Unjustifiable
by CarVie16
Summary: New threats rise. Old threats return. A war is brewing, threatening to plunge the world into darkness. Team Flash, Team Arrow, the Legends, and Supergirl must unite to prevent the storm that comes their way. However, they must first each conquer their own obstacles in order to face the challenges ahead. (Based on Arrow S6, Flash S4, Supergirl S3, and Legends of Tomorrow S3)
1. The Flash Is Back!

**Hi, it's me. CarVie16.**

 **This is my new Arrowverse story, which is based on the new seasons (Arrow S6, Flash S4, Supergirl S3, Legends of Tomorrow S3). If you're not caught up, then SPOILER ALERT! It's a crossover story, not like I haven't done that before. Characters from all four shows will be involved, but before the crossover craziness happens, seeds must be planted. So, this may be a slow build-up. Enjoy.**

 **A/N: If you're someone who has been following all of my Arrowverse stories and notice that I'm recycling ideas, then it's intentional. This is kinda like a reboot. Personally, I thought it was a bad idea. Still, I wanna go for it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Arrowverse. Everything Arrowverse belongs to the CW, DC, and Warner Bros.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **"Imagine being a speedster. Days seem like weeks. Hours seem like days. And seconds seem like... you get the point." - Barry Allen, The Flash**

It was just another ordinary day in Central City. Cars on the road. People walking on the streets, smiling. CC Jitters selling the famous "Flash" coffee. Yep, nothing out of the ordinary today. And that includes Kid Flash and Vibe chasing a metahuman through the city. The "meta of the week" is Shawna Baez, a.k.a. Peek-a-Boo, who had just returned to Central City for another score.

Kid Flash has been chasing Peek-a-Boo for several minutes, but is unable to apprehend her because she keeps teleporting away before he could catch her. He stops in the middle of the road after losing sight of her.

"I can't find her, sis," Kid Flash said through his comm-link, reporting back to his sister, Iris, who is monitoring the chase from the rebuilt and refurbished S.T.A.R. Labs.

Vibe comes out of a breach panting from exhaustion.

"Man, I really need to work out," he complained, fatigued.

 _"Suck it up, Cisco," said Iris. "We only have one shot. If she makes it out of the city, we'll lose her for good."_

"You heard the lady, man. Suck it up," said Kid Flash, teasing his partner.

 _"I don't have eyes on her," said Joe, who was following the chase in his police van. "Iris, what do you got?"_

 _Iris tracks Peek-a-Boo's signal and narrows it to one spot on the map of the city. "I found her," she said. "Duck."_

"I don't see no duck," said Kid Flash, confused.

Peek-a-Boo sneaks up behind the two metas and sucker-punches them both to the ground.

"Peek-a-Boo," she joked. "Only warning, boys. Stay back."

Peek-a-Boo teleports away as the two boys attempt to get back on their feet.

"She meant _that_ duck," Kid Flash realized.

"I can't believe you thought she meant a _duck_ duck," Vibe replied.

 _"Guys, she's heading for the Keystone Bridge," Iris said. "We can intercept her at the Broom Tower. Wally, you have to lure her there. Cisco, be ready. Dad, meet them below."_

"Copy that," Kid Flash replied.

"I hate teleporters," Cisco complained.

"Really, man?" Kid Flash questioned, raising an eyebrow at his friend for his ironic comment.

Kid Flash runs off to the Keystone Bridge while Vibe breaches his way there. Joe drives towards the Broom Tower while calling for backup.

The rookie speedster chases Peek-a-Boo across the rooftops while Vibe waits at the very tower that Iris calculated where Peek-a-Boo will most likely be before she makes it to the bridge. With correct timing, Vibe fires a vibrational blast at Peek-a-Boo just as she teleported on to the tower, immobilizing her in mid-air. He then opens a breach to the alley below the tower and waits for Kid Flash to push Peek-a-Boo in it. However, Vibe loses his hold on Peek-a-Boo, who becomes mobile again.

Kid Flash zooms towards Peek-a-Boo to catch her, only to miss her again when the metahuman teleported away. Kid Flash runs into Vibe and they both stumble into the open breach, coming out of the end tumbling on the alley.

 _"Wally, what happened?" asked Joe._

"Uh, she got away," Kid Flash confessed.

* * *

Joe, Wally, and Cisco return to S.T.A.R. Labs to be met by a disappointed Iris. Even Joe was intimidated by the look his own daughter is giving to them.

"How could you guys let her get away?" Iris asked loudly.

"I... couldn't hold it for long," said Cisco, ashamed.

"I wasn't fast enough," said Wally, bummed.

"We're sorry, baby girl," Joe apologized, embarrassed.

"You guys should be, because that was the third rogue in one week that we let get away," said Iris. "First, Mark Mardon. Then Trickster. And now, Shawna Baez."

"Don't worry, sis. Team Kid Flash can step it up next time," said Wally confidently.

"Wally, I love you, but ain't no one feeling _Team Kid Flash_ ," said Joe.

"It's, like, too many syllables," Cisco added.

"Okay, if we're done fooling around, let's get back to business," said Iris. "Dad, I need you to get back to CCPD and get a lead on the whereabouts of Lisa Snart. Cisco, try to work on perfecting your powers. Wally, I have a new training simulation for you at the Speed Lab."

"Oh the great and mighty West, as much as we love to keep working, we need a break," said Cisco, feeling lightheaded. "Seriously, I have a headache from all that teleporting."

"Fine. Take some aspirin and then start training," said Iris.

Iris returns to the cortex to keep monitoring the city in case there's a crime or meta attack that needs stopping.

"I have a feeling I'm going to miss family dinner," said Wally quietly, knowing that the training Iris gives him usually takes hours.

* * *

Iris spent the entire night in her apartment, alone and depressed. She misses Barry so much. Without him, Team Flash couldn't protect the city like they used to. Without him, she couldn't sleep in her own bed. She couldn't even look at the picture of her with him as it would only worsen her pain. She knew Barry made the choice to sacrifice himself to save the city, but she couldn't stop feeling hurt. All she can do is keep her promise to him. Keep running.

Her depressing evening was interrupted when something fast flew past her apartment building. She returned to S.T.A.R. Labs just as Kid Flash, Vibe, Joe, and the CCPD found what appears to be a samurai with a jetpack. Iris watches the entire situation from the monitor via a security camera recording the whole thing.

"Does anyone know how to speak Japanese?" Cisco asked, wondering if the samurai can only speak one language.

Kid Flash steps forward and says, "Go aisatsu, ryoko-sha. Na ndeshou?"

"Tell me he did not just speak Japanese," Vibe reacted, surprised.

"I can do things," said Kid Flash. He faces the Samurai again and says, "Watashitachi wa anata o kizutsuketaku arimasen."

"The Flash," said the Samurai. "Bring me The Flash."

"That Flash ain't coming," said Joe.

"Furthermore, Mifune, we're gonna need you to sheath that sword before somebody gets hurt. Somebody like you," said Cisco. "Because you're up against some bad hombres. What are you gonna do against us with a sword?"

Answering Vibe's question, the samurai strikes the ground with his sword, unleashing a wave of unknown energy that literally blows everyone away. The samurai made a threat before flying away on his jetpack.

"You have 24 hours. Bring me The Flash, or else your city falls."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Team Flash regrouped in S.T.A.R. Labs to discuss about the Samurai's threat and how they're going to stop him. Cisco decided to tell everyone the first thing that popped in his head.

"We need to bring Barry home," he said.

"What?" Iris, Joe, and Wally reacted simultaneously.

"I've, uh, actually been working on a way to bring Barry back," Cisco confessed.

"For how long?" asked Iris.

Cisco hesitated, knowing how his friend would react to his answered. In the end, he answered anyway.

"Five months."

"Cisco!" Iris scolded him.

"Dude, you know what would happen if we try to bring Barry back. The Speed Force would go unstable and destroy the city," said Wally.

"Don't worry," said Cisco. "I've talked with Harry, Tina, Tracy, Felicity, and Curtis about this, and I think I found a way to get Barry out of the Speed Force without unleashing another lightning storm on the city. I just need a couple things."

Cisco looked directly at Iris. The new leader of Team Flash knew that the first he needed was her approval.

"No," she said. "Barry told us to move on without him, and that is exactly what we're going to do."

"Iris, we can bring him back. We can bring him home. I'm certain of it," said Cisco with confidence.

"Are you certain that this will even work and the Speed Force won't take Wally in his place? Are you certain that Barry is even still alive?" Iris questioned him.

"He's gotta be," said Cisco hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Cisco, but my final answer is no," said Iris.

As soon as Iris walked out of the cortex, a mischievous smile appeared on Cisco's face.

"You're gonna do it behind her back, aren't you?" Wally guessed.

"Oh, yeah," Cisco replied, nodding.

* * *

In a bar somewhere in Gotham City, Anatoly Knyazev is having a glass of vodka while waiting for someone who called him for a private meeting. The caller of the meeting finally arrived. The smile on Anatoly's face meant that the face he's meeting is a face he adores.

"Caitlin Snow. My favorite American," he greeted as he opened his arms wide, read for a hug.

"Anatoly," Caitlin greeted him politely and accepted his request for a hug.

The two sit down next to each other as Caitlin ordered a glass of martini.

"So, do you have it?" asked Anatoly.

Caitlin reaches into her jacket and takes out a flash drive.

"It contains all of Alec Tarkov's financial transactions, as well as every incriminating photo I can find on him on the Dark Web," she said.

"Impressive," Anatoly replied as he took the drive. "How did you manage to get it?"

"Breaking and entering. Hacking. A few delegates with broken bones and severe concussions. No one knew it was me," said Caitlin, seemingly proud of herself.

"If women can be included in Bratva, you'd be the first," said Anatoly, impressed.

"Now, do you have what we agreed on?" Caitlin asked.

Anatoly gives Caitlin a file. She looks into it and smiles, meaning she got what she wanted.

"S vami bylo priyatno dela, gospodin Knyazev," said Caitlin.

"Oshchushcheniye vzaimnoye, Doktor Snow," Anatoly replied.

After finishing his glass, Anatoly leaves the bar. Caitlin orders another glass of martini. Just when she thought she could have a nice drink alone, someone decided to sit next to her.

"What is a woman with a PhD in Biochemistry doing in a rat's nest like this?"

"What do you want, Cisco?" Caitlin asked without looking at him.

"First, let's talk about you," said Cisco. "You look... not frosty. Is _she_ still in there?"

" _She_ is not here right now, so you can talk to me," said Caitlin. "How did you find me?"

"Uh, satellite imagery... facial recognition software..."

"You vibed me," Caitlin guessed.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I vibed you," Cisco admitted, wondering why he bothered to lie.

"You're here to ask me to help you get Barry out of the Speed Force," Caitlin guessed. "Yeah, I was there that night. I saw what happened."

"And... what do you say?" asked Cisco.

"Say no more. I'm in," said Caitlin.

"That was easy," Cisco reacted, surprised.

"There's a Samurai out there threatening to destroy Central City if The Flash wastes his 24-hour deadline," said Caitlin, telling Cisco that she's aware of the situation. "Besides, you're not the only one who misses him."

* * *

The next morning at Ferris Air's testing facility, Team Flash had set up all the equipment they need to free Barry from the Speed Force. Joe and Wally were surprised when they saw someone they didn't expect to see. It was Caitlin.

"It's okay. She's Caitlin again. She's here to help us," said Cisco, assuring Joe and Wally that there's no need for a fight.

"Joe, I know you can never forgive me for the things I've done to you and Cecile, but I'm hoping you can at least find it in your heart to trust me," said Caitlin, pleading for a second chance.

Joe settled for a simple handshake, which Caitlin approved.

"So, how are we gonna bring Barry back without ripping a hole in the sky?" asked Wally.

Cisco removes the tarp covering the device they need to do what they need to do.

"Behold! The Speed Force Bazooka," he said. "I made a few slight modifications, as Captain Solo would say."

"And _this_ is the Quark Sphere," said Caitlin, giving Wally a red spherical piece of technology. "It's filled with Barry's unique genetic marker and programmed to track his specific DNA using the electric current of the Speed Force."

"The Quark Sphere will trick the Speed Force into thinking Barry is still in there," Cisco clarified.

Wally places the Quark Sphere in its place as Caitlin gets behind the computer to track Barry's heat signature. Cisco readies the bazooka.

"I got a lock on something," said Caitlin.

"It's him. IT'S HIM!" Cisco said excitedly.

"Now, Cisco!" Caitlin signaled.

Cisco fires a beam from the bazooka into the Speed Force. Suddenly, a system failure occurs. Nothing happened, much to the chagrin of Team Flash. Iris shows up, revealing that she has been watching them the entire time.

"I can't believe you guys did this behind my back," she said, aggravated.

"You would've tried to stop us," said Wally.

"Because it was a waste of time," said Iris.

"I don't understand. It should've worked," said Cisco as he checked the computer, confused as to why he failed.

"Or you could've gotten us all killed," Iris replied sarcastically.

"We were getting close to something, Iris," said Caitlin.

"I'm sorry. We?" Iris questioned her, looking at the biochemist with contempt. "Where were you the last five months? You got a lot of nerve showing up here after what you did. Did it ever occur to you that we wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't betrayed us and worked for Savitar?"

"I am sorry, Iris," Catilin apologized.

"Damn right, you should be," Iris snapped. "Guys, we have 12 hours left until the Samurai destroys the city. We should be coming up with a plan, not trying to bring Barry back."

"Dude, what is your deal?" Cisco raised his voice, fed up with Iris' excuses. "It's like you don't even want him back."

Before the tension between Cisco and Iris can escalate, a breach into the Speed Force opens, capturing everyone's attention. Walking out of the Speed Force is a manifestation of Barry's deceased mother, Nora Allen, who was looking at Team Flash the way a disappointed mother would look at her child.

"Hi, Mrs. Allen," Cisco greeted her nervously and waved, even though he knows that it's not the real Nora Allen.

"You tried to free Barry from the Speed Force," said Nora disapprovingly.

"We need him back," said Cisco. "Central City needs The Flash."

"There are some things about the Speed Force that can't be manipulated by science," said Nora.

"Please, is there anything we can do to convince you to bring him back?" Joe pleaded.

"There is only one way," said Nora. "Like a lightning rod that attracts lightning, one of you has to anchor Barry back to the real world."

"I'll do it," Iris volunteered.

"Barry can only be freed from his prison by the right person, and I'm afraid it's not you, Iris," said Nora. "It's _her_."

All eyes were on Caitlin, whom Nora was looking directly at.

"Me?" Caitlin asked.

Nora responds by holding out her hand, waiting for Caitlin to take it.

"Bring our boy home, Caitlin," Cisco begged.

Caitlin slowly walks towards Nora and takes her hand. She enters the Speed Force. Everyone stood in anticipation at what might happen.

Half a minute later, Caitlin walks out of the Speed Force with a smile on her face.

"Well, what happened?" asked Cisco.

"He's coming home," said Caitlin.

Suddenly, a streak of yellow lightning zooms out of the breach and past Team Flash and into the city. As the yellow streak ran through the streets of Central City, a bus stops when a breach into the Speed Force randomly opened directly in front of its path.

The yellow streak ran all the way to Ivy City and finally stopped when a man driving a truck stopped upon seeing the yellow blur coming straight at him. The yellow streak was a man, but not just any man. His name is Barry Allen.

* * *

Team Flash were called by Cecile to the CCPD, informing them that Barry has been returned. They were excited to see him after all this time. However, Cecile warns them to prepare themselves. They enter the interrogation room to see Barry sitting down on the floor writing a bunch of random symbols on the wall. In fact, he has written random symbols all over the walls of the entire room.

When he heard his name called, he turned around, allowing his friends and family to see his face. He's still the same, except he's grown a beard. They smiled at him, very happy to see him. However, Barry dampens the mood when he started rambling random stuff. From everyone's perspective, he was going crazy. No matter what they say to him, he just goes on and on about things that didn't make sense to them. He even suffered a random breakdown.

"Nora shouldn't be here."

"Your honor, I'm innocent. I didn't kill anyone."

"Can you hear the stars singing? Rhyming, chiming, timing, every hour, every minute!"

"Stars melting like ice cream, dream, gleam..."

"It's a whole knew way of looking at physics. It will change the way that we think about everything, from a single atom to an entire galaxy."

"Stars so loud, loud, cloud, proud!"

"I'm just not sure I'm like you, Oliver."

And so, Caitlin sedates him so they can return him to S.T.A.R. Labs to figure out what is wrong with him.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Barry wakes up from his sedated nap to see Cisco and Caitlin looking down at him. Caitlin was shining a flashlight to test his optical responses while Cisco was playing the song "Poker Face," much like he did back then when Barry was waking up from his 9-month coma.

"Are you sure this is appropriate?" Caitlin questioned her friend.

"It worked last time," said Cisco.

"Last time, he was in a coma, not a pan-temporal extra dimension," said Caitlin.

Cisco ignores Caitlin's comments and focuses on Barry.

"Hey, Barry. It's me, Cisco, a.k.a. Vibe, a.k.a. your best friend," he started with a smile. "While you were gone, I made you a new suit. You wanna take it out for a spin?"

Barry looked at everyone with a blank expression on his face. Everyone was hoping he was back to normal.

"Stars are raining," he babbled, however. "Draining... paining... no, I'm not hungry."

Barry gets off the bed and tries to comprehend what is going on while still in the same crazed state he was back at the precinct.

He looks at Joe and says, "He didn't do those things. He didn't kill my mom. There was man, plan... no plan..."

Barry was about to have another breakdown until he laughed for no reason.

"We're gonna need more diapers," he babbled.

Barry picks up a marker and continues drawing symbols on the glass. Iris asks everyone to leave the room. They did, leaving their leader alone with the crazed Barry Allen. He kept on drawing symbols as if nothing else mattered. It hurt Iris to see him like this. Caitlin theorized that he could be suffering dementia from probably thousands of years in the Speed Force, and it scared Iris to wonder if the raving, bearded shell in front of her is all that's left of the man she loved.

"Barry, I don't know if you can understand me or if you're trying to send us a message, but I just wanted to tell you something. I did as you asked. I kept running, just like you said," Iris started, trying to reach him somehow. "When Cisco told us that he found a way to bring you back, I didn't know what to think or how to react. I was afraid that it would all be for nothing. I didn't even know if you're alive. If this is all that's left of you... of the man that I love... please come back to me, Barry."

Iris cries as she buries her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, Barry started vibrating. He bolted into the cortex and started running around in circles without reason, accidentally hurting Wally and Joe.

"Breach him into the pipeline!" Iris ordered.

"He's too fast," said Cisco.

Barry was now running circles on the ceiling, until he was hit by a beam of cold temperature, stopping him. Barry falls to the floor, cold and unconscious. Everyone turns their head to the direction where the cold beam came from. It came from Caitlin. A few strands of her hair was white and cold smoke was coming out of her hand, meaning she used her ice powers to stop Barry.

"Don't ever make me do that again," Caitlin growled as her hair slowly turned back to normal.

* * *

For the safety of the team, Barry is locked up in the pipeline. Joe gives him a shave in hopes that he might snap out of his delusional phase, but it didn't work either. Barry's latest ramble is: "Like you said, she goes looking for danger." He then proceeds writing symbols on the wall.

Samurai was spotted in the city, so the team thought this might be their chance to stop him before their 24-hour deadline is over. Since Barry is in no state to suit up, Wally volunteered to put on Barry's suit. While Wally fights the Samurai as The Flash, Cisco works on decrypting the message behind Barry's symbols. Caitlin also theorized that Barry could be suffering from schizophasia, meaning that his nonsensical words and symbols have a hidden meaning.

"Any luck?" asked Caitlin.

"Nope. Computer says it's all gibberish," said Cisco. "But it's not. Barry's sending us a message, I know it. He spent all this time in the Speed Force, so maybe he knows the answer to life, the universe, and everything."

"So, you're saying that all this random writing is Barry's way of telling us 42?" Caitlin joked.

Cisco laughed as he looked at his friend, feeling comforted by her presence.

"Did I mention how great it is to have you back?" He asked her.

"I'm only here to help," said Caitlin.

"Any ideas on what all these random symbols are?" asked Cisco.

"Nope, it all looks Greek to me," said Caitlin. Suddenly, a thought pops in her head. "Wait, I think I know the problem. You're using a monoalphabetic substitution cipher, right? But if you use the polyalphabetic substitution ciper, you can crack the meaning behind ancient language, like Greek."

Cisco started using the alternate ciphering method that Caitlin suggested.

"Excelsior!" Cisco exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, did you do it? Have you figured out what Barry's trying to say?" asked Iris, having heard Cisco's cheer.

After a long period of loading, the computer gives the translation of Barry's symbols. Cisco reads it.

 _"From death by missile to the stubbing of a toe, the cure you seek lies within the snow."_

"So, this is a cure for Barry's mental state?" Caitlin questioned.

"We just have to find out what it means," said Cisco.

"This cure sounds painful," Iris commented. "I mean, death by missile? Stubbing of a toe? Is Barry trying to tell us to shoot a missile at him and then step on his toe to snap him out of it?"

"It's a riddle, obviously? Maybe it's a foul-tasting concoction or just simply hammering his knee," Cisco guessed.

"Or burying him in the snow with a bomb?" Caitlin joked.

Before the three can wonder any further, a scream from Wally could be heard from the other monitor. The three rush to see what is happening. Through a security camera, they can see Wally, wearing The Flash suit, fighting the Samurai. Wally was on the ground with a blade piercing his leg.

"Wally!" Iris cried.

The Samurai hangs Wally with his sword before throwing him down. He reminds the speedster that he only has until nightfall to bring him the real Flash.

* * *

Wally returns to S.T.A.R. Labs so Caitlin can patch him up. Despite his rapid healing, his leg will take hours to heal. Until he recovers, he's gonna have to sit on Eobard Thawne's wheelchair. Nightfall soon came, which meant that the 24-hour deadline that the Samurai gave has passed. Joe leaves S.T.A.R. Labs and calls Captain Singh, telling him to send every officer to the Samurai's location so they can stop him before he destroys the city.

Iris, for some reason, left and followed her father without telling anyone.

Some time later that evening, Joe ran back to the lab, telling everyone that Iris gave herself up to the Samurai. Seeing the footage of Barry in the pipeline, Joe realizes why Iris did what she did. It was because she had faith that her being in distress would wake Barry up. So, Joe runs to the pipeline to tell Barry that Iris is in trouble.

"We gotta do something," said Wally.

"You can barely walk," said Caitlin, advising the injured speedster against standing up.

"That's my sister out there, Caitlin," Wally debated.

Caitlin looks at the translation of the symbols again, searching desperately for the message behind the message. She looks at the security footage of the pipeline and sees that Joe is still failing to snap Barry out of his current state, which only pressures her more. She read the message over and over again, failing to comprehend it. Suddenly, she found something.

"Missile. Toe," she muttered. "Mistletoe."

Caitlin then reads the last word of the message. Snow. Her surname is Snow.

Realization struck as Caitlin runs to the pipeline. She arrives to hear Joe say, "Iris is gonna die!" It still didn't work as Barry kept on drawing symbols on the wall. Caitlin immediately puts her hand on the palm scanner, opening the cell, capturing Joe's attention.

"What are you doing?" asked Joe.

"I know how to save him," said Caitlin.

Caitlin walks into the cell and looks at Barry in the eyes, making sure she has his attention.

"Barry, look at me. Look at me," she asked.

"You and me. We've been through too much together to let each other down now," Barry babbled.

"I know," said Caitlin with a smile.

Caitlin pulls Barry closer and kisses him on the lips, much to the surprise of Joe, as well as Wally and Cisco, both who saw the kiss through the security footage. After the kiss, Caitlin can see electricity surge from Barry's eyes. Knowing what it meant, she smiled.

"Cait," Barry said with a smile.

"Welcome back," said Caitlin. "Now, go. Save Iris."

Barry zooms out of the pipeline at an unusually high speed, creating a burst of wind that literally blows Caitlin and Joe off their feet. He takes the new suit that Cisco made for him and runs after the Samurai to save Iris.

"What's going on?" asked Wally.

"Flash is back!" Cisco celebrated.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Flash runs as fast as he can through the streets of Central City. He has never run as fast as he is now. According to S.T.A.R. Labs computers, he is running 5 times faster than he ever has. As the Samurai flew over the Keystone Bridge, Iris smiled with hope when she saw the yellow streak down below, knowing that it's her beloved fiance coming to save her. She believes that the knowledge of her kidnapping snapped him out of it.

Flash chases the Samurai out of the city and to the flatlands, which was filled with windmills. He ran faster and faster, overtaking the Samurai. Noticing the red-clad speedster below, the Samurai fires energy from his sword and at multiple windmills, causing them to collapse, intending to crush The Flash beneath one. With his improved speed, Flash avoids each falling windmill, even speed-ducking under one. He runs on the tower of a falling windmill and jumps off of it. He lands on the Samurai, grabs Iris, and then slices off a wing of the jetpack with a vibrating hand.

Flash lands on another falling windmill, using it to run back down with Iris in his arms, while the Samurai falls from the sky. He gets hit by a falling windmill's blade, increasing the impact of his crash-landing. Flash puts Iris down and then investigates. He pulls off the mask, only to find circuitry. The Samurai is no man, but a machine.

"Flash. Welcome back," said the Samurai.

The Samurai then _dies_ due to too much damage.

"Barry," Iris called, smiling.

Flash takes off his cowl and shows his face. It only made Iris' smile grow wider.

"You came back to me," said Iris happily.

Iris rushes towards her fiance and kisses him on the lips. Barry, however, pulls away after a second, confusing and worrying Iris.

"Is something wrong?" asked Iris.

Barry didn't speak, because he was afraid of how he was going to tell Iris the truth.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Iris sees the footage of how Barry snapped out of his manic trance. Safe to say that Iris was not happy to see her fiance being kissed by someone else, least of all Caitlin. She then turns her head to the medical room where Caitlin was performing tests on Barry to see if he was back to normal.

"It's good to have you back," Barry said, smiling at Caitlin.

"Right back at you," Caitlin said, smiling at Barry as well.

"How do you feel, Bar?" asked Joe, being the worried father he tends to be.

"I feel incredible. It feels like I've been reborn," said Barry.

"Okay, Speedy Jesus," Cisco joked.

"I can't believe I'm admitting this, but you are the fastest speedster ever," Wally said to his mentor.

"Trapped in the Speed Force for five months, maybe you were soaking up its energy," Caitlin theorized.

"Maybe," Barry replied. "How was everything while I was gone?"

"Well, it was rough, but Team Kid Flash had it under control," said Wally.

Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe all reacted simultaneously in a disapproving manner.

"Nah," said Caitlin.

"Wally, please," said Joe.

"That's never gonna be our name," said Iris.

"No way, Jose," said Cisco.

Barry was amused while Wally was embarrassed.

"So, true love's kiss is the cure?" Cisco asked, confused. "That's a little too Disney, if you ask me."

"But wait, if it was true love's kiss, then doesn't that mean..." Wally paused, looking back and forth between Barry and Caitlin.

The cortex's atmosphere was full of awkwardness as the Scarlet Speedster and the Snow Queen avoided eye contact with Iris, who was definitely not pleased with the recent knowledge she's been given.

"Moving on," said Cisco, trying to break the awkwardness. "We have other mysteries to solve, like our Samurai robot here."

Everyone gathers around the table where the parts of the Samurai robot's head was placed.

"Samurai android," Cisco muttered. A cool nickname popped into his head. "Samuroid. Oh, we back, baby!"

"Whoever created this did it for a reason," said Iris.

Caitlin turned away to hide her not-so-subtle reaction to everyone's contemplation.

"Well, it's been fun, but I gotta go," she said, grabbing her jacket.

"You're leaving already?" asked Cisco, bummed that his best friend is leaving again.

"I have business elsewhere," said Caitlin.

"You mean exchanging flash drives and folders with guys who look like they came out of a gangster movie?" Cisco replied.

"I came here to help you bring Barry home. I've done my part. Just be glad I didn't ask for anything in return," said Caitlin.

Caitlin was about to leave the cortex, until Barry spoke to her.

"Cait, please. Don't go," he pleaded. "We all miss you. _I_ miss you."

"Not all, apparently" said Caitlin, throwing shade at Iris.

"I've spent my entire time in the Speed Force being reminded of my mistakes. My biggest mistake was not being there for you when you needed me," said Barry. "I know we've grown distant this past year and I have ruined your life in the most horrible way possible, but I want to make up for all that. You just have to let me."

"I'll think about," said Caitlin.

"Will we still see you around?" asked Barry.

"I'm always around," Caitlin answered, smirking.

Caitlin kisses Barry on the cheek before walking away.

"See you 'round, Flash," she said.

"See you around, Frost," Barry said playfully.

Caitlin left S.T.A.R. Labs, leaving a dumbstruck Iris to maintain the awkwardness in the atmosphere.

* * *

Barry and Iris return to their apartment. Barry was surprised that nothing has changed, apart from a picture frame placed up-side down on a table. He turns it over to see a picture of him and Iris together. It made him smile.

"I couldn't bare to sleep in our bed without you," said Iris.

"I'm proud of you," said Barry. "I know it couldn't have been easy running forward, but you did."

"Yeah, I did," said Iris, trying to smile but failing to do so.

Barry knew why she couldn't look happy right now.

"Iris, I know you're not taking this well," said Barry. "I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you."

"Of course not," Iris knew. "It's just... why Barry?"

"When I was in the Speed Force, I was forced to relive certain points of my life. Some good, some bad," said Barry. "They were also trying to teach me a lesson, and I don't just mean messing with time. They taught me to stop denying my true feelings."

"For Caitlin?" asked Iris.

Barry couldn't answer the question, knowing how it will affect Iris.

"We were in love, Barry. What we had was real," said Iris, tearing up. "Why is this happening?"

"It's... hard to explain right now," said Barry, not wanting to rub salt in the wound. "I think we both could use some rest."

"I'll take the couch, if you don't mind," said Iris, looking away from Barry.

"Uh... okay," Barry agreed, opting not to argue with her.

Barry kisses Iris on the cheek before walking to bed. Iris sits on the couch as she tries and fails to hold back her tears. Her beloved has finally been returned to her, only to discover that he has feelings for someone else. Why does the universe hate her?

* * *

Meanwhile, Caitlin goes to her old apartment building and repurchases her room. After thinking about her previous talk with Barry, she has decided to stay in Central City for the meantime. As soon as she walked into the door of her apartment, memories returned. The memory that she treasured the most was the night when she and Bary drank and sang at a bar.

Oh, how drunk she was that night. She was such a horrible singer. She was such a mess, vomiting and feeling woozy all night. But what made that memory special was Barry. He didn't just invite her to the bar so they can stake out Shawna Baez and her partner. He did it so they can both get back out in the world. He had such an amazing voice, she thought. He was such a gentleman, as well, not even taking the opportunity to "take a peek" when she asked him to help her out of her dress. When she asked him to stay, he did. He comforted her until she feel asleep. His presence warmed her emotionally, which helped her go to sleep.

That was one of the best nights of her life, she admitted. Not only did she have a great time, in spite of the drinking and vomiting, but it helped her grow close to Barry. On Day One, he was just her patient. It was at that very special night at the bar where their friendship became even more true. It was because of Barry that she was moving on from Ronnie, even if though he did come back and all.

She couldn't stop smiling from the memory.

After taking a shower, she gets ready for bed. Before she went to sleep, she decides to check on something on her laptop. First, she checked an article that had a picture of the Samuroid. Team Flash must still be thinking about who created it. What they don't know is that Caitlin already knows who did it.

She then checks her personal database, which was protected by a very complex triple encryption, and clicks on the profile of the person she knows was behind the Samuroid. Clifford DeVoe.

"What are you thinking about now, DeVoe?" She wondered.

 **I know that this is based on Flash 4x01, but that was intentional. Need I remind you that I made alterations so that it fits with my direction and does not seem identical with the canon episode. I hope the changes intrigued you. There will be a lot more alterations coming your way. Bear in mind that this story is its own. It's heavily influenced by the new seasons, yes, but I'm gonna find my own path with this.**

 **So, what do you think?**

 **By the way, I didn't include "This house is bi***in'" because I wanted Barry's symbols to actually mean something serious.**


	2. A New Era

**For this chapter, I'll be planting the seeds for the Arrow part of the story. Like the previous chapter, this is gonna be heavily based on the first episode of the new season of Arrow, albeit with some changes, of course. In this case, who survived the destruction of Lian Yu and who didn't (I was pretty disappointed by the payoff, even if I was glad everyone was alive).**

 **For those who haven't known me until now, if you're gonna ask about the whole "Lauriver vs. Olicity" thing, well, all I can say is they both will be here.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, Steve993, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Superior Tennyson, godspeed 251, Guest, CallMeMiles, Aragorn II Elessar**

 **"Somebody reminded me that I have everything, and I don't want to give it up. I'm afraid that I'm gonna give it up." - Oliver Queen, Arrow**

It was a quiet night at the docks in Star City. Armed mercenaries had just received a shipment of weapons that they were no doubt eager to use. Suddenly, an arrow comes out of the water and kills one mercenary. The other mercenaries saw this and started shooting in the water, but they were also impaled by arrows. A grappling hook arrow comes out of the water and jumping out from the deep in style is the Emerald Archer himself, the Green Arrow.

Three more mercenaries came. Green Arrow shoots arrows at all three like they're just target practice, incapacitating or killing them.

He pushes the comm-link button on his suit to communicate with his team.

"I'm on site. No sign of Faust."

Wild Dog, outfitted with a protective suit and mask, was engaged in a shootout with three mercenaries. He had to hide behind a crate for protection. When he heard the sound of an empty rifle, he comes out from behind the crate and shoots one mercenary with his new shotgun. He got hit with a couple of bullets, but his new armor protected him, sort of. The other two mercenaries were taken out by a high-pitched scream, courtesy of Black Canary, who is also wearing her brand new suit.

"I had that," said Wild Dog.

"Sure, you did," Black Canary joked. She then reports back to Green Arrow. "Negative on Faust."

"Since when does a nutjob like him have friends?" Wild Dog wondered.

"Green Arrow thinks there's someone pulling Faust's strings," said Black Canary.

Green Arrow was fighting another mercenary who seemed to be very skilled in hand-to-hand combat since he is having trouble taking him out. The mercenary disarms him by knocking his bow away from him. The mercenary takes out a knife as he knees Green Arrow in the stomach and holds him down, trying to slit his throat. Green Arrow used all of his strength to keep the blade away from him.

"Boss, it's clear," the mercenary reported.

Alex Faust, the current target of Team Arrow, reveals himself on the ship's balcony, standing next to a missile launcher.

"Green Arrow, nice of you join us," Faust started. "We were just about to get started. In precisely one minute, this beautiful piece of machinery will launch a ballistic missile at City Hall. Let's hope the mayor is there right now to see the fireworks."

Faust readies the launcher while Green Arrow is still occupied with the mercenary. He tumbles on the ground to free himself from the thug's grip and then flips him to the ground, knocking him out. Faust decided to reschedule the launch and pushes the button now. The missile launcher fires a missile that is heading directly for Star City.

Green Arrow fires two arrows at Faust, impaling his shoulders and pinning him to the railing.

"It's too late," said Faust despite the pain. "Once it's fired, it won't stop until it hits its target. You can't disarm it."

"No, but I have a friend who can," said Green Arrow.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At a rooftop somewhere else in Star City, Mr. Terrific stood there in the event that the team fail to stop a missile from launching. He can see the missile that is heading straight for City Hall. Winding up his arm, he throws his T-sphere directly at it. The T-Sphere chases the missile until it manages to get in range to override its system. The missile moves away from City Hall and explodes near the water.

The T-Sphere returns to Mr. Terrific, who wore a proud smile on his face.

"Have I told you guys how much I love my T-Spheres?" He asked his teammates.

 _"Over and over and over again," Wild Dog replied._

 _"Let him have his moment, you little mutt," said Black Canary._

 _"I told you not to call me that," said Wild Dog, annoyed._

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Green Arrow stared at the explosion in the sky as it reminded him of a horrific event that happened not long ago.

"You look troubled," said Faust, noticing a look on the vigilante's face. "It's as if detonation stirs unpleasant memories."

"I want answers," said Green Arrow, facing the deranged man. "You're just a simple bomber. No way you're leading this operation. Now, tell me. Who is paying these men?!"

"Laurel Lance," answered Faust.

A subtle shocked expression appears on Green Arrow's masked face.

"That's impossible," he said.

"I thought so, too," said Faust. "But I saw her myself. Laurel Lance. I guess death has taught the famous Black Canary to explore the dark side of life."

Faust started laughing, if weakly because of pain. Angered, Green Arrow knocks him out with a hard punch to the face.

* * *

Team Arrow returns to the Arrow Cave. Curtis, Rene, and Dinah were celebrating their victory with a bottle of champagne. Oliver, however, remained troubled. Felicity notices this and immediately approaches him.

"I heard what Faust said," she said. "Do you really think it's Laurel?"

"Faust is nuts. He probably doesn't know what he's talking about," said Rene.

"I don't know. He seemed so certain," said Oliver, staring at the Black Canary suit that once belonged to that late Laurel Lance.

"Unless our Laurel somehow came back to life and became evil, it's probably her evil doppelganger," Felicity guessed.

"But that's impossible. She died on Lian Yu," said Dinah.

"So, maybe it's a Laurel from another other Earth," said Curtis.

"Regardless, we have to find whoever hired Faust and those mercenaries," said Oliver.

Oliver takes out a phone and gives it to Felicity.

"Faust was communicating with an anonymous number. Trace it back to the source, and do it quickly," Oliver ordered, sounding brittle. "Dinah, go to the SCPD and make sure that Faust keeps his mouth shut. If it is Laurel, we don't want anyone asking questions."

Felicity wanted to lecture Oliver about his tone, but the archer turned away and went back to brooding.

"He sounds more on edge than usual," Rene whispered.

"You know why," said Dinah.

Oliver was now staring at the Kevlar suit and helmet that belonged to his good friend and brother-in-arms, John Diggle. His mind flashes back to the last time he saw him.

* * *

 _Five months ago..._

 _After leaving William at the shore of Lian Yu for safety, Oliver heads into the flaming woods of the island, searching for survivors._

 _He found Slade, who found him his sister, Thea, who was comatose from the explosion. Slade also found a dying Samantha, who asked Oliver to promise her that he will take care of William. Oliver vows to keep his promise as Samantha closes her eyes permanently. He tells Slade to take Thea to William while he continues his search for his team._

 _He found the spot where Adrian Chase's plane is. It was wrecked from the blast. Fortunately, he found Felicity, Curtis, Rene, and Nyssa, alive and well, if a little dirty, probably from crawling out of the remains of the damaged plane. Unfortunately, they were mourning beside a dead body. That dead body was John Diggle._

 _"Wh-What happened?" asked Oliver._

 _Felicity, who was crying, immediately hugs him and buries her face on his shoulder._

 _"I'm sorry, Oliver," she said sadly. "Thea went after Samantha. I went after her. She told me not to follow her. I ran to the plane. I tripped. Dig helped me up. He let me go ahead. He... he... he got caught in the blast."_

 _Oliver hugs Felicity as the sorrow within him built up. While he felt grateful that Dig gave his life to save Felicity, it didn't help lessen the pain he's feeling right now. Diggle was like a brother to him. He was there with him since the start, and now he's gone. As he comforted Felicity, Oliver noticed something off. Dinah and Quentin were not here._

* * *

Oliver goes to the house that he provided for William. He knocks on the door and the person who answers it is the Queen Mansion's former maid, Raisa. Oliver holds up a bag of food from Big Belly Burger, telling Raisa that he's there to serve William dinner.

"That food is junk," said Raisa.

"That's why kids love them," said Oliver.

"Well, he's sleeping right now, so you're gonna have to eat that yourself," said Raisa.

"How is he?" asked Oliver, concerned for his son.

"He can hardly sleep at night. He misses his mother. He keeps screaming about the _bad man_ ," Raise answered. "You sure you don't need a parenting consultant?"

"What are you talking about? I had Tommy," said Oliver, believing that his experience with a troublesome friend will help his parenting skills.

"A friend who helps you get into trouble doesn't count," said Raisa.

Suddenly, William screamed from inside his room, attracting the attention of Oliver and Raisa.

"Don't worry. I know how to calm him down," said Raisa, walking towards William's room.

"No, I'll do it," Oliver volunteered.

Oliver enters William's room. The 10-year-old sitting up, hugging his knee, traumatized and afraid. Oliver carefully approaches him as to not startle him.

"Hey, buddy," Oliver greeted him calmly. "What's wrong?"

"The bad man. I see him. I see him all the time," said William fearfully.

"Well, he can't hurt you anymore. The bad man is gone," said Oliver, assuming that his son was talking about the deceased Adrian Chase.

"The bad man's here," said William, still afraid.

"William, I'm confused. Where do you think the bad man is?" asked Oliver, failing to understand his son's words.

William lifts his head up and points. Oliver was shocked that his own son was pointing at him. To his son's eyes, _he_ is the bad man.

* * *

The next morning, Oliver visits Starling General Hospital. He enters the room where his comatose sister lies. It's been five months and there has no been an improvement, which scares him. He has lost so much, including his closest ally and the father of his former lover. He couldn't hide how broken he still feels about five months ago. He can only imagine how worse he would become if his sister never wakes up.

"Hey, Speedy," he greeted her with a smile, in spite of the pain within him. "I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, please wake up. It has been hard without you. I have lost so many important people in my life... I don't know what I would do if I lost you too. I need you, Speedy. Please, come back to me."

The door opened. Coming in was an familiar face. Slade Wilson. Five months ago, Mayor Queen pardoned Slade for his crimes, allowing him to walk freely around Star City. Despite the fact that Slade is the man who killed his mother, Oliver has decided to leave the past in the past. After all, it was the Mirakuru that made Slade vengeful in the first place. He's cured now, which means he has finally returned to the good man that Oliver knew on Lian Yu.

"Hey, kid," Slade greeted him. "How is she?"

"Still sleeping," said Oliver sadly.

"She's a strong woman. She'll pull through," said Slade positively.

"What can I do for you?" asked Oliver.

"The lead you had on my son, it's legit. I just came here to say goodbye before I go," said Slade.

"Joe needs his father," said Oliver, hoping his friend finds his son.

"How is William?" asked Slade, noticing the trouble look on Oliver's face upon saying the word _father_.

"He still won't talk to me," said Oliver, hanging his head in hopelessness.

"One step at a time, kid," said Slade.

"Safe travels, my friend," said Oliver, wishing Slade good luck.

The two friends shake hands. The handshake was more than just a goodbye. It showed respect. The same respect they showed each other a long time ago.

"You and I, we walk in two worlds. The man that this city needs you to be, and the father that your son needs you to be. But we can only do that for so long," Slade said, giving Oliver words to think about before he departs.

* * *

Later that morning, Mayor Oliver Queen is preparing to give a speech about the new rookie cops who will be working for the SCPD. In case of an attack, Dinah patrols the area along with Felicity and Curtis. Rene would've been joining them on security duty if he weren't the new Deputy Mayor, which means he has to stand next to the mayor as he gives his speech.

The reporters and civilians wait outside for Mayor Queen to exit City Hall and address the public. The mayor was currently in his office, staring out the window. His alone time was interrupted by the arrival of Felicity Smoak, who was patrolling the area through her tablet.

"Two minutes," said Felicity.

"I'll be there," said Oliver.

"Look, Oliver. I miss Diggle and Quentin, too," said Felicity. "You don't have to grieve alone..."

"It's not just about them," said Oliver.

"William?" Felicity guessed.

"He blames me for Samantha's death," said Oliver. "And he's right."

"When are you gonna stop blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault?" Felicity asked, a bit annoyed by this habit.

"Not anytime soon," said Oliver sadly.

"Oliver, you have faced so much these past five years. Malcolm Merlyn. Slade. Ra's al Ghul. Damien Darhk. Adrian Chase. If you can handle them, you can handle being a father," said Felicity. "Maybe it's not the same challenge, but if all that fighting has showed me something, it's that you can do anything, including being a father."

Oliver smiled a little.

"I owe Diggle so much," he said, staring into Felicity's eyes.

"He already knows how grateful you are," said Felicity.

Felicity gives Oliver a kiss. It was not just for encouragement but also a reminder that he still has people in his life who love him. The two have been slowly trying to rebuild their relationship and this kiss is a sign that they're getting closer.

"Oliver," Dinah called. "It's time."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Oliver heads outside City Hall and stands behind the podium to the speak to the public. Rene stands next to him for support. Dinah, Curtis, and Felicity smile at him so he can feel motivated. Oliver adjusts his tie as he speaks into the microphone.

"Thank you all for coming," he started. "Five months ago, the Green Arrow apprehended the Throwing Star Killer. Ever since then, I have worked to make sure the citizens of this city have nothing to fear. The SCPD have worked day and night to make sure our streets our safe, and our population has grown bigger because of it. People are not just moving here, they're staying. And the men and women in our police department are a big reason for that. And that is why I am here to welcome the newest recruits to the SCPD who will ensure that law enforcement keeps this city safe..."

Suddenly, gunshots were fired. All the rookie cops are shot and killed. Everyone ducked, including Oliver. Rene and Dinah immediately rush the mayor to safety while the cops present in the scene shoot at the armed mercenaries who fired the first shots. Accompanying the mercenaries is a blonde woman in a black protective suit. Oliver is filled with shock upon recognizing the face of the leader of the attack.

Laurel Lance.

The Earth-2 metahuman unleashes her sonic scream, disorienting every single person in the area. She walks through the crowd and towards the mayor, shooting him an unfriendly smirk that made him feel slightly intimidated.

"Hey, Ollie. Miss me?" She teased.

Laurel walks towards a cameraman and makes sure that the camera is pointed directly at her.

"Hello, Star City. My name is Laurel Lance," she introduced herself. "As you may have known, I was dead. Well, as you can see, not anymore. I have to warn you, though. I'm not the same goody-two-shoes you all knew and loved. Death changes people, as it has certainly changed me. No more Mrs. Nice Girl. I send this message to the people of this city. Beware. You are not safe, not as long as I'm around. Oh, and don't call me the Black Canary. Call me the Black Siren."

Laurel grabs the cameraman by the head and snaps his neck, killing him in front of several other cameras.

She looks at Oliver and says, "Until next time, Mr. Mayor."

Laurel leaves as soon as her mercenaries were finished killing all the cops in the scene. Oliver can only stare at her with confusion.

"I take it there's something you forget to tell me," Dinah assumed, suspicious.

* * *

Team Arrow regroups in the Arrow Cave and watch the news report about Laurel Lance's attack on the mayor earlier that day.

 _"Mayor Oliver Queen was attacked today by a group of mercenaries, but what is even more shocking than the attack is the revelation of the leader behind the attack. The believed-to-be-deceased Laurel Lance announced herself alive and a threat to Star City. This is the third time in the past four years that a member of the Lance family who was thought to be dead has come back to life. Did Mayor Oliver Queen know about this..."_

Felicity muted the monitor so the the team can discuss the situation. All eyes were on Oliver, who was on the phone with Sara Lance.

"It's complicated, Sara," Oliver said. "Just let me handle this. I'll explain everything in time. Just, please, stay away from this until it's all over."

After ending the call, Oliver turns to his teammates, who were looking at him with befuddlement and suspicion.

"I understand that you believe I had something to do with this," Oliver started.

"And...?" Dinah asked, expecting a confession.

"You are right," said Oliver.

"You told us that you killed evil Laurel back on Lian Yu to make her pay for killing Quentin," said Felicity. "Why did you lie?"

"Yes, Oliver. Why did you lie?" Dinah asked.

Oliver flashes back again to five months ago.

* * *

 _Five months ago..._

 _Oliver heads to the monastery, where Felicity told him that Dinah and Quentin went to check for survivors. The place was badly damaged from the explosions and all of Talia al Ghul's students lied dead on the ground. Talia al Ghul herself, however, was nowhere to be seen. What he did see, unfortunately, was a dead body with a familiar face. Quentin Lance. He lied on the ground with his ears bleeding out. Only one thing on Earth can cause this kind of damage to a person's ear. A high-pitched scream._

 _Oliver hears fighting nearby and investigates. He found Dinah and Earth-2 Laurel in a fist fight, only Dinah was armed with a blade that clearly belonged to one of Talia's fallen students. Laurel grabs Dinah's arm and then flips her to the ground, taking her blade as well. Laurel presses the blade against Dinah's neck, preparing to slit her throat._

 _"The bad news is you won't be able to scream anymore. The good news is you'll be too dead to care," said Laurel sadistically._

 _"Laurel!"_

 _Laurel and Dinah turn their heads to see Oliver, who was aiming an arrow at the doppelganger of the woman he loved._

 _"Let her go," Oliver demanded._

 _"Stay out of this, my love. This is girl talk," said Laurel, refusing to put down the blade._

 _"Laurel, please," Oliver pleaded._

 _"Oliver, shoot her!" Dinah shouted._

 _"Oh, he won't do that," said Laurel, feeling sure of her words. "Why would he shoot the woman he lo..."_

 _Oliver releases the string of his bow and the arrow hits Laurel between between the shoulder and chest. Laurel falls and lies down on the ground, seemingly dead._

* * *

Oliver had finished explaining to his team of what happened back on Lian Yu. He confessed that his shot was meant to incapacitate Laurel, not kill her. His teammates were both shocked and disappointed at him.

"You never meant to kill her," said Dinah, sounding clearly disappointed.

"I... I couldn't kill her," said Oliver weakly.

"Oliver, I don't need to be the one to remind you, but that wasn't Laurel," said Felicity, sounding disappointed and annoyed with Oliver.

"Felicity, I know that wasn't her!" Oliver shouted suddenly.

Everyone silenced themselves, surprised by Oliver's outburst.

"I know it's not her," Oliver repeated as his voice cracked. "But every time I look at her, I see _her_. I see Laurel. If I killed her... I'd be losing her all over again."

"But that doesn't change the fact that it's not her," Felicity repeated.

Oliver looks away from Felicity as he hangs his head in shame. He felt bad for lying to his team about what he did, but he also felt guilty that his decision caused the death of multiple officers and almost killed his team. This time, he feels as if his reason to blame himself is completely justified. He let Laurel live, and now she's killing people again.

"Felicity, have you found the source of the signal that Faust communicated with?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I tracked the signal back to an abandoned saw mill outside the city," said Felicity, showing the location on the map.

Oliver quickly suits up, preparing to confront Black Siren on his own.

"No way you're going out there alone," said Felicity.

"What happened to those police officers earlier, it's my fault, not yours. I have to be the one to fix this," said Oliver.

"But we're a team, aren't we?" Curtis asked.

"We're coming with you whether you like it or not, Hoss," said Rene.

"What's it gonna be, Oliver? Are you gonna let us back you up, or do we have to keep you down here until you let us come?" asked Dinah, challenging Oliver.

* * *

Green Arrow gives in and allows Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, and Black Canary to accompany him on his mission to take down Black Siren. They rode on their motorcycles to the abandoned saw mill outside the city. They parked their rides a good distance away from the saw mill and traveled the rest of the way on foot, intending to sneak up on Black Siren.

"Overwatch, we're on site," said Green Arrow. "How many heat signatures are inside?"

 _"Uh, none, actually," Overwatch reported. "There's nobody in there. Just the source of the signal."_

The team enter the saw mill through the front door. Overwatch was right. There was no one there. All they found was a phone and a bag full of C4. Green Arrow picks up the phone and takes a look into it. Its latest contact was Alex Faust.

"Well, so much for showin' up," said Wild Dog, feeling as if their visit was pointless.

"Too bad. I was aching for a rematch with that wretched blackbird," said Black Canary.

"Kind of ironic coming from you, considering your name is Black Canary," Mr. Terrific commented.

Wild Dog and Black Canary glare at their humorous teammate.

"Sorry," Mr. Terrific apologized.

"Uh, guys. We have another situation," said Overwatch. "Alex Faust was just busted out of the SCPD."

Realization struck Green Arrow.

"She played us," he muttered. "Overwatch, get out of there!"

* * *

Back at the Arrow Cave...

"Uh, excuse me?" Felicity was confused.

Suddenly, a grenade was thrown close to her position. Felicity gets up to run, but the grenade had detonated already, sending her flying off the platform and crashing into a table. While she rolls on the ground in pain, the elevator doors were blasted open. Coming into the cave is Black Siren, hired mercenaries, and Alex Faust, who had one arm on a cast, thanks to Green Arrow's arrow.

 _"Overwatch? Overwatch?!" Green Arrow shouted._

"Don't worry, Ollie. Your preciously little Overwatch is fine," said Black Siren, answering the call for Felicity. "She's just gonna be catching up with an old friend."

"Hi, Laurel," Felicity greeted her nervously.

"Hi," Laurel greeted her casually. "You still owe me for that broken nose."

"Really? Your nose looks A-OK to me," Felicity joked.

Felicity takes her hand out from behind her back, revealing a flash grenade. She pulls the pin and runs away, letting the grenade detonate and blind her enemies with a bright flashy explosion.

"Do you want me to kill her?" One mercenary asked Black Siren.

"I'm not paying you to keep her alive," said Black Siren, furious.

The mercenaries started sweeping the bunker, looking for the blonde hacker. Faust, meanwhile, started planting bombs all over the place. Black Siren takes a moment to look at the casing that displayed the Black Canary suit of her Earth-1 doppelganger.

"Faust, put one here too," she ordered.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

On the other side of the cave, two mercenaries were looking for Felicity. Felicity was hiding around the corner with a shotgun in her hand. She was nervous about using it, but she knew she had to if she wanted to keep herself alive. She comes out and fires, only to miss and draw attention to herself.

"Oh, frack," she cursed.

The mercenaries started shooting at her, forcing her to hide around the corner again.

"Why is there only one round on this thing?" Felicity complained, dropping the empty shotgun.

Suddenly, the shooting stopped. Felicity peers around the corner to see what happened, only to get whacked in the face with a rifle by a mercenary. She lies on the ground as the mercenary points his rifle at her face.

"You're not gonna feel a thing. Trust me," he said.

Suddenly, a grappling hook arrow pierces him in the back, courtesy of Green Arrow, announcing his arrival. He pulls on the cable and slams the mercenary towards a column, knocking him out. More mercenaries come to subdue the hooded archer, but said hooded archer was not planning on taking it easy with them.

Green Arrow incapacitates one thug with an arrow to the chest and then unleashes a series of moves on the other mercenaries. He knocks one out with a roundhouse kick. He trips one with a two-legged low kick. He flips another to the ground in time to counter an incoming thug's moves. He kicks him in the knee, and then knocks him out by wrapping one leg around his neck and tumbling to the ground, slamming his head to the floor. Green Arrow gets up in time to kick one thug in the stomach. Another thug tries to whack him with his gun, but the archer dodged it. Green Arrow knees him in the stomach and then immediately hits the thug behind him with a back kick. He flips the thug in front of him to the ground, and then finishes the last one with a two-footed kick to the stomach.

"Are you alright?" Green Arrow asked Felicity.

"Now that you're here," said Felicity, happy to see her favorite archer.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back in the main hub, Black Canary, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific grapple down the elevator shaft and immediately take cover from the incoming gunfire. When the shooting ceased temporarily, Black Canary took the opportunity to unleash her Canary Cry, knocking out two mercenaries.

"Nice outfit," Black Siren complimented her counterpart. "Except it would've looked better with fishnets."

"And look like a hooker like you, I don't think so," Black Canary retorted.

Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific engage the other mercenaries in the bunker while Black Canary faces-off against Black Siren.

"I've been waiting for this," said Black Canary, showing off with her bo-staff.

"So have I," said Black Siren.

Black Canary started swinging and Black Siren started kicking. Black Siren dodges Black Canary swings and then unleashes two high kicks, both which were blocked. Black Siren shields herself from the bo-staff with her forearm before hitting Black Canary in the stomach with a spin kick. Black Siren quickly follows by kicking Black Canary on the hip, causing the newbie to drop.

Mr. Terrific throws his T-Spheres at the mercenaries, knocking them out with one hard blow to the noggin. Wild Dog takes out two guns and shoots at any mercenary in his sight. He even shows off by shooting in two directions at the same time. He then gets down on one knee and shoots two mercenaries with his arms spread wide.

"Lara Croft much?" Mr. Terrific referenced.

"Just get to work on defusin' those bombs," said Wild Dog.

Green Arrow and Felicity show up, prompting Faust to run. The archer shoots arrows at more mercenaries while Felicity runs towards Mr. Terrific to help him defuse the bombs. Black Siren flips Black Canary off the platform and right in front of Felicity. Felicity helps her comrade on her feet as Black Siren approaches both of them.

Black Siren throws the hardest punch she can throw straight towards Felicity, hitting her in the nose, knocking her down.

"Now we're even," Black Siren joked.

Black Siren turns around and retreats with Faust and a few remaining mercenaries.

"To be continued," Black Siren quipped.

Black Siren detonates one explosive charge, giving her and her team time to escape.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In the alley outside the mayor's campaign office, Black Siren runs into Green Arrow, who was aiming an arrow at her again.

"Congratulations. You figured out my distraction," said Black Siren sarcastically. "I guess you're not as stupid as Chase led me to believe."

"Please, don't make me do this again," Green Arrow begged.

"You did it before once. You might as well get it over with," said Black Siren.

Unable to find the will to fire, Green Arrow puts his arrow back in his quiver and drops his bow. He then removes his mask and hood, opting for a real face-to-face conversation with Black Siren.

"I am truly sorry," he said.

"You think I'm gonna forgive you that easily?" Black Siren questioned him. "You shot me and left me for dead."

"Then let me make it right," Green Arrow pleaded. "Let me help you, Laurel."

"So, I'm Laurel now?" Black Siren questioned him. "Have you wondered why I decided to attack you this morning?"

"You want revenge. Step one, I'm guessing, is to stain the name of the woman I loved with blood," Green Arrow guessed.

"As far as Star City knows, Laurel Lance is alive and well and a criminal," said Black Siren with a smirk.

"I could've killed you on Lian You. I didn't. I let you live on purpose," Green Arrow confessed. "Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"I don't care," said Black Siren. "If you're not gonna shoot me or take me in, you might as well get out of my way. Besides, don't you have a son to tuck in and kiss goodnight?"

Black Siren playfully kisses Green Arrow on the cheek before wandering off. The green-clad archer just stood there and let her walk away. A decision that he knew he would regret one day.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Oliver returns to the cave to see his team cleaning up the mess. Curtis had finished defusing the bombs planted by Faust. Rene was putting the weapons back in their place. Dinah was treating Felicity's bruised, bleeding nose.

"Hey, are you okay?" Felicity asked the seemingly troubled archer.

"I'm fine," Oliver lied. "Black Siren got away. What happened here?"

"Some of our weapons are missing," said Rene.

"Why would evil Laurel need weapons?" Felicity wondered.

"Mercenaries, she's working with. Obviously, she needs to keep them well-armed," said Oliver.

"Uh, guys. They didn't just steal guns," said Curtis. "They stole one of my T-Spheres."

"Super," said Felicity sarcastically.

"I'm sure Lyla has another prototype she can spare," said Oliver. "I'll go talk to her."

"What about Black Siren?" asked Dinah.

"The world knows Laurel Lance is back, which means we can't be discreet about her anymore. That doesn't change the objective. We stop her, we stop the attacks," Oliver replied. "And I'm sorry. To all of you. I shouldn't have lied about her."

"Just, please, don't do it again," said Felicity, scolding him like a mother.

A surprise visitor grapples down the elevator shaft. Rene, Curtis, and Dinah prepared for battle, but Oliver gestured them to stand down upon recognizing the face of the visitor. Roy Harper.

"Hey," Roy greeted them. "What a mess in here. Need help cleaning up?"

Oliver and Felicity smiled, happy to see him. Roy smiled as well, happy to be back.

* * *

In apartment building somewhere in Star City, Lyla was having dinner with baby John when someone knocked on the door. It was Oliver.

"Hey, Lyla," he greeted her.

"Oliver," Lyla greeted him casually.

"May I come in?" asked Oliver.

Lyla gestures Oliver to come in. Oliver walks up to John Diggle Jr. and smiles at him, as he reminded him of his father.

"I assume you came here for a favor," Lyla guessed.

"In short, Earth-2 Laurel is alive, attacked the bunker, and stole Curtis' T-Sphere. He's gonna need a new one," said Oliver.

"Doesn't he prefer to make his own?" Lyla asked.

"He would, but a significant number of our resources were destroyed in the attack. Until we can restock, he's gonna need a spare," said Oliver.

"I'll call A.R.G.U.S. right away," said Lyla.

Lyla was about to pick up the phone when Oliver decided to take to her about the "mask" she is putting on.

"Lyla, you know you don't have to hide your feelings from me," said Oliver. "I know how you're feeling..."

"Oliver," Lyla interrupted. "John died protecting someone he cared about. I can't be more proud of him. He's gone and I have to live with that. I'm not blaming you. He chose to save Felicity. I can't blame him for that."

"But now your son has to grow up without a father," said Oliver, looking at the little boy still eating his food.

"Oliver, please, stop feeling guilty," Lyla pleaded. "I will honor John's memory by making sure his son grows up to be the best person he can be. You can honor him by fighting for this city. There's no use dwelling on the what ifs. I may have done that when I was told that I had a daughter in another timeline, but I've moved on from that. I'm not telling you to forget about John. I'm simply telling to move on for him. Isn't that what he would want for you?"

Oliver decides to stop playing therapist and think about Lyla's words.

* * *

Later that evening, Oliver visits his son's house. William was currently playing a video game. At first sight of Oliver coming in, William ignores him, for obvious reasons. Oliver sighs, feeling like he should give up. However, he didn't want to. He came here to talk to his son and that is what he's going to do.

"William, I know there's nothing I can say that will make you like me," he started. "But I will tell you something I should've told you five months ago. Before your mother... died... she asked me to make her a promise. To take care of her son. To take care of you. It was a huge responsibility, but I accepted it. I'm your father and I'm gonna take care of you, because your mother wanted me to. No matter what, I am never leaving your side. Ever."

William stops mashing buttons when his father's words hit him hard, even harder than his opponent hitting his character in the game.

"Well, goodnight, buddy," Oliver said as he walked away.

"It's a multiplayer game," said William.

Oliver stopped and looked at his son, who was holding up a second controller.

"Would you like to play?" asked William.

"Of course," said Oliver, smiling.

Oliver sits down and takes the controller.

"What is this game?" asked Oliver.

"Injustice 2," said William. "You just pick a character and mash the buttons to fight."

"Sounds like my kind of game," said Oliver.

"I pick Blue Beetle," said William, selecting his character. "Might I suggest you picking yourself?"

"Fair enough," Oliver replied.

And so, Oliver and his son started playing video games together. They may be far from a true father-and-son bond, but this was a first step.

 **First, I'd like to apologize killing off Diggle and Quentin, but like I said, I was disappointed that the Season 5 cliffhanger didn't have a real payoff. To be honest, Quentin's death was a subjective choice (I've been tired of his daughter issues since Season 5). Diggle's death, on the other hand, was purely an objective choice. I didn't want to kill him off, but there needed to be a death that would really, really hit Oliver hard.**

 **I wish John Diggle could be in this story, but I had to pick someone else to die. I could've picked Nyssa or Curtis, but I went with Diggle instead. I hope you will still read this story.**

 **Oh, and yes, I do understand the humor of Injustice 2 existing in the Arrowverse.**


	3. Flying in the Cold

**For this chapter, we will see how Sara Lance handles her new job and how she reacts to the return of an "old friend." While this chapter is influenced by Legends of Tomorrow 3x01, it's mostly my own story. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: DragonEmperor999, STARCRUSHER99, CallMeMiles, Steve993, hi, Aragorn II Elessar**

 ** _To STARCRUSHER99_: Lol**

 **"I started to wonder what the future might hold for me, and you, and me and you."  
"You want to steal a kiss from me, Leonard? You better be one hell of a thief." - Leonard Snart and Sara Lance, Legends of Tomorrow**

It was closing time at Sink, Shower & Stuff. The last customers of the day have purchased their items and left the store. The employees are preparing to leave. Among those employees is Sara Lance.

After Rip Hunter disbanded the Legends five months ago, they went their separate ways. Unwilling to rely on Mayor Oliver Queen's power and money all the time, Sara opted to fend for herself. So, she applied for a job that pays well and the retail shop is the best she can find. When she gets bored, she would play with the merchandise, specifically the knives. She was feeling nostalgic for the days on the battlefield. Her boss always scolded her for her juvenile actions, and she constantly daydreamed about slitting his throat. If she wanted to keep her job, however, she had to resist.

Before Sara was allowed to leave, she had to clean up the mess she made today, including putting the knives back in their proper places.

"There. Now, what that so hard?" The manager asked sarcastically.

Sara didn't say a word and just wiped her hands clean.

"If you play with the merchandise again, you'll get a 50% decrease in your monthly salary for the rest of the year," the managed threatened her.

Sara puts on a fake smile as she walks away, bumping into the manager deliberately on the way. He returns to his office to pack up, only to discover that his wallet is missing.

Outside the store, Sara steals $200 from the manager's wallet, which she stole when she bumped into him. Leonard Snart would be proud, she thought. Just the thought of the cold-hearted rogue made her drop the smug look on her face. No matter how much time has passed, she still misses him. They may have only known each other for a few months, but he won her heart in a way that no other man, not even Oliver Queen, has attempted.

Reminding herself that grieving now is pointless, she tosses the wallet to the roof of the store and runs away before the store manager realizes that she stole from him.

* * *

Sara takes a cab back to her apartment. The cab stops at a red light, which gives Sara the opportunity to see what's on the news right now. Television screens at a nearby appliance store window were playing the same story from last night. The return of Laurel Lance, a.k.a. Black Siren. Sara couldn't believe it when she first heard it. Feelings of happiness and caution filled up in her. If there was a chance that her sister is alive and well, she would give anything, kill anyone for a hug. However, if the sister she loved so much was truly a criminal now, then she knew she couldn't be too gentle with her if they ever cross paths.

Sara would've gone looking for her, but Oliver asked her to trust him on the matter. Uncharacteristically, she chose to stay away from Laurel for Oliver's sake. She did ask him to promise her a meeting with her sister once he and his team captured her.

The sound of police sirens made Sara look away from the TVs. An armored van was being chased by police cars. Opening her bag to see her new White Canary suit, complete with a mask (she's no longer time-traveling, after all), Sara decided she needed to punch her emotions out in order to sleep peacefully tonight.

"Hey, buddy. You can drop me off here," Sara said to the driver, giving him $50 in advance.

* * *

The armored van was weaving through traffic as it further distances itself from the pursuing police cars. A head pops out of the passenger seat's window. It was a man wearing a blue winter coat, armed with a specialized gun. He pulls the trigger and the gun releases a beam of cold energy that covers a police car with ice. The engines become frozen, causing the car to slow down. The police car behind accidentally crashes into it, followed by another in the rear.

With the three police cars damaged, the armored van gets away.

The van stops at an abandoned warehouse. The criminals inside, however, retreated to the warehouse next to it. Unbeknownst to them, they were followed by a white-suited vigilante, who enters the warehouse through a hole in the roof. She perches herself on a beam on the ceiling as she watched the criminal celebrate their getaway. The man in the blue coat, however, didn't sound pleased. When he lowered his hood, White Canary gasps in shock upon recognizing his face.

"Leonard," she muttered.

Leonard slams his Cold Gun on the table, silencing his crew.

"What are you idiots cheering about?" He started, speaking calmly with a pinch of anger in his tone. "What part of _don't move in 'til I give the signal_ did you not get? We could've gotten out of Kord Industries before the cops showed up."

"Hey, thanks to that Cold Gun of yours, we got away," said one criminal.

"We got lucky," said Captain Cold. "Our client wants this tech delivered in one piece or we don't get our money."

"It's still in one piece," said one criminal, opening the container to show Captain Cold that the device is still intact.

Captain Cold immediately shuts the container. The crew did not say a word, aware that their boss is clearly riled at them for almost costing them the heist.

"Call your friend and tell him to meet us in ten minutes," Captain Cold ordered, trying to sound calm if still aggravated.

A knife comes out of nowhere and hits one criminal in the neck, killing him and causing everyone to look around for whoever threw the projectile.

"It seems have a vigilante in the premises," said Captain Cold, raising his Cold Gun.

Another knife comes out of the shadows and hits a criminal in the back, killing him. The remaining men fire at the direction where the knife came from, only to hit nothing. Captain Cold, meanwhile, sees a figure dashing through the shadows and shoots his Cold Gun at that direction. The vigilante jumps on a pile of crates to avoid the cold beam and then jumps back down to the ground in style, only to step into the light, showing herself.

Before the criminals can open fire again, White Canary throws three more knives. One hit a man in his thigh. The second hit a man in the shoulder. The third one hit a man in the stomach. White Canary takes out her batons and engages the men up-close. She whacks them from head to toe with her batons and adds some martial arts moves for good measure. She spin-kicks one criminal in the face, knees one in the stomach, and kicks one on the back to knock him towards another. She disarms another by throwing his knife at his gun and then jumps at him, wraps her leg around his neck, and slams his head to the ground.

There was only one henchman left, and he was the biggest. White Canary hits him in the face with her baton, kicks him in the stomach, and then knocks him down with a roundhouse kick to the face.

The sound of a gun charging up made the white-suited vigilante stop. She slowly turns around to see Captain Cold aiming his Cold Gun at her.

"That's a fantastic outfit," Captain Cold complimented her, admiring her suit and _other_ features. "Did you make it?"

White Canary couldn't say a word. She was so surprised to see him standing right in front of her.

"Although, I must say, you're showing a bit too much with that low of a neckline," Captain Cold commented.

"It keeps the men distracted," said White Canary with a smirk.

"Ooh, I know I am," Captain Cold joked. "Call me Cold. You?"

"White Canary," the vigilante introduced herself.

"I must say. You got moves, Canary," Captain Cold complimented her again.

"You really don't recognize me, do you?" asked White Canary.

"I doubt I'd forget meeting someone as ravishing as you," Captain Cold said flirtatiously.

White Canary couldn't help but smile a bit. Cold always had a way with words and she would often crack a smile out of admiration or amusement. However, her reminiscence distracted her and failed to react to the firing of the Cold Gun. She gets knocked down to the ground and couldn't get back up. Her mid-section was freezing.

"I'd love to stay and ice you, my beautiful Canary, but I have a deadline," said Captain Cold. "Tell the boys when they wake up that they're fired. I never liked them. Thanks for beating some sense into them, by the way."

Captain Cold takes the box containing the stolen tech from Kord Industries and leaves the warehouse. White Canary remained lying down, feeling too cold to stand up.

Fortunately, she has an earpiece that would allow her to contact Team Arrow just in case she needs their assistance. Now was the time to use it.

"O-Ol-Oliver... F-F-Felicity... h-h-help me."

* * *

The next day, at a food court in Star City Mall, Sara Lance drinks a smoothie while she waits for company. A guy tried to flirt with her, but she twists his wrist and threatens to break his arm if he didn't go away. He did. The guy ran away and past Ray Palmer, who happens to be one of the people that Sara contacted earlier that day to meet her here.

"What was that all about?" Ray asked her.

"Guy tried to get touchy with me," said Sara.

"Ah," Ray understood.

Ray sits down with Sara just as another familiar face showed up. Nathaniel "Nate" Heywood.

"Hey, guys," he greeted them.

"Good to see you, too," said Ray, shaking hands with Nate.

"So, any reason why I had to leave Central City and take a train here to Star City?" asked Nate.

"Where's Amaya?" Sara asked, wondering why Nate showed up alone.

"She, uh... we kinda broke up," Nate answered. "She went back to 1942."

"I'm sorry, man," said Ray, feeling sorry for his friend.

"So, back to my question. What are we doing here?" Nate asked again.

"Let's just say I found us a way for us win the Time Bureau's respect," said Sara.

"Really? How?"

Jefferson Jackson has arrived, having heard Sara's answer to Nate's question.

"Hey, man," Ray greeted the young man.

"Where's Stein?" Sara asked Jax. "I thought I asked you to bring him along."

"I was gonna, but..." Jax paused for a few seconds. "Lily's pregnant."

Sara, Ray, and Nate were surprised and delighted to hear this news.

"That's wonderful," said Sara.

"Marty's gonna be a grandpa," said Ray.

"Mick would love this to hear this, well, mostly because he gets to buy the cigarettes," said Nate.

"Lily's baby shower is today and I didn't want Grey to miss it," said Jax.

"I guess one half of Firestorm is sitting out this mission," said Sara.

"What mission?" Jax asked as he sat down.

"I found an anachronism last night," said Sara. "Leonard Snart."

"What?!" The boys asked simultaneously, surprised.

"There was a robbery at Kord Industries last night. The robbers were in a getaway van and I followed. The leader was Snart," said Sara.

"Are you sure?" asked Ray.

"A police car's engines were frozen during the chase," Sara said.

"Yep, that's Snart alright," Ray agreed.

"I confronted him. He didn't recognize me, which means he's obviously from a time before he became a Legend," said Sara. "This is our chance to get the Time Bureau to deal us back in. Rip might even give us our ship back."

"Why do you even bother? Getting bored with an ordinary life?" Nate asked.

"What? No," Sara lied with a fake smile. "I love my job."

"At Sink, Shower & Stuff?" Ray questioned her.

"Hey, even vigilantes have to pay their bills," said Sara. "How about you guys? Enjoying being ordinary?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," Nate lied. "I am the third most popular hero in Central City. I was number two until, well... The Flash is back."

"Well, I am the first most popular at Silicon Valley, when I'm not working for a Holistic social networking program," said Ray, trying to sound positive and failing to do so.

Sara then turns her attention to Jax. He just shrugged at her, meaning that his job as a mechanic has not gone anywhere in the past five months.

After exchanging looks, the four agreed that they're bored with their new lives and wanted to go back to time-traveling. They immediately get up and leave to get their old job back. However, just as they left the mall, they ran into someone familiar. Martin Stein.

"Greetings, everyone," he greeted them.

"Grey, what are you doing here?" asked Jax. "I thought you were staying at home for Lily's baby shower."

"I was, until Lily told me that she's willing to postpone the event if the situation Ms. Lance called us for is urgent," said Martin. "Besides, I cannot just let you wander into battle without your other half."

"I guess Firestorm is back in business," said Sara, happy to have Martin Stein on board.

"Where's Mr. Rory?" asked Martin, having expected to see the entire team with Sara.

"Still in Aruba," Sara answered. "I'd rather not bother him, especially considering what, or more specifically, _who_ this mission is about."

* * *

Thanks to Sara swiping a badge from an agent from the Time Bureau a few months ago, the five Legends were able to gain access to the Time Bureau's secret facility. They were immediately met with several agents pointing energy pistols at them.

"Nice welcoming committee," said Sara sarcastically.

"I am beginning to second-guess my decision," said Martin, putting his hands in the air.

"I think there must be a misunderstanding," said Ray. "We're the Legends."

"We know who you losers are," said an agent named Ava Sharpe. "Get down on the ground and put your hands behind your head."

"We came here to talk to Rip Hunter," said Sara.

"Get down on the ground!" Ava ordered again.

"C'mon, lady. We just want one conversation with Rip," Jax pleaded.

Ava immediately grabs Ray and pushes him down to the ground.

"Ow!" Ray cried. "Lady, why are you so mean?"

"Agent Sharpe, that's enough."

The founder of the Time Bureau, Rip Hunter, showed up before Ava could cuff Ray.

"Now, someone mind telling me what..."

Rip was cut short when Nate's fist made contact with his face. Nate pins Rip to a column in spite of Time Bureau agents aiming their pistols at him.

"You son of a bitch," Nate cursed angrily. "You took Amaya back to 1942 without letting me know. Why?"

"Because she told me not to tell you," said Rip. "Ms. Jiwe asked me to return her to 1942 and specifically told me not to inform you."

"Okay, if we're done here, can we please get to the part where we tell you why we're here?" Sara asked, tired of all the shenanigans.

"Explain away, Ms. Lance," said Rip.

"We found an anachronism," said Sara.

"That's impossible. 2017 was cleared of all anachronisms five months ago," said Ava.

"Well, you missed one," said Sara. "Leonard Snart."

"Are you certain of that, Sara?" asked Rip.

"I got shot with a Cold Gun last night, and the guy holding the gun didn't recognize me, which means, obviously, he's an anachronism," said Sara, sounding very sure of her claim.

"But how could this Leonard Snart have remained hidden from our scanners?" Ava wondered.

"You tell me," Sara replied.

"Very well, Ms. Lance. We'll look into it," said Rip. "You can leave the same way you came in."

"We're not leaving until you give us a chance to prove ourselves," said Sara.

"Ms. Lance, I disbanded the Legends for a reason," said Rip.

"And that would be what?" Sara sassed him.

"Asking you to handle a temporal situation is like cutting a donut with a chainsaw," said Rip.

"I am not sure I am fond of this change of attitude, Captain Hunter," said Martin.

"It's been five years, Professor Stein. Keep that in mind," said Rip.

And so, the Time Bureau started searching for Leonard Snart. The Legends stayed and refused to leave. The bureau's anachronism detector couldn't located anything. They scanned Central City and Star City, but their computers keep giving them the same message. No anachronism detected.

"Maybe instead of searching for anachronisms, you should check the papers or security cameras," Ray suggested.

Rip did exactly what Ray suggested. Through facial recognition, they found Leonard Snart leaving the city in a mini van and the only building in the area he was traveling to was an abandoned saw mill.

"Found him," said Rip. "Agent Sharpe, take two agents with you, please. Subdue the anachronism with extreme caution."

"The anachronism's name is Leonard Snart," said Sara defensively. "And she's not going anywhere unless we come to."

"You think you can force me to say, Ms. Lance?" Ava questioned.

"I was trained by the League of Assassins. I think I can take you down with just one move," said Sara, glaring at Ava.

"You can try if you want," Ava dared.

"Enough," Rip intervened.

"Capta... Director Hunter, please, at least consider that you may need backup," Martin pleaded.

"Snart's not just some video game thug you can take out in one punch," said Jax. "Knowing him, he's probably prepared in case of intruders."

"Well, my agents are not video game obstacles you can remove with one move," Rip replied.

"Rip, you either let us take care of this or your girlfriend and I can go one round and trash this place," Sara threatened.

Rip and Sara stare at one another with seriousness, neither one giving in to the other.

"Fine," said Rip. "But Agent Sharpe comes with you."

"Good thing we brought our suits," said Sara.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

White Canary, Atom, Firestorm, and Citizen Steel enter through a time portal with Ava and two other agents.

"This feels more like a cosplay party than a mission," Ava commented.

"Shut up and let's bag ourselves an anachronism," said White Canary. "Ray, mind knocking on the door?"

"An actual knock or the ion blaster knock?' asked Atom.

White Canary glares at him like he's an idiot.

"Ion blaster knock, got it," said Atom.

Atom fires his ion blasters and blows the doors open. Everyone gets into their battle positions as they expected a shootout to occur. However, there was no one in the saw mill except for Leonard Snart, who was drinking a glass of scotch.

"Well, well, well. White Canary, as I live and breathe," Leonard greeted the blonde vigilante with a charming smile on his face. "Two encounters in two days. I'm starting to think your interest in me is more than professional."

"What can I say? I can't stop myself from running into you," Sara replied, smiling at him as well.

"Well, there's no need for a bloodbath. Take me in, if you must," said Leonard, putting his hands forward, expecting to be cuffed.

* * *

And so, Leonard Snart was apprehended and taken back to the Time Bureau without a fight. They confiscated his coat and Cold Gun and put him in the operating room. An agent named Gary was observing the tests on Leonard Snart and then reports the results to Rip, Ava, and the Legends.

"There's something wrong. He's not an anachronism," said Gary.

"But that doesn't make sense," said Ray. "Snart is dead, so there's no other explanation as to why he would be here other than he's an anachronism."

"We scanned him three times. All results negative," said Gary.

"Then what is he?" Rip wondered.

Sara walks closer to the window of the operation room, staring at Leonard with confusion and grief. She places her hand on the window as if she was trying to reach for him.

"Let me talk to him," said Sara.

"I can't allow that," said Ava.

Sara quickly takes out a knife and threateningly points it at Ava.

"Take all the time you need, Ms. Lance," said Rip, trying to prevent a fight from happening.

Rip asks all the agents inside the operating room to leave so Sara can have a moment alone with Leonard. She slowly walks towards him, still feeling as if she's dreaming. There he is. Leonard Snart. Right in front of her. She closes her eyes twice to see if she was dreaming, but he was still sitting on the chair. When his eyes met hers, she can feel herself suddenly becoming nervous, which is strange since nervousness is a feeling she's abandoned since joining the League of Assassins. She grabs a chair and sits right next to him, trying to look surprised and hide her trepidation.

"Interrogated by my favorite bird. This must be my lucky day," said Leonard, smirking at Sara.

Once again, Sara couldn't help but smile. It's like every word that comes out of his mouth triggers this hard-to-ignore feeling within her, forcing her to smile.

"Ooh, did I just make the little bird blush?" Leonard continued to tease Sara.

Sara, a hardhearted warriors trained by the League of Assassins, could not stop herself from melting at every single word said by the infamous Leonard Snart.

"You really don't remember me, huh?" Sara asked.

"Should I?" Leonard replied.

"It's me. It's Sara," said Sara, desperately trying to make him remember.

"Lovely name for a lovely lady," Leonard commented.

Sara not only smiles again. She giggles. She feels like a high school girl. She just wants to hit herself, which she almost did when her hand stopped halfway towards her cheek.

"Let's start simple," said Sara. "What is your name?"

"Leonard Snart," Leonard answered.

"Your nickname?" Sara asked.

"Captain Cold, though I prefer to leave out the _captain_ part," Leonard answered.

"Your profession?" Sara asked.

"A professional thief," Leonard answered, feeling proud of himself.

"Any relatives?" Sara asked.

"I have a sister. Lisa," Leonard answered. "I haven't met her, though."

"Wait, you don't remember talking or hanging out with your sister?" Sara asked, confused.

Leonard didn't answer this time, because he didn't know how to answer this question.

"Do you remember Mick Rory?" Sara asked.

"I heard about him. Some hothead pyromaniac who I worked with. I don't recall, however," said Leonard. "If I didn't know any better, Ms. Lance, I think you think you know me."

"That's because I do," said Sara.

"Prove it," Leonard dared.

Sara holds his right hand and brushes her thumb against the silver ring on his pinky finger.

"This is a reminder of your first job with Mick Rory," she started. "You guys were going to rob a Freeport warehouse. You spent three weeks casing the target, memorizing shift changes and delivery schedules. What you didn't prepare for was an upgraded security system. All you managed to steal was this lousy pinky ring. So sad."

Leonard closes his eyes when as an image flashed in his mind. He and Sara were on some sort of futuristic-looking vessel. He was telling her the tale of the pinky ring, and the details were the exact same as he just heard right now. Then he remembered her final comment, filled with the words "lousy pink ring" and "so sad."

Leonard opens his eyes as soon as the images stopped.

"You're remembering," Sara guessed hopefully.

"So what if we met before? What were we to each other?" Leonard asked.

Instead of speaking words, Sara slowly leans in and kisses Leonard on the lips. The people watching through the window were surprised to see this, especially the Legends.

"Well, now we know why Ms. Lance is so interested in Leonard Snart," Ava commented.

"Did any of you know about this?" Ray asked his teammates.

"Other than the fact that they love playing cards together, no," said Jax.

"I suppose I have noticed signs within the glancing and staring, but I assumed they were just signs of respect for one another," said Martin.

"A crook and an assassin, huh? Being a guy who's seen a lot of movies, they're the weirdest couple I've ever seen," Nate commented.

While Sara's lips were on his, Leonard could see another image flash in his mind. The image he sees was of him and Sara kissing. He can remember the emotions he felt during that kiss. Fear. Regret. Something else he wasn't familiar with.

Once the kiss ended, the two just stared at each other. Sara was hoping the kiss worked, even if it sounded too Disney to be real. Leonard, meanwhile, was confused.

"Remember anything?" Sara asked, hoping for a positive answer.

"Hard to explain, really," said Leonard.

Meanwhile, in the weapons vault, a couple of agents were inspecting the Cold Gun. They rip it open and found some kind of chip attached to the circuitry. One agent was about to rip it out, but once the tool he was using touched the chip, it unleashed a wave of electromagnetic energy, disabling everything electronic in the base.

The lights went out, all weapons were disabled, and every door in every room opened.

"What just happened?" asked Ray.

"I suppose that's my cue," said Leonard.

Leonard swipes the Time Bureau badge from Sara and knocks her out by hitting her in the head with a surgical light.

"I'm sorry, my pretty little Canary, but I have a job to do," said Leonard.

Leonard makes a run for it and takes back his coat and his Cold Gun, which was still active thanks to a second chip that prevented it from being affected by the EMP. He shoots every Time Bureau agent in his way until he makes it to the elevator. Using the special chip in his Cold Gun, he restarts the power on the elevator. Rip and the Legends were about to apprehend, but he fires his Cold Gun again and forms a wall of ice between them.

"Nice meeting you, Director Hunter," Leonard teased.

And with those final words, Leonard Snart has escaped.

"So, can we have our ship back?" Ray asked Rip, even if it was a bad time to do so.

Rip sighs and glares at Ray, forcing him to drop his hopeful smile, before tending to his frozen agents.

"I don't think we're getting our ship back," said Jax.

* * *

Leonard Snart casually walks out of the building where the Time Bureau's base is secretly located and picks up the phone to call someone.

 _"Did you get it?"_

"Yes, I did," Leonard replied, looking at the second chip installed in his gun.

 _"Good. That means we can monitor the Time Bureau's activities anywhere, anytime."_

"What's the next phase of our plan?" asked Leonard.

 _"Now, you lay low. Wait for the others to finish their parts of the first phase and then we move on."_

"You still haven't told me the entirety of your plan, and I'm just aching to be fed with the juicy details," said Leonard.

 _"All in good time, Mr. Snart. Besides, what would happen if you get captured for real? It's that reason alone I keep my true intentions a secret from you and the others."_

"All in the good time, I guess," said Leonard, agreeing to wait for the _juicy_ details.

 **Man, what a reunion. Don't you think? For those who don't know me, I'm a big-time Captain Canary shipper. It's too bad it can never be, not to mention the writers don't even address Sara's feelings for him after Season 1. Well, I will.**

 **So, Leonard Snart is not an anachronism. But he doesn't remember his sister or Mick. So, what is he?**


	4. Not Human

**Flash, check. Arrow, check. Legends of Tomorrow, check. Now, Supergirl. While based on Episode 3x01, I really want to emphasize Kara's decision to abandon her humanity, which involves some changes, of course. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Master Skywalker 121, Superior Tennyson, Steve993, Aragorn II Elessar, CallMeMiles**

 ** _To Jason Hunter_: Yes, Supergirl is, in fact, next.**

 ** _To Guest_: No, not yet. Reign will have to wait.**

 ** _To Hunter10_: No, I will not have Reign show up next. Believe me, I'm loving Reign so far, but not so much as to do what you have asked me to do TWICE, which is bring her in early. Just, please, stop begging. I'll bring Reign in eventually, but not yet. Besides, Kara is the main focus. She always is in her own story. Oh, and one last thing, please watch your language, or as Captain America would put it, "Language!"**

 **"I don't know. I don't know if it's possible. I don't know if it's possible to have everything you want." - Kara Zor-El, Supergirl**

Supergirl hovers over National City, closing her eyes and listening to for danger, all the while daydreaming about her and Mon-El having a romantic moment, as well as reuniting with her mother, Alura. She snaps out of it when she hears a pursuit in progress. She opens her eyes and flies towards the direction of the sound.

Alex and Maggie were pursuing a semi driven by robbers who had recently stolen alien technology. Suddenly, the semi slows down, causing the police car Alex and Maggie are driving in to crash into its bumper. The semi drags them along the road as the back of the trailer opens. Robert DuBois, a.k.a. Bloodsport, gets behind a machine gun and aims it directly at the engaged couple. Fortunately, Supergirl shows up just in time to block her sister and her sister's fiance from the rain of bullets. She breaks the machine gun as DuBois retreats to the top of the trailer.

On the top, Supergirl and DuBois face off. Armed with his specialized electric prod, he fights the Girl of Steel up-close. Supergirl dodges every swing he throws at her until she grabs his prod with her bare hand. She twists his arm slightly and then brutally smacks him off the trailer, sending him flying high and crashing into a mini-van. Despite the bruised back, he gets back on his feet and escapes the scene.

The semi was about to run over a van with a mother and a child in it. Luckily for them, Supergirl stops the truck by literally getting in the way, badly damaging the grille and injuring the two drivers inside.

"Supergirl, you're the best," said the little boy in the van.

Supergirl, however, ignores the child and flies away. Alex and Maggie get out of their car to arrest the unconscious criminals in the semi. They also watch the Girl of Steel fly away without even so much as smiling at the boy before taking off.

"Doesn't even stop for autographs anymore," said Maggie.

"I'm worried about her," said Alex. "I gotta make a call."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

On the other side of National City, five drug dealers were confronted by Guardian.

Currently, both his arms are being held by two of the criminals while one of them punches him. Fortunately, his suit was helping him be more resistant to the punches. He breaks free of the criminals' hold and slams both of them to the ground with his arms. He activates his shield and whacks the thug who's been punching him, knocking him out. Two more remain. They fight him at the same time, but Guardian manages to defend himself against both of them. He kicks one criminal in the knee before whacking him with his shield. He takes out the last one by grabbing his arm, flipping him to the ground, and hitting him in the face with his shield.

"Stay down," he said.

 _"Yo, Guardian," Winn called from inside the van. "Phone call from Alex. Should I patch you through?"_

"Sure," said Guardian. "Alex?"

 _"How's the Guardian business?" asked Alex._

"Tell Maggie she'll find five unconscious drug dealers in an alley on 3rd Avenue," said Guardian.

"No problem," said Alex. "But that's not why I called. Kara just saved the day, but she got a big careless again."

"What's the damage?" asked Guardian.

"She stopped a semi with two goons inside. Severe concussions and massive upper body damage," Alex reported.

Guardian sighs with concern.

 _"Can you maybe talk to her for me?" asked Alex. "I promised her I wouldn't talk to her about her feelings."_

"I'll try," said Guardian.

 _"Thank you," said Alex._

* * *

The next day, Head of CatCo James Olsen and CEO of L-Corp Lena Luthor attend a meeting with the mayor about the unveiling of the new Supergirl statue on the waterfront. Unfortunately for both of them, one attendant in the meeting is someone they aren't fond of. Morgan Edge, CEO of Edge Global. While everyone was sitting down, Edge was looking out the window.

"Seems like only yesterday, this city was in ruins from the Daxamite invasion," Edge started. "Now, it looks like a project for the future."

"You can thank Lena Luthor and L-Corp for that," said James, smiling at Lena.

Lena smiled back at James.

"But it's gonna take more than a statue of the Girl of Steel to reassure the people of a safer future," said Edge. "National City is getting worse by the day and we're trusting an alien in a skirt and a rusty piece of silver to take care of us."

"Don't forget the DEO and the NCPD," said the mayor. "We're a team, Mr. Edge. We all have to work as one to make this city a home for its citizens."

"This isn't about the progress of the rebuild. It's about CatCo," said Edge, looking directly as James. "CatCo's been printing biased articles as of late since Mr. Olsen has been sitting on Cat Grant's throne. It's not good for business and you know it, Mr. Olsen."

"Says the man who evicts people out of their homes, condemning them to poverty while feeding National City's wealthy," Lena replied, sounding calmly critical.

"Supporting CatCo, huh, Lena? Of course, I shouldn't be surprised, given the good publicity that CatCo is giving you," Edge criticized.

"CatCo has a good reason for the positive reviews on L-Corp," said James. "Lena Luthor has donated millions to help rebuild the city. If that's not worthy of a praise, I don't know what is."

"Really? Because I thought that was restitution for the actions of her brother. Or was it her mother?" Edge accused with a smug look on his face.

"Mr. Edge, I advise you to watch your tone. Ms. Luthor is only trying to help," said the mayor. "Meeting adjourned."

Everyone stands up and leaves the office, except for James, Lena, and Edge.

"You think you can use this meeting to tear me down, Edge?" Lena questioned her business rival. "You're not as powerful as you think."

"We'll see," said Edge, taking her words as a challenge. "Mark my words, Mr. Olsen. CatCo belongs to Edge Global, and I'm gonna make sure of it."

Morgan Edge leaves the office, leaving Lena alone with James, who remained sitting with a troubled expression on his face.

"Something wrong, Mr. Olsen?" asked Lena. "C'mon, we're friends, or trying to be. You can talk to me."

"Kara," said James.

"Still down in the dumps?" Lena guessed.

"It's been five months, Lena, and she's only getting worse," said James.

"I suppose that's on me," said Lena. "I'm the one who drove her boyfriend away, after all."

"Don't blame yourself, Lena. You did what you had to do to save the city," said James.

"I'll talk to her if you want," Lena volunteered. "Maybe I can help."

* * *

Later that day, at CatCo, James called a meeting about the latest news. Among those news is the 65% decrease in crime rate due to Supergirl's increased activity in the past five months. After the meeting, James asked Kara to stay behind.

"You're gonna get that article ready by tonight, right?" asked James, if nervously.

"I know how to interview myself, James," Kara replied.

"Uh... look, Kara. I know you prefer to keep to yourself, but I really need to talk to you," said James.

"Let me guess. Alex put you up to this?" Kara guessed.

"She's just being a good sister, Kara. She's worried about you. _I'm_ worried about you," said James.

"There's no need for you to worry," said Kara.

"Kara, most of the criminals you've put away the past five months, I know what you did to them," said James. "You've been more brutal as of late."

"I've broken some bones and twisted a few arms before," said Kara.

"But not like this," said James. "Kara, do I even have remind you about last week? That crime lord can't walk or move his arms for the rest of life."

"He deserved it," said Kara darkly.

"Kara, this is serious. This isn't about you having to hurt them to make them stand down. You _want_ to hurt them," said James seriously.

"Your point?" Kara asked, unapologetic for her actions.

"Have you really lost that much of your humanity, Kara?" James questioned, worried.

"Since when was I ever human?" Kara replied.

James opens his mouth, but no words came out. He didn't know how to answer that question in a way that will make her listen instead of retort.

"Can I go now?" Kara asked as she crossed her arms.

"Kara, I know you miss Mon-El, but you don't have to take your anger out on criminals. You need to talk to us. We care about you. I... I care about you," said James.

Kara decided to leave the office without his permission, only to see someone else familiar. Lena Luthor, waiting by her desk.

"Kara, hey," she greeted her friend.

"Hey," Kara greeted, trying not to sound too glum. "What are you doing here? You have something you want CatCo to look into?"

"No, I just came here to... talk to you," said Lena. "I'm really sorry about Mon-El..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," Kara interrupted. "You did what was necessary to save everyone in National City. I can't hate you for that."

Before Lena can talk further, Kara walks away. Lena heads into the office to see James. He was pacing back and forth, hanging his head. He had the same look on his face that he had after the meeting with the mayor. He stopped contemplating when he saw that he had a visitor.

"Ms. Luthor," James greeted her formally. "What can I do for you?"

"More like what can I do for you. Edge wants to buy CatCo, but I have a solution," said Lena. "Before I tell you, I need to ask. What did you say to her? To Kara?"

"It doesn't matter. She's still avoiding the people she loves," said James hopelessly.

"Love," Lena giggled. "Now, there's a word."

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"I saw the way you looked at her," said Lena. "It's exactly how Jack looked at me. You two have known each other for three years. Has it been that long or has it just begun?"

"Kara and I used to date," James confessed.

"She never told me that," said Lena.

"I guess it didn't seem relevant," said James.

"But you still love her, don't you?" asked Lena.

"I do," James admitted. "But she's moved on, and she's still upset at Mon-El. I can't tell her the truth. It won't matter."

"Who's to say she's gotten over you?" asked Lena.

"I just want to help her move forward. I can't bring my feelings for her into this. Surely, you can understand that," said James.

"I understand," said Lena. "Don't worry. I won't tell."

"So, what is your solution to our Morgan Edge problem?" asked James.

* * *

Alex, Maggie, J'onn, Winn, and James meet up at the alien bar for dinner. However, Kara didn't show up. Again. On the TV is the news reporting about the same story. Supergirl has been everywhere in the last five months, almost making crime disappear in National City.

"She does know that the cops are more than capable to do their jobs, right?" Maggie wondered, feeling like she's gonna lose her job soon.

"Nope," Winn casually answered. "And we can forget about her showing up tonight."

"Or doing her assignment," James added.

"How much longer do we have to keep giving her space?" asked Winn.

"I don't know how much space I can give to her," said Alex.

"As frustrating as this may be," J'onn spoke.

"Beyond," Alex added.

"Patience is the most we can offer," J'onn finished. "None of us here have lost someone special recently. We can't fault her for keeping her distance."

"Uh, James, can we have a word in private?" Alex asked.

Alex and James chat near the jukebox, away from the others so they can't listen.

"I talked to Lena," said Alex. "She said something about you still being in love with Kara."

James laughed a little, embarrassed.

"Is it true?" asked Alex.

"It is," James confessed.

"Well, to be honest, I've always favored you more than Mon-El for Kara," said Alex. "Believe it or not, I'm still surprised she broke up with you. She was so very hopelessly in love with you, I can't believe she would give it up that simply."

"If you're suggesting that I tell her, I can't," said James.

"Understandable," Alex replied. "But right now, you're our best bet. Maybe if Kara still feels the same way about you, she'll let you help her."

" _If_ she still feels the same way," James doubted.

* * *

Kara, dressed as Supergirl, returned to the DEO once Winn contacted her about the identity of the man she fought last night.

"Meet Robert DuBois, also known as Bloodsport, not any sport I'm aware of," Winn introduced as he showed the person of interest's picture and profile.

"What do we know about him?" asked J'onn.

"Remember the bombings at City Hall? That was him. He's been AWOL ever since." Winn answered.

Supergirl takes Winn's keyboard and does further research on Bloodsport.

"His files say he's ex-military," she read.

"Where was he last stationed?" asked Alex.

"Fort Harrison, like 20 minutes outside the city," Winn answered.

"He worked security detail," Kara read further.

"Which means he knows the ins and outs of the base. Weapons, technology, everything," J'onn added.

"I got this," said Supergirl

Supergirl turns around and flies out of the DEO, not even bothering to bring backup.

* * *

Supergirl flies to Fort Harrison to confront Bloodsport. She lands to find a dead soldier. Unable to see what's inside the base due to the lead walls, Supergirl walks inside. It seemed empty, until an energy blast came out of nowhere and hit her. It hurt her, knocking her down to the ground. Two soldiers showed up to shoot down whatever fired the blast, but they, too, were hit by the invisible vessel's energy blasts.

Supergirl gets back on her feet and challenges the invisible vessel. She slides on the floor to duck under the next blast and then uses her Heat Vision. The invisible vessel turns out to be a Daxamite war ship. Her Heat Vision caused its cloaking mechanism to malfunction, making the ship visible. Bloodsport comes out of the ship to retreat.

"Help me, please," one of the injured soldiers cried out.

Bloodsport runs away. Supergirl was torn between chasing him or tending to the wounded. In the end, she chose to help the soldier.

* * *

Later that night, Supergirl was about to fly back to the DEO when she heard the signal from James' watch call to her. She flies to CatCo and changes into Kara Danvers as she enters James' office.

"I'm here. What's the emergency?" She asked.

"You didn't turn your article in," said James.

"You beeper-ed me for a deadline?" Kara questioned, sounding furious. "That watch is for emergencies only."

"I know what it's for, and this looks like an emergency," said James. "I'm worried about your, Kara. I'm your friend, but I have to be your boss sometimes."

"Don't you ever do that again," Kara warned him.

"You've been spending less time as Kara Danvers, ignoring your job, ignoring me... this has to stop," said James. "You can't spend the rest of your life in the dark, Kara. It'll change you, and not for the better."

"No, I am changing for the better. This city needs saving. I'm saving it by being Supergirl," said Kara.

"At the cost of being Kara Danvers?" James questioned. "Kara, your have a life outside the cape. I know you're hurting, but that doesn't mean you should abandon your humanity. You channel your anger and grief into your fists and use them to pummel every criminal that comes across your way without any regard of what damage you do to them. Whether someone is good or bad, you always show mercy."

Kara was beginning to reach boiling point. James could see it, but he was not going to stand down. He, along with Alex and Winn and J'onn, want Kara to stop isolating herself from her friends and family. Kara could express no further how much she does not want to endure these constant lectures about her maintaining her humanity.

"You know what? If I am expected to put Supergirl on hold to write this article, then maybe CatCo isn't for me after all," said Kara.

"What are you saying?" asked James.

"I quit," said Kara.

Kara turns around and stomps out of the office.

"Kara, wait!" James called.

It was too late. Kara had flown away, leaving James to wonder what he did wrong.

* * *

The next morning, Kara sat in her apartment, watching Cat Grant on TV. She was now the White House Press Secretary, a position rewarded to her by President Olivia Marsdin. It always made Kara smile to see that Cat has moved on from CatCo to find a bigger purpose. With her knowledge in politics and unique way with words, Cat Grant was more than qualified to handle her new position.

 _"Go ahead. Fire away," Cat dared the reporters._

Before the questioning and answering could begin, an uninvited guest made her way into Kara's apartment. Alex. She was not happy, and Kara could sense another lecture coming.

"You quit?" Alex asked her.

"Don't start with me," Kara warned her.

"You've spent years and worked hard to become a reporter at CatCo," said Alex.

"And it was a colossal waste of time," said Kara.

Alex didn't listen and continued. "Look, Kara, I know you're still not over Mon-El..."

"Mon-El is gone," Kara interrupted. "He didn't dump me. I sent him away. I have nothing to grieve about."

"Okay, that's it," said Alex, deciding that she is done playing the nice sister. "For the past five months, I have given you plenty of space to grieve. I didn't even try to force you to come to game night."

"That's because Supergirl has a job to do," said Kara.

"Well, I've grown tired of your pity party," said Alex.

"My pity party?" Kara questioned. "If I recall correctly, I'm an adult. I'm allowed to make my decisions and stick with them. I will always make the decision I make."

"Even if it means abandoning things that are important?" Alex replied.

"Being Supergirl _is_ important," Kara implied.

Alex sighs. "But Kara Danvers..."

"KARA DANVERS SUCKS RIGHT NOW!" Kara shouted. "Supergirl is a hero. She saved the world. She inspires people. Kara Danvers... she's just a sad little girl who lost her boyfriend. I don't want to be that girl anymore."

"I know that it hurts," said Alex.

"No, you don't," said Kara. "You have Maggie. But if you lost her, if the woman you were about to marry is gone forever, what would you be doing? You would be at a bar, drunk, broken, a wreck at work."

"All you did was make a choice," said Alex.

"Yeah, I did," said Kara. "I made a sacrifice for the good of everyone, not for myself. I will always make the decision I make."

"And how far into the dark are you gonna go?" asked Alex. "Until you cross the line?"

"Don't you dare ask me that question," Kara growled.

"And what about CatCo?" asked Alex. "You've worked so hard to become a reporter..."

"And it was a colossal waste of time," said Kara. "I tried to be human, but I'm not. Kara Danvers was a mistake. What makes me, _me_ is Supergirl."

"Kara Danvers is my favorite pers..."

"Just stop, Alex!" Kara interrupted. "Unless you're gonna give me an update on Bloodsport, don't talk to me."

Kara sits back down and continues to listen to Cat Grant's interview. Alex decided to tell Kara about what J'onn and Winn found out while digging into Bloodsport's recent activities, including the technology he's stolen.

"Bloodsport stole technology capable of cloaking a nuke," Alex reported. "We think he's planning on attack the waterfront during the statue unveiling this afternoon. J'onn wants us all to be there."

"I'll be there," said Kara.

Alex turns to leave, but not before saying one more thing to her grieving sister.

"James is worried about you too, you know?" She said. "He's been there for you since the beginning. When I couldn't get through to you, he could. He knew you in a way that I never could. Even after all you've been through, he's still looking out for you. No reason to push him away now."

Alex finally leaves.

Kara knew that her sister was playing a card by using James, only she didn't know what the card said. Alex was right, though. James has been there for her from the start of her journey as Supergirl, from the start of a new era in Kara Danvers' life. He has been an important part of her life and she could not deny that. However, after their fight last night, she couldn't face him.

Looking to her right, she can see the interdimensional extrapolator on the counter. She could just take a brief trip to Earth-1 and see Barry before she attends the unveiling of her statue. Seeing Barry always made her smile. He was so much like her. Awkward. Lively. She wished she could add "full of hope" to the list, but the way she was feeling right now was anything but hopeful. Maybe that's why she wanted to see him. Maybe his aura of hope could rub off on her and give her what she needs to rebuild her life... maybe more...

"What is wrong with me? Am I that desparate?" She scolded herself.

Kara decided not to take an interdimensional trip right now. She just returns to watching Cat on TV as she waits for the unveiling of her statue.

 _"The President did not place listening devices in the speakers, the microwave, or his toaster, or his shoes, or anywhere else in his premises or person," Cat joked. "Now, sadly, I think that we are so inured to the pathological lying of the speaker that we just don't think anything he is saying is crazy anymore..."_

* * *

Supergirl arrives at the waterfront, watching the unveiling of her statue from a rooftop. One would think that Supergirl would be standing in front as her statue is unveiled. However, she was not feeling like it, for obvious reasons. Martian Manhunter descends from his aerial patrol and transforms back into his human form as he stands next to Supergirl, hoping to give her another talking to, if gently.

"Kara..."

"J'onn," Supergirl interrupted. "I'm here only to do one thing. Protect all these people. That's it."

"At least let me make it quick," said J'onn.

"One minute," Supergirl decided.

"Alex told me about your little humanity issue," said J'onn. "And I'm here to say that you have not abandoned your humanity at all. Heartbreak, it's human. That doesn't make you weak. You're the strongest person I know. You're the one who taught me that my loss only made me stronger. You saved me. That was Kara Danvers."

"It's not just about Mon-El, J'onn," said Supergirl. "Losing him reminds me of what defines my life. Loss. It only made me think about Krypton and my family and my parents... my mom."

Supergirl hangs her head as she tried to fight back the tears.

"Just keep searching," said Supergirl. "Bloodsport can be anywhere."

J'onn transforms back to the Martian Manhunter and takes to the skies to locate Bloodsport.

 _"Kara?"_

Supergirl was shocked to hear the familiar voice through her comm-link.

"James?"

 _"You didn't think I was gonna miss the unveiling of my best friend's statue, do you?" James said._

"James, I know you mean well, but I've heard enough," said Supergirl.

 _"No, you haven't," said James. "Look, I know my loss can't compare to yours, so I can't say anything about that. But I thought I'd tell you something really important. I... I'm never gonna stop caring about you, no matter what. I've been there with you since the beginning and I'm never going to abandon you. Ever. I love you too much to do that."_

Supergirl was shocked to hear those words.

 _"I know that I shouldn't have said that, but I needed to," said James. "But it's not about me. It's about you. I want to remind you that you're never alone. Just because you lost Mon-El, it doesn't mean you have to give up your life. You think you don't have love in your life, but you already have plenty of that. Alex. Winn. J'onn. Maggie. Your mother. Me. You can abandon your humanity, but you can't abandon us. Because we will never abandon you. I... will never abandon you."_

A tear escapes Supergirl's eye as James' words struck her. When her statue was finally unveiled, another tear comes down. The crowd below cheers.

 _"I think it's time for you to show these people their true hero," said James._

Just as Supergirl was about to descend, a quake occurs. A missile hit the waterfront, but there was no visible detonation. Alex and Maggie help with evacuating panicking civilians. Martin Manhunter transforms back to his human form and assists with the evacuation.

"Agent Schott, where did that missile come from?" asked J'onn.

 _"I don't know. I don't detect anything," said Winn, who was monitoring the area from the DEO. "Have you tried locating Bloodsport telepathically?"_

"I did," said J'onn. "I can't read his mind."

 _"That makes no sense. Their cloaking device can't shield them from telepathy," said Winn._

"They're underwater," Supergirl realized. "The pressure regulator wasn't meant for high altitude. It was meant for low altitude."

Supergirl flies high into the sky to listen for Bloodsport's heartbeat. Once she heard it, she flies into the water where Bloodsport could be. She puts her arms out as she dives deeper. Her hands made contact with something. A submarine. Her touch shut down the cloaking mechanism, making the submarine visible. Despite this, Bloodsport was determined to finish the job.

"Fire!" He commanded.

His men fired another missile. Supergirl tried to catch it, but failed. It hit the rock below the waterfront, causing another quake above. The impact of the explosion knocked Supergirl out.

On the surface, a support column from the stage collapses and falls on a little girl named Ruby. Her mother, Samantha, tries to lift the column off of her, but it was no use. She yelled for help, but no one came. Desperate and afraid, Sam tries to use all her strength to lift the column off her daughter. As she put all her effort into it, Ruby noticed something amazing. Samantha squeezed on the metal bars so hard that she dented it. She then lifted the column off Ruby all on her own. Samantha holds her daughter close to her, glad that she's okay.

Alex, Maggie, James, and J'onn looked down at the waters, waiting for Supergirl to surface.

"Supergirl? Supergirl?" Alex called, scared.

Nothing. No word from Supergirl.

"Even underwater, a nuke would have enough impact to affect a Kryptonian," said J'onn. "Supergirl?! Supergirl?!"

Still nothing.

"Kara!" James called. "Kara, if you can hear me, please, listen. Whatever's going on, you can't give up. You can't. If you are... you can't just close your eyes on us anymore. You have to open your eyes and wake up. Wake up, Kara. Please. Wake up!"

Supergirl opens her eyes upon hearing her friend's words. Bloodsport was about to launch another missile, but Supergirl uses her super strength to push the missile back inside the launcher. She then swims beneath the submarine and lifts it out of the water.

Everyone watched in awe and cheered. Supergirl had saved them again. The Girl of Steel herself couldn't deny that she felt something about saving the day.

* * *

Later that day, Kara shows up at L-Corp. She wanted Lena to know that "Kara Danvers" wanted to know if she was okay.

"Hey, I heard about what happened at the waterfront. Are you okay?" Kara asked.

"I'm fine, thanks to Supergirl. Again," said Lena. "Oh, I'm glad you're here. I have news about CatCo."

"Please don't tell me Morgan Edge bought it," Kara hoped.

"No, _I_ bought CatCo," said Lena.

"What?" Kara asked, surprised.

"I'll be running CatCo from now own," said Lena, excited. "And my first order is for you to break the story."

"Uh, actually, I just quit," Kara confessed.

"Well, un-quit. I can't do this without you. I literally have no idea how to run a media empire," said Lena, pleading to her friend.

Before Kara can give a response, Morgan Edge walks in to Lena's office, clearly ticked off.

"Kara, can you give us the room?" Lena asked.

Kara walks out of the office, leaving Lena alone with Edge.

"What you did, Lena, just proves that you're a bigger lunatic than your brother," Edge started.

"Says the man who tried to use CatCo for his own selfish purposes," Lena retorted. "Me, on the other hand, I'm doing something that isn't self-serving. I'm going to make sure CatCo is safe from you."

"You are going to regret the day you screwed me," Edge warned her. "Because now, you have all of my attention."

"Ms. Luthor."

Lena and Edge turns their heads to see Supergirl outside the office. She was looking at Morgan Edge with a dark expression on her face. It was a strange look on her, they both thought.

"Are you done with him?" Supergirl asked Lena.

"He's all yours," Lena answered.

Supergirl looks at Edge with a mischievous smirk on her face.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Supergirl flies Edge to a cargo ship outside National City. She drops him on one of the shipping containers.

"The attack on the waterfront. I know it was you," said Supergirl. "You were the only one who could profit of it. To clear way for your development."

"Yeah, well, you can't prove anything," said Edge confidently.

"Not yet," said Supergirl. "But I see you, Edge. National City is my town, and now you've got all of my attention.

Supergirl takes off and flies back to National City, leaving Edge alone on the ship.

"Hey! You can't just leave me here!" Edge shouted.

Supergirl just smiled, amused by her naughty deed. Edge deserved it so that makes it okay, she thought.

* * *

At CatCo, James was watching the news about Supergirl rescuing the people at the waterfront and bringing in Robert DuBois. He heard a familiar sound outside his office. The sound of the Girl of Steel landing. She was looking down at the city, obviously waiting for James to talk to her.

"I take it you changed your mind?" James hoped.

"I wish, but... no," said Supergirl. "Besides, Lena already has someone to help her run CatCo. You."

"But she needs you too. You're her best friend," said James.

"I know," said Supergirl. "But I'm not ready to come back yet. I need more time."

"Well, J'onn did tell us that patience is the best we can offer," said James. "I guess it's time I truly honor your wishes."

"For the better," said Supergirl. "I thought I was broken, but J'onn helped me realize that I'm not. I'm just... realizing something... I don't know how to process it. I know I have all of you to help me, but I need to figure this out myself, just for a little while."

"As long as you remember that I'm here for you," said James.

"I may be abandoning my humanity, but I'm not abandoning you. I could never," said Supergirl, smiling at her friend.

James smiled back.

Supergirl gives James a kiss on the forehead before taking off. James can only smile as he watches her fly away. She may still be abandoning her human persona, but at least she's healing, if slowly.

"Go get 'em, Supergirl," he said.

 **Personally, I thought Supergirl returning to CatCo after just saying she quit was a little too quick. If she is going to be "abandoning her humanity," she needs to be cut from Kara Danvers' life as much as possible.**

 **Oh, and just in case you haven't figured it out, I'm a KaraxJames fan. Just so you know. I'm not afraid to say it.**


	5. A Reversal of Fortune

**Let's return to Central City and see how Team Flash is doing. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Aragorn II Elessar, CallMeMiles, Steve993, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Jason Hunter, lupo95gxd, Hunter-10, Guest(s)**

 ** _To Guest and Jason Hunter_: Yes, I am gonna do this in a Flash-Arrow-Legends-Supergirl order. As for who will replace Oliver as the Green Arrow, read the Arrow chapter again, because, in case you missed it, a familiar face from the past has returned. As for the ships, it'll be Olicity vs. Lauriver, SnowBarry vs. WestAllen, and Kara/James, though there will be others too.**

 ** _To Hunter-10_: I may be spoiling the future chapters, but I have actually been planning on a legion of some sort. The question of who will be part of it remains to be answered. Be patient, please.**

 ** _To Grimm 203_: I have not given up yet.**

 **"You had me at hello." - Dorothy Boyd, Jerry Maguire**

Caitlin Snow arrives at Central City Cemetery with a bouquet of flowers in hand and a pair of shades covering her eyes. She stops right in front of the grave she came to visit. The gravestone says:

 _Carla Tannhauser_  
 _1964-2017  
Beloved Mother_

Caitlin sets down the flowers right in front of the gravestone. She kneels down and stares at the name of her mother as she tried to find the right words to say. Given their disastrous final moment together before she died, it was hard for her to say anything that will help her get closure.

"I know you'd be very disappointed in me if you knew what I have done since you passed away. I know I've failed you as a daughter. Yet, I don't care, not as much as I should. It hurts me and delights me, and I know that makes me look and sound sick. Usually, a daughter would honor her mother's death by heeding her words and seeking a life that would make her proud, but... I couldn't do that, even if I wanted to. I know that this isn't the apology you expect, but given everything that I have been through, all I can say is... I love you and I miss you, whether you can believe it or not."

Caitlin wipes the tear off her face as she gets up. She had nothing left to say. She let out everything she needed to let out. Next thing she knew, her hand started freezing, meaning she was losing control of her powers, all because she's losing control of her emotions. She didn't try to fight it, however. She just let her blood run cold like it should.

"You didn't raise a killer, mother. You raised something far worse," she said darkly.

* * *

After stopping Ramsey Deacon, a.k.a. Kilg%re, and delivered him to Iron Heights, Barry returns with Iris to Sharon Finkel for couples therapy. Sharon Finkel was a couples therapist recommended to Iris by Caitlin because she has helped her and Ronnie in the past.

Their first time was a bit of an awkward disaster, whether it was Barry joking about his dead parents, Iris nonchalantly enumerating the people they lost in the past three years, or Barry having to leave in the middle of the session to suit as The Flash and go after Kilg%ore. Worst of all, Dr. Finkel wrote it all down in her notes, much to Iris' dismay.

The second time was even worse. Barry has been hiding his desire to not be in therapy with a smile, but Sharon saw right through it. Barry tried to get Iris to understand his reasons for leaving, but Iris wasn't having any of it. The pain through her tearful eyes struck Barry. She was still feeling the pain of his five-month absence (or however long it was for him in the Speed Force).

However, here they are again.

"Nice of you two to see me again," said Dr. Finkel. "Three times in one day, that's a new record."

"What can I say? Time runs _fast_ ," Barry joked.

Iris rolled her eyes, unamused, only because she was still emotionally affected by the previous session.

"Now, Iris, based on our last session, I could tell that Barry's five-month vacation was not the only thing that is bothering you," Dr. Finkel guessed. "Whatever it is, dear, you can tell me. No judgment."

Iris twiddles her thumbs as she prepares to tell Barry more about how she truly feels.

"Barry, it's not just about you leaving me and acting like everything is okay between us. It's about... Caitlin," said Iris.

Barry knew what she meant, and it made him sad that she is telling him this right now.

"Wait? Caitlin, as in Caitlin Snow?" asked Dr. Finkel.

"Yes, that Caitlin," Iris confirmed. "Barry has had... feelings... for her for a long time. It wasn't until his _vacation_ that he found out he's been having these secret feelings."

"Did he, like, go through some mind exercise in some dojo that made him realize those feelings?" asked Dr. Finkel.

"You could say that," Barry replied.

"And how does Caitlin feel about you?" asked Dr. Finkel.

"Well, she likes to flirt," Barry answered.

"And I'm assuming this is a huge reason for Iris' current emotional state," Dr. Finkel guessed.

"Understatement," Iris said with a deadpan tone.

"And, Barry, have you tried resolving these feelings for Caitlin?" asked Dr. Finkel.

"Uh, no, not really," said Barry, scratching the back of his head.

"He's been trying to repair our engagement," Iris said quickly.

"And that's a bad thing?" Barry asked.

"Barry, you love Caitlin," Iris reminded him. "You needed her to save you, not me. Of all people you could've reached out to, you sent her the message."

"Message? What message?" asked Dr. Finkel.

However, Barry and Iris were too caught up in their squabble to hear Dr. Finkel.

"Iris, you know that I love you more than anything," said Barry.

"But I'm not the only woman you love," Iris argued.

"Yes, I love Caitlin," Barry admitted. "But I want to marry you."

"Then why did you hesitate to kiss me when you snapped out of your demented phase?" Iris asked.

"I had a lot on my mind at the moment," Barry defended himself. "I wasn't ready to..."

"To what, Barry? To admit that you love Caitlin more than me?" Iris interrupted as tears threatening to escape her eyes.

While the two lovers argue, Dr. Finkel writes down everything they say, as she usually does. When Iris sees this, she looked like she had enough.

"Don't write this down!" She yelled.

Dr. Finekl was startled by the shouting and accidentally dropped her pen.

"You know what? This was a mistake," said Iris.

Iris gets up and leaves. Barry called her name twice, but she wouldn't turn around, except to close to close the door behind her. This left a despondent Barry with an awkward Dr. Finkel.

"You're not gonna write that down, are you?" Barry asked.

"It's hard to forget, honestly," said Dr. Finkel.

* * *

Later that evening, Barry decided to have a cup of Flash at CC Jitters. What he didn't expect was to hear the voices of Cisco, Wally, Joe, and Cecile. They were upstairs, chatting and drinking coffee together. He decided to join them.

"So, Cecile, are you thinking about moving in with Joe?" Cisco asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have made up my mind," said Cecile. "I will be moving on."

"That's great, baby," said Joe, kissing Cecile on the cheek.

"That's awesome," said Wally. "The house been dreary the past few months. It'll be nice to have you to lighten up the place."

"Considering how Iris has been since Barry's return, I thought you two could use some light," said Cecile.

"That's very nice of you, Cecile."

Barry sat down with a smile on his face. He was very happy that Cecile is planning on moving in with her boyfriend and her boyfriend's son. They needed the company.

"Well, I suppose congratulations are in order again," said Cecile. "Nice job taking down Deacon. Or Kilg%re, as he calls himself."

"Hey, Kid Flash helped, too," said Wally.

"You were out cold for all of it," Cisco reminded him.

"Hey, remember, that was your fault," Wally pointed out.

"Hey, I said I was sorry about the pulse cannon," Cisco apologized.

"Pulse cannon?" Cecile asked, confused.

"Trust me. You don't want to know," said Wally.

"So, Wally, how's things with Jesse?" Barry asked.

"She and I, um... we broke up," Wally said as he hanged his head.

"Oh. I'm really sorry," Barry replied.

"It's not your fault. I was too busy trying to protect the city and Earth-2 needed a Flash, so we thought it was best if we split," said Wally.

Wally was trying to act like he's made his peace with the break-up. Everyone on the table, however, see the pain and sorrow in his eyes.

"Hey, Bar. How's Iris?" Joe asked.

Barry hangs his head and says, "Not so good."

"Are you still sure you want her, Barry?" Joe asked. "I'm not questioning your love for her. I'm just asking if you still want to spend the rest of your life with her."

"Of course I do," said Barry.

"What about Caitlin?" Cisco asked. "I mean, you come out of the Speed Force writing a love poem to Caitlin. True love's kiss and, bam, you go from _A Beautiful Mind_ Barry Allen to normal, happy Barry Allen."

"Caitlin only sees me as a friend," said Barry, seemingly sad to say these words.

"Dude, she's obviously hittin' on you," said Cisco.

"She likes to toy with my feelings, but it's just the Killer Frost side in her. It'll pass," said Barry.

"Well, if you say you still want to be with Iris, then okay," said Joe. "Just be sure it's what you want, Bar."

"You doubt my love for her?" Barry questioned.

"I think what Joe's trying to say is that you should listen to your heart," said Cecile. "Love is a very complicated emotion, as everyone on this table knows. My heart told me that Joe is the one for me, so I listened." Cecile held Joe's hand. "You just have to know what your heart wants, Barry."

Barry smiled a bit.

Suddenly, the lights go out, causing everyone inside to gasp in shock. The lights turn back on, only for everyone to gasp in shock again at the sudden visitor in the cafe. Team Flash look down and become horrified by what they saw.

A man in a yellow suit holding Iris hostage.

"No, it can't be," Barry muttered, unable to believe what he is seeing.

After a quick glance at Barry Allen, the yellow-suited man runs out of CC Jitters in super speed. Barry and Wally chase after him.

* * *

Barry and Wally chase the yellow-suited speedster to S.T.A.R. Labs. They found Iris lying in the cortex. Fortunately, she was still alive. Unfortunately, the yellow-suited speedster was in the same room with them. His body vibrated to make himself look like a blur and his eyes glowed with a menacing kind of red.

"Hello, Flash," he greeted with his disguised but scary voice.

"Thawne?" Barry still refused to believe what he is seeing is real. "This is impossible. You died."

"True, yet here I am," said Reverse Flash.

"What did you do to Iris?" asked Wally.

"Nothing," said Reverse Flash. "I just need your attention."

"Well, you got it," Wally said with anger.

Wally runs at Reverse Flash, but the speedster from the future simply steps aside and lets Wally run into a wall, knocking himself out.

"Too slow, Kid Flash," Reverse Flash taunted.

"Hey!"

Reverse Flash turns his attention back to Barry, who was now wearing his new Flash suit.

"Welcome back, Flash," said Reverse Flash. "I like the suit. It reminds me of the future."

Reverse Flash runs out of S.T.A.R. Labs with The Flash on his tail.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The two speedsters run through the streets of Central City in blazing speed. Just when he thought it was gonna be like old times, Reverse Flash finds himself getting tackled by The Flash after only fifteen seconds into the chase. The two end up tumbling across the pavement of an alleyway.

Both speedsters quickly get back on their feet and stare each other down.

"You've gotten faster," Reverse Flash noticed.

"Faster than you'll ever be," Flash added.

"Let's test that," said Reverse Flash.

Reverse Flash runs away again with The Flash right behind him. Seeing the Scarlet Speedster catch up to him, Reverse Flash makes a left turn towards an abandoned warehouse. They run up the walls, on the ceiling, and jump over/phase through obstacles in their path. Reverse Flash was having fun toying with his opponent, but Flash was not holding anything back. He runs as fast as he can until he manages to overtake the yellow-suited speedster.

Flash pins Reverse Flash to the wall and rips off his mask. What he found underneath, however, unsettled him.

Reverse Flash was wearing the face of Harrison Wells. A face that brings back memories for The Flash. Horrible memories.

"Well, do you like my face?" asked Reverse Flash.

"It's the face you wore when I became The Flash," said Flash.

"I thought I'd put it on again, you know, for old time's sake," said Reverse Flash. "Plus... handsome." He gestured to his own face with a big grin.

With Flash distracted, Reverse Flash grabs the him and speed-slams him against a wall. Reverse Flash speed-punches Flash in the stomach multiple times, until Flash caught his fist. Flash uppercuts Reverse Flash, but instead of letting his body fly across the room, Flash grabs his leg and then slams him to the ground. The two run circles around the warehouse, throwing fists at each other, until Reverse Flash decides to play dirty and trips Flash.

The Flash crashes into a crate, which breaks upon impact.

"Oh, I have missed this," said Reverse Flash gravelly.

"How are you still alive?" Flash asked. "I watched you die."

"Or did you? Time travel, Barry, it's very complicated. I always seem to be saying that to you, don't I?" Reverse Flash replied, being cryptic about the truth of his return.

Before the fight between the two speedsters can continue, a breach opens. Coming out of it are Vibe and Killer Frost.

"No way," said Vibe, surprised to see the face of Harrison Wells wearing the dreaded yellow suit.

"Mr. Ramon. Dr. Snow. It's been a long time," Reverse Flash greeted them with formality.

"Yeah, well, this time we both have powers," said Vibe, putting on a superhero pose.

"Ugh," Killer Frost replied, annoyed by her partner's bravado. "Are we gonna yap all night or fight?"

"I see Ms. Snow's attitude has changed since our last encounter," said Reverse Flash.

"The name is Killer Frost," said the ice-powered metahuman.

Reverse Flash grinned in response, seemingly amused. "If that's so, why do you work with..."

Reverse Flash was interrupted by a beam of ice striking him in the chest, courtesy of Killer Frost. She blows out the cold smoke from her hand like a cowboy does with his gun after firing.

"You yap. I fight," said Killer Frost.

Reverse Flash starts vibrating to melt the ice off of his mid-section. As soon as he got back up, Vibe fired a vibrational blast. Reverse Flash dodges it with his speed. Killer Frost fires a couple ice shards, but Reverse Flash dodges them as well. Unfortunately, he couldn't dodge an incoming Flash, who tackled him towards the wall.

Reverse Flash gets back up only to see Flash, Vibe, and Killer Frost ganging up on him.

"Three against one, Not-Wells," Vibe said with confidence.

"Give up now before we sick Killer Frost on you," Flash demanded.

"You win today, Barry," said Reverse Flash, sounding like he was surrendering. "But next time we face, I will kill you."

Reverse Flash puts his hand behind his back, holding a stone with a runic symbol carved in it. The symbol glows and then Reverse Flash disappears in a bright light.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Vibe wondered, confused by what he saw.

"Futuristic technology?" Killer Frost guessed bluntly.

The Flash had no words to say. The man who murdered his mother has returned and wearing the face of Harrison Wells is only step one of his revenge plan.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Iris, after waking up from unconsciousness, finds Barry in the Time Vault, looking at a holographic profile of Eobard Thawne presented by Gideon. She can tell that the return of his nemesis from the future has affected him greatly. The look on his face, it was the same face he wore every time he thought of his mother. She hated seeing him like. It reminded her of how he was when he first moved in with her and Joe.

"I can't believe he's back," Barry said with pain in his voice.

"I know. I can't believe it either," Iris said as she hugged Barry.

"Are you okay?" asked Barry.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Iris assured him.

"How's Wally?" Barry asked.

"Mild concussion," Iris answered. "He'll live."

The two looked back at the holographic profile of Thawne.

Barry once again felt shaken and dispirited. "I thought I finally made peace with my past, but every time I look at him, all I see is..."

"Your mother dying," Iris knew. "Don't worry. We stopped him before. We'll stop him again."

"As long as we have each other," Barry said as he put his arm around Iris.

Iris, however, distanced herself from Barry. Obviously, the pain she experienced during their three sessions at Dr. Finkel's office remained on her face.

"Barry, I can't promise you that I will ever come to terms with your decision five months ago," said Iris. "But I promise I will always stay by your side in this fight."

"That's all I can ask for," said Barry, smiling.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In the lab, Caitlin was leaning against the wall, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. Cold smoke escaped her lips with every breath she takes. Her hair slowly turned from snow white to her original chestnut brown color. As soon as she felt her Killer Frost side rest completely, she opened her eyes. The first thing she sees is Cisco, standing by the doorway.

"Is it safe to come in?" Cisco asked nervously and jokingly.

"Yes, it's safe to come in," Caitlin said sarcastically.

"Look, I know I was risking a lot coming to you for help," said Cisco apologetically.

"Barry needed help. His protege was down and out. You couldn't take on Thawne alone. I understand," Caitlin said understandingly.

"So, I take it the whole trying-to-control-your-inner-Killer-Frost thing is still a progress," Cisco guessed.

"A working progress, more or less," said Caitlin.

"Well, now that Wells, er... I mean, Eobard Thawne... is back, I guess you have a good reason to stay for a really long time," said Cisco with praying hands, obviously pleading Caitlin to stay.

"That demon of a speedster took Ronnie away from me and hurt my friends, so hell yeah, I'm staying," said Caitlin.

"Okay, that scares me, but... Yay!" Cisco replied, creeped out and overjoyed.

Cisco hugged Caitlin, who reluctantly returned the favor. After the hug, Caitlin smirked at Cisco as she walked out of the lab. Cisco was still feeling uneasy about Caitlin's new attitude, but he was too happy about her staying on Team Flash to think about it.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

As soon as she exited S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin takes out her phone and dials a number. She places the phone next to hear ear, waiting for the receiver to pick up. After fifteen seconds of hearing nothing but ringing, the sound of a voice from the other side finally spoke.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's me. We need to talk," said Caitlin. "Saturday. Midnight. Central City Train Station."

 _"Why can't you just come to Star City?"_

"I can't leave the city," said Caitlin. "If I do, DeVoe will know and he will become suspicious. We can't have that."

 _"Understood, Frosty."_

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" Caitlin warned.

* * *

In a secret lab in an unknown location, a man named Clifford DeVoe was sitting on a mechanical chair with his head hooked to a hi-tech cap connected to his chair. He was playing tunes with what appears to be an interactive holographic piano. His wife, Marlize DeVoe, walks into the room with a smile on her face, clearly enjoying the sweet sound of music.

"Ah, my childhood favorite. Franz Schubert's Unfinished Eight Symphony," said Marlize.

"Unfinished, until now," said Clifford.

"You did?" Marlize asked, surprised.

"It was surprisingly simple to to extrapolate the remaining movements once I familiarized myself with his bod of work," said Clifford.

"All 600?" asked Marlize.

"I woke up early this morning," said Clifford.

After he was finished playing, Clifford turns his chair around and faces his wife.

"What is your latest update?" He asked her.

"Samuroid 2.0 has been completed," said Marlize. "Also, Subject 1 has been found. He's resting in Iron Heights as we speak, exactly where you want him to be."

Marlize turns on the monitor and shows Clifford a live footage of Kilg%re sitting in a cell at Iron Heights penitentiary.

"And in an unexpected surprise, an old foe of The Flash has returned," Marlize reported.

She shows her husband footage from a security camera at an alleyway in Central City. He can see The Flash fighting the Reverse Flash.

"Impossible," Clifford reacted. "But fascinating."

"Eobard Thawne's return could jeopardize our plans," said Marlize, worried.

"He's of no concern," said Clifford.

"Like hell, he's not," Marlize argued.

"Thawne is a brilliant man, I admit, but his intellect, like everyone else, is astronomically inferior compared to mine," Clifford said arrogantly.

"And what if he gets in the way?" asked Marlize.

Clifford stared off into space.

"I'm thinking," he said.

 **Surprise! Reverse Flash has returned. The summary did say, "old threats return," and Reverse Flash is, after all, a villain from the past. The Thinker thinks (pun intended) that Thawne is no threat to his plans, but do you believe him?**


	6. The Bridge Between Two Worlds

**I felt that I made a mistake with my first Arrow chapter. I plan to correct that here. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Steve993, lupo95gxd, CallMeMiles, Aragorn II Elessar, Raiza928**

 ** _To CallMeMiles: _You're welcome. Tom Cavanagh is my favorite Eobard Thawne, so I wanted everyone to picture his face on the yellow suit for this story.**

 ** _To Raiza928_: Uh...**

 **"Oh, yes. The past can hurt. But from the way I see it, you can either run from it... or learn from it." - Rafiki, The Lion King**

At Starling General Hospital, Roy Harper was visiting his ex-girlfriend, Thea Queen, accompanied by the patient's brother, Oliver Queen.

Thanks to a favor from Lyla, A.R.G.U.S. had constructed a convincing story, telling Star City that Roy Harper's death was faked so he can work for the government, whom were interested in him because of his "time" as The Arrow. After being legally resurrected, Roy was offered a job by the Mayor Oliver Queen as head of his security detail. He accepted it.

Now, Roy can visit Thea in the hospital without needing to sneak around.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you. I'm sorry I wasn't here for your brother," Roy said to his still-comatose ex-girlfriend. "If I was here, maybe... maybe things would've been better. It just hurts me to see you like this. I'm really sorry, Thea."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Roy," said Oliver. "I made the decision not to call you."

"Always blaming yourself, huh?" Roy replied.

"Can you blame me?" asked Oliver.

"I'm sorry about Dig and Captain Lance," said Roy, feeling sad for his friend.

The pain and grief in Oliver's face became transparent once again. It only made Roy wish more that he was there that day on Lian Yu.

"Thank you for deciding to stay," said Oliver.

"I've been gone long enough," said Roy. "Besides, I want to be here when Thea wakes up."

"She needs you now more than ever," said Oliver. "Losing dad and mom and... Malcolm... she needs her family, and you're part of this family."

"An expanded family," Roy added. "The new recruits are sure quite a handful. One training session with them is enough to see that. I'm surprised you managed to keep your temper in check around them."

"Yeah, well, I had you and Thea to thank for preparing for them," Oliver said jokingly.

Roy was supposed to feel offended. Instead, he laughed a little. Even he admits that he was a complicated student. Oliver had even told him that Thea was the same. The laughing soon died down and Roy puts on a serious look on his face.

"What do you plan to do wit her? With this other Laurel?" He asked.

"Obviously, stop her before she kills any more people," Oliver said straightforwardly.

"Felicity told me that you lied to the team that you killed her on Lian Yu," said Roy. "I'm not even gonna pretend to understand this whole _parallel universe_ stuff, but if she's not the Laurel we loved and lost, then you may need to stop being emotionally attached."

Oliver hangs his head as he thinks about what Roy said to him. He knows Black Siren is not his Laurel, yet he lets his heart beguile him every time he sees her.

* * *

Oliver seemed excited tonight. He was going to Starling Stadium to watch the next baseball game with his son. He had just arrived at William's place to pick him up. He went inside to see William studying with Felicity. William was having trouble with his Mathematics homework, so Felicity offered to tutor him. From the looks of it, the tutelage was working.

"So, if you divide 30 by 1.5, you get...?" asked Felicity.

"20 apples," William answered.

"Correct!" Felicity replied. "There you go. All done and ready for the game."

"Thanks, Felicity," said William with a smile.

"Hey, anything for my man's little boy," said Felicity.

Suddenly, Felicity's phone rang. Curtis was calling. She leaves the house before answering the call, leaving William alone with his father.

"She's amazing," William complimented.

"Yeah, she is," Oliver agreed, staring at his girlfriend with a big smile on his face. "So, buddy, are you ready?"

"Definitely," William said excitedly.

"If I catch a home run, you get to keep the ball," said Oliver.

"And if _I_ catch it?" asked William.

"You still get to keep it," Oliver answered.

Felicity comes running back into the house with a panicked look on her face.

"Oliver, I'm sorry to say this to you, but the others need you in the field tonight," said Felicity.

"Felicity, the others can take care of themselves. They've learned a lot," Oliver said confidently. "Besides, William and I have a game to..."

"It's Black Siren," Felicity interrupted. "According to the intel Dinah literally beat out of one of her mercenaries, evil Laurel is about to meet up with The Dragon, who is, like, one of the biggest drug lords in the city."

Oliver knew he had to see through this mission, but that would mean he has to miss the game with William. He looks at his son, who had a disappointed look on his face.

"I guess you have to go to work," said William sadly.

"Don't worry, buddy. The game doesn't start for an hour. I'll be there by then," said Oliver confidently.

"Are you sure you'll be there?" asked William.

"I promise," Oliver promised. "There are two bodyguards in the limo. They'll keep you safe until I get there."

Felicity helps a still disappointed William to the limo. Oliver feels bad for leaving his son on his own, but Star City needs the Green Arrow and he _is_ the Green Arrow. He remembered Slade Wilson warning him about the struggle of walking in two worlds, but he had to try to do exactly that.

* * *

Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific ride on their motorcycles to the abandoned warehouse where Black Siren is meeting up with The Dragon. The green-hooded archer was riding unusually fast tonight, even for a vigilante who disregards the rules of the road. The new recruits can tell that facing Black Siren again was getting to him, not to mention he was rushing to finish this mission so he can catch the baseball game with William.

"Why isn't Harper joining us?" asked Wild Dog.

"He said he didn't want to arouse suspicion," said Black Canary.

"Yeah, I mean, Arsenal shows up as soon as Roy Harper came back to town, it'll definitely sound suspicious," said Mr. Terrific.

 _"Doesn't mean I still can't help from here in the cave," said Roy, via comm-link._

 _"The meeting starts in fifteen minutes. The game starts in thirty. Let's wrap this up quickly so Green Arrow can have some father/son time with Arrow Jr.," said Overwatch._

"Arrow Jr.? What, is the kid training to be the next Green Arrow?" Rene joked.

"Not while I'm breathing," Green Arrow growled, literally.

"Man, he's really tense tonight," Mr. Terrific commented.

"Just shut up and ride," said Black Canary.

The four vigilantes arrive at the warehouse and hide their bikes from plain sight. Entering through a window high up on the wall, they tread quietly on the beams above the floor. The coast is clear, for now, at least. Green Arrow signals his team to split up for strategic advantage. They hide in the shadows as they wait for the two criminal parties to arrive.

 _"Two vehicles incoming," said Overwatch. "One is parking about right now. The other is three minutes away."_

"Stay in position," Green Arrow ordered.

"No problem, Hoss," said Wild Dog.

"Coming from you, it's a problem," Black Canary joked.

 _"You guys do know that you're supposed to keep your mouths shut so you don't give away your position, right?" Roy said._

"Hey, we're the newbs. Cut us some slack," said Mr. Terrific.

"Quiet," Green Arrow whisper-growled.

One of the doors opened. Entering the warehouse are Black Siren and her army of mercenaries, armed to the teeth. Three minutes later, Dragon shows up with his own armed thugs.

"Terrific, get a shot of The Dragon," Green Arrow ordered quietly.

Mr. Terrific unleashes one of his T-Spheres and uses it to get footage of The Dragon's face. The T-Sphere's vision can be seen back at the Arrow Cave, where Overwatch is running facial recognition. Meanwhile, Team Arrow listens in on the meeting.

"The now infamous Laurel Lance. Pleasure to meet you," said Dragon.

"Likewise," said Black Siren. "Do you have the goods?"

One of Dragon's men steps forward and opens a briefcase, showing Black Siren the contents. Inside were vials of some sort of serum.

"My latest masterpiece. I call it Venom," said Dragon. "Increases the user's strength and durability tenfold. To demonstrate..."

Dragon looks at his largest thug, who knew exactly what to do. He picks up a lead pipe and bends it with his bare hands with barely any effort. He then hits himself in the leg with it. His leg was

"Any psychological side effects?" asked Black Siren.

"Not anymore," said Dragon. "We found the solution to perfecting Venom in order to improve one's physicality while retaining normal brain capacity."

"In that case, I'll take it," said Black Siren.

"And the weapons you promised?" asked Dragon.

Black Siren signals one of her mercenaries to bring forth a big aluminum case. He opens it and shows Dragon what's inside. Firearms of many kinds. From pistols to machine guns to assault rifles, the case had it all.

"I've got two more cases in the van, if you want them," said Black Siren.

"I'll take them," said Dragon.

Suddenly, an arrow comes out of nowhere and hits the case. A red light on the arrow lit up as it beeped.

"Get down!" Black Siren shouted.

Everyone scattered as the arrow exploded, destroying the case and the weapons inside it. The thugs started firing at the ceiling just as Green Arrow zipped down from above via a grappling hook arrow. Armed men from both sides were about to fire again, until Black Canary, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific showed up out of nowhere and started taking them out.

Dragon takes out his machine gun and fires. Green Arrow dodges the bullets as he shoots another arrow, knocking the gun away from Dragon.

"My own men called me crazy for setting up my operations here, because of you," said Dragon.

"They spoke correctly," Green Arrow replied.

"Let's test that theory, shall we?" Dragon challenged him.

Dragon engages Green Arrow in a fist fight. For a drug lord, he seemed quite a capable fighter. The two trade blows left and right, evenly matched to being the fight. Dragon knees Green Arrow in the stomach before slugging him across the face. Green Arrow quickly recovers and punches Dragon in the chest, followed by a roundhouse kick to the face.

Wild Dog was running to his side as fast as he can as he fires at any armed goon in his sight. They were missing like Stormtroopers while he was shooting with John Wick accuracy.

Mr. Terrific performs an acrobatic move to take out one thug before throwing his T-Sphere at another. After knocking out one thug, it bounces to the next three, knocking them out as well.

Black Canary and Black Siren were at it again. Black Canary swings her bo-staff, but Black Siren blocks every strike. Black Siren punches Black Canary in the face, kicks her in the hip, and then steals her staff with a spin move. She then whacks Black Canary across the face with her own weapon, knocking her down.

"Like I said on Lian Yu, you trying to replace _me_ , it's pathetic," said Black Siren.

Black Canary kicks Black Siren on the shin, takes back her staff, and takes another swing. Black Siren, however, dodges the swing. The two continued throwing their fists and feet at each other.

Green Arrow hits Dragon in the face with his bow, then strikes him below the neck, and then knocks him down with a kick to the stomach. He then aims an arrow at him, daring him to stand up.

"Stay down," said Green Arrow.

"I must say, I'm impressed," said Dragon. "Unfortunately, this is not the end."

The Dragon's biggest thug, powered by Venom, grabs Green Arrow and throws him across the room like he only weighed like a child. Dragon retreats with his remaining goons.

After kicking Black Canary hard in the stomach, Black Siren unleashes her sonic scream, blowing Black Canary away and making everyone cover their ears.

As soon as the screaming stopped, one of Black Siren's mercenaries grabs the briefcase filled with the Venom serum and runs back to the van, followed by Black Siren and the rest.

"Laurel!" Green Arrow called.

Black Siren and her men stop and turn around to see all of Team Arrow back on their feet. Wild Dog had his guns trained on her. Mr. Terrific was preparing to throw his T-Spheres. Black Canary looked ticked off.

"Why do we always keep finding each other, Ollie?" Black Siren asked flirtatiously.

"Hand over the briefcase and we won't have to hurt you," said Green Arrow.

"I don't know. I kinda want to hurt her," said Black Canary half-jokingly.

"So, if I don't surrender, you'll shoot me?" Black Siren asked with a smirk.

"I will if I have to," said Green Arrow, preparing to grab one of his arrows from his quiver.

"Finally growing a backbone, huh?" Black Siren replied. "As much as I would love to get up close and personal, I'm afraid we have other places to be."

"You're not goin' anywhere, bitch," said Wild Dog.

"Oh, but I am," said Black Siren. "You didn't think I'd call for this meeting and not have a contingency plan?"

Black Siren takes out a remote detonator and quickly pushes the button. A dozen bombs planted in the building light up. Their timers were set to sixty seconds. All Black Siren has to do is push the button on the detonator again to begin the countdown.

"Don't you have a game to get to, Mr. Mayor?" Black Siren asked. "Two choices. Fight me and risk little William becoming an orphan or we can all leave this place alive and watch the fireworks from a safe distance."

Green Arrow begins to contemplate. Should he grab an arrow and risk William losing a father, or live to see him at the game?

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Sixty seconds later, the bombs explode and destroy the entire warehouse. From the distance, Green Arrow and his teammates watched the explosion. The green-hooded archer was once again scolding himself for letting emotions get in the way of the mission. This time, it wasn't about Laurel. It was about William. He chose to let Laurel get away so he can live and catch the game, at the risk of his former lover's doppelganger getting away with a dangerous serum.

"Bold choice, Hoss," said Wild Dog.

"He had to make the tough call," said Black Canary. "Right or wrong, it's over."

"On the bright side, we took a picture of The Dragon," said Mr. Terrific.

"Get back to the bunker and check on Felicity. I have a game to get to," said Green Arrow.

Green Arrow gets on his motorcycle and makes his way for Starling Stadium to meet up with his son.

* * *

The new recruits return to the Arrow Cave just in time for Felicity to present to them the identity of the drug lord known as The Dragon. His picture and profile was on the monitor's screen, ready for viewing.

"Just in time, lady and germs," said Felicity. "I present to you... Ricardo Diaz, a.k.a. Dragon."

"I know this jackass," said Dinah. "He was locked up for illegal drug operations. Released after a month in prison."

"This guy was doing double jolts of life plus one," Rene added.

"What's that?" asked Curtis.

"Life without parole," Dinah answered.

"How the hell did he get back out on the streets?" Roy wondered.

"State supreme court overturned his convictions due to technicalities," Felicity explained. "The illegal drug operation he was running in the Glades, he was the leader of a gang called the Scorpions."

"I heard of them," said Roy. "They were selling the nastiest drugs on the streets, second only to Vertigo. They operate in the shadows, make discreet deliveries, and kill any tattletale who'll threaten their operations."

"Looks like Diaz found him some new muscle and a new crew," said Dinah. "Which explains the weapons deal with Black Siren."

"And now he's stepping up his drug game," said Rene. "A serum that can increase physical strength to inhuman levels, that's messed up."

"Now I'm getting Mirakuru flashbacks," Felicity commented.

"Except those injected with Venom won't go crazy," said Curtis.

"And now Black Siren has enough of that stuff to create at least a dozen super soldiers," said Dinah.

"Too bad we don't have an anti-Venom serum," said Rene.

"If we can procure a sample of the Venom serum, then maybe I can synthesize an antidote," said Curtis.

"Until then, we're gonna have to build up muscles the old fashioned way. Workout," said Dinah.

Dinah decides to start working out. Curtis gets back to working on his T-Spheres. Rene picks up his phone and calls the lawyer that Oliver assigned for him to help get his daughter, Zoe, back.

"This city just keeps getting crazier and crazier," Roy commented.

"Evil doppelgangers. Mirakuru knock-offs. Just another day in Star City," Felicity said casually.

* * *

Later that evening, Oliver and William have returned from the baseball game. Star City beat Hub City by a score of 5-1. William caught a home run ball and brought it home. However, the boy didn't look happy when he got back home. Oliver couldn't help but notice.

"What's the matter, buddy?" asked Oliver. "We won. You caught a home run. You shouldn't be sad."

"You left me," said William with anger. "You just left me by myself. Do you know how scary it is to be sitting in that limo, wondering if you were ever going to come back?'

"But I did come back," said Oliver.

"Today," said William, still angry. "There are a million psychos always trying to kill you. What if one of them succeeds? Then I'll be alone."

"William, you'll never be alone," Oliver promised.

William turns his back on his father and heads to his room. Oliver once again thinks about what he is doing wrong. William was right, though. Tonight, he could've died had he chosen to fight Black Siren. If he had fired an arrow, he probably wouldn't be standing here right now, looking at his despondent son.

His phone rings. Felicity was calling him.

 _"Oliver, turn on Channel 52 right now," she said._

Oliver heads into William's room and asks him if he can turn on the TV. On Channel 52, Star City News anchor Bethany Snow was reporting the latest news. To the shock of Oliver and WIlliam, there was a photo on screen of Oliver dressed as the Green Arrow, unmasked.

 _"... the shocking discovery of a photograph leaked to the Channel 52 may have solved the mystery that has haunted Star City for the past two years. Who is the Green Arrow? As you can see by this photo, it would seem that the identity of the masked vigilante is none other than Mayor Oliver Queen. What else has the mayor lied about...?"_

No words could be said. The looks on both Oliver and William's faces speak just how shocking this unexpected turn of events is to them.

 _Through the phone, Felicity asks, "Oliver, what are we gonna do?"_

"I... I don't know," said Oliver, feeling uncertain.

 **The mistake I mentioned earlier. This was it. The leaked photograph of Oliver as the Green Arrow shown to the public via the news. I'm gonna try my best to handle this plot line differently from the the show.**

 **How will Oliver get out of this jam?**


	7. We Screw Things Up For The Better

**It's time to fast-forward to Aruba. Remember when Mick ran into Julius Caesar? Well, that won't be all that will be here. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the most recent review: CallMeMiles, Steve993, Ladyawesome45321, Lexie, Aragorn II Elessar, lupo95gxd**

 ** _To Lexie_: First of all, if I do bring back Mon-El, he'll be the same as he is on the show right now. Mature after 7 years away. Second, as for how Barry and Cisco look at Killer Frost, well, it's hard to trust someone with a cold heart and a need to kill. Third, I'm trying to do something different with Oliver's story with E-2 Laurel, different from Quentin's on the show. One thing from the show I understand is that Oliver is mature enough to accept that E-2 Laurel is not his Laurel.**

 **"He that breaks a thing to find out what it is has left the path of wisdom." - Gandalf, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring**

With no other options left, the Legends had no choice but to steal the Waverider. When Mick called Sara about Julius Caesar showing up in Aruba, she decided it was time that the Legends take matters into their own hands, without the Time Bureau. Since the Time Bureau was alerted of the theft of the Waverider, the Legends knew that they need to make quick work of returning the anachronism back to its time before they have to endure another confrontation with the bureau... and Ava Sharpe.

They hate her, especially Sara and Jax.

As soon as they landed in Aruba, they started dressing up like they're going to the beach.

"Okay, people. We go in, grab Caesar, return him to his time, and we all celebrate with a glass of champagne," said Sara.

"I like the sound of that," said Nate.

"And what of Mr. Rory? Assuming he'd want to return to the team, that is," Stein wondered.

"He'll do it. He knows Snart would want him to," said Sara.

At the mention of the infamous crook's name, Sara hangs her head as sorrow shows up on her face. The other Legends noticed, causing Sara to steel herself, metaphorically speaking, and returned to the bridge.

"Hey, Sara," Jax called, following her.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say. Leonard got under my skin and it still bothers me, I get it," said Sara, trying to avoid a lecture.

"Well, at least you're being honest," Jax replied. "Honestly, I'm still trying to understand the picture."

"Len likes to flirt. I like to flirt. It's as simple as that," said Sara.

"Yeah, but somethin' tells me this is more than just flirting," said Jax. "The way you looked at him, talked to him, it sounded like something more."

"Look, Jax, I know that I look like some lovesick idiot in front of Snart, which I still can't believe considering I was trained by the League of Assassins, but for now, I need to set my priorities straight," said Sara.

"Are you gonna tell Mick?" asked Jax.

"I'm not sure," said Sara.

"Because Doomworld Rory sided with Snart and stole the Spear of Destiny for the Legion?" Jax questioned.

Sara didn't answer. True, the Mick Rory they know never stole the Spear of Destiny for the Legion because the Doomworld version of themselves traveled back in time to prevent that from happening. They never did tell Mick that Doomworld was because of his betrayal. If he learns that Leonard, the real Leonard Snart, is alive, she's afraid of what would happen if they run into each other again.

" _Captain Lance, I hate to interrupt your contemplation, but Mr. Rory and Julius Caesar are currently engaged in a fist fight in the middle of the beach,_ " Gideon reported.

"Same old Mick," Sara smiled.

* * *

The Legends exit the Waverider and step onto the beach just in time to witness the infamous Heat Wave and the legendary Julius Caesar caught in a fist fight. Then then notice that everyone else on the beach was dressed like they're from Ancient Rome. They see a banner that says "Aruba-con."

"I'm beginning to see why Mick wanted to come here," Nate commented.

"Yeah, I heard about this," said Ray. "The people of Aruba love Ancient Rome. They throw this kind of party every year."

"Anyway, let's shut down this toga party before things get out of hand," said Jax.

Jax and Martin were about merge, only to be stopped by Sara.

"No. No powers. If Caesar sees you, it could make things worse," said Sara.

"First things first, we might want to get these people out of the way," said Martin.

"I have an idea," Ray said as he took out his phone.

"Dude, are you seriously trying to hook up now?" Nate questioned his friend, noticing that he's accessing a dating app.

"No, I'm creating a dating profile on our new UpSwipz app," Ray explained.

Jax reads the profile. "Exotic beauty looking for casual sex with young frat stud."

"That could work," said Nate.

"All we need now is a profile picture," said Ray.

" _I believe I've got that covered,_ " said Gideon.

Gideon posts a picture on the profile resembling the human form that Sara and Jax encountered when they journey into Rip's consciousness.

"Nice," said Nate. "Mick would love to see this."

"Gideon, I need you to send this to every phone on the beach," Ray asked.

Gideon did exactly just that. The boys were distracted by the pretty face on the profile to pay attention to the fight.

Mick and Caesar were evenly matched, throwing the hardest punches they can throw. The then grab each other on the collars as they try to push each other down. Mick headbutts Caesar, but the warrior retaliates by punching Mick where he punched him earlier. His nose. Mick staggers back and nearly falls because his nose hurts so much.

"Yield, brute," Caesar ordered.

Mick was about to get back in the fight, until Sara intervened.

"Hey, Mick," she greeted him.

"Took you long enough," Mick grunted. "But I was winning."

"Doesn't look like it," said Sara. "Look, let me handle this."

Mick steps aside and lets Sara face-off against Caesar. Caesar laughed, amused that a woman was challenging. Sara wasn't surprised, considering how women were viewed in the old days. Still, it infuriated her.

"And what makes you think you can fare better against me than that animal?" Caesar mocked as he drew his sword.

"I prefer to let my fists do the talking," said Sara.

Sara gets into her battle stance, and then immediately kicks Caesar in the face before he could make a move. She ducks from his high swing and knocks the sword out of his hand. She punches him in the face and knees him in the stomach.

"Should we help her?" Ray asked.

"It's not her I'm worried about," said Nate, seeing as how easy Sara is handling Caesar.

Sara spin-kicks Caesar in the face, punches him in the face again, knees him below the belt, and then smashes his face against her knee, knocking him out. Caesar lied on the ground as the crowd oohed and aahed, wowed by Sara's fighting skills.

"I say our work here is done," said Jax, glad that the mission is over fast.

"To quote the great conqueror himself," Martin started. "We came, we saw..."

"We kicked Caesar's ass," Ray and Nate finished as they high-fived each other, celebrating their victory.

Mick carries Caesar on his shoulder and follows the rest of the Legends back to the Waverider.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned warehouse in Central City, four of the most wanted rogues in the city arrived at the same time, creating a tense atmosphere upon seeing each other.

Lisa Snart, a.k.a. Golden Glider.

Mark Mardon, a.k.a. Weather Wizard.

James Jesse, a.k.a. Trickster.

Shawna Baez, a.k.a. Peek-a-Boo.

"Well, this is awkward," said Lisa, eyeing every single person in the room.

"This all feels like a coincidence. Four most wanted criminals in Central City gathered in one room," said Mark.

"I was called here for a job," said Shawna. "I'm guessing you all got the same invite."

"Well, it's always nice to make new friends," said Trickster, excited for whatever's happening.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in the shadows.

"It certainly is."

Everyone turned their heads to the direction where the familiar voice came from. Coming into the light is Leonard Snart, wearing his signature blue parka, sporting his favorite goggles, and holding the Cold Gun in his hand.

"But... you're dead," said Lisa, refusing to believe she is seeing what she is seeing. "Mick told me you were dead."

"Well, he was right," said Leonard.

Lisa slapped Leonard across the face. He didn't say a word or react. It hurt, but he just smiled at her.

"Jerk," she insulted him. "I cried for you. I visited your grave."

"And I'm sorry to put you through that, but no need to shed more tears, sis," said Leonard.

"Okay, why don't you two save this sibling heart-to-heart for another time?" Shawna said, growing impatient and annoyed. "So, Snart, is there a job or not?"

"Actually, there is," said Leonard. "The world's changing, ladies and gentlemen. A storm is coming. When the storm comes, you do not wanna be on the sidelines waiting for it to wash you over like a flood."

"Get to the point, Snart," said Mark, growing impatient as well.

"Let's say I made a new friend, who is, at the moment, preparing for the upcoming storm," Leonard continued. "Once this storm passes, people like us will be the ones on top of the world."

"So, you need friends to help you blow up the world? Count me in," said Trickster, excited by sound of the mission.

"You're not serious, are you, Len?" Lisa questioned her brother. "The Flash. Kid Flash. Green Arrow. That Supergirl from the alien invasion last year. Not to mention all of their costumed friends. You're fighting a war against powerful people."

"Trust me, sis. I wouldn't be signing up for this war if I wasn't confident about our victory," said Leonard.

"So, what your saying is that criminals will be the ones ruling the streets?" Shawna asked, trying to comprehend the given details.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, Shawna, but yes," Leonard answered. "What do you say? Jesse's in. What about the rest of you?"

"If this gives me the chance to get payback on The Flash and Joe West, then I'm in," said Mark.

Shawna crosses her arms and asks, "How much are you offering?"

"My friend told me you'd say that, so she told me to tell you that there's a $1,000,000 reward for each job well done," said Leonard.

"Fine. I'm in," said Shawna.

"And what about you, sis?" Leonard asked, facing his sister.

Lisa was still too shocked by Leonard's return to answer. She was so devastated by his death that she became colder and crueler. Now, here he is, alive and well and asking her for her help in turning Central City into a playground for criminals. No matter how she feels about her brother right now, she couldn't pass up this opportunity.

"I'm in," she said.

Leonard smiled.

"So, what's first?" Mark asked.

"Right now, you all go back to what you do best. My friend will call and give us our first assignment," said Leonard.

"Since when does Leonard Snart take orders from someone?" Lisa questioned.

"Someone who shares my interest," said Leonard. "Not to mention someone who pays very well."

* * *

As the Legends could expect from themselves, they messed things up trying to return Julius Caesar to 49 B.C., Rome. Nate had accidentally left behind his history book on Ancient Rome, giving Caesar the information he needs to turn the tides of the war in his favor. When Ava Sharpe and a handful of Time Bureau agents came to correct the anachronism, Caesar and his soldiers killed them except for Ava, who they kept as a hostage.

Despite his lost faith in the Legends, Rip Hunter had no choice but to let them retrieve the history book and save Agent Sharpe. The Legends were mixed on the latter task, for obvious reasons.

Caesar and his men were currently on the march with Ava Sharpe as their witness for their victory.

Suddenly, a fire blast comes out of nowhere, as well as the Burning Man himself, Firestorm.

"Surrender your prisoner in the name of Ares, the God of War!" Firestorm started.

" _Mars is the Roman god of war, Jefferson,_ " Martin corrected his young half.

"Yeah, whatever," Firestorm replied, focusing on the battle instead of his history lesson.

Firestorm threw down another fire blast, sending soldiers flying backwards. An archer tried to ground him with an arrow, but Firestorm dodged the medieval weapon.

The rest of the Legends appeared and joined in on the fight.

Sara knocks out a Roman solider with a flying kick to the stomach. She then frees Agent Sharpe from her chains.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ava.

"Saving your life," Sara answered.

"I can take care of myself," said Ava.

A Roman soldier was about to apprehend Ava from behind, only to get burned by Mick's Heat Gun. Mick then turned his gun towards the soldiers shielding themselves with their shields. The shields proved to be ineffective as the Heat Gun's heat beam knocked them down.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Inside a Roman tent, two of Caesar's soldiers notice the history book moving on its own. One soldier lifted the book off the table, allowing him and his fellow warrior to see what was carrying it. What seemed to be a tiny person is actually Ray Palmer, wearing his Atom suit.

"Howdy," Atom greeted them.

Atom grows back to normal size and knocks out the soldier holding the book with one punch to the face.

The other warrior was about to strike Atom with his sword, only for a hand made of steel to grab his blade. The hand belonged to Nate, who had steeled up for the fight.

"Dormi strictum amicus," Nate said in Latin.

Nate then knocks out the soldier with a punch to the face.

"What did you say to him?" Atom asked.

"Uh, I think it was... _sleep tight, buddy_?" Nate answered.

"I think this deserves a bro hug," said Atom.

"Bring it," said Nate, holding his hand out.

Atom and Nate shared a brotherly hug, like they always do. When they bumped shoulders, Nate was hurt slightly by the dwarf star alloy of Atom's suit. While Nate wished he steeled up for the bro hug, Atom retrieves the book.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back outside, the fight between the Legends and the Roman Empire continues, although it was one-sided in favor of the Legends, much to Caesar's dismay. There he is, watching his best warriors being defeated like children. He didn't know whether his warriors were not trying hard enough or the enemy was tougher than he expected.

Firestorm takes out the archer with a single fire blast.

Sara was fighting the remaining Roman soldiers using her martial arts training and two metal batons. Ava used her own chains as weapons.

Many soldiers tried to use their swords against her, but she would block their strikes and knock them down with her batons, striking them in the face, stomach, and legs. Ava was quite skilled herself, moving quickly and knocking out the soldiers with her chains.

Three Roman soldiers with shields ran towards them. Sara had an idea.

"Hey, Agent, mind lending me a chain?" Sara asked.

Sara grabs on to Ava's chain and the agent spins her around, allowing Sara to run on the shields for boost and then taking out the third one with a kick in mid-air. Ava knocks out the last two by whacking them in the face with her chains.

Mick had taken out the last soldier with his Heat Gun, and then proceeded to point it at Caesar.

"You ruined my vacation, and my nose," said Mick angrily.

Mick then punches Caesar in the nose really hard, knocking him down and out.

"Now, we're even," said Mick, satisfied.

Sara faces Ava and says, "See? Problem solved."

"I gotta say, Ms. Lance. Now that I've seen your team in action, you're even worse than I imagined," Ava said with brutal honesty.

Sara rolls her eyes.

Firestorm lands and glares at Ava, saying, "You got a funny way of saying _thank you_."

* * *

After wiping the memories of Caesar and his men, the Legends return to the Waverider. They waited for Rip to congratulate them for a job well done. Despite the catastrophic events that happened, he couldn't hold back on expressing his gratitude.

"I suppose a thank you is in order, Captain Lance," said Rip.

"Close enough," said Sara. "Like Nate said, we screw things up for the better. It's our motto."

"A not-at-all reassuring one, I might say," said Rip. "I take it this means you all are planning to continue your mission of swashbuckling throughout history?"

"With the Time Bureau's permission, of course," Sara added.

"And what if I say no?" asked Rip.

"Then we'll do it anyway," said Sara.

"Very well. You may keep the Waverider," said Rip.

"Director Hunter!" Ava shouted, obviously objecting to the decision.

"That's enough, Ava," Rip interrupted her.

Rip takes Ava away so they can have a private conversation away from the Legends' ears. Mick had come back from the galley with a bottle of champagne. He pours everyone a glass, including Jax.

"To screwing things up for the better," said Sara, raising her glass.

"To screwing things up for the better," the Legends said together.

They clinked their glasses together before drinking. While the rest drink and chit-chat, Sara pulls up a picture of Leonard Snart on the computer. Just the sight of his face was enough to change her emotional state, for better or worse. No matter how hard she tried to be strong, she couldn't stop admitting to herself that she still feels something for him.

The problem, however, is that he doesn't remember her. Why, she wondered.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

On the other side of the Waverider, Ava was trying to convince Rip to chance his mind about letting the Legends keep the Waverider. Rip, however, refused to listen to her.

"They're irresponsible, undependable, unpredictable, and dangerous," Ava argued.

"But effective," said Rip. "At least, on occasion."

"They should be locked up in cells back at the agency, not running around time like its their playground," said Ava.

"Despite their flaws, I do believe they are our best hope in defeating what comes next," Rip said confidently.

"They're the reason that Mallus is a threat," Ava reminded him.

"Indeed," Rip remembered. "But when the time comes, we might need the Legends to do what they do best."

"Which is?" Ava asked.

"Be the chainsaw," Rip answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in 49 B.C., Rome, Julius Caesar and his men were camping in the night, feeling discombobulated. It was as if they have forgotten everything that happened this very day. Unbeknownst to them, a woman was hiding in the shadows, watching them. She wore a black cloak to blend in with the night. Once she was finished observing, she heads deeper into the forest and contacts someone through her comm-link.

"The Legends have returned Caesar to his rightful time and wiped his memory, along with the rest," she reported.

 _"Don't worry. There are other anachronisms that could be of use to us."_

"What shall I do now?" asked the mysterious woman.

 _"Mallus wants you to resurrect Kuasa, right? Then get to it. It's only a matter of time before the Legends bring Amaya Jiwe back into their fold."_

"If you insist," said the mysterious woman.

 _"Don't disappoint. Show me why you are the daughter of Damien Darhk."_

 **Okay, this may have played out the same way as the show, but I did, at least, add a couple new plot points here, such as Leonard Snart assembling the Rogues, as well as the "daughter of Damien Darhk," who I'm sure you're already familiar with, if you've followed the Legends up to its most recent episode.**

 **Anyways, what do you think?**


	8. Mind Over Matter

**For this chapter, I'll be (sort of) re-writing Supergirl's fight against Psi from 3x02. The one difference here is that Kara is still Supergirl full-time.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the most recent reviews: TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, CallMeMiles, Aragorn II Elessar, lupo95gxd, Ladyawesome45321**

 ** _To lupo95gxd_: Yeah, I found it funny how easily the Legends can handle the great Julius Caesar. And yeah, you can say Leonard's line, "the world is changing," was inspired by Vulture's line from Spider-Man: Homecoming, but only because that's what's happening here.**

 ** _To Ladyawesome45321_: Well, it's only a matter of time until Leonard and Mick cross paths. As for Captain Canary, I'm a big fan of it, so... yeah.**

 **"Telling the truth can be scary sometimes." - Jim Garrison, JFK**

At a parking lot somewhere in National City, a metahuman named Gayle Marsh, a.k.a. Psi, was about to get in her car with a bag-load of cash in hand. She stopped when she sensed someone's mind nearby. She runs behind a column just as a beam of heat vision hit said column. Supergirl comes out of hiding with a face that looked like she was having a bad day and wants to hurt someone because she's having a bad day.

"Trying to sneak up on a psychic?" Psi asked, surprised.

"Almost worked," Supergirl replied.

Psi unleashes a psionic blast that causes Supergirl to stagger backwards. She, fortunately, manages to stay on her feet, albeit with a slight headache.

"You think you're as indestructible as steel, Girl of Steel?" Psi quipped.

"Shut up," Supergirl growled.

"You know, I've always wondered," Psi continued. "Ever since the Daxamite invasion, you've stopped smiling and started putting on this brooding aura. Kinda reminds me of that pointy-eared vigilante in Gotham."

"Your point?" Supergirl asked.

"You're broken," Psi guessed. "The famous Supergirl is actually broken."

"You don't know that," said Supergirl.

"Oh, but I do," said Psi. "I've spent my entire life surrounded by people who've experienced fear and despair. Growing up as a child with a struggling family and a weak mass, it does crazy things to you."

"Like giving you this delusional belief that money equals happiness?" Supergirl questioned.

"You should know. It's only a matter time until we break," said Psi.

Psi's chuckle only displayed her insanity. Supergirl didn't know whether to punch her or pity her.

"So, what, you lost someone or something?" asked Supergirl.

"So, that's what it is. Grief," Psi realized, having read Supergirl's emotions through her question. "Oh, that is so easy to exploit."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At the D.E.O., Alex, J'onn, and Winn were listening in through Supergirl's comm-link. As soon as Psi said that she's planning to exploit Supergirl's grief, Alex panicked.

"J'onn, please, tell me there's something you can do," Alex pleaded, worried about Kara.

"I can try to create a psychic shield to protect her mind from the attacks," said J'onn.

"Will it work?" asked Alex.

"I don't know," J'onn answered, uncertain.

J'onn started using his telepathy to do exactly what he told Alex he would do.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Psi was about to psychically attack Supergirl again, only to feel a third party trying to disrupt their mind war. Whoever it was, he or she was quite powerful, she had to admit.

"Someone else has come to play," she said.

"J'onn," Supergirl realized.

"Your friend should be careful," said Psi.

Psi closes her eyes and works her magic. She was bringing down the psychic shield that Supergirl's friend was trying to build to protect the heroine's brain.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

J'onn was feeling himself losing the psychic battle with Psi. He tried his best to stay strong and finish the job, but Psi was too powerful. Psi herself was using her powers with a calm mind and a cool demeanor, while J'onn looked like he was trying to fight back pain as he did his best to defeat Psi. In the end, however, Psi overpowers J'onn to the point where she weakens him so badly, he passes out.

"J'onn!" Alex cried.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Having felt the third party silenced from her mind, Psi opens her eyes and returns her attention to the Girl of Steel. It scared Supergirl that J'onn lost. How can a metahuman be more powerful than a Martian in terms of psychic powers?

"It's just us now," said Psi.

Not willing to back down because she's alone, Supergirl unleashes her super breath, sending Psi flying towards her car and crashing on her windshield. Infuriated, Psi retaliates with a very powerful psionic blast, overwhelming Supergirl with fear, as well as smashing a car window.

"Mind over matter," Psi said triumphantly.

Supergirl tried to get up, but the fear in her mind was too great.

"What did you do to me?" asked Supergirl.

"Fear is a powerful tool," said Psi.

Supergirl started hallucinating. She finds herself at a very familiar place with two familiar faces. One of them extended her hand towards hers. Looking up, Supergirl sees the face of someone she loved and lost.

"Mom?"

"Kara, I love you," said Alura. "Kara, because of the Earth's yellow sun, you will have great powers on this planet. You will do extraordinary things."

Supergirl soon finds herself inside the very pod that her parents put her in to escape Krypton's destruction. She breathes heavily, still consumed by fear, as the pod is ejected out the House of El and towards the distant sky. Along the way, she witnesses Krypton falling apart right in front of her. Cities and landscapes fell apart in ash and flames.

Soon enough, the pod had escaped Krypton's atmosphere. She sees another pod up ahead. The pod where her baby cousin Kal-El was put in for the same reason. To escape Krypton's destruction. The pod then travels to Earth at lightspeed. Just before Supergirl's pod could do the same, Krypton exploded. She could see the debris overtaking the pod. The shockwave from the blast caused her pod to spin out of control, allowing her to see her home planet in pieces. Fear consumed her further as the sight of her destroyed planet made her lose hope.

In reality, Supergirl was lying down unconscious on the ground, unable to wake up due to her fear-induced hallucinations.

 _"Supergirl?! Supergirl?!" Alex called._

Supergirl finally wakes up, albeit her mind is still full of fear. She looks around only to see that Psi has gotten away with the money.

* * *

Back in the D.E.O., Alex was giving Supergirl a medical diagnosis to make sure her mind was all right. J'onn and Winn were there as well because they were so worried about her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her," J'onn apologized. "She's more powerful than any psychic I've ever encountered."

"I'm fine," Supergirl insisted.

Supergirl gets off the medical bed, only to start stumbling like she was about to pass out. Alex helped keep her standing up, but continued to be worried about her.

"No, you're not," said Alex. "You need to rest."

"I can't rest," said Supergirl. "Psi is still out there. I can't let her keep on spreading fear. The city will go into madness."

"Speaking of Psi, I got a name," said Winn. He shows Kara a profile of Psi's true identity on his tablet. "Gayle Marsh. Law-abiding citizen of Skokie, Illinois. One day, she snapped and went on a bank-robbing spree."

"It's only a matter of time until we break," Supergirl muttered, recalling what Psi told her.

"We have to find a way to counter her powers, for Kara's sake," said Alex.

"I can try to build a psychic dampening device to stop her," Winn suggested.

"Get to it then," said Alex.

Winn looks at Kara and says, "Don't strain yourself. You really had us worried back there."

Winn then leaves to work on the psychic dampening tech that he promised. Supergirl can only appreciate how much her friends care for her, even if she wished they'd leave her alone.

* * *

At Sam's house, Sam and Ruby were eating cereal together. However, this was no happy mother-daughter moment this time. Sam had to go to school after being told that Ruby got in a fight with another girl. That girl was being verbally mean, but Ruby punched her in the face, much to Sam's shock.

"What is wrong with you, Ruby?" Sam asked, concerned. "I just want to understand you, baby. What happened?"

"She called me a liar," said Ruby.

"Who cares what Stephanie Harrison thinks?" Sam replied.

"I'm not a liar," Ruby insisted.

"What did you tell her?" Sam asked.

"I told her that you rescued me at the waterfront. I told her that you have super powers," Ruby answered.

Sam's eyes widened, surprised by what she's hearing. "Super powers? Is that what this is about? Ruby, I don't have powers."

"Then how did you lift that heavy thing off of me?" asked Ruby.

"Honey, I told you. It was adrenaline," said Sam.

"Why don't you just admit it?" Ruby interrupted her. "Do you know how many people in this world want to have super powers? You're special..."

"No, I'm not!" Sam shouted. "I'm not special. I'm just an average mother trying to take care of her kid!"

Ruby looks away from her mother, feeling a little shaken by the yelling. Sam realizes how harsh she was and tries to apologize.

"Look, Ruby..."

"You think I'm a liar, too," Ruby interrupted her again.

Ruby picks up her bowl and walks away, not wanting to talk to her mother if she won't listen to her.

* * *

At CatCo, Lena has been walking around the place, eavesdropping on unfiltered conversations and asking employees some questions as a method of understanding how things work in a multimedia business. James volunteered to walk with her just in case.

"I must say, CatCo has a lot of colorful personalities," said Lena.

"Well, it's a multimedia empire. If social media is your life, it can affect your personality in a big or small way," said James. "They just don't show it around Cat Grant. She scares everyone."

"Tell me about it," Lena greed. "I'm a Luthor, yet the dirty look she gave me when we shook hands was scarier than even my own mother's glare. Has she said anything about me taking over CatCo?"

"She called me literally twenty seconds after hearing the news," said James. "She told me she trusts your judgment. She just doesn't trust your background, and she wasn't talking about your Luthor roots."

"Well, she raised the bar infinitely high, so the best I can do is reach for the stars," said Lena.

"So, how are things doing at L-Corp?" James asked.

"Sam's a capable woman. L-Corp is in good hands," said Lena.

"Ms. Olsen," Eve Tesmacher called, approaching the two co-workers. "Kara Danvers is in your office. She wishes to speak to you."

"About what?" James asked.

"She didn't say," said Eve. "She asks for only you."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

James returns to his office and finds Kara sitting on the couch, watching the news about Psi's latest robbery. He had been informed of Kara's recent encounter with the metahuman. He was glad to see her feeling okay. He sits down next to her and tries to find the best first words to start their talk.

"I thought you were done with CatCo," said James.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't come and visit," said Kara.

"But as Kara Danvers?" James questioned.

"Lucy once thought you had a thing for Supergirl. Imagine what people will think if Supergirl shows up here regularly just to visit James Olsen," said Kara.

"Fair point," said James. "So, why're you here?"

"Alex told me that I needed someone to talk to," said Kara. "Right now, the only person I can talk to is you."

"Is this about Psi?" James asked.

"She has the power to target people's fears, use it against them," Kara said as her voice cracked. "I saw my mother. I saw Krypton explode. I saw myself put inside that pod. Trapped. Alone. Quiet. The silence is what scares me. It makes me feel like I'm cut off from everyone I love."

Kara started sniffling as her eyes watered.

"Hey, hey, don't worry. I'm here for you," said James, trying to comfort her. "I can't even begin to imagine how you felt, but I do know it's traumatic."

"Pain and loss is the reason I'm not sitting behind that desk outside your office," said Kara. "I thought I can come to terms with it on my own, but Psi put me back to square one. I don't... I don't know if... if I can stop her."

James puts his arm around Kara and pulls her closer as she released her tears.

"I'm sorry, Kara," said James. "It's okay to be afraid."

"But fear is a human emotion," said Kara. "That's not who I am anymore."

"You can keep telling yourself that, but deep down, you know that's not completely true," said James. "Now, I'm not gonna tell you that you have to embrace your humanity. Instead, I'm gonna tell you what Lois once told me when I experience fear on my first mission with Superman. Fear is normal, but it's fear that keep us strong. Without fear, we're colorless. With fear, it allows us to reach within ourselves to find the courage to keep fighting."

"So, you're saying that I should be afraid?" Kara asked.

"Yes, but don't let it conquer you. Use it," said James.

Kara was about to think about James' words, until her phone rang. Alex was calling.

 _"Kara, Psi's attacking again," said Alex. "Come back to the D.E.O. to pick up the psychic dampening tech you need. Winn says it's ready."_

"I have to go," Kara said to James.

"Then go," said James.

Kara leaves immediately. Lena walks into the office after seeing her best friend walk away.

"I take it she's having a hard day," Lena guessed, having seen Kara cry.

"Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on," said James.

"She's lucky to have you in her life," said Lena.

James smiled, taking it as a compliment.

* * *

On the other side of National City, Psi was creating chaos with her powers. In an attempt to rob money from an armored van, she cripples the police officers with fear, including a construction worker. His hallucination of snakes caused him to accidentally swing a wrecking ball around and around, destroying everything within the crane's perimeter.

Psi watches with subtle glee as the people run around in fright, trying to stay alive.

"Freeze!"

Psi turns around to see a police officer pointing a gun at her. Unfortunately for him, eye contact is all she needed to cripple him with fear. He didn't even hallucinate anything. Just looking at her sinister face made him drop to his knees.

Meanwhile, Sam had arrived at the area, looking for her daughter Ruby, who ran away earlier but soon texted her location to her. Amidst the chaos, she found Ruby walking into the destruction instead of away. The wrecking ball had hit yet another building and Ruby falls down to the ground. The cable holding the wrecking ball was about to break and fall directly at the 12-year-old girl.

"Mom!" Ruby called.

"Ruby!" Sam replied, having found her daughter.

Sam quickly ran to the daughter and held her close as the wrecking ball's cable snapped. Sam puts her arms around Ruby and braces herself. Just before the wrecking ball would crush them, Supergirl swoops in and carries the gigantic sphere away, saving them.

The Girl of Steel lands and approaches Psi, who was trying to walk away with a couple bags of cash in hand.

"Psi," Supergirl called.

Psi turns around as Supergirl tries to use Winn's psychic dampening device, or Psionic Inhibitor Red, as he called it. However, it didn't work. Psi unleashes another psionic blast that plagues Supergirl's mind with fear.

"Lady bird, Lady bird. Fly away home. Your house is one fire, and your children, they will burn," Psi recited. As it turns out, she loves poetry.

Psi unleashes another psionic blast, one that sends Supergirl flying away to the next block. Supergirl crashes into a building before landing hard on the ground. As she lied, the fearful hallucinations took over again.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Supergirl saw herself surrounded by death and destruction. Planet Earth was in ashes, much like Krypton before it exploded. Everyone and everything was dead, including the people she loved. Alex. J'onn. Winn. Even Barry, Oliver, and their friends, all dead. Supergirl collapses to her knees, unable to bear the horrific sight in front of her. Just as she was about to surrender to fear, she heard someone coming to her.

Guardian. He takes his mask off, showing his real face as he tries to comfort her.

"Supergirl, this is not real," said James.

"No, it is," said Supergirl, still crippled with fear. "This is all my fault. I... I... I let this all happened... all because I was afraid."

"You can't be afraid," said James. "Remember what I said? Fear is normal..."

"But it keeps us strong," Supergirl recalled, saying it with James.

James smiled, happy that she remembered.

"Don't let it conquer you. Use it," he reminded her.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Supergirl wakes up, having found the courage to escape her fear-induced nightmare. She gets back into the skies and confronts Psi, who had just loaded the cash in the trunk of her getaway car. Psi could still see fear present on Supergirl's face, no matter how hard she was trying to hide it.

"Who did you see?" Psi wondered. "What brought the Girl of Steel to her knees?"

Psi unleashes another psionic blast, but Supergirl steeled herself and remained standing, all with bravery on her face.

"A lie," Supergirl answered.

"Fear is not a lie," Psi said as she unleashed another psionic blast.

Supergirl remained unfazed as she walks closer to her enemy. Psi unleashes more psioninc blasts, trying to cripple Supergirl with fear, but for some reason it's not working.

"Fear cripples. Annihilates spirit. It's the only weapon that powers. Fear made me stronger than you. No one is safe from it," Psi said as she kept on using her powers. "Why aren't you scared?"

"Mind over matter," Supergirl answered, quoting Psi.

Supergirl then knocks out Psi with a simple headbutt.

* * *

Authorities and ambulances arrived at the scene, trying to contain the damage and rescue anyone in need of medical help. Sam and Ruby sat in the back on an ambulance with a blanket wrapped around them as they held on to each other, afraid to let each other go. They smiled when they saw the Girl of Steel herself approach them. Sam can tell Ruby was excited, since Supergirl is her biggest hero.

"Are you two okay?" Supergirl asked them.

"Thanks to you," Sam said thankfully.

Supergirl looks at the little girl and asks, "What's your name?"

"Ruby," Ruby answered. "Thanks for saving us. You're amazing."

Supergirl actually smiled in response.

"Well, someone has to do this job," said Supergirl.

"Do you have a job? Outside of superhero-ing, I mean," Ruby asked, curious.

"I used to," Supergirl answered. "But now... my priority is protecting people like you, Ruby."

"And we are grateful for it," said Sam. "I'm Sam, by the way."

"You have a brave kid, Sam," said Supergirl. "Keep her close. Always."

"Will we see you again?" Ruby asked her heroine.

"I'm always around," said Supergirl.

Supergirl flies away. Sam and Ruby hugged each other as they watched National City's hero soar into the skies.

* * *

At the NCPD, Psi was locked up in a jail cell wearing a psychic dampening device on her head, courtesy of the D.E.O. She just sat down on her bed, meditating as she waited to be transferred to a penitentiary where metahumans like her are contained. Just because she couldn't use her powers, it doesn't they still don't allow her to sense when someone is coming. She opens her eyes to see Supergirl standing outside her cell.

"And what accounts for this surprise visit?" Psi asked, curious.

"To ask you one simple question," said Supergirl. "Why are you who you are?"

Psi smirked as she laughed in her mind, amused that the Girl of Steel is wondering why someone such as herself became a criminal.

"What's it to you?" Psi asked.

"Curious, I guess," said Supergirl. "I mean, did you lose someone? Were you treated horribly?"

Psi stands up and walks to the bars to look at Supergirl closely.

"You think that the answer to my problems can solve yours?" Psi asked, still laughing on the inside. "I am who I am because it's who I always am. I told you where I come from. It's only with my powers that I finally decided to embrace who I am."

"So, you think your powers define who you are?" Supergirl asked.

"You tell me," Psi replied obscurely. "You're diving into dark waters, Supergirl. I can see it. The question is, will you swim deeper towards the darkness or swim away from the darkness?"

Psi goes back to meditating. With nothing left to say, Supergirl leaves the precinct.

Before she flew away, she decided to make a phone call. She picks up her phone and contacts James Olsen. It didn't take long until he answered her call.

"Hey," Supergirl greeted. "Um... what's say you and I grab dinner tonight? I, uh, want to thank you for what you said earlier. It really helped me."

 **While it may have gone down the same way as the show, I did make a few changes, such as what Kara saw in her nightmare. Originally, she feared Mon-El had died after sending him away. In this story, I wanted her fear of pain and loss to be emphasized outside of Mon-El. Besides, I'm no Karamel shipper.**

 **Also, I wanted to give Psi a little depth. She's one of my favorite villains on Supergirl.**


	9. Better Luck Next Winter

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry to tell you all this but Crisis on Earth-X will be rescheduled to a much later point in the timeline of my story. I will be writing a different crossover in its place. As for why, I only have one reason for why Crisis on Earth-X is taking place very late in this story. The double wedding. I may be spoiling much, but I want this story to end at that wedding. The question is, "Who are going to get married?" I'm sorry to spoil this, but I figured that if I don't address the crossover sooner, people will keep asking about it over and over again. I'm sorry if this disappoints you.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Aragorn II Elessar, Steve993, CallMeMiles, lupo95gxd, Ladyawesome45321**

 ** _To Aragorn II Elessar_: I almost forgot to say "You're welcome" about the LOTR quote a few chapters before. It might not be the last, though.**

 **"You've got to ask yourself one question: Do I feel lucky? Well, do you, punk?" - Harry Callahan, Dirty Harry**

Joe and Wally were alone in the cortex, waiting on Team Flash to give them the latest update on Becky Sharpe, a.k.a. Hazard, a metahuman who has the ability to manipulate luck. Joe was just looking at the map of the city on the monitors while Wally was watching _Heroes_ on Netflix.

"How you holding up, Wally?" Joe asked his son.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Wally lied.

Before Joe can scold him for lying, Barry and Iris walked into the cortex. Barry was wearing suit. Iris was wearing a wedding dress.

"Where were you two?" asked Joe, wondering where they were all day.

The two just stared at each other awkwardly before looking away, further confusing Joe.

Just before Joe can ask another question, Caitlin walks in with a face that looks like she was having a bad day.

"Sorry I'm late. This punk won't give me the money he owed me. I had to freeze off a couple fingers," she said.

Joe now had an image in his mind about some poor sap with two missing fingers. It disgusts him.

Just when things couldn't get crazier, Harry and Cisco walk into the cortex arguing. Harry had recently returned for two reasons. One, to deliver a message to Wally from his daughter Jesse, which was filled with the words "I miss you," "Good luck on protecting city," and "You were my first." Two, he claims he was taking a break from Jesse and her team, which he assembled for her.

It was inevitable that he and Cisco would immediately resort to getting on each other nerves again.

"I just said that you could use a break," said Cisco.

"Oh, I'll take a break. Right after we find Hazard," said Harry, agitated.

"Okay, grumpy grandpa," Cisco joked. "Need me to pour some tea? Would you like that?"

"Don't start with me," Harry warned.

"You started it!" Cisco pointed out.

"Did Jesse say anything about visitation?" Wally asked his ex-girlfriend's father.

Harry glared at Wally in respond. Wally raises his arms in surrender before looking away.

"Has everyone lost their minds?" Joe wondered, feeling like the odd man out in a room full of weirdos.

All eyes were on Joe, confused as to why he would ask that question.

"Okay, I'm out here," said Joe.

As soon as Joe left, silence filled the room. No one said a word. They just exchanged awkward looks.

"So, uh, how was the wedding?" Cisco asked, looking at Barry and Iris.

"Bad luck," the engaged couple answered at the same time.

"At least you didn't slip three times while running on the treadmill," said Wally, rubbing his still healing back.

Cisco looks at Caitlin and notices something disturbing.

"Uh, Caitlin, is that blood?" He asked.

Caitlin looks at the red stuff on her fingers. She sucks it off and tastes it. It wasn't blood.

"No, it's just ketchup," said Caitlin. "I stopped by Big Belly Burger before coming here."

"So, on the off chance that it's blood, you decided to taste it?" Cisco questioned.

Caitlin shrugs her shoulders and tilts her head in response.

"Does a literal thirst for blood come with the powers?" Cisco asked half-jokingly.

The conversation was interrupted by an alarm. Good news, S.T.A.R. Labs satellite has detected Hazard's quantum field. Bad news, they found Hazard's quantum field.

"Guys, Hazard's quantum field is expanding," said Iris, looking at the monitor.

"She must be experiencing an extreme amount of good luck for this to be happening," Caitlin guessed.

"Where is she right now?" Wally wondered.

"She... went back to work," Barry answered, having detected Hazard's location.

As it turns out, Becky returned to the casino where she was fired from. She was playing craps and, clearly, she was winning a lot of money, considering how fast her quantum field was expanding. It's clear she's not gonna stop until she wins every single game in the casino.

"If Becky keeps winning, bad luck will keep spreading. This could destroy the whole city," said Barry, worried.

"How much worse can it get?" Iris wondered.

As if the universe heard Iris, the building shook, causing everyone to almost lose balance.

"What was that?" asked Wally.

"Guys, the particle accelerator just turned back on," said Iris, having found source of the quake.

"That's bad," said Cisco.

"It's gonna explode," said Iris.

"That's worse," said Cisco.

"Um... guys," Caitlin called, sounding like she was about to panic.

Everyone looked at Caitlin, whose hands started freezing the keyboard. Her eyes glowed and her hair slowly turned white. Killer Frost was coming.

"That's way worse," said Cisco, stepping back in fear.

* * *

Joe went back home to check on Cecile. She has been complaining all day about the squeaky pipes in the walls. And now, the pipes are leaking water everywhere. Cecile had placed buckets below every leak so the water doesn't flood the house. She had been trying to talk Joe into selling the house, but he was reluctant because the house holds many precious memories.

"Honey, are you in there?" Joe asked as he knocked.

"Just a second," said Cecile.

Cecile walked to towards the door to open it. However, thanks to Hazard's quantum field, one drop of water fell to the floor, causing her to slip and land on her back. She screamed.

"Cecile!" Joe cried.

He tried to open the door, but thanks to bad luck, the door handle broke when he pulled it.

* * *

Caitlin's transformation was complete. Killer Frost eyed her "friends" with a smirk on her face and a murder-y look in her eyes. Lifting her hand from the console, she fires an ice blast at Wally, who was too slow to react. After Wally slammed towards the wall, Killer Frost releases an outburst of power that created ice and snow the floated all over the cortex.

"That feels so much better," said Killer Frost.

"Just when you thought this day couldn't get any worse," Cisco commented, stepping back further.

As if the universe heard Cisco, the building shook again.

"Guys, the particle accelerator's activation is speeding up," Iris reported.

"Really, universe?!" Cisco shouted, looking up.

"This is just not your lucky day," said Killer Frost, chuckling. "But it is for me. Now, I get to kill all of you."

"Caitlin, listen to me," Barry pleaded. "Killer Frost is no longer in control. You are. Fight it."

"Sorry, Flash. I'm afraid Caity's done fighting," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost was about to attack, until Wally zoomed in and pushed her across the room.

"I got this," said Wally. "Barry, you go to the casino and stop Hazard."

"I'm not gonna leave her," said Barry.

"Awww, that's sweet, Flash," Killer Frost said mockingly. "Can't leave your sweet, little Caitlin to die, huh?"

"You know I can't," said Barry.

"Pathetic," said Killer Frost. "I don't know why she loved you in the first place."

Too shocked by the L word, Barry fails to react to a beam of ice coming towards him, pushing him towards and slamming him against the wall.

"Barry, go!" Wally insisted.

"Barry, just go," said Iris. "We'll handle this."

Barry quickly suits up and leaves S.T.A.R. Labs, running straight for the casino, leaving Iris, Wally, Cisco, and Harry alone with Killer Frost.

"I guess it's just us now, Kid Flash," said Killer Frost.

"Harry, Cisco, get to the pipeline and turn off the accelerator," Iris ordered.

Cisco and Harry make a beeline for the exit, but Killer Frost quickly blocks them with an ice wall. Wally runs circles around Killer Frost to disorient her. She knocks him away by simply unleashing a burst of cryokinetic energy. She then forms a shard of ice and prepares to stab Wally, only to be hit by a vibrational blast, courtesy of Cisco.

"I don't want to hurt you, Caitlin," said Cisco.

"You just did," said Killer Frost.

Iris helps Wally back on his feet and says, "Wally, break the wall."

Wally vibrates his hand and punches the ice wall, shattering it, allowing Harry and Cisco to run away to stop the particle accelerator from detonating.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Flash arrives at the casino with a pair of power-dampening cuffs in hand. He quickly found Becky, who was currently playing a slot machine. If she wins it, her bad luck field will get even bigger and destroy the city.

"C'mon. Cherry, cherry, cherry, cherry, cherry, cherry, cherry, cherry," she rambled. After getting her first cherry, she cheers. "Cherry!"

Flash runs towards her, only to slip on dropped coins. He lands on his back and accidentally cuffs himself, dampening his own powers.

"How is that even possible?" He wondered, confused as to how he cuffed himself.

 _"Barry, what happened?" Iris asked through the comm-link._

"Well, she's playing the slots and, uh, I cuffed myself," Flash answered with slight sarcasm, still wondering how he got into his current predicament.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Wally shields Iris as Killer Frost stares them down. Killer Frost fires icicles at the West siblings, but they dodged them by ducking. Wally runs towards Killer Frost and runs circles around her again. This time, Killer Frost takes him down by simply thrusting her foot forward, tripping him. Wally crashes into a table filled with scientific equipment, hurting himself.

Killer Frost creates another shard of ice in order to finish what she started. Iris tried getting in the way, literally, only to get kicked aside by the ice-powered metahuman. Wally comes to only to feel a sharp pain on his leg. Killer Frost had stabbed him in the exact same spot where the Samuroid did.

"You better take better care of that leg, Kid Flash. Even for a speedster, it's not healthy to re-injure it over and over again," Killer Frost mocked him. "Now, I believe I have a couple more boys to kill."

Killer Frost leaves the cortex while Iris tends to her injured brother. She pulls the shard out of his leg and then immediately covers his wound with a towel.

"You're gonna be okay," she hoped.

Iris helps Wally stand up as she walks him to the chair in front of the computer. She then uses the PA system to warn Cisco and Harry about their impending doom.

"Guys, Cait... Killer Frost is coming your way," she warned them.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Harry and Cisco have been trying everything they can to turn of the particle accelerator. Since the activation of the generators turned it on, they had to shut them down. Harry opened the hatch to the generators' switch, but when tried to pull it, it sparked, exploded, and knocked Harry away. As he picks himself up, the scientist comes up with another idea to turn off the accelerator.

"The electron hatch," Harry said. "We need to seal it."

Cisco grabs a couple of pliers just as Harry opens the electric box attached to the electron hatch. Harry cuts one wire to seal the hatch. Unfortunately, the monitor says, "Electron Hatch - Open."

"Nope. That just opened the electron hatch," said Cisco.

"I'm aware," said Harry.

"Hello, boys."

Cisco and Harry turn to their right to see Killer Frost, looking at them with that sinister look on her face.

"Can you wait until we finish here? We already have enough on our hands with a busload of metas. We don't need more," Cisco pleaded.

"Sorry, but I have a bloodlust to sate," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost begins walking towards them, so Cisco opens a breach right in front of her. As soon as the breach disappeared along with Killer Frost, Cisco sighed with relief.

Unfortunately, the breach opened up behind him. Killer Frost puts one arm around Cisco's throat and holds a shard of ice in front of his eye.

"I'm gonna miss you, Cisco," Killer Frost whispered sadistically.

Harry had two choices. Stop the accelerator or try and fail to save his friend. He couldn't do both.

 _"One minute to activation," Iris reported._

* * *

Meanwhile, at the West household, Joe had managed to push the door open, only to find Cecile lying on the ground. He helps her stand up. Her back ached, but she could still walk, if barely.

"Are you okay?" asked Joe.

"Not really," Cecile said honestly.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs," said Joe.

However, every source of electricity in the room sparked out of control. The chandelier over the dining table collapsed. Powers lines burst out of the walls. The electricity touched the water puddles, electrifying them. The sparking spread to the stairs, trapping Joe and Cecile downstairs with electric hazards everywhere.

* * *

At the casino, Becky had just scored two cherries in a row. Flash, meanwhile, gets back on his feet, although still cuffed, so he still can't use his powers to stop Hazard.

"Hey, look. It's The Flash!" One guy said.

This guy accidentally knocked a girl aside, causing said girl to turn on the fire alarm. Everyone panicked and ran.

"No, there's no fire! Someone set off the alarm! There's no fire!" Flash said, trying to calm down the people.

The people, unable to hear The Flash due to the alarm and their own panicking, continued to run for the exit.

"Yes, I am on fire," said Becky happily, still focused on the machine and thinking that the people screaming "fire" were cheering for her.

To make matters worse, a sign falls down from above and crashes on The Flash, pinning him to the floor.

 _"Barry, I can't get the cuffs off," said Iris._

"Yeah, well, now we got a sign to off of me too," said Flash, still being sarcastic due to his exasperation from all the bad luck.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Killer Frost kept her grip tight on Cisco as she moved the tip of the ice shard closer to his eye. Harry was still deciding on what to do. He needed to shut down the accelerator, but he couldn't let Cisco die. Even if he chose to save Cisco, Killer Frost would kill him if he made a move towards her.

"Caitlin, please," Cisco pleaded, sounding funny because of the choking. "Just... help... Harry... ah!"

Harry was about to cut another wire, until a thought popped in his head. He moves away from the electric box and drops the pliers.

"What... ack... are you doing?" Cisco asked.

"Letting the accelerator turn on," Harry answered.

 _"Fifteen seconds to activation," Iris reported._

"Fifteen seconds until you die, Vibe," said Killer Frost, preparing to jab the ice shard into Cisco's eye.

"Can you... ack... at least... ack... kill me without... ack... choking me?" Cisco pleaded, suffering from the pressure of the choke hold.

 _Iris started counting down. "Five... four... three... two... one..."_

* * *

Once again, the particle accelerator turns on, unleashing a wave of blue energy all over Central City. Just when you thought it would create more metas, it didn't. The electricity in the West household powered down, meaning Joe and Cecile are safe. Becky loses the slot machine when she got a star on the third spot. Killer Frost could feel Caitlin Snow taking over.

* * *

Iris and Wally were confused and surprised by what happened. According to the satellite, Hazard's quantum field had been negated as soon as the particle accelerator exploded. They wondered why nothing bad has happened.

"What just happened?" Wally wondered.

"Guys, report," Iris ordered.

 _"The hydrogen electron collision released a charge that temporarily negated Hazard's quantum field," Cisco reported happily._

"Whew," Wally sighed, relieved that it's all over, although his leg still hurts.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back at the casino, Becky was wondering and complaining about how and why she lost the slot machine. A streak of yellow lightning zoomed in and cuffed her with power-dampening cuffs. Hazard sees The Flash leaning on the machine and smiling at her.

"Hi," she greeted him nervously. "Um, is there any chance you're not going to arrest me?"

Flash nodded no.

"Of course not," said Becky sarcastically.

Flash then escorts Becky to the CCPD for lock-up. She tripped along the way, now that bad luck has returned to her.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin treats Wally's leg, again. She has been silent since retaking control of her body. Obviously, she was guilty about the harm she caused, especially to Wally.

"Hey, it's not your fault," said Wally. "Killer Frost hurt me, not you."

"I know," said Caitlin, yet still sounding guilty.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Iris asked.

"One good night sleep should do the trick," said Caitlin.

"We both could use one, Wally," said Cisco, massaging his throat.

"I'm sorry about the choking, Cisco," said Caitlin.

"Just tell your evil roommate that if she's gonna try to kill me next time, ease on the choke hold," said Cisco.

"I'll let her know," Caitlin said sarcastically.

Harry enters the room looking less annoyed than usual, which is a good sign for the team.

"Ramon," he called. "I think I'll be sticking around."

"Welcome back to Team Flash, Harry Wells," said Cisco, shaking Harry's hand happily.

"But what about Jesse?" Barry asked.

"Oh, uh, Jesse and her team kicked him out, so..." Cisco explained.

"So, you didn't come here to take a break from Jess and her team?" Barry asked, confused as to why Harry would make up a reason for visiting.

"I lied," Harry confessed. "I'm on a permanent break."

"Well, you'll have a home here with us, Harry," said Iris.

"Thank you," said Harry.

Everyone looks at Wally and sees that he's feeling down again. He's been feeling like this since Harry came back with a message from Jesse. No longer wanting to see him like this, Iris talks to him.

"Wally, just, please, tell us what's wrong," she pleaded. "We're here for you."

Wally finally confesses. "When Jesse and I broke up, we ended things on a good note. We had an understanding. Then Harry came here and told me that she has a new team and it scares me that... she might forget me."

Cisco laughed a bit. "What, you think she's gonna be dating one of her new teammates?"

"Well, the boys have tried hitting on my daughter," Harry informed them.

"Wally, if you're so worried about Jesse, then maybe you should take this time to not only rest but go and see her," Barry suggested.

"Really?" Wally asked. "But you need me here."

"I can handle things here for now," said Barry. "Right now, you need to go to Earth-2 and talk to Jesse."

"I can breach you there right now," said Cisco.

Wally's smile tells everyone that he agrees. While his leg heals, he'll go to Earth-2 and talk to Jesse. Maybe we can start over, he thought, especially since Barry is back now and Wally no longer has the weight of the city on his shoulder.

"Well, if we're done here, I have to go," said Caitlin.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Caitlin was about to push the elevator button, until a certain Scarlet Speedster decided to zoom in, creating a gust of wind that blew her hair across her face. Moving her hand away from the button, Caitlin turns around and faces Barry. He looked worried and befuddled.

"What is it, Barry?" asked Caitlin.

"When Killer Frost took over, she said something that struck me, like, here," said Barry, pointing at his chest where his heart is. "She said that you love me."

Caitlin then avoided eye contact. She remembered, but she was embarrassed. Killer Frost is the embodiment of Caitlin's deepest, darkest feelings, and the ice-powered meta had no problem sharing them with sass and attitude in her voice.

"Is it true?" asked Barry.

Caitlin faces Barry and says, "Yes."

"Then why keep it a secret all this time?" asked Barry.

"So many reasons," said Caitlin. "But it doesn't matter. You finally have Iris, the love of your life, your future, your happy ending."

"But, Caitlin, you and I both know that what I feel for you is anything but platonic, right?" Barry reminded her. "How long have you felt this way about me?"

"Since that night at the club, I guess," Caitlin answered. "But you were so hung up on Iris, not to mention you had just met Linda that night, I couldn't say anything."

"Maybe if you had, our history would've been different," said Barry.

"But it's too late now," Caitlin said sadly. "Which means we have to forget about this, Barry. Besides, even if you're not engaged, I'm not interested in pursuing another relationship, not after Ronnie and Hunter and Julian..."

"I understand," said Barry.

Caitlin pushes the elevator button and says, "Goodnight, Barry."

She gives Barry a brief kiss on the lips, which she had hoped would be their last, before walking into the elevator. Barry can only look at her grief-stricken face as the elevator doors closed.

Unbeknownst to him, Iris was watching and she did not like what she just saw.

* * *

The next morning, at the West household, Joe walks in to find Cecile actually trying to fix the damage from last night, starting by plastering the holes on the wall.

"Just when I thought it was safe to get back in the house," Joe joked.

"Well, I may not be a craftsman expert such as yourself, but I can handle plastering a couple holes on the wall," said Cecile.

"You didn't have to do this," said Joe.

"Well, this is our home," said Cecile. "And it is a disaster zone right now, so I'm my part to fix that."

Joe shows his appreciation by giving Cecile a kiss, which she happily returns multiple times.

"Actually, Cecile, you were right," Joe admitted.

They sit down on the couch as Joe talks about what Barry told him the previous day.

"Barry told me something yesterday and I've been thinking," said Joe. "This house means so much to me, but I've come to realize that love is much more important than the past. It doesn't matter where I live as long as I'm with you."

Cecile raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"So, maybe we can find us a new place with a dish washer," said Joe. "And a Jacuzzi."

"Oh, Jacuzzi," Cecile responded positively, liking the sound of it.

Cecile leans on Joe lovingly as he kisses her on the cheek.

"I love you," said Cecile.

"I love you, too," said Joe, kissing Cecile again.

"Actually, Joe. I had a change of heart," said Cecile. "When you told me that you couldn't think of a better place to raise your kids, it made me look at this house new eyes, especially after I found out..."

Cecile faces Joe and tells him what she found out.

"Joe, I'm pregnant," she said happily.

Joe stared at Cecile with a smile that seems fixed on his face. Cecile waved her hand in front of his face, but he didn't move. Joe was frozen.

 **And that ends this bad luck-ridden chapter. I just thought that the show wasted an opportunity to use the bad luck situation to make Caitlin lose control of her powers. As for Wally, well, I'm not writing him out like the show did. He's just gonna be visiting Jesse and he'll be coming back to Team Flash as soon as he's healed. He'll get his moment to shine for Team Flash someday, I promise.**


	10. Star City Needs The Green Arrow

**Welcome back to Star City. Now that the photo of Oliver Queen dressed as the Green Arrow has been leaked, how will the mayor get out of this mess? Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Steve993, Aragorn II Elessar, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, CallMeMiles, Ladyawesome45321, lupo95gxd, Guest**

 ** _To TheLifeStruggleIsREAL_: That's flattering, but I rather not think highly of myself. Thank you, at least.**

 ** _To Ladyawesome4532_1: Thanks, and you're welcome.**

 **"Well, that's the thing about life, is the surprises, the little things that sneak up on you and grab hold of you." - George Banks, Father of the Bride**

Oliver Queen is about to address the report of the Green Arrow rescuing the three kidnapped delegates working for Markovian businessman Alec Tarkov, who remains in the custody of Anatoly Knyazev. The Bratva Pakhan demanded a ransom of $20 million, which Mayor Oliver Queen needed to put up a new police station to replace the one that was destroyed by Black Siren during the breakout of Alex Faust.

As he waited for the clock to strike 8 precisely, Oliver sits in his office watching the news about The Flash's capture of metahuman Becky Sharpe, a.k.a. Hazard. It made Oliver happy that his friend is back and doing the same thing that made him proud: protecting Central City. Unlike Green Arrow, The Flash saves the people with a smile on his face the injects hope into the hearts of people of his city. The Green Arrow can only ensure the safety of Star City, but he remains a figure of controversy, much like his previous alter ego, The Arrow.

"Mr. Mayor," Roy called, entering the office. "You might wanna address the public right now. They're in a frenzy."

"Might as well," Oliver agreed as he turned off the TV. "How's the search for Anatoly?"

"Felicity's narrowed his location to one area. It's only a matter of time until she finds the right warehouse," said Roy.

"How's Thea?" Oliver asked, worried. With his identity compromised, any criminal could go after his sister just to hurt him.

"Still comatose," Roy answered sadly. "But don't worry. I have two SCPD officers guarding her room at the hospital."

"Good," Oliver said as he sighed.

"What's the matter?" asked Roy, concerned.

"I just can't seem to get away from something like this," said Oliver. "First, Quentin. Then Ra's al Ghul. And now, probably Anatoly."

"You can count out the first two. The people think I'm The Arrow and we're keeping in that way to protect you," said Roy.

"True, but how much longer until it ends?" Oliver wondered worriedly. "We both know secrets never stay buried forever. That photo is creating turmoil. Agent Watson is hellbent on finding out the truth. How much longer until I stop being lucky?"

"Hey, don't talk like that," said Roy. "Look, I know how hard is for you to lose Diggle and Captain Lance, but it shouldn't make you feel hopeless."

"I'm just being realistic, Roy," said Oliver. "Besides, it's not just about the Green Arrow. It's about William. I can't be there for him all the time. And now, he just got bullied because his classmates think the photo on the news speaks the truth."

"Maybe you can teach him to fight. To defend himself," Roy suggested.

"I gave him a simple lesson. Punch the biggest guy in the nose and evoke fear," said Oliver.

"That's... actually pretty good advice," Roy admitted. "Hey, if you want, I can teach him."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Oliver steps out of his office to talk to the people of Star City about the ransom demanded by Anatoly. Trying to make sure he keeps a professional expression on his face, he speaks into the microphone and says what he thinks is appropriate.

"We do not negotiate with terrorists," he started. "That is an age-old rule that any leader, whether mayor, general, or president must follow. Anatoly Knyazev has crossed a line by infecting Mr. Tarkov on live television. I will not give into this terrorist's demands, but I will not allow a good man like Mr. Tarkov to pay the price. The office and the SCPD are working hard on locating where Mr. Tarkov is. If the Green Arrow is listening, then I ask for your cooperation as well."

"Mr. Mayor, what else do you have to say about the possibility that your are the Green Arrow?" asked one reporter.

"Mr. Mayor, are you simply just referring to yourself in the third person?" asked another reporter.

"Mr. Mayor, if you are the Green Arrow, was Roy Harper your motivation to become a vigilante?" asked another reporter.

"Everyone!" Oliver raised his voice. "We have a terrorist threatening to murder a the one person who is the key to establishing a new precinct for the SCPD, and all you can think of asking me if I am Star City's masked hero? If I was the Green Arrow, I wouldn't be sitting here in my office. I would be out there and questioning every low life for his location. But I'm not the Green Arrow. I am the mayor, and I would like to get back to doing my job."

Oliver returns to his office. The reporters asked more questions, but he ignored them.

* * *

At the bunker, Felicity is trying to locate Alex Tarkov, as well as help Curtis synthesize an antidote for the toxin that Anatoly used to poison Tarkov. Dinah and Rene were practicing together with long bamboo sticks, or as they call it in the Philippines, arnis. Rene hated these exercises, but Dinah insisted because she enjoys exercise.

"Evelyn used to love this," said Rene.

"Yeah, I can still remember her flipping me on my back with one," said Curtis.

"Evelyn Sharp. She was a teammate turned traitor, right?" asked Dinah.

"Little twerp sold us out to Adrian Chase," said Rene.

"What about the other newbie? Rory Regan? Or was it Ragman?" asked Dinah.

"His magic rags ran out of magic after absorbing a nuke, so he couldn't stay," said Rene.

"Have you ever thought about contacting him?" asked Dinah. "Maybe he already found a way to recharge his magic rags."

"No, we prefer to respect his decision to be lonesome on this journey," said Felicity.

"Besides, I think he would've come to us immediately if he did get his rags working again," said Curtis.

"Metahumans. Magic. Aliens. Alternate dimensions. Resurrections. What's next? Terminators?" Dinah joked.

"Ooh, I really hope not," said Felicity.

Dinah and Rene's sparring session ended with Dinah tagging Rene on the leg.

"Looks like you could use more practice," Dinah teased.

"One of the cases where I miss John. At least he was being easy on me," said Rene.

Dinah's smug face turned into a sad one upon remembering her deceased friend.

"Sorry," Rene apologized.

"No, I get it," said Dinah. "I miss him, too."

"Well, Dig's not gonna want us sulking in the dark like The Hood: Year One so let's work double time," Felicity ordered. "Curtis, how's the antidote?"

"Ready," Curtis replied.

"Rene, how's your leg?" asked Felicity.

"It's just like a slap to the face. It'll pass quickly," Rene replied.

"Dinah, how's your hair?" asked Felicity.

"Only 25% blonde," Dinah replied.

"Okay, in that case, get into your costumes and put on your masks because I have found Anatoly Knyazev," Felicity said, sounding like a plucky general.

"You just love barking orders, don't you?" Rene questioned her.

"It makes me feel important," said Felicity.

"You're our hacker and tech expert. You're more than important to this team," said Curtis. "I mean, you're part of OG Team Arrow."

"I said... suit up!" Felicity repeated, sounding like an aggravated general.

* * *

Green Arrow stood on top of a pile of shipping containers at some shipyard. Black Canary, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific were patrolling the shadows elsewhere, keeping an eye out for Anatoly's armed men.

 _"Green Arrow? Earth to Green Arrow?" Overwatch called via comm-link. "If you're done posing for the security cameras, Tarkov needs that antidote ASAP."_

 _"Remember. I created more of that antidote and gave it to the rest just in case," said Mr. Terrific._

"Good," said Green Arrow. "Overwatch, what's the status on Speedy?"

 _"Roy just went to the hospital to keep an eye on her," Overwatch answered. "Two guards remain outside her room."_

"Be sure his comm system stays active," Green Arrow ordered.

 _"Oliver, I know you're worried about Thea, but right now you have to stop Anatoly," said Overwatch. "In other words, move your ass."_

"You never know when to stop, don't you?" Green Arrow questioned.

 _"Hey, with John... gone... someone has to be ordering you around on the field when your head's not clear," said Overwatch._

Green Arrow ignores Overwatch and fires an arrow towards another shipping crate. Using his bow, he zips himself down to the ground and towards the first warehouse where he will search for Tarkov.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mr. Terrific and Wild Dog walk carefully through the shadows, trying not to be seen by Anatoly's men. Black Canary had suggested splitting up to cover more ground, which the boys approved.

"If one of us finds Tarkov, we should have a signal," Mr. Terrific suggested.

"Yeah, I was gonna with something like, _I see him_ or _Hey, over there_ ," Wild Dog said sarcastically.

"Not original but effective," Mr. Terrific agreed. "What about if one of us spots the Bratva?"

"How about, _heads up_ ," Wild Dog replied with sarcasm.

The two vigilantes turn a corner, only to stumble upon a group of Anatoly's men.

"Heads up!" Mr. Terrific signaled.

The men started shooting, forcing the two boys to duck for cover. They jumped behind a pile of empty oil barrels, but two thugs spotted them. They started firing, until Black Canary shows up and uses her Canary Cry, sending the two of them flying away with damaged ears.

"You two okay?" asked Black Canary.

"Behind you!" Rene shouted.

Black Canary turns around to see a thug approaching her with a garrote in hand, intending to choke her to death. She kicks him in the stomach, steals his garrote, and then uses it against him, choking him.

"D, don't you think about it," Wild Dog warned her.

Black Canary smiles at Wild Dog before removing the garrote from the thug. She then knocks him out with one punch to the back of his skull.

"I'm no savage bird, pup," Black Canary joked.

"Very funny," Wild Dog replied, unamused.

"We got more Bratva thugs incoming!" Mr. Terrific warned them.

Mr. Terrific punches one thug in the stomach and then throws him to the ground. He then throws his T-Spheres at two shooters in the distance, knocking them out.

Wild Dog starts shooting at more incoming Bratva shooters.

Black Canary uses one thug as a shield from one shooter's fire. She then pushes the dead thug towards the shooter and uses her Canary Cry on both of them.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Inside a warehouse, a bunch of Anatoly Kynazev's men attack Green Arrow. The green-hooded archer, as always, takes down all of them easily as if they were a bunch of angry street children. He takes one out with a simple. He flips one of his head, knocking him out. He blocks one thug's kick before kicking him in the knee, causing the thug to fall and hit his head on the floor. He flips another one to the ground before taking out two more with simple punches and kicks.

After using one thug as a shield from gunfire, he tosses the dead body aside before kicking the shooter in the stomach.

He whacks two thugs in the face with his bow.

He knees one in the stomach.

He flips one up-side his head.

He takes out the last one by killing him with an arrow to the chest.

With all the thugs incapacitated, Green Arrow proceeds deeper into the warehouse to look for Anatoly.

* * *

At Starling General, Roy Harper was currently being held by two armed goons who once served the Triad. Their boss, China White, who had recently escaped from Iron Heights, was looking down at the still comatose Thea Queen. When the assassin saw the photo of Oliver Queen as the Green Arrow, she engineered her escape in order to get her revenge.

"Such a fragile little thing," said China White, holding her karambit knife close to Thea's face.

"You stay away from her," Roy growled angrily, trying to break free of the thugs' grip.

"I will once I put her in a permanent coma," said China White. "His father. His mother. His bodyguard. And now, his sister. Oliver Queen sure has a habit of putting the people he loves in harm's way."

"What about me? I put you in prison the first time. I cost you the Triad," said Roy, still passing himself off as The Arrow.

"And I will make you pay for that, but first..." China White prepares to stab Thea.

Angered to the max, Roy had no choice but to unleash his secret weapon. He breaks his right arm free. He pounds on the goon's foot, hurting him as if someone dropped a weight on his toes. Roy punches the goon to the left in the stomach before punching him hard in the face. He takes out the goon on the right with a simple smack across the head.

"One more move and your girlfriend gets it," China White threatened, holding her knife close to Thea's throat. "Now, as a cop would say, get on your knees."

Roy did as China White said and gets down on his knees. He puts his hands behind his head. Before China White could kill Thea, Roy fires what appears to be an electric disk from his arm. It sticks onto China White and electrocutes her until she passed out.

Roy quickly drags China White away from his ex-girlfriend. He stood right by Thea, holding her hand.

"It's okay, Thea. I'm here. I'm always here for you," he said to her.

* * *

Back at the warehouse at the shipyard, Green Arrow found Anatoly, standing next to a dying Alec Tarkov.

"I asked for $20 million specifically," Anatoly reminded him. "You trade this man's life for new police station?"

"Not exactly," said Green Arrow.

Green Arrow shoots an arrow and hits Tarkov. Anatoly assumes that it was kill shot, which confuses him, considering Tarkov is the hostage in need of rescuing.

"I don't think you understand how this rescue thing works," said Anatoly.

"No, I think I do," Green Arrow corrected.

Anatoly looks at Tarkov again. The arrow that hit him was injecting some sort of serum into his system. Tarkov started to move again.

"Some sort of antidote," Anatoly realized. "Very clever."

"Now step away from him, Anatoly," Green Arrow demanded. "He's not a part of this."

"I made him a part of this," said Anatoly.

Suddenly, Tarkov was shot. He's dead. Anatoly had been holding a gun to Tarkov's back the whole time. Green Arrow can only look at his former friend with disgust. This is not the man that helped him get into the Bratva to avenge an innocent woman's death.

"And I never got my money," Anatoly added.

"What the hell happened to you, Anatoly?" asked Green Arrow. "Not even Gregor would have done that!"

"Yes, he would have," said Anatoly. "You never saw because you were too naive. You still are."

"We were friends," Green Arrow reminded him.

"Yes, we were," Anatoly said with anger. "But our friendship is why I am here. I was Pakhan, and you took that away from me."

"You blame me? You used to be an honorable man," Green Arrow said.

"I am an honorable man," said Anatoly. "Did I have bomb planted in your son's room? Did I have him kidnapped? Tortured? No, because even though we stand apart, I am still good man."

Anatoly starts to walk away.

"Anatoly!" Green Arrow shouted, preparing to draw an arrow from his quiver. "Don't you move."

"Don't bluff. We have been here before. We both know you would not kill me," said Anatoly, feeling so sure of himself.

Green Arrow lowers his hand and asks, "Why did you leak that photo of me?"

"As Kapiushon? I did not," Anatoly said truthfully. "I told you. I am honorable man."

Anatoly leaves. Green Arrow can only wonder about who could've leaked the photo of him if it wasn't Anatoly.

* * *

Later that evening, Roy Harper was called into FBI Agent Samantha Watson's office in Star City along with the mayor. However, since Oliver was running late, Roy had to show up alone.

Roy wanted to stay silent as he waited for Oliver, but Samantha has been throwing shade at him for the past few minutes.

"Look, if you have something to say, just spit it out," said Roy.

"You're The Arrow," Agent Watson started. "You knew Oliver Queen because you dated his sister. Sounds fitting that he would take up your mantle to honor your legacy."

"Look, if Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow, which I'm not saying he is, then I would be proud of him," said Roy. "All he's done is protect this city. He saved it from Damien Darhk. He helped the world's greatest heroes stop an alien invasion. The President even expressed her gratitude. I'm surprised she would allow you to just arrest a man who has done nothing but good."

Agent Watson's professional expression almost dropped in response. Roy noticed this.

"Unless the President doesn't know that you're here," Roy realized. "This is all some vendetta, isn't it? You come here to investigate the Green Arrow behind the President's back. Sounds suspicious."

"I am not the one in question here," said Agent Watson.

"No, but you made the choice to come here to my city," said Roy. "I think Oliver Queen is not the only one who needs investigating."

Before the tension between Roy and Agent Watson can rise, Oliver finally arrives.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to see my sister," Oliver said. What he said was true, since, of course, he heard about China White's attack on Starling General.

"About time," said Agent Watson. "Although, I thought I asked for your son to be here..."

"Let me stop your right there," Oliver interrupted her. "Roy, leave us."

Once Roy was out of the room, Oliver speaks to Agent Watson.

"Regardless of who you think I am, you have no right to force my son, an 11-year-old, into reliving the trauma of his mother's death just so you can prove that I am who you believe I am. For the past five months, I have been trying to be a good father. I have tried to be there for him, no matter how hard it is to walk between two worlds. As father. As mayor."

"Touching speech," Agent Watson said unemotionally. "But you do realize telling the FBI how to conduct an investigation is an obstruction of justice?"

"You accuse the me of breaking the law when you yourself are seeking to detain someone the President has pardoned for vigilantism," said Oliver.

Agent Watson could no longer look professional. Shock was all over face.

"I called the President. I asked her why an FBI agent is here in Star City to arrest the Green Arrow, considering she thanked him for his assistance in foiling an alien invasion last year," said Oliver. "If you don't believe me, I'll put her on speaker."

Oliver takes out his phone and calls President Brayden and puts her on speaker.

"Hello, Mrs. President," Oliver greeted her. "I'm here with Agent Watson."

" _Nice to speak to you, Mr. Queen," said Susan. "Agent Samantha Watson, you are hereby relieved of your badge for attempting to incarcerate one of the country's greatest heroes without my consent. Be grateful that the removal of your position is the only punishment I have in mind for you."_

Agent Watson could only glare at Oliver, who had a smile on his face, satisfied with his victory.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned facility somewhere in Star City, Anatoly Knyazev was being accompanied by Black Siren, who was escorting him to the main office to meet with a certain someone.

"I still cannot believe former lover of Oliver Queen would turn on him," said Anatoly, surprised to be laying eyes on the thought-to-be-deceased Laurel Lance.

"We are not here to discuss about my miraculous celebration and descent to villainy, Mr. Knyazev," said Black Siren. "We are here because you agreed to my offer."

"You were right when you told me that Oliver Queen would never give me my money," said Anatoly. "You are certain you can provide what I need?"

"Not me. I'm talking about someone I work with," said Black Siren.

The two arrive at the main office, where a middle-aged man with glasses was typing relentlessly on his laptop. Upon seeing the arrival of Black Siren and Anatoly Knyazev, he stood up.

"Greetings, Mr. Knyazev," he said, shaking hands with the former Bratva Pakhan. "My name is Cayden James. You and I just so happen to share a common interest. Oliver Queen."

* * *

Later that evening, Roy was in the Arrow Cave, staring at his right arm. There is a reason that he wears nothing but hoodies and a glove on his right hand since he returned. It has something to do with how he was able to shoot an electric disk through a hole that opened in his hand. He never told anyone, but considering that Oliver doesn't like it when people keep secrets, he has decided to tell him tonight, especially since he used his "peculiarity" to rescue the mayor's sister.

Oliver was right there, staring at his own suit. All Roy had to do is walk up to him and confess.

"So, Agent Watson's off your back," Roy started casually.

"True, but Felicity and Curtis just delivered to me the bad news," said Oliver. "The photo of me was not doctored. It came from a security camera at the very parking lot where I revealed my true identity to Dinah."

"Then people will keep thinking you're the Green Arrow," said Roy.

"What if I wasn't?" Oliver replied.

"I'm, uh, not following," said Roy.

Oliver had a smile on his face as he continued. "Every time that I'm out there as the Green Arrow, I'm a target of the threats that are out there and the threats that are undoubtedly coming. Star City needs the Green Arrow, but William needs his father. I can't be both."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Roy.

"Maybe it's time for you to get back out there," Oliver suggested.

* * *

The next evening, Alex Faust and a couple of his men were being pursued by Team Arrow, led by Roy Harper, who now dons the Green Arrow suit. Green Arrow and Black Canary are stationed on top of a building next to the parking garage where Faust was. After ducking from gunfire, they report to the rest of the team.

"He's in the structure next door," Black Canary reported.

 _"On our way," Wild Dog replied._

"Are you ready?" Green Arrow asked.

"Always," said Black Canary.

Green Arrow fired a grappling hook arrow to the next building. Black Canary holds on to him as he zipped himself and her to the other side. They chased Faust to the parking lot, where he was planning to make a getaway with a few bags filled with bombs. Faust's two men fire at the vigilantes again, forcing them to duck behind a car for protection.

When one of the thugs tried to ambush them from the other side, Green Arrow slides across the hood and kicks him. After dodging and blocking the thug's punches, Green Arrow hits him in the face with his bow, kicks him in the leg, and the punches him on the side of his head. He was about to get up, until Green Arrow shot an arrow through his knee. He cries in pain and stays down.

Black Canary uses her Canary Cry on the second thug, causing him to slam to a wall.

Recovering from slight ear damage, Faust makes a run for the stairwell. Once he opened door, however, he saw Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific waiting for him. Faust turns around only to see a green fist heading for his face, knocking him out.

"Ooh, down for the count. No more bombs for you, bitch," Wild Dog insulted the unconscious bomber.

"Nice job, boys. Right place, right time," said Black Canary.

"Go Green Arrow," Mr. Terrific cheered. "Should I call you Green Arrow? It feels kinda weird."

"Yeah, it is," Green Arrow agreed. "But sooner or later, we're gonna have to get used it."

 **Just when you thought this would play out the same as Arrow 1x02... the photo is not fake and Oliver brings the president into his fight against Agent Watson. I'm sure there are some of you probably guessed that Roy was gonna be taking Diggle's place as the one who is suiting up as Green Arrow for Oliver so he can be with his son.**

 **I also thought I'd add an attack on Thea just so the photo of Oliver would have some actual consequences besides the exposing his secret identity to the city.**

 **Also, do you have an idea about what is Roy's secret?**


	11. Air and Water

**In this Legends chapter, we will be visiting the plot of 3x03. Simply put, the Legends already have Amaya back on the team. The events of 3x02 folded the way it was supposed to.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: STARCRUSHER99, CallMeMiles, Aragorn II Elessar, lupo95gxd**

 ** _To STARCRUSHER99_: Are you hot or cold on Roy's secret? You're warm, very warm.**

 **"If you weren't so crazy, I'd think you were insane." - Joker, Suicide Squad**

Sara spent the morning watching an old footage from the Waverider's database. It was footage of her and Leonard Snart nearly freezing to death in the engine room. She can remember it like it was yesterday. Before that day, she had never talked about what it felt like dying to anyone. Yet, when Leonard asked her, she answered. Was it because she cared about him? Or was it because she believed she was going to sleep forever again? Either way, she allowed herself to feel vulnerable around him and she had no regrets, no matter the circumstances.

Sara could no longer deny what she feels, or felt, for him. If the kiss at the Time Bureau Headquarters said anything, she has accepted what she feels about him.

"He was more than just a friend, wasn't he?"

Sara turns her head to see Amaya. She had asked her to return to the Waverider one more time to help the Legends capture a saber-toothed tiger that was misplaced in 1870. Crazy stuff happened, which is typical for the Legends, and one of them was Amaya losing control and seeking to kill P.T. Barnum for mistreating Nate. She revealed that the totem's spirits threaten to take over, resulting in her killing Belgian invaders _after_ they had ran away, which is why she chose to stay with the team until she can learn how to control it.

"Jax told me about the kiss," said Amaya.

"Of course, he did," Sara replied, not at all surprised. "Why interested in this?"

"Because of the way you reacted when the Legion recruited him," said Amaya. "You seemed... unfazed. You were quick to accept that he wasn't the team member you knew. But now, I'm guessing that was just an elaborate mask to hide your true feelings."

Sara hanged her head. There was no point in lying to Amaya. She has seen right through her.

"When the boys told me that Leonard had joined the Legion, I was... shocked," Sara admitted. "Believe it or not, I had hoped that it was really him. But he wasn't. He was that cold-hearted bastard who has yet to become a Legend."

Amaya watched the footage. The way they talked to each other, looked at each other, it puzzled Amaya why Jax told her that no one knew about Sara and Leonard's attraction to each other until they kissed right in front of the team. When Leonard gave Sara his coat to keep her warm, it made Amaya smile. The two even held on to each other for warmth. You don't do that unless you've "warmed up" to someone.

"I never knew the real Leonard Snart," said Amaya. "What was he like?"

Sara answered with sarcasm. "A jerk. A thief. A condescending narcissist..."

Amaya shot a scolding glare at Sara, forcing her to drop the sarcasm and use her feelings to answer the question.

"But he became better. He learned how to work with a team. He learned how to look out for people other than himself," said Sara.

"Like you," said Amaya.

" _If you'd like Ms. Jiwe, I can play a voice recording of one Ms. Lance and Mr. Snart's conversations_ ," Gideon suggested.

"Sure," Amaya agreed.

"Gideon, don't," Sara ordered.

Gideon didn't listen to the captain. She played the recording.

 _"... being on this ship, traveling through time. I started to wonder what the future might hold for me, and you, and me and you," Leonard said smoothly and flirtatiously._

 _"You want to steal a kiss from me, Leonard? You better be one hell of a thief," Sara said with the same smoothness and flirtatious tone in her voice._

Sara facepalms herself, embarrassed that Amaya had to listen to that. Amaya just smiled, happy to hear the recording. Even through their voices, Amaya could tell that Sara and Leonard were so into each other. Despite playing hard to get, Sara was obviously flirting.

"He wanted a future with you," said Amaya.

"A future that never happened because he sacrificed himself and blew himself up," said Sara.

"But now he's not dead anymore," said Amaya.

"But he's back to being the crook that I met when I first boarded this ship," Sara said sadly.

"Crook or not, he did have the potential to become a better person. Maybe you can help him be that person again," said Amaya.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm captaining a crew that needs to be focused on fixing the anachronisms they caused," said Sara. "I don't have time for romance. It's just not for me."

Sara returns to the captain's seat. Amaya just looked at Sara with pity before walking away.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

There was a new person on board the Waverider. Zari Tomaz. A hacker wanted for several crimes, all of them including burglary, larceny, grand larceny, identity theft, and metahuman smuggling. She was in Seattle, 2042, which was controlled by A.R.G.U.S. due to the Anti-Metahuman Law in 2021.

She was being chased by a metahuman who is basically living water, who just happened to be the reason for the presence of Gary, an agent from the Time Bureau. After rescuing Zari, the Legends ask for her help in locating the assassin. Zari agreed to help them, on one condition: they help her break her brother out of an A.R.G.U.S. prison.

And so, the Legends prepare to do exactly that, much to Gary's dismay.

"This is a waste of time. We should be fixing the anachronism, not breaking out some stranger's brother out of prison for which he could be in for a good reason," said Gary.

"Well, I don't trust her, but we need her help," said Sara.

"Let's just contact the Time Burea and let them take care of this," said Gary.

"No!" The Legends shouted.

Gary raises his hands in the air and keeps his mouth shut.

"Look, Gary, you're on our ship now, which means you play by our rules," said Sara.

"And the rules are, there are no rules," said Jax.

"That's counterproductive," Gary commented.

"Gary!" The Legends yelled.

Gary silences himself again.

"I take it you get yelled at a lot," Zari guessed.

"Sadly, yes," said Gary.

Zari pats Gary in the back before heading to the fabrication room. Ray and Martin volunteered to watch her just in case she tried to do something funny.

"I'll stay here and help with Amaya," said Nate.

"Good," said Sara. "Until she can control her totem, she's a liability. We go in, get the package, and get out with our hands intact."

"You know, you're starting to sound a lot like Snart," Jax commented.

Sara scoffs at this comment, not realizing that she scoffed exactly like Leonard Snart. Both Jax and Mick snickered at this.

"Um, just so you know, there have been ice-related robberies in both Star City and Bludhaven these past couple of weeks," Gary reported.

"Proud of him," Mick said.

Sara glares at Gary, confused why he would tell her this.

"I just thought that maybe you would be glad to know what Mr. Snart is up to," said Gary. "I mean, you two are... were you two a thing? I mean, did you guys ever date or was it all just flirting..."

Sara glared at Gary, getting annoyed with his endless babbling.

"I'll stop now," said Gary, silencing himself once more.

* * *

While Sara, Ray, Jax, and Mick are out helping Zari free her brother, Nate was helping Amaya with her totem problem. He created a hallucinogenic concoction used in Zambezi. To make sure it's safe, he tried it himself first. After Amaya drank the concoction, she falls asleep with her eyes open, daydreaming about being in a realm where she is talking to her ancestor who wielded the Spirit Totem before her, telling her how to control her power.

Nate stayed with her just in case something bad happens.

 _"Nate, buddy, we need you to bring the Waverider to us now," Ray called through the comm-link._

"Um, okay, I can do that," said Nate, who was feeling woozy because of the concoction. He looks at the frozen Amaya and says, "Stay."

Nate leaves Amaya so he can drive the ship to the A.R.G.U.S. black site. However, due to the hallucinogenic compound he ingested, he started to hallucinate. The corridor ahead of him started to look bigger. It was as if the next door was a hundred feet away when it's only a couple dozen steps away.

"This room... is huge," Nate babbled.

Nate continued to navigate around the "long" corridor until he made it to the bridge. He sits down on the captain's chair and prepares to drive the Waverider.

"Raising the sails..." Nate babbled on. "Full speed ahead!"

Nate pushes the "go" button, sending the ship flying at high speed. The force knocked him back, keeping him leaned back on the chair as he felt the tremendous speed of the Waverider overwhelm him.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, at the A.R.G.U.S. black site, Zari had just tricked the Legends, leaving them behind while she collected her real prize. It was a necklace with a red gem on it. She was about to make her getaway, until the Legends escaped the black site and caught her.

"That's enough, Zari," said Sara. "You're not going anywhere without us."

"Is that right?" Zari replied.

Zari taps the gem on her necklace, causing it to glow. The necklace creates a cyclone, protecting her as she flies away. The Legends watched in awe.

"That's a cool getaway," Mick complimented, impressed.

"Don't worry. I'll follow her," said Atom.

Atom flies away, chasing the escaped hacker.

"Where's Pretty?" Mick asked, expecting a rescue.

Sara taps into her comm-link to contact Nate. "Nate, how are we doing with that rescue?"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"I'm givin' her all she's got, cap'n! The ship can't take much more of this!" Nate reported, talking funny due to the hallucinogenic drink.

Nate tried to hold on to the control console, still feeling overwhelmed by the Waverider's great speed. He could feel the ship shaking as if its maximum speed was too much for it.

" _Actually, Dr. Heywood, the engines are still idling,_ " said Gideon.

Nate calms down and realizes something. The ship was never at full speed. It was just flying at low speed due to engines idling. It couldn't even outspeed a bird.

"Then why does it feel like my face is peeling off?" Nate asked, still feeling funny.

 _"Dude, are you high on something, man?" Jax asked._

"You have no idea," said Nate.

* * *

Fortunately, Sara, Jax, and Mick managed to run away far enough before the A.R.G.U.S. agents could catch them. They made it back to the Waverider to wait for Atom to contact them about the whereabouts of Zari. Well, that and why Nate is talking and acting funny. Meanwhile, Martin had to rush Amaya to the medical bay after Nate's concoction resulted in a strange side effect.

Sara waits in the captain's office as she checks on the schematics for the A.R.G.U.S. black site.

"Sara, what are you doing?" asked Jax.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Gary's right," said Sara. "We have to put Zari back in the box."

"Sara, you didn't see what I saw back there," said Jax. "Those A.R.G.U.S. agents and what they're doing to all those people, it's a nightmare in there."

"She lied to us and betrayed us," Sara reminded him.

"Look, she may not be my most favorite person right now," said Jax. "But if we put her back in that horrible place, are we any better than the Time Burea?"

While Sara ponders over Jax's question, Nate comes in with his hand covering his eyes.

"I can see through my hand," said Nate.

"Are you on drugs?" Sara asked.

Nate uncovers his face and gasps at the sight of Sara's face.

"Your face... I want your face..." Nate babbled, feeling the strange desire to touch Sara's face.

"Okay, buddy, not a good idea," said Jax, pulling Nate away from the captain before he does something he'll regret.

"Gideon?!" Sara called, waiting for a report.

"Mr. Heywood is under the influence of a hallucinogenic compound," Gideon said.

Sara looks at Nate with shock.

"To help Amaya with her totem problem," said Nate. "Don't worry. It's totally safe. The people in her village do it all the ti..." He suddenly turned around and gasped, thinking something or something was behind him.

* * *

Atom found Zari, but before the Legends could get to their location, a large time ship showed up. Much to their dismay, it was the Time Bureau.

"But how did they have known that we were here?" Sara wondered.

All eyes were now on Gary, who had a guilty look on his face.

"I'm sorry. You guys said that you got this, but you don't got this," Gary said quickly.

"I should've shot you in 1870," Sara muttered angrily.

Scared for his life, Gary uses his time courier and opens a portal. He runs into it, leaving the Waverider and entering the Time Bureau ship.

" _Captain Lance, we are being contacted by Agent Sharpe,_ " Gideon reported.

Sara groaned, further expressing her dislike for that woman.

"Bring her up," Sara ordered.

Gideon accepts the video call from Agent Sharpe, allowing the Legends to communicate with her.

 _"Sara Lance," Ava greeted the Legends with formality and disdain._

"Hey, Ava," Sara greeted her casually.

 _"Seems like you losers got yourselves into trouble once again," said Ava. "As much as I would like to lock you up in a cell, I think we can make a deal. If you turn over Zari Tomaz and allow us to return her to the A.R.G.U.S. black site, you get to keep your ship. If not..."_

The Time Bureau ship fired their blaster at them, damaging the exterior of the ship.

 _"The next one won't be a warning shot," Ava warned them._

 _"Uh, isn't that a little excessive?" Gary questioned._

 _"Quiet, Gary!" Ava yelled at him._

"Woman, you're crazy," Jax insulted her.

"I second that," Sara agreed.

 _"You have sixty seconds to comply," said Ava._

Sara sighs in defeat and says, "Fine! We'll take you to Zari."

Just as it would seem like the Waverider was about to head to Atom's location, it retreated into the temporal zone. Ava ordered the Time Bureau to follow them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Atom found Zari outside of Seattle surrounded by wreckage that appeared to have been a base for a clan. Zari was on her knees and on the verge of crying.

"Hey, are you okay?" Atom asked, concerned.

"I don't understand. They were supposed to be here," Zari said, voice cracking. "This was supposed to be our Jannah."

"Jannah?" Atom asked.

"It's _sanctuary_ in Arabic," Zari explained. "My brother had powers because he wielded this necklace. He fought against A.R.G.U.S.'s injustices so he was hunted, we all were. The night we were leaving, A.R.G.U.S. raided our house... killed my brother and took the only part that was left of him."

"And that's how you caught? You tried to steal it back?" Atom guessed.

"I couldn't let A.R.G.U.S. keep it," said Zari. "With my brother gone, I needed its power to protect my parents, but now..."

Zari looked at the wreckage as a tear escapes her eye. Atom would be lying if he said he didn't feel sorry for her. A.R.G.U.S.'s Martial Law. The death of her entire family. He now understood why she had to lie to them. She couldn't trust anyone but herself.

"I'm really sorry for what happened to your family, Zari," Ray said sympathetically. "Look, I know you're grieving, but you really need to come with us. We won't take you back to A.R.G.U.S., I promise. If anything, you can stay on the ship. We can protect you."

Zari wipes the tear off her face as she looks at Ray. His eyes were covered by his suit, but his smile was as clear as daylight. He meant what he said about protecting her. The question is, will she accept his help?

* * *

While Zari thinks about Ray's offer, the Waverider was still being pursued by the Time Bureau's ship in the Temporal Zone.

"Sara, are you sure this is a wise idea?" Martin questioned her. "If a warning shot could damage the ship greatly, think of what would happen if we receive multiple full-power blasts."

"I got this," Sara said confidently.

Nate and Amaya had left the medical bay and ran to the bridge as soon as they felt the shaking from Ava's warning shot.

"What's going on?" asked Amaya.

"The Time Pigs," Mick answered.

"How are you feeling, Amaya?" asked Martin.

"Better," Amaya answered. "Nate's plan, while ill-advised, was effective."

"Quiet. The marshmallows are talking," Nate whisper-babbled.

" _Incoming distress call from Dr. Palmer,_ " said Gideon.

 _"Guys!" Atom called. "The water assassin, she's here. And she looks grumpy, like, kill-anyone-that-gets-in-her-way grumpy."_

"I can take care of the Time Bureau," Sara said confidently. "You guys take the jump ship and help Ray." Seeing Nate about to leave with the others, she says, "Not you, space ranger! Sit!"

Nate sits down next to Martin and straps himself in. He then started looking at nothing with a weird smile on his face. Martin looks at him with a confused look on his face.

"I really love that show," Nate said, thinking about a TV show that involved space rangers.

Suddenly, the Waverider was hit again by the Time Bureau ship's blasters.

" _Oh, dear. It seems our rear deflectors are completely lost, captain,_ " Gideon reported.

"Sara, please, there's still a time to arrange a detente with the Time Bureau. Compromise, if we can," Martin suggested.

"Sorry, Martin, I don't compromise," said Sara.

Martin turns to Nate and asks, "Would you please help me talk some sense into her?"

"I like broccoli!" Nate babbled, still tipsy from his own concoction.

"Gideon, divert all our power to our forward shields," Sara ordered. She then tells her teammates, "You guys might want to hold on."

Sara turns the Waverider around and flies straight towards the Time Bureau ship. With the forward shields at full power, it's clear that Sara intends to use the ship to destroy the Time Bureau's time ship.

 _"What are you doing?" Ava asked._

"Being true to who we are," Sara answered. "My team doesn't roll over on their own."

 _"But Zari Tomaz isn't one of your own," said Ava._

"Either way, we're not gonna let you or A.R.G.U.S. or anyone lock her up for who she is," said Sara.

 _"So, you'd rather kill you team and mine?" Ava questioned._

Sara started slowly increasing the Waverider's speed, heading straight for the main hub of the Time Bureau ship. Seeing the Sara won't change her mind, Ava teleports her ship away, preventing the destruction of both ships.

Sara sighs with relief. "You guys okay?"

"Nothing like a cup of tea can't fix," Martin replied weakly, overwhelmed by the tension of earlier.

"One cup of Lyoga root tea for the professor comin' up, 'cause you're my best friend!" Nate babbled, preparing to make the same concoction that made him crazy in the first place.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside Seattle, the Legends back up Ray and Zari as they face the assassin, whose name unknown to them is Kuasa.

"No one kills Haircut but me, lady," Mick growled.

"Awww, thanks," Atom said, touched.

Heat Wave fires his Heat Gun, but Kuasa avoids the blast by turning into a puddle of water. She reemerges and kicks Mick in the stomach, knocking him away from her. Jax fires a laser rifle at her, but she just did to him the same thing she did with Mick. Turn into water, dodge the blasts, and then incapacitate the enemy.

That just leaves Atom, Vixen, and Zari.

"Give me the totem, Zari," Kuasa asked again. "You don't need this burden."

"It belonged to my brother. The burden is forever mine," said Zari.

Zari fires an air blast at Kausa, but it barely did anything to her.

Amaya closes her eyes and remembers the message given to her by her ancestor in her daydream.

 _"Trust in it."_

Amaya walks forward, challenging Kuasa.

Kuasa fires two water blasts, but Amaya protects herself by creating a shield using the totem, much to everyone's surprise.

"How did you do that?" Kuasa wondered, awed.

Amaya taps into the power of the elephant. Using her enhanced strength, she punches Kuasa and sends her flying a dozen feet away.

"Stay down," Amaya insisted. "I can do this all day."

"I would kill you," Kuasa said as she takes out a rock with glowing rune on it. "But I'd only be killing myself."

Kuasa disappears in a bright light.

* * *

Back on the ship, Sara was watching the footage of her and Leonard freezing to death in the engine room again while drinking what appears to be Nate's psychedelic drink that he used on Amaya. As wrong as it is to drink this stuff, she thought she could use a crazy episode to make her forget about everything that just happened recently, mostly Ava Sharpe, whom Gideon called a _bitch_.

"Hey, captain," Zari called. "Good news: I'm staying with you guys. Bad news: Your pyromaniac friend's room smells like a month-old sandwich."

"Welcome to the Legends, Zari," said Sara.

"Hey, who's that?" Zari asked, noticing the footage Sara was watching.

"An old friend," Sara answered.

Gideon, for some reason, giggled. " _Yeah, right,_ " she said.

"Don't make me crash your subsystem, Gideon," Sara threatened the A.I.

"So, ex-boyfriend, huh?" Zari guessed. "Does your A.I. have any footage of you two making love?"

" _Just in case, I hacked into the Time Bureau's systems and recovered some of their security footage_ ," said Gideon.

"Gideon, don't you dare," Sara grunted.

Too late. Gideon had shown Zari the footage of Sara kissing Leonard in the operating room at the Time Bureau HQ. Zari covered her smile.

"So, little miss tough-as-nails has a soft spot," Zari teased.

"Call me that and I'll break your wrist," Sara threatened.

"O-kay," Zari replied, taking the warning but still teasing her. "So, do I get my own room?"

"Ray offered to help with that," said Sara.

"Geez. Him. He's too nice for his own good," said Zari, annoyed by Ray's lighthearted nature.

"That's Ray for you," said Sara.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kuasa shows up at a magic store in London, 1895. There, she approaches a woman hiding her face with a hooded cloak. When she sat down on the table across her, the woman lifted her hood to reveal her face.

It was Nora Darhk, daughter of the deceased Damien Darhk.

"I'm guessing you failed to recover the Air Totem," Nora started.

"Nana Baa showed up," said Kuasa. Nana Baa is Zambezian for "grandmother."

"No excuse," said Nora. "Mallus needs all the six totems gathered and locked away so his return will not be interrupted. Remember, I brought you back to life. I can kill you with just a wave of my hand."

"You'll get it soon," Kuasa said with slight anger. "Just be sure this Mallus lives up on his end of the bargain."

Kausa gets up and walks away.

As soon as the water-wielding assassin closed the door, Nora takes out a comm-link device and contacts somebody.

"Kuasa failed," she reported to the other side. "And the Legends have added Zari Tomaz to their ranks."

 _"Doesn't matter. Our day'll come. Just be sure that you keep Amaya's granddaughter in line, or I will have to do it myself."_

"You are aware the Mallus uses me as a vessel to house a fraction of his power. He knows we are communicating," said Nora.

 _"Mallus knows you're aiding another party. He just doesn't know who I am yet. Make sure it stays that way."_

"And my father?" asked Nora.

 _"His body remains insulated. Just don't make me let it rot."_

 **Zari Tomaz is now on board with the Legends. But Nora is serving a second party who is not Mallus. Who do you think it is?**


	12. Hit Me Baby One More Time

**J'onn's return to Mars was one of the best episodes of Supergirl this season. That's all I have to say. And that episode is what this chapter is based on, but to make room for more, I'm just gonna start with the final battle. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Aragorn II Elessar, CallMeMiles, Steve993**

 **"I knew I should've taken that left turn at Albuquerque." - Bugs Bunny, Herr Meets Hare**

The White Martians are gathered in their cave, preparing the Staff of Kolar for war against the rogue White Martians. Just before they could use it, they heard something. Something strange. They turned around and looked at where the strange sound was coming from.

 _Oh, baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know_  
 _That something wasn't right here?  
Oh, baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah_

Coming into their cave appears to be some old, aqua-colored convertible. In the driver's seat is Supergirl. The strange sound the White Martins were hearing was music. Supergirl was playing Britney Spears' famous song, "... Baby One More Time." The Girl of Steel was smiling and moving to the beat as she parks the car.

"Hi," she greeted the White Martians casually. "Sorry to bother you during... whatever it is you're doing... but I think I took a wrong turn at Albuquerque and... can any of you give me directions back to Earth?"

The White Martians roar at the intruder. Supergirl, however, continued to act like some ditzy blonde as she exited the vehicle.

"You know, I thought I took that tunnel, but my GPS is all screwed up down here and keeps trying to get to make this suicidal left turn," she continued.

The White Martians roar at her again, but the smile on Supergirl's face remained, as if she doesn't care at all. She was having too much fun just kidding around like a child.

"You might want to check your rear view," Supergirl joked.

 _Hit me baby one more time!_

As the final beat sounded, Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian have arrived, along with the rogue White Martians. Supergirl starts the fight with the first punch, which sent a White Martian flying towards a wall.

Martian Manhunter grabs Miss Martian's hand and throws her in the air. Miss Martian punches a White Martian in mid-air. Martian Manhunter spins in mid-air and kicks a White Martian directly in the mid-section.

Supergirl catches a pouncing White Martian in mid-air and slams it to the ceiling. She then uses her heat vision on another White Martian. She was about to reach for the staff, until a White Martian grabs her by throat and lifts her off her feet. Supergirl kicks the White Martian in the chest, knocking it towards a pillar, impaling the beast.

A White Martian gets the better of Martian Manhunter and slams him to the ground.

"J'onn!" Supergirl cried.

Before Supergirl could help Martian Manhunter, two White Martians fighting each other get in the war. One of them was a rogue, but Supergirl couldn't tell which one. She just punches the White Martian on the left. The White Martian on the right shape-shifts into his human form, revealing himself to be Till'all, one of the rogues.

"How did you know which one was me?" Till'all asked.

"I didn't," said Supergirl.

Till'all tilts his head and raises an eyebrow in response. Supergirl just shrugged her shoulders. Suddenly, Till'all, the other rogue White Martians, and the green ones started to scream in pain due to a strong force attacking their psychic powers.

"Supergirl... the staff," said Martian Manhunter.

Two White Martians are guarding the staff. Supergirl was about to punch one of them, but that one Martian grabbed her fist and then threw her down. It then grabs her and holds her up in the air, as if celebrating the Whites' victory.

Suddenly, the convertible turns into a spaceship. It was Martian Manhunter.

"This is for my people," he said vengefully.

Martian Manhunter fires his ship's laser cannons at the two evil White Martians, saving Supergirl in the process. Supergirl grabs the Staff of Kolar and uses it to destroy every single evil White Martian inside the cave, vaporizing them into nothingness. She playfully twirls the staff in her fingers like a drumstick as she puts on a smile on her face, celebrating her victory.

All the remaining Martian shape-shifted into their human forms. J'onn, holding his aching shoulder, approaches Supergirl to congratulate her.

"Good job, Supergirl," he said.

Supergirl hugs J'onn, only for her super strength to hurt his already injured shoulder, causing J'onn to grunt in pain.

"Oops! Sorry," Supergirl apologized.

"That's okay," said J'onn.

Supergirl approaches Till'all and gives him the Staff of Kolar.

"It belongs to the resistance now," said Supergirl.

"Thank you," said Till'all, feeling thankful.

Till'all gives the staff to the leader of the resistance, who is M'gann M'orzz. She raises the staff in the air as her people cheered, celebrating their victory in battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, the baby shower has ended. All the guests went home. Alex, Maggie, Winn, James, and Eliza remained to clean up the apartment. Lyra was present as well, as she was still dating Winn.

While everyone was cleaning up, Maggie sat on the couch drinking the final glass of champagne.

"I take it you and your father got into a fight," Alex guessed.

"Turns out that the reason he hated me being a lesbian is because he fears that me begin different here in America would hurt me, like it hurt him growing up here," said Maggie.

Alex sits down and pulls Maggie closer, holding her in a comforting hug.

"Maggie, we're not all like the people your father knew," said Alex. "I mean, I love you. Why do you think I asked you to marry me."

"We accept you for who you are, Maggie," said James.

"If not, we wouldn't be your friends. We love you just as much as Alex does," said Winn.

"Thanks, guys," said Maggie.

"So, this kind of thing is normal around here?" Lyra asked, confused by the concept of homosexuality.

"In this century, yeah," said Winn.

"So, as soon as we're done cleaning up here, can we go back to kicking criminal butt?" asked Lyra.

"Sure thing, baby," said Winn.

Winn and Lyra kissed, which made everyone around them smile.

"Why don't you put a ring on it already, Winn?" Alex teased.

"O-kay, I think we should go now," said Winn, too embarrassed to talk about marriage.

Winn and Lyra leave the apartment, along with James. Alex, Maggie, and Eliza just laughed, amused by Winn's response.

* * *

Back on Mars, Supergirl and J'onn were getting ready to leave with J'onn's father, M'yrnn. Before they could, Till'all approached them with the Staff of Kolar. He was giving it to Supergirl.

"But why?" asked Supergirl.

"This weapon is too dangerous to be in any Martian's hands. It'll be best if it stays with you," said Till'all.

"Don't worry. It'll be safe on Earth," Supergirl assured him as she took the staff.

"Kara, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked M'gann.

"Sure," said Supergirl.

Supergirl and M'gann walk somewhere else to talk in private.

"I'm sorry about Mon-El," M'gann started.

"You don't have to be. I'm moving on... _trying_ to move on," said Supergirl.

"J'onn told me that you've been distant and angry since that day," M'gann mentioned. "What I saw in battle told me two things. You're falling deeper into the dark, but you still remember how to smile."

"Well, I needed to lighten up," said Supergirl. "But what do you mean by falling deeper into the dark."

"Kara, you just destroyed an entire army of White Martians without batting an eye," said M'gann.

"I was defending myself," said Supergirl.

"True, but you acted as if that was some easy decision," said M'gann. "You could've just used the staff to force them to surrender, but you didn't."

"You think I crossed a line, don't you?" Supergirl accused.

"J'onn's worried if you'll carry this with you back to Earth," said M'gann.

"I won't," Supergirl said confidently. "M'gann, I may not be in the best of mood these days, but I am no killer. I just do what I have to do to save the day."

"I believe you," said M'gann. "Just don't push J'onn or anyone else away. You need them."

Supergirl and M'gann reunite with the others. J'onn had prepped his ship for departure. All that's left now is goodbyes.

J'onn hugs M'gann and kisses her lovingly on the cheek. M'gann hugged him as if they were never gonna see each other again, but that's how you feel when you're in a war and you have to say goodbye to someone who can stay with you.

"Be safe," said J'onn.

"I will," M'gann promised. "But if you ever need my help, you know where to find me."

"Assuming you're not in a firefight when we call for you," Supergirl joked, laughing a bit.

Everyone stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Supergirl apologized for the inappropriateness of her joke.

* * *

And so, Supergirl, J'onn, and M'yrnn took J'onn's ship back to Earth. After parking the "convertible" in the garage, M'yrnn finally gets to see his new home. Although, a rundown part of the urban jungle wasn't exactly the perfect first sight Supergirl and J'onn wanted him to see.

"So, this is Earth?" asked M'yrnn.

"This isn't even the nice part," said Supergirl.

"I think I rather like it," said M'yrnn.

M'yrnn found something that has never been seen on Mars for centuries. Plant life. While M'yrnn admires it, J'onn talks to Supergirl.

"Thanks, Kara," he said. "I don't think I could ever do this without you."

The Kryptonian and the Martian share yet another hug.

"I'm just glad I could be there for you," said Supergirl.

"For what it's worth, it's nice to see you smiling again," said J'onn. "Maybe you should show that smile to the people of National City."

"Well, I can't stop smiling right now," said Supergirl.

"Then get out here," J'onn said in his D.E.O. Director voice. "See you tomorrow, Ms. Danvers."

Supergirl nodded in response as she kept on smiling.

She looks at M'yrnn and says, "Welcome to Earth, Mr. J'onzz. You raised a good boy."

Supergirl takes flight to do exactly what J'onn ordered her to do, to fly around the city with a big smile on her face. It's been a while since the common folk has seen her smile.

"Can everyone on Earth do that?" asked M'yrnn, amazed by the Girl of Steel.

"No. She's special," said J'onn.

"What do we do now?" asked M'yrnn.

"We go home, father," J'onn answered.

The two Martians started walking towards the D.E.O.

* * *

Supergirl was flying above the city with a smile on her face. A trip to Mars. Meeting J'onn's father. Playing jokes with White Martians using J'onn's "convertible." She has definitely had an enjoyable day. Just when she thought she could have a peaceful flight, a burning building came into her sight. Being the hero she always is, she flies towards it.

Firefighters were already at the scene, trying to put out the fire and saving everyone inside the building. The fire got bigger and bigger with each passing second, making it even more impossible for anyone to enter.

On the top of the building, a young African-American man was trapped around a ring of fire. The floor beneath him cracked until it collapsed. Before he could meet his fiery doom, he was saved by none other than Supergirl.

She takes him back down to the ground.

"I was waiting for you," he said.

The boy kneels down before the Girl of Steel, who look at him with confusion. Why was he waiting for her? In the middle of a fire, not to mention?

"You did it!" A young woman named Olivia cried happily, approaching the boy.

Olivia kissed him, which meant that he was her girlfriend.

"She saved you," Olivia said happily.

"Just like you said. I never lost faith," said Olivia's boyfriend.

"You're one of _us_ now," said Olivia. "Thank Rao."

"Thank Supergirl," said Olivia's boyfriend.

Supergirl was beyond confused. How could these two have known the name of Krypton's god? And who were _us_ that Olivia mentioned?

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The police arrived at the scene, including Maggie. Supergirl informed her of what happened just as Olivia's boyfriend was arrested. He had confessed that the fire was created by his hand. Olivia didn't seem too sad that he was being taken away, which only further confused Supergirl.

"Our arsonist sure seemed excited to get caught," said Maggie.

"He set that fire, Maggie. He wanted me to come here and rescue him," said Supergirl.

"Why would he do that?" asked Maggie.

"I don't know," said Supergirl. "But the first thing he did when I saved him was bowing down to me."

"Seriously?" Maggie asked skeptically.

"It was as if he felt that it was the right thing to do," said Supergirl. "His girlfriend said that he is one of _us_ now, whoever _us_ means. Somehow, they know the name of the God of Krypton. Rao."

"Maybe it's a group that worships Supergirl," Maggie joked.

"This isn't funny, Maggie. People could've died for what he did," said Supergirl.

"I know. I know," Maggie said, knowing this was a serious situation. "It's just... why else would he bow down to you?"

"I'm not a god, Maggie," said Supergirl.

"With your powers, some delusional people are bound to consider you one," said Maggie.

"Pretending that you're correct, why would he set a fire just so I could save him?" Supergirl wondered.

"Maybe it's an initiation," Maggie theorized.

"I asked that Olivia girl if she told him to set that fire," said Supergirl. "But she said she didn't. No one did. He was just... inspired."

"In that case, I can't do anything," said Maggie. "Unless he was told specifically to do it, I can't arrest whoever leads this group. People can believe what they want to believe. It's called freedom of religion."

"But whoever this group, this cult, whoever they are, they might do this again," said Supergirl. "People are gonna die, Maggie. You have to look into this."

"We'll interrogate Olivia's boyfriend," said Maggie.

"And once he gives you a name?" asked Supergirl.

"Unless this leader, whoever he or she is, breaks the law, my hands are tied," said Maggie.

"Then I'll have to do some investigating on my own," said Supergirl.

"Maybe you should try doing it as Kara Danvers," Maggie suggested.

Supergirl glares at Maggie accusingly.

"I'm not saying that you should go back to reporting. I'm just saying that if you can blend in with the crowd, you might get more answers other than a name," said Maggie.

Supergirl sighs with annoyance and says, "Fine. But don't tell Alex. I don't want her giving me another speech about humanity. I've made myself very clear."

"Yeah, I know," said Maggie. "Well, see you tomorrow. Oh, wait, where are my manners?" Maggie kneels down and says, "May the spirits bless you tonight, my Goddess."

"Very funny," Supergirl replied sarcastically.

Maggie just giggled as she got into her car.

* * *

Meanwhile, J'onn and M'yrnn have arrived at the D.E.O. James, Winn, and Alex approach them, having been informed of J'onn's guest. Winn quickly holds out his hand, waiting for J'onn's father to shake it. W'yrnn appeared to be confused by this motion.

"Why is he giving me his hand?" asked W'yrnn.

"He's asking for a handshake, father," said J'onn.

"Oh," W'yrnn realized. He shakes Winn's hand and says, "Greetings, young one."

"Winn. That's my name," said Winn. "And this is Supergirl's sister, Alex..."

"But she is human," said W'yrnn.

"Adopted sister," Alex clarified.

"And this is Supergirl's ex-boyfriend, James," Winn introduced his best friend.

"Kara's ex-mate, huh? I am so sorry," said W'yrnn.

"No, it's okay. She and I are still good friends," said James.

Alex playfully nudges James on the shoulder with a teasing smile on her face.

"So, Mr. J'onzz, welcome to the D.E.O.," said Winn.

"An organization that helps or imprisons aliens, yes?" W'yrnn replied.

"Depends on if they're good or bad," said Alex. "Humans and aliens don't naturally mix."

"I am guessing I must remain in this form to blend in," said W'yrnn, gesturing to his human form.

"For now, at least," said Alex.

Supergirl flies into the building. The serious look on her face worries J'onn, especially considering he saw her smiling just a while ago.

"You look unhappy," Alex mentioned.

"A college student just set a building on fire to lure me in," Supergirl reported. "He wanted me to save him so he can get into this cult that worships me."

"Like a god?" Winn asked.

"Apparently," said Supergirl.

"Why? Did this student bow down to you or something?" Alex asked jokingly.

"Actually, yes," said Supergirl.

"Why would this cult tell him to set a fire?" asked James.

"They didn't. According to the guy's girlfriend, the cult only said that being saved by me is how you get in," said Supergirl. "Maggie got a name of the leader. Thomas Coville."

Winn brings up the profile of Thomas Coville.

"44 years old. Born and raised in National City," Winn read.

"Any red flags, Agent Schott? Criminal record? Arrests?" asked J'onn.

"Well, he was pretty much a boy scout, until three years ago when his wife filed for divorce and his life fell apart," Winn read. "He was disbarred from studying law after multiple counts of public drinking and disorderly conduct..."

"Then how could he be the leader of a cult that worships Supergirl?" Supergirl wondered.

"You said that this cult initiates people who are saved by Supergirl," Alex recapped. "Maybe he was saved by you."

"Well, I don't remember saving him," said Supergirl. "Winn, dig deep. We have to know everything about him. What his motive is and how we can use it against him. Until then, I have to infiltrate that cult."

"How?" asked James.

"According to Maggie, Olivia's boyfriend was given a pamphlet by a follower of Coville," said Supergirl. "And if I remember correctly, there are two people I rescued last week who just so happen to be close to Lena."

"Samantha Arias and her daughter Ruby," Alex remembered.

"I'm gonna go talk to her and see if she has a pamphlet," said Supergirl.

"So, she is a god here on Earth?" M'yrnn asked, trying to process everything he's been listening to. "My apologies."

M'yrnn bows down to Supergirl, who sighs with annoyance in response. J'onn shakes his head while Alex and Winn giggle, amused that Supergirl is worshiped like a deity.

"Mr. J'onnz, you don't have to do that," said Supergirl

"But this Coville person worships you as a god, yes?" W'yrnn asked as he stood up. "Is that a wrong thing? Each planet, each civilization has their own beliefs that they stand by."

"True, but his belief is driving people to risk suicide just to buy his delusions," said Supergirl.

"So, I would assume bowing down to you now would be unadvised," said M'yrnn.

"Please, Mr. J'onzz, just don't," Supergirl pleaded. "I may have great power, but I am no god."

* * *

At L-Corp, Ruby was sitting down in front of her mother's desk, sketching in her sketch book. Sam was up to the usual, doing paperwork and answering phone calls from L-Corp's clients.

"Look, Ruby, if you're getting bored, why don't I take you to go and see Kara and Alex?" Ruby suggested.

"No, I want to be here with you," said Ruby. She then shows a sketch of herself with Supergirl. "What do you think?"

"I think she would be as proud of that as I am," Sam replied, admiring her daughter's talent.

Ruby smiled.

Lena enters the room and becomes surprised to see Ruby.

"Oh, hey, Ruby," Lena greeted.

"Ms. Luthor," Ruby greeted the C.E.O. politely.

"I didn't want her to be home alone," Sam explained.

"Don't worry. She's always welcome here," said Lena. "So, how is the merger?"

"I'm still waiting for JQB to call," said Sam. "How are you?"

"Well, balancing time between her and CatCo is a bit rough, but with L-Corp's rising capital and CatCo's reputation still trusted, I think I'm doing a fine job," said Lena.

"Better. You're doing an amazing job," Sam complimented.

"Ms. Luthor," the secretary called from the door. "Ms. Danvers is here to see you."

"Send her in," Lena ordered.

Kara Danvers shows up, complete her trademark ponytail, her glasses, and ordinary clothes.

"Hey, Kara," Ruby greeted her.

"Hey, Ruby," Kara greeted the little girl. She then notices her sketch. "Hey, is that Supergirl?"

"Yeah," said Ruby. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," said Kara. "You're quite the artist."

"A singer, an artist, and an all-around good girl. She's a triple threat," Sam added.

Ruby smiled at her mother again.

"So, Kara, what can I do for you?" asked Lena.

"Actually, I came here to talk to Sam," said Kara.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"Did you and Ruby happen to be given a strange pamphlet about a religious group?" asked Kara.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Sam answered, giving Kara the pamphlet.

"What is this religious group about?" Ruby asked, curious.

"Nothing you need to worry about yourself, sweetie," Sam said, not wanting her daughter to worry. She looks at Kara and asks, "Why is this important to you?"

"It's an investigation I'm working on," Kara answered.

"Are you deciding to be a journalist again?" asked Lena.

"No, I'm helping the D.E.O. because my sister asked for me," Kara answered. "Just don't tell her I was here. She doesn't know."

"Well, then my lips are sealed," said Lena.

"So are mine," said Sam.

"And mine," said Ruby.

"Well, good luck, Kara," said Lena.

"Hey, Kara," Ruby called, asking if they can talk.

Kara sits down on the floor next to Ruby. She caught a glance of a second sketch pad that was open. Ruby had sketched a picture of the two of them together having ice cream, which is what they did when they first met. That's so sweet, Kara thought.

"Have you ever met Supergirl?" asked Ruby.

"As a matter of fact, yeah," Kara answered.

"Really? When?" Ruby asked.

"When Cat Grant thought I was Supergirl," Kara said. She fake-laughed and said, "Which is just ridiculous. I'm too ugly to look like Supergirl."

"You don't look ugly," said Ruby.

"Well, that's sweet of you say," said Kara.

"Would you like me to draw you wearing Supergirl's costume?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, no. I'll probably look terrible in it," said Kara. "Anyway, see you next time, Ruby."

Suddenly, Ruby gives Kara a hug. Kara was surprised. They had only met twice before and one of those meetings was as Supergirl, but she did the nice thing and hugged Ruby back.

 **Awww. Little Ruby likes Auntie Kara. That's so sweet. Don't you think?**

 **Anyways, what did you like in this chapter? Don't be afraid to tell me.**


	13. It's a Stretch

**Let me just get this out of the way. I don't like Ralph Dibny. He's still gonna be in this story, but he won't be overshadowing Caitlin and Cisco like in the show. I thought I'd just let you know what to expect with Ralph coming in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Guest, CallMeMiles, Aragorn II Elessar**

 ** _To Guest_: Actually, Zari and Nora are not releated. Nora is the daughter of Damien Darhk. I think you were looking at Amaya being Kuasa's grandmother. I just got confused when I read that part of your review. Oh, and you're welcome for WinnxLyra. They were really the only romance on Supergirl I liked in Season 2, so I had to address their relationship in my story.**

 **"Rule #1: Know your audience." - Mr. Nobody, Fate of the Furious**

Caitlin was currently at Saints & Sinners bar drinking martini. After five glasses, she barely feels drunk, all because her cryokinetic powers have enhanced her metabolism. She's been down in the dumps since she confessed her true feelings to Barry last week. She's worked so hard to keep these feelings buried, only for Killer Frost to reveal them without thinking about it first.

"Yo, Snow!"

Caitlin tilts her had back and sighs, annoyed by the familiar voice that called her name. His name is Alfred Stryker, leader of a gang who use chemicals as weapons. He showed up with three of his largest thugs as backup.

"You froze my brother's fingers," Alfred said angrily.

"Guilty as charged," Caitlin replied, feeling proud of her actions.

"You did it _after_ he gave you the money we owed you!" Alfred yelled.

"Hey, I make an example of those who cross me," said Caitlin. "He should've given me the money the day before he did, or else he wouldn't be missing three fingers."

"No one messes with my brother and gets away with it," said Alfred. He snaps his fingers, signalling his goons. "Bring her in!"

One goon makes a move on Caitlin. When he grabbed her arm, she lowered her body temperature, causing him to retract his hand due to extreme cold.

"Don't you know it's impolite to touch a girl without permission?" Caitlin said using her Killer Frost voice.

Her hair was turning white and her skin was becoming paler. After the transformation was complete, Caitlin fires an ice blast at the goon who touched her, sending him crashing against a table. The other two goons make a move on her, but she wasn't intimidated. She knees the second one in the stomach. She hits the third one in the stomach with a back kick. She smashes the second goon's face to the counter before smashing a bottle on the third goon's head, knocking him out. She freezes the second goon's heart and look at him in the eye as his face turns blue.

Caitlin soon releases the goon, allowing his cold body to drop to the floor. He was still alive but suffering extreme hypothermia.

All that was left now was the boss, Alfred.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Alfred," said Caitlin. "I'm just gonna make you feel the pain your brother felt."

Everyone stood back as Caitlin froze off three of Alfred's fingers, much like she did with his brother. Alfred screams in pain as he drops to his knees.

Caitlin just smiles and enjoys his pain, until she received a message on her phone. It was from Iris. She's asking her to come to S.T.A.R. Labs to help with the search for the 12 bus metas affected by dark matter when Barry came out of the Speed Force.

"Next time you want to sick your dogs at me, Stryker, better stay home or you'll catch a cold," Caitlin warned him.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry and Joe have arrived after receiving text messages from Iris. Barry couldn't help but notice that Joe has been acting strange for the past week. He thinks it's probably got something to do with Cecile.

"How's Cecile?" asked Barry.

"Oh, uh, she's... she's fine," Joe replied, keeping Cecile's pregnancy a secret.

The elevator doors open only for Barry and Joe to see some stranger standing right in front of them. He was short, had a mustache, and looked be in his mid to late 60s. Just one look at his face can strike fear.

"This facility is poorly guarded," said the stranger, believing Barry and Joe are intruders.

"Clearly," Barry agreed, thinking the scary stranger broke in.

Joe was about to pull out his gun and the strange gets into his battle stance, until Cisco ran in and stopped the fight before it even started.

"Whoa! Hey! Power down, buckaroo," he said to the stranger. He looks at Barry and Joe and says, "Hey, guys. Uh, this is Breacher, Gypsy's dad."

"Oh... I, um, see the resemblance," Barry replied, just saying things without even thinking first.

"There is no resemblance," said Breacher.

"So, uh do you guys remember that Gypsy's kind of a big-time collector on Earth-19? Well, her boss is..." In a clearly nervous high-pitched voice, Cisco says, "Her dad."

"Barry Allen," Barry introduced himself.

"Cisco's personal assistance?" Breacher said, having been told of the CSI.

"What?" Barry was confused.

Cisco butted in. "Yeah, and he is the greatest personal assistant I have ever asked for. Stays late, starts early. One day, I might work for him."

"What are you doing?" Barry whispered.

"I wanted to impress and now I can't stop," Cisco explained while whispering, embarrassed of how far he's gone to impress his girlfriend's dad.

"Joe West," Joe introduced himself.

"Fellow law man?" Breacher said, also having been informed of the detective. "You, I can respect."

Harry shows up to see what all the fuss is about.

"And that is Harry Wells," Cisco introduced the Earth-2 scientist.

"You look like someone I once sent my daughter to kill," said Breacher, mistaking Harry for his Earth-19 doppelganger.

"I get that a lot," said Harry, understanding that his face is one of many throughout the multiverse.

* * *

After telling Barry and Joe to give Breacher a tour around the place, Cisco and Harry got to the lab to talk about Cisco's problem.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Harry.

"Have you seen his face? The guy's killed people with that face. I'm not even joking. Gypsy said that literally happened," said Cisco, scared of Breacher.

"You want his approval," Harry guessed.

"Of course, I want his approval. He's my girlfriend's father," said Cisco, still nervous.

"C'mon, Cisco. You're a fine, upstanding, smart, well-groomed young man. Any father would be happy to have you date his daughter," said Harry. "Except me. You can't date my daughter. You can't date Jesse. Jesse's off limits."

"One for the compliment. Did not stick the landing," Cisco replied, annoyed that Harry's overprotective father attitude gets in the way of his motivational speech.

"Look, just take him out for coffee," Harry suggested. "Get to know each other better. You two have a lot in common. You have the same powers; you're both breachers. He has ridiculous hair; you have ridiculous hair..." Just before Cisco could express how offended he feels, Harry speaks of the most important comparison between the boy and Breacher. "... and you both love Gypsy."

"Are you actually giving me decent relationship advice?" asked Cisco, surprised that Harry is actually being helpful.

"Yes, I am," said Harry, nodding.

* * *

Caitlin arrived later and entered the cortex with a confused look on her face, obviously because she has seen some stranger walking around the halls like he's a welcomed guest.

"Who's the scariest guy I've ever seen roaming our halls?" She asked.

"Cisco's girlfriend's father," Barry and Joe explained at the same time.

"Okay, so I've got the coroner's report for the death of the bus driver, but it looks like there aren't any signs of foul play," Iris reported.

"Except being the only guy who could've told us who else was on that bus," said Joe.

Iris checks every picture of all the dead bus driver's belongings, until one item caught Barry's eye. A PI card with a very familiar name.

"Ralph Dibny," said Barry.

"I'll be damned," Joe replied.

"Who's Ralph Dibny?" asked Iris.

"He used to be a cop," said Joe.

"A dirty cop. He got kicked off the force," Barry added. "The IOU is dated the same day that I came out of the Speed Force."

"If you're gonna talk to him, you might want to bring me," said Caitlin. "Or more specifically, Killer Frost."

"Why?" asked Joe.

"I know him," said Caitlin. "And he won't talk unless you have the guts to play bad cop but badder."

"What exactly were you doing five months after leaving us?" Iris asked, curious.

"We're wasting time, West," said Caitlin, refusing to speak about her missing five months. "You want Dibny to talk, you're gonna need me. You'll see."

* * *

In Ralph Dibny's office, which door was vandalized to say "Private Dick" instead of "Private Investigator," Ralph was talking to a woman whose husband was believed to be deceased. As it turns out, he faked his death, got remarried, moved to Minnesota, and had two kids, much to the woman's sorrow. When Ralph tried to seduce her, she slapped him in the face and left the office.

Ralph was just about to chill behind his desk when two familiar faces entered his office. Barry Allen and Joe West. The former's face made Ralph stiffen himself with hatred in his face.

"Barry Allen," Ralph said with hate. "Been a long time, rookie."

"Well, not a rookie anymore," said Barry. Noticing that Dibny is out of shape, he sarcastically says, "You look healthy."

"It happens. One day, it'll happen to you, Slim Jim," Ralph replied, hate still present in his voice. "So, what brings you to Casa De Dibny?"

"We you on the 405 Bus three weeks ago at noon?" asked Barry.

"That's a very specific question," said Ralph.

"We found your IOU from the deceased bus driver's files," said Joe.

"Deceased? That's one less chap I owe," Ralph said happily.

"Just answer the question," said Barry.

"You come into my office after five years like nothing ever happened and ask me for a favor?" asked Ralph, throwing shade at Barry. "I smell a mystery."

"It's information, not a favor," said Barry.

"And how much is this information cost?" asked Ralph, curious.

"Are you shaking us down?" Joe accused.

"I have information that you want," said Ralph. "But do you really think I'd help you after what _you_ did." He glared at Barry.

"What I did?" Barry replied, offended.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, causing Ralph to scream like a little girl. Standing at the doorway was Killer Frost, glaring daggers at the ex-cop.

"Hey, Dibny," she greeted him.

"Hey, Frosty," Ralph greeted her nervously.

Killer Frost grabs Ralph by the collar and pushes him towards the wall, holding him threateningly. Joe was about to take out his gun, but Barry stopped him, opting to use words to get through to Killer Frost.

"Take it easy, Cai... K-Kiler Frost," Barry pleaded.

"I told you he won't talk, Allen. So, let me have a go," said Killer Frost. She looks at Ralph and asks, "Were you on the bus? If you lie to me, I'm gonna finish what I started during our last encounter."

"Please don't freeze off my good thumb," Ralph begged, whimpering, remembering the day she nearly froze it off.

"Answer me!" Killer Frost demanded.

"Yes! Yes! I was on the bus!" Ralph answered.

Killer Frost then throws Ralph towards his chair. The PI crashes on his chair and then on to the floor with the chair.

"We're done here," said Killer Frost. "Come to S.T.A.R. Labs in exactly one hour. If you don't, then you lose that thumb."

"Okay," Ralph whimpered again, scared of the ice-powered metahuman.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Barry, Joe, and Killer Frost leave the building to return to S.T.A.R. Labs and wait for Ralph to finish his morning. Killer Frost begins to transform back into Caitlin Snow, much to Barry and Joe's relief.

"Did you have to be so thorough with him?" Barry asked.

"He was being difficult. I had to," said Caitlin.

"Okay, seriously, you're gonna have to tell us what you were doing during the five months you were gone because I am sensing that it involves a lot of people getting hurt," said Joe.

"All in good time, Detective," said Caitlin.

The three saw Ralph, all of a sudden, slowly descending from the rooftop. His body and legs were super stretched out like rubber.

"Well, now we know what his powers are," said Barry.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cisco and Gypsy take Breacher to CC Jitters for a cup of coffee. This way, Cisco and Breacher can talk and Breacher will be okay with Cisco dating his daughter. Cisco orders their coffee while Gypsy talks to her father.

"Daddy, I know you love me. And I love you," said Gypsy. "But I really like Cisco and I really need you two to get along. So, can you at least try to do that?"

"Anything for you, petal," said Breacher.

Cisco comes back with three cups of coffee.

"You ready for some hot Java?" Cisco asked the father of his girlfriend.

"We don't have coffee on my Earth," said Breacher, dropping the supportive father face and replacing it with his trademark scary face, not that he couldn't do it without trying. "Crops were destroyed when my planet was attacked, invaded by the worst, most evil creatures in the multiverse. I'll never drink coffee again."

"Dad, why don't I get you some tea?" Gypsy offered.

"Like a relaxing tea, please?" Cisco suggested in pleading way, hoping that it would help Breacher calm down.

"Okay," said Gypsy. "While I line up, you two talk. I mean it."

Gypsy kisses Cisco on the cheek before lining up to order tea for her father. Cisco sits down across Breacher, still scared and nervous just looking at his face.

Trying to calm himself, Cisco speaks. "I know from a friend, who is also a father, how important his daughter is to him... and I just want you to know how much your daughter means to me..."

"I'm going to hunt you," Breacher growled.

Cisco chokes on his coffee.

"Ten," Breacher started counting.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say you were gonna hunt me? Like a deer?" asked Cisco.

"I have hunted the worst breach criminals in history," Breacher continued. "Marla the Dark Lord. Soolunga of Sheerdra. The Sand People of Scar. You will be easy prey. Nine."

"Okay, Machete, I have tried being polite and I know you're an overprotective father, but this is going too far," said Cisco.

"In the next 24 hours, I will hunt you down throughout this city. No powers. If you breach, I'll know, Cisky," Breacher continued. "Eight."

"Do you do this will all her boyfriends?" asked Cisco.

"I hunted her last one," Breacher answered. "Seven."

"Where is he now?" asked Cisco.

"I don't know," said Breacher.

"Did he get away?" asked Cisco.

"I don't know where you go when you die," Breacher said.

Cisco was now about to freak out. Was Breacher serious about sending him to where dead people go?

"Five," Breacher continued.

"You skipped six," said Cisco.

"I konw," Breacher said with a smile. "Four."

Cisco grinned nervously at Breacher before getting up and leaving Jitters, literally running for his life.

Breacher sat and breathed. "Three, two, one."

Breacher gets up and goes after his daughter's boyfriend.

Gypsy had just come back with a cup of relaxing tea, only to see that her boyfriend and her father are gone.

"He's hunting him, isn't he?" She guessed.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, after Caitlin had given Ralph a serum that keeps his body stable to prevent him from stretching out of control, the PI and the CCPD's CSI get into a big argument in the cortex. Iris, Caitlin, and Joe just stayed behind listening to the two yell at one another.

"I was a good cop! I was a good detective!" Ralph argued.

"You tamper with evidence. You stage false crimes to bolster your reputation. You extort money from criminals," Barry said, reminding him how he was kicked out of the force. "You're dirty then. You're dirty now."

"I still put bad guys away in prison. That makes me a good detective," said Ralph.

"You only care about yourself, Ralph," said Barry. "I mean, blackmailing the mayor for cash, that's low, even for you.

"You know what, I don't need this. I don't need you. I don't need your S.T.A.R. Labs friends," said Ralph angrily. "I'm just gonna go out there and get my mayor money, because I need it to survive. Of course, you wouldn't anything about that. You, Barry Allen, have everything. You're CCPD's favorite son. You got the girl. You own this huge lab. You have nice friends."

"I lost my mother, my father, and good friends along the way. Even my life's not perfect, but at least I don't put myself first," said Barry.

"Ahem!" Caitlin fake-coughed, reminding Barry of Flashpoint.

"One time thing," Barry defended himself.

"You ruined my life, Allen," Ralph said with sadness and hate.

"You ruined it yourself. I had to do what was right," said Barry.

Ralph walks out of the room, off to get his money from Mayor Bellows in exchange for incriminating photos of the mayor cheating on his wife.

"Okay, now I see why you really hate him," said Iris.

"We're not just gonna let him walk away, are we?" asked Joe.

"He's not gonna change, so what's the point?" Barry said. "If he uses his powers in the wrong way, then we'll go after him. Until then, we're done with him."

"Well, if we're done here, I have to get going," said Caitlin.

"To do what? Break someone's arm for cash?" Iris questioned.

"Something along those lines," said Caitlin.

Caitlin leaves the cortex. Barry, Iris, and Joe exchange confused looks. They're still curious about what Caitlin exactly does when she's not in S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

Ralph meets Mayor Bellows in an alley at night to make the exchange. Ralph gives Bellows pictures of him cheating on his wife in exchange for money. Ralph, for some reason, decided to back out of the deal. Bellows decided to shoot him since he has no use for him, but Ralph's stretchy powers allowed him to absorb the bullet through his nose. He had to breathe it out, like a booger.

"Bullet booger. Gross," said Ralph.

Flash zooms out of nowhere and takes the gun away from Bellows.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Mayor, but you're not getting away with this," said Flash, vibrating his vocal chords to disguise his voice.

Suddenly, a breach opens. Breacher jumps out of it and shoots vibrational blasts at both The Flash and Ralph.

"Die, Plastoid!" Breacher shouted, thinking Ralph is one of the stretchy monsters that invaded Earth-19.

With the two metas occupied with Breacher, Mayor Bellows gets away with the photos. Joe shows up, but Bellows holds him at gunpoint. Bellows kidnaps Joe and takes him to a helicopter to kill him.

Breacher shoots Flash with another vibrational blast, disabling part of his speed, desiring no obstacle to keep him obliterating the "Plastoid." Before Breacher could destroy Ralph, Vibe comes out of a breach and stands in between his girlfriend's father and the bus meta.

"He didn't invade your planet," said Vibe. "He's like this because of me and my friends. So, if you've got a problem with him and his powers, you deal with me."

Breacher takes the moment to digest Cisco's words. Seeing the scared look on Ralph's face and the determination on Cisco's, Breacher stands down, putting his hands down.

"So, are we done? Because I need to change my underwear," said Ralph, having soiled himself due to Breacher's scary face.

With the situation defused, everyone turns their attention to the helicopter in the air, where Bellows is about to shoot Joe.

"I can't run fast enough now. I'll never have enough speed to jump off the building," said Flash. "Can you breach me up there?"

"No, the event horizon will rip that helicopter apart," said Cisco. "If only we had Cai... Killer Frost here. She could create an ice slide and get up there no problem."

"Well, she's off doing who knows what, so we're on our own," said Flash. As if his brain was struck by lightning, an idea popped in his head.

Flash faces Ralph.

"You can stretch me up there," said Flash.

"What? Are you crazy? I can't do that," said Ralph.

While Ralph looked up at the helicopter again, Flash came up with an idea to motivate him. He vibrates fast enough to create a speed mirage of the man underneath the mask, just like Eobard Thawne (or Harrison Wells) did on Christmas three years ago.

"Ralph, just listen to him," said the speed mirage of Barry. "You want to prove yourself a good cop. This is your chance. I need your right now. Joe needs you. Saving him will really show something. You can do it, Ralph."

Motivated by his rival, Ralph stretches his arm long enough and grabs on to the landing skid.

Flash runs up Ralph's outstretched arm and disarms Bellows again, saving Joe. Flash waves the gun as if he was wagging his finger at Bellows like a parent scolding a child.

"Cecile's pregnant," Joe revealed, deciding to let all of his fear and insecurities out given what just happened.

Needless to say, Flash was shocked.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Ralph and Cisco cheered when the helicopter started coming down, meaning that Joe was safe. Ralph then noticed that Barry was gone.

"Where's Allen?" asked Ralph.

"Date night with Iris maybe," Cisco said, thinking it was the best lie to tell.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin had just returned from yet another encounter with Alfred Stryker. The encounter involved a few toes frozen off and double the cash that Alfred's brother owed Caitlin. She arrived at the lab to see Gypsy kissing Cisco goodbye before leaving with her father Breacher for another mission.

"Cynthia and Josh," Cisco said humorously, having just learned the two breachers' real names. "Not so scary are you, Cynthia?"

"Keep calling me that. See what happens," Gypsy dared him, annoyed.

"See you 'round, Gypsy," Cisco said, not wanting to test his girlfriend.

Gypsy and "Josh" enter the breach and leave, off to capture their next target. Cisco and Gyspy exchanged loving looks before the breach closed.

"Looks like you and daddy Breacher are finally cool," Catilin quipped.

"He still hates me, but he respects me. That's pretty much the highest honor a boyfriend of his daughter would get," said Cisco. "Where were you?"

"Out," Caitlin answered ambiguously.

"Look, Caitlin, I know what you do is none of my business, but with all this freezing-off-fingers talk and scumbags-not-paying-you-the-money-they-owe-you stuff, I'm starting to think you're a... criminal," said Cisco.

"I am one, Cisco," Caitlin admitted.

Cisco was surprised that she just admitted it like that. His face was frozen, except for his eyes blinking rapidly in shock.

"Cisco, what happened to me during those five months I was gone, I had to do some pretty nasty things and make some really hard decisions," said Caitlin.

"But you're back here now. You're a doctor and a member of Team Flash. You don't have to rough up punks to make a quick buck," said Cisco.

"It's not about the money, Cisco," said Caitlin. "It's about me trying to control Killer Frost. I thought that if I let her out to handle the debts owed to me, it would help the two of us live in harmony with one another. So far, it's working. There's some struggle, but I've pulled through."

* * *

Ralph returned to his office to see if he could find an insurance claim for the damage done by the bomb Mayor Bellows placed there earlier that day in an attempt to destroy the photos. To Ralph's dismay, his office was repaired and his stuff was organized. Sitting down on the couch was Barry Allen, wearing a smug look on his face.

"Great. No mayor money. No insurance claim," Ralph complained.

"I'm here to offer you an opportunity," said Barry. "The Flash, he asked me to recruit you for S.T.A.R. Labs. To test your powers, learn your limits, and, with any hope, help you be a true hero. This way, you can work to get your job back at the CCPD and be detective once again."

"Do I get a cool superhero name?" asked Ralph.

"How about... Plastic Man?" Barry suggested.

"That's lame," said Ralph.

"Cisco usually comes up with the names," said Barry. "So, what do you say? You in? I mean, I'm gonna push you to your limit, that's for sure. Some days, you're gonna hate me."

"Allen, I think it's safe to say that I'll always hate you," said Ralph. "Will The Flash be training me as well?"

"You're really a fan of him, are you?" Barry asked while laughing on the inside.

"Who isn't a fan of The Flash?" Ralph replied.

Ralph literally extends his hand forward for a handshake, accepting Barry's offer to join Team Flash.

"One question, though" said Barry. "What made you look into Mayor Bellows?"

"Oh, it was a client. He asked me to follow the mayor," Ralph answered.

"Who is he?" asked Barry.

"Don't know. He did everything on the phone. He did give me his last name," said Ralph. "DeVoe."

That name triggered flashbacks in Barry's mind. Abra Kadabra and Savitar both mentioned a man named DeVoe who would become one of The Flash's greatest enemies.

"Does the name DeVoe mean anything to you?" Ralph asked, noticing a strange look on Barry's face. "I smell a mystery."

Ralph playfully twitches his nose with his powers as if to hammer home the "smelling" point.

 **For future chapters, I'm gonna be writing Ralph what I think he should be. I just thought that his friendship with Barry was rushed. It's like they just forgot their rivalry immediately. Ralph is supposed to be this difficult, jerkish teammate that gets on Barry's nerves, and that's what Ralph is gonna be for the rest of this story until his character develops.**

 **I may not like Ralph and that's why he's still gonna be a jerk moving forward, but he'll get character development, I promise.**


	14. Save the Internet

**Despite my negative feelings towards Arrow 6x04, it's gonna be included here in this story.**

 **Oh, and just so you know, Roy is gonna be addressed as "Green Arrow" in this chapter because I prefer to address characters as their codenames if they're out on the field in costume.**

 **WARNING: Olicity fans may not like what they might read here.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: CallMeMiles, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, lupo95gxd, Ladyawesome45321, Aragorn II Elessar, AwesomeSauce**

 ** _To AwesomeSauce_: I'm glad you like Caitlin's story.**

 **"Love is passion, obsession, someone you can't live without." - William Parrish, Meet Joe Black**

Felicity and Alena have arrived at some rave club where they plan to acquire a ghost mirror drive from a man codenamed "Amnesiac." As it turns out, Cayden James, the founder of Helix, is a madman hatching an evil plan that will wipe out 4% of the world population, which amounts to nearly 300,000,000 people. The girls needed to hack into Cayden's servers, but they can't do that without a ghost mirror drive.

As they talk to the club owner's three muscle-bound bodyguards, a man wearing a gas mask follows them.

The two girls attempt to act tough, and failing to do so, as they talked to the bodyguards.

"Yo, muscles!" Felicity started.

"What do you want?" asked one of the bodyguards, who had both sides of a chain attached to his shoulder to make himself look tough.

The look of the shoulder chain was enough to make the girls lose their tough girl act, intimidated. Still, they persevered.

"We're here to see, um..." Felicity paused.

"Amnesiac," Alena finished for her.

"Yeah, so take us to him. Now!" Felicity demanded.

The three bodyguards, however, were not intimidated by the girls' tough girl faces. Two of them grab the girls with force and immediately drag them to the club owner's office. The club owner was currently typing on his computer, but turns around when he heard his bodyguards come in. To Felicity and Alena's surprise, Amnesiac is just a scrawny guy in a cheap business suit.

"Pardon my thuggish compatriots, but they are paid to hold a certain aesthetic," said Amnesiac. "And I see you are shocked."

"You're Amnesiac?" Felicity asked, still surprised by the letdown.

"I get it. You were probably expecting someone with a combination of thuggish looks and a street-smart demeanor," said Amnesiac. "What do you want?"

"A ghost mirror drive," Alena answered.

"And what do you want with it?" asked Amnesiac.

"That's our business," said Felicity.

"And selling illegal tech is mine, and it only stays in business by avoiding any legal entanglement," said Amnesiac. "And everything about you two screams narc."

Felicity and Alena were confused. They don't look like cops, do they? Sure, they put on tough girl acts, but how does that translate to cop-like personality? Or is Amnesiac just paranoid?

Suddenly, the man in the gas mask bursts through the door with the third bodyguard. He rips the chain off his shoulder, hurting him badly, and then uses the chain to choke him into unconsciousness. While the masked man takes another bodyguard, the other slams Alena to a table before taking on the masked man. The masked man quickly takes him out by flipping him to the ground and punching him in the face.

Amnesiac picks up a gun and shoots the masked man, missing embarrassingly. The masked man throws him down on his back and knocks him out with a punch. Felicity grabs Amnesiac's gun and points it at the masked man, afraid.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop, Felicity! It's me!" The masked man spoke.

Felicity recognized his voice.

"Oliver?" She asked with shock in her voice.

Oliver takes off his mask.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Felicity, enraged that her boyfriend is here.

"Trying to save you," Oliver answered.

"I didn't need you to," Felicity argued.

Felicity checks on the unconscious Alena. Her face was bruised from the slam, but she was alive.

"What are you even doing here?" asked Oliver.

"Getting a ghost mirror drive from these guys to stop Cayden James from killing hundreds of millions of people," Felicity answered quickly as she looked for what she came for. "And what were thinking about when you decided to follow me? The FBI may not longer be on your tail, but the entire city has you on a 24/7 watch."

"I can handle that, but what I can't handle is you going off after a criminal without backup," Oliver said in a scolding manner.

"We will talk about this later," said Felicity, opting not to speak of this right now.

Felicity grabs the ghost mirror drive and carries Alena out of the club. Oliver just watched her leave with worry all over his face.

* * *

Felicity and Alena show up at the bunker where Helix once operated. However, they were ambushed by Black Siren, her mercenaries, and the man in charge, Cayden James.

"Um, nice to meet you... without a sack over your head," Felicity said nervously.

"Alena said you had a strange sense of humor," Cayden mentioned. He turns to Alena and says, in a cold, hurt voice, "You hurt me, dear. I had thought you had potential and that we could do wonderful things together. Your betrayal was shocking."

"I became a hacker to make the world a better place, not to murder," said Alena.

"I'm afraid things have changed now," said Cayden. "Sorry, Ms. Smoak, but you are what is known as collateral damage. Mr. Sheck, take care of them."

Cayden leaves the bunker. His top lackey, Sheck, was about to shoot Alena, until an arrow came out of nowhere and pierced him through the arm where he held his gun. The rest of Black Siren's mercenaries started firing as Felicity and Alena take cover.

Green Arrow (Roy Harper), Black Canary, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific arrived.

Green Arrow started shooting arrows and beating up the mercenaries with his own two hands, using everything he learned from Oliver Queen.

Black Canary uses her staff and her kicks to fight the mercenaries, as well as using her own sonic scream to increase the number of unconscious enemies quickly.

Wild Dog starts punching thugs and shooting at them with his own guns.

Mr. Terrific knocks out the mercenaries using his T-Spheres, throwing them like baseballs.

Black Siren has grown tired of standing back and gets in on the action. After knocking out Mr. Terrific with her sonic scream, she takes on the Green Arrow. She unleashes a series of swift kicks that he fails to react to. The two throw punches and kicks at each other, but remain evenly matched. Black Siren jumps in the air and kicks Green Arrow on the chest, knocking him down.

Black Siren and her men retreat as Green Arrow notices literal blood on Felicity's hands.

Alena was shot and dying. Team Arrow had to rush her to the hospital.

* * *

After getting Elena to the hospital and giving the ghost mirror drive to Curtis to find out Cayden James' plan, Felicity returns to her apartment. Her boyfriend, who happens to the mayor, decided to pay her a visit. He had one of those looks on his faces. The look that he was ticked off.

"Look, I know what you're gonna say. I shouldn't have been out there," Felicity started.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," said Oliver. "I thought we were done with secrets, Felicity. I let the Helix partnership slide, but taking on a criminal mastermind is too big to just hide from me."

"You gave up saving this city. I didn't," said Felicity.

Oliver scrunched his eyebrows, offended and a bit baffled by Felicity's words.

"Oh, my bad. You're the mayor. It's your job to protect the city. I meant... you gave up on saving this city as a member of Team Arrow," Felicity babbled.

"So, just because I gave up the hood, that means you can just go on some dangerous mission behind my back?" Oliver questioned her.

"I was trying to protect you," said Felicity.

Oliver shakes his head, seemingly irritated by Felicity's attempt to justify herself.

"So, when I do something rash for your safety, I get berated like some sort of juvenile delinquent. But if you do the same thing, it's just okay?" Oliver questioned.

"Um, well..." Felicity couldn't respond to that.

"Felicity, I'm not mad. I'm just disappointed," said Oliver.

"You sound like a mother," Felicity joked.

"When we got back together, I thought we agreed we were done making the mistakes that led to our break-up. Yet, he're we are," said Oliver.

"So, what, you want to break up again?" Felicity accused.

"That's not what I'm saying," said Oliver. "Just because I'm not suiting up anymore, it doesn't mean that you have to keep secrets from me regarding the welfare of this city."

Felicity's phone beeped. Curtis message her. The team found out where Cayden James is going to destroy the internet, which is what his planned appeared to be.

"Curtis found out where Cayden James is executing Operation: Internet Meltdown," said Felicity. "Can we talk about this another time?"

Oliver didn't say a word, so Felicity just left the apartment. Oliver sat down on the couch and thought about his relationship with Felicity. Two weeks ago, he gave her the key to his apartment as a reward for being a mother figure to William. Earlier tonight, they went out on their first dinner date in three years, which was interrupted by a murder committed by Black Siren.

Now, Oliver had just discovered that Felicity was planning on risking her life behind his back. What for? To protect him? Even if that were the case, she made the decision to keep him out of the loop entirely.

* * *

At the International Domain Name Directory, Cayden James is preparing to destroy the internet, accompanied by Black Siren, her mercenaries, and Sheck. In order to get to the inner sanctum, they have to get past security first, which was no problem, especially for Black Siren.

She had stabbed the last security guard in the gut with what appears to be one of Prometheus' throwing stars. The guard crawled backwards on the floor, bleeding to death.

"I have a wife. I have to little girls," he said, begging to spared for the sake of his family.

"I had a family once," Black Siren said with a fake sweet tone.

Black Siren grabs the guard's head and snaps his neck in an instant, killing him.

"I appreciate your zeal, Ms. Lance, but we just need people down, not dead," said Cayden.

"Says the hacktivist plotting to kill millions for his dead son," Black Siren retorted.

"A little gratitude would be appreciated. Were it not for me, you would've either starved or bled to death on Lian Yu," Cayden reminded her.

"Don't lie to me, Cayden. I know the truth," said Black Siren. "Someone contacted you and asked you to fetch me from Lian Yu. I'm working with you only because you were the one our mysterious John Doe sought out."

"I thought you like to destroy for the fun of it," said Sheck.

"Well, there's that too," said Black Siren.

Cayden opens his briefcase and gives Black Siren and Sheck the fingerprints collected from Black Siren's three kills tonight.

He decided to give a philosophical lecture to savor the moment. "The pre-Socratic philosopher Thales of Miletus, known as the father of science, believed that for any event, there was a natural cause, even if we couldn't see it. And he though that with perfect knowledge, man could control anything. Everything."

Using the fingerprints, Cayden, Black Siren, and Sheck opened the door to the inner sanctum.

"Looks like something out of a sci-fi video game," Black Siren commented.

"We're right in the center of the very mothership of the digital world, Ms. Lance.

"Let's just get this over with," said Black Siren. "I have things to do besides assist you with your little vendetta."

"And to think, I was astonished to be a witness to the miracle of resurrection," Cayden replied. "A noble hero transformed into a harbinger of destruction."

Black Siren ignored Cayden James and just followed him to where they have to be to complete their mission. She was gonna have to get used to the belief that she is Laurel Lance brought back to life.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, and Felicity have arrived about half an hour later to see the dead guard and the open door to the inner sanctum. Felicity started using her tablet to locate Cayden James.

"Cayden's overclocking the vault's CPU," she reported.

"English, Felicity," Green Arrow replied, not understanding Felicity's technobabble.

"He put a virus in the system that's gonna make the whole thing explode," Felicity clarified.

"That's a bit too much English," said Wild Dog.

"How much time do we have before the vault goes boom?" asked Mr. Terrific.

"6 minutes," Felicity answered. "I just need one to stop the virus."

"I doubt Laurel and Cayden are just gonna sit by and let you do that," said Green Arrow.

As if the universe wanted to prove Green Arrow right, Black Siren's mercenaries come out and started shooting at Team Arrow, forcing them to hide behind serves for protection.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Felicity cried.

" _No_ is not what I want to hear right now," said Wild Dog, shooting at the mercenaries.

"Cayden just used the processor's firewall to block me out. I can't take down the virus remotely now. I have to do it on-site before turns this whole place into an ash tray, not to mention, you know, the internet," Felicity said as if her super power is super fast talking.

"We'll cover you," said Green Arrow. "Delta formation."

Green Arrow, Black Canary, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific come out of hiding and engage the mercenaries in order to clear a path for Felicity. Green Arrow shoots arrows. Wild Dog shoots his guns. Mr. Terrific throws. Black Canary uses her sonic scream.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Felicity weaves through the chaos until she arrives at an area that looks like a maze. She had to duck low because Black Siren's mercenaries were there, looking for any signs of foe.

"I don't think doing this solo was such a good idea," Felicity mumbled to herself.

 _"Good thing you're not alone," Oliver said through the comm-link._

"Oliver?" Felicity was surprised to hear his voice.

"Well, technically, if I'm in this chair, that makes me Overwatch," said Oliver.

"That's good and all but I really need to get to the northwest quadrant and I can't find a safe passage past these goons," Felicity said rapidly.

 _"Don't worry. I have the schematics for the complex. I see ten hostiles between you and the room where you need to be," said Oliver. "Take the corridor to your left."_

Felicity heads left, only to duck and hide upon seeing mercenaries passing her way.

 _"Sorry. Your right. My left. There's a bit of a learning curve here," Oliver apologized._

Felicity goes the other way, staying low as to avoid detection.

 _"Stop," said Oliver._

Felicity stopped, allowing the mercenaries to walk right past her.

 _"Go right and then under the door," said Oliver._

Felicity takes a right and sees the door to the room where the processor is.

 _"3... 2... 1..." Oliver counted._

As if she always wanted to do it, Felicity slides under the half-open door. It wasn't even closing.

The room was empty, which meant Cayden had fled.

The former IT girl immediately sits down in front of the computer and starts hacking, trying to disable the virus planted by Cayden and save the internet.

 _"More hostiles incoming," said Oliver._

Just when Felicity thought it was time to start running, the door closed, courtesy of Oliver. She proceeds to doing what she needed to do on the computer.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The rest of Team Arrow have taken down all of Black Siren's mercenaries. Black Siren herself, however, has stayed hidden from the fight. The four vigilantes split up to search for her. Green Arrow became the lucky man who found the black-clad metahuman.

"I figured you'd be around here somewhere," said Green Arrow.

"Well, I can't seem to stay away from you," Black Siren said flirtatiously. She tilts her head to the right and sarcastically says, "Although, you changed something about yourself. I just can't quite put my finger on it."

"Let me help you with that," said Green Arrow.

Green Arrow shoots an arrow at Black Siren, but she destroys it with her sonic scream. Green Arrow can only look at her with shock. How did she do that?

"Of course you're not really the Green Arrow. That was a kill shot you tried there. The real Green Arrow would've just tried to incapacitate me," said Black Siren. "Guess you're gonna have to decide what's next... Roy."

Green Arrow was shocked. How did she know? It doesn't matter, he thought. He focused on taking her down.

Green Arrow and Black Siren start fighting up-close. They were evenly matched for a pretty long time, long enough for Felicity to keep working. Black Siren kicks the archer on the shoulder before punching him across the face. Green Arrow kicks the metahuman on the leg, grabs her arm, and then flips her to the ground.

"Time to go," said Black Siren.

Black Siren uses her sonic scream and sends Green Arrow crashing against a server, allowing herself to flee without any problems.

"Are you okay, Hoss?" Wild Dog asked, rushing towards his new leader.

"I'll live," said Green Arrow, grunting in pain as he held his aching back. "Overwatch, how's the progress with the virus?"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Felicity was still trying to hack into the processor to disable the virus. Suddenly, she did something that caused the inner sanctum's lights to go red, meaning that she might have accelerated the countdown to the detonation. Trying not to let this bother her, she keeps on typing. Just when she thought all is lost, she was given access to the system where the virus is planted. She disables it. All the lights in the sanctum were reverted to their natural colors.

Sighing with relief, she leans back on the chair and says, "We're not dead."

 _"Good job," said Oliver._

"Thank you," said Felicity, grateful.

 _"I'm just glad I found a way to help," said Oliver._

* * *

At an abandoned hangar outside Star City, Cayden James was about to take a temporary leave from Star City via a small jet. Before he does, he has a little talk with Black Siren, who was confused why he seemed satisfied even though the internet is still active.

"The plan was never to take down the internet, was it?" Black Siren guessed.

"It's what I wanted them to think," said Cayden. "When Ms. Smoak took down the firewall protecting the vault, she left her digital fingerprints on the processor. Quite the talented hacker, she is. I thought it would be safer if she would do the job for me."

"And you can frame her should the FBI find her digital fingerprints in the IDED's systems," Black Siren realized.

"Once she had taken down the firewall, I was able to upload a critical piece of code to Arclight," said Cayden.

"Well, happy travels," said Black Siren.

"Have fun, Ms. Lance," said Cayden. "This is the just beginning of something wonderful."

Cayden James and Sheck boarded the jet and left Star City, off to hide until they're ready to execute the next step of Arclight. Black Siren takes out a comm-link she has been hiding in her person and puts it on, talking to a mysterious someone on the other side.

"He suspects nothing," she said.

 _"Good work, Ms. Lance."_

"And the invisible bug you placed in the system?" asked Black Siren.

 _"Once the firewall was temporarily down, I inserted my program into the web. No one but me will know it's there until it's too late."_

"Anything you need me to do, partner?" asked Black Siren.

 _"Just do what you wanted to do. Trash Laurel Lance's good name. Traipse around Star City like it's your personal playground. Have fun."_

"That I can do," said Black Siren.

* * *

Felicity returned to her apartment to see Oliver sitting on the couch with that unhappy look on his face. She sits down on the couch but keeps her distance, knowing he isn't in the mood for a make-out moment right now.

"Slade Wilson called," Oliver started. "He needs my help to find his son."

"And you came here to tell me that, why?" asked Felicity.

"It means I have to go away for a while," said Oliver. "It means that I won't be here for you for a while. It means that you have the time to think about where we are right now."

"Break-up town?" Felicity joked.

"Felicity, I am serious," said Oliver. "I lost my parents. I lost my best friend. I lost my father's company. You helped me stay in the light when it seemed impossible for me to return. But now I see that we're still a long way from being what we really want to be."

"Are you sure we're not in break-up town?" Felicity asked.

"Felicity, listen to me," Oliver said seriously. "I love you, and you love me. That's all that should matter, but it's never that easy. I want to trust you as much as you trust me. Tell me. Would you have kept Cayden James a secret from me until he was stopped? And don't lie to me."

Felicity bit her lip as her heart beat fast due to nervousness. Oliver had put her in a tight spot, and she needed to get out with the right way. No loopholes. No cheats. Just the truth.

"I would," Felicity admitted.

"I am sorry to talk to you like this, Felicity, but I need both of us to use this time apart to think about where we go from here," said Oliver.

Oliver gets up and leaves his girlfriend's apartment. If their current situation escalates out of control, he might not call her his girlfriend again. He hopes it would not come to that, but what happened tonight threatens the beautiful they have.

 **I did leave a warning for Olicity fans. Regardless of my feelings towards Olicity, I'm trying to my best not to make their relationship struggles seem immature. My story is meant to address some common complaints about the Arrowverse and finding ways to make them fit in with my story.**

 **One of those complaints is that Oliver is too soft when it comes to Felicity.**


	15. Gumball Phone Home

**"Phone Home" (LoT 3x04) was one of the best Legends episodes in the show's history, if not the best. I could've skipped it because it's just so perfect, but there is one little change I wanted to make. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Steve993, CallMeMiles, Aragorn II Elessar, Ladyawesome45321, AwesomeSauce, lupo95gxd**

 ** _To AwesomeSauce_: Sorry about Olicity, but maybe this isn't your kind of story.**

 **"E.T. phone home," - E.T., E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial**

Sara wakes up after long nap. The last thing she remembered was getting hit in the face really hard.

Ray and Zari were currently out trying to convince 8-year-old Ray to give up a baby Dominator he called Gumball, while Nate and Amaya are keeping an eye on Ray's house. Sara, meanwhile, was tracking the source of a strange signal. At first, she thought it was the Time Burea, but it turned out to be the Dominator Queen, who was the one who knocked her out.

That Dominator Queen glued her to a playground's geodesic dome with its own organic webbing, encasing her in a cocoon. She tried to escape, but all the squirming wasn't doing anything. With her awake, the Dominator Queen could now speak with her.

"You know what I'm looking for," said the Dominator Queen.

"A breath mint? Dermatologist recommendation? Reese's Pieces?" Sara joked.

The Dominator Queen roars at her face, showing no patience for her humor.

"Your kid. You're looking for your kid," said Sara, tired of the alien's foul breath pointed at her face. "If you let me go, I'll help you."

"Your species cannot be trusted," the Dominator Queen said angrily.

"Look, I want to help you. I do. You can't find him without me," said Sara.

"Agreed," said the Dominator Queen.

The Dominator Queen puts her hand on Sara's head and starts reading her mind, searching her memories to know where she last saw the baby. After it was done, the queen goes to where she believes her baby is, leaving Sara trapped in the cocoon. Once again, she was unconscious. This time because of the pain of her mind being read by a Dominator.

Unbeknownst to Sara and the Dominator Queen, someone has been watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Waverider, Martin was in a hurry to take the jump ship. Unfortunately for him, Jax and Mick were in there, having expected him to be there. Suspicious of the professor's activities and the sudden erasing of the jump ship's travel log, the two discover that Martin has turned Rip's secret armory into a lab. Jax insinuated that Martin has been communicating with the Time Bureau using a temporal transmitter.

So, they waited in the jump ship to confront the professor.

"Going somewhere, Professor?" Mick asked suspiciously.

"I don't have the time to explain. I'm taking the jump ship whether you like it or not," said Martin.

To ensure the professor doesn't go anywhere, Mick rips the control lever out from the console, much to Jax's dismay. The boy only wanted to interrogate the professor, not wreck the jump ship.

"Jefferson, please, I need you help me get out of 1988," Martin pleaded.

"Help you? After you've been lying to me?" Jax replied suspiciously. "You've been sneaking out on us. You erased the jump logs. You're working with the Time Bureau!"

"What? Never!" Martin denied.

"What's in your back pocket, professor?" Mick asked.

Martin takes out the device he's trying to hide. "It's a trans-temporal communicator..."

"To talk to your Time Bureau friends," Jax accused.

"No," said Martin. "So I can talk to my..."

The communicator turned on, having received a video call from... Lilly Stein, Martin's daughter.

 _"Hi, dad," Lily greeted. Noticing Jax and Mick, she says, "Oh, and all of you guys."_

"Uh, hi, Lily," Jax greeted her awkwardly.

 _"Dad, we're heading to the hospital now," Lily said, sounding like she was having trouble breathing. "You're gonna be there, right?"_

"How could I miss the birth of my first grandchild?" Martin replied, promising her that he will be present for her big moment.

 _"Good," said Lily. "Oh, the baby's coming. I gotta go. Bye, dad."_

After the call ended, Martin had to come clean to Jax and Mick about the real reason why he's been hiding things from them and the team.

"I took the jump ship to 2017 so I can give Lily the other communicator," said the professor.

"But why erase the jump logs?" asked Jax.

"Because I wanted you to know that I was committed to you and to the team. I made the decision to stay and I needed you to know the I meant," Martin answered. "Clearly, my subterfuge has robbed me the chance to be at the birth of my first grandchild."

"No!" Mick spoke. "We can take the Waverider."

"But what about the rest of the team?" asked Martin.

"I'm sure they'll manage," said Jax.

"Are you sure?" asked Martin.

"Grey, this is your first grandkid. Why would you think I'd want you to miss that?" Jax said.

And so, Jax, Mick, and Stein take the Waverider back to 2017 to visit Lily at the hospital for the birth of her first child. Before they left, they left a note for the others to find to let them know that they're "borrowing" the Waverider.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Jax, Martin, and Mick have arrived at Central City Hospital in 2017 to see Lily give birth to Martin's first grandchild. Mick went off to buy "something" while the two halves of Firestorm showed up at Lily's room just in time to see the new member of the Stein family.

"Meet Ronald Stein," Lily said, holding her son in her arms.

"Name after our old friend Ronald Raymond," Martin said happily.

"I'm glad you're here, Martin," said Clarissa, kissing her husband. "And you too, Jax."

"Hey, it's my fault he was almost late," said Jax. "Where's the boyfriend?"

"He's late," said Lily.

The doctor comes in and says, "Mr. Stein, Mr. Jackson, if you two would kindly leave. Ms. Stein needs time to recover."

"May I take my new grandson with me?" Martin asked.

"Sure, you can," said Lily.

Martin carries Ronnie in his arms as he and Jax wait outside Lily's room. Jax can see how happy Martin is to be here for his family. It got him thinking. Martin can't time travel for the rest of his life. Being with his family makes him happy. Jax only had one thought. _It's time to break up Firestorm_. All he had to do is ask Ray for help.

Mick returns with four cigarettes in hand for the celebration.

He gives one to Jax. "One for you."

He gives one to Martin. "One for you."

He gives one to Ronnie. "And one for you."

"Dude, c'mon, man. Not the baby," said Jax.

* * *

At a secret government research facility, 8-year-old Ray had just escaped from captivity and is looking for Gumball. He found the door to where Gumball is being kept, but he was stopped by Agent Smith and an armed agent. The latter was pointing a gun at the kid. When Ray tried to take Agent Smith's keys, the armed agent was about to shoot him.

Fortunately, Smith and the armed agent were hit and knocked out by ion blasts, courtesy of Atom, who was accompanied by Zari.

"You're real," Young Ray said, looking at Atom with awe.

Two more armed agents showed up and started shooting. Atom uses his dwarf star armor to shield Zari and his younger self from the bullets. The armored superhero then takes out the two agents easily by beating them up until they're unconscious.

"We have to go. They won't stay down for long," said Atom.

"But we can't leave without Gumball," said Young Ray.

"That thing is not your friend," said Atom. "It may be cute and cuddly now, but sooner or later, it's gonna turn on you."

"Gumball wouldn't do that," said Young Ray confidently. "We can save him. I know we can."

Atom takes off his helmet and takes to his younger self face-to-face.

"Look, Ray, I know you're lonely and you're just trying to cope, but you can't live in a fantasy world forever," said Atom. "Trust me, I understand that it hurts to learn that the world isn't as perfect as you want to be, but sooner or later, you have to start facing reality. Otherwise, you're gonna end up getting yourself killed."

Young Ray was about to cry because of Atom's speech, until Zari comforts him.

"Hey, listen to us, we're gonna save your friend and make it out of here together, because that's what brave knights do," Zari said, trying to use the kid's imagination to brighten his mood. In a medieval accent, she says, "Right, Sir Galahad?"

Young Ray smiles, and so did his adult self. Atom decided to change plans and rescue Gumball with Zari and his younger self.

* * *

Sara wakes up after another long nap. Once again, she squirmed as much as she can to shake herself free of the cocoon. But it was no use. The cocoon was too thick and too strong. Still, that didn't stop Sara from trying.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone's gotten herself into a sticky situation. Pun intended."

Sara stopped squirming upon hearing the familiar voice. Coming out of the shadows and under the moonlight is Leonard Snart, a.k.a. Captain Cold.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sara. "Okay, rephrasing that. How did you get here?"

"I came here to visit my favorite canary, but now I see I've walked myself into a rescue mission," said Leonard.

"I don't need rescuing. I can get out of this myself," Sara said confidently.

"Not the damsel-in-distress type, I see. I appreciate that," said Leonard.

Sara rolled her eyes, but smiled for a second. Shen then proceeds with trying to escape the cocoon. Leonard just watched and smirked as Sara effortlessly and futilely squirmed, shook, and wriggled. Sara successfully unglued herself from the playing dome, but remained trapped in the cocoon. She now lies on the ground as she continues to shake around.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Sara asked sarcastically.

"Enjoying watching you make a fool of yourself, I guess," Leonard replied.

"Fine!" Sara gave in. "Get me out of this."

"What's the magic word?" asked Leonard.

"Please," Sara said sarcastically and impatiently.

"Actually, the magic word is _crook_ , but if you say so, assassin," said Leonard.

Sara's eyes widened with shock. Crook and assassin are the playful insults they used to exchange when they were teammates, but Leonard doesn't remember that. Or did he just start remembering?

Leonard lowers the power of his Cold Gun and shoots at the cocoon, covering it in a thin layer of ice. This allowed Sara to break free easily. However, she was covered in goo from the cocoon. Leonard can only smirk in amusement as Sara tried wiping some of the goo off herself.

"What? You want a thank you?" Sara asked, ticked off.

"No, but I'd appreciate one," said Leonard.

"Back to my earlier question, how did you get here?" asked Sara.

Leonard walks closer and says, "Well, let's just say I have my ways. Besides, aren't you happy to see me?"

"No," Sara lied.

Leonard smirked again, knowing the she was lying. He could see it. The denial in her voice. The sarcasm. The subtle awkwardness in her tone. The small glint of happiness in her eyes.

"So, what now? Do I owe you?" Sara asked.

"So, it appears you do know me well," said Leonard. "And the answer is yes, you do owe me one."

"What do you want then?" asked Sara.

"Another time, Ms. Lance," said Leonard. "There are always many opportunities for us to spend _quality_ time together."

Sara didn't know if she was blushing or if the cocoon increased her body temperature. Leonard was literally breathing down her neck, as if he was begging for her to come closer. Regardless of her feelings for him, why does he keep making her act like some girly girl who is hopelessly in love?

"See you soon, Sara," said Leonard.

Sara saw a flash of bright light from her peripheral view. She turns around to see that Leonard is gone. She can only wonder how he was able to time travel and why he wanted to see her.

Remembering the Dominator Queen, Sara taps her earpiece to warn her team.

"Guys, where are you?" She asked.

 _"Not sure exactly," said Atom. "They turned the rec center into some kind of government research facility."_

 _"We're on our way to save the baby Dominator," said Zari._

"What?" Sara asked, confused as to why.

 _"Long story," said Atom._

"Well, that story's about to get a lot more interesting because his mom just landed and she's looking for him," Sara reported.

 _"Wait, the Dominator has a Mom-inator?" Nate asked._

"And it gets worse," said Sara. "I think she might have read my mind."

 _"What did she see?" asked Atom._

"Well, she's looking for her baby," Sara reminded. "And the last time I saw him was..."

 _"At my house," Ray realized, only to start panicking because of who was there. "My mom's there. If the Queen finds her..."_

 _"Don't worry. We won't let that happen," Amaya promised. She turns to Nate and says, "I'll keep watch for the Queen. You check on Ray's mom."_

 _"Okay. How do I look?" Nate asked. "Kidding."_

Sara rolls her eyes. Nate had been flirting with Sandy Palmer, much to Amaya's dismay. Whether it was to make Amaya jealous or just to flirt with a pretty woman, Sara would prefer not to know.

Right now, all Sara wants to do now is head back to the Waverider, clean herself up, and then get payback on the Mom-inator for trapping her in a disgusting cocoon. She runs to the forest where the ship was. It didn't take long until Nate and Amaya called her back.

 _"Sara, we found the queen," Amaya reported._

"I'm almost back to the ship," said Sara. "I'll fly to you and then we'll try to lure to the brig..." She stopped when she found a note nailed to a tree. "Oh, crap."

The note says:

 _BORROWED THE WAVERIDER!  
BE RIGHT BACK!  
Jax. Rory. Stein._

 _"Oh crap what?" Nate asked, sensing bad news._

"Alright, on to Plan B. Let's say... somebody stole the Waverider," Sara said sarcastically.

 _"What if we give the queen what she wants and hopes she goes in peace?" Amaya suggested._

* * *

Atom, Zari, and Young Ray found Gumball restrained on a small metal bed with a built-in telepathy inhibitor. Young Ray quickly turns it off as it was hurting Gumball's brain. Before they can free him, Smith shows up with three other armed agents.

"Back away!" One of the agents said. "You have no idea what that thing is capable of."

"We're taking him with us. No one has to get hurt," said Zari.

All the agents point their guns at the three.

"Can't let you do that," said Smith.

"Uh, I don't think you want to do that. You should really lower your weapon," Ray said, noticing that Gumball is getting angry.

Smith and the agents become frozen. Smith wanted to pull the trigger, but his hand shook because a force was preventing him from doing so.

"I can't," said Smith.

Zari looks at Gumball and realizes what's happening. "He's controlling them."

"Ray, turn it back on," said Atom.

"No, they'll hurt him," said Young Ray.

"He'll hurt all of us," said Atom.

"He wouldn't do that," said Young Ray.

"I can't believe I'm so stubborn," Atom said to himself, annoyed with _himself_.

 **Smith**

 _Good morning, good morning_  
 _We've talked the whole night through_

 **All Agents**

 _Good morning, good morning_  
 _To you_  
 _Good morning, good morning_  
 _Sun beams will soon shine through_  
 _Good morning, good morning_  
 _To you_

Gumball wasn't trying to hurt anyone. He was making the agents sing and dance to the song "Good Morning" from the movie, _Singing in the Rain_ , which he watched with Young Ray this morning. Ray, Young Ray, and Gumball shake their heads to the music, while Zari was just feeling annoyed.

"This is where we go, right?" She said, hoping to leave immediately to get away from the singing.

Young Ray looks at Atom and says, "I told you he wouldn't hurt anyone."

"You're right. I should've trusted you," said Atom. "And I'm sorry for the tough love."

Zari puts Gumball in Young Ray's backpack before they all leave. The agents just continue to sing and dance. They made it outside, but now wonder how they were gonna get away from the facility fast enough before Smith and the agents stop singing and dancing.

Zari found some bikes and says, "We can take those."

"Those aren't ours. We can't steal them," said Young Ray.

"Ha! I knew you were a good kid," Atom said gleefully. Young Ray stole candy this morning to feed to Gumball, which made Atom worry that his younger self is becoming a thief. Lucky for him, he wasn't. However, now was not the time for right and wrong debate. "But let's make an exception, just this once."

Atom flies in the air while Zari and Young Ray follow on their bikes. The agents have boarded their vehicles and started chasing them. To get away faster, Zari uses her Air Totem and makes their bikes fly.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Nate and Amaya are still running away from the Dominator Queen. They ran into the woods to meet up with Sara at the spot where the Waverider is... or was. The Dominator Queen followed the two former lovers.

"Mom-inator incoming!" Nate panicked.

"I'll take her. This one's personal. She put me in a cocoon," Sara said, ready for payback.

Unfortunately for Sara, payback is no longer necessary. Atom had just landed along with Zari and Young Ray on their bikes. Gumball was safe in Young Ray's backpack. The Dominator Queen showed up just in time to see that her baby is unharmed.

"It's like E.T.," Ray referenced.

"What's E.T.?" Amaya asked.

Nate just laughed. He knows Amaya is from the 40s, so 80s pop culture is way beyond her time.

Young Ray lets Gumball go. As much as Gumball wanted to go back to his mother, he didn't want to leave Young Ray.

"You have to go now. You need your mom. But we'll still be friends," said Young Ray sadly. "I'll be alright. I have people who are going to take care of me. I couldn't have found them without you."

Young Ray smiled at Atom and Zari, who were both about to cry from the touching moment.

Gumball holds his arms out, wanting a hug. So, Young Ray gives him one. The Legends' eyes started watering at the sight of this. Gumball then runs towards his mother. The two Dominators leave via teleport beam. Young Ray was sad to see Gumball go, but he knew he did the right thing.

"I'm not crying. I have, uh, alien goo in my eyes," Nate lied, wiping the tears that were about to escape his eyes.

"Yeah, me too," Sara lied, trying and failing to act tough.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go brush my teeth forever," said Nate.

"Wait, why?" Atom asked, confused.

* * *

After erasing Sandy Palmer's memory of seeing the Dominator Queen, who trapped her in a cocoon to pose as her when Nate showed up, the Legends decided to go trick-or-treating with Young Ray, per Zari's request.

Young Ray made himself a new Halloween costume, modeled after the Atom. Gus and Ty, dressed as skeleton, show up to ridicule him.

"Hey, look at Palmer. What are you supposed to be?" Gus asked.

"I'm The Atom. That's, like, the coolest superhero ever," said Young Ray.

"The Atom? That's a stupid name," said Ty.

The Atom himself shows up and stands by his younger self, saying, "Actually, I think it's pretty clever."

The rest of the Legends showed up, dressed in their costumes (except for Mick, because he didn't have one), including Zari. Zari was wearing a white leather suit with gold bracelets, a gold belt, and gold boots.

"Cool costume," Vixen complimented her new teammate's outfit.

"I can't believe you guys talked me into wearing this. How do you fight in these things?" Zari complained, feeling uncomfortable in her costume.

"Who are you guys?" asked Ty.

"We're his friends," Zari said, standing by Young Ray.

Heat Wave steps forward, aiming his Heat Gun at the bullies, and says, "Hand the candy over. And your allowance."

Gus and Ty give Heat Wave what he demanded before running away in fear. Atom and Young Ray fist-bump in celebration.

"Okay, Legends, let's go score ourselves some sugary sweets," said White Canary.

"Legends? That's a cool superhero team name," said Young Ray.

"You should see our HQ," Citizen Steel commented.

The Legends and Young Ray go door-to-door scoring themselves plenty of candy. They attracted a lot of attention, but that was not a bad thing. The kids were amazed by their costumes.

"So, what kind of superhero missions do you go to?" asked Young Ray.

"Should we tell him?" Citizen Steel asked his teammates.

"Young Grey knows about his future, yet everything's cool. I'm sure there's no harm in this," said Firestorm.

"Well, we're time travelers," Atom said to his younger self.

"That's so cool," said Young Ray. "Did you guys get to meet Charles Darwin? Albert Einstein?"

"Darwin, no. Einstein, yes," White Canary answered.

"Our missions are more or less about fighting ninjas, Nazis, zombies, and evil government agents," said Citizen Steel.

"I wish I can time travel," said Young Ray.

"Maybe one day," said Atom, foreshadowing his younger self's future as a Legend.

"Less talking, more candy," said Heat Wave.

"Don't mind him, Ray. He's just cranky when he's hungry," said Vixen.

White Canary had to split up from the team to break up a fight between some kids. She had to act like a mother to force them to break it up. Before she could return with the Legends, she saw the very person who helped her out of a "sticky" situation earlier.

Captain Cold stood there in his costume, eating some candy he swiped from someone's candy bag. At first sight of the White Canary, he smiles his trademark smirk.

White Canary looks away and blinks several times, hoping she's just hallucinating. When she turned around, Captain Cold was gone.

 **Criticize me for making Sara a damsel in distress, but I just really wanted to add Leonard Snart in this chapter. Also, it also adds something new to the mystery of his return. He can time travel. How did he do that? Why did he want to see Sara? I'll leave you all to think about it.**

 **As for Firestorm, well, all I can tell you is that things will be played a little differently.**


	16. Supergirl Takes A Vacation

**This chapter is gonna combine Supergirl 3x05 and 3x06, because it's time for a change in the flow of the Supergirl storyline. Read and enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: lupo95gxd, Ladyawesome45321, Guest, Aragorn II Elessar, CallMeMiles**

 ** _To Jason Hunter_: Reign will come, that's all I have to say.**

 **"You think darkness is your ally? You merely adopted the dark. I was born in it, molded by it." - Bane, The Dark Knight Rises**

Morgan Edge was in his office, contemplating about his failed attempt to murder Lena Luthor tonight. She came into his office earlier, accusing him of poisoning children with lead and framing her for that. She tried to kill him with a loaded gun, but his bodyguard knocked her out. He put Lena in a plane and attempted to crash it, but Supergirl intervened. All Edge could do is ask his hired henchman to shoot the console controlling the plane with a gun and then he shoots the henchman with the gun. With the henchman's fingerprints on the gun, all the police will find is a supposed suicide.

However, just when he thought he could have a peaceful night, Supergirl walked into his office with a dark look on her face.

"Poisoning little children for your personal vendetta?" She started. "That seems low even for you, Edge."

"If this is about Lena Luthor's near-death experience tonight, I already found the guy," said Edge. "Some lone wolf from the army. He had a bone to pick with her family. He used my tech to control that plane. By the time I got to him, he killed himself. Too bad, though, because we could've brought him to justice."

"Yeah, that's convenient," said Supergirl, glaring daggers at Edge.

"Well, he must've really hated her," said Edge. "Do you ever wonder how that feels like? Hate? Because I don't think you're capable of that."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Supergirl said darkly.

"Really? Because when you got mad at me, you dumped me on a cargo ship in the middle of the sea," Edge reminded her. "What a hassle. It cost me a few hours and $30 of dry cleaning. I don't know what kind of hippy-dippy justice you practice on your planet, but this is the real world. It's the dog-eat-dog kind of place."

Supergirl can do nothing but glare at Edge as he kept on talking.

"You see, if I had an enemy, I would crush her without mercy," said Edge. "Let's say, for instance, I was your enemy, the thing for you to do now would be to kill me. But you capes, you don't have what it takes."

Suddenly, Supergirl grabbed Edge by the collar and held him against the wall, her eyes glowing red, threatening to burn him alive with her Heat Vision. Edge was beginning to feel scared. In the end, however, Supergirl ceased and drops him.

Edge started chuckling, mocking the Girl of Steel. "You had me going there for a second. Like I said, you don't have what it takes."

"Listen to me, Edge," Supergirl said, using one hand to keep him pinned to the wall. "I told you that you have all my attention. What I didn't tell you is that my patience, my temper has limits. You go after Lena Luthor again, or anyone innocent, I'm gonna put you six feet under."

"You do realize that the people are gonna hate you if you do that, right?" Edge replied.

"If it means getting rid of scum like you, then I'd be happy to cross that line," said Supergirl.

Supergirl throws Edge across the room. Edge hits the wall and his back starts to ache. Supergirl walks out where she came in. The cleaning crew can only stare, but she doesn't care.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Alex's apartment, Maggie is finished packing up. Alex had called off their engagement because she wanted to have kids but Maggie doesn't. After spending an entire day dancing and kissing each other, it was time to separate.

"You sure you have a place to stay?" asked Alex.

"I have a friend who's letting me crash," said Maggie.

Alex was starting to tear up, so she had to say what she had to say before it was truly over.

"I never though that I would ever get to be happy, or be accepting of myself," Alex started, sobbing. "I never would've gotten here without you."

Maggie was also about to cry, so she had to say what she wanted to say. "You made me deal with my own stuff, made me confront my past, made me stop covering up the things I didn't want to look at... I'm stronger for it, and I'm very grateful for it."

The two share one more hug. Afterwards, Maggie heads out the door.

"So long, Danvers," Maggie said playfully.

"Yeah, see you, Maggs," Alex replied.

After looking back one more time, Maggie shuts the door. Alex can only cry as she looked at the two engagement rings on the counter.

* * *

While Lena was spending the night at Sam and Ruby's place, talking about the antidote that L-Corp had developed for the kids suffering from lead poisoning, Kara returns to CatCo to talk to James, who was recovering from his bullet wound. Some had tried to assassinate Lena for the lead poisoning, but James saved her and took the bullet for her.

"How are you doing?" Kara asked.

"I'm doing better," said James.

"That was a very brave thing you did for Lena," said Kara.

"Well, she doesn't deserve to be shot at," said James.

"Neither do you," said Kara.

"I was just saving a friend," said James.

Kara smiled. She always appreciated that about James. No super powers, yet always willing to help others. That makes him a hero in her book.

"Look, James, there's something I need to tell you," said Kara. "I don't think we should get back together."

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"I mean, I'm glad that we're getting better every day and that we're getting closer to rekindling, but..." Kara paused. "I can't do it."

"Why?" asked James. "Kara, I know you want to ignore your humanity, but..."

"This isn't about human feelings. It's about me," said Kara. "Alex. J'onn. M'gann. Psi. They keep telling me that I am in a very dark place right now, and that I don't want to leave. Maybe I don't, but only because I can't be hurt if I decide not to feel. But this goes beyond just wanting to be alone."

"What are you trying to say?" asked James.

"I tried to kill Edge tonight," Kara answered.

James was shocked to hear this. He knew that she has been ruthless since she last saw Mon-El, but attempted murder is something he never thought she would commit.

"Don't worry. He's still alive. He'll have to sleep off a back injury though," said Kara.

"Kara, I... I don't know what to say," said James. "But the good news is that you didn't go through it. That's good. It means that you're not far gone."

"Maybe, but it worries me," said Kara. "I vaporized White Martians and acted like I just cleared a video game level. I'm worried that... that I could be a killer."

"You're not a killer, Kara," said James. "The only way that could ever be possible is Red Kryptonite. I know you, Kara. You could never cross that line."

"I like to think so," said Kara. "But I need more space. Yes, I know I've had too much space, but this isn't about Mon-El anymore. This is about me trying to protect you and everyone from the darkness inside me."

"I understand," said James. "For what it's worth, I only wanted you to feel better."

"And you keep waiting for me to make my move," Kara added.

"Only because it's your decision," said James. "I just told you how I felt to remind you that we're all still here with you. It's you who decides when you're ready to get back out there."

"You're my guardian, James Olsen," Kara said, smiling at him.

James smiled. It was no joke. It may have been a pun of some sort, but it was a sincere statement.

"Call me Jimmy," said James. "We've known each other long enough after all."

"Well, then take care of yourself, Jimmy Olsen," Kara said, blushing.

Kara leaves the building. James can only think about what was next for the two of them. He was okay if she wasn't ready, but he's worried that she might push herself deeper into the dark.

* * *

At the alien bar, Kara finds Alex sitting by herself, drinking. Alex had called her recently about her breakup with Maggie, and that she could use some company. Kara happily provided her some.

"You know when you said that if I ever lost Maggie, I would be at a bar, drinking... score one for the Girl of Krypton," Alex said, sarcastically telling Kara that she's right.

Kara pats Alex on the back and kisses her on the temple, trying to comfort her. She then picks up the phone and calls J'onn.

"J'onn, it's Kara. You're gonna have to get by the D.E.O. without me and Alex for a couple days," Kara said. After putting away her phone, she looks at Alex and says, "We are going back to your place and you're gonna pack your bags?"

"Why? Where are we going?" asked Alex.

"Home," Kara answered.

Alex was confused at first, but then realized what she meant. Home. The place where they grew up together.

* * *

The next day, J'onn lent his spaceship/car to Kara and Alex, allowing them to drive all the way to Midvale, the place where they grew up as children. The sight of the familiar trees, waters, and neighborhood brought back memories, good and bad. They spent their first couple years as sister hating each other. It wasn't until solving the murder of Kara's first crush, Kenny Li, that they finally became close like sisters.

As soon as they parked at their old home, they were greeted with open arms by their mother, Eliza.

At the night, while Alex sulks by herself in her old room, Kara sits outside staring at the stars in the sky. Eliza shows up with two cups of coffee. According to her, Kara has been staring at the sky for hours.

"I made coffee in case this turns into a teary all-nighter," said Eliza.

"You don't have to stay up," said Kara.

"Well, this is mom fine print," said Eliza. "When your child's in agony, you show up regardless the hour."

"I figured it would be nice to get away from everything for a while," said Kara.

"At least here, she can lean into it. Better than letting _her_ pretend that she's fine," said Eliza, glancing at Kara.

Kara quickly realizes who the "her" Eliza is talking. The smile on Eliza's face confirms it.

"You're worried about me, aren't you?" Kara guessed.

"I think I worry about you more than Alex," said Eliza. "Alex told me that you've been closing yourself from the people in your life. You have the most wide-open heart in the world for other people, but when you feel weak, you punish yourself for it..."

"I'm just accepting the fact that I'm not human," said Kara.

Eliza was surprised to hear this. She did not expect her to say something like this, especially after all these years.

"I'm in a bad place right now, mom, and to be honest, I think I need this," said Kara. "If I'm going to do the things that I do, I have to walk away from certain vulnerabilities."

"Like James Olsen?" Eliza asked. "Alex and I talk over the phone once in a while. She seemed confident about you two getting back together."

"And I still love him," Kara admitted. "But I have too many things to sort out before I can decide if I'm ready to start over with him."

"Like what?" asked Eliza.

"Like if Supergirl can still be a beacon of hope," Kara answered.

"I turn on the TV and I see the Supergirl is no longer smiling," said Eliza. "Kara, no matter how much you're hurting, you have to remember that things can only get better moving forward."

"You don't know half the story," said Kara. "And I don't think you want to know."

* * *

Later that evening, Kara shows up in her old bedroom, where Alex is. She was just sitting in her bed, drinking scotch. Kara had brought Alex a cup of coffee, just in case.

"We could make it Irish," Kara suggested.

"What's the point of all this?" Alex asked, drunk. "I mean, what's the plan? Stay here for two, three days. Mom will cook tons of food. I'll gain five pounds. And I'll walk back into an empty apartment."

Alex drinks another glass, which only worried Kara. But she expected this. The sarcasm and attitude that came with the drinking. It's Alex, after all.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kara asked. "It might help."

Alex smiles an amused smile. "Don't do that. You don't get to shut down for, like what, five months after Mon-El goes and then now sit here and expect me to talk?"

"It will get better," Kara said, trying to be positive.

"Are you better?" Alex whispered condescendingly.

Kara was getting tired of Alex's attitude.

"Okay, you are edging on mean drunk and I only signed up for sad drunk," said Kara.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot. It's whatever Kara says that goes. Screw everybody else. Kara knows best," Alex said sarcastically, still drunk.

"Look, I'm sorry for trying to do something nice for you," Kara apologized with light sarcasm.

"Well, I'm sorry I broke the imaginary rules for a weekend that I didn't ask for," said Alex.

"So, that's it? You're just gonna sit her all day, drink as much alcohol as you want until the weekend is up?" Kara questioned.

"Well, what did you expect me to do, oh mighty Supergirl?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Oh, Rao," Kara cursed.

"Just because you're Earth's new _goddess_ , it doesn't mean you have to be in charge of everyone's lives," said Alex.

"It was a cult," Kara reminded.

"But you like it, don't you?" Alex asked with sarcasm. "Wouldn't it be better for the world if you could just embrace being a god? Maybe then you could have everything you want. Happiness. Subjects who worship you. Jimmy Olsen..."

"Don't you dare go there," Kara warned her.

"Why not? Have you decided that you love Mon-El more than James? Is that it? Because if it is, that is a load of crap," said Alex.

"Excuse me?" Kara questioned.

"You had James Olsen around your pinky, and you threw him away for some womanizing piece of dirt who, even at his best, cares about nobody but you," said Alex.

"Where is this leading to?" Kara asked angrily.

"That you don't want to be happy," Alex replied. "Maybe you threw James away because you were afraid to be happy. Maybe you don't want to try again because you just want to be miserable for the rest of you life. That actually sounds fitting. You don't want to be human, right? You just want be all alien, don't you? Might as well be heartless like one..."

Kara squeezes and destroys the cup of coffee in her hand, startling Alex. Kara glares at her drunk sister, trying to resist the urge to squeeze her in a non-friendly way.

"This was a mistake," Kara muttered.

"Finally, you realize it," Alex said, still being rude and sarcastic due to being drunk. "I'm surprised the great goddess could even make a mistake."

"Have fun wasting yourself," Kara growled.

Kara storms out of the room. Alex just raises her glass, jokingly toasting her sister's temper before drinking more.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Eliza was still at the balcony, watching the stars above, hoping her two daughters can work through their respective personal issues. Her hopes, however, seem to be dashed when Kara showed up wearing not only a forbidding expression on her face but also her Supergirl suit.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Eliza asked.

"I can't do this," said Supergirl. "I can't spend the weekend with _her_."

"She's your sister," said Eliza.

"She was never my sister," Supergirl affirmed. "She was just someone I was forced to look after I was brought here."

"Where is all this coming from?" asked Eliza.

"I try to help her, I really did. What do I get in return? I get berated and insulted," said Supergirl. "I can't do this anymore, Eliza. I can't stay here another minute with her. I can't be here anymore."

"If you have to leave, then leave. But at least consider coming back," said Eliza. "We're you're family, Kara..."

"And I appreciate all you've done for me," said Supergirl. "But if I'm gonna find myself, I can't do that being around you or Alex or J'onn or anyone."

"Where would you go?" Eliza asked.

"You heard of The Flash?" Supergirl asked.

"The red-suited superhero who helped you fight Livewire and Silver Banshee, yes I have," said Eliza.

"He's the only person right now who can make me smile. He's my beacon of hope," said Supergirl. "I need to get away from all this and find some levity in my life."

"And what about National City?" asked Eliza.

"National City has Guardian and Martian Manhunter. It'll survive in my absence," said Supergirl. "Right now, I have to focus on fixing myself."

"Whatever happened to avoiding vulnerabilities?" asked Eliza.

"I've been doing that since I sent Mon-El away. After all the darkness I have let into my life lately, maybe I need just a little bit of light to be who I need to be," said Supergirl.

Supergirl gives her mother a hug. She hugs her back as she almost cries, sad that the Girl of Steel has to leave so soon.

"Take care of Alex," said Supergirl.

"I promise," said Eliza.

Supergirl then soars to the skies. Eliza watches as her youngest daughter flies further away from her sight, praying that she would be okay in her journey. She kinda wishes she could meet The Flash. If he's such a ray of sunshine that Supergirl would go to him for hope, then she wants to get to know him. Maybe one day.

* * *

In the Arias household, Lena was asleep on the couch while Sam and Ruby make mac and cheese together. It was gonna be a surprise for Lena when she wakes up. Ruby had always wanted to make something nice for her mother's ex-boss.

The two had to stop when someone knocked on the door. Ruby answers the door and sees Kara, dressed in civilian clothes and wearing her glasses.

"Hi, Kara," Ruby greeted.

"Hey," Kara greeted.

"James told us you were out of town," said Sam.

"I just got back," said Kara. "But only to say goodbye."

"What do you mean goodbye?" Ruby asked sadly.

"I'm going away, not just for a few days but for a long time," said Kara. "I came because I knew you'd hate me if I didn't say goodbye to you."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us?" Ruby offered.

"That's sweet, Ruby, but I have a friend from far away I really need to see. I miss him," said Kara.

"Are you sure he's just a friend?" Ruby teased, sensing something in Kara's tone when she said _friend_.

"Just come here, you little monkey," Kara said, holding her arms out, inviting Ruby for a hug.

Ruby quickly hugged Kara. Kara smiled as the 12-year-old hugged her as tightly as she could. With the connection she formed with Sam's daughter, she knew she couldn't upset her with the news that she left without saying goodbye. So, here she is.

"Damn it," Sam cursed, having accidentally spilled cheese on herself. "Looks like I have to change."

"I'll help," Ruby offered.

"No, I'll get a new shirt myself," said Sam. "Ruby, why don't you prepare the cheese while mommy gets changed?"

Ruby gets back to the kitchen and continues cooking while Sam talks to Kara.

"Be safe," said Sam.

"Trust me. I'm never in danger," said Kara.

"Ruby really likes you," Sam mentioned.

"Well, she's a really nice kid. You did a great job," said Kara.

"Have you ever thought about being a mother, Kara?" asked Sam.

"Um, no, not really," said Kara, shaking her head in embarrassment.

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for," said Sam. "I'll tell Lena you stopped by."

"Thank you," said Kara.

* * *

Supergirl lands on the outskirts of the city where the D.E.O.'s old base of operations was. It seemed like yesterday that she was causing sonic booms and fighting Red Tornado in this very field. Those were the good old days. The days when she was happy to be Supergirl. The days when she would smile 24/7, brightening everyone's day. Reminding herself that she's not here for nostalgia, she takes out her interdimensional extrapolator.

"Wish me luck, Alex," she mumbled.

Supergirl opens a breach to Earth-1, the home of The Flash.

"I'm coming, Barry. I hope it's not a bad time," she said.

Supergirl slowly walks into the breach.

 **There you have it. Supergirl is heading to Earth-1 to visit the one and only Barry Allen. How will that work out?**

 **A/N: Legends of Tomorrow will be cut from next four chapters. This is because I will be writing a two-part Arrow story. To be specific, it's the two-part Deathstroke special.**


	17. Girl Power

**I know many hated "Girl's Night Out" (Not me, I liked it), but that's gonna have to be included in this story. So, it's your choice. You read it or don't read it.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciate.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Ladyawesome45321, CallMeMiles, lupo95gxd, Aragorn II Elessar**

 **"Only love can save the world." - Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Wonder Woman**

Kara Danvers, a.k.a. Supergirl, spent her first night back on Earth-1 sleeping on a bed in a department store. She even used an alarm clock to wake her up before the place opens. As soon as she woke up, she flew straight to S.T.A.R. Labs to see Barry and the rest of Team Flash. She heard voices in the Speed Lab, so she walked there.

She can hear Barry, Cisco, and Harry talking about a person named DeVoe who would be one of Barry's greatest foes.

 _"Unless, one of your greatest foes is 3-month-old William DeVoe," Cisco said._

 _"I don't think one of my greatest enemies is a baby," Barry replied doubtfully._

 _"Evil killer baby," Cisco predicted, pondering over any possibility._

 _"It could happen," Harry agreed, feeling that anything is possible these days._

Kara laughed a little. Oh, how funny it would be if Barry's next big bad was, indeed, an evil baby. Unfortunately, if that were true, they could never defeat him, because no one could hurt a baby. She then heard Felicity, who was talking about Iris' bachelorette party and babbling about divorce.

She arrived at the Speed Lab just as Felicity was about to leave. All eyes were on the Girl of Steel, surprised to see her.

"Hey," Kara greeted everyone with a small smile.

"Hey," Barry greeted her, shocked and happy to see her.

Kara walks right past Felicity and gives Barry a big hug. He would've hugged her back, if it weren't for the fact that she was crushing his ribs.

"Kara... ribs," Barry said, trying to speak through the pain.

"Sorry," Kara apologized, letting go of Barry and wiping her eyes dry.

"That's okay. I heal fast, remember?" Barry said. Noticing the wet eyes, he asks, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just... I'm just really, really happy to see you," said Kara, staring happily at Barry.

"I'm happy to see you too," said Barry.

"But what are you doing here?" asked Cisco.

"I just... things have been tough on my Earth. The days have gotten very dark, so I came here to, well, find some sunlight," said Kara.

Felicity replied, "Yeah, but you get plenty of that every morning and you... oh, you meant metaphorically."

Kara was still looking at Barry, who was feeling awkward because of the prolonged staring. Realizing that she's embarrassing herself and Barry, she turns to Felicity.

"So, uh, I heard something about a bachelorette party," said Kara.

"Yeah, it's Iris' bachelorette party," said Felicity. "You should totally come. I mean, you're here now."

"Um, sure, I'd love to," said Kara. Noticing the pair of legs attached to a body into the Speed Lab track, she asks, "Who's that?"

"Ralph Dibny," Barry introduced him. "He can stretch."

Suddenly, Ralph's legs get dragged into the Speed Lab track before he could finish his lap. His lower body collides with his upper body, causing him to tumble out of the track as a twisted, spaghetti-like mess, much to the disgust of everyone in the Speed Lab.

Felicity throws up. Kara pats her in the back.

* * *

The night has come. Iris' bachelorette party. She, Caitlin, Kara, Felicity, and Cecile went to a classy restaurant for a simple but beautiful dinner. Joining them is Linda Park, who returned to the city once Iris called her about the party. All the girls are dressed up nicely and wearing boas. As they wait for their order, they are each served some champagne.

"To the future Mrs. Allen," Felicity toasted.

"West-Allen," Iris corrected.

"Although your life with Barry may be fast-paced, I hope you guys take the time to enjoy the special moments," said Felicity.

"Fast-paced? That's funny," Caitlin said sarcastically. She was bitter because she didn't want to be here, but the girls talked her into coming.

"Okay, who wants my champagne?" Cecile asked, knowing she can't drink champagne because she's pregnant. "Craziest thing I can do tonight is order two desserts."

"I'll take it," Caitlin said, taking Cecile's glass. She had just downed every single drop of her own glass, and she wanted more.

"Dang, girl. You can drink," Felicity said, amazed by how fast Caitlin drinks.

"Hyper-metabolism. Not as fast as Barry's, but it takes a lot for me to get drunk," Caitlin explained.

"Well, I can't get drunk at all," said Kara. "But it's nice to be here among friends."

Linda looks at Cecile and says, "By the way, Iris told me that you're pregnant."

"Well, it wasn't part of my plan, but I could not be any happier," said Cecile.

"So, Felicity, how's everything going with Oliver and William?" asked Iris.

"Well, um, not good, honestly," said Felicity. "He had to go on a trip and we left things on a bad note. I may have done something to upset him, like, a lot."

"So, no wedding bells in the future?" Cecile asked.

"Apparently not," said Felicity. "But probably for the best. I mean, the last time we did anything resembling a wedding, Oliver got shot with an arrow so... you know."

"Too bad. Barry really wanted Oliver to come to his bachelor party," said Iris. "So, Linda, how are things in Coast City?"

"It was okay," said Linda. "Different city. Same job. Made some new friends. They're really nice. I got to meet Carol Ferris. She's as fierce as she is pretty. Although, rumor has it that she's dating her top pilot, Hal Jordan."

"Carol Ferris and hotshot Hal Jordan? Boy, that'd be one heck of a wedding," Felicity commented. "What about you, Kara? Seeing anyone?"

"Uh, no, not really. I just got off a breakup," said Kara.

"Is that why you're here?" asked Iris.

"No, it's something else. I don't really want to talk about it," said Kara, thinking about her fight with her sister. "I just came here to, well, to see Barry... a-a-and all of his friends. I just want to forget about home for a while and focus on putting myself back together. Tonight is the first step."

"Barry mentioned something about taking your to a karaoke club tomorrow night," Iris said.

"Well, after the whole musical fiasco, he and I have been dreaming about doing it again, albeit without the risk of dying," said Kara.

A strange man named Norvok walks up to the girls' table, looking directly at Caitlin.

"Did you girls order a stripper?" Iris asked nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would've brought singles," Felicity asked.

"Amunet wants you," Norvok said to Caitlin.

"I thought I made myself clear with her already, Norvok," said Caitlin.

"Caitlin, you know him?" Kara asked.

"This is taking too long. Take it off!" Felicity said, still thinking Norvok is a stripper.

Suddenly, Norvok's right eye fell off and dropped into Felicity's champagne, disgusting the girls.

"I meant take off your pants, not your eye!" Felicity reacted, disgusted.

A three-fingered tentacle comes out of Norvok's eye, scaring the girls and everyone in the restaurant. Felicity picks up a chair and whacks Norvok in the back, but she didn't whack him hard enough. Iris tries hitting Norvok with a tray, but it didn't do much either. Norvok uses his eye-tentacle to push back Iris, who had to use the tray as a shield.

"Kara, do something," Felicity begged.

Kara punches Norvok in the stomach, knocking him back across the room. Norvok stays down for a while, due to a hurt stomach, but he eventually gets back up. Kara was about to hit him again, until Caitlin grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Let me handle this," said Caitlin. "Get out, Norvok."

"Not until you come with me," said Norvok.

"So be it," Caitlin growled.

Caitlin's eyes glowed as her hair turned white and her lips turned blue. Killer Frost has come out to play, which also frightens the girls.

"I was hoping to see you again," said Norvok.

"Really? So I can give you another scar?" Killer Frost replied, reminding him who is responsible for his face scars.

Killer Frost takes off her boa and fires an ice blast, sending Norvok flying out the glass window, hurting him badly. The other girls still kept their distance, feeling even more scared because of Killer Frost's ruthlessness.

"Ugh! I hate pink," Killer Frost complained, dreading the color of her outfit.

The ice-powered metahuman picks up the champagne bottle and drinks through it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Barry's bachelor party consists of Joe, Cisco, and Harry. They planned a simple night. First, Cisco would present a slideshow where he narrates the life of Barry Allen from his birth to his pretend marriage with Iris at a young age to when he is actually engaged to Iris. After that, they were gonna have dinner at a steakhouse called The Oak.

Unfortunately, Ralph walked in during Cisco's slideshow and offered a way to make Barry's bachelor party more exciting.

A strip club called The Golden Booty.

"Doesn't it just take your breathe away?" Ralph asked, happy to be here.

"Ralph, this isn't really my speed," Barry said, not really enjoying the idea of being in a strip club.

"I thought speed jokes were The Flash's thing," Ralph replied, still left in the dark about Barry's alter ego.

"Hey, Ralphy," said one stripper, flirting with Ralph.

"Hey, Disney, you a regular in this joint?" Harry guessed. When he agreed to stay on Earth-1, he had to use H.R.'s face-changing technology to be out in public.

Ralph gestures to the picture of The Golden Booty's #1 customer, which is him. The bouncer then asks for their phones out of respect for the ladies, which the boys quickly gave up.

"I need a drink," said Joe, also not enjoying being here.

"I wish I could get a drink," Barry said, knowing he can't get drunk because of his hyper-metabolism.

"Well, lucky for you, Caitlin prepared for this night," Cisco said, showing Barry a vial of red serum. "She perfected her special concoction. Guaranteed to give you that pleasant buzz all night long."

Barry takes the vial and smells the contents. It smelled strong.

"To Barry and Iris," Cisco toasted.

"To Barry and Iris," the others responded.

After clinking their glasses together, they drank. Barry started to feel the buzz, and it lasted longer than ten seconds. Pretty soon he started smiling and laughing for no reason.

However, Iris was trying to contact him, but since the bouncer has his phone as well as the other's phones, he can't answer.

* * *

Killer Frost returned to S.T.A.R. Labs. The other girls followed. Killer Frost went to the medical bay to pick up a change of clothes. The rest of the girls walked in so they can talk to her, seeking answers.

"Who was that Medusa Man?" Cecile asked, referring to Norvok.

"You know that is not a Cisco-approved name," Felicity commented, knowing Cisco wouldn't like that nickname.

"It's not him you should be worried about," said Killer Frost.

"I'm guessing he's the reason you didn't want to come to my bachelorette party," Iris guessed, remembering that Caitlin didn't want to come in the first place.

"No, but now he has become part of my evening plans," said Killer Frost. "That was Norvok, by the way. A henchman and a metahuman, created by the Particle Accelerator explosion four years ago. He and I know each other, and let's just say we don't like each other at all."

"What are you gonna do?" Linda asked.

"To find Norvok's boss and to kill her," said Killer Frost.

"And you need a change of clothes for that because...?" Felicity asked.

Killer Frost ignores Felicity and takes off her shirt, causing all the girls to look away.

"Whoa! Okay, clearly someone doesn't have boundary issues," Felicity reacted in her trademark humorous tone.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Iris and the other girls returned to the cortex to talk in private while Killer Frost dresses up. Kara and Linda were confused. Cecile seemed traumatized. Felicity looked like she was gonna explode with questions.

"Since when does her super powers make her a super villain?" Felicity asked.

"She is not a villain," said Iris.

"I remember being kidnapped by her seven months ago," said Cecile.

"Barry told me she was criminal," said Kara, having been told by Team Flash about Caitlin's new _career_. "What exactly does she do? Kill people? If she does..."

"Why hasn't your father locked her up yet?" Linda asked.

"Look, we don't know the full story yet," said Iris. "All she told Cisco is that she makes deals with criminals and expects to be paid for her favors. If they don't deliver on their end, she uses her powers on them."

"Okay, I am gonna need to have a word with her," said Kara, feeling the need to lecture Caitlin.

"Later," said Iris. "Right now, we have to help her. We're not just gonna abandon her. Killer Frost or not, she's still Caitlin. She's part of the team and our friend."

"Well, I'm in," said Kara. "Someone needs to keep an eye on her."

"I just got back and I'm not about to walk away now," said Linda.

"Fine. I'm coming with," said Cecile, giving in.

"No. Cecile, you're pregnant," Iris reminded her.

"And your father will kill me if you get killed at your own bachelorette party," Cecile replied.

"That is some crazy logic and that means I'm in too," said Felicity.

"Oh, great. Happy bachelorette!" Iris whisper-shouted sarcastically.

"What are you all talking about?" Killer Frost asked, having left the medical bay to hear the girls whispering to each other.

"Oh, nothing. Just talking about how _cool_ it is to kill people and such, no pun intended," Felicity babbled, hoping she did not offend Killer Frost with the pun, scared she might try to freeze her to death.

"It's been real, ladies," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost leaves S.T.A.R. Labs to confront Norvok's boss.

"I'll follow her and make sure she doesn't cause any trouble," said Kara, preparing to suit up as Supergirl.

"I'll use the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to track her cold signature," said Felicity.

"I'm gonna go find Dr. Light's suit and the gloves Cisco made for me," said Linda.

"I'll try calling for backup again," said Iris.

"And I'll remember that it's Caitlin under there," Cecile said, trying to get over the kidnapping.

* * *

Back at the strip club, Ralph is stealing $20 from someone using his stretchy arm. Joe and Cisco lecture him while looking at Barry. The concoction that Caitlin created made Barry so drunk that he is carelessly revealing his secret identity.

"I'm The Flash!" Barry babbled. "Woo! Yeah!"

"Hah, as if Allen could ever be The Flash," said Ralph, laughing at the possibility of Barry being the Scarlet Speedster.

"I got this," said Joe.

Team Flash is fortunate that the people think Barry is just a drunk idiot who dreams of being The Flash. Joe had to pull him out before he starts showing off his speed.

"Hey, Bar," Joe called, walking towards Barry. "You may need to walk that off."

"Or run it off, because I'm The Flash!" Barry babbled again.

Joe pulls Barry away from the crowd and back to their table.

"Whoof!" Barry made a whooshing noise and turns his head fast, as if he was running and just got back.

"Barry, what did you just do?" Cisco asked.

"I just went... got peanuts from bar," Barry babbled.

"You didn't even move," said Joe.

"Or did I?" Barry babbled again.

Harry comes back with cranberry juice for himself and Cisco. Cisco was relieved because he was not in the mood for more alcohol.

"So, I was talking to Charity, not her real name," Harry said. "She said the dancers here make more in a month than an average school teacher..."

"Blah, blah, blah. Less talky, more dancey," Ralph interrupted, bored of Harry's talking.

To Joe's shock, Cecile's daughter Joanie walks up to the stage for her turn, only to see her mother's boyfriend in the audience.

"Oh, hell no," Joe said.

"Hey, she looks like Cecile's daughter," said Barry.

* * *

Killer Frost walks towards a warehouse that has been converted into a neon club by Norvok's boss. Just as she was about to enter, a blue blur descended from the sky and landed right in front of her. Supergirl stood up from her landing position, crossed her arms, and looked at Killer Frost with a dark glare.

"Stop, Caitlin," said Supergirl.

"Out of my way, Girl Scout," Killer Frost demanded. "Or I'll make you get out of my way."

"You're not going to kill anyone tonight," said Supergirl.

"Do you believe this is my first time, Danvers?" Killer Frost asked. "Because it's not. Yes, I have killed before. That's why _killer_ is part of my name. If all I do is create snowflakes and deliver brain freeze, I might as just call myself Frost. But that's only half my name."

"Iris may be willing to go easy on you, but I don't," said Supergirl. "Why would I? You hurt people. You kill people. Doing all of it just to control your bad side. Not to mention you keep secrets from your friends."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," said Killer Frost. "I wonder what Barry would think if he found out your big secret?"

Supergirl's serious face fell for a second. "W-What do you mean?"

"There it is," Killer Frost said, reading Supergirl's face carefully. "When I heard the way you said Barry's name, when I saw the look on your face when you said his name, I knew. You're in love with him."

"That's ridiculous," Supergirl denied. "Besides, he's engaged."

"Oh, that engagement has been falling apart for the past few weeks. Those two lovebirds just don't want to admit it," said Killer Frost.

"What makes you assume you know how I feel?" Supergirl asked.

"Because I've been where you are, Danvers," said Killer Frost. "Yeah, Barry meant so much to me. I loved him. But I never pursued him, and it hurt so much."

"Is that the real reason why you do this?" Supergirl asked. "Is it because you can never have what you want?"

"I do this because it is who I am," said Killer Frost. "Now, unless you want to suffer a stage two hypothermia, I suggest you stand aside."

"At least let me come with you," said Supergirl.

"You want a crime lord to see the Girl of Steel standing by my side?" Killer Frost questioned.

"At least let me shadow you," Supergirl suggested. "Besides, having Supergirl as your bodyguard will scare the heebie jeebies out of her."

Killer Frost glares at Supergirl, thinking about her suggestion. "Stay behind me. Stay close to me. Don't say hi anyone. Don't smile at anyone. Don't even look at anyone. Keep your mouth shut unless I say you can open it. But let me do all the talking. You got me, Danvers?"

"Yes, boss," Supergirl said playfully.

Killer Frost rolls her eyes as she proceeds, bumping Supergirl on the shoulder on purpose just because she is annoyed with her.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Killer Frost and Supergirl enter the warehouse and make their way through the crowd. Everyone in party looked high and having a great time, probably from drinking the blue alcoholic drink everyone keeps getting. One guy tried to get touchy with Supergirl, but she turned him down. A henchman won't let Killer Frost see his boss, so the ice-powered metahuman snaps her fingers and orders Supergirl to take care of him. Supergirl simply flicks his nose, knocking him down.

With the henchman down, Killer Frost can now see the boss, Amunet Black, who sat on the couch, sporting her favorite black suit. She also wore a metal glove on her right hand.

"Well, look who joined the party," said Amunet.

"Next time you want to talk, come yourself. Don't send eye-hole to attack me," said Killer Frost.

Amunet looks at Norvok and says, "Did you start a fight? Honestly, Norvok. That's why you're my third favorite henchman. I mean, what do I always say?"

"Never start a fight you can't finish," said Killer Frost, remembering her time working for Amunet.

"And that, dear, is why you are my favorite," said Amunet. "And I see you got yourself your own henchman. Supergirl, huh?"

"Yeah, well, uh, she scares the hell out of me," Supergirl said awkwardly, pretending that she works for Killer Forst out of fear.

"I thought you'd be a bit more furious the next time you see me, considering how our last meeting went down," Killer Frost said to Amunet.

"Believe me, darling, I am furious," said Amunet. "You left my crew and left me to die. But then I heard you came back to Central City and started owing favors. As much as I despise you, you're not worth that. That's why you're here."

"It's easy money. Helps me pay my rent," Killer Frost joked.

"Come. I want to show you something that can make us both very rich," said Amunet.

Killer Frost and Supergirl follow Amunet downstairs, where a scrawny, bruised man was chained by the wrists.

"I call him The Weeper," said Amunet. "I love naming metas."

"I know someone who does that," Killer Frost mentioned.

"Four weeks ago, this man became a metahuman and I acquired a new product from him to sell in my network," said Amunet. "Love is literally in the air."

Amunet kicks The Weeper in the stomach, causing him to cry. His tear glows like a crystal. Amunet scoops up the tear and breathes it in, resulting in a sensation similar to feeling high.

"His tears are a drug?" Killer Frost asked.

"His tears are a gold mine," said Amunet. "One taste and Central City will be hooked."

"And you need me for what? Protection?" Killer Frost guessed. "I'm not some common thug, Amunet. And while I may traipse these streets like one, I am something much more."

"I figured you'd be difficult, so I thought I'd cut you in for 10%," said Amunet. When Killer Frost wouldn't respond, she said, "Fine. 15%. And I throw in not killing your right now for taking that little something away from me."

"Not if I kill you first," said Killer Frost, raising her cold hand, preparing to use her powers.

"Uh, you know we could just turn her over to the authorities," Supergirl suggested.

"No, this ends right now," said Killer Frost.

"If you wish," Amunet replied, the metal shards making up her glove beginning to shake.

Before a fight breaks out between Killer Frost and Amunet Black, Iris walks into the room, getting in between the two metahumans. Iris found them thanks to Felicity's computer skills.

"Okay, ladies. Let's, um, put the meta abilities down. We don't wanna, you know, destroy your fancy club, so..." Iris pleaded. "Frost, Supergirl, let's go."

"I'm not listening to you, West," said Killer Frost.

"Frost," Iris called again, this time stricter. "Let's go."

Killer Frost puts down her hand and follows Iris and Supergirl out of the club. Amunet and Killer Frost exchange angry looks as the latter walks away.

* * *

The ladies return to S.T.A.R. Labs. Killer Frost was not happy to be pulled out of the fight, especially by Iris. Supergirl, on the other hand, was relieved because she did not want to see a bloodbath back in the club.

"You're lucky she did not kill you, West," said Killer Frost.

"Who was that?" asked Iris.

"That was Amunet Black," Killer Frost answered.

"Of the underground market?" Cecile asked, surprised to hear the name.

"I'm guessing this chick has a criminal record," Felicity guessed.

"She's been linked to the metahuman market selling stolen technology, but we've never able to nail her down," said Cecile.

Iris turns to Killer Frost and asks, "And how do you know her?"

"Through Caitlin. After H.R.'s funeral, Caitlin heard that Amunet possessed technology that would help her stay in charge," said Killer Frost. "She felt me becoming much stronger, and she got desperate. She wanted to use said tech, but it came with a price. Being Amunet's muscle."

"Did you kill anyone?" asked Cecile.

"Some people lost some fingers and toes, but nobody died," Killer Frost answered.

Supergirl raised an eyebrow. Killer Frost had recently confessed that she killed people, yet here she is telling the other girls that she didn't kill anyone. Why lie to them but not to her?

"And how are _you_ here now?" Iris asked.

"While Caitlin sleeps, I am awake," Killer Frost answered.

"Oh, my God! You're like the Incredible Hulk!" Felicity exclaimed, seeing a resemblance between Killer Frost and the big green hero from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. When Killer Frost glared at her, she said, "I said that with too much chutzpah, didn't I?"

"But you didn't work with Amunet for all those five months, did you?" Iris asked the ice-powered meta. "How did you get away?"

"That glove on her right hand, it's not just a weapon. It's a prosthetic," said Killer Frost.

"You cut her arm off?" Iris asked, shocked and horrified.

"Half of it," said Killer Frost.

"Ouch," Linda reacted.

"After I abandoned her, I left town and operated on my own," said Killer Frost. "I've been a vigilante, a godmother, a bounty hunter, and an assassin."

Supergirl raised an eyebrow again. So, now Killer Frost confesses to the other girls that she has taken lives before? _My little lecture must've gotten through to her_ , she thought.

"Amunet is planning to sell The Weeper to the highest bidder. We have to rescue him," said Supergirl.

"You do that. I'm gonna go back to finishing what I started," said Killer Frost.

"Why are you so hellbent on killing Amunet?" asked Iris.

"Because I can't execute my operations in this city if she keeps trying to kill me," said Killer Frost.

"And you think Joe is just gonna let you run rampant around this city?" Cecile questioned.

"Caitlin promised him I wouldn't kill anyone," said Killer Frost. "And I haven't."

Killer Frost had just sent Amunet a message, telling her to meet with her someplace outside the city where they can settle their score once and for all. Just as she was about to leave, Iris gets in her way, literally.

"Move, West," Killer Frost growled.

"No, I won't," said Iris. "I can't just let you go out there and take another life."

"My name is Killer Frost, remember?" Killer Frost reminded her. "Or are you still trying to see your dear Caitlin in me?"

"Well, it sounds to me like you've been rubbing off on her," said Iris. "I was very judgmental when you came back, but I got over it. Then you start causing trouble and hurting people. I even talked to Barry about doing something about it, but he trusted you to make the right decision. He just refuses to see the monster within..."

Suddenly, Killer Frost grabs Iris by the neck and pins her to the wall, startling and scaring the other girls.

"You want to see the monster, West? You got it," Killer Frost said darkly.

"Caitlin, let her go!" Supergirl ordered. "Don't make me make you."

"Try and I'll put the future Mrs. West-Allen on ice," Killer Frost threatened.

"I'm sorry," Iris apologized, trying to free her neck from Killer Frost's grip, to no avail.

"Why? For being rude to me and Caity?" Killer Frost asked. "Why is that? Is it the betrayal? No, that can't be it. Oh, maybe it's because of the possibility that Barry loves me more than you. That scares you, doesn't it? Jealous girlfriend seems to fit you just fine, West."

"Okay, that's enough. Caitlin, please," Linda pleaded.

Using her super speed, Supergirl pulls Killer Frost away from Iris before the Ice Queen could make her move.

"Fighting each other is not gonna solve anything," said Supergirl. "I can't believe I'm saying but, Frost, you go out there and face Amunet. Just don't kill her."

"No promises," said Killer Frost.

"While you and Amunet play together, we'll go find The Weeper," said Supergirl.

Killer Frost shrugged a shoulder, agreeing to the plan. "If you want to find where Amunet is keeping The Weeper, try Lawrence Hills. It's the only industry that makes the metal that Amunet controls. Alnico alloy."

"I'll put on my suit then," said Linda.

Killer Frost immediately leaves to fight Amunet. Linda, however, was starting to feel a little queasy about what's coming.

"I don't know about you, but this is scaring me," said Linda.

"We have a responsibility to The Weeper and to this city," said Iris. "We can do this. We're strong women."

"#Feminism," said Cecile.

"#Feminism," said Iris.

"#Feminism," sad Felicity.

"#Feminism," said Linda.

"#Feminism," said Supergirl.

All girls fist-bumped each other at the same time, feeling ready for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the strip club, Harry had left because he has had enough of drama and Ralph Dibny for one night. Joanie, wrapped in a robe, is being lectured by Joe on what she is doing here.

"This isn't what you think," said Joanie.

"Good, because I thought I saw you up on that stage in a gold sequin bikini," Joe said, clearly disappointed at her.

"No, I'm writing a book on the female experience," said Joanie.

"I'd buy that book," Ralph said.

All Ralph gets are glares.

Joe turns back to Joanie and asks, "Why does your female experience include dancing at The Golden Booty?"

"Because we live in a society that is dictated by the male gaze," Joanie answered. "I wanna control the narrative of feminism. I wanna show the world that a strong, powerful woman can wear anything she wants, be it a bikini or a pantsuit..."

"Or nothing. Feminism," Ralph replied.

"That's not how feminism works," Cisco said, hitting Ralph in a scolding way. "And would you cut it out? Joanie's practically his daughter."

Joe continues lecturing Joanie. "There is a strong, powerful woman who we both love and fear, and her name is your mother. Does she know you're doing?"

"No," said Joanie. "She would just jump to all the same conclusions you have."

"Joe, why didn't Rose make room for Jack on the door?" Barry babbled sadly, still drunk. "There was plenty of room for both of them."

"Cisco, did you do something to Caitlin's drink or is it meant to do this to him?" Joe asked.

"Okay, so I may have miscalculated his bachelor elixir a little," said Cisco.

"A little?" Joe questioned.

"Hey, I thought we would be at home watching watching movies by now," said Cisco.

"Again, you are welcome," said Ralph, believing that his idea to come here is working.

To prove Ralph wrong, Cisco hits him again.

The stripper who greeted Ralph when he came in showed up again, only she was angry at him.

"You stole $20 from me, Ralphy?" She accused him.

"When? I mean, no," Ralph lied.

"Yeah, he did," one guy confirmed, angrily holding Ralph's picture frame. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Dibs."

The guy broke Ralph's picture. Ralph went all "Nooooo!"

"You monster!" Ralph insulted.

Ralph jumped at the guy who broke his picture and started fighting him. Soon enough, the rest of the club started fighting.

"Everybody, stop! I'm a cop!" Joe shouted, trying to stop the chaos.

However, one guy tackled Joe.

"I'M THE FLASH!" Barry babbled again, raising his arms for no reason.

* * *

Somewhere outside Central City, Killer Frost stands in the middle of the road, waiting for Amunet to show up for their fight. She felt a presence behind her, and she didn't need to turn around to know. The crime lord herself shows up with her

"You're late," said Killer Frost.

"On the contrary, I think I'm right on time," said Amunet. "What? Did you think I was gonna pass up the chance for a fight?"

"Last time, I took half your arm. Maybe I'll take away the whole thing, maybe the other arm," said Killer Frost.

Aggravated, Amunet fires three metal shards at Killer Frost, who dodges them by leaning to the side. Amunet commands the shards to come back, trying to hit Killer Frost from behind. Killer Frost saw this coming and fired an ice beam, freezing the shards until they shattered.

"It's been a while, Amunet. I've learned a lot since then," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost fires an ice blast, but Amunet blocks it by creating a metal shield. Killer Frost fires another ice beam and freezes the road below Amunet's feet, causing her to slip and fall. Killer Frost chuckles in amusement. Amunet sits up and throws a metal ball at Killer Frost, who blocked with a shield she made out of her own powers. She coats the ball with ice and then sends it flying towards Amunet, hitting her in the face.

"To think, I was the pathetic one that last time we fought," said Killer Frost. "Oh, how the tides have turned."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At Lawrence Hills, Norvok and the rest of Amunet's henchmen wait for their boss' latest clients, who have an interest in buying The Weeper. Someone knocked on the front gate. One of the henchmen opened it, only to see Supergirl.

"Hi, boys," Supergirl greeted.

Everyone started shooting their guns, but the bullets just bounce off the Girls of Steel. Soon enough, they ran out of ammo. Before they could refill, they were being fired at by long-range artillery.

Coming out of their hiding places are Iris, Felicity, and Linda (or Dr. Light, since she's wearing the suit). Iris uses Harry's energy rifle to take out the men. Felicity uses a copy of the Cold Gun to freeze the men in place. Linda fires energy blasts from her gloves to knock out the men.

Supergirl easily subdues three men who approached her. She knocks out one with a punch to the face. She twists the second man's arm before elbowing him in the nose. She takes out the last one by kneeing him in the stomach before punching him down.

"Woo-hoo! We won!" Felicity celebrated.

"I have to admit. It feels good to do this again," said Linda. "Although, this time I'm using it against actual bad guys and not just role-playing with The Flash."

"Cisco showed me the tape. You two were terrible," said Felicity.

"Then I'll work on acting evil if we ever do it again," said Linda.

Iris uses a huge pair of pliers to cut The Weeper lose from his chains. Once freed, however, he ran away.

"Get away from me!" The Weeper said, too terrified to trust anyone.

Iris taps into her comm-link and says, "Cecile! The Weeper's making a run for it. You have to stop him."

 _"I know," said Cecile. "We need him to testify against Amunet Black."_

"Speaking of Amunet, we have to find Killer Frost before she kills her," said Iris. "Kara, you have to take me to her."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Killer Frost was just now toying with Amunet. She traps Amunet in a twister made of snow and smacks her to a wall. Amunet was about to fire more metal shards, but Killer Frost cuts the metal glove off her arm with an ice blade. Amunet cries out in pain.

"I'm done being afraid of you, Amunet," said Killer Frost. "Right now, you fear me."

Killer Frost coats her fist with ice and started punching Amunet in the face over and over again, bruising and damaging her face badly. With one more hard punch, Killer Frost knocks out Amunet. She then creates an ice shard, preparing to stab Amunet with it.

Before she could, Supergirl drops in with Iris.

"Frost, stop!" Iris yelled. "You don't have to do this."

"Really? Because I seem to recall you calling me a monster. Monsters kill without mercy," Killer Frost said.

"But what about Barry?" Iris asked, digging to the bottom of the barrel of ways to stop a killer from killing.

Killer Frost froze.

"He promised you that he would make it up to you. To apologize for what he did to you. If you kill Amunet, you will only help him break his promise," said Iris.

Moved by Iris' words, Killer Frost shatters the ice shard, deciding to spare Amunet's life.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna throw up," said Supergirl, disgusted by the sight of Amunet only have half an arm.

* * *

Barry, Joe, Cisco, and Ralph were arrested and put in jail for being involved in the club fight. Fortunately, Harry bailed them out. Barry and Cisco return to S.T.A.R. Labs to check on the girls because Barry saw in his phone that Iris called him 17 times. While Cisco is greeted by Killer Frost in the cortex, Iris pulls Barry away for a private conversation.

"So, rough night?" Iris guessed, noticing that Barry looks like he just had a hangover.

"Oh, yeah," Barry confirmed. "You?"

"Oh, yeah," Iris confirmed. "Linda wanted me to say goodbye to you for her. She just left half an hour ago."

"Well, I hope we see her at the wedding," said Barry.

"Yeah, about that," Iris said, suddenly feeling down. "Look, Barry, I'm just gonna straight with you. I... I... I can't marry you."

"W-Wh-What?" Barry asked. "Wait, am I hallucinating? I still feel woozy from Caitlin's concoction."

"No, Barry. This is real," said Iris. "I want to marry you. It's all I ever wanted, but... I can't do it knowing that you love someone else."

"Is this about Caitlin?" Barry guessed. "Iris, I told you, I love you. Besides, Caitlin doesn't want to fall in love anymore. I'm all yours. Nothing's gonna change that."

"Barry, I just used your love for her to stop her from killing someone tonight," Iris said sadly. "As much as I want for us to have our happily ever after, all signs keep telling me that we are no longer destined to be together. I mean, I know that we are supposed to choose our own destinies, but..." She started to tear up. "... this is too much, Barry. I'm sorry, but I can't do this."

Iris takes off her engagement ring and gives it to Barry. She retreats to the elevator to cry on her own. Barry can only look at the engagement ring in his hand and feel like crying.

He turns around to sulk in the cortex, only to see Kara standing there. She saw and heard the whole thing.

Knowing that Barry is in pain right now, Kara gives Barry a comforting hug, which he returns as he cries on her shoulder. Despite what Kara learned from Caitlin today about her feelings for Barry, she had to put them aside and just be there for Barry. He's in a vulnerable state right now, and he needs a friend.

* * *

Caitlin returns to her apartment after telling Barry and Cisco the truth about her alliance with Amunet Black. She lies down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what would happen now that some of her secrets are out. Team Flash now know that she had lived up to her alter ego's name, Killer Frost. What would they think of her now?

Her phone rings. She answers.

 _"Hey, Frosty."_

Caitlin sighs, annoyed. "How many times do we have to go over this?"

 _"Can't help it. It suits you."_

"What do you want?" asked Caitlin.

 _"I saw the news. Amunet Black is finally behind bars. However, you did tell me that the warden of Iron Heights, Gregory Wolfe, works with Amunet in dealing metahumans. He could find a way to free her from prison."_

"I know," said Caitlin. "But I had to keep my secret somehow. If I killed Amunet, they would see me as something worse than a killer and be even more suspicious of me."

 _"Still going with the whole Incredible Hulk angle?"_

"I thought letting them believe that Caitlin and Killer Frost are two different people would make things easier," said Caitlin.

 _"You always know what to do."_

"Well, you know more than anyone what I'm capable of," said Caitlin.

* * *

The Weeper was brought to protective custody by the SCPD. Cecile managed to convince him not to run away and to testify against Amunet Black. Despite being afraid of doing that, Cecile told him that if he does this, she will be behind bars and never hurt him again. So, he agreed.

Two police officers were escorting him back to his apartment building, until they were both hit by unknown energy blasts. The Weeper turns around to see a man sitting on a futuristic flying chair, wearing some kind of hi-tech cap on his head. It was Clifford DeVoe.

"I went through a lot of trouble creating you," said Clifford. "I can't have you running away, not until you've completed the task for which you were born."

Clifford incapacitates The Weeper with a dual blast from his chair.

 **Notes:**

 **\- Bringing Linda back was a way for Iris' bachelorette party to not look that empty. Four seems few, so I thought, "Why not bring back Linda? I mean, she and Iris were friends. Besides, Zoom is gone."**

 **\- As much as I love Killer Frost, I wasn't really a big fan of the whole "Incredible Hulk" struggle with Caitlin and her alter ego. I prefer the Season 3 direction, where it seemed like Caitlin and Killer Frost are one and the same.**

 **\- Kara being in love with Barry may seem tacked on, but if you read the first Supergirl chapter ("Not Human") and read the part where she thinks about visiting Earth-1 to see Barry, you will see that I have been foreshadowing the possibility of Karry/SuperFlash.**

 **\- If #Feminism bugs you, then I'm sorry. But again, I actually liked Girl's Night Out.**


	18. The Two Sides of the Mask, Part 1

**As I mentioned before, the slot of Legends of Tomorrow will be replaced by Part 2 of Arrow's two-part Deathstroke special. I will also be including the Star City storyline concerning Vigilante. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Master Skywalker 121, Steve993, CallMeMiles, Ladyawesome45321, Aragorn II Elessar, lupo95gxd, NASCAR1402**

 ** _To Jason Hunter_: No, Agent Watson will not be part of the Legion. As for the crossover, yes, it's coming soon, but I'm warning you, you may hate me for what it will be about. So, best not to be very eager.**

 ** _To NASCAR1402 and lupo95gxd_: Well, nothing wrong with supporting both ships (SuperFlash and SnowBarry). I mean, I do.**

 **"... You are my greatest adventure..." - Mr. Incredible, The Incredibles**

At A.R.G.U.S., two agents are escorting Helena Bertinelli to Director Lyla Michael's office in cuffs. She had just been removed from Iron Heights because the A.R.G.U.S. director asked for her. What for is yet to be answered. Helena just walked along with a deadpan expression on her face until she arrived at the director's office.

"Ms. Bertinelli," Lyla greeted her.

"I'm guessing you're the boss," said Helena.

"Uncuff her," Lyla ordered. "Then leave us, but guard the door."

One agent unlocked Helena's cuffs. He then leaves with his partner, but remained by the door from the outside.

"Please, sit down," Lyla said to the ex-vigilante.

Both Lyla and Helena sit down so they can talk.

"I'm Director Lyla Michaels. This is A.R.G.U.S., a government division specializing in black ops," Lyla started. "The reason you're here is because I have a mission for you."

"What? You need someone killed?" asked Helena.

"This is simply an observation mission," said Lyla. She then gives Helena a file of her target. "Slade Wilson. I assume you've heard of him?"

"The man that killed Moira Queen, yeah I heard of him," said Helena.

"Well, he's traveling to Kasnia with someone you may be familiar with. Oliver Queen," Lyla said. "We want to know why they're is in Kasnie. Given Slade's past as a mercenary, we can't rule out any possibility that he could be up to no good."

"If Oliver's with him, then you shouldn't be worried. Well, except for maybe getting into a fight," Helena joked.

"The whole point is to keep an eye on Wilson and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble," said Lyla.

"So, why ask me?" asked Helena. "I'm a _Huntress_ , in case you haven't noticed."

"Kasnia is a country plagued by war, and A.R.G.U.S. can't operate there without violating international law. That's why we need you," said Lyla. "We have your suit and you gear. We made some modifications. We also created some special arrows for you."

"What's in it for me?" asked Helena.

"A shortened sentence," Lyla answered. "I'd invite you to work for A.R.G.U.S., but I promised my husband I wouldn't be like my old boss."

"And what makes you so sure I won't run?" Helena asked.

"Because we put tracking nanites in your water before you were taken from Iron Heights. A trick we learned from your green-hooded friend," Lyla answered.

"Clever," said Helena.

"Do we have a deal?" Lyla asked.

"I don't really have much of a choice, as it seems," said Helena.

* * *

Somewhere in Star City, Police Lieutenant Dinah Drake is keeping an eye on Councilwoman Emily Pollard because she was being targeted by the vigilante known as, well, Vigilante. Due to Pollard's stand on the anti-vigilante legislation, Vigilante wants her dead. He had tried to take her life earlier today, only to be thwarted by Dinah.

Pollard had just exited her car and headed to her apartment building. Dinah waits in a normal car for Vigilante to show up. And he did. He was sneaking around in the building across Pollard's. Dinah gets out of her car and points a gun at Vigilante.

"SCPD!" Dinah shouted, trying to force Vigilante to freeze where he stood.

Vigilante jumps down from the fire escape, prompting Dinah to fire. After landing without getting shot, Vigilante makes a run for it. Dinah chased him. A chain-link fence was in the way, and Dinah could shoot Vigilante before he could climb over it. Knowing Dinah won't stop until he's caught, Vigilante reaches for his gun. Dinah quickly unleashes her sonic cry, cracking Vigilante's visor and pushing him to the top of a dumpster beside the fence.

"Stay down," Dinah demanded, pointing her gun at Vigilante.

Unable to see through his cracked visor, Vigilante takes off his mask, allowing Dinah to see his face. She was shocked when she saw who he is.

Adrian Chase. Half his face was scarred.

"This is impossible," Dinah mumbled to herself, still shocked.

Vigilante throws his mask down and detonates a flare, causing Dinah to look away long for him to get away. Dinah can only stand there and wonder how is it possible that Adrian Chase is alive.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Dinah returns to the Arrow Cave to report to the rest of Team Arrow about her discovery of Vigilante's identity. Felicity, Roy, Rene, and Curtis showed up only to see Dinah looking like she had just seen a ghost. Given what she saw tonight, she would say she felt that way.

"Vigilante made another move on Pollard tonight," Dinah started. "I almost got him."

"It's cool, D. We'll get the bastard," said Rene.

"I hit him with my cry. I shattered his visor. He took of his mask. I saw his face," Dinah continued.

"Well, who is he?" Roy asked.

After a brief hesitation, Dinah answered. "Adrian Chase."

"That's impossible, D. Chase is dead. Oliver said he shot himself in the head," said Rene.

"I know what I saw. It was him," Dinah said, feeling so sure of what she saw. "I don't know how or why, but it was him."

"If I recall correctly, Chase was standing right next to Oliver when he was about to out the Green Arrow as a cop killer. John, Rene, and I fought Vigilante across the building at the exact same time. Unless Chase had a stunt double or his doppelganger decided to switch Earths, there is no way he can be Vigilante," said Curtis.

"It must've been really dark. Maybe you only thought you saw what you believed you saw," Felicity said, not sure if she wanted to believe Dinah.

"But what if Adrian Chase wasn't just a fabricated alias?" Dinah wondered. "What if Simon Morrison stole the name of the real Adrian Chase?"

"Who happened to look just like him?" Rene asked skeptically.

"We have to stop him and bring him in," said Dinah. "Curtis, how are you doing with the bullet casing Roy found?"

"The casing appears to be magnetized," said Curtis.

"I'm no bullet expert, but I'm pretty sure bullets aren't magnetic," said Roy.

"They can be if they're stored in an environment with a strong magnetic field," said Felicity. "I think I can trace it."

"Do it as fast as you can," said Dinah.

Felicity starts working on tracing for any buildings with a strong magnetic field. Roy decided to watch her work because he's noticed that she's been looking bothered all day. Felicity was trying to work, but with Roy eyeballing her, she can't focus.

"What?" Felicity asked.

"You're worried about Oliver's trip with Slade, aren't you?" Roy guessed.

"Can you blame me?" Felicity replied.

"No, I can't. I also don't like it," said Roy. "But at least I'm trusting him to take care of himself. Besides..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It was the Mirakuru that made him cray-cray," said Felicity. "But he wasn't on Mirakuru when he left us on Lian Yu. I don't know who he really is, Roy."

"Neither do I, but Oliver does. And he says that pre-Mirakuru Slade was a good, honorable man," said Roy. "Slade is not my favorite person in the world, but I can't judge Oliver because he's the one who spent two years on an island with him."

"And what would you do if you saw him again?" Felicity asked.

"I'd punch him in the face," Roy said, looking down at his metal arm, which is covered with a glove and sleeve. He kept on wearing long-sleeved clothing just to hide his secret. "And it is going to hurt this time."

"Good, because I would do the same thing to him," said Felicity.

* * *

On the plane ride to Kasnia, Slade was just being quiet as he waited for landing. He can't help but notice that Oliver was staring out the window with a look on his face that worries him. There's something going on his mind, and, as a friend, Slade didn't want him to feel whatever he is feeling for the entire journey.

"Something on your mind, kid?" Slade asked.

"It's nothing," Oliver lied.

"I've known you for a long time, kid," said Slade. "Besides, if we're gonna fully trust each other, we have to open. Trust begins with honesty."

"Felicity," Oliver said.

"I take it your relationship with Ms. Smoak is on the brink of collapsing again," Slade guessed.

"We're just repeating the same mistakes again, only this time it's her keeping secrets," said Oliver. "Worse, she did it for herself, not because of my well-being."

"Care to clarify?" Slade asked.

"A cyber terrorist seeking to kill tens of millions of people, and she went after him by herself," Oliver answered bluntly.

"What of Laurel Lance?" Slade asked curiously. "She rises from her grave and become a criminal. Must be frightening, I can imagine."

"It's complicated," Oliver said, knowing Slade will just be confused about the whole multiverse concept. "She's not the Laurel I lost, Slade. How can I possibly fall in love with her again when she has abandoned all the good inside of her?"

"You speak of her as if she's a whole different person," said Slade.

"That's because she is," Oliver said. "Regardless of my feelings for her, I'm counting on Roy and my team to bring her to justice."

"You want to save her," Slade guessed.

"More than anything," Oliver admitted. "Even if things can never be same the again between us, I don't want her to waste time living on the wrong side of the law, the wrong side of life."

"Piece of advice, kid. You actually have to talk to her in order to understand her," said Slade. "You can't help her from the distance. It will only tear you two apart even further."

Oliver looks out the window again as he pondered over Slade's advice. Giving the Green Arrow mantle meant he can't be out on the field then next time she attacks. The only way he can talk to her again is if she's captured. How long will it take, he wondered. And if he could talk to her again, what would he say?

* * *

As soon as they landed in Kasnia, Oliver and Slade worked on locating the prison where Joe Wilson was held. According to Slade, Joe was caught dealing arms in Kasnia while working undercover for the Australian Intelligence Service. He was now serving a life sentence. After getting the location of the prison where Joe was, Slade tells Oliver his plan of how he was going to free his son.

"I call this play, Liberty Watch," Slade started, giving Oliver a pamphlet on the subject. "A famous American mayor comes to small, war-torn Kasnia to fight for the release of a man who's been wrongfully accused."

"Very clever," Oliver replied.

"Like I said, it's a diplomatic solution," Slade said, reminding Oliver that he wants to get his son back through diplomacy, the clean way.

"But still, I don't think they're gonna free your son just because I gave them a photo-op," said Oliver.

"The photo-op is just to gain entry," said Slade. "Of course they need a reason to release him, and here are 50,000." He opened a case full of Kasnian money.

"Assuming this works, where do we meet?" Oliver asked.

Slade gives Oliver a passport and says, "When you pick up Joe, go straight to airport. Here's an alias and a passport for him, and tickets for you both to London."

"You're not even gonna see him?" Oliver asked, surprised Slade wasn't planning on coming along.

"I need you to promise me that you don't tell him I helped," Slade asked.

"I'm not gonna lie to your son," said Oliver.

"It's better this way," Slade said, trying and failing to contain his sorrow.

"For him or for you?" Oliver questioned, seeing how downcast his friend appears. "Are you afraid that he's gonna see you as Deathstroke, and not the man your were, the man I think you are now?"

"I gave up the right to be his father when I stepped out of the light and into the shadows and became this monster," Slade said. The pain of his past and the fear of his soon seeing him were clear and present in his voice.

"You just told me a few hours ago that understanding comes from talking. Keeping your distance from your son will only tear you two apart even further," Oliver said, trying to help Slade heed his own advice.

"Different circumstances," Slade replied.

"But it's the same difference," said Oliver. "I distanced myself from Laurel by giving up the hood. You're doing the same with your son by not letting him thank you for saving him."

"He can never forgive me," Slade said skeptically.

"I'm sure your son will forgive you the way my son forgave me," Oliver said positively.

"Joe knew that I was coming for him, so he contacted his mother. She sent me a message to stay away," Slade mentioned. "You got your second chance, and I'm happy for you." He leaves the room, sullen. "Some fathers aren't that lucky."

* * *

Things did not go well. First, the warden tells Oliver that Joe died. When Slade wanted to see the body, the warden confessed that he lied and that Joe is still alive, only that he was taken by a criminal organization called the Jackals. Determined to get his son back, Slade suits up as Deathstroke and asks Oliver to locate the Jackals. Oliver did exactly just that, with Felicity's help.

Not only did Felicity find footage of the Jackals taking Joe, she also pinpointed the exact location of where the Jackals are currently hiding in.

"What's in there for me?" Oliver asked, wondering what his role is in the break-in.

"Nothing," said Slade. "I promised you your only part in this is talking."

"Circumstances have changed," Oliver said, refusing to let Slade go out there alone.

"Not for you. You got your feet planted in one world, and you should keep them there," said Slade.

"Slade, these Jackals are the best of the worst. They are stone-cold killers," Oliver said, raising his voice to emphasize the seriousness of the situation.

"What do you I am?" Slade asked, reminding Oliver who he is.

"Outnumbered and out of practice," Oliver answered, concerned for his friend. "I'm not letting you do this alone..."

Suddenly, Oliver felt lightheaded. He falls on the couch and passes out. Slade laced his drink with a drug. Slade knew Oliver would want to come in, and he couldn't let him risk orphaning William by risking his life.

"Alone is what I do best, kid," said Slade.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Later that day, Oliver finally wakes up. He had a mild hangover that was disappearing quickly. The first thing he sees is a note that has been left there for him from Slade. It says: _"Go home and be a father. Thank you for reminding me I'm one, too."_ This meant that Slade had already left to confront the Jackals as Deathstroke.

Just as he was about to go out and find Slade, he heard a voice around the corner. It sounded familiar. She sounded like she was talking to someone.

"Helena?" Oliver said, surprised to see the Huntress in Kasnia.

"Uh, I'm gonna have to call you back," Helena said to the person she was communicating with via comm-link. After shutting it off, she says, "Hey, Ollie. Long time."

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Oliver asked.

"Your friend Lyla. She needed my help. Wanted to keep an eye on you and Slade," Helena answered.

Oliver was not happy one bit. Helena could see it in his face. Oh, Lyla was gonna get an earful from Star City's mayor once this is all over.

"I showed up and found you passed out. Obviously, Slade drugged you and left to find his son," said Helena.

"And that is where I'm going right now," said Oliver.

"I'm coming with you," said Helena.

"No, you're gonna call Lyla and tell her that I told you that you're going back to America," said Oliver.

"Not a chance," said Helena. "Ollie, believe it or not, I still care about you. I'm not here just because Lyla offered me a shortened sentence and put tracking nanites in my system. Where you're going, I'm going. Either you take me with you, or we're gonna have to rekindle old unpleasant times."

Before Oliver could respond, his phone rang. William was calling him.

* * *

Back at Star City, Councilwoman Pollard was about to sit down and talk with host Jane Woods on Channel 52 to voice her opinion on Oliver Queen's decision to start an anti-vigilante referendum. Team Arrow knew that meant Vigilante would make an appearance. Lieutenant Drake had to increase security at the news station in order to prevent Vigilante from getting in. Because of the increased security, Dinah told the rest of Team Arrow to let her handle this alone.

"So, Councilwoman, let me ask you. Why are you trying to push the anti-vigilante legislation? How would this benefit the city?" Jane Woods asked.

"What we need is legislation to deter others from joining this vigilante movement in the future," Pollard started.

Suddenly, the lights go out, sending the station in a panic. The crew started working on getting the power back on. Dinah and Pollard, meanwhile, have found the source of the lights-out. It was Vigilante, trying to shoot Pollard from above. Pollard makes a run for it while Dinah prepares to suit up. Pollard continues to run while constantly looking behind her, hoping she wasn't followed.

Unfortunately for her, Vigilante not only got down but ahead of her, aiming his gun at her.

"Don't move and it'll be quick," said Vigilante.

"Killing me won't keep the referendum from passing. If anything, it'll make sure it does," Pollard said, pointing out how this can go wrong for the gunman.

"But there will be one less corrupt politician," said Vigilante.

Suddenly, Black Canary showed. She disarms Vigilante and then whacks him in the face with her staff twice.

"Run," Black Canary said to Pollard.

Pollard runs away again, leaving Black Canary with Vigilante.

"I don't care if you're Adrian Chase or not. I'm bringing you in," said Black Canary.

"You really don't know the full story, Lieutenant Drake," said Vigilante.

Black Canary would be shocked that he knew who she was under the mask, but she knew this was on her. She outright said his secret identity in front of him and he remembered Dinah Drake being the one who saw his face recently.

"Freeze!" Officer Nick said, pointing his gun at Vigilante. "Get down on the ground. You have three seconds. One... two..."

"Put your gun down," Black Canary ordered.

"Three," Nick finished.

Nick fired his gun. His target was Black Canary, but his aim was off. The bullet instead went straight for Vigilante, penetrating his visor and hitting him on the head. Vigilante falls down, seemingly dead.

"Call an ambulance," Black Canary said to Nick. "Do it! Now!"

Afraid of Black Canary, Nick ran away to do exactly what she asked of him. Black Canary looks down to see Vigilante moving. He takes off his mask, once again allowing her to see the face of Adrian Chase. The bullet was lodged into his forehead, but it only felt like mild pain to him. Vigilante pulled it out and the bullet wound patched up slowly.

"How?" Black Canary asked, shocked.

"Heard of the first particle accelerator explosion in Central City? Call me a victim," said Vigilante. "In scientific terms, the dark matter gave me enhanced regenerative capabilities. In simple terms, everything heals quickly. I once fell off a five-story building, yet here I am."

"Who are you?" Black Canary asked.

"My name is Adrian Chase," said Vigilante. "The real Adrian Chase."

"So, the Adrian Chase this city knew was an impostor," Black Canary concluded.

"No kidding," Vigilante said sarcastically. "I take it seeing my face is unsettling? I mean, I knew you and the Green Arrow had a lot of run-ins with the Throwing Star Killer."

"Well, I was planning on putting a bullet in your head using your own gun," Black Canary said half-jokingly. "But first, I want answers. If you're the real Adrian Chase, then where have you been? Start talking!"

Vigilante answered. "I was just a simple man. I had a wife. Doris. I loved her more than anything in this world. Then five years ago, a man who looked like me showed up and threw me out of my own house. He kept me locked up and tortured me. That's where _this_ came from." He gestured to his scar. "I escaped, but by the time I did, that man took my name, my wife... he took everything from me. He had his eyes all over Star City, so I had to move to Central City to plan on getting back everything that was taken from me. Then the particle accelerator explosion happened. I started training, training to get better, but then I developed for vigilantism because it hurts me to watch criminals get away with anything. I had to do something. So, I came back here and became the Vigilante. I went after the criminal scum in this city to scare Adrian Chase away from my wife."

"And all the innocent people you killed?" Black Canary questioned.

"Collateral damage," Vigilante answered, saying what he said to Green Arrow last year. "But I was too late. Chase killed my wife. Ever wondered why I disappeared after that night? I was grieving. Then I confronted Chase, but he threatened to go after my brother, Dorian. He's all the family I have left. I had no choice but to give up going after Chase. All I could do now was get rid of the criminal scum in this city. It's all I left to live for."

Black Canary would be lying if she said that she wasn't moved by Vigilante's story. Adrian Chase (or Simon Morrison) took everything away from him, turning him a vengeful and violent vigilante. The pain in his voice, the grief in his eyes, it was all real, Black Canary could tell.

"I know how you feel," said Black Canary. "Four years ago, I lost my partner. His name was Vincent Sobel. I loved him, and he was killed in front of me. When he died, I became... like you. I wanted nothing but revenge. I got it, but I felt empty. That's why I'm wearing this uniform."

"Well, aren't we two peas in a pod?" Vigilante joked.

The two heard police sirens. That means more of the SCPD are coming. With Black Canary distracted by the sirens, Vigilante detonates another flare from his mask, blinding Black Canary so he can escape.

 _"Canary, what happened?" Roy asked, communicating with her from the Arrow Cave._

"Pollard's safe," Black Canary reported.

 _"What about Vigilante?" asked Roy._

"He got away," said Black Canary.

* * *

At the warehouse where the Jackals are located, two of them were playing cards together. Suddenly, one of them is stabbed through the back with a sword. He dropped dead. The man who owned the sword is none other than the fiercest mercenary ever known, Deathstroke.

"Who's in charge?" He demanded an answer.

Instead of answering, the second Jackal was about to pull out his gun. Deathstroke shoots him dead. He then shoots several bullets at another Jackal, killing him.

Deathstroke kills an incoming Jackal by slicing his chest. He tackles another Jackal to the wall and shoots him in the stomach. He slices the next Jackal's leg before riddling him with more than half a dozen bullets. One Jackal shoots him in the mask, but it only knocked him down temporarily. Deathstroke gets back up and runs his sword through this Jackal's gut. He then whacks him in the head multiple times with his own gun, not caring if he's overdoing it.

Two Jackals show up and started firing, but Deathstroke's suit protected him. Scared and intimidated, the two Jackals run to the next room to get new guns. Deathstroke kills one Jackal on the way in. The mercenary flips the first Jackal to the ground and then kills the second with multiple bullets to the chest. He slices one's stomach, wraps his arm around his neck, snapping it, while shooting the Jackal he flipped earlier. Another Jackal comes into the room, but Deathstroke pierces him with his sword and shoots him in the gut for good measure.

Deathstroke barges into the court while piercing his sword through another Jackal. He performs overkill by shooting him and kicking him towards a metal rack. Deathstroke then slices another Jackal's left side. That Jackal gets back up, but Deathstroke kills him by slicing his stomach. He then slices a Jackal's throat in kicks him towards another rack. Deathstroke sees a Jackal on top of a table, so he slices his leg, causing that Jackal to hit his head on the table falling down. A Jackal attacks Deathstroke from behind and hits him in the mask many times with his gun, but the one-eyed mercenary was unfazed. Deathstroke simply kills him by stabbing him with his sword.

Deathstroke takes off his mask as more Jackals come into the room with their guns trained at him.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

That order came from Nylander, whom Slade asked to help him find the prison Joe was held in.

"Dammit, Slade. You're going to ruin my new shoes. I just bought them," Nylander complained, trying not to step on any of the puddles of blood. He faces his fellow Jackals and says to them, "This man is a legend. So no pulling triggers... yet."

Nylander calls a truce as he takes Slade's sword away from him. Slade sits down so they can talk.

"I knew you'd be involved, but you're too stupid to run this organization," said Slade.

"We got a good thing going here, Slade. Lots of killing, lots of money," said Nylander. "Your son, what he knows, priceless."

"You like burning bridges," Slade concluded.

Nylander was amused, considering his old friend's past. "So says the man who nearly burned down a whole city."

Angered that Nylander brought up something he regretted, Slade reaches for a gun on the floor, but one Jackal shot his hand. His suit protected his hand, but the bullet pained him enough to decide not to try to reach for a weapon.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Oliver and Helena arrived at the warehouse. They saw the dead bodies on the ground. Blood was everywhere. This was where Slade Wilson was, alright. Oliver ignored the sight, but Helena was a bit horrified. That was weird, considering she was willing to trick the Triad and the Bertinelli crime family into fighting each other and cause a bloodbath just to get revenge on her father.

"I see why he's called The Terminator," Helena commented.

"You should see him under the influence of the Mirakuru," Oliver said, remembering how violent Slade was when Mirakuru flowed through his blood.

Two Jackals see them and attack. Oliver grabs one Jackal's gun, hits him in the face with it, and then throws him down to the floor. Helena twists the second Jackal's arm, knees him in the stomach, and then slams his head to the wall, knocking him out.

"I see you still got it," said Oliver.

"I fought a couple criminal gangs on my to you," said Helena.

The two proceed in finding Slade. They followed the trail of blood and dead bodies.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

"What was your plan? Kill us all and save your boy?" Nylander asked the one-eyed mercenary, wondering why he would barge in alone. "Kind of reductive, no?"

"I like to keep things simple," Slade said frankly. "Here's another one. I will join the Jackals, as long as you let my son go."

Oliver and Helena found Slade, but remained hidden because they didn't want the Jackals to start shooting.

"We need your son," said Nylander. "After all, he's our boss."

Another Jackal walks into the room. Once Slade saw his face, he was shocked. It was his son. He went by Kane Wolfman because of his mother, but his real name is Joe Wilson.

"Hello, father," Joe greeted. "It's been a long time."

 **Part 1 of the two-part Deathstroke special is over. And yes, you read it right. Helena Bertinell is in Kasnia. Why did I do that? Well, you're gonna find out in the next chapter.**

 **And yes, I changed the identity of Vigilante for my story. I was disappointed by the reveal of Vincent Sobel. While his story did improve over time to the point where I sort of accepted him as Vigilante, I really wanted Vigilante to be someone big. My theory was that Vigilante was the real Adrian Chase, so I put that here in my story. If you have any problems with that, I am sorry, but here we are.**


	19. The Two Sides of the Mask, Part 2

**This is Part 2 of my version of the two-part Deathstroke special. Since Ricardo Diaz was introduced in an earlier chapter, we'll have a different Star City storyline in this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: Stand with Ward and Queen, Ladyawesome45321, CallMeMiles, Aragorn II Elessar, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL**

 ** _To Jason Hunter_: Concerning Barry's fate on Christmas, you will have to wait and see. I haven't made plans for Agent Watson yet, but the idea of Black Siren killing her does sound enticing. And please, just wait for the revelation of the members of the Legion (though I'm still not sure if I'm even gonna call it Legion of Doom since it was already done).**

 ** _To Stand with Ward and Queen, Ladyawesome45321, and CallMeMiles_: Thank you for voicing your opinion on Vigilante's identity in my story. I'm glad you all like it. I like it better, too.**

 **"I want to play a game." - Jigsaw, Saw**

Slade was still shocked to discover that his son is the leader of the Jackals. Joe did not seem happy to see his father again after so long. Oliver and Helena remained hidden as they watched and listened, hoping Slade knew what he was doing.

"You should've stayed dead," Joe said with contempt.

"I heard you were in trouble, kid, so I thought I'd offer my help," Slade explained.

"My old man here to save me? Last I saw, you weren't all that concerned with saving anyone," Joe said, pointing a gun at his father. "Apple doesn't fall that far."

Oliver and Helena tensed as they tried to resist coming out to help Slade. They couldn't risk a shootout.

"What do you think? Patricide?" Joe asked Nylander, wanting to be sure that killing his father is the best option.

"He's seen our operation, which makes him liability," said Nylander.

"You can have that choice, but I'll give you another one," Slade said to his son. "Let me join you."

Oliver was surprised and feeling even more worried. Would Slade really got this far for his son, he wondered.

"If I wanted a family reunion, I would've sent an invitation," Joe said, still angry at his father.

"Maybe you did, but you just haven't realized it yet, kid. See, I came all this way to speak with you and I will kill anyone who gets in my way because I got nothing left to lose. Only you," Slade said. "So go ahead. Make a decision."

Joe was tempted to pull the trigger, especially since his father had just placed his only eye right in front of the gun. However, Slade's words seemed to move him, as he lowered his gun.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't swayed by the poetry of it all," said Joe. "Can I trust you?"

"Trust is built upon honesty," said Slade.

It seems that Slade is in. Oliver and Helena realize they can't do anything right now. Oliver grabs three walkie-talkies and then leaves with Helena.

* * *

Joe decides to give Slade a tour of the warehouse. If he was gonna stay, he might as well sit down and get to know the group first. The warehouse was rundown, but at least it was not collapsing.

"Excuse the poor accommodations. I don't plan on staying in this stain of a country too long," said Joe.

"Well, there's a reason they say the money is in the muck," said Slade.

"I did bring one luxury, however," said Joe.

Joe takes out a bottle of Australian whiskey.

"A blast a from the past. My favorite," said Slade. "I never realized you acquired a taste for it too."

"Like you told me, always drink good booze and then look our for yourself," said Joe.

Slade opens the bottle and started pouring a drink for both himself and his son.

"All the Jackals are an unruly bunch. Must've been keeping A.S.I.S. in the dark for so long," said Slade.

"It's amazing what an agency overlooks when it's willing to leave its own men for dead," said Joe.

"So, what kind of operation are you planning on running here?" Slade asked curiously. "Drugs? Weapons? A military coup?"

"Let's call it a reassignment of resources," Joe said vaguely, preferring to hide his mission from his father until the time is right. "A lucrative one."

As they drink together, Slade looks at his son suspiciously. There was something about him that didn't sit right with him. Being leader of the Jackals is one thing, but the willingness to keep his own father in the dark was another.

* * *

Slade had tried getting information out of Nylander regarding the Jackals' operation, but he didn't say a word only because Joe didn't. Nylander then heads to the briefing room. Slade was about to follow him, until a familiar voice called his name.

"Slade."

Turning around, Slade sees Oliver, hiding in the shadows with Helena.

"What are you doing here?" asked Slade. "You should've gone home."

"I don't abandon people, even if they leave me drugged," Oliver said. He was ticked off by the drugging, clearly.

"And what is _she_ doing here?" Slade asked, looking at Helena.

"Hi," Helena greeted him casually. "You probably don't know me. I'm..."

"Helena Bertinelli," Slade interrupted. "Also known as Huntress. Daughter of the late Frank Bertinelli. Once engaged to the deceased Michael Stanton. Serving a 25-years-to-life sentence."

"Well, I'm flattered you know me," Helena replied.

"I like to keep tabs on anyone who has been affiliated with Oliver Queen," Slade explained.

"Considering you offed his mother, I can't say I'm surprised. You must've have quite the grudge back then," said Helena. "I know a thing or two about holding a grudge against him."

"Quite odd, considering you were once involved with him," said Slade. "And to have it occur during your vengeful vendetta, I must say I was intrigued."

Helena looks at Oliver and says, "I like him."

Oliver rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Getting back on topic," said Oliver. "Slade, what is this reassignment of resources that your son is planning?"

"You overheard that?" Slade asked.

"Just like I overheard your plan to join his unit," said Oliver. "Your son is dangerous."

"He's just a younger version of me," said Slade.

"You were never a gun for hire," said Oliver.

"But I was a killer," said Slade. "Listen, kid. You better go home before you find yourself in trouble you can't get out of."

"I can't walk away from this," Oliver said seriously.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. City, William was eating a bowl of granola that Raisa made for him. It's what she keeps making him ever since Oliver left on his trip with Slade. He was getting tired of it, but Raise insists that he eats it. After all, granola is good for you. She even said that Oliver would always eat the granola she makes for him.

"Don't be such a baby. Eat your granola," said Raisa.

"Have you heard from dad?" asked William.

"Not yet," said Raisa. "But he should be back soon. He can take care of himself."

"Do you know...?" William asked, curious if Raisa knows.

"That he was the Green Arrow? Yes, I do," said Raisa. "He told me when he asked me to take care of you. I was horrified at first, but then I remembered that The Hood saved Thea and Laurel and Tommy. It showed me that has indeed become a good boy I always knew he could be."

"Good is such a strong word."

Raisa and William turn around in shock to see that someone has broken into the house. It was Laurel Lance.

"Hey, Raisa. It's been a long time," Laurel said, still pretending that she is Earth-1 Laurel Lance.

"Why are you here?" Raisa asked, shielding William.

"What's the matter? You're not happy to see me?" Laurel asked. "I heard I was your favorite girl for Oliver."

"That's the past. You're a criminal now," said Raisa.

"Oh, I'm hurt," Laurel said, pretending to feel hurt.

Raisa reaches for the kitchen knife, but Laurel grabs her arm and then slams her face to the wall, knocking her out, scaring William as well. He was about to grab his phone and call for help, but Laurel destroyed his phone with a throwing star.

"I don't want to hurt you, little one," said Laurel.

"Then why are you here?" asked William.

"I just wanted a playmate," said Laurel. "And since your dad is out of town, I thought maybe I'd get to know his son."

"His team will come for me," said William.

"Oh, I doubt it. Besides, they're too occupied with Ricardo Diaz. But you can call him The Dragon. Kids love nicknames, don't they?" Laurel said. "Now, do you want to play a game?"

* * *

The Jackals plan to intercept a Kasnian army transfer containing 40% of their Semtex. Deathstroke comes along, since he is now one of them. One Jackal rolls out a spike strip in order to stop the incoming army truck.

"Kill the lights," Joe ordered.

Once the lights were shut down, the Kasnian army ran into the spike strip without seeing it because it was too dark. The tires are punctured and the truck almost runs off the road. The Jackals started shooting just as the Kasnian soldiers did. Joe manages to get clean kill shots on the soldiers with his rifle. Deathstroke shot one soldier in the leg to incapacitate him.

"We don't leave witnesses," said Joe.

Joe takes out his word and stabs the last soldier straight through the heart. This horrified Deathstroke, especially considering that Joe felt nothing after doing what he did. What has he become, Deathstroke wondered.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, back in the Jackals' hideout, Oliver and Helena were looking for the receiver that will detonate the Semtex. They had to be quiet, because there are still some Jackals in the place. Two of them were close by, having heard someone in the room. They converged on the spot where they heard a noise. No one was there. Suddenly, they heard a thud.

Oliver and Helena jump down from above and kick both Jackals down. They each punch their Jackal in the face hard to knock them out.

"Helena, get back to the weapons room and contact Slade," Oliver whispered.

"What about you?" asked Helena.

"I can handle it from here," said Oliver.

Helena leaves the room while Oliver investigates further. Oliver not only finds the receiver for the Semtex but also a map. The Jackals' plan involved the spots encircled on the map. What Oliver found horrified him.

Unfortunately for Oliver, Nylander found him.

* * *

Slade, Joe, and the other Jackals returned to their hideout with the Semtex that was stolen. Joe, however, did not look satisfied. While he was glad that the mission was a success, something was bothering him.

"So, what are you planning with all these explosive?" Slade asked curiously.

"You missed your kill shot with the soldier back there," Joe reminded him, clearly not happy about it.

"When I lost my eye, I lost my depth perception," Slade joked.

"Most of my men think you joined me under false pretenses," said Joe.

"There's nothing false about trying to find my son," said Slade. "If they doubt me, then maybe I don't have your trust."

"Of course you do. That's why I brought you a gift," said Joe.

Nylander shows up with Oliver Queen, who was tied up. Slade had to hide his surprise as to not arouse suspicion.

"Some might say this is a coincidence, but I see it as fate," said Joe. "It's time to collect on that debt he owes you, father. An eye for an eye."

Slade had to act like he was happy to see that the vengeance he has long sought for was in arm's reach.

"Oliver Queen, I waited a very, very long time for this," Slade said menacingly.

Slade knocks out Oliver with a hard punch to the face.

* * *

Back at William's house, Laurel was getting ready for their little play date. She turns on William's Xbox and inserts the disk of his favorite video game, _Injustice 2_. William just sat on his bed, trying not to move. He knew that if he played along, he would not get hurt.

"Let's begin," Laurel said, plugging in the second controller.

Laurel sits down next to William as they select their characters. Laurel chooses Black Canary. William chooses Green Arrow. Before the fight started, there was an intro, where the characters engage in playful banter before throwing fists at each other.

Black Canary: _"Now you're gonna get it."_

Green Arrow: _"I think I have a crush on you."_

Black Canary: _"You can't flatter your way out of this."_

Laurel laughed a little at the humor of the banter. William did, too. Seeing the intro reminded Laurel of how her Oliver once looked at and talked to her. When the on-screen commentator said "Begin," she snapped out her flashbacks and focused on the game. She and William started button-mashing. Their respective characters started hitting each other.

"Is this your first time?" William asked, since Laurel was losing.

"Obviously," said Laurel.

Laurel was losing bad. William was faster and more skilled with a controller than her, but she didn't expect to stink this bad.

"Has your father ever beaten you?" asked Laurel.

"Three out of fifteen," William answered.

Laurel manages to get a brief upper hand by unleashing her character's sonic scream. She keeps mashing buttons as Black Canary hit Green Arrow with nearly every move in her package. William was now the one struggling. Laurel uses Black Canary's stun grenade to stun Green Arrow. This allowed her to hit her opponent with several quick moves.

William starts using Green Arrow's arrows to keep Black Canary at bay. He then hits her with a series of attacks involving Green Arrow's bow, including the Bow Slice move. He even uses the Boxing Glove Arrow, which cracks up Laurel a bit. Laurel, however, counters with a special move that causes Black Canary to flip Green Arrow over and break his arm.

"I believe it's time to finish this," said Laurel.

Laurel activates her character's Super Move. Black Canary leaps high and uses her sonic scream. She then flip-kick Green Arrow into the air and then unleashes her strongest, loudest sonic scream. Black Canary's fist glows yellow as she finishes Green Arrow with a hard punch to the gut.

BLACK CANARY WINS!

"Not bad for a first timer," said William.

"Oh, don't be such a sore loser, William," said Laurel.

"Is this really all you want?" William asked, still curious about Laurel's intentions.

"Why else would I be here?" Laurel asked.

"I don't know. Maybe kidnap me to use me against my father," said William.

"That's a been-there-done-that thing, kid," said Laurel. "Besides, I think I'd prefer if you stayed out of your father's dangerous life."

"Aren't you a reason why it's dangerous?" William questioned.

"William, I'm here as a friend, not as an enemy," said Laurel.

"Do you ever miss my dad?" William asked. "I mean, I heard you two used to be lovers. Is that why you're really here?"

Laurel hanged her head in sorrow over William's question. It hit her hard, that's for sure. Every time she looks at Oliver, she is reminded of the man that she loved and lost on Earth-2. It's been 10 years, yet the pain still feels raw.

"Let's keep playing," she said, evading the question.

"You should try Sub Zero. He's cool, pun intended," said William.

* * *

Back in Kasnia, Oliver was tied up to a chair, facing Slade, who was holding his sword dangerously close to his eye. Slade had to keep acting like he was close to the satisfaction of sating his thirst for vengeance, especially since his son is watching.

"Years ago, I made you a promise. Do you remember? I promised that you would suffer the same way that I suffered," Slade continued, still sounding menacing.

"What are you doing? You are not this person anymore," Oliver said, confused why Slade would be doing this.

"What I am is a father reunited with my son," said Slade. "I made him a promise too, and I'm not going to break it again."

"We made each other a promise, Slade," Oliver reminded him. "To save our sons. To save Joe. To save William."

"He has a son?" Joe asked, surprised. "I'll make sure he suffers too."

Slade gets behind the chair and prepares to run his sword into Oliver. He was struggling to keep up the act, since the man he was about to kill is the man who has helped him reunite with his son.

"Slade. Slade! SLADE!" Oliver shouted, begging Slade to stop.

Slade brings his sword down, but instead of killing Oliver, he cuts his restraints, freeing him. Oliver quickly hits Joe in the face and then flips him to the ground.

"That was a little too convincing," Oliver said to Slade.

"I'll say."

Oliver turns around and sees Helena peeking from the corner, just smiling at them.

"I thought I told you to wait in the weapons room," said Oliver.

"I did, but then I saw you tied up," said Helena. "I must say, Mr. Wilson. You are quite the actor. I was just about to open fire."

"Can't blame you," said Slade. "I would've done the same in your position."

"C'mon! Let's get out of here," Oliver said.

Oliver, Slade, and Helena make their way to the exit. On the way, Oliver and Helena fire at any Jackal standing in their way. Oliver with a gun. Helena with her crossbow pistol.

"I guess no one here is out of practice," Oliver commented, impressed by how good of a shooter Helena still is.

More Jackals come in started shooting. Oliver, Slade, and Helena had to hide behind a pile of cases to protect themselves from heavy fire. They were, however, trapped.

"There's no way out," said Slade.

"We make our own way," Oliver suggested.

Oliver points at the nearest window. The three of them make a run for it and jump out the window. By the time the Jackals made it to the broken window, their targets were long gone.

"We've got the Op. That's where they'll be," Joe said before spitting out the blood in his mouth, courtesy of Oliver's punch.

"You sure?" asked Nylander.

"That my father would try to stop us. That's what fathers do. And that's why I'm gonna kill him," Joe said, feeling very angry about his father's betrayal.

* * *

Oliver, Slade, and Helena run as far away as they can from the Jackals' base so they won't even bother to chase them. They couldn't go too far, however. They have to stop them from what they're planning. Helena, however, had to answer a call from Lyla, so she lets the boys talk while she reports back to A.R.G.U.S.

 _"Huntress, report," Lyla ordered._

"The Jackals are planning to attack Kasnia's water supply," Helena reported. "I'm going to help Queen and Wilson stop them."

 _"Speaking of Mr. Wilson..." Lyla said._

"He... he may have joined the Jackals and helped them secure what they need," said Helena. "But only because of who was within the Jackals. His son. His name is Joe Wilson."

 _"So, Slade's son is in Kasnia?" Lyla asked. "But you said you were gonna help him and Oliver stop the Jackals. Did Slade get cold feet?"_

"Joe tried to have him kill Oliver. He saved him instead," said Helena. "I'll report back after the mission."

After the call, Helena turned around only to listen to the boys' conversation. They were talking about Joe and how to stop him from killing half the country. Slade confessed that he was tempted to kill Oliver, which meant his act wasn't completely an act. Then he said he feared that there is only one way to stop his son. Killing him. This lead to Slade revealing what happened after Lian Yu.

Slade was found in the Philippine Coast and returned to A.S.I.S. He was reunited with Joe and he promised him that would never leave him, but when the Mirakuru took over his brain, he broke his promise. He killed A.S.I.S. agents and Joe saw the fallout of the carnage.

"Slade, there are other ways to end this that don't involve killing your son," said Oliver. "You broke your promise because of the Mirakuru."

"The Mirakuru faded for a while, but when it came back, it was like a storm I could not control," Slade said, dreading the memory of the monster within. "And that monster is what my son is trying to emulate. But it's not Mirakuru with Joe. It's anger and resentment, and I don't know how that can be redeemed."

"I didn't think you could be redeemed," Oliver said honestly. "But here I am, miles from home, miles from my son, trying to help you save yours. I can do that because I knew the man you were before the Mirakuru. That is who you son needs to see. He needs to see his father, the man you are right now, tonight."

Oliver hi-jacks a car and prepares to start it, all the while waiting for Slade to think about what he's gonna do when he sees Joe again.

"I can't even imagine how much this hurts you," said Helena.

"Well, I'm afraid you and I have never been acquainted before," said Slade.

"But I do see how making the hard choice is hurting you," said Helena. "I heard everything you said. The guilt. The anger. The love you have for your son."

"What would you know about that?" Slade questioned.

"I don't," said Helena. "But I have to ask you. What happened between you and Oliver on that island? I mean, I know about the Mirakuru making you crazy, but I sense there's something more to that."

"Her name was Shado," said Slade. "I loved her, but she loved him. Then Oliver was forced to make a choice. Save her or someone else he cared about. Shado was killed. I blamed him. Maybe it was the Mirakuru, maybe it was not. But regardless, the pain of losing her, it still exists today."

"Then we do have something common," said Helena. "My father killed Michael, and I hated him with every fiber of my being. Except that my rage and grief was pure, not amplified. But then my dad was killed, and I wasn't even the one who pulled the trigger. Regardless, I felt empty afterwards."

"Is there are point to your speech, Ms. Bertinelli?" asked Slade.

Helena takes Slade's mask and looks at it.

"The two sides of the mask represent who you are," said Helena. "The black represents the darkness. The orange, it represents the goodness in you. Well, that and the only eye you have left." Helena laughed a bit at her own joke, however inappropriate it is.

Slade, for some reason, found a bit of humor in Helena's joke too. He has joked about his one eye before, after all.

"The way I see it, this mask, while it doesn't define you, it defines the two sides of your heart. One side keeps telling you that obsession will destroy you if you keep pursuing it and that you should move forward. The other side tells you that doing what you believe you need to do is what will help be at peace," Helena said. "I know that, because I understand pain and obsession. If Michael were still alive, I would never give up on him. I have to believe you won't give up on your son. From what I've seen, he needs you more than ever."

Helena gives Slade back his mask. She pats him in the shoulder for extra comfort before entering the car. Slade looks at his mask as he ponders over Helena's words.

In the car, Helena can see a strange smile on Oliver's face through the rear view mirror.

"What?" Helena asked.

"I'm just remembering when The Flash told me that he would be interested in having coffee with Deathstroke and Huntress to talk about silly nicknames for criminals," Oliver joked. "You interested?"

"Just start the car," Helena said, annoyed.

Slade sits on the passenger seat as Oliver started the car. Oliver remained smiling the whole ride because he would catch Slade and Helena constantly glancing at each other with a look on their faces that he is all too familiar with.

* * *

At the water industry, the Jackals have finished planting the explosives. All that is left is for Nylander to pull the trigger, but not before the Jackals get to a safe distance. Joe, however, chose to stay behind because he "wants a good view." As soon as Nylander and the other Jackals left, Joe stood and waited. It didn't take long until the person he was waiting for arrived.

Slade.

"I knew you'd show up. I think it's time we had ourselves an honest talk," said Joe. "Trust begins with honesty. That's what you said to me, but you lied."

"You know life is not that simple, Joe," said Slade.

"That's not my name," Joe said angrily, preferring to be called Kane Wolfman. "How could you forgive Oliver Queen after what he did to you?"

"Because he forgave me for far worse. Sins I have carry to the grave. A curse I didn't want to pass on to you," Slade answered. "All of this anger and resentment, it's time to bring it to an end, son!"

"No, this is just the beginning," Joe said.

Joe draws his sword and fights his father.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Outside, Nylander and the Jackals were trying to get some distance between them and the water industry. Suddenly, they heard gunfire. It was Oliver Queen, accompanied by Helena Bertinelli. Being the man with the detonator in hand, Nylander runs away while the rest of the Jackals shoot at their enemies.

Oliver uses one Jackal as a human shield from the bullets. He then shoots at five Jackals dead, reacting quickly to every step and every sight in his peripheral view.

Helena fires arrows at two Jackals. She uses a Jackal as a human shield from incoming bullets, and then shoots at four more with grace and accuracy.

Oliver shoots another Jackal and takes his knife. He uses that knife to literally stab the second Jackal in the back. Oliver punches the third Jackal in the chest, rips the knife out from the second Jackal's back, and then stabs the third Jackal in the heart. A fourth Jackal tried to kick him, but Oliver grabs his leg and breaks it. He takes the knife out of the third Jackal and stabs the fourth Jackal in the spine. He kills the fifth Jackal by slicing his stomach, and stabs the sixth Jackal in the chest.

Helena shoots one Jackal in the stomach up-close. The arrow went right through the first Jackal and pierced the second Jackal in the stomach. Helena rips the arrow right out of the second Jackal's stomach and stabs the third Jackal in the gut. She shoots an arrow into the fourth Jackal's shoulder, rips that arrow out of his shoulder, and then stabs him in the stomach. Helena kicks the fifth Jackal in the knee, hits him in the face with a roundhouse kick, and then kills him by shooting two arrows into his chest.

The last Jackal standing is Nylander, who threatened to push the button on the detonator should they make another move.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Joe takes Slade outside of the industry. They continue to swing their swords at each other. Given that Slade trained his son himself, he was quite skilled with a blade. Joe was relentless, fast, and angry. Every swing he takes was full of rage. Slade, however, was holding back. It's because of this that he and his son are evenly matched.

"You used to be ruthless," said Joe. "What happened?"

"What you saw was the Mirakuru," said Slade.

"Stop lying!" Joe yelled. "I saw you kill before the Mirakuru..."

Joe charges at Slade, who grabs his arm and flips him to the ground. Slade holds his blade against his son's neck, trying to force him to stand down so he wouldn't have to kill him.

"Milford Sound," Joe mentioned. "That little father-son trip, the one you promised would be all about you and me. I saw what you did to that Chinese spy."

Thirteen years ago, Slade took Joe to Milford Sound for a father-son trip. Slade went after a Chinese spy who had information on Yao Fei. After the spy gave him the info he needed, Slade slit his throat. What he didn't know is that Joe saw him.

"I was on a mission for A.S.I.S.," Slade explained.

"Well, here's something you don't know. Something mother never told you," said Joe. "I have a brother. His name is Grant. Mother didn't want him in this world."

Slade was shocked. His shock allowed Joe to get back on his feet.

"But me, I am my father's son," Joe continued. "I made my first kill 6 months after our camping trip. I slit his throat. Just like you did!"

Joe hits his father in the face with the other end of his sword, still angry. Slade was down on two knees in front of his son, who held his sword inches close to his throat.

"I wanted to be exactly like my father. Like Deathstroke," said Joe.

Slade stays down on his knees and lets go of his sword, saying, "I am not Deathstroke anymore."

The anger and sorrow within Joe showed in his face, feeling betrayed because of his father's weakness. He wanted to believe his father was still the same man he heard of, but that was not the case anymore.

"Then you're not my father. You're just in my way," said Joe.

Joe was about to swing his sword at Slade, only for it to get shot off his hand by a bullet. That bullet came from Oliver's gun. Helena came from the other side and aimed her crossbow at Joe.

"Don't move!" Oliver shouted at Joe. "Slade, are you all right."

"Oliver, lower your weapons," Slade asked.

Oliver and Helena had to do what he said, if reluctantly. Slade faces his son again, who looked like he was about to break down.

"I wish you'd had stayed dead," Joe said with scorn.

Joe takes out a flash grenade and throws it at his father. Oliver, Slade, and Helena braced themselves as the grenade exploded, allowing Joe to jump off the railing and disappear.

* * *

While Oliver calls the warden about the Jackals, the ones that are dead and alive, Slade looks at a photo of him and his son on their father-son trip in Milford Sound. Helena looked at it as well, smiling at the closeness they had in the past.

"You two looked happy back then," said Helena.

"We were," Slade agreed. "But that all changed. He saw me kill before Deathstroke. He followed my path."

"And you blame yourself?" Helena questioned.

"Slade, you know you can't do that to yourself. It doesn't help," said Oliver.

"But you know why," Slade said. "Never give up on family. That's what you told me. It's time for you to go home."

"Where would you go?" asked Oliver.

"I'm gonna find my son. Both of them," Slade answered.

"Then I'm coming with you," Helena offered. "I know you can take care of yourself. I saw your handiwork at the Jackals' place. It doesn't mean you can't use the company."

"But, Helena, I thought Lyla had you on a leash," said Oliver.

Helena removes her earpiece and gives it to Oliver, saying, "I figured you wanted a word with her. You can have it now."

Oliver puts on the earpiece and contacts the Director of A.R.G.U.S.

"Lyla?"

 _Lyla responded. "Oliver? Look, listen. Before you say anything..."_

"You don't have to be sorry, because I'm not accepting any apologies," said Oliver. "You sent a spy after me behind my back. There was no need. Slade only wanted to find his son. And that is what he's gonna keep on doing. Helena wants to go with him, but she can't as long as those tracking nanites you put in her are active. Besides, she helped save millions of people today. I think that earns her a second chance."

 _"Do you trust her?" Lyla asked._

"They both deserve redemption," said Oliver.

 _After a few seconds, Lyla responds. "The nanites have been deactivated. Helena Bertinelli is a free woman. But you're paying her bail to Iron Heights."_

"No problem," said Oliver. After turning off his comm-link, he looks at Helena and says, "May I have a word with you?"

Oliver and Helena talk somewhere Slade can't hear them.

"Thank you," said Helena.

"You're welcome," said Oliver. "Look, Helena, I know you still miss Michael. I can't blame you because he meant so much to you, but you can't dwell on him forever. You need to move on and find someone else. Sometimes, the right person is the unlikeliest one. It's better to take the chance instead of just overlooking it. Don't be bitter like black. Try to be lively like purple."

Helena glances at Slade, and then back at Oliver, who smiled at her. She realized what he meant.

"Oliver Queen, matchmaker. That's new," Helena commented.

"Just think about it," said Oliver.

Oliver walks towards Slade, who was getting ready to leave. He had packed his suit and mask and weapons, knowing he's gonna need them. You never know what lies ahead, so it's best to be prepared.

"If you ever need me again, don't hesitate to ask," Oliver said.

"You have your own son to protect," said Slade. "I'm not gonna put you in risk again. You've seen what can happen."

"Piece of advice, Slade," said Oliver. "We'll both miss Shado forever, but there is always time to look for something new. I know you have Joe and Grant to worry about, but that doesn't mean you can't take the time to explore. Maybe Helena can help you see that."

"I can't ask her to do this," said Slade.

"You're not asking. She chose this. She wants to do this," said Oliver. "Don't waste this opportunity. From what I can see, you two are gonna get along just fine. Besides, someone needs to remind you what the colors of your mask mean."

"Thank you, kid," said Slade, feeling grateful for everything he has done for him.

Oliver and Slade shake hands one more time. They're not gonna be seeing each other for a long time, so it's best to make the most of this goodbye.

"Shall we?" Helena asked Slade.

Helena holds Slade's hand as the two of them walk away to who knows where. Oliver will miss them both, but he has faith he will see them again. The thing about his past, it's that it will always come running back to him.

* * *

Oliver returned home to Star City. When he arrived at his son's house, he found Raisa lying down on the couch, asleep (or unconscious) with a hot towel on her forehead. He heads into his son's room to see something he didn't expect to see. Laurel playing video games with William. She cheated a bit by blowing a tiny sonic scream at William, causing him to lose focus temporarily.

"Hey, that's cheating," said William.

"There are no rules in battle, William," said Laurel.

Oliver clears his throat loudly, attracting their attention.

"Hey, dad," William greeted.

William paused the game and hugged his father, happy to see him back. Oliver hugged him back, but he couldn't take his eyes off Laurel.

"Welcome back from Kasnia," said Laurel.

"Hi," Oliver greeted her with a near emotionless tone. "William, do you mind if I borrow Laurel?"

"And by the borrow, do you mean borrow or _borrow_?" William teased.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Oliver and Laurel head outside, away from William so they can talk alone. They both stared at each other with uncertain looks. Laurel can tell that Oliver was conflicted about seeing her, but Oliver can't tell what Laurel is feeling right now.

"What are you doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Getting to know your son," said Laurel. "Did you know that he hates granola? That's why I made him my special soup."

"You can cook?" asked Oliver.

"I can do a lot of things," said Laurel.

"What's your game here, Laurel?" asked Oliver.

"It's just a simple game," said Laurel.

"Laurel," Oliver raised his voice, trying to get her to be serious. "What is your game?"

"I... I thought maybe if I got along with your son, you'd see me differently," Laurel confessed.

"Why would I ever see you differently? You're not my Laurel. You may have her name, but you're the dark reflection of everything she stood for," said Oliver.

"When I told you that the good girl in me never existed, that was a lie. Why else would I be here with you son?" Laurel replied. "Sure, there's recreating Chase's strategy of using him, but believe it or not, I don't want to hurt him. To be honest, I kinda always wanted a kid of my own. You don't have to believe me. I just expect you to think about it."

Oliver didn't want to believe her, but he can sense some truth into her voice. William looked happy to be playing with her. This doesn't mean he has to trust her, but it does prompt him to heed Slade's advice. Talk to her to understand her.

"Back on your Earth, before the Gambit, did you ask your Oliver to move in with you?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did," Laurel answered.

"Were you and your Tommy ever involved?" Oliver asked.

"A few times, I suppose," Laurel answered.

"Did your dad buy your Sara a canary that annoyed you to no end?" Oliver asked.

"I wish I threw that thing out myself," Laurel answered, remembering how annoying her Sara's canary was.

"What was the first question you asked your Oliver when he asked you to be his girlfriend?" Oliver asked.

"I asked him... Since when did Oliver Queen decide that he's found the right girl in the sea?" Laurel answered.

"I believe all that matters is that the right girl has found the right guy," Oliver said, saying the same thing he said to Laurel when she asked him the question.

"A girl would know the right guy if she knows who he is in his bones," Laurel said, which is exactly what she said to her Oliver.

"Maybe I know you're the right girl because I always feel at home with you," said Oliver, saying the same words in this part of his past conversation with Laurel.

Laurel paused and stared. This is the exact same conversation she had with her Oliver when they decided to be a couple. The rest of his questions were very accurate. Oliver had a feeling that her history was not so different from his Laurel. When she mentioned that he died 10 years ago, he knew that his doppelganger is the one who died on the Gambit. It would seem that Earth-2 Laurel lived the same life as Earth-1 Laurel Lance did, with the exception that her Oliver never came back home.

For reasons unknown, they both leaned in and kissed. Laurel caressed Oliver's cheek. Oliver ran his hand through her golden locks. They pulled each other closer. Laurel, realizing what was happening, pulls away immediately. She breaths in and out quickly due to the shock of what she has done. Oliver seemed stoic about this, but deep inside, he too was feeling the same way Laurel was feeling.

"I supposed this is where you bring me in," Laurel guessed.

"I... I can't let my emotions affect my choices," said Oliver.

"Then I'll come quietly," said Laurel.

"Don't even think about playing any games at the precinct," Oliver warned her.

"I'll just play games at the interrogation room then," Laurel said jokingly.

"I'm gonna call Sara and her mother. I promised them a chance to talk to you," said Oliver.

"Well, this should be fun," Laurel said.

 **Next time we see Earth-2 Laurel, she will be talking with Earth-1 Sara Lance and Earth-1 Dinah Lance (the mother). Oh, and just so you know, I changed E-2 Laurel's history from the show. In the show, her father died when she was 13. In my story, as you just read, E-2 Laurel's history is the same as E-1 Laurel's from birth to the day the Gambit sank. The only difference (emphasis on "ONLY") is that E-2 Oliver is the one who died on the Gambit.**

 **Don't worry. This isn't the last we read of Deathstroke in this story. He'll be back, along with Huntress. And if you guys have any issues with the idea of them being an item, then go ahead and express it. Call it a random thought, but I try to make it work.**

 **Oh, and if you're an Olicity fan, well...**


	20. A New Source of Sunlight

**While this is a Supergirl chapter, it will be mostly about Kara and her vacation on Earth-1. Sam's subplot from Supergirl 3x07 will be included here, but with one little change. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Ladyawesome45321, CallMeMiles, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Aragorn II Elessar, Guest**

 ** _To Jason Hunter_: About Oliver made-up story about capturing Laurel, I'm working on it. As for making Supergirl the third Worldkiller, I don't think it's a good idea. While it sounds cool on paper and makes her story darker, it'll be too much to handle. Sorry, but I can't make it happen.**

 ** _To Guest_: I know Oliver and E-2 Laurel falling in love is a very bold choice with many factors that make it impossible to happen. Yet, why do you think I keep bringing up Injustice 2? It's not just for humor, that's one thing. Maybe making E-2 Laurel's history that same as E-1 Laurel's takes away her individuality, but need I remind you that she killed E-1 Quentin in this story? Look, I'm trying to make this work. Besides, it's just beginning. I'll be adding more layers to this love story to make it a bit more convincing. Who says you can't replicated Injustice 2's inter-dimensional love story between Green Arrow and Black Canary?**

 **"That feels like an oversimplification." - Barry Allen, Justice League**

It has been a rough week for Barry. After Iris had broken off their engagement, he has been sulking 24/7. Oddly enough, he didn't ask for another one of Caitlin's concoctions that would allow him to get drunk (only because Cisco hadn't told him that he tampered with the first drink). He was just doing what he usually does. Run around the city as The Flash, saving civilians, and trying to smile for the cameras.

Kara had been doing the same since she showed up. When Barry cancelled karaoke night, she decided to dress up as Supergirl and do some heroics. She and The Flash partnered up for some fights, and the media is already calling them "World's Finest Duo." They liked it.

After saving people from a burning building, the super duo were approached by reporters.

"Supergirl, how does it feel to be working with The Flash?" One reporter asked.

"Best thing that ever happened in my life," Supergirl said, smiling at Flash.

"Where have you been this past year?" Another reporter asked. "You disappeared after the alien invasion."

"All I can say is that I have a life outside of this cape," Supergirl answered, trying not to give too much away.

"Flash, are you and Supergirl dating?" A teenage girl asked, recording the interview.

"Wha... oh... uh... no. No, we're not," Flash said, surprised by the question. "She and I are just friends."

"Super friends," Supergirl added, nudging Flash on the shoulder.

"Where's Kid Flash?" asked a reporter.

"Taking a vacation. He went through some hard times, and he needed space," Flash answered.

"Is he ever coming back?" The teenage girl asked.

"One day, I hope," said Flash.

"Who do you prefer to fight with? Kid Flash or Supergirl?" The teenage girl asked.

"Whoa, you can't make me choose between my friends. They both mean so much to me," said Flash.

"Aw, Flash. I'm hurt," Supergirl joked. "What can I do to be on top of your list?"

"I don't have a list," said Flash.

"If you want, I can take you out for karaoke. Supergirl and Flash singing on stage. Now, wouldn't that be fun?" Supergirl suggested.

"Maybe another time," Flash said awkwardly. "Now, as much as we would love to answer more questions, we better get going."

"Wait, Flash!" The teenager girl called. "Can you sign my phone?"

The teenage girl gives Flash a marker. Good thing The Flash practices writing his own signature just in case anyone asks for an autograph. He signs his autograph on the back of the girl's phone.

"Anyone want my autograph?" Supergirl asked.

One reporter gives Supergirl his notepad and says, "It's for my daughter."

* * *

Flash and Supergirl head back to S.T.A.R. Labs for a quick break. As soon as the two entered the elevator, Flash decided to talk to her about something that happened back at the interview.

"So, why did you have to bring up karaoke night?" Flash asked.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen like that," Supergirl apologized. "I guess I'm still ticked. I mean, I know you need time to recover from the breakup, but..."

"I know. You came here to ask for my help in finding some levity in your life, but now I'm the one wallowing in the dark," said Flash. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand," Supergirl said.

"Let's do it tonight," said Flash.

"But you're still not completely okay," said Supergirl.

"No, but maybe this night'll help," said Flash.

"Okay. Tonight, it is," Supergirl agreed. "Should I go formal or casual?"

"Well, we're not going on a date, so casual will do," said Flash.

"Linda told me that Caitlin went to a karaoke bar with you in a sick dress," said Supergirl.

"She did look really nice in that dress," Flash said, remembering that night.

"Wanna bet I can top it?" Supergirl dared.

"You just really want to wear a dress, don't you?" Flash guessed.

"Well, I want to see what taste of fashion Earth-1 has," said Supergirl.

"I'm pretty sure it's just the same as on your Earth," said Flash.

The two arrive at the cortex, where Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin were to congratulate them on saving the people from the burning building. Iris, however, resorts to a friendly punch on the shoulder as she is still uncomfortable being in the same room with her ex-fiance. Joe was there as well, expressing how proud he is that the two are protecting Central City.

"You two are gonna put a cop like me out of a job," Joe said, still feeling proud for the two of them.

Barry remembered Joe saying something similar in a dream that he had.

"If you want, I can try for a job at the CCPN. Then I can take days off from superhero-ing," Supergirl said jokingly.

"Maybe you should," Flash suggested. "I mean, you can't just be Supergirl all the time."

"Trust me, Barry. It's for my own good I stay away from my human life," said Supergirl.

The way Supergirl said "human" made Flash feel worried and confused. He is definitely going to ask her about this tonight, even if might ruin their night. He's just curious, that's all.

"But I am taking the night off," said Supergirl.

"Why?" Cisco asked. "Are we going for a night out of town or something?"

"Actually, just me and Barry," said Supergirl.

"Ah, karaoke night," Caitlin guessed, having remembered that Iris mentioned this during the bachelorette party.

"You wanna come?" Supergirl asked the ice-powered meta. "Barry says you're an amazing singer."

"Okay, that is a lie," said Caitlin. "And no. You two go on and have fun. Don't need me to ruin your night."

* * *

 _ **Earth-38**_

Samantha has been troubled all day because of one reason: she might have super powers. During the unveiling of Supergirl's statue, she lifted a very heavy column off Ruby without any help. When someone tried to shoot Lena during her public announcement about stepping down as CEO of L-Corp, Sam was shot, but the bullet was flattened when it made contact with her body. She then puts her hand in a boiling pot of water, and she felt nothing.

So, she went to her adoptive mother's house for answers. She found out that she's an alien. Her pod was kept hidden in the shed. She found a crystal that would take her to where she needs to go to get the answers she seeks.

This meant that she would have to leave Ruby for a while.

"Alright, Rubs, Ms. Qualar is coming to stay," Sam said.

"For how long?" asked Ruby.

"I'm not sure yet, but I do know you hate her cooking, so I'm leaving money for takeout," Sam said, giving Ruby a check.

"Where are you going?" asked Ruby.

"I'm not exactly sure yet," said Sam. Seeing how scared Ruby is, she says, "You don't have to worry, okay? Nothing is wrong."

Sam and Ruby sit on the couch as Sam continues to explain what is happening.

"I found something out about myself, and it's a really good thing. It's gonna answer a lot of questions, but I gotta take this trip to get those questions answered," said Sam.

"Can't I come with you?" Ruby asked. "I can come with you..."

"I know you would, and I wish you could, but I gotta do this on my own, okay?" Sam said. She holds her hand out and says, "Hold my hand."

Ruby did.

"Do you feel that?" Sam asked.

"Your pulse," Ruby answered bluntly.

"That's you. You are my heart," said Sam. "Are you gonna trust me? Something wonderful is happening."

"Just promise to tell me all about it when you get back," Ruby asked.

"I promise," Sam said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "I love you so much."

Ruby hugs her mom and says, "I love you, too."

* * *

 _ **Earth-1**_

Barry was at Kara's apartment building, where he agreed to pick her up at for karaoke night. When Kara first came, Barry offered Joe's house for her to stay, but she insisted on living on her own, just in case she may need space. Barry had been waiting outside her door for fifteen minutes. He just hummed "Summer Lovin'" as he waited.

"Okay, I'm ready," Kara said.

The door opens, allowing Barry to see Kara's new dress. Bright red with golden glitters. Needless to say, Barry was wowed.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Kara.

"You look... amazing," Barry said honestly, all with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," Kara said, smiling and blushing a little. "So, shall we?"

Barry and Kara arrive at the same karaoke bar where Shawna Baez and her ex-boyfriend used to hang out, the same bar where Barry and Caitlin sang together. They showed up just in time to hear a drunken couple sing terribly together on stage. The two can't help but cringe. They sit down as they waited for their moment.

"Sometimes I wonder why people get drunk to sing here," said Kara.

"Well, it entertains the people in a different kind of way," said Barry.

"I'm sure you made everyone's ears happy that one night," said Kara.

"Linda said I was the best singer she's ever heard," Barry mentioned.

"Well, she's not wrong," said Kara.

"So, um, how are you feeling?" Barry asked.

"Barry, we came here to have a good night, not to talk about feelings," said Kara.

"I know. It's just... I wanted to be sure you're doing all right here," said Barry.

"Being here with you and your friends, I'm doing okay so far," said Kara. "Alex may hate me for saying this, but I miss home a lot less."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Barry.

The drunken couple on stage were finished, which meant it was time for Barry and Kara to steal the show. They selected their song as they stepped on to the stage, preparing to wow the crowd with their voices. Their previous singing experiences have given them more confident about their singing talents.

 **Barry**

 _Don't go breaking my heart_

 **Kara**

 _I couldn't if I tried_

 **Barry**

 _Oh, honey if I get restless_

 **Kara**

 _Baby, you're not that kind_

 **Barry**

 _Don't go breaking my heart_

 **Kara**

 _You take the wind out of me_

 **Barry**

 _Oh, honey when you knocked on my door_

 **Kara**

 _Ooh, I gave you my key_

 **Barry & Kara**

 _Woohoo_  
 _Nobody knows it_

 **Barry**

 _When I was down_

 **Kara**

 _I was your clown_

 **Barry & Kara**

 _Woohoo_  
 _Nobody knows it_  
 _Nobody know-whoa_

 **Barry**

 _Right from the start_

 **Kara**

 _I gave you my heart_  
 _Whoa, whoa_  
 _I gave you my heart_

 **Barry**

 _So don't go breaking my heart_

 **Kara**

 _I won't go breaking your heart_

 **Barry & Kara**

 _Don't go breaking my heart_

The people in the bar were loving it. They were the two best voices they've heard in a long time. As they sang, the crowd cheered. Once the song was over, they cheered even louder.

"That was fun," Kara said.

"No kidding," said Barry. "I really like singing with you."

Kara blushed again and said, "And me with you. Too."

Kara reaches into her bag and pulls out a bottle of Aldebaran rum.

"You brought your own drink?" Barry asked.

"It's an alcoholic drink made specifically for aliens," said Kara. "It's the only way I can get drunk. What about you? Did you bring any more of that stuff Caitlin made?"

"Uh, no. No, I didn't. I would really prefer not to get drunk again. It wasn't as great as I thought it would be," said Barry.

"Well, then be ready," said Kara.

Kara pours her alien rum into her glass and fills it all the way to the top. Kara started drinking it as fast as she can. After she was finished, she winces from the bitterness. When her eyes made contact with Barry, she looked like she was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked, smiling awkwardly.

Kara started giggling, which then turned to full-blown laughter. Barry can only laugh along a little bit, slightly amused by how quick the effects of the alien rum are.

"That was fast," Barry commented.

"Fast. Ha! You're flunny," Kara babbled, slurring her words. "And cute."

"Uh... thanks," Barry said, flattered and confused.

"Hey, do you wanna swing another stong?" Kara babbled, still slurring her words.

"Uh, not really," said Barry. "You're, um, uh, slurring your words there."

"Am I?" Kara asked. "Chor-co-lat. Stra-a-blurry. Ve-ve-nillo."

Barry had to cover his mouth to hide his laugh. And he thought he was hilarious himself when he's drunk. Drunk Kara was downright hysterical to see.

"Well, do you want a chocolate-strawberry-vanilla ice cream?" Barry asked.

"Oh, Rao. Yes," Kara said, practically begging for one. "Let's go. Let's go. Move it. Aren't you supposed to be the fastest man..."

Before Kara could finish that sentence, Barry grabs Kara and super-speeds out of the bar and on to the street.

"Alive?" Kara finished. "Why do I feel like I'm gonna throw up?"

"Alcohol and super speed. I forgot. Not a good combination," said Barry, remembering what happened to Caitlin.

Kara throws up on the sidewalk. Barry pats her in the back as an act of comfort.

"You sure you still want that ice cream?" Barry asked.

"Yezzz! I want it bad!" Kara babbled, grabbing Barry by the collar.

"O-Okay," Barry said, feeling a little scared of Kara.

* * *

Barry and Kara returned to Kara's apartment building. Kara was still eating her Neapolitan ice cream cone. She was really enjoying it, Barry could tell. She was licking it faster than any normal human being should even lick ice cream. Thankfully, Kara is Kryptonian, so brain freeze wasn't gonna be an issue. She was, however, still drink.

"You want to try some, Barry?" Kara offered.

"No, thank you," said Barry. "Let's just get you in bed so you can sleep this off."

"I'm fine," said Kara.

Kara would be proven wrong when she almost fell down. Luckily, Barry was there to help keep her standing up. They enter her apartment, which was pretty small. Still, it had everything Kara needed. A kitchen. A couch. A TV. A bed.

"You sure you still don't want to move in with Joe?" Barry asked.

"And ruin his love story with Cecile, no way," Kara said.

Barry and Kara sit down on the couch. Kara had just finished all of her ice cream. She proceeded to eat the cone anyway.

"So, um, you wanna talk now?" Barry asked.

Knowing Barry wants to talk about feelings, Kara grabs a glass and pours herself another drink.

"What else is there for me to say? I'm a murderer," Kara babbled.

A shocked Barry takes the glass away from Kara before she could drink more.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Barry asked.

"Mars. A staff thingy. Evil white martians. I killed them all. Pyew! Pyew! Pyew! Pyew! Dead," Kara babbled with a deadpan tone.

Kara takes her drink back from Barry and downs every single drop.

"Kara, I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you," said Barry.

"That's the thing. It wasn't hard. I just smiled it off, like some sick twisted psychopath," Kara continued, still bubbly from the drinking. She then started laughing for no reason.

"Is that why you're really here? Because you don't want anyone at home to see you as a killer?" Barry asked.

"No, I came here to see you. Only you," Kara confessed. All that drinking had turned her into a truth bomb. "I'm losing it, Barry. I lost Mon-El. I lost everything. I'm losing myself. I just needed to come here and see you because you're my only source of sunlight right now."

Kara was about to cry, so Barry puts one arm around her and holds her close.

"There, there. It's okay," he said gently. "Look, Kara. I know you. You wouldn't just kill just because you think it's the best option. So, why did you do it?"

"It was self-defense. Them-or-me kind of thing. But it didn't stop there," said Kara. "I tried to kill some evil businessman. He's alive, but not unscathed. Threw him across the room like a rag doll. I mean... isn't that funny? No! No, it's not. What is wrong with me?"

"Loss can take a heavy toll on you. I know, because I've been where you are," said Barry. "Reverse Flash killed my mom. Zoom killed my dad. Savitar tried to kill Iris. I wanted nothing more than to kill them."

"But you didn't," said Kara. "You chose to do the right thing, and spared their lives. You're a real hero, Barry. I'm not."

"Hey, don't say that," said Barry. "You're more of a hero than you think."

"You really think so?" Kara asked.

"Look, Kara. I know that losing so much can do things to you. For all we know, I could've been like Zoom. Ruthless, uncaring, and crazy. But I'm not. Zoom and I may share the same tragic background, but I have the one thing he never had," said Barry.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"A family," Barry answered. "And that is why you could never be a killer, Kara. You have so many people in your lives to keep you grounded. From what you told me about your family on your Earth, I can tell they love you so much. If not, you wouldn't be the caring, wonderful Girl of Steel I know you are."

Kara smiled.

"And you have a family here as well. Cisco. Caitlin. Joe. Iris. Harry. Me," said Barry. "You can count of me, as you can count on all of us. You're my family too. I will always be there for you, no matter what, no matter how dark the times are."

Kara's smile grew wider and she leaned closer. Before Barry knew it, Kara's lips made contact with his. Confused and a bit scared, Barry wanted to lean away, but Kara was relentless and followed him as he leaned back. Barry then falls on his back, which ends the kiss.

"Wait... what did I just do?" Kara asked, seeming confused.

"Well, uh, you just um..." Barry pointed at his own lips, unable to say the K word to her.

"Oh, what is wrong with me? Why am I such an idiot?" Kara complained, smacking herself in the head.

"Hey, you're anything but," said Barry.

"No, I am an idiot," said Kara. "I mean, you just got off a breakup with the love of your life. What am I doing kissing you? I am such a moron."

"Come here," Barry said tenderly.

Barry once again puts an arm around Kara and pulls her close for a comforting hug.

"How long?" Barry asked.

"Probably since we met," Kara answered.

"You mean while you were still in love with James Olsen?" Barry asked.

"Like I said, I'm an idiot," said Kara. "I didn't want it happen this way. I'm just a stupid drunk blonde."

"It's okay," said Barry. "You're in a lot of pain, and you need a shoulder to lean on. I'm more than honored to offer mine, as long as it keeps you happy. I just hope that..."

Barry stops when he heard snoring. Kara had passed out and fallen asleep on his shoulder. Barry can do nothing more but smile and give her a little kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Kara," Barry said.

* * *

 ** _Earth-38_**

Meanwhile, Sam was still following the crystal to where she needs to go. It lead her to some desert far away from National City. Her car soon breaks down, which means she has to travel on foot. The crystal glows brighter and brighter as she walks, meaning she is getting closer. When she arrived to where she was supposed to be, the ground started to shake, causing her to lose balance. Something came from below.

Out of the sand came sharp rock pillars that formed some kind of fortress. Once it was finished building, Sam went inside.

Inside, Sam found a symbol that resembled Supergirl's. Only, instead of an S, there was skull-shaped figure. Sam found a console where she believes the crystal has to be placed on. Once the crystal was in place, a hologram of a woman in a black cloak appeared. Sam recognized her. She's seen her in her dreams.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Science. Magic. Information. Your friend," said the holographic A.I.

"What is this place?" asked Sam.

"This is your Fortress of Sanctuary," the holographic A.I. answered. "A piece of your world. The dead planet Krypton."

"Ruby was right," Sam realized. "She thought I had powers and I do. I'm like Supergirl."

"You are so much more than that," said the holographic A.I.

"Who am I?" Sam asked.

"You are a culmination of centuries of work. A being designed for one purpose. To execute justice," said the holographic A.I.

"I'm a hero?" asked Sam.

"They will not call you a hero. They will call you Worldkiller," said the holographic A.I. "They will try to contain your power, but they will fail. You will show no mercy to those who oppose you. Your justice will burn the world of man."

"No, I'm not a Worldkiller," Sam said, denying what she has been told. "I have a life. I'm a mother. I have a daughter."

"Your offspring was an unfortunate error," said the holographic A.I. "She delayed the realization of your destiny."

"She is not an error," Sam insisted.

"It is time for you to emerge," said the holographic A.I. "It is time for you to become Reign."

Suddenly, Sam felt something inside of her. So much power. It was painful. Her body burned up and her head hurt worse than a migraine. She dropped to her knees as she screamed in pain. When the screaming stopped, she breathed calmly. She stands up and opens her eyes. Her eyes glowed red.

"I have awaken," Sam said in Kryptonian.

"Good," said the holographic A.I. She then sensed something. "We are not alone, I'm afraid."

Sam turns around and sees someone. This mysterious someone was slow-clapping, as if proud to see that her transformation has become complete.

 _"It is nice to finally meet you, Samantha. Or do you prefer... Reign."_

 **Take a guess who came to see Sam. I'm sure you already know. Maybe not, maybe you do. Let me know what you think, if you wish.**

 **For the next chapter, we're heading back to the "Flash" storyline, although this chapter is technically half-Flash, half-Supergirl. Legends of Tomorrow will be back in the third part of the next four chapters.**

 **"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John & Kiki Dee**


	21. Council of Wells

**One day after Barry and Kara's karaoke night...**

 **WARNING: Innuendos and Ralph's inappropriate habit**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: CallMeMiles, Ladyawesome45321, Jason Hunter, Aragorn II Elessar, Star1X**

 ** _To CallMeMiles_: It's not Edge. But thanks for sharing your guess.**

 ** _To Aragorn II Elessar_: You're welcome.**

 ** _To Star1X_: Well, Kara/Oliver is an okay couple, I guess. Go for it.**

 **"Only a true friend would be that truly honest." - Donkey, Shrek**

Kara woke up with a hangover that passed pretty quickly. She was on her bed, still wearing the dress she wore last night. Remembering last night, she thought she'd check on Barry. As it turns out, Barry never left. He was sitting down on the couch, reading a book called _The Hunger Games_.

"Morning," Barry greeted.

"Morning," Kara greeted.

"You feeling okay?" Barry asked.

"Well, I had a hangover that lasted for fifteen seconds," said Kara.

"Do you always sing Moon River when you sleep, or only when you're drunk?" Barry asked.

"First time I've slept drunk, so I guess the latter," said Kara. "So, any reason why I'm still wearing my dress?"

"Oh, I couldn't just... I mean, you were already asleep, so... i-i-it would be wrong for me to..." Barry babbled. "Well, I just... you know... I-I-I..."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it," Kara said, laughing. "You're quite the gentleman, Barry Allen. I can see why Iris loves you."

"Yeah," Barry said as his smile dropped.

"I-I'm sorry," Kara apologized. "I didn't mean to..."

"That's okay," said Barry. "So, last night was pretty fun. Wasn't it?"

"A lot," Kara replied. "Look, Barry, about that kiss... let's just pretend it never happened, okay?"

"Maybe, but I can't forget about what you said last night," said Barry.

"Did I do anything else... crazy?" Kara asked.

"Well, when I took you to bed, you started mumbling and saying stuff, like, _Mom, I want to go to bed_ ," said Barry, mimicking Kara's voice. "Then you asked me to stay with you, so I did. But then you grabbed me and cuddled me. I tried to break free, but you were too strong. I was stuck in bed with you for about fifteen minutes until I could finally escape. My shoulder ached a lot. Thank goodness for super fast healing."

"Oh, Rao," Kara cursed, covering her face in embarrassment. "Wait, are you messing with me?"

"No, I'm not," Barry swore.

"I am never drinking with you again," said Kara.

"But we can still go out for karaoke night, right?" Barry asked.

"How can I say no to that?" Kara replied.

"Kara, no matter how you feel about me, I will always care for you," said Barry.

"Yeah, I mean, it's no big deal. It's just a phase," said Kara.

"For what it's worth, I think you're a great kisser," said Barry. "Honestly, I'm curious to know if you're a better kisser when you're not drunk."

"Are you asking for one, Barry?" Kara teased.

"Depends on you," said Barry.

"Keep up the flattery and maybe you'll get another one," Kara replied.

"Like I said, depends on you," said Barry.

"Do you want breakfast?" Kara offered.

"Don't worry. I can take care of that myself," said Barry. "But first, a little music to lighten the mood."

Barry turns on Kara's Bluetooth speaker and plays "Route 66." Kara watches as Barry uses his super speed to fry eggs and make toast. He flips the eggs in the air, went to put the bread on saucers, and then caught the eggs before they dropped. Barry pours Kara some orange juice as well. Knowing how hungry Kara can get, Barry keeps on going. He danced along as he kept on flipping and toasting. For added fun, he twirled Kara as if they were ballroom dancing. He flipped the eggs in the air and gave Kara the frying pan. Kara uses her super speed to catch the eggs.

"Whoa!" Kara exclaimed.

"Fun, huh?" Barry asked.

"Oh, very," said Kara. "I wish I can do this every morning."

"Well, I can crash here from now on if you want," said Barry. Realizing how that sounds, he corrects himself. "I mean, on the couch, of course. On the couch. If I crashed on the... that would be weird and... you know."

Kara laughed. _Why is it that we have so much in common_ , she wondered.

"Yeah, I know," she replied.

"Thanks, Kara," said Barry.

"For what?" asked Kara.

"For last night and today," said Barry. "I really needed this. Me and Iris... it's been hard for me. But I'm glad you came. I guess you can say we both needed new sources of sunlight. And we found it in each other."

Kara smiled.

"And thank you," said Kara. "For making me feel at home on your Earth. You really brighten my world, Barry Allen."

Barry smiled.

* * *

Later that morning, Barry had to meet up with Ralph at Jitters because he couldn't pay for his coffee. Barry left some money in the tip jar, but Ralph stole it behind his back.

"So, where were you earlier?" asked Ralph. "You weren't in Iris' apartment or Joe's house."

"Oh, I spent the night at Kara's," Barry answered.

"Whoa, hold on a second, rookie," Ralph reacted. "You were in bed with a gorgeous bombshell barely a week after breaking up with Iris? Wow, I didn't know you had it in you."

"What, no. It wasn't like that. She was drunk and she couldn't get home on her own. I slept on the couch," Barry explained. "And stop calling me rookie."

"Whatever, rookie," said Ralph. "So, if you and Kara are not sleeping together, do you think maybe you could give me her number?"

"Stay away from her, Ralph. I mean it," Barry warned him. "She's also in pain. I can't just..."

Suddenly, a man with a gun showed up behind them, pointing his gun at them.

"Both of you! Hand over your cash, now!" He demanded.

"Hey, haven't I seen you somewhere...?" Barry recognized him.

The mugger is the same one who tried to rob him back when he first got his powers. Barry remembered stealing his gun, taking off his clothes, and leaving a police officer with him.

"Hold on second," Barry said to the mugger.

Barry and Ralph now discuss Ralph's next lesson quietly.

"Let's see if The Flash taught you well. Muggers are Superhero 101," said Barry. "What's your plan?"

"Okay, how sweet would it be if I turned into a human slingshot?" Ralph suggested.

"Hey, I'm still robbing you guys!" The mugger reminded them.

"We will be right with you, sir," said Ralph, asking the robber to be patient.

Barry and Ralph keep on whispering to each other. Losing his patience, the mugger shoots. His bullet, however, bounces off Ralph and back at him, hitting his leg. He screams in pain as he drops to his knees.

"Well, our work here is done," said Ralph, satisfied.

"Whoa, hey. We can't just leave him. You just shot him," said Barry.

"I didn't shoot him. He shot him," said Ralph.

The mugger shoots again. Ralph had his hand up, which caught the bullet and bounced it back to the mugger. It hit his right butt cheek. He screamed again.

"Stop shooting him!" Barry said.

"I am not shooting him!" Ralph insisted.

"Ah! He shots my ass!" The mugger cried in pain.

"I'm taking him to the hospital," Barry said.

Barry helps the mugger stand up, all the while mumbling something like "I'm gonna stick a lightning bolt so far up your..." or something like that due to his annoyance with Ralph. Since Ralph was looking, Barry had to move at normal speed. Ralph just joked about the mugger being reformed since he "left his gun."

* * *

Team Flash's search for The Flash's mystery foe named DeVoe (heh, it rhymes) has been fruitless. So, Harry gathered some of the brightest minds of the multiverse to help them with their search. Cisco was there for the meeting. As it turned out, Harry's group of "friends" were just other versions of him. They were gonna communicate using multiverse holo-projectors.

Harry turned on the projector and started with the introductions. "From Earth-12, holder of 4 PhDs, author of the book _Everything is Meaningless, So Why Did I Buy This Book?_ , I give you Herr Harrison Wolfgang Wells."

Harrison Wolfgang Wells appeared in a 3D holographic form. This version of Wells is German and had white combed hair.

"Guten Tag," Wolfgang Wells greeted.

"Guten Tag," Harry greeted, playing along.

"Do you know that it amuses me that you think that saving your tiny world matters when the entire multiverse will inevitable be consumed in a fiery heat death?" Wolfgang Wells said.

"Dess?" Cisco questioned, because Wolfgang Wells' pronunciation of _death_ sounded like _dess_.

"That's what I said. Death," Wolfgang Wells said.

"Death," Harry said to Cisco, clarifying what Wolfgang Wells said.

"You are the little one they call Ciscar," said Wolfgang Wells, looking at the shorter man next to Harry.

"I'm 5'7''," said Cisco. "Guten Tag!"

Harry continues the introductions. "From Earth-47, I give you the billionaire, inventor, and publishing tycoon, general champion of speech, H. Lothario Wells."

H. Lothario Wells' hologram shows up. He has medium-length shaggy hair and wears a stylish red robe. He looked like he was occupied. He was talking to someone else about some "leopard print" stuff. Harry cleared his throat to capture his attention, and he did.

"Oh, golly. There you are," H. Lothario Wells started. "My apologies. It appears ya'll caught us red-handed here at the mansion on dress-up night. You know what they say. Intellect is the greatest aphrodisiac..."

"Ya, nobody says that," said Wolfgang Wells.

Cisco was feeling uncomfortable with all this, as seen by his awkward fake laugh.

Harry then introduces the final member of the meeting. "From the post-apocalyptic landscape of Earth-22, where man and machine have become one in order to survive, I give you Wells 2.0."

Wells 2.0's hologram appears. He wears military gear. The left half of his face, including his eye, as well as hands were replaced with machinery. His new eyepiece had a red glow, much like in sci-fi movies. He spoke in a deep, gravelly voice.

"Alright, let's make this quick," said Wells 2.0. "Reapers have raided our petrol supplies and stolen our water tanks. I'd like to smash them to bits."

"It's a party now," said H. Lothario Wells, excited that the whole gang is here.

Suddenly, another Wells entered the meeting. He looked like Gandalf the Grey from Lord of the Rings, complete with a grey robe, a grey pointy hat, long hair, long beard, and a staff.

"Forget not about me. It is I, Wells the Grey."

Harry turns off Wells the Grey's hologram.

"Bad connection," Harry said, coming up with an excuse.

"Good on you. That dude was strange," Wells 2.0 said as he ate what looks like a dead rat on a stick. The food he chews seems to go through a tube attached to the metal part of his face and transfers them to his mid-section.

Cisco started lecturing Harry about making friends with "himself," but Harry seems to think this is a good idea. Ando so, Cisco names them "Council of Wells," which Harry approved. They decided to return to discussing about finding DeVoe.

Cisco started. "Alright, guys. Here's how this is gonna..."

"Nein halt," Wolfgang Wells interrupted. "You're unnecessary. Also, you're not wanted, so off you go. Off you go. Off you go."

"Even I know when you got too many partners," said H. Lothario Wells.

"I may be half-machine, but you're all useless," Wells 2.0 grunted.

"Fine," said Cisco. He looks at Wells 2.0 and says, "You enjoy your roadkill. I'm gonna be eating my favorite chips."

"We had a Cisco on my Earth once," said Wells 2.0. "He was delicious."

"Ha!" Wolfgang Wells laughed, amused. "He ate the other Ciscar."

While Wolfgang Wells laughed in his own, odd way, Cisco grabbed his plate of chips and left. The Council of Wells was annoying him and disgusting him.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Central City, a metahuman named Mina Chaytan, a.k.a. Black Bison, was intercepting an armored vehicle that held one of three pieces of a bison necklace that belonged to the Sioux people. She had already killed one businessman who harbored the first piece. She brought to life a suit of armor to do it. She just had to find the other two.

Now, she brings to life a caveman statue inside the armored vehicle. It kills the guard inside and retrieves the second piece. The guard driving the vehicle was knocked out when the caveman opened the door at the wrong time.

The caveman gives Black Bison that piece of the necklace. Before she could get away, The Flash and Ralph showed up. Ralph was wearing a blue-grey leotard with a mask. The suit stretches when he does.

"Hello," Flash greeted. "Are you ready to go to jail?"

Black Bison said, "This doesn't belong in an auction house. It doesn't belong in someone's collection. It belongs to the Sioux people. My people."

"Mina, I know you've been through a lot," said Flash, trying to reason with her. "But this is not the way to..."

"I don't need to listen to men like you, Flash," Black Bison interrupted, ignoring the Scarlet Speedster. "A few weeks ago, something inside me changed. Changed for the better, for the more powerful. And now there's just the Black Bison."

The caveman grabs Flash and throws him away, away from its controller. While Flash fights the caveman, Black Bison gets in her car and drives away. Ralph puts one hand on the armored vehicle and grabs Black Bison's car's bumper with his other one, trying to stop her from getting away. His arm stretched more as Black Biston tried to break free from his grip.

The caveman whacks Flash with his club, sending him crashing to a pole. That pole was attached to a telephone line. The telephone wires started sparking and threatening to electrocute the bystanders nearby. The pole started to fall. A little girl tripped and was about to be crushed by the pole.

"Save her!" Flash yelled.

"But I can catch the meta," said Ralph, refusing to let Black Bison get away.

Flash tried to get up, but he was feeling too battered by the caveman to do move. Fortunately, Supergirl swoops in and grabs the girl before the pole could fall on her. She returns the girl to her family, who were happy to see that she was okay. Ralph manages to direct Black Bison towards another car, causing her to crash into it. Black Bison falls unconscious and the caveman she controlled turned back into a statue.

"Flash, are you okay?" Supergirl asked, offering her friend a hand.

"Well, I think I fractured a rib or two and my left knee was hit by a wooden club," Flash answered as he let his friend pull him up. "Thanks for coming."

"Sorry I was late. I had to help a little girl save her cat from a tree," said Supergirl.

Flash turns and faces Ralph, who was looking at the little girl who was almost hurt a few seconds ago. A part of him felt guilty for being responsible for her almost getting hurt.

"Our job is to protect people, Ralph. We always put them first, for their sake," said Flash. "We're lucky Supergirl showed up at the last second or that little girl would be in the hospital."

"Look, I'm sorry," Ralph apologized.

"I need you do better, Ralph," said Flash. "You want to be a hero, then you have to know what it really means to be one."

* * *

Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, Cisco returns to the Speed Lab to see Wolfgang Wells and Wells 2.0 arguing while Harry tried to maintain order in the meeting.

"Guys! Guys!" Harry shouted. "I think the best thing we can do is figure out what is DeVoe's goal, and from there..."

"Bah! It's a simple plan from a simple man," Wolfgang Wells scoffed.

"Why don't we use the Bates-Novik metod first?" Wells 2.0 suggested. "We determine why each meta developed their super powers, and then we smash them to bits."

"I've seen a lot of strange, but this takes all the cakes," Cisco muttered to himself, still bugged by the council's antics. "Okay, Council of Wells, how are we doing? Have we found our mystery foe yet?"

"No. We can't even agree on what methodology to use," said Harry.

"Wait, weren't there three of you?" Cisco asked, noticing that H. Lothario Wells was not present.

H. Lothario Wells' hologram returned. He seemed chipper and he was wearing a sailor's hat.

"Thanks for the merry-go-round, sweetheart. You know what I mean," said H. Lothario Wells, talking to somebody off-screen. Noticing that the council's meeting is still ongoing, he explains himself. "Sorry, I had to take care of some off-camera business..."

"OH, MY GOD!" Cisco reacted, horrified by the sight in front of him.

H. Lothario Wells' pants were down. Cisco and Harry had to cover the sight from their eyes.

"I can see your Frank and Beans," said Wolfgang Wells, telling the playboy Wells what is exposed.

"Come on, now. I do my best thinking commando. It's not like we all haven't seen it before," said H. Lothario Wells.

"I haven't seen it!" Cisco replied, still traumatized by the horrific sight.

And so, H. Lothario Wells did the world a favor. He pulls his pants up.

"Can we just get back to the task at hand? We need answers," said Harry.

"The best answer is always the simplest," said Wells 2.0. "Why don't we go to every DeVoe we can find and interrogate 'em?"

Wells 2.0 holds up a large blowtorch as a suggestion for an interrogation tool. Cisco was, once more, scared by the half-robotic Wells. Harry just rolls his eyes.

"Even the baby DeVoe?" H. Lothario Wells asked.

"Especially the baby DeVoe," Wells 2.0 answered darkly and seriously.

"Baby violence solves nothing," Wolfgang Wells said bluntly.

Tired of all the fighting and disagreements, Harry ends the meeting and turns off the multiverse holo-projector. Cisco, meanwhile, covers his eyes, trying to get the sight of H. Lothario Wells' "junk" out of his head.

"I think your junk has been burned into my brain," Cisco said, still covering his eyes.

"You're welcome," Harry said sarcastically.

* * *

It was a very long day for Team Flash. First, Black Bison escaped from CCPD using a tactical dummy armed with the latest police gear. Flash, Supergirl, and Ralph had to stop her from stealing the last piece of the necklace from Central City Museum. After a lengthy fight with a T-Rex skeleton, Flash manages to capture Black Bison by distracting her by throwing an artifact into the air, allowing him to cuff her quickly.

Barry and Kara visit Ralph in his P.I. office to speak to him.

"So, The Flash told me all about what happened at the museum. You chose to save a guard from a T-Rex and let Mina go," Barry said.

"Yeah, well, just like you said, protect people first," said Ralph.

"Well, I say you got the makings of a hero," said Kara.

"Thanks, 33-26-35," Ralph said, giving Kara's measurements.

Kara punches Ralph hard on the shoulder, feeling disturbed by his bad habit. Ralph was surprised that it hurt, considering his powers prevent him from being hurt.

"Ow," Ralph cried.

"Don't do that again," Kara warned him.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH** **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Barry and Kara head back to Kara's apartment building, planning to watch _Les Miserables_ , the musical remake, to be specific. The two bake popcorn. While they wait for the corn to pop, Kara decides to talk to Barry.

"It just keeps getting better and better every day here," Kara said happily.

"That's good to hear," said Barry.

"Except for Ralph. I don't really like him," Kara said bluntly.

"I feel you," Barry said with empathy. "But we can't change him. We can only change how he views the superhero life."

"How's Iris?" Kara asked.

"We're trying to be okay," said Barry. "But she's better at being professional than I am."

"She's just trying to hide her pain," said Kara.

"All this because my heart is split," said Barry.

"Well, you're talking to someone who knows what it feels like," said Kara. "I still have feelings for Mon-El. I still love James. But I also lo... like you."

"Lo or like?" Barry teased, knowing what Kara was about to say.

"What do you mean? I don't know what you mean. I don't even know what I mean," Kara babbled, pretending to be confused.

"Kara, I told you. It doesn't matter how you feel about me. It won't change anything between us," said Barry. "You and me, we'll always be who we've been from Day One, and I will forever be happy to have you in my life."

Kara smiled and, for some reason, slowly leaned closer. A gentle kiss was planted on Barry's lips. Afterwards, Kara felt awkward while Barry smiled.

"Mystery solved," said Barry. "You're an amazing kisser."

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Harry and Cisco attempt to reassemble the Council of Wells. The only reason, besides looking for DeVoe, as to why they're doing is because Cisco gave Harry some advice about friendship. Treat yourself with compassion, and then treat others with the same compassion.

"It appears that Simple Harry has come to insult us even more," Wolfgang Wells assumed.

"I didn't call to insult. I called to... apologize," said Harry.

"Apologize?" Wells 2.0 questioned. "Apologizing is punishable by banishment under Krung the Face Crusher."

"Look, I know you guys prefer to work alone. You don't want to work with other people. You think you're so smart, you can push them away. I can say that because I'm one of you," said Harry. "But if we're going to find our DeVoe, we have to work together. As... friends."

"Friendship is a baseless concept," said Wells 2.0. Being half-machine and living in a post-apocalyptic world does things to you.

"Just hear me out. I'm sure we can all find something we like in one another," said Harry. "Like you, Wells 2.0, you're clearly very resourceful and strong." He looks at H. Lothario Wells and says, "And you, you're very charismatic. I'm sure you can add top talent to your research teams." He looks at Wolfgang Wells and says, "And you, Herr Wells, you're very... blunt."

"Yeah, obviously," Wolfgang Wells said bluntly.

"So, can we just try to get along?" Harry suggested. "Work out your issues with one another."

H. Lothario Wells faces Wolfgang Wells and says, "Look, I'm sorry, man. I just thought you were too judgmental for your own good and you're a major killjoy and your theory on the behavioral upbringings of nano-serial killers was un-chill. The last thing was uncalled for. I guess I just think we could all lighten up some time. Just like Harry said. I'm charismatic. I mean, nothing wrong with spreading some love, am I right?"

"I am just simply implying that a man who wrote a theory on narcotics in molecular psychiatry is stupider than a theory by tiny babies. I guess that was uncalled for as well," said Wolfgang Wells, referring to H. Lothario Wells' theory. "I suppose I am someone you can consider indifferent and concerned about the negatives of everything. I guess I have forgotten that a brilliant man must observe all sides of everything, not just the bad side... and maybe even the best minds could lighten up a bit, as you say."

H. Lothario Wells looks at Wells 2.0 and says, "And I'm digging the whole creepy half-man, half metal vibe you got goin' on."

"My world is nothing but ash," Wells 2.0 said. "We fight to survive every single day and we lose a part of ourselves every single day. That is why I say friendship is meaningless. But I guess, allies are beneficial. Allies teach you respect. And I really respect that each one of you... has two eyes."

"Okay, we all agree on something. That's great. So, I hereby reconvene the Council of Wells," said Harry. "Now, about our DeVoe..."

"Perhaps if we were to combine the Bates-Novik method of our mutant friend here..." Wolfgang Wells said, referring to the cyborg Wells. "... with my models of statistical elimination."

"I'll do you one more. Maybe we could enhance your elimination model with a psycho profile based on DeVoe's previous actions. I could whip up a predictive algorithm," H. Lothario Wells suggested.

"Run it through my quantum cerebral chip. We'll find him in no time," said Wells 2.0.

"I'm starting to see why you called these guys," Cisco said to Harry, now feeling impressed by the idea of a council.

* * *

The next morning, the Council of Wells have found the DeVoe that Team Flash has been looking for. Harry and Cisco called everyone to come to S.T.A.R. Labs to see what the council has done. Barry, Iris, Kara, and Joe have arrived, but Caitlin has yet to appear.

Caitlin was five minutes out, making a private phone call.

 _"Winter is on the way, and the Snow Queen has come to play."_

Caitlin sighs, annoyed.

 _"Relax, Snow. It's just a bit of clever wordplay. Learn to lighten up."_

"Just listen to me," said Caitlin. "Flash and Friends have found DeVoe. The DeVoe who is destined to be one of Barry's greatest enemies."

 _"Well, well, well. That was fast."_

"No kidding," Caitlin replied, slightly amused by the speed pun. "It means we have to move up our timetable. It's time to dig up some dirt and feed it to the enemy."

 _"Consider it done. What should I tell the others?"_

"Tell them that it's time for some early Christmas shopping," said Caitlin. "The holidays are about to be quite festive for us."

 **I'm sure you remember how this episode ended. Team Flash visit the DeVoes and find Clifford DeVoe on a wheelchair. Well, we'll be continuing this story next time. Maybe in the Supergirl part, since Supergirl is still on Earth-1.**

 **Speaking of which, what do you think so far about Kara being on Earth-1?**

 **It may be too soon for Barry and Kara to start a romance since it's only been (in this timeline) a week since Barry and Iris broke up and he's still broken about it, but I'm trying my best. To handle emotions realistically (up to an extent) while not being afraid to do what I want to do.**

 **Just for the record, I really hate Ralph's habit of saying women's measurements out loud. It's inappropriate and NOT funny at all. I just put it here so Kara can punch him. A scolding glare from Barry wasn't enough for me.**

 **As for the Council of Wells, one complaint about them is that they're too goofy. Personally, I couldn't bring myself to make them more serious because I just love them too much. All I could do was give them extra lines of dialogue in their final scene to flesh them out just a little bit. Give Wolfgang Wells a moment of self-realization. Give H. Lothario Wells some understanding on the effects of his behavior. Gives Wells 2.0 an opening up moment, sharing his pain.**


	22. A Heart Divided

**I'm sorry it took a while, but I wanted to wait until after the finale of Arrow Season 6 before writing this.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, CallMeMiles, Ladyawesome45321, Darkwolfberlin, Aragorn II Elessar, lupo95gxd, AwesomeSauce, dragonfox123**

 ** _To Darkwolfberlin_: If Captain Canary is not your thing, then okay. I have to respect that. But I ship it, so I want to add their love story here.**

 ** _To AwesomeSauce_: Yeah, we all miss scenes of Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin together like Season 1. But I'm sorry. Kara stays on Earth-1 until she's ready to go home.**

 **"If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?" - Will Turner, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End**

At the half-destroyed SCPD precinct, Laurel Lance, a.k.a. Black Siren, sat in the interrogation room. The wall that she blew up in the room to free Alex Faust last month was almost completely repaired so the police can still interrogate criminals without them escaping. Thanks to the Green Arrow, Laurel Lance was outfitted with a sonic-dampening collar to prevent her from screaming.

Outside the room, Frank Pike watched her from the door window. He could hardly believe that the woman who almost destroyed the precinct five weeks ago was Quentin Lance's daughter, not to mention the former Black Canary.

"Captain."

Pike turned around to see Oliver Queen approach him.

"Mr. Mayor," Pike greeted him.

"How is she?" Oliver asked.

"Impatient," said Pike. "She's just itching to rile someone up."

"Well, she can lose patience at times," said Oliver.

"Hey, are you okay?" Pike asked, concerned for the mayor.

Oliver didn't say a word. He just looked inside to see Laurel twiddling her thumbs together, just aching to do something.

"I know this must be really hard for you," said Pike. "To have her back, only to be against the law. You being the mayor, being forced to ask the police to bring her to justice... I can't even imagine what's going on in your head right now."

"It is hard," Oliver admitted, which is actually the truth regardless whether it was the real Laurel or not.

"I hate to say this, but I'm glad Quentin's not here," said Pike, remembering his deceased friend. "He'd be heartbroken to see his daughter become like the people he swore to protect this city from."

Oliver sighed and hanged his head. As far as the city knew, Quentin Lance died of a sonic death trap set by Adrian Chase when he broke out of FBI custody. If Pike knew Laurel was the one who killed him, then the police captain would not be so gentle with her.

"Sara and her mother have just arrived at the train station, just so you know," Pike reported. "They'll be here shortly."

"Can I talk to her?" Oliver asked.

"You're the mayor. And she was your, well... something. Take all the time you need," said Pike.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Oliver enters the interrogation room and sits down across Laurel, who seemed finally pleased to have some company. Sitting in a dark, barely lit room all by herself for ours was as boring as it was frustrating.

"A green jacket, really?" Laurel started, noticing Oliver's casual clothing.

"I thought maybe you'd like to see me as just Oliver Queen, not Mayor Oliver Queen," said Oliver.

"I'm just saying, the people already suspect you're the Green Arrow. Wearing that color all the time is gonna make it even more obvious," said Laurel.

"Well, before the island, I've always liked green," said Oliver. "I guess you can say my favorite color foreshadowed my future as the Green Arrow."

"Funny," Laurel said, although with some honesty. She did think it was kinda funny.

"Did you tell anyone?" asked Oliver.

"No," said Laurel. "I backed up your story. I was captured by the Green Arrow. No one knows I was visiting William."

"William likes you," Oliver mentioned. "You still scare him, but he said if he could play video games with you again, he would."

"Well, too bad I'm going to Iron Heights," Laurel replied.

"I'm sorry," said Oliver.

"So, Ollie, are we ever gonna talk about that kiss?" asked Laurel. "Because if I recall correctly, you kissed me while you and Felicity were on a break. You don't want to end up like Ross Gellar, do you?"

Oliver laughed a little at that pop culture reference. He, Laurel, Tommy, and Sara used to love watching _Friends_ together.

"Well, the difference is that I'm the one who told Felicity that we needed a break," said Oliver. "And yeah, I know kissing someone else while on break is pretty much the same as cheating on someone."

"Only you're cheating on someone else with Laurel Lance instead of the other way around," Laurel said, feeling amused.

"Yeah, I do not need to be reminded of that," Oliver said, ashamed of who he was in the past.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt your little feelings?" Laurel teased.

"You are having way too much fun, aren't you?" Oliver guessed.

"With you, Ollie, always," Laurel answered.

"Look, about that kiss, I don't exactly know what happened. All I wanted was to get to know you, and then when I saw that you're exactly like Laurel, well, almost exactly like her, I guess I lost control of myself," said Oliver.

"Same," Laurel admitted.

"I'm sorry," Oliver apologized. "It's not fair for me to do that just because you had the same history as my Laurel."

"I can't blame you," said Laurel.

"But maybe I can still have the chance to get to know you for who you really are," said Oliver. "If you cooperate, you can have a second chance."

"Why? Because you want to get away from Felicity Smoak?" Laurel assumed.

"It's not like that," said Oliver. "Like I promised last year, I wanted to help you. I know you can't be like my Laurel, but if you're anything like her, which you are, then I know there's still good in you. I could see it. When you told me that you lost your Oliver, I saw the way you looked at me. No mind games. Just pure emotion."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be good," said Laurel. "I've been a bad girl for nearly four years, and I love it. You saw me snap a man's neck just like that. Does that look like someone who has any good in her? Does it, Ollie?"

Instead of continuing the sweet talk, Oliver decided to ask her the big question.

"Why did you kill Quentin?" Oliver asked.

"He hit me in the head with a stick and left me to die on Lian Yu," Laurel reminded him. "It's called payback."

"You screamed into his ear until his brain exploded," Oliver recalled. "That's not payback. That's personal."

Laurel hangs her head for a moment before explaining.

"As you already know, on my Earth, you were the one who died on the Gambit, not your father," said Laurel. "When your... _his_ father came back home, my father became worse. He blamed Robert for Oliver bringing Sara on the Gambit and leading her to her death. No matter what Robert did or said, dad insisted on being a complete jerk. He drank more. He yelled at people more. He even yelled at me. I got tired of it. So, I left Starling City and moved to Central City for that fresh start."

"So, you're saying that seeing anyone who looks like your father is gonna make you edgy," Oliver guessed.

"Throw that with the whole knocking-me-out-and-leaving-me-to-die-on-an-island-full-of-explosives thing, and I have more than enough reason to yell at him like I never did before," said Laurel.

Oliver was definitely not in the mood to talk friendly with her anymore. He always felt a bit of contempt towards her for murdering Quentin, but now that he was starting to feel full contempt towards her. Still, he couldn't help but feel bad for her. Her own father took his own anger out on her all because Earth-2 Robert Queen is the father of Oliver Queen, the man who is "responsible" for Sara's death.

Before Oliver could say another word, Pike showed up.

"Sara and her mother are here, Mr. Mayor," he said.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Oliver leaves the interrogation room to see Sara and Dinah Lance just waiting to talk to Laurel. Dinah looked through the door window to see for herself. Her own daughter, just sitting right there. So close.

"I can't believe this," Dinah said, feeling slightly rejoiced and about to cry. "It's really her."

"Mrs. Lance," Oliver called. "I am sorry to call you at such a bad time."

"If I had the chance to see my daughter alive and well again, then no time is a bad time," said Dinah.

"I have to warn you," said Oliver. "The Laurel we got back is not the same we lost. You've heard about what she's done."

"I know," said Dinah. "But I can help her. I'm her mother. She'll listen to me."

"I hope," said Oliver.

"And Oliver... thank you for being by her side when she was the Black Canary," Dinah thanked him.

Oliver was confused at first, but Dinah's smile immediately told him what she meant. She knows that he's the Green Arrow. But with Roy operating out on the streets while he's in the mayor's office, everyone should've been starting to think that the photo was a lie. Yet, Dinah seemed so sure.

"Oh, she knows," Sara confirmed. "Your revealing the Black Canary's identity. That photo of you in the Green Arrow suit. How close you and Laurel were. She connected the dots."

Dinah goes in first. Sara stayed outside to talk to Oliver, considering what he revealed to her when he told her that Laurel Lance has been captured.

"It's not Laurel," Sara said sadly, remembering what Oliver told her.

"She's _a_ Laurel, just not our Laurel," said Oliver.

"Even still, I can't imagine Laurel ever being this... this... monster," said Sara, horrified to think that any version of her sister would be someone this evil.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Dinah sits down and looks at Laurel with joy in her eyes. Laurel, however, just glared at her, as if she did something wrong. Dinah had to drop her smile when her daughter's frown started to make her feel a little sad.

"Are you not happy to see me, Laurel?" Dinah asked.

"I can't say I am, considering the circumstances," Laurel said, as if she felt scorn against her own mother.

"What happened to you, sweetie? Why are you doing this?" Dinah asked. "This is a miracle, and you're wasting it."

"Do you ever know what it's like to die, mom?" Laurel asked.

Dinah didn't say a word. She has never been a victim of death like her daughters.

"It feels like everything suddenly becomes clear, only to live with that relief for a few seconds," said Laurel. "I had everything ripped away from me before I died, and it hurt so much."

"What are you talking about?" Dinah asked, confused. "You had everything. Your father. Your sister. Friends. Being the Black Canary. Oliver was right there when you died."

Laurel had to keep pretending to be Earth-1 Laurel Lance, and knowing some details of her life including the fact that Oliver was there on her deathbed would help her sell the act. She tried to find ways to mix her life and her doppelganger's life to make sense in her words.

"All that didn't matter when I woke up," said Laurel. "Every dark thought, every dark feeling inside me, all of it just wanted to get out. So, I let it. And it felt good."

"This can't who you are, darling," Dinah said hopefully, refusing to believe that the sadistic criminal in front of her is her daughter.

"You let me, remember? You left us, remember?" Laurel reminded her. "What, did you think that I've gotten over it? Well, death has shown me that I can never forgive you for that. My life was already hell after the Gambit went down. You made it worse."

"I thought we were finally past this," said Dinah. "You can't mean this, sweetie."

"Did you even ask Ollie about the truth of how Quentin really died?" Laurel asked, smiling a sadistic smile at Dinah.

"Laurel, don't talk to me about that," Dinah pleaded, still hurting from Quentin's death.

"I killed him," Laurel revealed.

"No. No. No..." Dinah cried, refusing to believe this is true.

"I screamed into his ear, screamed as loud as I wanted to until his brain turned to mush and his ears bled out," Laurel said sadistically. "And I enjoyed every second of it..."

"No!" Dinah cried as she ran out of the room.

Laurel smiled as she watched her crying "mother" leave the interrogation room. The black-clad metahuman was clearly enjoying herself.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Dinah came out of the interrogation room crying. Sara quickly hugged her to comfort her. Oliver has been standing closer to the door the whole time, listening to Dinah's conversation with Laurel. It hurt him to see Laurel try so hard to hurt her mother, even if it's not exactly her mother.

"I am very sorry, Mrs. Lance," Oliver apologized.

"That woman in there, that's not my daughter," Dinah said sadly.

"I know," Oliver said with sorrow.

"Mom, why don't you wait in the car?" Sara suggested.

"I promise you, Mrs. Lance. I will help your daughter, no matter what," Oliver promised, even if the Laurel in the interrogation room isn't really Dinah's daughter.

"Thank you, Oliver," said Dinah. "For what it's worth, I've always wished you and her got back together. She was her best self with you."

Pike escorts a still crying Dinah back to her car, leaving Sara with Oliver. After the two nodded at each other, Sara decided to speak to her sister's doppelganger.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Sara sits down across Laurel, who glared at her with anger. Sara can tell that her face must be a big discomfort for Laurel's eyes. Sara could not deny that seeing Laurel's face was affecting her as well. But she had to hold back her emotions, considering what she has learned.

"Ollie told you who I really am?" Laurel asked.

"That you're from Earth-2, yeah," said Sara.

"You must be so disappointed," said Laurel.

"How can I not?" Sara replied. "Even if you weren't just some doppelganger, I'd be disappointed that my sister has become a criminal."

"So, what? No punch in the face? No knife to the throat? Nothing?" Laurel asked. "You're just gonna sit there and talk to me? Pfft! So much for being an assassin."

"What did my doppelganger do to you?" Sara asked curiously. "Judging by the way you look at me, I'm guessing my face is a nuisance."

"Your doppelganger, my sister, she was an ungrateful, selfish slut," Laurel growled, glaring daggers at Sara. "Always getting on my nerves. Always being the bad girl, testing my temper. Not to mention always trying to steal my Ollie away from me."

"Sounds like I was no different on Earth-2," Sara commented.

"Yeah, well, unlike you, she never came back after the Gambit sank," said Laurel. "So, all I can remember is hating you, hating _her_ with every ounce of my being for being on that boat with my boyfriend."

"Don't you hate your Ollie for cheating on you?" asked Sara.

"I don't know!" Laurel shouted, slamming her hands on the table. "He never came back! I don't know how to feel about him! Do I hate him more than I grieve for him? I don't know. Do I grieve him more than I hate him? I don't know. All I know is that you... _she_... started it. And now, here I am."

"I wish I could hate you for making a mockery of my sister's name, but now... I just pity you," said Sara.

"Pity me at your own good," Laurel warned her.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but you're done hurting and killing people," said Sara.

"Are you?" Laurel retorted.

"Okay, that's low," Sara reacted.

"Anything more you want to ask?" asked Laurel.

"Did you and Oliver have a moment?" Sara asked. "'Cause I look at both your faces, and I can tell you're acting like bad kids who are trying to hide an affair."

Laurel smirks for a second and says, "It was just the one kiss. What can I say? It seems like the universe, or multiverse, is always looking for ways for Ollie and I to find each other, no matter which Earth we come from."

"So, you saying you and Ollie have the hots for each other?" Sara teased.

"It was a mistake that will never ever happen again," Laurel said with a serious tone in her voice. "This isn't fun anymore."

"Well, sorry to ruin your day, not that it already is," Sara sassed.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Sara exits the interrogation room. Like before, Oliver was listening. Sara had a smug look on her face. She had a feeling that her "Oliver and Earth-2 Laurel have the hots for each other" theory is true after all.

"Don't," Oliver warned her, knowing what she was gonna say.

"Thanks, Ollie," said Sara.

"But it's not Laurel," said Oliver.

"I know. I meant, thank you for giving me this. I needed it, real Laurel or not," said Sara. "But are you sure you want to help her? Can't you just call Cisco and have him send her back to her Earth?"

"I made her a promise, Sara," said Oliver. "Like I made a promise to my son."

"Felicity told me you gave up the hood and gave it to Roy," Sara mentioned. "How is he, by the way?"

"Honestly, he's a better leader than I am," Oliver said half-jokingly.

"Well, the newbies are a bunch of loose cannons. Roy was no different. Figures they'd get along," said Sara. "But what about you? Are you sure you made the right choice?"

"I don't want to deprive William of a father. I'm all he has now," said Oliver.

"What about Felicity?" asked Sara. "She's practically the mom, isn't she?"

"She hasn't hanged out with William ever since I told her she and I needed a break," said Oliver.

"Do you really love her, Ollie?" asked Sara.

"How can you ask that, Sara? Of course, I love Felicity," said Oliver. "Or are you implying that Laurel's presence threatens that?"

"Depends on who you choose," said Sara.

Sara returns to the car to comfort her mother. Oliver just stared at Laurel, who stared at him back. She just smirked at him with that playful smile, while he just looked at her with concern. For her and for himself. Can his heart truly handle having her around?

* * *

In Felicity's apartment, Felicity was working on starting her new business that she planned to run with Curtis. She called it Helix Dynamics, thanks to Alena betraying Cayden James and Helix. Her peaceful night was interrupted by knocking. She opens the door and sees Oliver.

"Uh, hey," Felicity greeted. "Well, um, come in."

The two sit down on the couch for a conversation. It was awkward for them, especially considering this is the couch where they sat when Oliver decided they needed a break from each other.

"So, how'd it go with Sara and her mom?" asked Felicity.

"Sara feels a little bit better, but her mom is horrified," Oliver answered. "Laurel told her the truth about what really happened to Quentin."

"Ouch," Felicity reacted. "So, when's Laurel getting transferred to Iron Heights?"

"Tomorrow morning," Oliver answered. "But I didn't come here to talk about Laurel. I came here to talk about us."

"Us? Or _us_ us?" asked Felicity.

" _Us_ us," Oliver answered. "Felicity, I love you. That's never gonna change. But if we're gonna make this work, no more secrets. Yes, I know that's hypocritical of me, but I'm not the one who kept secrets that led us to a temporary break from one another."

"I promise," Felicity replied. "So, how about..."

"Laurel visited William," Oliver revealed. "That's how I captured her."

"Ah... oh," Felicity reacted, surprised.

"And I kissed her," Oliver confessed.

"O-kay?" Felicity replied awkwardly.

"But she's not my Laurel," said Oliver. "Which means there's one woman in my life for me. That's you, Felicity."

Oliver kisses Felicity, who kisses him back.

"So, the break's over?" asked Felicity.

"It's over," Oliver confirmed.

The two continued to kiss. Felicity kissed him so hard that she pushed him down and on his back. Oliver didn't mind. After a very stressful night, all he wanted was to enjoy this moment with Felicity.

* * *

Back at the SCPD, Laurel has been staring at the door for a long time, even after Oliver left. Making sure that no one was looking, she takes out a paper clip from under her sleeve and picks the lock. However, since the collar around her neck can only be opened by remote control, she had to escape another. Fortunately, she hid something in her shoe. It was a small rock with a glowing symbol on it.

"This better work," said Laurel.

And she disappeared.

Pike returns to the interrogation room only to see that Laurel is not there.

He grabs his radio and says, "This is Captain Pike. Laurel Lance has escaped. I repeat. Laurel Lance has escaped. I want patrols on every city block!"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Laurel, meanwhile, was just right outside Cayden James' base of operations. She puts the magic stone away and makes a phone call. She managed to retrieve her phone from the precinct before she made her escape.

 _"So, you escaped? Well done."_

"You gave me that stone, remember?" Laurel reminded. "And like you said, only one millisecond into the future to avoid being detected by the Time Bureau."

 _"And since we can monitor their activities, we know they can never see us."_

"Well, Cayden James is coming back next week to execute the next stage of his plan," Laurel reported. "I assume I'll be playing along, as always."

 _"Not only that. It's time for Roy Harper's secret to be exposed to his team."_

"And so what if Team Arrow finds out he has a robotic arm?" Laurel questioned.

 _"I'm sending you something special. Specialized EMP discs specifically designed to shut that arm down. He'll be a liability to his team."_

"And knowing Ollie, he won't be too happy about that," said Laurel. "Have the package sent to me in a nice little bow. It's a very special one, after all."

 **Well, that's about it. I hope this was worth the wait. I also hope that Laurel's meeting with Earth-1 Sara and Earth-1 Dinah Lance met your expectations.**

 **What do you think?**


	23. FireStein

**Let's see how the Legends are doing. Just so you know, I'm not bringing Damien Darhk back, so Legends 3x05 is pretty much non-existent. Although, I have been wondering when I can bring Rip Hunter back into the picture.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Aragorn II Elessar, Ladyawesome45321, CallMeMiles, lupo95gxd**

 ** _To lupo95gxd_: I understand that you have some issues with my re-writing of Earth-2 Laurel Lance's history, but I'm sticking with it. As for Earth-2 Quentin, well, I'm not really so sure about anything other than E-2 Laurel missed him and because of that she didn't want Prometheus to hurt E-1 Quentin. As for if E-2 Oliver cheated on Laurel with Sara, well, I know Laurel shouldn't grieve for him, but here we are. Maybe all I can say is that E-2 Laurel has a slightly different perspective on the Oliver/Sara thing because of her rage and she blames both of them. E-1 Laurel only blamed Oliver.**

 **"No one is untouchable." - Hugo Strange, Batman: Arkham City**

You would think that separating Jefferson Jackson and Martin Stein's psychic link would be hard, but it is way harder than you think. When Ray tried to transfer the half of Firestorm within Martin to Jax, they not only caused an explosion in the lab but they also created a, as Ray would say, Freak Friday situation. That's right... Jax and Martin have switched minds. Martin sounds like a teenager. Jax sounds like a nuclear physicist.

Worse, they're bickering on the bridge where the rest of the team are right now.

The reason now is a bad time is because the team came back from a disastrous Hollywood gala. Helen of Troy, the latest anachronism, was causing all men to fight for her, including Ray, Nate, and Mick. The gala turned into a war zone and the Legends had to flee.

"Hey, you wanted to leave the team. I'm just giving you what you want," said Jax.

"I never specifically said that I wish to resign from the Legends, Jefferson," said Martin. "I said that I was ready to close this chapter of my life."

"Same difference, Grey," Jax replied.

Nate was failing to hold back his laughter. This Freak Friday situation with Jax and Stein was just too funny not to laugh at. Sara rolls her eyes as she buries her face in her hands, growing tired of all these shenanigans.

"I am surrounded by the children," said Sara.

"Says the playgirl who is crushing on Snart," Jax responded.

"You're lucky you're in Martin's body, Jax, because if you weren't, I'd really hurt you right now," Sara said threateningly.

"Just punch Jax and maybe he'll feel the pain when he gets back in his body," Zari suggested.

"I would prefer not to feel cracked teeth and bleeding gums for the duration of this fiasco, Ms. Tomaz," said Martin.

"Okay, that's enough," said an exasperated Sara. "We have a crisis here. Kuasa and that magic girl are not gonna let us leave"

"What about Rip?" asked Ray.

"What _about_ Rip?" Sara replied.

"You're still holding him in the brig as if he's some criminal," Ray reminded her.

"He's a Time Bureau agent, Ray, not the captain of this ship," said Sara.

"And no pigs allowed on this ship," Mick added.

"He came to this specific time period alone for a reason," said Ray. "Shouldn't we at least hear him out?"

"Fine, but if he asks for his time courier back, don't give it to him," said Sara.

"No need. I have a backup."

Rip Hunter just walks on to the bridge with another time courier in hand. He enters the captain's office and pours himself a glass of scotch. The Legends decided to listen to him before they judge him.

"Not to be sentimental, but I missed this place," Rip said, feeling nostalgic at the moment.

"We'd love to reminisce with you, but your Time Bureau is on our tail," said Sara.

"Well, I'll get to the point then," said Rip. "When I permitted the Legends to keep the Waverider..."

"No one perms us to do anything," Nate insisted, throwing shade at Rip.

"I had an ulterior motive," Rip confessed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sara replied sarcastically.

"For the past five years, I have been chasing a phantom," Rip continued. "A name whispered across time and in every language. Mallus."

"A phantom called Mollusk? An evil shellfish?" Nate questioned, mishearing Rip.

"Mall-us," Rip corrected. "An ancient demon with a sole purpose to wreck havoc across time. Now, the anachronisms are the result of you breaking time..."

"Her idea," Mick said, pointing at Sara.

Sara rolls her eyes. All fingers keep pointing at her when it comes to who broke time.

"But these outliers you have encountered, they were certainly recruited by Mallus," said Rip. "The Time Bureau is a bureaucracy and lacks the imagination to understand the particular threat. Director Bennett objects to my crusade."

"Well, these so-called outliers are trying to keep us from fixing anachronisms," said Sara. "You got this Mallus to worry about, but we have a problem of our own. We have to find Helen, get her on the ship, and return her to her time."

" _Good news, Legends. I have found where Eddie Rothberg is keeping Helen of Troy,_ " Gideon reported.

"Well, in that case, let's go right now," Ray said.

Ray, Nate, and Mick were getting ready to rescue Helen, but Sara raised her finger and stopped them. The look on her face meant that she was about to say something motherly.

"After what happened at that party, you three are grounded," said Sara. "Zari, Amaya, and I are gonna go and get Helen."

"And what's to stop you from succumbing to Helen's charms?" Jax asked the captain.

Sara was trying so hard to resist the urge to punch Jax, all because he was in the body of an old man. Sara whispered to herself "later."

"After you return with Helen, I assume we will be pursuing Kuasa and her magical ally?" Rip hoped.

"Look, Rip, as much as we miss you, we don't know if we can trust you," said Sara. "Especially since you won't get that stiff bitch girlfriend of yours off our backs."

"Well, would it help if I were to call off my _girlfriend_ from her obsessive pursuit?" Rip offered.

Sara tilts her head with slight doubt in her eyes and says, "Okay."

* * *

While Sara, Amaya, and Zari are out to retrieve Helen, Jax and Stein are in the engine room, trying to make repairs. Jax, however, was having a hard time doing what he does best because of elderly limitations.

"I can't even get my hands in this console, let alone handle the wiring," Jax complained. "How am I supposed to fix something if my fingers don't even work?"

"It's called arthritis, Jefferson," said Martin. "And just so you know, I don't enjoy being inside your body any more than you enjoy being inside my body."

For some reason, Jax started laughing. To hear this kind of juvenile laughter coming out of an old man was truly a strange sight.

"Do not be so puerile," said Martin.

"C'mon, Grey. Don't pretend like you weren't having the time of your life at that party," Jax teased.

"I... I don't catch your meaning," said Martin, acting innocent.

"Telepathic link," Jax reminded him. "And I can tell, if you weren't married, you and Ms. Lemarr would be doing the nasty in the past-y..."

"I'll have you know that Ms. Lemarr is my hall pass," Martin informed him.

"Clarissa gave you a freebie?" Jax asked, surprised.

"It was her idea. Something to spice up our marriage," Martin explained. "She picked Jean-Claude Van Damme. Thinking the whole exercise was ridiculous, I chose Hedy Lemarr, never thinking I'd actually get the chance..."

"'Cause she's dead?" Jax asked bluntly. "She's not dead here."

"Well, even if I get the opportunity, our priority is Helen of Troy," said Martin. "Plus, now with this Mallus threat on our hands, I'm beginning to reconsider the date of my retirement."

"Don't let Rip decide how to live your life, Grey," said Jax. "Now, how about you help me with this? I need to check the bottom of this boiler. Hand me the socket wrench?"

* * *

Things just got even worse in the blink of an eye. Shortly after the girls returned with Helen, the Waverider shuts down. Since Hedy Lemarr quit acting to work as an operator for Warner Brothers, she couldn't invent the technology that would become half of what the Waverider's systems. Martin (in Jax's body) had to convince her to go back to acting. Unfortunately, Nora Darhk was following them.

She chased them to an empty studio, where Rip Hunter was waiting with a dozen Time Bureau agents and the other Legends - White Canary, Atom, Heat Wave, Citizen Steel, and Jax (in Martin's body).

"It would seem I am outnumbered and outgunned," Nora observed.

"Where is your master?" asked Rip. "I'd like to speak to him."

"Mallus is everywhere and nowhere, refracted in every moment of time. He is dead. He is arisen. And he will come again," Nora answered.

"Very cryptic, but I demand to speak to him," said Rip.

"Very well," Nora agreed.

Suddenly, Nora started to move like crazy, as if something inside her was trying to escape. Her eyes glowed black and a voice of a demon escaped from her lips. She had allowed Mallus to take possession of her.

"Director Hunter," Mallus greeted. "A pleasure to meet you."

"I am not here to speak to your puppet. I think it's about time you and I met face-to-face," said Rip.

Mallus laughs evilly and says, "You cannot look upon my true form and live. While you are hopelessly mortal, I am a god."

"A bad guy with a god complex. How original," White Canary commented.

Nora closes her eyes as he regains control of herself. The Time Bureau agents kept their guns trained on her. Rip asked one of his agents to cuff her. If Mallus can communicate through her only, then they could use her to flush the demon out.

"Have you even wondered where I got my magic from?" Nora asked.

"Oh, I know very well who you are... Eleanor Darhk," said Rip.

"Darhk?" White Canary questioned. "Wait, so you are..."

"The offspring of the man who murdered your sister, yes," said Nora. "Shame Director Hunter chose to leave that information out."

Nora touches the face of the agent cuffing her. She sucked the life out of him until he was nothing but a lifeless husk. This prompted the other agents to open fire, but Nora protected herself with a magical shield. She then uses telekinesis to disarm the agents, leaving them without weapons. So, the agents had to settle for up-close combat.

Nora, however, trashed all of them without batting an eye.

She magically lifted one agent in the air and threw him towards two other agents.

Four agents came at her from all directions, but she unleashed a burst of magic that sent them flying backwards.

Heat Wave fires his Heat Gun, but Nora captures the fire in her hand and uses it to burn an agent alive. Atom fired two ion blasts, but Nora redirected them towards two agents.

She uses her magic to push Atom and Heat Wave away, sending them crashing towards a pile of supplies.

One of the unconscious agents woke up and attacked, but Nora magically lifted him up in the air, turned him up-side down, and smashed him to the ground, snapping his neck.

The last agent standing got the life sucked out of him.

"She's good," Atom commented as he tried to pick himself up.

"Not really," said Martin.

"I meant good at being bad," said Atom.

The other two unconscious agents wake up and attack, but Rip intervened, using a Time Grenade. Once it detonated, everyone in the room, including the Legends, are frozen in time. Rip, being the one who threw the grenade, was still moving. He tried to subdue Nora Darhk up-close, but just as he was about to, she moved.

Nora magically pushes Rip towards the wall, knocking him out.

The Time Grenade's effects soon wore off. By the time they did, Nora was magically choking the two remaining agents, much like a Darth Vader Force Choke. She did the same to them as she did to another agent and smashed their heads to the floor, killing them instantly.

"Ah, that feels rejuvenating," Nora said, feeling relaxed after so much carnage.

All the Time Bureau agents are dead, except for Rip, who is just asleep. The Legends could barely move after seeing what they just saw. Good thing Hedy Lemarr had run away.

* * *

Back on the Waverider, Zari and Amaya were trying close the ship's door manually since the power was out. Amaya gave Helen a knife to protect herself. Unfortunately, Kuasa had boarded the ship. She grabs Zari in a choke hold and prepares to kill her, until Amaya showed up.

"Let her go," Amaya demanded.

Kuasa throws Zari to the wall, knocking her out. Amaya taps into the power of the bear.

The two started to fight. The fight went from the cargo bay to the hallway. Amaya is strong and agile, but Kuasa was fluid enough to keep up. Kuasa dodges all of Amaya's high kicks. She then grabs Amaya, spins, and then pushes her with force. Amaya counters with a punch to the side followed by a kick to the stomach.

Kuasa pushes Amaya to the wall and tries to kick her in the face, but Amaya dodges her incoming foot. Kuasa hits her with a high kick, but Amaya counters with a roundhouse kick. Kuasa blocks Amaya's punch and flips her up and over herself. Amaya falls hard, but still has the energy to fight.

"You are a disgrace to every Totem bearer who has come before you. You have no right to wield its power," said Amaya.

"I have every right to this Totem and to yours," said Kuasa.

"This Totem belongs to my family," said Amaya. "Only my blood may bear it."

"And they do," said Kuasa. "You gave it to your daughter, and she was supposed to give it to me. But instead, it rests on my little sister's throat."

Amaya becomes shocked by what she just heard. Her granddaughter, Mari McCabe, has a sister?

"That's impossible..."

"That I am your granddaughter?" Kuasa questioned. "What do you know of the future? I told you that I couldn't kill you without killing myself."

Suddenly, Kuasa gets stabbed in the back by a knife. That knife came from Helen, who managed to sneak up on the water-wielding assassin. Kuasa transforms into water and escapes through the ship's floor grates.

* * *

Back in Hollywood, the fight against Nora Darhk continues.

Atom fired an ion blast at the same time Heat Wave fired his Heat Gun. Nora captures both the ion blast and the fire in her hands. Citizen Steel steels up to fight her head-on. Nora throws both the fireball and the ion energy ball at Citizen Steel, creating an explosion that knocks out him and Atom and Heat Wave.

"I blame you," White Canary said to her former captain.

"Just help me here," said Rip.

Rip fires his energy gun repeatedly at Nora, who continues to shield herself from harm. Sara climbs up some platforms and grabs on a rope hanging from the ceiling. She swings towards Nora. She manages to kick her from above, knocking the magic wielder down to the floor. This didn't stop Nora from using her magic to push Sara away and send her crashing to a crate.

Meanwhile, Martin and Jax remained hidden from the fight. They couldn't merge because of the possible nuclear catastrophe that could be triggered by their Freaky Friday situation. Unexpectedly, Hedy Lemarr shows up.

"I told you to run," said Martin.

"And I didn't listen," said Hedy. She looks at Jax (in Martin's body) and says, "You must be his other half. You two need to merge your powers."

"We can't. It could cause a catastrophic nuclear reaction. Everybody could die," Martin said, refusing to experiment.

"You have to become the nuclear man," Hedy urged them.

"It's Firestorm, not Nuclear Man," Jax corrected her. "And we'd have to be crazy to attempt a Freak Friday merge."

"Yes, but yours could be the case of quantum entanglement," said Hedy. "Which means the particles in your body are mirrored by those of your atomic companion, which means..."

"If we merge, we can still create a stable nuclear reaction," Martin realized.

"Sometimes, you have to be crazy to burn bright," Hedy said, quoting Martin's words that persuaded her to continue her acting career.

Nora disarms Rip and back-kicks him away from her. White Canary tried to attack her from behind, but Nora used her magic to freeze her in place. Nora puts a hand on White Canary's shoulder and begins to siphon the life out of her. White Canary shouts in pain as she can feel her life force being taken out of her body.

"So, this is the famous White Canary," Nora said, unimpressed. "Bye-bye, birdie."

Suddenly, a blast of fire heads Nora's way. She had to let go of White Canary to use both hands to keep the fire blast at bay. The fire blast came from Firestorm. Instead of Jax, it was Martin wearing the suit. It was an odd result of their _Freak Friday_ merge. Nora exerts her power as she takes a few steps forward, overpowering the fire.

Jax (now the voice in Stein's head) tried to motivate his partner. " _C'mon, Grey! Drive her back!_ "

Martin manages to increase the power of his fire blast. Nora skids backwards as she struggles to shield herself from the fire. Channeling the spirit of Mallus, Nora gains even more power and begins to overpower Firestorm's fire.

"Jefferson, I don't think I can do this. In case you haven't noticed, I am an old man," Martin said doubtfully.

" _Yeah, that's true, but you got this. You've been there for me when I needed you, and now I'm here for you. If I can do it, you can do it too,_ " Jax said positively. " _C'mon, Grey! Light 'em up! C'mon!_ "

Martin unleashes as much power as he can throw, overpowering Nora and sending her flying high towards a scaffolding. She gets up and takes out her Time Stone, preparing to exit this point in time.

"This is not over," Nora said before vanishing.

Firestorm splits up.

"Please tell me FireStein is a thing," Nate started.

"Oh, my God," said Martin (from Martin's mouth). "I... have to pee."

"And I do not," Jax said happily (from Jax's mouth).

"You did it!" Hedy cheered.

"You're a genius," Martin complimented her. "Forming Firestorm has restored us to our rightful bodies."

"Guys!" Atom called.

Atom was holding an unconscious White Canary in his arms. She was out cold due to the huge loss of life force.

* * *

After rushing Sara to the medical bay for treatment, the Legends regroup in the bridge where Rip was sulking due to guilt. All he wanted was to find and stop Mallus. Instead, Sara almost died.

"I am truly sorry about this," Rip apologized.

"Hey, you were just doing what you thought was right," said Jax.

"Tell that to the 12 dead agents that had to be transported back to the Time Bureau," Rip said sadly.

"Speaking of the Time Bureau," said Ray. "You don't think they're gonna..."

A temporal gate opened. Ava Sharpe, Director Bennett, and another agent from the Time Bureau walked on to the Waverider.

"Director Bennett," Rip greeted.

"Director Hunter," Bennett greeted him with contempt. "You have called your last shift. I never should have sanctioned the previous mission."

"But the mission proved that Mallus is real," said Rip.

"Explain it to the tribunal," Bennett said, not caring at all about Mallus. "In the meantime, you are being detained and suspended from active duty."

"You can't detain me. I created the Bureau," Rip argued.

"Then you of all people should know that no one is exempt from its rules," said Bennett.

The third agent grabs Rip and walks him towards the temporal gate, until the Legends stood in the way, literally.

"Whoa, you guys can't just barge in here and arrest him," said Jax.

"Step aside, Mr. Jackson, or we will be forced to detain you as well for grand theft," Ava threatened him.

"You are a very mean lady," Nate insulted.

"Thank you," Ray replied, glad someone agreed with him.

"We are offering you idiots a deal," said Ava. "Let us take Rip Hunter into custody and we will no longer pursue you. Resist and you will join him in incarceration."

"What would Sara do right now?" Zari wondered.

"Well, she's in a coma right now, so... I don't know," said Ray.

"Legends, it's all right," Rip said, surrendering to his fate. "I have to answer for my mistake. You, on the other hand, must prepare for the war that is coming. History needs you to be ready."

Hearing Rip's words, the Legends step aside. Agent Sharpe and Director Bennett proceed to take Rip into custody.

"Go to hell, Ava," Jax said hatefully.

"Watch your words, Mr. Jackson. Your captain is not here to fight for you," Ava warned.

Jax can only glare at Ava as the temporal gate closes. This day felt like a loss for the Legends. 12 Time Bureau agents are dead. Sara is in a coma. Rip has been arrested.

* * *

 _Themyscira, 1253 B.C._

All that was left now was to return Helen back to Troy. However, Helen has expressed to Zari about her refusal to return to Troy. All the men would just fight for her, and she did not want to live in that life anymore. Feeling bad for Helen, Zari uses the jump ship to take Helen somewhere where she can feel safe and at home.

"According to the historical records, you disappeared halfway through the war, but that didn't affect the war. So, I found you a loophole. Same time you were from, just a different place," Zari explained. She realized what this felt like. "Huh? I hacked history."

"Where are we?" asked Helen.

"Nope, it's an island filled with warrior women," said Zari.

"Won't your comrades be mad at you?" Helen guessed.

"Yeah. Yeah, they would be," said Zari. "But they knew what they were getting when they brought me on board."

"Thank you," Helen said gratefully. "You changed my destiny."

"Best thing about this place, no boys allowed. You can finally have some peace and quiet," said Zari.

* * *

Back in Central City, 2017, Leonard Snart and his sister Lisa had just robbed a transport truck carrying a priceless diamond that was being moved to Central City Museum. Lisa stops the tires with her Gold Gun and Leonard freezes the lock to the back with his Cold Gun. They managed to hide from plain sight before The Flash and Supergirl showed up.

They returned to the warehouse that The Rogues use as their base of operations.

"Feels like old times," said Lisa.

"So you keep saying," said Leonard.

Lisa frowns as she affectionately pats her brother on the cheek. She had recently discovered that he has amnesia. She was angry at first that he kept this from her, but now she wanted to help him. She had to promise him that she wouldn't tell the other Rogues, though.

"Don't worry. You'll remember everything soon," Lisa promised.

"Don't hurt yourself, sis," said Leonard. "I'm just glad to be home with you."

"So am I," said Lisa. "C'mon. Let's go watch Shark Week. You love that show."

"Shark enthusiast, am I?" Leonard questioned.

"Definitely," Lisa confirmed. "I'll go prepare the popcorn."

While Lisa prepares the popcorn, Leonard gets a call from his secret employer. Judging by the aggravated tone of his employer's voice, Leonard can tell he was about to get an earful.

 _"Where have you been? You were supposed to be in Hollywood, 1937. But you weren't. And now, the Legends have returned Helen of Troy to her time."_

"Just catching up with my dear sis," Leonard explained himself.

 _"Don't enjoy yourself too much."_

"You want the full package, don't you? Well, I can't deliver you all of me without my memories," said Leonard.

 _"Just remember your role, Mr. Snart."_

"Don't worry, sweetheart. As long as you keep your promise of a mountain of cash and the memories of my entire life, I am fully committed to this cause," said Leonard.

 _"There are some things you do not wish to remember, Mr. Snart."_

Leonard sighs before asking a question. "How are the Legends anyway?"

 _"Director Rip Hunter has been arrested, and Sara Lance is comatose."_

"Is she... gonna make it?" Leonard asked, trying not to sound concerned.

 _"Hopefully not. Nora did quite a number on her. See you soon, Snart."_

After the call, Leonard sits down with a worried look on her face. His favorite vigilante is in a coma and he fears she might not wake up. Sara might have been on the opposite side of this war that his employer is waging, but Leonard didn't want her to be a casualty.

 **Well, now you know some people whom Leonard Snart is secretly associated with. I'm expecting some of you to start connecting the dots concerning the secret allegiances. But the full revelation will have to wait.**

 **As for Rip, well, I didn't include Legends 3x05 for many reasons. I hated it because 1) Rip betrayed the Legends, 2) Sara had Rip arrested, 3) Damien Darhk returns, he just feels overused, and 4) the vampire drama was for nothing. I wanted to change things up a bit. Rip shrugged off the deaths of the agents, but I thought adding Sara as an almost casualty would make him truly see the error of his ways.**


	24. Let the Mind Games Begin

**Back to The Flash... in a Supergirl chapter. Hey, since Kara is on Earth-1, I might as well use the Supergirl chapters to continue The Flash's storyline. Well, enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Guest, Aragorn II Elessar, lupo95gxd**

 ** _To Aragorn II Elessar_: Eh, I don't know about making Ava nicer. I prefer her to be rivals with Sara. But I'll see.**

 **"Attachments are dangerous. They mean you care about something. But the people we care about are what make life worth living." - Megan Walsh, Barely Lethal**

 _One month ago..._

 _Kara thought she was done being human, yet here she is. At the park. Wearing civilian clothes. With Samantha Arias' daughter, Ruby. Yesterday, Supergirl paid Lena Luthor a visit in her office about Morgan Edge. Sam was there, including her daughter Ruby. When Sam mentioned that Ruby needed a babysitter the following day because she'll be busy, Supergirl brought up Kara Danvers and that she liked kids. Sam agreed._

 _And now here she is, taking Ruby out for a walk in the park. She got bored staying at home, so they bought ice cream. Kara ordered chocolate while Ruby ordered vanilla._

 _"Ms. Queller never lets me have ice cream," said Ruby. "She said it's gonna make me fat."_

 _"Well, as long as you keep eating healthy, you can have much ice cream as you want," said Kara._

 _"Thank you for agreeing to babysit," Ruby said._

 _"You should thank Supergirl," said Kara. "She's the one who suggested me."_

 _"She's awesome, right?" Ruby asked with a big smile._

 _"Super awesome," Kara replied. She basically complimented herself. "She saves lives and smiles for the cameras. A real hero."_

 _"She saved me and my mom a few days ago," said Ruby. "I think she likes me. She called me brave."_

 _"Yeah, Alex told me about what happened during Psi's attack. That was foolish, but brave," said Kara._

 _The two sit down on a bench as they ate their ice cream._

 _"So, Kara, what do you do?" asked Ruby._

 _"I used to be a journalist at CatCo, but I quit," said Kara._

 _"Why?" asked Ruby._

 _"I just... my boyfriend left and my grief was getting in the way of work," said Kara._

 _"I'm sorry," Ruby said sympathetically._

 _"Word of advice. Never date in high school," said Kara._

 _"My mom got pregnant during high school, so I think my birth has already taught me that lesson," said Ruby._

 _"What is it like? Living with such a busy mother?" asked Kara._

 _"Hard," Ruby answered. "But that's why I hang out at her office sometimes. So she and I can be together. But when she's too busy to have me there, she calls the babysitter."_

 _"Well, I can babysit you from time to time," Kara offered._

 _"But I want you to babysit me all the time," Ruby said in a begging way, fake-pouting._

 _Kara laughed in response._

 _"Hey, be glad this isn't gonna be the last time," Kara said as she pulled Ruby in for a friendly side hug._

 _"Hey, since you're not working, think maybe you can come and visit me and mom sometimes?" Ruby asked. "We love to make pancakes together."_

 _"Sure," Kara promised._

 _The tender moment between Kara and Ruby was interrupted by a nearby crash. Ruby gets off the bench to see what it was. An armored van collided with a lamppost due to a flat tire, which was caused by a gunshot. A police car showed up and two police officers exit with their guns up. Three criminals get out of the armored van armored with rifles and a bazooka._

 _One criminal fired his bazooka at the police car, but before the grenade could hit its target. It hit something else. Supergirl._

 _Ruby smiled, excited to see her in action._

 _Instead of a lighthearted one-liner like she usually delivers, Supergirl just glares darkly at the armed thugs. That didn't stop them from firing their weapons. All the bullets bounce of Supergirl as she walks towards them. She uses her heat vision to burn the hand of the thug with the bazooka, causing him to cry in pain and drop the weapon. Supergirl delivers a deadly uppercut that sends him flying to the top of his van. Supergirl grabs the two rifles of the two other thugs and squeezes them until they break. She punches the thug to the left in the face. She takes out the thug to the right with a kick to the stomach._

 _The crowd cheers. Supergirl didn't bother to smile, but when she saw Ruby, she did smile. She then takes off to the skies at high speed._

 _"Isn't she so cool, Kara?" Ruby asked._

 _Ruby turned around and saw Kara still sitting on the bench._

 _"Yeah, she's pretty cool," said Kara. "I wish I could fly."_

 _"Me too," said Ruby._

 _"Well, let's get you home. Your mom'll be worried about you after she hears this on the news," said Kara._

 _"Okay, but one more thing," Ruby said as she took out her phone. "One selfie?"_

 _"Sure, Ruby," said Kara._

 _Kara and Ruby smile for the camera with their ice cream cones up and in the shot._

* * *

 _Present Day_

Kara was looking at a picture of her and Ruby in her own phone. She wanted to keep some memories too. Ruby is a sweet kid. If she could have a daughter like her, Kara would be the happiest mother in the world. But right now, she's content with just being like an aunt to dear little Ruby. It almost makes her wish she could go home. But she wasn't done with Earth-1 yet, not with what's happening to Barry right now.

After Clifford DeVoe was seen to be just a normal man doomed to sit on a wheelchair for life, Team Flash backs off. Barry, however, has been obsessed with proving that Clifford is the DeVoe they've been looking. First, he confronted Clifford at Central City University, and then Clifford filed a harassment complaint against Barry. Next, Barry assumes that Marlize is Clifford's technological assistant, helping him execute his plans. Next, he finds a camera in the Samuroid head and breaks into Clifford's house to find proof that the android belonged to him. When Barry told his team what he did, they lectured him about it.

Right now, Kara goes to CCPD to check in on Barry after Joe called him to come there, saying that Clifford's wife, Marlize, was talking Captain Singh. Not wanting Barry to know she followed him, she used her super hearing to listen in.

Marlize was crying. "We just don't feel safe anymore. I thought the police was supposed to protect people."

"I haven't done anything wrong to you," Barry claimed.

"You broke into our home!" Marlize shouted angrily in spite of the tears.

Singh gives Barry a photo that shows him sneaking around the DeVoes' house.

"We're good people. We don't deserve this," said Marlize, still crying.

"I don't want you to worry anymore. Mr. Allen will stop all of this immediately, I assure you," Singh promised.

Marlize was about to leave. She stops and faces Barry. She smacks him across the face, shocking Joe. Marlize is a bold woman, he can admit that.

"Stay away from us," Marlize demanded.

After Marlize left the room, Singh faces Barry with a very unhappy look on his face.

"I told you to stay away from those people," Singh reminded him.

"Captain, you have to listen," Barry pleaded. "These people are..."

"You're taking two weeks off. That's not a request," said Singh, refusing to listen.

"You're suspending me?" Barry asked.

"You're lucky I'm not arresting you right now," said Singh. "Two weeks. More than enough for you to consider your future in law enforcement."

Kara, meanwhile, sees Marlize heading her way. Marlize wipes the tears off her face as she puts on a grave look on her face. Something about Marlize made her suspicious. Kara doesn't believe Barry, but something about Marlize's sudden transition from scared and worried to stoic and quiet was awfully suspect. Marlize caught her looking as she entered the elevator.

* * *

Later that day, Kara returns to her apartment to see that Barry was there, sulking on the couch. Since Barry was now living with her (in a strictly platonic matter, as they would say to anyone who teases them), she gave him a copy of her key. She found a piece of paper on the table.

"Nice job, Barry," Kara said sarcastically. "Let me ask. Do you know what this is?"

"A restraining order," Barry answered. "I have to stay 500 feet away from Clifford DeVoe."

"But you're not gonna, are you?" Kara guessed.

Barry shakes his head with indecision. Kara sighs as she sits down next to him, looking at him face-to-face very closely.

"Barry, you're talking to someone who recently confessed to you that she is struggling with her dark side," said Kara. "So, it's only fair that you be straight with me. Why can't you let this go?"

"Kara, we don't know anything about DeVoe, and Abra Kadabra specifically told me that he would be one of my greatest foes," said Barry. "I've faced the unknown before with Thawne and Zolomon and my future time remnant, but at least with them, I was in my element. With DeVoe... it scares me that we don't know anything about him."

"Take it up with someone who prefers to hide her true thoughts and emotions," said Kara. "What is this really about?"

"Kara, ever since I came out of the Speed Force, I have been constantly and genuinely happy," said Barry. "My friends are safe. Joe is gonna be a dad again. I may have lost Iris' love, but you came here and you helped me pick myself up again. I have more to lose now than ever, and I've lost so much in my life."

"I know the feeling," said Kara. "Between my parents, my home, and Mon-El, I wanted to give up being Kara Danvers because I didn't want to be hurt anymore. I thought that by being Supergirl all the time, the only ones getting hurt are the people who prey on the weak."

"Good thing we found each other," said Barry. "Platonically speaking, of course. Why is it that the simple things can sound romantic at the same time?"

Kara laughed and said, "I guess it's because it's the truth. You and me, we were at our worst, so we ran to each other." Kara laughed again. "Or in my case, I flew to you. You ran to me."

Barry laughed along with Kara.

"Look, Barry, no matter what darkness comes your way in the future, you have to still be willing to keep hoping that things will be better," said Kara. "And yeah, I know I'm a hypocrite for saying that, but you know I'm right. You have to keep standing, keep fighting, and never give up."

"I'm really happy you stayed," said Barry.

Kara kisses Barry on the cheek and says, "Me too."

Kara puts one arm around Barry and pulls him closer. Barry rests his head on her shoulder, enjoying her company, as always.

"And hey, you don't have to worry about me," said Kara. "I mean, what's some guy in a wheelchair gonna do to a basically invincible Kryptonian?"

* * *

Barry returns to Central City University to confront Clifford DeVoe again. He shows up at the lecture room to see the paralyzed professor reading a book while waiting for his students.

"You are in violation of your restraining order, Mr. Allen," said Clifford.

"You can call the cops if you want," Barry dared.

"Do you intend to harm me?" Clifford asked. "Then pray do what is so paramount that you would risk incarceration."

"I wanted to look you in the eyes and ask," said Barry. "Who are you really?"

"Who is asking me?" Clifford replied. "Barry Allen? Or The Flash?"

Barry is now shocked.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Clifford laughed at Barry's shock and confusion and said, "Oh, please. Your secret identity is one of the most underwhelming revelations I have uncovered."

Barry was slightly offended by this remark.

"I was born on the same day you were. December 11, 2012, the day S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator bathed Central City in gene-altering dark matter. I too was struck by lightning," said Clifford.

"I knew you were affected, but how come we haven't been able to track down your meta-DNA?" Barry asked curiously.

"For such a fast man, you are rather slow," Clifford insulted. "I'm smarter than you."

Barry just chuckles, thinking Clifford is being arrogant.

"You and your so-called science team can devise no strategy, no action, no coordinated effort for which I am not prepared," said Clifford. "Let me demonstrate. Is Kara Zor-El hovering right above the university right now, listening in?"

Getting the point, Barry taps into his earpiece and says, "Kara, I can take it from here."

 _"You sure?" asked Supergirl._

"I'll see you back at S.T.A.R. Labs," said Barry.

Supergirl flies back to S.T.A.R. Labs, leaving Barry alone with Clifford.

"The Samuroid. The bus metas. That was all you," Barry guessed. "But why reveal yourself now?"

"Because I have nothing to fear from you," said Clifford.

"Yeah, well, I'd think twice about that," said Barry. "I have a team of some of the smartest minds from across the multiverse..."

Clifford laughed again, amused by Barry's arrogance.

"Your Council of Wells?" Clifford questioned in a mocking manner. "Did any one of those clowns identify what my abilities are? You can gather every genius from every planet and you still couldn't outthink me."

"Plenty of metas have come after me and the people I love," Barry mentioned. "You know the one thing they have in common? They failed."

"You have done wonders all these years, punching gorillas with rudimentary powers, chasing your own friend who shoots icicles, children with play guns, Savitar, Zoom, Thawne," Clifford counted. "Their powers are nothing compared to the power of limitless thought."

"That's your ability? Your intellect was amplified by the particle accelerator," Barry realized.

"You may be the fastest man alive, Allen. I'm the fastest mind," said Clifford.

The bell rings and the class comes in, meaning it's time for Barry to leave. At least he finally got some answers out of the professor.

"So, I guess this begins whatever twisted game you have in mind," said Barry.

"You have already lost. You just don't know it yet," said Clifford.

Barry glares at Clifford one more time before he leaves.

"Congratulations on your separation," Clifford mocked him, mentioning his breakup with Iris. "I'll be thinking of you."

* * *

A dimensional breach opens outside of Central City. Coming out of it is Wally West. He had just returned from his trip to Earth-2 to see Jesse. If anyone can see the smile on his face, it would mean that his trip went well. Right now, he just wants to go home to his family. He super-speeds into the city and stops at S.T.A.R. Labs. He shows up at the cortex to see and hear the team discuss about their latest threat. Barry had just told the rest of Team Flash

A picture of Clifford DeVoe was on their monitors and Cisco has written a nickname for him. The Thinker.

"Guys, it's gonna take all of us to stop him," said Iris.

"Sounds like ya'll could use a hand," Wally said, making his presence known.

Smiles showed up on everyone's faces as Barry, Iris, and Joe each gave Wally a welcome back hug. Wally too was really happy to be back.

"So, how was Earth-2?" asked Barry. "Did you and Jesse, well..."

"Uh, no," said Wally. "But at least she and I got to spend some time together and fought a giant starfish from space. So, there's that."

"Well, we are so glad that you're home," Iris said happily.

Wally notices Kara and says, "Hi."

"Hey, Wally," Kara greeted.

"It's great to see you, but what are you doing here?" asked Wally.

"Things have been way too complicated on my Earth, so I needed a vacation," said Kara. Glancing at Barry, she says, "And it's been a real blast."

Wally couldn't help but notice the way Barry and Kara look at each other.

"Are you guys...?" He paused but made his question obvious.

Barry and Kara exchanged looks upon realizing what Wally was insinuating. They reacted simultaneously with a series of awkward and rapid responses.

"Oh, no," Kara denied.

"S-Sh-She and I are just friends," Barry said awkwardly.

"We just live together," said Kara.

"As friends. Strictly friends," Barry clarified.

"We don't even sleep in same bed," said Kara.

"No, that would be weird," said Barry.

"Really weird," Kara agreed awkwardly.

"I just crash on the couch," said Barry.

Barry and Kara avoid eye contact as they awkwardly fake-coughed. Team Flash exchanged suspicious and knowing looks, which only made the situation more awkward.

"So, um... looks like you guys found out who's behind the bus metas," Wally said, looking at DeVoe's picture. "Wanna suit up and take him down?"

"Not today," said Barry. "He's using the legal system against me, so we can't make a move on him, not yet."

"But if he makes his move, we'll be ready," said Kara.

"Good call, girl," said Iris.

"Hey, maybe I should be leader," Kara joked.

"That's cute, but this girl is keeping the title," said Iris. "Wally, would you mind heading into the Speed Lab now for training?"

"Are you serious?" Wally questioned. "I just got back..."

"I'm kidding," Iris laughed. "Let's just go bowling."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Team Flash, minus Caitlin and Harry, were about to leave S.T.A.R. Labs to go bowling. On the way, they tell Wally what else has been going on while he was on Earth-2, including Hazard, Iris' bachelorette party disaster, and the Council of Wells.

"Think Caitlin can make me some of that speedster serum?" Wally asked, wondering if it really make speedsters drunk.

"I have plenty more where that came from actually."

Barry, Kara, Cisco, and the West family turned around to see Caitlin following them.

"Changed your mind?" Cisco hoped.

"No," said Caitlin. "I just needed to talk to Barry about something."

"You guys go ahead," Barry said to the rest of the team. "I'll just run there."

While the rest of the team heads out, Barry stays to talk to Caitlin. The two take the moment to look at the basically empty space surrounding them. It used to be filled with attractions for the S.T.A.R. Labs Museum, curated by H.R. Wells, but Savitar destroyed it all when he set the Philosopher's Stone to explode within the building.

"Makes you miss H.R. a lot more, doesn't it?" Barry asked.

"We all miss him," said Caitlin. "He was a good friend. Stupid, but full of heart. And the whole museum thing was actually a pretty good idea."

"If we only had the funds to restart it," Barry hoped.

"But we need that money to finish the repairs on the roof," said Caitlin.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" asked Barry.

"Barry, you know that we love each other, right? Like _really_ love each other?" Caitlin started.

"Uh, yeah," Barry answered awkwardly.

"You said that the Speed Force helped you discover feelings that you've been burying deep within your heart," Caitlin remembered.

"It was painful and beautiful at the same time," said Barry.

"But I'm beginning to feel like you don't just have hidden feelings for me," said Caitlin.

"Is this about Kara again?" Barry guessed, feeling fed up of these assumptions.

"Barry, I've seen the way you look at me. It's the same look you give Kara," said Caitlin. "Are you telling me that the Speed Force has never once given your a hint that you've been in love with Kara all this time?"

"Well, now that you mention it, the Speed Force made me relive our first meeting and our musical adventure a dozen times or so," said Barry. "But I've been mostly reminded of you and only you, for obvious reasons."

"Barry, when you and Kara first met, you were single and she was hung up on someone. When you two got whammied by Music Meister, you two were dealing with breakups," said Caitlin. "You two had each other when you really needed one another, but there were always obstacles that keep you two from becoming more than friends."

"And you think we don't have any obstacles now?" Barry asked. "But, Cait, I... Iris and I..."

"Barry, I know it might take forever for you to get over Iris, but she's made up her mind on where you two stand," said Caitlin. "I know that moving on takes time, but, Barry, Kara is here right now. There is literally nothing in your way right now. I mean, you both live in the same apartment for crying out loud."

"I sleep on the couch," Barry repeated.

"Regardless, you know I'm right," said Caitlin. "She's not gonna stay here forever, Barry. You have to make your move fast."

Barry cracked up in response.

"At least think about it," said Caitlin.

Barry smiles and asks, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"Hey, someone needs to babysit Harry," Caitlin joked.

Caitlin kisses Barry on the cheek before heading back to the cortex. Barry runs out of S.T.A.R. Labs to catch up with Joe's car.

* * *

Clifford returns to his secret lair after a long day of teaching. He had to talk to Marlize about what happened today, including Barry paying him a visit in spite of his restraining order.

"He came to you, just as you predicted," said Marlize.

"He's finally ceased control of his fear," said Clifford. "He draws strength from those he calls friends."

"Sounds like you admire him," said Marlize.

"It is fascinating. In the chain of 4,900 possible events I predicted, there was one which resulted in them calling me The Teacher," Clifford said, laughing a little. "I prefer The Thinker. They will be the first to experience the Enlightenment."

Before they could continue their work, their computer alerted them to someone on their doorstep. The cameras show the face of their unexpected visitor.

"Harrison Wells?" Marlize wondered, confused.

"No," said Clifford. "Let's go back home, my dear. It would be rude not to answer the door."

And so, Clifford and Marlize teleported back to their house. The knocking continued until Marlize finally answered the door. The face of Harrison Wells smiled an unsettling smile at her, making her feel nervous.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. DeVoe," he greeted. "May I come in?"

"Let him in," said Clifford.

The DeVoes' visitor entered the house. He looked directly at Clifford with a menacing expression on his face.

"Mr. Thawne," Clifford greeted.

"It's been a long time, Mr. DeVoe," Eobard said politely and menacingly.

Eobard first met Clifford DeVoe and his wife during his announcement of the activation of the particle accelerator, when they both pointed out possible disasters. He knew exactly who he was because of his knowledge of the future.

"I assume you are here to terminate me and my wife," Clifford guessed.

"That's not your only guess, is it?" Eobard replied.

"Obviously not. Although, I predict that 37% of all 2,700 possible scenarios end with you phasing your hand into my chest," said Clifford.

"Tempting, but no. I'm not here to kill you," said Eobard. "Yet."

"You want me to stay away from Barry Allen," Clifford figured out.

"My particle accelerator sure created a rare specimen in you," Eobard complimented, admiring Clifford's intelligence. "Yes, I want you to stay away from Barry. I don't care what Abra Kadabra says. I am The Flash's only true enemy, and I am not gonna let you get in the way of me getting what I want."

"Your unexpected resurrection cannot persuade me to deter from my goals," said Clifford.

"The Enlightenment," said Eobard. "Yeah, I know what you're up to. It's brilliant, I admit."

"Can you just tell us what you're doing here?" Marlize asked, fed up with the speedster's cryptic words. "If you want us to stay away from Mr. Allen but not kill us to force us, what do you intend to do?"

"Just a warning," said Eobard. "See, I did not come back from nonexistence to be challenged. A worthy foe you may be, Mr. DeVoe..."

"Not the first time I've heard that joke," Clifford commented.

"But at the end of the day, it's me versus The Flash, as it should be," said Eobard. "You enjoy what time you have left in this life, 'cause I guarantee you, unless you're a speedster, time is not on your side."

"We shall see, Mr. Thawne," said Clifford. "But as I told, Mr. Allen, no power can match my mind. You may be a brilliant man, Mr. Thawne, but compared to my metal capabilities, you are but a simple chess player. You and your friends may be able to hide yourselves from the world, but you cannot hide a single thought from me."

"I have no doubt you're brilliant, but do you even know who brought me and my friends together?" Eobard asked.

Clifford responded with silence.

"I thought so," said Eobard.

Eobard smirks in a sinister way as he walks out the door.

"One question," said Marlize. "Why do you still wear that face? What's the point? If it's to continually haunt Barry Allen, it's pointless. He's seen your true face, and he has met other versions of Harrison Wells from Earth-2 and Earth-19."

"True, but this face in the yellow suit, that's what triggers bad memories," said Eobard.

Eobard runs out of the house at super speed, leaving the DeVoes to think about his visit and his warning. Suddenly, Clifford's left hand started to shake. It was an effect of his super intellect. As his mind grows stronger, his body grows weaker.

"You've been unplugged for too long," Marlize said, worried. She desperately tried to stop the shaking. "I am nothing without you."

Marlize kisses Clifford, who teleports them back to their secret lab.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Eobard runs back to his old mansion. It was untouched. Apparently, Barry hasn't thought about what to do with the place as it reminded him of the man who killed his mother. But as long as the property belongs to Barry, the property remains untouched. Eobard had a smile on his face as he eyes the home he lived in for 15 years.

"Home sweet home," said Eobard.

 _"Thawne? Thawne?"_

Eobard's secret contact was calling him. He taps his earpiece to respond.

"Warning has been delivered," said Eobard.

 _"And I assume DeVoe is still being arrogant."_

"Well, he does know of our partnership," said Eobard. "No doubt he knows the identities of the rest of our friends."

 _"But he doesn't know who I am."_

"No, he still doesn't," said Eobard. "I am truly amazed by how you are able to keep yourself hidden from a mind like DeVoe's."

 _"Well, I learned a lot from you. Hiding in plain sight."_

* * *

 ** _Earth-38_**

A beam of red in the night sky. That is what Samantha Arias saw before she woke up, breathing with fear. Her daughter Ruby came into her room as soon as she heard her wake up.

"Mom, are you okay?" asked Ruby. "I heard you scream."

"I'm sorry. I had a bad dream," said Sam.

"I thought you'd wake me up after you got back from your trip," said Ruby.

"What trip?" Sam asked, feeling confused.

"Where you went a few days ago," Ruby answered.

"Oh, right," Sam remembered.

"Did you find the answers you were looking for?" asked Ruby.

"I... I don't remember," said Sam. "All I remember is that my car broke down. I was in the middle of a desert and..." An image of her screaming in pain flashed in her head, but couldn't recall. "I must've passed out."

"But you came home last night without me knowing," said Ruby.

Sam asks her daughter to come closer, knowing she was feeling scared. Sam hugs Ruby and kisses her on the top of her head.

"What time is it?" asked Ruby.

"11," Ruby answered. "You slept in."

"It can't be 11... because it's Pancake-O'Clock," Sam said excitedly. "What do you want? Chocolate or banana?"

"Both," Ruby said, also excited.

Sam and Ruby head downstairs to make pancakes for breakfast... or brunch.

 **Wow! I crammed in a lot, didn't I? Well, you see, if you read Chapter 12 again, you'd see that I said that Kara has met Ruby once when she wasn't Supergirl. So, I thought I'd show the first time Kara Danvers (not Supergirl) met Ruby Arias via flashback.**

 **Just to let you know, Wally is not going away anymore. He's staying. By the way, the next chapter is about Wally's trip on Earth-2 before he came back.**

 **Also, I know I haven't shown much of Eobard Thawne since introducing him back in Chapter 5. I thought it was time for Reverse Flash and The Thinker to meet again.**

 **Also, I wanted to speed up SuperFlash even if it seems too soon for Barry to move on (it's been almost two weeks in the story's timeline since the breakup with Iris). And I also thought Caitlin would be a good motivator for Barry.**


	25. As Quick as You Can

**I thought I'd give Wally the spotlight on what he was doing while on Earth-2. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: CallMeMiles, Aragorn II Elessar, JustAnotherGuy20, lupo95gxd, Ladyawesome45321**

 ** _To CallMeMiles_: Actually, I prefer both. SnowBarry seems like a fitting couple. SuperFlash is just so goshdarn adorable.**

 ** _To JustAnotherGuy20_: I wasn't exactly fond of the whole "This house is bi***in" joke. Also, did you have to mention it twice?**

 ** _To lupo95gxd_: I'm glad I mentioned H.R., too. Really miss him. Honestly, I prefer both SnowBarry and SuperFlash. If you don't like Wally and QuickWest, then you can ignore this and wait for the next chapter.**

 **"If you're a bird, I'm a bird." - Noah Calhoun, The Notebook**

It's been a few days since Wally returned from Earth-2. After a long day of running, he came back home to find all of Team Flash (except for Ralph) inside, waiting for him. He sets down his stuff as he asks everyone why they were all here.

"Why the gathering?" asked Wally. "We finally talking about this DeVoe guy?"

"No," said Iris.

"This is more like story night," said Cisco.

"Isn't that for kids?" asked Wally.

"Yes, but we really want to know what happened on Earth-2," said Iris. "C'mon, Wally. We're your family. You can share anything with us."

"And honestly, there's nothing going on tonight so we might as well sit down and talk," said Joe.

"Well, I guess it was only a matter of time," said Wally. He sits down and says, "Well, let's get the obvious out of the way I guess. I met up with Jesse and I got to know her new team."

"And how were they?" asked Barry.

"Infuriating," Harry commented.

"We want to hear it from Wally," said Cisco.

"They're, well, they're a... good team," said Wally.

"You don't sound completely honest," said Joe.

"One of them was, well... difficult," said Wally

"Johnny got on your nerves, didn't he? Love triangle kind of stuff?" Harry guessed nonchalantly.

"Yup," Wally confirmed.

* * *

 _Three days ago..._

There was a hostage situation at Central City Bank. CCPD arrived just as Kid Flash and Jesse Quick showed up along with the rest of Jesse's team.

Johnny McGee, a.k.a. Johnny Quick, a.k.a. the narcissistic son of Earth-2 Christina McGee. Thanks to the particle accelerator, Johnny too was gifted with the power of speed. Since Zoom's disappearance, Johnny has been doing some heroics with his speed. He had run into Jesse Quick during a police chase and they saved the day together. Harry invited him into S.T.A.R. Labs to assist his daughter. What Harry got was Johnny constantly flirting with Jesse, who is not in the least bit interested. Johnny even called himself Johnny Quick to impress her.

Karen Beecher a.k.a. Bumblebee. Karen created a hi-tech jetpack that sprouts metallic wings that resemble a bee's wings. The pack is also fueled by a chemical with shrinking capabilities, allowing her to shrink and grow at command. She also created wrist gauntlets that shoot electric blasts, or "stingers" as she prefers to call them. She went to college with Jesse and figured out her identity on her own. In exchange for her silence, Jesse allows Karen to fight crime with her.

Kyle Rayner a.k.a. Green Lantern. Went to college in Metropolis and moved to Central City to live with his mother after his father died. A strange green ring from outer space came to him and told him that he was destined to wield it. After he puts on the ring, he becomes a Green Lantern, protector of his home planet. His ring allows to make any physical construct he thinks off, like a giant fist, a baseball bat, or an anvil.

"Detective West-Allen, what's going on?" asked Jesse Quick.

"Some guy wearing armor and a mask just walked in started causing trouble. One officer from inside reported that his armor is bullet-proof," said Iris. "If we make a move, that bastard kills one hostage. I can't let one single person die in there."

"Then let us handle it," said Johnny Quick. "We'll be in and our faster than you can say..."

"Johnny!" Jesse Quick shouted in a scolding manner.

"I was gonna say _Johnny Baby_ , but that'll do, sugar," Johnny said flirtatiously.

"Just go around the back," Jesse Quick ordered. "Kid Flash, you take the east side. Lantern, the west. Bee, you take the front door."

"What about you?" asked Bumblebee.

"I need to charge up," said Jesse Quick.

Inside the bank, the man causing trouble had orange skin, wore black armor, and a face with no face. He was attaching starfish to the hostages' faces. Once he puts them on their faces, they become mind-controlled, stripped of their free will and turned into mindless slaves.

"The master will come and when he does, he shall feed," the Faceless Hunter said.

"Then point me to the direction of the ugly face I have to punch."

The Faceless Hunter turns around only to get hit in the face with a super-charged stinger, courtesy of Bumblebee. She grows back to normal size and punches the Faceless Hunter in the, well, face. Before she could punch him again, the Faceless Hunter grabs her fist and then headbutts her off of him.

"Not cool," Bumblebee said, holding her slightly bruised forehead.

The Faceless Hunter gets back up and grabs both his guns. He fires them both, but Bumblebee dodges all of his laser blasts by shrinking in size and flying around.

"I got his attention," Bumblebee said through her comm-link.

Johnny Quick zooms in and flips him to the ground. Green Lantern sneaks in and punches the alien hunter with a giant green fist before he could get back up. Kid Flash zooms in while the alien warrior was in mid-air and slams him to the wall. He tries and fails to shoot Johnny Quick, so he throws a small disc that is attaches itself to his head due to his bio-electricity. The disk shocks his brain until he passes out.

"I've been saving that one just for you," said the Faceless Hunter.

Kid Flash runs back and forth, punching the Faceless Hunter immediately. The Faceless Hunter changes strategy and shoots at one of the brainwashed hostages. Kid Flash had to run and take the hit, incapacitating himself.

Green Lantern comes down on the Faceless Hunter and hits him with green-powered punch. Green Lantern punches and kicks the Faceless Hunter over and over again, but he barely fazed. The Faceless Hunter blocks Green Lantern's punch and then punches him in the face. He then kicks Green Lantern in the stomach, sending him sliding across the room. Green Lantern uses his shield

"Jesse, where are you? The boys are down," Bumblebee reported.

 _"Just keep stalling," said Jesse Quick. "I'll be there as quick as I can."_

"You're never gonna stop with the speed puns, huh?" Bumblebee questioned.

Bumblebee keeps on flying around the room and blasting her stingers at the Faceless Hunter. He changes his gun's settings and fires an electric net. Bumblebee could slip through the holes, but the electric field zapped her and knocked her out. She falls down, knocked out, and grows back to normal.

"Now, let's get you ripe and ready for the master," said the Faceless Hunter.

Suddenly, Jesse Quick bursts through the doors, fully charged with electricity, and threw a lightning bolt at the Faceless Hunter. It hits him square in the chest, sending him flying past the bankers' desk and crashing to a wall. He falls down unconscious.

"Hey, I could've done that," said Johnny Quick, who had just woken up in time to see what happened. He ripped the disk off his head.

"Last time you threw lightning, you shorted out an entire building," Jesse Quick reminded him.

Jesse Quick helped her entire team back on their feet. She quickly runs towards Wally, who was still down and hurt bad. He grunted in pain as he started to wake up.

"Wally, are you okay?" Jesse Quick asked, worried.

"Other than the fact that my chest burns like I've been under the sun too long, I'm good," Wally said in a lighthearted way in spite of the pain.

Jesse Quick laughed as she helped him off his feet. As they hands remained wrapped around each other, they couldn't help but stare into each other eyes. The two wanted to say something, but all that comes out of their mouths is "uh," "um," and "hi." Even if they tried to look away, they kept staring at each other.

"Uh, guys," Johnny Quick interrupted. "We really need to take pumpkin face to the CCPD, like, now."

"Right... sorry," Jesse Quick said, snapping herself out of it.

The Faceless Hunter wakes up and started chuckling evilly. Team Quick (which is one of the names Cisco thought they were called) stood in their battle stance as they waited for the alien hunter to make a move.

"It's too late," said the Faceless Hunter.

"Starro lives. Starro lives. Starro lives."

All of the people in the bank started walking towards the costumed heroes like zombies looking for flesh, repeatedly saying "Starro lives."

"This is creepy," Johnny Quick

"This is why I never watch zombie movies," Green Lantern commented.

"My master will be here soon," said the Faceless Hunter. "And once he does, he will feed on the souls of this city. After that, the rest of the world is next."

"Johnny, get this lunatic back to S.T.A.R. Labs," Jesse Quick ordered.

"What about you?" asked Johnny Quick.

"We're gonna rip these slimy sea creatures off these people's faces," said Jesse Quick.

Johnny Quick grabs the Faceless Hunter and runs him back to S.T.A.R. Labs to lock him up. The others, meanwhile, have to save themselves from being dog-piled by a bunch of brainwashed citizens.

"Remember, they're just civilians. Don't hurt them," said Kid Flash.

"Good thing Johnny's not here," said Green Lantern.

"Kid Flash, alternate-clockwise maneuver," Jesse Quick ordered. "Bee, Lantern, you two start ripping off the starfish."

Jesse Quick started running in circles, creating wind that keeps the brainwashed citizens at bay. Kid Flash ran around in circles in the opposite direction, or counter clockwise, to be precise. Green Lantern and Bumblebee started flying. Green Lantern uses a construct of a hand to pluck the starfish off the bank manager's face, but it wouldn't come off. Bumblebee tried rip the starfish off a woman's face, but ends up getting hit in the face.

"It's no use. They're stuck good," said Green Lantern.

Jesse Quick and Kid Flash stopped running.

"We have to retreat," said Jesse Quick.

The four heroes leave the bank, only to see something horrifying outside. More citizens with starfishes on their faces walked along like zombies, all saying "Starro lives."

* * *

Team Quick return to S.T.A.R. Labs. The Faceless Hunter was sitting in a cell in the pipeline. Jesse Quick, Kid Flash, Johnny Quick, Bumblebee, and Green Lantern stood outside, watching him.

"Guy's been quiet," said Johnny Quick. "I told him a joke and he didn't even laugh."

"Like anyone would laugh at your jokes," Green Lantern commented.

"You're wasting your time," said the Faceless Hunter.

"Who are you?" asked Kid Flash.

"My name is Chun Yull," answered the Faceless Hunter.

"We want answers, pumpkin face," said Bumblebee. "Who is Starro? What does he want? And what do you mean by _feed_?"

The Faceless Hunter gives them an answer. "Starro is an entity with the sole purpose to destroy. He travels from planet to planet, turning every civilization into his slaves. Once he has conquered a world, he feeds on the souls of those he controls."

"He makes slaves just eat their souls? Pretty redundant if you ask me," Johnny Quick commented.

"And what about you?" Jesse Quick asked the alien warrior. "I don't see a starfish on your face. Why do you serve him?"

"Starro once came to my world, a world filled with people who are flawed, corrupted by a misguided view on peace," said the Faceless Hunter. "So, I made a deal with Starro. Destroy my world and I would serve him."

"You are one messed up dude," Kid Flash replied.

"Starro will be here in no time. He will feed on your city, and he won't stop until this entire world is devoid of all life and sin," said the Faceless Hunter. "You can't stop him. Countless have tried and failed. Starro's power is great. He is like a god among ants."

"How do we beat him?" asked Bumblebee.

"You think I'd tell you that? I'm not some mindless minion," said the Faceless Hunter.

"We'll stop him on our own," said Green Lantern. "You can stay there and think about you life. A servant to a world-destroying starfish, you must be sick to accept that life."

* * *

Team Quick returned to the cortex to monitor the situation in Central City. Dozens of people, maybe over a hundred, are being mind-controlled by Starro's brainwashing mini-starfish. They seemed to be walking towards Central City Stadium. Descending from outer space is Starro himself, hovering right over the stadium, waiting for his meal. He is a giant starfish (about the size of a football field) with one big eye.

"That is one big starfish," Johnny commented.

"If Starro is gonna feed on the souls of Central City's people, he's gonna do it in one pace," said Jesse. "We have to find a way to stop him and fast. The people will be at the stadium in no time."

"Chun Yull said that no one has ever beaten Starro. Think about it. Several planets, probably some with advanced alien weaponry, and they can't take him down," said Wally. "We need to think big."

"How about a big bomb?" Johnny suggested.

"Too risky," said Kyle. "We might blow up the city along with him."

"Well, we don't know anything about him," said Karen. "Chun Yull won't talk, so he can't at least give us a weak spot or something."

"How about the eye," Wally suggested. "That's gotta be it. It's like a video game weak spot."

"It's our best bet," said Jesse. "Here's our plan. First, we get the people out of there. After that, we hit that eye with everything we got. Wally, Johnny, the three of us are gonna throw lightning at it. Kyle, you're gonna fire the strongest green beam you ever unleashed. Karen, you may want to turbo-charge your stingers for this one."

"Already ahead of you," said Karen, preparing to get started.

"And if this doesn't work?" asked Kyle.

"Don't be so negative, Kyle," said Jesse.

"I'm just being realistic," said Kyle. "I mean, look at the size of that thing. Plus, what if blinking protects his eye from damage?"

"Have a little optimism, my friend," said Johnny.

"Be ready," said Jesse. "We have five minutes, at best."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

While waiting for Karen to finish super-charging her stingers, Jesse does some running on the treadmill made specifically for speedsters. Wally arrives to check on her. Jesse sees a look on Wally's face that tells her he is concerned. About her, obviously. Jesse stops running, grabs a towel to wipe her sweat clean, and talks to her ex-boyfriend.

"If this is about my dad again, I really don't want to talk about it," said Jesse.

"I just want to understand, Jesse," said Wally. "I mean, I've been for nearly three weeks and I've shared everything with you. I think it's fair if you share everything with me. We may not be together anymore, but I still care about you."

Wally and Jesse sit down as Jesse begins to open up.

"It's my mom," said Jesse. "She died while I was 10. She was ill and dad couldn't save her. Dad became angrier since and he wouldn't talk about her. I talked to my therapist and she told me that the only way I'll truly gain closure with mom's death is if I talk with dad, but he won't talk to me no matter what I say."

"Is that why you kicked him out?" asked Wally.

"No, but after I begged him to talk, he started pushing me and my friends even harder. That was the last straw," said Jesse.

"Jesse, I think you should keep trying," said Wally. "Harry loves you, I know it. It's because of that he'll talk to you eventually. You just have to not stop trying to get him to open up."

"I'll think about it," Jesse promised. "So, um... that little moment back in the bank..."

"You were really worried about me, weren't you?" Wally teased.

"Hey, I still care about you, even if we're not together," said Jesse.

"Not the first time it happened," said Wally. "I still remember what happened at the skating rink."

Jesse blushed at the memory. Wally was lousy at skating, so Jesse held his hand all the way through. She got so caught up in the moment, she ended up dancing the ballroom dance with him, spinning around with her arms wrapped around him. Johnny interrupted the moment due to jealousy, but Jesse was grateful because it was embarrassing for her.

"We just can't stop, can we?" Jesse asked.

"I guess you miss me more than you thought," Wally assumed.

"And what if I do?" Jesse questioned. "We're both busy on our own Earths, and you can't stay here forever."

"Barry's back, Jesse. I can make time," Wally promised.

"If we survive this Starro battle, we'll talk," Jesse said.

"Ahem!"

That fake cough came from Johnny, who really didn't like what was going on between them.

"Karen is just about done with her stingers," said Johnny. His jealousy was still present on his face. "We better go, like, now!"

"Okay, Johnny," Jesse said, annoyed.

"Hey, just watch me, baby," Johnny said flirtatiously. "I'm gonna throw a lightning bolt so accurately, you'll be impressed."

"We'll see," said Jesse.

* * *

The brainwashed citizens have arrived at Central City Stadium. They stood in the middle of the football field. Starro was about to feed, until three streaks of yellow lightning zoom in and out, taking the people out of the stadium. While Starro was busy looking at the speedsters coming in and out, Green Lantern flies in and hits Starro in the eye with a giant fist. He then creates a missile and launches it at Starro. Starro was barely fazed.

Starro roared at Green Lantern, who flew back a few feet in fear.

"C'mon, Kyle. The ring chose you for a reason. You can do this," Green Lantern said to himself.

"Don't worry, Kyle. I got your back," said Bumblebee.

Bumblebee flew in and used her supercharged stingers on Starro. Unfortunately, she could only do so much in five minutes. If she overuses her stingers, they'll short out. So, she had to use them sparingly during the fight. Starro started swinging his arms, trying to whack the heroes out of the air. The two fliers dodged the huge arms as they continued firing, stalling the giant starfish for as long as they can. Green Lantern creates a baseball bat to whack Starro, but Starro whacks him out of the sky with one of his tentacles. Luckily, Bumblebee caught him before he fell to the ground.

"That's gotta be painful," Bumblebee commented.

"I can confirm that," said Green Lantern.

Meanwhile, Jesse Quick, Kid Flash, and Johnny Quick had just gotten all the civilians out of the stadium. They left them outside the city so they can have more than enough time to defeat Starro before the people can zombie-walk back to the stadium.

"That's step one done," said Kid Flash.

"Now for step two," said Jesse Quick. "Run as fast as you can. We need to generate as much electricity as we can."

Jesse Quick, Kid Flash, and Johnny Quick run around the stadium as fast as they can. Seeing the speedsters running from below, Green Lantern and Bumblebee knew it was time to ready themselves. Green Lantern started charging up his ring's power to a maximum. Bumblebee prepares to unleash her strongest blast.

Unfortunately, a flaming grenade was heading straight for the speedsters. The grenade missed, but the explosion sent the speedsters flying and crashing down to the grass. The grenade came from none other than the Faceless Hunter, who had escaped his cell and reclaimed his weaponry.

"How the hell did he get out?" asked Bumblebee.

"Johnny, are you sure you confiscated all of his gear?" Jesse Quick questioned.

"I, uh... just took his guns," Johnny Quick confessed.

"Johnny!" Everyone yelled.

"Sorry," Johnny Quick apologized.

"You will not interfere with my master's meal anymore," said the Faceless Hunter.

The Faceless Hunter fires another grenade. The explosion sent the speedster flying across the field in separate directions. He then traps the speedsters in electric nets. The speedsters lie down as they were shocked continuously, keeping them down while the Faceless Hunter focused on shooting at Green Lantern and Bumblebee.

"No!" Kid Flash cried.

Using all of his strength to fight the pain of the net's electric field, Kid Flash vibrates his body until he could phase out of the net. Immediately, he super-speeds towards the Faceless Hunter. Seeing Kid Flash coming his way, the Faceless Hunter fires a shot. Kid Flash dodges it and the punches the Faceless Hunter hard in his, well, face.

"Don't even think about moving," Kid Flash said to the unconscious alien warrior.

After throwing of the Faceless Hunter's weapons in a trash can, Kid Flash helps Jesse Quick back on her feet.

"Are you okay?" asked Kid Flash.

"I just wish we could stop with the exploding and landing hard stuff," said Jesse Quick.

Kid Flash and Jesse Quick laughed together, followed by a little bit staring.

"Uh, I'm okay. Thank you for being concerned," Johnny Quick said sarcastically.

"Just run," Jesse Quick ordered.

And so, the three speedsters started running around the stadium again, charging themselves up. Green Lantern and Bumblebee prepares themselves to fire their best shot.

"Three... two... one..." Jesse Quick counted. "Now!"

The speedsters slide across the grass as they each threw a lightning bolt at Starro. Green Lantern unleashes the most powerful blast of green energy he can throw. Bumblebee fires a fully-charged stinger blast. The lightning bolts, green beam, and stinger blast all converged at Starro's eye. Upon impact, a big explosion occurred that caused the heroes to avert their eyes.

"Did we do it?" asked Johnny Quick.

The smoke cleared. Starro's eye was damaged. The giant starfish started descending upon the football field.

"Everyone move!" Jesse Quick shouted.

Team Quick made it outside the stadium as Starro crashed, creating a mini-earthquake within a half-mile radius.

"A giant starfish from outer space. I've seen just about everything," Bumblebee commented.

"Well, be ready to see more. Earth-1 had an alien invasion. I'm pretty sure we'll be getting a big one soon," said Jesse Quick.

"C'mon. Let's check on the people. Hopefully, their faces are starfish-free," said Kid Flash.

"Lantern, stay here and find Chun Yull," Jesse Quick ordered. "If he wasn't crushed by his master, we don't want him getting up and walking away again."

* * *

It was all over the news. The government offered to take both Starro and the Faceless Hunter away. Team Quick is being praised by the entire city for their heroics. The team celebrate at S.T.A.R. Labs with a drink. Since speedsters can't get drunk, Jesse used her skills in biochemistry to make something special.

"500 proof," Jesse said, handing over vials to Wally and Johnny.

"Smells strong, alright," said Johnny.

"Barry told me that Caitlin made him something like this once," said Wally. "Said it worked... sort of."

"A toast to another job well done," said Karen, raising her glass.

"To the best team I can ask for," said Jesse.

Everyone drank their drunks. Wally, Jesse, and Johnny felt buzzed for sure. That buzz, however, lasted for only fifteen seconds.

"Well, at least it worked," said Johnny.

"Hey, Jess, can we talk?" asked Karen.

Karen and Jesse talk a walk in the hallways to talk privately without the boys listening.

"What's this about?" asked Jesse.

"Girl!" Karen exclaimed, punching Jesse on the shoulder in a friendly way. "You're still smitten with Wally, I can tell. Don't pretend I didn't see you two having a moment in the bank and at the stadium."

"So, what?" Jesse asked with a fake laugh. "He and I are done."

"But you wish you two weren't done," said Karen.

"He's not gonna stay here forever, Karen," said Jesse.

"But he's still here," said Karen. "You gotta make a move, girl, before you lose him."

"Hey, Jesse!"

That was Wally. He ran after the girls just to tell Jesse something.

"Hey," said Wally.

"Hey," Jesse said awkwardly.

"Um... look, I was talking to the guys about something and I thought you should know. It's been really fun here with you guys, but..." Wally paused.

"You're leaving," Jesse guessed.

"Trust me. I wish I can stay, but..." Wally paused again.

"I know. You have responsibilities on your Earth. I understand," said Jesse.

"I hope this didn't come at a bad time," said Wally.

"It's your choice," said Jesse.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then," said Karen.

Karen giggles silently as she walks back to the cortex. However, she stayed hidden and close enough to listen and watch them. She wanted to know how their goodbye was gonna go down.

"I'm really gonna miss you," said Jesse.

"I'm gonna miss you, too," said Wally.

"If you ever need time to... take a vacation or something... Earth-2 is the place for you," said Jesse.

"I'll keep it in mind," said Wally.

Then it got quiet. Awkward smiles were shared and they just stared at one another without looking. Jesse really wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Wally was starting to look worried.

"Oh, screw it," Jesse said to herself.

Jesse grabs Wally by his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Wally didn't hesitated to kiss her back, caught up in the moment. Karen takes out her phone, puts it on silent mode, and takes a picture. _That's a keeper_ , she said to herself.

After the kiss, the two looked at each other in very awkward fashion.

"That was... nice," said Wally.

"Yeah," Jesse agreed. "So, um, are you leaving right away?"

"I can stay and celebrate with the team, if you want," said Wally.

"I like that," said Jesse.

* * *

 _Present Day_

Wally had just finished his story. Although, he left out the part about giving Jesse advice on talking to her father, knowing Harry will probably feel sensitive about it. When Harry asked what Jesse said about him, Wally just said that she is still a little angry at him. _A little_ , being the emphasis, for Harry's sake.

"That's beautiful," Iris said after listening to the whole story.

"I'll say. A giant starfish. I wish I could've seen that," said Cisco.

"You two planning on getting back together?" asked Barry.

"We were gonna talk about it next time I visit," said Wally. "But for now, I'm glad to be home. With all of you guys."

 **That's about it. I hope this was good enough. It wasn't exactly easy to write this. Just so you know, I really hated how they ended Wally and Jesse's romance. I mean, a breakup cube, really? That's 100 times worse than texting. So, I thought it would've been simple for them to have broken up after Barry went into the Speed Force.**


	26. Thanksgiving Miracle

**Time to head back to Star City. Remember what evil Laurel has planned for Roy? Time to see how it turns out. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Ladyawesome45321, Aragorn II Elessar, lupo95gxd, guest**

 ** _To guest_: Yeah, I guess the inter-dimensional romance thing is a whole new level of long-distance, but it still doesn't stop one (like me) from liking Quickwest.**

 **"There is nothing more horrifying than a miracle." - Wolfgang von Strucker, Captain America: The Winter Soldier**

It was Thanksgiving Day in Star City. It is also the day of the unveiling of the new SCPD precinct. Mayor Oliver Queen was present for the event along with his son William, who seemed to be enjoying himself with the Thanksgiving charity business going on to help the poor people of Star City. It made Oliver really happy that he got to do this with his son. Not being the Green Arrow has really given him a lot of room in his life for other things.

"You having fun?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah. I'm really glad we're doing this," William said happily.

"Me too, buddy," Oliver said, sounding really happy.

Oliver turns and sees his girlfriend Felicity being interviewed by a reporter, no doubt, about the Green Arrow. She looked nervous, as if she was a truth bomb ready to explode.

"Hey, how do you think Felicity is doing?" Oliver asked.

"Ah, you should go save her," William said bluntly, knowing full well how much of a blabber mouth Felicity is.

Felicity has been on this interview for a while now. So far, she's handling herself pretty well but it was only a matter of time until the right question could get her to break.

"Can you comment of speculation that Mayor Queen converted Councilwoman Pollard's bill into a citywide referendum as a distraction from speculation that he is the Green Arrow?" The reporter asked.

"If I was dating the Green Arrow, I think I would know," Felicity lied. "Besides, The Flash is more my type."

Oliver puts an arm around Felicity as he shoots her a glare because of The Flash joke. He can still remember when Barry mentioned that he and Felicity kissed once. He was not okay with it before, and he's not okay with it now.

Oliver faces the reporter and says, "She's a civilian. Give her some space, please?"

The reporter leaves them alone.

"Are you sure we can't Photoshop Bruce Wayne's face on the Green Arrow photo?" Felicity asked quietly.

"The photo was real, which means there is no use trying to change it," said Oliver. "Any chances on locating the source?"

"Nope," said Felicity. "Whoever posted the photo did a good job covering his or her tracks. I think I'm facing a hacker more powerful than I am, and that should not even exist."

"I'd tell you to keep that ego of yours in check, but right now, that ego is what I need," said Oliver. "I know you can do it."

"Yo, Hoss," Rene called. "Time for you make your speech."

"Believe it or not, Rene is actually a good advance man," said Dinah. "I thought he's piss off the masses instead of endear them."

"Hey, I had a wife once. I got charm even if you can't see it," Rene bragged.

"You're sweet, Rene, but you're not my type," Dinah joked.

Felicity and William stood right next to Oliver as he prepared to begin his speech. All of the people present at the even stopped and faced the mayor to hear what he has to say.

"Thank you all so much for being here today," Oliver started. "It means a ton to William, to Felicity, and to myself that we can all gather together as a city and help our neediest neighbors on Thanksgiving. Across these various food drives with your help, the SCPD has collected enough to feed over 1,200 families. And that is why I am incredibly proud to be here today at the unveiling of our new precinct. A top-of-the-line facility for a top-of-the-line police force."

"Now, if we can only get top-of-the-line uniforms to replace the boring blue blankets they wear," Rene joked.

Eveyone, except Oliver, laughed.

* * *

Later that day, at the Arrow Cave, Roy was doing some push-ups. After finishing his first twenty, he does another twenty with just his left arm. If he did it with his right arm, the metal one, it would be unnecessary considering that arm doesn't need exercise.

"Working out again, Harper?" Dinah questioned.

"Well, as Oliver said, you gotta stay in shape," said Roy. "You can't do this job if you take all the working out for granted. You have to do it regularly. It helps both mind and body, or something like that. He loves his cryptic training monologues."

"There's just one thing I notice, though," said Dinah. "You keep working out in that red hoodie."

"It's my favorite," Roy said, trying to sound casual.

"Yes, but it's a bit impractical," said Dinah.

"Why, do you want to see me take my shirt off?" Roy teased.

"I notice you staring at your right arm with a strange look on your face. You don't think I notice?" Dinah said. "You're wearing long-sleeved clothing during practice because you're trying to hide something. You shouldn't be ashamed, Roy. We're teammates."

"And what do you think I'm hiding?" asked Roy.

"A scar. A disability. Something along those lines," said Dinah. "I'm just worried. You're the leader of this team and I want to make sure you're 100%."

"Oh, trust me. I'm more than 100%," Roy bragged.

"Guys, I found something!" Curtis called.

Roy and Dinah take a look at what Curtis has found. He has been tracking Cayden James's hacking activities throughout the city. Today was his lucky day.

"Cayden just infiltrated security at Amertek, which, as it happens, has 20 different accelerants which could cause, well, massive damage," said Curtis. He looks at Roy and asks, "Wanna say it?"

"Call the others and suit up," Roy ordered.

* * *

Black Siren and her mercenaries have arrived at Amertek. They're just waiting for Cayden James, who is monitoring the mission from back at his base of operations, to open the first secured door for them. It didn't take long and now they're in.

"You opened a door. How sweet. You really know how to treat a lady," Black Siren said sarcastically.

 _"'Tis the season," said Cayden. "I suggest keeping your singing to a minimum. They are over a dozen highly reactive components in this facility."_

"No promises," Black Siren replied with a mischievous smirk.

Black Siren has been a bit of a loose cannon during Cayden's missions. When she stole a nano-thermite device from the previous mission, she threw a throwing star into a guard's throat and then ripped it out painfully, leaving him to die. Despite Cayden's questionable morality, he preferred to keep homicide out of the agenda for a while. Black Siren had other plans.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, Team Arrow arrived. Their way to the entrance is blocked by mercenaries guarding the front.

"Overwatch, what's the sitrep?" Green Arrow asked.

 _"You have four turkeys near the entrance and five more stuffed in on the floor, all puns intended," Overwatch quipped. "Your window to move is now."_

"Copy that," said Green Arrow. "Canary, you and I take the guys on the left. Wild Dog, Terrific, on the right."

Team Arrow move in. Green Arrow and Black Canary ambush the mercenaries patrolling the left side of the front. Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific use the stairs to get the jump on the two on the right side.

Green Arrow pushes his mercenary to a column and punches him in the face three times with his metal arm. Black Canary hits her mercenary with her bo-staff and then kicks him towards a metal column, knocking him out. Wild Dog and his mercenary wrestle for a little while, until Wild Dog gets the upper hand and smacks the mercenary on the knees, flipping him and causing him to land on his head. Mr. Terrific slams his mercenary on the stairs and the kicks him on the stomach, followed by tossing him to a wall and punching him in the face a couple times.

"You're got at this, Hoss," Wild Dog said to his leader.

"Yeah, well, I learned a lot from my predecessor," said Green Arrow. "C'mon, let's go. We have to stop Laurel... again. No way she's getting away this time."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Inside Amertek, Black Siren and her mercenaries have finished packing the explosives they need for Cayden James' plan. Just when it looked like there was no need to break any bones tonight, Cayden called in with bad news.

 _"The Merry Men are approaching," Cayden reported. "Robin Hood seems to be trying to get the drop on you. To your left, Ms. Lance."_

"Leave him to me," said Black Siren.

Wild Dog started shooting, prompting Black Siren's men to start shooting. Black Canary descends from a rope above and takes out one of the shooters by whacking him in the face. She, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific then find cover to protect themselves from gunfire until they can make a move.

Black Siren turns her head to where Green Arrow was, just in time to dodge the arrow he shot at her. She then reaches for a small disc and throw it at him. It attaches itself to Green Arrow's right arm. The disc started unleashing some kind of electric wave. Green Arrow can feel himself losing control of his arm. It drops to the floor as he cries out in pain.

 _"The objective here is the package, Ms. Lance," Cayden reminded._

Black Siren orders her men to leave. She, on the other stand, stopped and looked at the explosive components shelved closely together. She uses her sonic cry and causes them to detonate. Black Siren walks away with a triumphant look on her face as the electric explosions occurred behind her, knowing they'll prevent Team Arrow from coming after her.

"Arrow, we have to go," said Black Canary.

All Team Arrow heard through their earpieces was painful grunting and whining.

 _"Roy, are you okay?" Overwatch asked._

"Not really," Roy confessed as he tried to move his metal arm, to no avail. Black Siren's disc had completely shut it down.

* * *

Roy had to be taken to the hospital for treatment. When he was asked to take his suit off, Team Arrow finally saw what was the problem. His right arm was not flesh. It was metal. Robotic. Both the team and Dr. Schwartz were shocked.

"I can explain," said Roy.

"Dude, that is sick," Rene complimented, impressed by the arm.

"Trust me. It's not as cool as it looks," said Roy.

"Sorry," Rene apologized.

"But still... it looks cool," said Felicity.

Roy glares at Felicity, telling her that his metal arm is not some blessing but a curse.

"Uh, shutting up now," said Felicity.

"Care to talk now?" Dinah asked with crossed arms.

"A rogue faction of A.R.G.U.S. calling themselves Cadmus abducted me in St. Roche nine months ago," Roy answered. "They knew about everything. About me not being The Arrow. About me faking my death. All of it. They wanted to turn me into a living weapon, so they cut off my arm to test some experimental biotech. This damn arm."

"Ouch," Curtis reacted. "That must've hurt."

"Yeah, a lot, especially since they kept me awake during the procedure," Roy said sarcastically with his pain clear in his tone. "They did tests on me, tortured me until I cooperated. I tried to pass every single test to stay alive, to survive. One of their test subjects helped me escape and I've been running ever since. Then I heard about Thea... so I came back."

"And you didn't tell Oliver?" Dinah asked.

"I was gonna, but then he asked me to put on the hood. I couldn't say no and let him down," said Roy. "I just... I had to. Besides, the arm works just fine. As much as I miss my real arm, it's helped me a lot. You've seen me out there. It's not a liability."

"But what happened back there? asked Curtis.

" _This_ happened," said Dr. Schwartz, showing everyone a hi-tech disk that she plucked off the Green Arrow suit.

"My guess. EMP. Powerful enough to sever the arm's bio-wiring," said Roy. "Temporarily, fortunately. I think I can move my fingers now."

"Laurel knew," Dinah realized.

"Okay, but how?" Felicity wondered. "I mean, we didn't know. Oliver didn't know. So, how could she?"

"Cayden James," Rene guessed.

* * *

Later that evening, Oliver shows up at the hospital to confront Roy, who was still sitting in his hospital bed. Dr. Schwartz told him that he's not allowed to leave until he regains a full feeling of his metal arm, which is a slow progress, unfortunately. As Roy predicted, Oliver is not

"Figures Felicity would tell you about this. She never stops talking," said Roy. "I assume she told you everything."

"About Cadmus. The metal arm. Laurel's EMP disc. Yeah, everything," said Oliver. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I can move my hand. The rest is still immobile," said Roy.

"There's no way for me to sugarcoat this, so I'm just gonna say it. I'm disappointed," said Oliver. "Roy, why didn't you just tell us. There is literally no reason for you hide this from us."

"Oliver, I was gonna tell you," said Roy. "But before I could, you begged me to become the Green Arrow. I know I could've said no, but you had a son and I just couldn't refuse."

"That part I get, but not the part about why you kept it a secret from us," said Oliver.

"I didn't want to be a liability," said Roy. "Oliver, those five weeks I've spent in Cadmus, they were the worst of my life. This arm, it's only the tip of the iceberg. I have been beaten and shot at over and over again, pushed beyond my limits. I'm lucky to be alive. I didn't want to be a burden to the team."

"Well, if Laurel knows and she has more of those discs, then you are a burden to the team," said Oliver.

"I was just being a good friend, Oliver," said Roy. "Not telling you about my arm was on me, but you asked me to take up your mantle. You put your son, your own needs ahead of mine when you knew that someone else was waiting for me back here at the hospital."

"Maybe that was a big mistake," said Oliver. "But my biggest mistake was trusting you to be the Green Arrow."

Oliver storms out of the room, leaving Roy to sit and recover.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Oliver goes to Thea's hospital room. She was still comatose, and this sight still hurts Oliver. He sits down next to hear to speak to her. It may have seemed pointless, but he needed someone to talk to right now.

"Hey, Speedy," he started. "Uh, they say that people in comas can hear other people talking to them. If you can hear me, please, wake up. I miss you, Speedy. I miss you so much. You always helped me stay grounded, and I need you to help me again."

Oliver waited and waited, but Thea remained asleep. Remembering the threat of Cayden James, Oliver leaves to go to the Arrow Cave.

As he left, Thea's finger moved.

* * *

According to Felicity, Cayden James has created a thermobaric bomb out of the tech that Black Siren stole. His target was Starling Stadium, on the night when Billy Joel is playing, much to Rene's dismay as he is a big fan Billy Joel. And so, Black Canary, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific headed there immediately to find Cayden and stop him from killing thousands of people.

Coming along with them is the Green Arrow. Under the hood is Oliver Queen.

"Any luck locating the bomb?" asked Green Arrow.

 _"Running a code to find the building's architectural joint, well, basically targets of opportunity. So, stand by," said Overwatch. "And I'm still trying to get in to the venue's security system, but Cayden has me frozen out."_

The four vigilantes sneak into the stadium and hide from plain sight.

"Couldn't we pull the alarm here, evacuate the stadium that way?" Black Canary suggested.

"I'll do it," Wild Dog. He look at his boss and says, "We can't risk the SCPD spotting you as the Green Arrow."

"I have Overwatch running interference for me on that," said Green Arrow.

 _"If there's a cop here, you will be the first to know," said Overwatch._

"Still, better safe than sorry," said Wild Dog.

Wild Dog heads to find the nearest fire alarm while the rest of the team look for Cayden James and his bomb.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Wild Dog arrives at the cafeteria. There are a lot of civilians there, along with some cops. The fire alarm is at a place where he'll stick out like a sore thumb trying to pull it. He had to hide while he thinks of something.

"Overwatch, I found the fire alarm, but I'm not gonna pull it like I did in high school," said Wild Dog.

Wild Dog throws a knife at the fire alarm. The people start making their way to the exit, but the cops won't let them leave, saying it's just a false alarm.

"Cops are not letting anyone out these doors," Wild Dog reported.

 _"That doesn't make any sense. They can't know it's a false alarm," said Overwatch._

Wild Dog decides to start a frenzy and shoots his guns at the ceiling. The civilians were forced to run past the cops, but the doors won't open. They were locked tight.

"Police have locked all the doors," Wild Dog reported. "Why would they do that?"

 _"'Cause they're not cops," Overwatch realized._

One cop spots Wild Dog and points his gun at him, demanding him to put his hands up.

"Easy. I'm just a fan... in a mask," Wild Dog said.

Not wanting to hurt anyone, Wild Dog makes a run for it. The cops chase after him.

"Guys, a little help here," Wild Dog pleaded.

"Make this easy on yourself," said the cop, still pointing his gun at him.

"It's cool, Hoss," Wild Dog said, pretending to surrender.

Wild Dog immediately turns around and shoots the cop in the shoulder, incapacitating him, before making another run for it. Two more cops get in his way, but they were knocked down by a sonic scream from behind. Black Canary shows up along with Mr. Terrific to back up their teammate.

"You're welcome," said Mr. Terrific.

"She did all the work," Wild Dog pointed out, gesturing to Black Canary.

 _"No need to play nice. Those jerkwads aren't cops," said Overwatch._

Mr. Terrific started punching faces. Black Canary started kicking butts, literally, and swinging her staff. Wild Dog uses his guns and fists to take out the fake cops.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Green Arrow, meanwhile, found the bomb. It was big with a lot of blinking red lights. Cayden James was there as well, coming out of the shadows to show himself to the green-hooded vigilante.

"Overwatch, I'm at the device," Green Arrow reported.

 _"The wiring's all wrong in the thermobar. That's not a bomb at all. It's... a decoy," Overwatch realized._

"I know what you're thinking. _Where's the horrifically huge bomb_?" Cayden said. "This is going be an incredibly insightful evening."

"Where is it?" Green Arrow asked. When Cayden stayed silent, he asked again. "Where is it?"

"Your generation is so impatient," Cayden criticized. "Why can't you just savor the anticipation."

Green Arrow fires an arrow at Cayden James, but it was blocked by a T-Sphere, no doubt the one that Black Siren stole from the Arrow Cave a month ago.

"Funny. That's the same thing you said to me," said a familiar voice.

Black Siren comes out of the shadows as well. Figures Cayden wouldn't go out into the field against the Green Arrow without backup.

"Hey, Ollie," Black Siren greeted.

"There is no bomb, so relax," said Cayden.

"All this?" asked Green Arrow.

"To get your attention. To talk, that's all," said Cayden. "It's not like I have your number."

"You're insane," said Green Arrow.

"Thomas Szasz, the renowned psychiatrist and psychoanalyst, says there's no such thing as insanity," said Cayden. "Revenge, on the other hand, is very real."

"Revenge? I never even met you," said Green Arrow.

"Yet, you cost me something dear to me. Someone very dear. My son," said Cayden. "That's why I arranged this little tete-a-tete. So that when your city burns, you'll know why."

Cayden throws the T-Sphere at Green Arrow, but the hooded vigilante quickly fires a flare arrow to destroy the sphere.

"You have an arrow for everything, don't you?" Black Siren asked.

"I'm not listening to you anymore," said Green Arrow.

"Aw, that's too bad, Ollie. And I thought we had something special," Black Siren said with a fake sweet tone. "Here, let me give you a kiss."

Black Siren blows a kiss at Green Arrow, sending a smaller sonic wave still powerful enough to send him flying backwards towards a generator. Cayden and Black Siren take their leave while Green Arrow lies down in pain.

* * *

As it turns out, the fake cops were Cayden's men, whom were used to pose for the cameras getting beaten up by Team Arrow. That way, Councilwoman Pollard's Anti-Vigilante bill will come to pass. Because of this, Team Arrow can no longer be helped by the police. Instead, they will be arrested on sight. Oliver had to speak to the people about the order to incarcerate anyone engaging in acts of vigilantism, much to his chagrin.

After that, he had to go to the hospital to check in on Roy. William and Felicity came with him.

"Are you okay, Mr. Harper?" asked William.

"I'll be fine, William," said Roy. "And you can call me Roy."

"That's a really cool arm, by the way," said William.

"Thanks," Roy replied. "I didn't think so at first, but I have to admit, it is pretty cool."

"You were the Green Arrow for my dad, right?" William asked.

"Yeah, I am," Roy answered.

"But if you were here last night, who was at the stadium?" asked William.

"Green Arrow wasn't at the stadium, buddy. Just his team," Oliver lied.

"Okay, c'mon, kid. Let's go pull the car out for Mr. Harper," Felicity joked.

Felicity and William leave the room, leaving Oliver alone to talk to Roy, who seemed to have regained almost full mobility of his cybernetic arm. He even did some shadow boxing to make sure he can move it to the fullest. He's not there yet, but he's close.

"I'm sorry you had to lie to him," Roy apologized.

"You don't have to be," said Oliver. "Besides, it's temporary. With the anti-vigilante law initiated, I think it might be the time for the Green Arrow to be retired."

"You don't really meant that, do you?" Roy questioned.

"Roy, I put you out there and risked your life, risked the lives of my team," said Oliver. "And for that, I am truly sorry."

"No, Oliver. You can't just burn down the mantle for good," said Roy. "I'm sure Curtis and Felicity and maybe the guys at S.T.A.R. Labs can come up with something to counteract evil Laurel's EMP discs. When they do, I can take back the hood."

"But what about Thea?" asked Oliver.

"She would want this," said Roy. "I know she will."

Dr. Schwartz came into the room to tell the mayor something important.

"It's your sister," she said.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Oliver and Roy rushed to Thea's room only to discover something wonderful. Thea was out of bed, awake, and sitting on a wheelchair. She was just staring out the window when she heard the door open. A smile on her face shows upon the sight of her brother's face.

"Hi, Ollie," she greeted him happily.

Oliver wasted no time giving Thea a hug, feeling so happy to see her awake. Thea was happy too. She can only imagine how worried he was about her.

Felicity and William came back with Thanksgiving dinner for Thea. She didn't seem too impressed by the food, especially the cranberry jello.

"William made all this for you," said Oliver.

"The little man can cook," said Roy.

"Just like his father," Felicity added.

"Raisa helped me a bit," said William.

"Raisa? As in our Raisa?" Thea asked, having not seen Raisa for a long time.

"Yeah. I have a lot to catch you up on," said Oliver.

"No kidding," Thea replied.

"I'll save you some stuffing for later if you want, Auntie Thea," William offered.

"I'd like that," said Thea, feeling glad to be called _auntie_.

Roy gives Thea a gentle hug and kisses her on the cheek. Thea smiled, really happy that the love of her life is back in Star City. Roy was happy too. It hurt him to see her in a coma.

"I missed you," said Roy.

"I did too," said Thea. "So, are you really back for good?"

"I'm not running away anymore," Roy promised.

"Nice arm," Thea complimented, squeezing Roy's robotic arm.

"Trust me. Story's not as nice," said Roy.

"Sorry," Thea apologized, guessing it the arm must have a horrible story behind it.

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter. I'm here now with you," said Roy. "Not that I'm not happy to see you awake, but how did you get better all of a sudden?"

"Lazarus Pit water," Thea joked.

"What's that?" asked William.

"She's joking, William," said Felicity.

"I think we can just chalk this one up as a miracle," said Oliver.

"A Thanksgiving miracle," said Felicity.

"There's a lot to be thankful for," Oliver said happily.

"I just wish Dig and Quentin could be here," said Thea, having been informed of who died while she was in a coma. "I would've loved to see them."

"They are here with us, Speedy," said Oliver.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laurel was watching the family dinner through a bug she planted in Thea's hospital room. They looked so happy, she thought. It disgusts her, but she couldn't help but feel a little envious. She hasn't had a Thanksgiving family dinner in a long time. They used to be so fun back on her Earth before the whole Gambit situation.

She receives a call from her mysterious ally. She answered.

 _"I just heard the news. Thea Queen is finally awake."_

"I did what you asked me. Slipped a little bit of that Lazarus water into her system," said Laurel.

 _"And the other thing?"_

"Nano-bomb planted in her neck," Laurel confirmed. "Completely undetectable, just like you designed it."

 _"Good. It's not so hard to bring Oliver Queen to his knees. Just target the people he loves."_

"Just like Chase," Laurel mentioned.

 _"We both know I'm no Adrian Chase."_

"From what I've seen so far, you're far worse," said Laurel.

 _"And pretty soon, they will all know."_

"How soon exactly?" asked Laurel.

 _"When I'm ready."_

 **Thea's awake! YAY! But, uh-oh, she's in danger again. Will Team Arrow find out? Only time will tell. Just so you know, I thought the circumstances behind Thea waking was seemed suspicious. It wasn't, but since this is my story, I thought I'd change things up a bit, like this one.**


	27. Lost and Found

**Gorilla Grodd. Sara in a coma. What could go wrong? Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Aragorn II Elessar, CallMeMiles, lupo95gxd**

 ** _To lupo95gxd_: Don't worry. Oliver will see Kara again, soon. And yeah, I really loved the part where Oliver finds out Barry and Felicity kissed. Amusing and contagious, kind of a funny summary of Felicity's talking. I thought about adding the Bruce Wayne name drop since I glossed over it before.**

 **"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love and be loved in return." - Christian, Moulin Rogue!**

Ray, Nate, Amaya, and Zari are on a mission to correct an anachronism somewhere in Vietnam, 1967 in the middle of the Vietnam War. Jax and Professor Stein stayed on board the Waverider to take care of Sara, who is still in a coma due to Nora Darhk's magic. Stein had tried many ways to wake her up. He even used her batons to hit a dummy in hopes that the sound of fighting will awaken her. It didn't work.

So, Stein decided to continue working in the lab on how to split Firestorm. He even picked up famous historic geniuses Isaac Newton, Galileo, and Marie Curie to assist him. Bad news, he can't find a way to uncouple Firestorm without de-powering both himself and Jax. Jax then had to leave the ship to protect President Lyndon Johnson from Grodd, who plans to start World War III.

Unbeknownst to the Legends, an intruder has infiltrated the Waverider. Leonard Snart.

He laid his eyes upon the comatose captain of the Waverider. When he heard that Nora Darhk had harmed her badly to the point of near-death, he was afraid of what he might find. According to the monitors, she should be okay. She just isn't waking up. He stood right next to her and waited. He takes off his gloves and holds her hand, hoping she might feel it and wake up. She didn't. Still, he spoke to her.

"I didn't know exactly what I would find coming here," Leonard said. "My friends won't be happy to know I'm here, but I hope you will be, if you ever wake up that is. I know coming to you seems obsessive at this point, but can you blame me? I don't know who you are, Sara, yet I feel like there's a connection between us and I can't ignore it no matter how hard I try. It makes me wonder what we were to each other. What we _really_ were to each other."

Before Leonard can speak more, the ship started to shake. Gorilla Grodd had leaped on to the Waverider just as it took flight. After learning that the Legends are time-travelers, he sought to change the course of evolution by stealing their time ship. That way, planet Earth will become, well... Planet of the Apes.

Sara's eyes shot wide open, much to Leonard's surprise.

"Your timing is impeccable, captain. No better time like the present," said Leonard.

"I. Am. Grodd," Sara said with an emotionless look on her face.

"I beg your pardon?" Leonard replied.

Sara gets up, turns towards Leonard, and then punches him in the face. Sara takes her batons and leaves the med bay. Leonard holds his aching jaw as he picks himself up.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Lance?" Leonard wondered.

Sara walks towards the bridge like a zombie. The ship continues to shake as Grodd attempts to find a way inside. Professor Stein was sitting there on the captain's seat while Gideon handles the flying. Upon the sight of Sara, Martin was gladdened.

"Sara," he said happily. "Were you just waiting for the right time to make a dramatic entrance?"

Sara didn't say a word. She walks towards Martin with her batons in hand, looking like she was about to fight him.

"There is no Sara. Only Grodd," said Sara.

Sara started swinging her batons at Martin. Martin dodges her first swing and runs to the other side of the central console for distance.

" _It appears that the captain is some sort of telepathic control,_ " Gideon said.

"Really, Gideon? You think so?" Martin said sarcastically, having already guessed what is wrong with Sara.

"I claim this ship for the new god," Sara continued, speaking for the giant gorilla outside the ship. "Kneel before..."

Sara was cut short when she was hit in the back of the head with a frying pan, which knocked her out cold. The one holding the frying pan was Sir Isaac Newton, who had arrived just in time to save Martin Stein.

"Oh, how I do love proving my laws of motion," said Newton.

"Please save that lecture for another day," said Martin, preferring to discuss this when they're not in mortal danger.

"Sara!"

Leonard showed up at the bridge to see an unconscious Sara on the floor. He quickly rushes to her to see if she was okay. Seeing the frying pan in Newton's hands, Leonard deduces what knocked out Sara. Not liking the glare that Leonard is giving him, Newton gave Martin the frying pan, as if trying to divert suspicion from him.

"You better pray she wakes up," Leonard snarled.

"What are you doing here?" asked Martin. "And for that matter, how did you get on board without Gideon seeing you?"

" _See who, Professor Stein?_ " asked Gideon.

"Leonard Snart. He's right in front of me, Gideon," said Martin.

" _Odd,_ " said Gideon. " _I can't read any heat signatures inside the ship besides yours, Sir Newton's, Madame Curie's, and Galileo's._ "

"Well, what's the point of sneaking onto the ship if I have to be seen?" Leonard pointed out.

" _Professor Stein, a U.S. Military air strike is approaching, and Grodd is still clinging to the Waverider,_ " Gideon reported.

"I have an idea," said Martin.

Per Martin's orders, Gideon sets the Waverider to time-jump out of 1967, leaving Grodd to fall in mid-air and straight towards the fiery inferno caused by napalm from the air strike. Before he could fall to his doom, he disappears magically.

* * *

After Jax saved President Johnson from a mine field, he was given a recipe for Mrs. Johnson's pecan pie. Jax and Martin wasted no time baking the pie. They called their teammates for a celebratory lunch.

"So, instead of a medal for bravery, President Johnson gave you a pie recipe?" Amaya questioned.

"Not just any pie recipe," said Martin.

"Lady Bird Johnson's pecan pie was legendary," said Nate. "The ingredients were very closely kept secret for a long time."

"Eh, it's almost as good as my mom's pie," said Jax, still preferring his mother's cooking.

"I don't know. First Lady pie is really good," said Ray.

"This is a great gift. Better than a medal, 'cause you can eat it," Zari said, loving the pie.

Martin grabs himself another piece of pie, only for that piece of pie to be struck by a shuriken. The shuriken came from Sara.

"You guys weren't gonna save me any pie?" asked Sara.

Everyone smiled at the sight of Sara awake and as herself, not some lackey under Grodd's control. Sara hi-fives Ray, kisses Jax on the head, and gives Amaya a hug.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, captain," Martin greeted.

"Gideon gave me a clean bill of health," said Sara. "But I don't know about this bump on my head."

Sara takes the piece of pie with the shuriken on it as she notices Isaac Newton, who was also eating a piece of Lady Bird Johnson's pie. Unbeknownst to Sara, he is the one responsible for the bump on her head.

"Who's the new guy?" Sara asked.

"Don't ask," said Martin.

"Well, this was quite the adventure," said Newton. "Where to next?"

"Shut up, you bop," Mick said.

Mick then wipes Newton's memory with the memory wiper. Newton passes out, but Sara grabs his plate with the piece of pie on it before it hit the floor.

"A little too soon, don't you think, Mick?" said Jax.

"I hate his stupid hair," said Mick.

"Hey, Gideon mentioned that we have a prisoner in the brig," said Sara. "Is it really him?"

"I'm afraid so," said Martin.

"He's my partner. I get to see him first," said Mick.

"Well, he came here to see me, so I should see him first," Sara argued.

* * *

Sara shows up at the brig to talk to Leonard, who sat there in the cell, just waiting for someone to talk to. Sara opens the cell and walks in, giving Leonard a piece of Lady Bird Johnson's pecan pie.

"I thought you might be hungry," said Sara.

"As a matter of fact, I am," said Leonard. "I haven't eaten all day. Too busy thinking about you."

Sara smiled without her own consent. She just couldn't help it.

"I would assume you'd be more incensed considering you just figured out how I can time travel," said Leonard.

"Your Time Stone," Sara remembered. Martin confiscated the stone and showed it to her. "You're working for Nora Darhk. For Mallus."

"I don't work for anyone," said Leonard. "And I could care less about who this Mole-us is."

"Mallus," Sara corrected.

"Whatever," Leonard snarked.

"You broke into the Time Bureau just to steal the badge that I stole," Sara mentioned. "I want it back."

Leonard takes out the Time Bureau badge he stole and returns it to Sara.

"Why did you come for me?" asked Sara. "If you work for... with... Nora, why were you concerned about me? Why did you care that I almost died?"

"Honestly, I don't know," said Leonard. "When I heard that Nora almost killed you, I felt... angry and scared at the same time. It was overwhelming. My first instinct was to come here, even if I was gonna locked up at first sight."

"Care much, crook?" Sara teased.

"Well, I am an amnesiac, assassin. I don't know what I would do," Leonard replied.

Sara smiled again. She missed this. The two of them calling each other crook and assassin in insulting yet respectful fashion is so much.

"So, what have you been up to?" asked Sara. "Well, besides, being a crook?"

"I saw my sister again," said Leonard. "I hid my amnesia from her, but when she got suspicious, I had to tell her. She slapped me in the face, but then told me that she'd help me forty seconds later."

"So, you two have been robbing banks together?" asked Sara.

"Banks. Jewelry stores. The best ones," Leonard replied, proud of his success.

Sara felt a little jealous. Leonard has a sister who he loves so much, while her sister is dead and the Earth-2 doppelganger of her sister is evil. But at least it reminds her that Leonard is a crook with a big heart.

"And do you remember anything else?" asked Sara.

"I remember my dad putting a bomb in her neck, forcing me to do a job for him," Leonard answered. "And yes, I also remember the part where I aimed my gun at him and pulled the trigger."

"Well, you're remembering. That's a good thing," said Sara. "But back to my earlier question. Why did you care that I almost died? I get how you feel, but I still don't get the why."

"When you kissed me, I remembered the first time our lips touched," Leonard started.

"Okay, can you not describe it like that?" Sara asked as she blushed due to embarrassment.

"I remember how I felt during that moment," Leonard continued. "I was, believe it or not, scared. Then it triggered another memory. We were trapped in the engine room of this ship, huddled together..."

"Again, pick a less creepy description," Sara said, blushing again.

"You told me about how you felt when you died," said Leonard. "And I felt the same way. Fear. Panic. But I didn't feel lonely. I had you."

"And I had you, even thought I hated you back then," said Sara.

"Well, do you hate me again?" asked Leonard.

"You are in league with the daughter of the man who murdered my sister. How do you think I feel?" Sara replied. "Or do you even know who Nora is? Or are you just working with her without even learning her name?"

"I know who she is, Lance. She's Nora Darhk from the year 2039," said Leonard.

"What is she planning?" asked Sara.

"Just because I don't give a damn about her and her master, it doesn't mean I'm gonna talk," said Leonard. "Sorry, Canary, but my lips are sealed. It's part of the deal."

"What's the deal? You offer your services so you can keep the stone and visit little ol' me whenever you want?" Sara guessed.

"With a beautiful smile like that on a beautiful face such as yours, no way I can deny my true intentions," Leonard said flirtatiously.

Sara giggled uncontrollably. Embarrassed that Leonard had to see her like this... again... she turned around and looked away. She took some deep breaths before she faced him again.

"You still haven't answered my question," said Sara.

"Sara, I woke up one day without my memories. I didn't know who to trust. I may have friends, but they're mostly just business partners," said Leonard. "But you... every time I gaze upon you, every time I gave even the smallest thought about you, I get this feeling that you and I have some special connection. And for someone like me, that says a lot."

"What does it say?" asked Sara.

"You're the one who remembers our entire history. You tell me," Leonard replied with the roguish charm in his voice.

Sara smiled, if for just a few seconds.

"I wish I can let you out of her, but your alliance with Nora prevents me from doing that," said Sara. "I'm sorry, but you're not leaving this cell."

"Well, at least I won't have to visit you time to time," Leonard said as he gazed at her flirtatiously. "I'm already here."

Sara tried to resist the urge to smile, but her lips curved for a couple seconds. Leonard noticed and smirked at her. Sara left the cell before this could escalate. She locked the door before she left the room.

"So, what exactly are you planning to do with me?" Leonard asked.

Sara stopped when he asked.

"Am I just gonna it here while you guys go out there and have all the fun

"No, we're gonna take you back to Central City," said Sara. "We got some friends who might be able to help us find out how you're still..."

"Alive," Leonard interrupted. "I know I perished once, Sara. That kiss we shared, I am aware that it took place seconds before my death. Did you expect me to just remember the kiss without remembering when?"

Sara didn't say a word and left the brig. A few seconds later, Mick entered. Sara promised him that he could talk to Leonard as soon as she was done. Mick stood outside the cell and looked at Leonard. On the inside, he was happy. His face, however, just looked like... Mick.

"Well, whatever you want to say, Fire Boy, spit it out," said Leonard.

"You don't remember at all, Lenny?" asked Mick.

"I know who you are, Rory. I just don't remember working with you," said Leonard.

Mick grunted. "So, you remember sister and your ex-girlfriend..."

"Never was his girlfriend, Mick!" Sara yelled from the hallway.

"But you don't remember your partner and best friend?" Mick finished.

"Well, I remember our first job, but only because Sara told me," said Leonard.

"So, nothing? Nothing at all?" Mick asked. "The time I saved you in juvie? When we fought The Flash? Every time you knock me out with that gun of yours?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I do remember that one time," Leonard replied. "I think I remember enjoying it."

"How about I come in there and hit you in the head until your remember?" Mick suggested angrily, raising his fist.

Sara runs back in, lowers Mick's fist, and pulls him away from the cell.

"No!" She said. "There will be no hitting him. We need his skull intact when we get back to 2017. Right now, he stays in that cell unless I say you can do anything to him."

Sara drags Mick out of the brig. Leonard just sits in his cell and finishes his pie.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Sara and Mick returned to the galley where the rest of the Legends are still eating Lady Bird Johnson's pecan pie. They were acting casual, as if nothing bad is going on. Sara knew this meant they were hiding something, and she knew what it was.

"You guys were watching, weren't you?" Sara guessed.

"Well, there are two screens installed here in the galley, so..." Nate said.

Sara sighs, annoyed.

"It's okay, Sara. There's nothing to be ashamed about being in love," said Amaya.

"I am not in love," Sara denied.

The crew simultaneously replied with a long, slow "yeah, right" with a bit of teasing in their voices, knowing full well that Sara was in denial.

"My, my, my. You guys are a handful," Sara complained.

"You sound like Snart," said Mick.

"I know, right?" Jax said.

"I just lost my appetite," Sara said.

Sara leaves her pecan pie on the table and storms out of the galley, annoyed and embarrassed.

* * *

 _Vancouver, Present Day_

Grodd magically appears out of nowhere in the sky and lands safely in some junkyard. Standing right in front of him is a young woman holding a stone with a glowing rune on it.

"Who are you? Where is Grodd?" Grodd demanded answers.

"Calm down, Mr. Grodd," said Nora. "There is no need for that kind of attitude. After all, I am the one who saved you from a fiery death. You owe me."

"Send me back!" Grodd demanded.

"You think a time ship is going to get you what you want?" Nora questioned. "What I hold in my hand allows me to travel through time using thought. I can go anywhere at any time. You can to. But first, I want to make you a proposal."

* * *

Back on the Waverider, while all the Legends are asleep in their quarters, Leonard was just lying down in the middle of his cell, thinking about Sara. A new memory just flashed into his mind. It was the first day he boarded the Waverider and he was attempting to have a civil conversation with Sara, to no avail. She joked about him staring at her ass. When she walked away from him, well, that joke turned to reality.

"Hey."

Leonard turns his head to see Sara standing outside his cell.

"Can't sleep?" Leonard guessed.

"No," Sara admitted.

"Me neither," said Leonard. "So, do you wanna waste time interrogating me?"

"Actually..." Sara shows him a deck of cards. "Do you still remember how to play?"

"I never forgot," Leonard replied.

Sara smiles as she enters the cell. She sits down in front on him and started laying out the cards in random. As she sets up the cards, Leonard can only stare at her. And if he asked her if she could blame him, she'd probably say no considering what they had (or could've had) before the Oculus. Sara knows he is staring, but she didn't want him to stop. In fact, she preferred if his eyes stayed on hers all night. Besides, it'll probably help her win in their card game.

 **Can I just say that I really love writing scenes of Sara and Leonard. Captain Canary is my favorite ship in the Arrowverse, because they're just both so adorable in a very exotic way. Expect this relationship to be explored in the upcoming crossover.**

 **But again, given my idea for the crossover, you may not want to be too excited.**


	28. Playing Matchmaker

**Back to Central City for a little SuperFlash rom-com. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Ladyawesome45321, lupo95gxd, Aragorn II Elessar**

 **"We're superheroes. What could happen?" - Mr. Incredible, The Incredibles**

It was a slow day in S.T.A.R. Labs. No metahuman activity. No crime. Just Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Wally, and Harry lounging in the cortex while monitoring the city. Slow day or not, you never know what will happen. Unfortunately, they were caught in the middle of an argument between Barry and Kara. Iris is reading the latest news articles in an attempt to distract herself. Cisco is leaning back on his chair looking like he has had enough of life. Caitlin's hair turning white one strand at a time the more stressed she got. Wally is trying a meditation technique he learned from Jesse. Harry is writing random scientific equations on the glass board.

"I just think we should move the couch, or get a new one," said Barry.

"I love that couch," said Kara.

"Have you tried sitting on the left side? It's uncomfortable," Barry complained.

"I'm saving this money for groceries," said Kara.

"I own S.T.A.R. Labs. I can afford one little couch," said Barry.

"Then buy a bean bag chair. Maybe then you'll be comfortable," Kara suggested.

"Your apartment is crowded enough as it is," said Barry.

"Oh, god. Would you guys just get married already? Jeez!" Cisco complained. "You two argue like a married couple."

"No, we don't!" Barry and Kara denied at the same time.

"I'm just asking her if we can replace her couch with a new one," Barry explained.

"And I'm telling him that my couch is just fine," Kara explained.

"I rest my case," said Cisco.

Caitlin walks up to the two with a quarter of her hair colored white. The sight of this scared everyone in the room. When Killer Frost comes out to play, it's not gonna be a sunny day.

"Barry, just leave the girl's couch alone. Kara, try replacing the cushions," Caitlin said.

Caitlin pats both Barry and Kara in the back before walking away.

"Well, that was... easy," said Barry.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Kara apologized.

"I'm sorry too," said Barry.

"Oh, my god. If I wanted to watch a romantic comedy, I should just watch _My Best Friend's Wedding_ ," Cisco complained, fed up with the rom-com stuff with Barry and Kara.

Barry looks at Kara and asks her, "Do you wanna go home and watch that movie?"

"Right now, yes," Kara answered. "But first, I gotta go buy more popcorn. Last night's batch was the last."

Kara kisses Barry on the cheek before flying out of the lab to go to a store where she can buy the best popcorn. Barry just smiles and touches the spot on his cheek that was kissed. The other stared at him awkwardly.

"You two are sure speeding things up," Iris commented.

"Oh, no. We're not together. We're still friends," said Barry. "Besides, it's only been two weeks since... you know."

"Still, you two seem to click," said Wally.

"Ex-fiance in the room, Wally," Cisco reminded the younger speedster, gesturing to the team leader.

"Cisco, it's okay," said Iris.

"Are you?" Barry questioned.

"Barry, moving on is a hard process, it always is, but if you wanna move on fast, you don't need my blessing," said Iris.

"But didn't you guys break up because Barry loves Caitlin?" Wally asked, having been informed of Barry and Iris' breakup.

A few more strands of Caitlin's hair turned white upon the mention of Barry's feelings for her. The others noticed and distanced themselves further.

"I'm out," said Harry.

Harry leaves the room because he was sick of being in the middle of all this drama. This leaves the young men and women of the team to continue polluting the cortex with awkwardness.

"Honestly, I think this is the one time keeping secrets from each other is the best thing," Cisco commented.

"Preferred it that way," Caitlin muttered.

"So, Barry is in love with Iris, Caitlin, and Kara at the same time," Wally summarized. "Whoa, that's a lot."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Wally," Barry said sarcastically.

"Have you told Kara about your requited love for her?" asked Cisco.

"There is no requited love here, Cisco," Barry denied.

"Liar," Caitlin said.

"Shh-shh-shh," Barry shushed her.

"Dude, if you won't tell her, then at least take her out on a date," said Cisco.

"I think spending our nights together is enough," said Barry.

"Well, if you're not gonna take my advice, then I'm gonna leave," said Caitlin. "I got business elsewhere."

"Mind telling us what you're up to?" asked Cisco.

"Why? So you can follow me and make sure I don't kill anyone?" Caitlin accused. "Killer Frost promised me not to kill anyone."

"You tried to kill Amunet," Iris reminded her.

"Guys, please, I need this," Caitlin pleaded. "Until I find a way to get rid of my other half while keeping my powers intact, I'm stuck in a life of crime."

* * *

Later that day, Barry and Kara watch _My Best Friend's Wedding_ at Kara's apartment. Barry and sits down on the right side of the couch while Kara leans on him. It made Barry feel weird since this is the kind of position that a couple gets into. Feeling awkward, Barry scoots a few inches away. Kara just adjusts herself so she can lean on him again. Barry moves himself again until he was sitting on the arm of the couch, only to fall down to the floor.

"Ow," Barry cried.

Kara pauses the movie.

"Barry, what is wrong with you?" asked Kara.

"Um... how about we watch another movie? Something... less romantic?" Barry suggested awkwardly.

"It was your idea to watch this movie, remember?" Kara reminded him.

"Was it?" Barry asked, acting innocent.

"Barry, whatever is the matter with you, just tell me," said Kara. "C'mon. I tell you everything."

Barry picks himself up and says, "Uh, I think maybe we should sit two spaces apart."

"Why?" asked Kara.

"Uh... we're just sitting a little too close to each other," Barry said awkwardly.

"And?" Kara questioned, not seeing the problem.

"Well, uh, I just think it's inappropriate for friends to be putting themselves in the position that we were just in," Barry continued, still talking awkwardly.

"I'm not getting what you're insinuating," said Kara.

"The position we were in, me just sitting down with you leaning on my shoulder... it's, um... it looks... well... kinda romantic," Barry blurted.

Kara started giggling in response.

"I'm sorry... did you just say... romantic?" Kara asked, laughing in between works.

"Um, you really don't see it?" asked Barry.

"Barry, I'm leaning on you because you said you wouldn't mind," said Kara. "That's what you said last night."

"It is?" asked Barry, scratching his head.

"Yeah," Kara answered. "I asked you, _can I sit closer to you_? You said, _okay_. Then I leaned on you, asked you if it was okay to be that close to you, and you said, _it's okay_."

Barry puts a hand on his forehead and says, "Oh, right. I forgot."

"Barry, what is going on with you?" asked Kara.

"N-N-N-No-No-No-Nothing. N-N-Nothing i-i-is w-wr-wr-wrong," Barry stuttered.

"You're stuttering like Andrew Garfield on The Amazing Spider-Man," Kara commented. "Something is wrong. Spit it out."

"Um, uh... well... uh... it's, uh, it's about, um..." Barry paused. "Hey, what time is it? Oh, I just remembered, I forgot to buy orange juice this morning. I'll go to the grocery store right now. Be back in a flash!"

Barry runs out of the room in super speed. Kara just stood there, dumbfounded and unamused. She didn't find the "in a flash" joke funny before, and she's doesn't find it funny now.

* * *

Kara decided to leave her apartment and get some fresh air. Literally. She puts on her suit and cape and flies across the skies. She kept her super hearing on, but focused on relaxing in the skies. Now that her Mon-El-induced grief has passed, she can fly without having to worry about anything. She can just enjoy the wind in her face and her hair freely waving as she flew.

 _"Supergirl? Supergirl? Earth to Supergirl? Or is that Krypton to Supergirl?"_

It was Caitlin. Supergirl kept her earpiece on just in case someone needed to call her.

"What is it, Caitlin?" asked Supergirl.

 _"I have a new target, and I might need your help," said Caitlin. "You still want to play bodyguard, don't you?"_

"Well, if it means making sure your other half doesn't take things too far," said Supergirl.

 _"Well, my target is about to be dining at this fancy restaurant that Ray Palmer bought," said Caitlin. "Be there at exactly 9 o'clock tonight. And be sure to wear something nice. It'll make you look less suspicious."_

"No problem," said Supergirl.

Supergirl then contacts Iris, who is still at S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Hey, Iris. I know it's awkward for us to be talking, especially since your ex-fiance lives in my apartment, but I was wondering if you could take me shopping for some new clothes," said Supergirl.

 _"Anything to get out of the lab," said Iris. "Cisco and Harry are bickering again."_

"About what?" asked Supergirl.

 _"Something about electrons and polarity and something made out of titanium alloy," Iris answered. "I'll meet you at Central City Shopping Mall in twenty minutes."_

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At Central City Shopping Mall, Kara and Iris look for a dress that Kara can wear tonight on her stakeout mission with Caitlin. Kara always felt awkward around Iris since her ex-fiance lives with her, but as friends and teammates, they have to try to be cool around each other.

"So, still acting like Caitlin's bodyguard, huh?" asked Iris.

"Hey, it's fun," said Kara. "I help her, she makes sure no one gets seriously hurt."

"Anything about Caitlin's operations we need to know about?" asked Iris.

"Just exactly as she said. Make a deal or two, make some cash, hurt anyone who doesn't come through," Kara answered. "She does have a few top secret stuff, but they're in lead-lined boxes so I couldn't peek."

"Just keep a close eye on her," said Iris. "I love Caitlin like a sister, but I don't trust Killer Frost."

"Where did this split-personality thing come from anyway?" asked Kara. "Our powers don't necessarily make us evil."

"We don't know," said Iris. "I don't think even Caitlin knows, but we just learn to accept it as it is without asking too many questions."

"So, um, are you and Barry treating each other okay?" asked Kara.

"He's being his usual adorkable self while I'm just trying to do my job," said Iris.

"Iris, that's horrible," Kara commented.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Go all jealous crazy on any girl he's interested in?" Iris accused.

"Iris, Caitlin wasn't even interested in pursuing Barry's heart," said Kara. "Why break up with him?"

"Kara, his heart is divided. I can't spend the rest of my life with someone who can't be committed to me 100%," said Iris.

"Barry was completely committed to you," said Kara.

"Kara, we told you about how we got Barry out of the Speed Force and how we snapped him out of his delirious state," Iris reminded her. "How can I believe Barry and I are destined together if his heart keeps leading him to someone else?"

"Well, pfft, it's only one other girl," said Kara.

"Kara, you and Barry are terrible liars," said Iris. "I know you like him, and I know that he likes you too. And I'm guessing you either lied about coming here because of Caitlin or you're buying dresses for both your stakeout with Caitlin and a secret date with Barry."

"Okay, you are such the jealous ex, Iris," said Kara. "Barry and I are strictly friends."

"You two live together," said Iris.

"But we don't sleep together," said Kara.

"You two stutter in embarrassment whenever we think you two have a thing going," Iris pointed out.

"Because that would be super weird," said Kara. She fake-coughs and says, "Pun not intended."

"You're flustered," said Iris. "Busted."

"I'm not... I'm not flustered," Kara denied. "You know what? It was a mistake to ask you to help me. You just can't behave around another girl Barry is interested in."

"So, you admit knowing Barry is into you?" asked Iris.

"Please don't make me heat vision your mouth shut," Kara threatened.

* * *

At 9 o'clock, Kara arrives at the restaurant Caitlin told her meet her in. For this night, Kara wears a lovely black dress. She arrived at the restaurant only to see that it was empty. One table had lit candles.

Kara walks up to a waiter and asks, "Uh, excuse me. Why is the restaurant empty?"

"Someone paid us to reserve the restaurant for two special people," said the waiter, who spoke in a French accent.

"And who are they?" asked Kara.

"A Mr. Barry Allen and a Ms. Kara Danvers," said the waiter.

"I'm Kara Danvers," said Kara.

"Oh, well. This way then," said the waiter.

Kara sits down on one of the two chairs on the table with the lit candles.

"And where is Mr. Allen?" asked the waiter.

As if on cue, Barry Allen entered the front door wearing a nice suit. He was shocked to see Kara sitting there, alone even.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Allen," said the waiter. "Please, sit."

Barry sits down across Kara. They were both handed menus. They were left alone to order in peace. The two couldn't stop taking a glance at one another no matter how hard they try to keep their eyes on the menu.

"Um... you look great," said Barry.

"Thanks," Kara said with an awkward smile. "You too."

"So, uh, what brings you here?" asked Barry.

"Caitlin asked me to play bodyguard again. We were gonna go on a stakeout, spy on her latest target," said Kara.

"Funny, because Caitlin called me and said she needed a fake date to get in this restaurant to spy on her next target," said Barry.

Barry and Kara look away from their menus and face each other with looks of realization.

"Caitlin set us up," they said at the same time.

* * *

In Frank Santini's office, Caitlin Snow was tied up to a chair, held against her will. Frank sat in the chair where his brother Vincent once sat. Caitlin just sat on her chair with a smirk on her face. She didn't seem worried at all that she was at the mercy of the head of the Santini Crime Family.

"You look happy," said Frank

"I'm right where I want to be, Frank," said Caitlin.

"You and your boss Amunet made a mess of my operations months ago," Frank reminded. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Uh, news flash, Frank. I don't work for Amunet anymore. I work for myself," said Caitlin.

"Still, you're gonna pay for what you did," said Frank. "But first, we're gonna make some demands from S.T.A.R. Labs. You still work there, right?"

"If you think Harrison Wells' pets are just gonna hand you fancy weapons, you got another thing coming," said Caitlin.

"Look at you. Talking tough for a one-woman army," said Frank, not feeling threatened. "If it weren't for your powers, I'd be surprised you survived this long."

"Well, if you must know, Frank, I have friends," said Caitlin. "And not the S.T.A.R. Labs kind. Powerful friends."

"Yeah, right," Frank said, not believing her.

Caitlin's phone, which was placed on Frank's table, rang. A blocked number was calling. Caitlin smirked at Frank as he answered it.

"Hello?" Frank started.

 _"Who is this?"_

"Who is this?" asked Frank.

 _"Where is Dr. Snow?"_

"Right in front of me," Frank answered. "Tied up. Helpless. Even if she were to use her powers, I have three thugs with guns on her. One of them is bound to kill her before she kills all of us."

 _"You underestimate her, Mr... may I have a name?"_

"Frank Santini," said Frank. "And if you want her back alive, you're gonna listen to my demands..."

Frank was cut off when Supergirl burst into the room. Using her super speed, she disarms Frank's men and knocks them out with one hit. She grabs Frank and holds him off his feet threateningly. Caitlin freezes off her ties just in time to catch her phone thrown back to her by Supergirl.

"Hi, Mr. Santini," Supergirl said with a smile. "I'm one her powerful friends, so don't mess with her." She turns to the ice-powered metahuman and asks, "I'm getting paid for this, right?"

"Double," Caitlin promised. "And remember, Frank. Breathe a word of this to anyone, I know where you live and where you hide your stuff."

* * *

At Kara's apartment, Barry and Kara are looking at Caitlin like she's some bad girl who just got busted. Caitlin just counted the cash she stole from the Santini Crime Family during her escape, not caring at all.

"Am I getting my pay?" Kara asked.

"I thought that was just pretend," said Caitlin.

"After what you put me through tonight, I think I earned that pay," said Kara.

"Fine," said Caitlin.

Caitlin gave Kara a third of what she stole, which is equivalent to double Kara's pretend salary.

"Caitlin, you set me and Kara up," said Barry.

"Did you two finish dinner?" asked Caitlin.

"We never ordered, because we were too busy realizing that you tricked us into coming to that restaurant just to force us into a dinner date," said Kara.

"Caitlin, you shouldn't have done that," said Barry.

"I know," said Caitlin.

"But why did you still do it?" asked Kara.

"Killer Frost thought it would be fun," said Caitlin.

"Caitlin," Barry and Kara said in a scolding tone.

"Alright, fine. I did it to get you two to open up and admit," said Caitlin.

"Admit what?" Barry and Kara asked.

"What you two really feel for each other," Caitlin answered.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kara. "Is this about me liking Barry? Because it's just a silly crush."

"You really want to think that, Danvers?" Caitlin questioned. "Look, you two know how I feel about Barry. Not telling him the truth was one of my biggest regrets. I didn't want to see you two end up in my position."

"So, you set us up just to set us up?" Barry questioned.

"I'm not the one who has the confess here. It's you two, to each other," said Caitlin. "If you two refuse to see it, then I got no business being here."

Caitlin leaves the apartment. Barry and Kara exchange some looks, thinking about what the ice-powered meta said.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After leaving Kara's apartment building, Caitlin makes a phone call to one of her mysterious friends. They need reassurance that Frank Santini knowing that Caitlin has secret friends won't be a problem.

 _"I assume you handled things with Santini."_

"Supergirl showed up," said Caitlin. "Don't worry. All she knows is that you're probably just one of my secret contacts in the city. We're safe."

 _"Just so you know, I found the bus meta you're looking for. Should we make a move on him now? It won't take me long."_

"No, we need to wait until Christmas," said Caitlin. "Just lay low until the Holidays are here."

 _"One more thing. I thought I saw you book a reservation at the restaurant I saw Barry and Kara dined in tonight. Still trying to play matchmaker?"_

"You know why I'm doing this," said Caitlin.

 _"I know why. I just think it's a waste of time."_

"You know the saying. Revenge is a dish best served cold," said Caitlin. "Once those two open their hearts to each other, I'll tear them apart."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back in Kara's apartment, Barry and Kara are sitting on the couch, two spaces apart from each other. They just watched _Dora the Explorer_ on TV. Despite the cute and funny moments on the show, the two can't stop thinking about each other.

"Um, Kara," Barry started. "About what Caitlin said, let's just..."

"I love you," Kara said suddenly.

Barry becomes frozen. His mouth was wide open. His eyes won't blink. He just stared at Kara with a confused expression on his face.

"What... did you say?" Barry asked, feeling very confused.

"Barry, I love you. With all my heart. With all of my being. With all of my everything," Kara continued. "I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true. After what Caitlin said, I just couldn't bottle it anymore."

"So, this isn't just some crush?" Barry asked.

"Barry, I literally just said the three big words, like, five seconds ago," Kara reminded him. "I thought it was just a crush, but then I've been thinking about it ever since Mon-El was gone. Crazy thoughts ran into my head while I was thinking about you, and then I reminded myself that you were engaged. Now, I realize that those crazy thoughts were my heart trying to tell me the truth I wouldn't admit to myself. And the truth is... you know. The three words."

Barry responded with silence. He didn't know what to say or what to even babble. Kara just looked away, feeling as if she had just ruined their friendship.

"Kara," Barry said after a long silence. "I... uh... I..."

"You don't have to say anything, Barry," Kara said as she looked at him. "Just forget that I..."

Barry cuts off Kara when he leans forward and kisses her right on the lips. Kara should have pulled away, but was so overcome by her own emotions that she kissed him back. Thanks to her super strength, Kara ends up pushing Barry down on his back as they kiss even more. The kissing went on and on and on and...

 **I think I'm gonna stop it here.**

 **The next is my own four-part crossover. And just to get this out of the way... it's a musical. There, I said it. If you don't like musicals, well, you don't have to read it. But I'm going through with it because, well, I like musicals.**


	29. The Musical Mayhem, Part 1

**Time for my musical crossover. If you're interested, then proceed. If you're not, then you may want to wait until Chapter 33 (Sorry, but the criticism surrounding the Flash/Supergirl musical crossover has me worried about doing this). All four shows will be involved in this crossover, so enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: Aragorn II Elessar, CallMeMiles, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, lupo95gxd, mnich18, Guest**

 ** _To Grimm 203_: It's not easy planning all of this. I need time. Besides, I've seen other writers take even longer hiatuses.**

 **"... when you sing, you open up your soul and let who you really are shine through." - Nora Allen, The Flash**

Barry, Kara, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, and Wally would normally spend their nights making sure Central City is safe. It's their job. They made it their responsibility to protect the city and give hope to the people within the city. However, tonight, they were doing something different. Something fun but dangerous. Something exhilarating but humiliating. Something that will both lift their spirits and cost them their dignity. It was...

KARAOKE NIGHT!

Barry and Kara invited the rest of Team Flash to the karaoke bar where they sing from time to time. Joe was invited too, but he declined because he was too embarrassed to sing, especially in front of Cecile, who obviously can't come because pregnant women can't drink.

The team stood right outside the bar. Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, and Wally stood in a line, like soldiers in army. Kara spoke to them as if she was a military general.

"I know some of you are scared," she started. "I know some of you haven't done this before. I know some of you are ready to go out there and prove yourselves. But just remember why we do this. We do this... for the people."

Cisco cleared his throat nervously.

"Something you want to say, Private Ramon?" Kara asked, glaring at him with a stern look on her face.

"No, miss... I mean, ma'am... I mean, madame general... I mean, general," Cisco babbled.

"I have a question," said Barry. "Why didn't we invite Ralph? He's part of the team now."

"The last thing I want is a drunken washed-up PI getting all hands-y with me," said Kara. "So, like or not, we're gonna do this without the rookie. You got me, Rookie?"

"Yes, general," Barry replied, saluting as well.

"Now, if you're all done acting like sissies, let's get in there and make a difference," Kara finished.

They entered the bar in style. As the man whose name is on the team's name, Barry grabs the mike and sings on the stage first. Recognizing him, the audience was excited because he is one of the best singers to sing in this bar.

 **Barry**

 _I never thought it'd be simple but  
I found a way, I found a way_  
 _I always thought that it'd be too crazy but_  
 _I found a way, I found a way_

 _If you open up your mind_  
 _See what's inside_  
 _It's goin' to take some time to realign_  
 _But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find_  
 _Over your shoulder you know, I told you_  
 _I'll always be pickin' you up when you're down_  
 _So just turn around_

Barry's stupendous voice charmed the entire crowd, especially his friends. It wowed Cisco and Wally at how great Barry sounds when he sings. Iris, Kara, and Caitlin already knew how awesome he sounds, but it never gets old listening to him. As soon as the song was over, Barry walks down the stage and hands the mike over to Kara. They exchanged awkward looks as they walked past each other, looks that their friends noticed.

 **Kara**

 _You left me here to cry  
You hurt me deep inside  
The night goes on  
And I can tell that I won't make it through alone  
Let me fly in the moonlight  
Just give me space to breathe  
Let me see inside the darkness  
Just to wash away the fear  
The cold surrounds me now  
In this sea of lies and doubts  
A moment's life about  
It's quiet now, all I hear is raindrops_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh, raindrops_  
 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh, raindrops  
All I hear is raindrops_

Cisco was about to cry tears of joy at listening to Kara sing to his particular song. Barry was entranced, both by her beauty and her voice. Caitlin teasingly nudged him on the shoulder. Barry blushed as he tried to avoid eye contact with the biochemist.

"Something going on that you don't want to tell me about, Barry?" Caitlin asked suspiciously.

"N-N-N-Nothing at all," Barry lied as he stuttered.

 **Iris**

 _I see the lightning fill the sky  
I feel the fire begin to rise  
I hear the drums, the battle cry  
But I ain't afraid and you know why_

 _You can't knock me down  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh  
Can't knock me down  
Oh-oh-oh  
Oh-oh-oh_

"I love this song," said Kara.

"Can't say the same thing about her voice," said Caitlin.

"Oh, come on. She's not that bad," said Barry. "She's just a little drunk."

"No one sings good when they're drunk," said Caitlin. "I should know."

"Not drinking this time?" Barry questioned.

"Not until after I sing," said Caitlin.

 **Wally**

 _Time can never mend  
The careless whispers of a good friend  
To the heart and mind  
Ignorance is kind  
There's no comfort in the truth  
Pain is all you'll find_

 _I'm never gonna dance again  
Guilty feet have got no rhythm  
Though it's easy to pretend  
I know you're not a fool  
I should've known better than to cheat a friend  
And waste the chance that I've been given  
So I'm never gonna dance again  
The way I danced with you_

Team Flash knew all too well that Wally used to play this song to Jesse and they would sing it together. It was one of Wally's happiest memories of their relationship. Sure, maybe his previous encounter with Jesse ended on a good note, but the longing in his voice was present.

"I wish Jesse was hear. She would love this," said Iris.

"Or they could've sang on stage together," said Barry.

 **Cisco**

 _You know where you are?  
You're in the jungle, baby  
You're gonna die_

 _In the jungle  
Welcome the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
_ _Knees, knees_

 _In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine_

 _In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
_ _Sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la  
_ _Knees, knees_

Cisco's friends couldn't help but cringe when he does the "sha-la-la-la" thing. They thought he was overdoing it. When it comes to dancing and singing with Cisco, he doesn't care about what he does. He's having fun and that's all that matters. Caitlin, however, felt like drinking her first glass just listening to this.

"You know you're up next, right?" Barry reminded her.

"I have hyper-metabolism now, Barry. I can handle one glass," said Caitlin.

Cisco finished and the crowd cheered. His friends, however, had to exaggerate with their cheering as to not hurt his feelings. Caitlin stands up and takes the mike from Cisco.

"Actually, Caitlin, I already picked your song for you," said Cisco.

"What is it?" asked Caitlin.

Cisco whispers it to her. Caitlin responded by grabbing the collar of his shirt threateningly and glares at him with a cold stare.

"I'm gonna kill you," she said in a serious way.

"Metaphorically, right?" Cisco hoped.

"No, I mean literally," Caitlin clarified, ticked off. "Slowly. Painfully. Cryogenically."

Cisco squealed like a scared little boy as Caitlin stepped on to the stage. The others can tell that whatever Cisco picked for her, she's not happy about it.

 **Caitlin**

 _Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn away and slam the door_

 _I don't care_  
 _What they're going to say_  
 _Let the storm rage on_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

" _That_ is why she wants to kill you?" Barry asked, looking at Cisco.

"Last week, I left my phone in the lab when I got home and Caitlin was still there. She called me and then heard _Let It Go_ on my phone," said Cisco. "I may or may have not chosen that song as my ringtone when she calls me."

"You better hope she doesn't try to kill you," said Iris.

"Hey, we got your back, man," Wally promised.

"If she even thinks about freezing you to death, I'll melt her," said Kara. "Metaphorically speaking."

After singing the final line of the song, Caitlin returns to her seat while listening to the crowd cheer for her. They loved her performance, definitely even more than her drunken performance two years ago.

" _Cool_ voice, girl!" Iris said drunkenly.

"Not funny," Caitlin replied.

"Just drink up, Ms. Snow," said Cisco, holding up Caitlin's glass in front of her face.

"Don't ever, ever make me sing that ever again," Caitlin warned him.

"Good evening, everyone."

All eyes turned to the man on the stage. To Team Flash's surprise, it was someone they were familiar with. Standing there with a neat black suit and suspicious smile on his face was the Music Meister.

"For those who don't know me, people call me the Music Meister," he started. "You know, kinda like a nickname. Central City loves nicknaming their heroes and villains, right? The Flash. Captain Cold. Zoom. Mirror Master. Oh, I love this city."

"Then allow us to welcome you."

The crowd became surprised by the sudden appearance of The Flash. They started cheering and taking pictures. But The Flash is not the only costumed hero to show up. Vibe and Kid Flash came out of the bathroom in style. Supergirl came crashing through the ceiling. Killer Frost announced her presence with a light snowfall.

"Whoa! Who are you, baby?" asked one guy flirtatiously.

"The name's Killer Frost," said the ice-powered metahuman.

The people were a little intimidated by the name of The Flash's new ally. Killer Frost smiled, enjoying herself. Just because she's a hero now, it doesn't mean she still can't have a little bit of fun.

"Don't worry, buster. I only kill the bad guys," Killer Frost said playfully.

"And you should also only be scaring the bad guys, not the good folks of this city," said Vibe.

"Ah, Team Flash. Welcome," said Music Meister. "Long time no see, huh?"

"Last time you were here, you caused quite a bit of trouble," said Flash.

"All to teach you and the lovely Girl of Steel a lesson," said Music Meister. "And now, it's time to teach you another lesson. Only this time, all of your friends need to be present for our next session."

"Look, man. We don't want a fight, especially not here," said Kid Flash. "Just tell us this new lesson so we can go home."

"Nuh-uh. It's not gonna be that simple, Kid Flash," said Music Meister. "You have to work hard to learn this lesson. Step one: you have to stop me."

Before anyone can even blink, The Flash zooms over and cuffs Music Meister with S.T.A.R. Labs' special power-dampening cuffs.

"There. You're stopped," Flash said frankly.

"You do know I escaped an anti-metahuman cell once, right?" Music Meister reminded him.

Music Meister breaks out of the cuffs with no effort and uses his own super speed to push Flash off the stage. The Scarlet Speedster crashes into the table Iris is sitting on. She managed to jump out of the way before Flash crashed.

"Are you okay, Flash?" Iris asked, concerned.

Kid Flash ran towards Music Meister, but the unknown entity stepped aside and tripped the young speedster.

Vibe fires a vibrational blast at Music Meister, but he dodges it. Vibe fires another blast, but Music Meister deflects it back at him with his hand.

Killer Forst fires an ice blast, covering Music Meister with ice from head to toe. Just when it looked like it was over, Music Meister pops up behind Killer Frost and pins her to the wall with his hand around her neck.

"I have to admit. It felt chilly there for a minute," said Music Meister. "Ooh, you're body temperature is really low."

Killer Frost grabs Music Meister's arm and starts freezing it. Music Meister backs away as he whines about his arm feeling cold. Killer Frost fires another ice blast and successfully hits Music Meister this time.

"Feeling the chill again?" Killer Frost quipped.

Unfortunately, Music Meister recovers from his hypothermia quite quickly.

"You're outnumbered and overpowered, Music Meister. Might as well give up now," said Vibe.

"Oh, I didn't come here to fight and win. I just wanted your attention," said Music Meister. "Now that I do, I gotta vamoose. My little _evil_ scheme awaits. It's really out of this world."

And Music Meister just vanishes.

"Who is this guy?!" Vibe complained.

"A dead man," Killer Frost growled.

"We'll get him," said Flash. "But first..."

Flash and Supergirl had to sign autographs for people who were asking for it.

"What? No one wants my autograph?" Vibe asked.

"Does _Vibe_ even have a signature?" Killer Frost questioned.

"Uh... no," Vibe admitted.

* * *

 _Star City_

At a fancy restaurant, Mayor Oliver Queen was on another dinner date with his girlfriend Felicity Smoak. After all the drama with Cayden James, William, Roy, and Black Siren, they needed time to relax and tonight was a great time. Felicity, however, didn't seem very happy tonight. In fact, as she looked at the menu, she was looking left to right at an unusually fast pace.

"What is the matter with you?" Oliver asked, laughing in between words, feeling a bit amused by his girlfriend's behavior.

"Just waiting for the inevitable interrupting to come," Felicity said nervously. "It could come in any number of ways. Explosion. Black Siren. Black Siren's men. Random terrorists. Aliens. Metahumans..."

"Hey, hey, calm down," Oliver said gently, holding her hand. "Nothing is gonna ruin this night. I have Dinah making sure Rene and Curtis are behaving out there. We have the night to ourselves."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I feel like this is a running gag in our lives. We have a nice, quiet time and it gets interrupted by a citywide threat," said Felicity.

"Relax," said Oliver. "Just pick a meal and see where it goes."

"Okay. Okay. Okay," Felicity said, taking a deep breath after each word.

Felicity reads the menu again as she tries to calm down. However, she kept muttering to herself "everything is gonna be fine," and Oliver can hear her. But he didn't interrupt her. As long as a part of her mind is trying to think of what to eat, that's enough for him.

To Felicity's dismay, Oliver's phone rang.

"Oh, God. There it is," Felicity babbled.

"It's probably just mayor stuff," said Oliver.

It was Roy. This made Oliver hopeful that it was probably just mayor stuff because Roy is head of his security detail.

"Hello," Oliver answered.

 _"Uh, Oliver, I hate to interrupt your big date, but Thea just called me from the bunker and said that the team needs you," said Roy._

"I'm sure they can handle it. They've been training hard," said Oliver, not wanting to leave his special date.

 _"Oliver, it's Laurel again," said Roy. "She and an army of Venom-powered goons are tearing up a karaoke club in the Glades. Dinah said that Curtis has a dislocated shoulder from the fight. You really need to suit up."_

"Back to work?" Felicity guessed, having noticed the serious look on Oliver's face.

"Back to work," Oliver confirmed. "Sorry."

"Hey, I saw this coming," said Felicity.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

At a karaoke bar in the Glades, Black Canary, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific are hiding behind columns as they try to dodge gunfire, courtesy of Black Siren's mercenaries, now powered by Venom, making them stronger and their skin more durable. Thanks to Black Canary's sonic scream, the mercenaries' guns are sent flying away. Unfortunately, thanks to their enhanced durability, the mercenaries were able to overcome the sonic blast from the scream.

"Guess it's time for some good ol' fashioned fisticuffs," said Black Canary.

"I think I'll stay here and play sniper," said Mr. Terrific, holding his injured shoulder.

"Wimp," Wild Dog insulted him.

"Hey, you're not the one with a dislocated shoulder," said Mr. Terrific.

"Just help me!" Black Canary ordered.

"How about a little music to liven the battle?" Mr. Terrific suggested.

As Black Canary and Wild Dog start fighting Black Siren's mercenaries, Mr. Terrific used his T-Spheres to hack into the karaoke machine and plays "Lose Yourself" by Eminem.

"We're fighting for our lives and you want to jam?" Wild Dog questioned. "You've been watching too many musicals with Zoe."

"It was only two movies, and sorry if I'm in such a musical mood lately," said Mr. Terrific.

"Mm, this is my kind of music," said Black Siren.

Black Canary and Black Siren face off once again, throwing punches and kicks at a very fast rate. Wild Dog struggles to overpower the Venom-powered mercenaries, but Mr. Terrific's T-Spheres were giving a fair advantage. Coincidentally, everyone was hitting each other to the sound of the beat. The punches and kicks from Black Canary and Black Siren thrown at each other match the beat. Wild Dog shoots his guns and throws punches to the sound of the music. Mr. Terrific used one of his T-Spheres to hit a mercenary in the face multiple times in accordance with the rhythm of the music.

"Oh, yeah! Punch to the beat!" Mr. Terrific cheered, enjoying himself.

Black Siren blocks Black Canary's staff with a kick and then kicks Canary III in the stomach.

"I think it's time for my performance," said Black Siren.

Black Siren tells her mercenaries (those are still conscious) to get behind her before unleashing her sonic scream. Black Canary, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific cover their ears as they fall down to their knees.

Fortunately, a flashbang arrow shows up out of nowhere, ending Black Siren's _performance_. Green Arrow jumps down from above, revealing himself.

 _"Green Arrow in the house!" Overwatch announced through the comm-link._

"Nice entrance, Hoss," said Wild Dog. "But wish you could've been here sooner. Our eardrums almost burst."

Black Siren was about to scream again, but Green Arrow quickly fires a sonic dampener arrow, disabling her scream. He then fires a bola arrow to ensnare the Earth-2 metahuman and pulls her towards him. Immediately, he fires an explosive arrow to the ceiling, sending it crashing down on the enhanced mercenaries.

"You think they're the last? I still have more men and more of that Venom stuff," said Black Siren.

"Tell us about it in a cell back at the bunker," said Green Arrow.

"I am happy to see you back in the hood, Ollie. You're my one and only Green Arrow," Black Siren said flirtatiously.

"News flash, bitch. He's Felicity's Green Arrow, not yours," said Black Canary.

 _"You tell her, girl," said Overwatch. "Bring her back fast so I can tell her that cliche line from TV, Stay away from my man!"_

"I'll videotape that for the marriage," said Mr. Terrific. Unfortunately, his shoulder ached again. "Ow, ow."

"Why are you here of all places, Laurel?" Green Arrow asked curiously.

"Cayden sent me a text that we have a target to extract from here," said Black Siren.

"And you decided to bring the Venom army with you?" Black Canary questioned.

"What about you? How'd you know I was here?" asked Black Siren.

"An anonymous tip," said Black Canary. "Don't know who. Don't know why. We just couldn't afford you bringing this place down with a terrible vocal performance."

"I rather love her performances."

Those words came from someone sitting down on the one chair in the bar still standing. It was Music Meister.

"But you never heard her sing for real before," said Music Meister.

"Who are you?" asked Wild Dog.

"Oh, just the guy who asked Black Siren to come here and sent you guys that anonymous tip," Music Meister answered.

"Why?" asked Mr. Terrific.

"Oh, because I need you all to be present for the big show," said Music Meister. "I call it..." He pretends to do a drum roll. "The Musical Mayhem, starring the finest heroes of the multiverse."

"Gee, sounds like a guaranteed hit. Where do I buy a ticket?" Black Siren said sarcastically.

"Why, at Central City, milady," Music Meister replied. "You may want to hurry. Trouble's coming down like an asteroid from outer space."

Green Arrow shoots an ensnarement arrow, but it went through Music Meister like he was just a hologram. In fact, he starts to disappear just like a hologram.

"Oh, and be sure to bring the lovely Laurel Lance to the party. Can't start the show without her," Music Meister said.

And just like that, Music Meister disappears, leaving Team Arrow confused and alert.

"Who the heck is this guy?!" Wild Dog complained.

"Bet The Flash knows," said Black Canary.

"We're not actually gonna bring Evil Laurel with us, are we?" Mr. Terrific asked the green-hooded leader.

* * *

 _Brooklyn, 1776_

Ray, Mick, Nate, Amaya, Martin, and Jax have just returned from their mission of retrieving a 21st Century shotgun from the Battle of Long Island. They managed to steal it before an unrecorded casualty could be caused by it, keeping history intact. As for why they went on this mission without Sara, well, let's just say she was doing something important back on the ship.

"That was a close one," said Nate. "I actually felt my chest dent a little."

"Good thing you steeled up before taking that shotgun round," said Jax.

"Our hero," Ray said.

Ray and Nate hi-five.

"I was expecting Ms. Lance to make a dramatic entrance," said Martin. "But it would seem today is not a day for that."

"She's probably still with Snart," Amaya guessed.

"Can't believe she spent the whole night with him," said Ray.

"Really? I can," said Jax. "Girl's all over him like mold to a wall."

"How about a less disgusting analogy next time?" Amaya suggested.

"Gideon, where's Sara?" asked Nate.

" _Captain Lance is still in the brig with Mr. Snart,_ " Gideon answered.

"Footage, please," Nate requested.

Gideon shows the Legends footage from the camera in the brig. Leonard was sitting down, leaning against the wall, still asleep. Sara was asleep too, sitting very closely to Leonard with one arm around him, as if she's cuddling him. She was moaning happily and nuzzling against his parka. They were listening to music with the same pair of earphones plugged into Sara's phone. They must've fallen asleep while listening.

"Wonder what song they're listening to," said Nate.

"I can satisfy your curiosity, Dr. Heywood," said Gideon.

Gideon gains access to Sara's phone and shows the name of the song it's currently playing to the team. "I Will Always Love You" by Whitney Houston.

"One of the greatest songs in musical history," Nate commented.

"Is Snart our prisoner or the captain's boy toy?" Mick questioned.

"Eh, both," Ray answered.

"If she gets any ideas, I'm barging in there," said Mick.

"Sara usually gets her love victims into bed in the blink of an eye. But with Snart, she's being... slow," said Jax.

"Snart must be really special to get her to slow down and enjoy the little moments," said Amaya.

"Maybe a little too special," said Jax.

" _Legends, I'm sorry to interrupt your contemplation on the captain's love life, but we have received a message from 2017,_ " Gideon reported. " _Felicity Smoak is asking us to meet her at Central City._ "

"Take us there, Gideon," Nate ordered.

"And wake up the boss!" Mick added.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

In the brig, Sara was still sleeping and leaning on Leonard. He too was still asleep. The song "I Will Always Love You" played on and on and soothed their minds. What started as a simple night of listening to music turned into a music-filled slumber, with them sleeping next to each other... though not in the traditional way.

Gideon uses her access to Sara's phone to end the music.

"Ms. Lance, I hate to interrupt your slumber, but we are returning to Central City 2017 as we speak," said Gideon.

"No, no, mom. I wanna stay here with my hubby," Sara babbled in her sleep.

"Hubby? Cute," Leonard remarked.

Leonard wakes up and shakes Sara gently until she wakes up.

"Honey, what time is it?" Sara asked playfully.

"Funny," Leonard replied. "The captain has been called to the bridge."

"Never thought I'd ever sleep with someone with my clothes still on," said Sara. "But I admit, it was, well... one of the best nights of my life."

"Listening to music with your prisoner all night is something you'd call one of the best?" Leonard questioned with a smirk on his face. "If that's so, we should do it more often."

"I'll bring 80s classics next time," Sara promised.

"But keep the Whitney Houston song. I like that one," said Leonard. "Sounds a lot like how you feel about me."

Sara blushed and smiled uncontrollably.

"I, uh, well... I... no, no way... well... I suppose... really?" Sara rambled.

"We knew each other for a good amount of time, I die, years passed, and you still have that look on your face that says you want to kiss me," said Leonard. "I think we've covered the _always_ part of the song."

Sara adjusts her hair as a little chuckle escapes through her teeth.

"And what makes you assume I love you?" asked Sara.

"I'm only assuming that whatever forced you to kiss me at the Time Bureau HQ still lingered inside you after all this time," said Leonard. "For a second, I thought I was just some other guy in your life, but I know it's more than that."

"Well, you did stop me from killing a teammate, and that's no small feat," Sara reminded him.

"Yes, I remember Russia," said Leonard. "I also remember that lovely outfit and how many weapons you could fit in it. Impressive. Especially all the stupidity Raymond can squeeze into one little box."

Sara smiled again. It's a good thing that he's remembering. Maybe this'll help him go back to the side of good.

"SARA!" All the Legends shouted through the comm-link, growing impatient of waiting for her.

* * *

 _Central City, 2018_

Team Flash have been monitoring the city from S.T.A.R. Labs for a couple hours, but they haven't found any signs of Music Meister. Flash, Supergirl, and Kid Flash have been patrolling the city, but they haven't found anything. Not a word. Not a peep. Nothing.

"Any sign of Music Meister?" Iris asked.

 _"Still nadda, sis," said Kid Flash._

"Supergirl?" Iris asked.

All Iris heard from Supergirl is humming a song. It sounded like "One Call Away."

"Supergirl!" Iris shouted.

 _"Sorry," Supergirl apologized. "I've got music fever... and nothing on Music Meister."_

 _"I've searched all the music joints in the city. Nothing," Flash reported._

"Whoa, we just picked up a signal," said Cisco. "It's the Waverider."

"And I just found Oliver and company right outside S.T.A.R. Labs," said Iris, checking the security cameras.

 _"Well, we need all the help we can get," said Kid Flash. "Heading back now."_

"Something feels weird," said Cisco. "Team Arrow and Team Legends coming to visit just a day before the 1st anniversary of when we stopped the Dominators' invasion."

"Maybe they were expecting a party," Caitlin joked.

"And we didn't even bother to decorate," Harry joked.

"H.R. would have," Cisco said sadly.

Team Flash took a moment of silence to remember their fallen comrade and good friend, H.R. Wells. If anyone would be making a big deal of the 1st anniversary of the Dominator invasion, it would be H.R.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

And so, everyone is there in the cortex. Team Flash, Team Arrow, Team Legends, and Supergirl (although you can say she is part of Team Flash). Two unexpected visitors surprised Team Flash. Laurel Lance from Earth-2 and Leonard Snart. Laurel still has the sonic-dampening collar around her neck, while Leonard was in futuristic cuffs.

"We're gonna need a bigger cortex," said Cisco.

"Hi, everyone," Supergirl greeted.

"Kara," Oliver greeted her politely.

"Can someone explain what Snart is doing here?" Joe asked, not knowing if he's hallucinating or not.

"He's with us," said Sara.

Laurel sees Leonard and approaches him with a sly smile on her face.

"Well, well. Hello, handsome," Laurel said flirtatiously. "Laurel Lance. Back from the dead."

"Leonard Snart. Also back from the dead," Leonard introduced himself.

"Well, looks like we have something in common already," Laurel replied.

Laurel starts getting touchy with Leonard, until Sara grabs her wrist and puts herself in between the Earth-2 metahuman and the crook.

"Hands off, Laurel," said Sara.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't realize Mr. Cutie was taken," Laurel said jokingly.

Sara growled. The urge to hit Laurel was too strong.

"Enough," Oliver interrupted them. "We're here to talk about a serious matter, not to fight each other."

"Too bad. I wanted to see a cat fight," said Mick.

"Why did you have to bring not-Laurel here?" Ciso asked Team Arrow.

"The man who told us to come here told us to bring her along or the _show_ won't start," Oliver said, putting emphasis on _show_.

"Um, hi, uh... Laurel," Ray greeted the Earth-2 metahuman. "I'm Ray."

"I know who you are, Ant-Man," Laurel insulted him.

"Definitely not like our Laurel," Ray replied.

"I'm really sorry, Sara," Amaya said sympathetically.

Amaya puts a hand on Sara's shoulder as an act of comfort. Sara smiled, telling her that it's appreciated.

"Um, just in case anyone's wondering, or not, I'm Zari," said Zari, introducing herself. "I'm from the future. Long story."

"Cool," said Cisco. "What do you bring to the table?"

"Hacking. Tech stuff. And the thing around my necklace is the Air Totem," said Zari.

"So, you're basically an airbender," Cisco guessed.

"I wouldn't call myself that, but sure, you can say I am," said Zari.

"Sounds awesome," said Wally.

"So, what brings Team Legends here?" asked Cisco.

"We're here because Felicity called," said Ray.

"But I didn't call you," said Felicity, confused. "Did I?"

"I think I know what's going on here," said Caitlin. "Music Meister."

"Music... who?" asked Jax.

Cisco shows everyone a picture of the Music Meister on the cortex's monitors. Team Arrow immediately recognized his face.

"That's him. That's the one who came to us," said Dinah.

"Dude's got crazy magic tricks," said Rene.

"He said he wanted all of my friends to be here so he can, and I quote, teach us a lesson," said Barry.

"And now that we're all here, he'll be making his next move soon," Wally guessed.

"You said he wanted to teach us a lesson," said Curtis. "What lesson would that be?"

"That's pretty much his game," said Barry. "We have to go through a series of challenges in order to learn it."

"Why do you call him Music Meister?" asked Nate.

"He loves music," Kara answered. "One time, he trapped me and Barry in a musical dreamworld where we had to sing to save our lives."

"So, is he gonna do the same to us?" asked Ray.

"We don't know," said Barry. "But we can't find him. He vanished into thin air."

"But he said he believes in the good guys," said Wally. "Maybe he'll go easy on us."

"Barry and I almost died, Wally," Kara reminded him. "He may be a believer in heroes, but he's still dangerous."

"He gathered all of us here for a reason," said Barry. "We just have to find out his endgame."

"Until then, let's keep ourselves busy," said Oliver.

"Jax, Professor Stein, come with me to the lab so we can work on your little Firestorm problem," said Caitlin.

"Got anywhere to train?" Dinah asked the S.T.A.R. Labs crew.

"We keep training equipment in the storage room. You can train in the Speed Lab," said Cisco.

"Hey, Curtis. You said you wanted to see the Waverider, right? Here's your chance," said Ray.

"Count me in," said Curtis.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm with you," said Rene. "Better than getting whacked by D."

"Don't forget me. I really love the Waverider," said Felicity.

"Here here," said Cisco, also eager to see to the Waverider again.

"I'll be on the roof, just in case," said Oliver.

"And I'll keep Mr. Snart here company," Laurel said, eyeing Leonard flirtatiously.

Sara glares at Laurel as she takes Leonard out of the cortex and back to the Waverider. Laurel followed.

"Keep an eye on her," Oliver said to the Legends.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Barry goes the medical bay to think on his own. Kara follows him, wishing to speak to him about something. One look at Kara and Barry immediately knew what she wanted to say. It made his want to avoid eye contact. He looked embarrassed.

"So, are we gonna talk about last week?" asked Kara.

"You mean when we kissed each other non-stop on the couch and ended up sleeping together on the couch?" Barry replied awkwardly.

"It's been a week, Barry. We can't keep ignoring this," said Kara. "You kissed me first."

"You told me that you love me," Barry reminded her.

"And you responded with a kiss," said Kara. "Barry, I'm sorry for saying this, but I think maybe Caitlin isn't the only girl you've had secret feelings for."

"So, you think I love you?" Barry questioned.

"Do you?" Kara replied, wanting Barry to tell her himself.

Barry sits down on one of the beds and thinks to himself. Kara sits next to him, holding his hand gently.

"Kara, ever since I've come out of the Speed Force, I've been as open as a book," Barry started. "Even after revealing my feelings for Caitlin, I still wanted to marry Iris. I love them both, but Iris is the one I asked to marry me. Still, I was not afraid to be open with my feelings about Caitlin, even if it made Iris mad. But now that I'm no longer engaged, my heart has been... plagued with all these erratic feelings. It only became more erratic when you came here and we spent more time together."

"And?" Kara asked.

"I... I don't know," said Barry. "Kara, even if I do have feelings for you, I don't know if I can act on them. I've had too many heartbreaks and too many regrets. I don't know if I can afford another one."

"I... I understand," said Kara.

Kara leaves the medical bay to give her friend some space. She even closed the door. What she didn't expect to see standing outside the room was Oliver. Arms crossed and a brooding expression on his face.

"You were listening, weren't you?" Kara guessed.

"I was gonna ask you two to tell me more about the Music Meister when I stumbled upon a rather emotional conversation," said Oliver.

"Are you gonna berate me for worrying about love during a serious situation?" Kara asked.

"No," said Oliver. "I've been there. My heart tends to dominate me at the wrong times."

"You and Felicity doing okay now?" asked Kara.

"We had a big bump in our relationship, but we're good now," said Oliver.

"That's nice, Oliver."

Oliver and Kara turn to see Barry standing by the open door to the medical bay, smiling.

"You and Felicity are lucky to have each other," said Barry.

"We are," Oliver said happily.

"And what about Earth-2 Laurel?" asked Kara. "Barry told me her doppelganger was someone you once loved."

"Believe me, I'm trying hard not to succumb to her looks. You know what I mean," said Oliver.

Barry and Kara exchanged teasing smiles.

"Can we just get back on topic?" Oliver asked, embarrassed.

* * *

At NASA Headquarters, the agency was about to launch another satellite. However, this was no ordinary satellite. The one in charge of this launch is the Music Meister, who has hypnotized the entire staff into doing his bidding. Before they could launch the satellite, he had one more thing he had to do. He walks up to the satellite itself and touches it, modifying it with his own power.

"No more toying with imagination. Time to take my talents to the real world," said Music Meister. "The whole world, not being able to resist singing a tune. When they sings, they or she reveal their true selves. Best way for Flash and friends to learn their lesson. Well, some of them, at least."

Music Meister gives the NASA crew the go signal to launch the satellite. He stands back and watches his work fly up and towards outer space.

"Warm up your vocal chords, everyone, because it's time for the show of a lifetime," said Music Meister.

As soon as the satellite was in space, it was activated. It emits hypnotic sound waves towards Earth. Every person on Earth becomes affected. As soon as Music Meister felt the entire world under his control, he begins to sing a song. A song that the entire world began to sing.

 **Music Meister**

 _When you hear someone lying down_  
 _Don't leave him to frown_  
 _Don't you dare let him drown_  
 _Come here and take that jolly good fella downtown_

 _We're all friends, we're all pals_  
 _We do everything together, yes we shall_  
 _We must all have the same morale_  
 _And band together to form a wondrous choraaaaaale!_

 _They call me the meister of music_  
 _And that's who I'm going to be_  
 _Peace on earth with one little trick_  
 _They'll thank me, oh, yes they will_  
 _Happiness delivered very quick_  
 _No one should have to sulk_  
 _'Cause misery will be erased in a tick_  
 _Music has the power to change everything_  
 _And it'll be one heck of a kick_

 _The gift of music, that is what I offer  
It brings out a smile, I insist we concur  
And with just a snap of my finger  
You will all see  
Why our perspectives shouldn't differ  
A world of joy and song is what I offer  
Just surrender and accept the change  
No reason to think it strange  
A beautiful melody we can arrange_

 _Just give in to the music  
Cleanse your soul with song  
And when you do  
You will finally see  
_ _The meister who saved the woooooorld!_

"Your move, Flash," said Music Meister.

 **How will Flash and Friends sing their way out of this one? Stay tuned for more musical chaos coming your way. Singing. Romance. Drama. It will all be here. It's going to get pretty crazy, so prepare yourselves for some cheesy and corny stuff, because, hey, it's a musical.**

 **Note:**

 **\- Laurel Lance flirting with Leonard Snart is another reference to Injustice 2. In that game, Captain Cold flirts with Black Canary, so I thought I'd have it the other way around in my story. Just some innocent fun.**

 **"I Found A Way" by Drake Bell**

 **"Raindrops" by Fytch, Captain Crunch & Carmen Forbes**

 **"Can't Knock Me Down" by Anna Mae**

 **"Careless Whisper" by George Michael**

 **"Welcome To The Jungle" by Guns N' Roses**

 **"Let It Go" by Idina Menzel**


	30. The Musical Mayhem, Part 2

**Part 2 of the musical crossover. Music Meister has unleashed his evil plan. Now it's time for some singing and drama. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Ladyawesome45321, Steve993, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Mallus6, CallMeMiles, Aragorn II Elessar, lupo95gxd**

 ** _To Mallus6_: Yes, by "sleep together," I do mean "sleep together". Barry and Kara passed out on the couch while they kissed. Sara and Leonard were just listening to music together in the cell until they feel asleep next to each other.**

 **"No matter how bad things get, you can always make it better by singing a song." - Andre Harris, Victorious**

Everyone was called to the Waverider as soon as they saw what was on the news. Everyone except for Joe, who had to get back to the CCPD precinct. Those who haven't seen the Waverider from the inside gaze in awe at everything around them... except for Oliver, who is more focused on what just happened recently. All heroes meet at the bridge where they begin the briefing.

"What just happened?" asked Cisco.

"The entire world started singing, that's what happened," said Nate.

Gideon shows the heroes all the news channels and every single one them was reporting about the same thing. Everyone was singing. Every single person on the planet was singing, even the reporters on the news channels.

"Has the whole world gone bonkers?" Dinah wondered.

"This is Music Meister's doing," Caitlin guessed. "I guess he's bringing his musical dreamworld to the real world."

"But why weren't we singing?" Amaya wondered.

"Maybe we're immune," Wally guessed.

"Too bad. I kinda wish we could all share the beauty of song," said Curtis.

Everyone glares at Curtis.

"Sorry," Curtis apologized.

"Music Meister said he had an evil plan. I'm guessing this is it," said Barry.

"This is more melodious than evil," said Nate.

"How do we find him?" asked Oliver.

"We don't know," said Barry. "He shows up only when he wants to."

"Well, if turning everyone on Earth into mindless singing slaves is his plan, then we have to find a way to stop this," said Oliver.

"Stopping the world from singing. Why does that sound so cruel?" Nate commented.

"If I start singing, kill me," said Mick.

"Let me out of these cuffs and I can arrange that," Leonard joked.

"If you come anywhere near me with that gun of yours, you're the one who's gonna get hit in the head," Mick warned him.

"Bring it, Heat Boy," Leonard dared him.

"Enough!" Oliver interrupted them. "Sara, take Snart back to the brig."

"You're not the captain of this ship," said Sara.

"No, but he's basically the boss of all of us," said Barry. "He's my mentor, you used to follow his orders, and he insisted I lead us during last year's alien invasion."

"Fine," Sara gave in.

"Mind if I stay in the brig with him?" Laurel asked, tracing her finger down Leonard's parka in flirtatious manner.

Sara grabs Laurel's wrist again and glares at her.

"Touch him again and you're gonna lose a finger," Sara threatened her not-sister.

Laurel uses her other hand to touch Leonard's face. Sara started growling in anger as her grip on Laurel's wrist tightens.

"That's enough, Sara!" Oliver shouted. "Let her go and then take Snart to the brig. Dinah, take Laurel to the galley and make sure she stays there."

Sara and Dinah perform their respective tasks while Oliver tries to calm down.

"C'mon, honey. Keep it together," Felicity pleaded her boyfriend.

"I am keeping it together," Oliver replied.

"Maybe you should let Barry take charge of this one," Kara suggested.

"Since you two went on that musical adventure because of the Music Meister, no one's more qualified to lead this mission than you two," said Oliver.

"Well, good," said Kara, suddenly sounding more chipper.

"So, what do we do first?" asked Rene.

"Well, um... crowd control, I guess," said Kara.

"Not that I don't agree with you, but there are only 18 of us against an entire world of hypnotized singers," said Martin. "Unless we recruit our doppelgangers from other Earths, it'll take forever to clean up this mess."

"I know. I know," Kara said, understanding the seriousness of the situation. "Barry, any ideas?"

"Um, well, uh... I think we should... um... maybe we should put on a performance," Barry suggested.

"Come again," said Ray, confused.

"Music Meister uses music for us to be open with ourselves," said Barry. "We give him what he wants. If we get out there and sing, he'll come to us."

"Really? That's your big idea? For us to warm up our vocals and sing like some kind of rock band?" Caitlin questioned.

"I like it," said Cisco.

"Me too," said Nate.

"Oh, yeah," said Wally, who agreed as well.

"Sounds like fun," said Felicity.

"Hoss, tell me we're not agreeing to this?" Rene said to Oliver hopefully.

"Like I said, Barry and Kara are the lead experts on the Music Meister, so we follow their lead," said Oliver. "When do we start this performance?"

"Tomorrow night," Barry answered. "We need to write lyrics, rehearse, and be ready by tomorrow tonight."

"Why tomorrow night?" asked Amaya. "Why not sooner?"

"Gideon, can you show everyone today's paper from Central City?" Barry requested.

Gideon did as Barry asked and showed everyone the latest print from CCPN. Barry showed everyone the article that explained his decision to perform tonight.

"A concert?" Jax read.

"Apparently, there are people who are taking the first anniversary of last year's alien invasion seriously," said Barry. "They're throwing a party at the carnival tomorrow night, capped off by a live performance on stage."

"And we're gonna be crashing in right after the first performance," Kara added. "In costume."

"Superheroes singing on stage. That'll be worthy of the front cover," Iris commented.

"I hate to be the elephant in the room, but I don't sing," said Amaya.

"I'm out," said Rene.

"Singing at NASA was the fifth worst day of my life," Mick added. "I'm not singing again."

"We don't all have to sing," said Kara. "But we all have to be a part of this. Song writing. Rehearsals. Equipment."

"Kara's right. We need to get this right," said Barry. "We give the people at the carnival a good show while drawing Music Meister out."

"One question," said Felicity. "Is Evil Laurel gonna be a part of this?"

"Music guy said he wanted the Black Banshee here, so... I guess she has to be part of it," Rene guessed.

"No way in hell am I letting her out of this ship," said Sara, who had just returned from putting Leonard back in his cell.

"Why? Because she's trying to get hands-y with your boyfriend?" Jax teased.

"Shut your mouth, Jax, or I'll cut out your eyes and feed them to you," Sara warned him.

"Didn't you use that threat back in France?" Ray asked.

"Yes, and I'll keep using that threat if Jax doesn't shut his mouth," said Sara, glaring at Jax.

As Jax smiled a teasing smile at her and Sara retaliated with a punch to the shoulder, just like back in France, Oliver began to lose his temper. Not even Felicity's presence was calming him down.

"Help me," Felicity whispered to Barry and Kara.

"I just need some space," said Oliver, having heard Felicity.

"Okay, so who's gonna be handling each task?" asked Cisco. "I, for one, volunteer to handle the song writing."

"Ooh, count me in," Ray said as he raised his hand.

"You have to let me in. I love musicals," said Curtis.

"Okay, it's settled. The geek squad will take care of the song lyrics," said Oliver.

"Really, honey?" Felicity questioned, still offended by Oliver's name for her group of geniuses.

Cisco and Ray hi-five, excited to work together.

"Those who don't want to sing, you can help with the preparations," said Barry. "Those who _do_ want to sing, let me and Kara know. We'll be in the city, doing crowd control."

"If anyone wouldn't mind, I'd like to visit my family first," said Martin.

"If they're singing, then it's gonna be an awkward visit," Jax commented.

"So, I take it we've got everything covered, because _someone_ needs a break from everyone," said Felicity, referring to Oliver.

"Just make sure the geek squad hurries it up," said Oliver. "We have less than twenty-four hours to get this done so I can go home and play video games with my son."

"You really don't care how I feel about that name, do you?" asked Felicity.

"Nope," Oliver said in a playful manner.

* * *

At the following day, The Flash and Supergirl returned to Central City to do some crowd control. As expected, the entire city is one whole musical playground. Everyone was singing the same song as they helped one another for no reason at all, whether it was helping old ladies cross the street, letting kids have ice cream for free, or the police letting criminals get away with their crimes so there would be no casualties.

 **Central City Citizens**

 _The meister of music brings us peace  
We shall not fight anymore  
We must get along with ease_

 _No more punching and shouting  
Just helping and sharing  
And changing and singing  
_

"This is spooky even by musical standards," Flash commented.

"Tell me about it," said Supergirl. "I kinda miss the club owned by not-Merlyn already."

"Apart from almost dying, it was pretty fun," Flash admitted. "You looked really beautiful in that black dress... and the gold dress... pretty much in everything you wore in that world."

Supergirl giggled and blushed in response.

"Well, you didn't look too bad yourself in a well-tailored suit," said Supergirl.

"Do you like to think that's when our feelings for each other strengthened?" Flash asked. "We were both single at the time and now we realize that we've had feelings for each other all this time. Being stuck in a musical with each other for company, sharing our feelings, I feel like that moment could've been bigger for us."

"Yeah, I feel same the way," Supergirl agreed. "I keep wondering why I was so hung up on Mon-El that day when you were right there in front of me. I mean, our musical adventure was like, Super Friends starring Barry and Kara, but it could've been something more like... What happens in the dreamworld, stays in the dreamworld."

Flash laughed a little.

"Yeah, I guess. Anything can happen in a musical," said Flash.

"And here we are again," said Supergirl, referring to their current musical crisis. "Except you don't want to take this opportunity."

Flash can see Supergirl avoiding eye contact with a frown on her face. While she understands why he is hesitant to find love again, it does not stop her from feeling rejected and dejected.

He needed to say something to her and fast. "Kara, I..."

"Oh, that was beautiful."

The voice that interrupted Flash belonged to a familiar nuisance. There he was. Music Meister. Leaning back by an alleyway, smiling at them and drinking a slushie.

"You know, even though I was supportive or your previous relationships, I've always thought you two would make a super couple. Pun intended," said Music Meister.

Flash immediately ran towards Music Meister, but runs through him like he's just a hologram.

Music Meister starts laughing.

"Oh, that never gets old," said Music Meister.

"Where are you?" asked Flash.

"And how did you do all this?" Supergirl asked, gesturing to the singing citizens.

"Ah-ah-ah. I'm not telling," said Music Meister. "As for how I did this, you're the genius, Barry Allen. You figure it out. But I will tell that a good way to stop my evil plan is to surrender to the music. Speak your mind and let your words

"As fun as that sounds, not a chance," said Flash.

"You're not even gonna hear a hum from me," said Supergirl.

"Oh, you think you're immune to what I've done to the world? No one is immune," said Music Meister. "It's only a matter of time until you succumb to the musical influence of... oh, oh... almost spilled the beans there."

"We'll stop you," said Flash.

"To do that, you have to save each other," said Music Meister.

"What does that even mean?" asked Flash.

"Tell me, Kara. How much do you love _him_?" Music Meister started.

"Uh... w-w-wh-wh-whaaaaaa..." Supergirl rambled.

"And you, Barry, how much do you _like_ her? Do you like her? Do you like-like her? Or do you _L_ her?" asked Music Meister.

"Love? That's the lesson?" Flash guessed. "Didn't you already teach us that?"

"Yes, but there are millions of lessons about love. You've learned about letting yourselves be saved by the people you love, but now is the time for a new love lesson," said Music Meister.

"But why endanger the world just to teach us a lesson?" asked Flash.

"Hey, nobody's dead. There's that," Music Meister said in an upbeat tone. "Everyone is smiling, singing, and helping one another."

"Including letting criminals get away with everything but murder?" Supergirl questioned.

"I just want to inject the spirit of song into every man, woman, and baby on Earth. That doesn't so bad, is it?" Music Meister replied.

 **Music Meister**

 _If can't comprehend, then let me explain  
Even if it might sound lame_  
 _It's not rocket science_  
 _All it takes a little compliance_

"Stop," Supergirl pleaded with an annoyed tone.

"Please, stop," Flash pleaded with a deadpan tone, also annoyed.

 **Music Meister**

 _So if you don't mind, listen carefully  
Or else I might lose you accidentally  
Open your lips and let your words fly  
And try not to let out a sigh_

 _Go ahead and sing really loud  
Make sure you sound very proud  
There's nothing to do but sing  
You don't have a choice  
So raise your lovely voice  
'Cause everyone must sing_

"He does have a lovely voice," Supergirl admitted.

"Well, he is called the Music Meister for a reason," said Flash.

 **Music Meister**

 _The world is blessed with a musical present  
Call it a melodious kind of ascent_  
 _Everyone's lips sweet like berries_  
 _Even though it is involuntary_  
 _Be sure to stay in key_  
 _Or the last thing you will see_  
 _Is the whole world crumbling down_  
 _'Cause the music will break down_

 _So sing, sing really loud  
Make sure you sound very proud  
There's nothing to do but sing  
You don't have a choice  
But to raise your lovely voice  
Because everybody must siiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Flash and Supergirl applauded his performance, both sincerely and sarcastically. While he annoyed them in Jar Jar Binks level, his performance wowed them in a sort of Elvis Presley level.

"Thank you. Thank you. Always proud to have an audience," said Music Meister.

"Ever thought of Broadway as a backup career?" Supergirl joked.

"I have, but I love my work too much to abandon it," said Music Meister. "Anyway, I'll leave you two to sorting out your feelings and trying to stop me. Oh and one more thing... Barry, catch."

Music Meister throws his slushie at Flash. Before it reached his face, it exploded and, to the surprise of the Scarlet Speedster and the Girl of Steel, Flash's face ends up being covered in slushie. Music Meister disappears.

"Wait, I thought he's not really here? How was that slushie real?" Supergirl asked.

Supergirl wipes some slushie off Flash's cowl and tastes it. Flash just wipes off the slushie covering his eyes.

"Mm. Raspberry," said Supergirl.

* * *

Back on the Waverider, Laurel was still in the galley being watched over by Dinah. Thanks to Gideon, Laurel was allowed to spy on Leonard in the brig via every screen in the galley. Dinah treated herself to the ship's food fabricator, serving herself some booze from the 80s. When Laurel asked for a glass, Dinah had to be nice to her for once.

Oliver enters the galley and sees what Laurel was doing. He sighs, irritated.

"Dinah, go check on Rene and Curtis. I'll take over from here," said Oliver.

"You alone with her? I'm really tempted to say no," said Dinah.

Oliver glares at Dinah, who just raises her hands and walks out of the galley. After ordering Gideon to close the doors, Oliver sits down across the black-clad metahuman, blocking her view of Leonard Snart.

"Mind moving somewhere else, Greenie?" Laurel said.

Oliver cracked a smile. Why he found that amusing, he didn't know, though.

"So, I see you've taken quite a personal interest in Leonard Snart," Oliver started.

"Well, you're off the market, so this girl has to go find and chase new prey," said Laurel.

"Is love just a game to you?" Oliver questioned her in a criticizing way.

"I told you my sob story, Ollie. And you've heard about some of the things I've done," said Laurel. "You really expect someone like me to take love seriously?"

"I just don't want you to make another mistake," said Oliver.

"You mean like facing Sara's wrath if I keep going after her not-quite-beau?" Laurel replied.

"Sara seems very... protective... of Snart," said Oliver. "I don't know what's going on between them, but for your sake, you better stop playing games."

"Still trying to protect me, huh, Ollie?" Laurel questioned with a fake smile.

"If I have to," said Oliver.

"Doesn't it ever occur to you that you only continue to tolerate my actions because I look like the woman you love?" asked Laurel.

"And like I told you before, poison or nectar," Oliver reminded her.

"And you think I'm not poison?" Laurel guessed.

"I think you're both," said Oliver. "You have darkness inside you and it spreads to the people around you, but you have a light somewhere in your heart. I saw it with William. I can still see it now."

"When you talked to me at SCPD, you called me a dark reflection of everything Laurel stood for," said Laurel. "It makes me wonder what you really think of me?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think of you," said Oliver. "But I know that you're not as heartless as you want everyone to believe."

Laurel just glares at Oliver without changing the expression on her face. Oliver kept his eyes on hers without changing his expression either. Hers being cold and annoyed. His being suspicious and worried.

" _Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak is asking you to return to the bridge,_ " Gideon reported. " _She is hyperventilating due to how long you have been speaking to Ms. Lance._ "

"On my way," Oliver replied.

Oliver gets up walks out the door. He stops just to tell Laurel one last thing, hoping to get through to her.

"You came to William just to get to me," Oliver reminded her. "And it worked. You have my full attention, and nothing you can do is going to change that. It doesn't matter who you look like. What matters is who you are."

* * *

Barry has been running around Central City trying to maintain non-musical control among the singing crowd. He locked up four dozen bank robbers. He stopped nearly a hundred children from committing vandalism. He had to escape an army of people who tried to attack him for, quote in song, "trying to destroy the music." He zoomed towards Jitters to grab himself a cup of Flash and then leave to drink it somewhere peacefully, only to stop when he saw that the cafe was strangely abandoned. Still wearing his Flash suit, Barry sits down to drink his coffee. Unfortunately, he discovers that he ignorantly and accidentally created the shape of a heart in his coffee. Since a heart symbolizes love, it only made Barry think of Kara.

After saving children from a construction site, preventing the accidental demolition of a tall building, and crashing a party at City Hall, Kara needed a break from everything. She returned to S.T.A.R. Labs and sat on the roof. As she swang her legs off the edge and twiddled her fingers, she looked at the sky for no reason other than to think about something else other than Barry. Unfortunately, as if she was living in a movie, she saw clouds shaped like a lightning bolt (like the one Barry wears on his chest), a running man (which only reminded her of The Flash), and a heart (the symbol of love).

Oliver left the Waverider, still dressed in his Green Arrow suit, and stood on top of a building, watching the musical chaos occur below. However, his mind was wondering about something else. Laurel. He knew that being attached to her is inevitable, but he never expected it to be this troublesome. Ever since he met her, all he wanted to do was help her redeem herself. Then he had to berate her for visiting William, only to see the humanity in his eyes as they talked about it. And now, they were brought together by Music Meister and he wondered if this was to purposely force him and Laurel to confront each other's feelings about one another.

Laurel sat in the galley, still staring at Leonard Snart on the monitor. But then Sara showed up at the brig and Laurel's "show" was over. As she waited for Sara and Leonard's moment to pass, all Laurel could do was think. Think about why she is here. Music Meister wanted her to be here with Oliver and the rest of his hero friends. The question is, why? Then Laurel remembered what Oliver told her before he left. Does it really matter if she looked like the Laurel Lance he lost? Or is he so desperate to see a part of her doppelganger in her?

 **Barry**

 _I spend all day running away  
I run past where I need to be_  
 _I just don't know what to say_  
 _Even when I'm running, I never feel free_

 **Kara**

 _Now that I know what my heart wants  
I feel lost on where I need to go_  
 _I can only fly to a special someone_  
 _But should I go, I don't know_

 **Oliver**

 _How much pain must I endure?  
To find love when there's no hope  
To feel content is something I make sure  
Yet why do I still mope?_

 **Laurel**

 _I loved once and I was hurt_  
 _And now love is a concept I detest_  
 _And still my face lies in dirt_  
 _I feel lost and quite obsessed_

 **Barry**

 _Is it too late for me?_

 **Kara**

 _Can I just flee?_

 **Oliver**

 _How can I ever see?_

 **Laurel**

 _What I really need_

 **Barry / Kara / Oliver / Laurel**

 _They say love can heal your heart  
Yet the pain never goes away  
You keep going and you lost a part  
A part of who you are  
_

 _Can love make me feel complete?  
Or will I break down in despair?  
I want to believe that I can defeat  
The pain inside I always bear_

 **Barry**

 _To outrun love is absurd_

 **Kara**

 _Your own heart needs to be heard_

 **Oliver**

 _Get up and fight through the blur_

 **Laurel**

 _Clear your eyes and find a spur_

 **Barry / Kara / Oliver / Laurel**

 _They say love can heal your heart  
Yet the pain never goes away_  
 _You keep going and you lose a part_  
 _A part who you are_

 _Can love make me feel complete?_  
 _Or will I break down in despair?_  
 _I want to believe that I can defeat_  
 _The pain inside I always bear_

 **Barry & Kara**

 _Love is something beautiful_

 **Oliver & Laurel**

 _Something you should never waste_

 **Barry / Kara / Oliver / Laurel**

 _'Cause every moment in your life  
You let your heart guide your way_  
 _Block every doubt and every strife_  
 _Never lose hope or fly away_

 _Love can heal your heart_  
 _If you let it complete you_  
 _You will never feel despair_  
 _Just the love in your heart_

As Laurel's ceased her singing, she can hear sniffling from the door. Cisco, Felicity, Curtis, Rene, Dinah, and Ray stood there, shocked that she was singing and just how wonderful her performance is. The sniffling came from Curtis and Cisco, who both wanted to cry after listening to such a beautiful voice.

"What just happened?" asked Laurel.

"You were singing," said Dinah.

"Yeah, but... I didn't mean to," said Laurel, confused. "It's like something was taking control of me. I just opened my mouth and words just came out in song."

Both Cisco and Felicity received phone calls. Cisco was being called by Barry. Felicity was being called by Oliver. They both answered the calls and put in on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Both Cisco and Felicity said.

 _"Guys, I just sang," said Barry._

 _"Is that Barry? Wait, is this on speaker?" Oliver replied._

"Yes, you guys are on speaker phone, so speak up," said Felicity.

 _"I sang," Barry repeated._

"And... what's the problem?" asked Cisco.

 _"Something just took over and I just sang. I couldn't stop. It just kept going until it was over," said Barry. "Kara called me earlier and said that the exact same thing happened to her."_

 _"Funny, because that's what happened to me just now," said Oliver._

"Oliver sang? How could I miss that?" Felicity complained, bummed that she didn't get to see her boyfriend sing.

"Well, you three are not the only ones," Dinah said to the boys on the other side of the phones. "Laurel sang just now and she said that she had no control over it."

 _"Music Meister said that no one is immune to what he did to the world," said Barry. "I don't know what makes us sing, but it could happen again."_

"Is it bad that I want to sing against my will?" Curtis asked. "'Cause I've always wanted to be a in a musical, and I'm kinda in one right now."

"You're not the only one who thinks that," said Cisco.

 _"Focus," said Oliver. "Barry, call Kara and tell her to meet us back at the Waverider so we can compare notes. Maybe there's something in our songs that'll give us more answers."_

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin and Harry are working on a serum that would separate the connection between Jax and Martin forever. Martin helped them while Jax monitored the city from the cortex. Jax, however, has been quite distant from Martin since they returned to 2017. He would throw shade at the old man and often ignore him, which is why he opted to stay in the cortex instead of helping in the lab.

"So, how was the Stein family?" asked Caitlin.

"It was rather melodious, to be precise," said Martin. "I could barely get a word out with them speaking every word in song, words that could easily be expressed by talking."

"Pretty much my problem with musicals," Caitlin muttered.

"If I may ask, Ms. Snow, what are you wearing?" asked Martin, who noticed Caitlin's new blue jacket.

"It's for Killer Frost," said Caitlin. "When I get angry or scared, she comes out. Now that we're in a war again, I thought it'd be appropriate to be dressed for the occasion."

"She got it from a crime lord she worked for when she left the team," Harry blatantly mentioned.

Martin looked at Harry with confusion and then back at Caitlin with a concerned look on his face.

"Long story," said Caitlin.

Caitlin glares at Harry, warning him about just blabbing about her five months away from Team Flash.

Jax comes into the room and says, "Hey, Grey. Sara just called and she wants us to get back on the Waverider. We need all the geniuses on board, she said."

Martin faces Caitlin and Harry and says, "Would you excuse us for a minute?"

Caitlin and Harry simply walk away to give Jax and Martin some space to talk. Jax, however, was not interested.

"Grey, we have some music psycho trying to enslave the world with music. We don't have time for this," said Jax, who is not really in the mood to talk to Martin.

"Which is precisely why we cannot afford to be at odds with each other" said Martin. "I hardly need a psychic connection to know that you're upset with me, but I could stand to know why."

"Just forget about it, man," said Jax, who really didn't want to have this conversation.

"It would make some sense if my decision to be with my family forced you to leave the Waverider, but I accounted for that variable and you're still upset," said Martin.

"You just don't get it," said Jax.

"No, I don't get it," said Martin, emphasizing his confusion. "My retirement requires you to give up nothing."

"It requires me to give up you, Grey!" Jax pointed out with pain in his voice. "I thought I made my peace with it. I thought, _okay, fine, I'll stay on the Waverider. Maybe I can't be Firestorm, but I could still be a Legend._ But then it hit me. I still can't be Firestorm and I can't be a Legend with you."

Martin could see how much this is hurting Jax. True, they have forged a bond over the past couple of years, but he still doesn't know the reason behind the reason. That was until Jax continued.

"I never knew my father, but I got to know you. You're closest thing I got to a dad and... I'm leaving," Jax said sadly.

Jax left the room to return to the Waverider. Martin can only stand and think about how he could not have accounted for Jax's emotions in his decision to leave the Legends. He knew they have grown close, but he didn't know how much until now.

* * *

On the Waverider, Barry, Oliver, Kara, and Laurel shared the lyrics they sang to the team. Gideon spells out the lyrics so they can be interpreted by the heroes. Everyone on board shared thoughts about the idea of Oliver even singing a tune, with Felicity continuously complaining that she never got to witness his performance, much to Oliver's dismay.

"How do you think Oliver sounds when he sings?" Felicity asked Sara.

"I've only ever heard him sing when quoting song lyrics from movies and TV shows we watch. Although, he was mostly drunk for all of that so I never really heard him sing for real," said Sara.

"Are we done gossiping?" Oliver questioned, annoyed by the gossiping.

Sara and Felicity silence themselves unless they want Oliver to keep glaring at them with that Oliver Queen look on his face.

"You will never feel despair. Just the love in your heart," Barry finished, telling Gideon the final lyrics of the song.

Gideon now shows everyone the lyrics to the song that Barry, Oliver, Kara, and Laurel sang.

"A love song? Really?" Amaya questioned.

"Well, Music Meister is all about music and love," said Kara. "So, I guess making us sing a song about love makes sense."

"Gideon, can you find any hidden messages in the song?" Sara asked.

" _If you're referring to mystical or philosophical interpretations, then it is a negative, captain,_ " said Gideon.

"Then think," said Oliver.

"Well, love songs are meant to express your feelings. Characters in musicals sing to reveal what they truly feel," said Nate.

"That's cheesy," said Mick.

"And when you sing, you open up your soul and let who you really are shine through," Barry added, quoting the words his mother said to him when he was little.

"The only logical guess is that the Music Meister prayed on your feelings and forced you to sing about those feelings," Martin theorized.

"But if that's the truth, wouldn't that mean that these four are under some serious romantic pressure?" Zari guessed.

"Let me guess. They have some romance issues that could jeopardize our mission if they don't settle these issues," Dinah guessed.

"Then they're liabilities," said Caitlin.

"Caitlin," Barry scolded her.

"Sorry. Five months of gangster life gets to you," Caitlin apologized.

"You were a gangster?" asked Ray.

"Not important," said Caitlin.

"This is ridiculous. I don't have any romantic issues right now," Oliver denied.

"Not according to the song you just sang," said Ray.

"I thought we already settled the whole not-telling-you-about-Cayden-James thing," Felicity said to Oliver, thinking the whole she-kept-a-secret-to-protect-him thing was still bothering him.

"Well, maybe he's not over it," said Rene.

"It's in the past. I have no reason to be furious about that," said Oliver.

While everyone continues to theorize what Oliver's romantic issue could be, Sara walks away to the halls and taps into her earpiece to talk to a certain someone.

"Did you get all that?" She asked.

 _"Every single word," Leonard answered._

Unbeknownst to anyone, Sara gave Leonard an earpiece so he could listen to the meeting. Since "all geniuses" are needed and Leonard qualifies as one given his background on engineering, cryogenics, and criminal way of thinking, Sara thought he could use his help. Since she was still being cautious of him, however, she had to leave him in the cell.

"Any ideas?" asked Sara. "'Cause I got none."

 _"You told me that Oliver and Laurel were once an item," said Leonard. "Queen's opening verse talks about how the love he has is not enough, about why he still broods over romance. And now the one he loved and lost is here with him. I think the answer should be obvious."_

"Oliver's issue isn't with Felicity. It's with Laurel," Sara realized.

 _"Bingo," said Leonard._

"Thanks," said Sara.

 _"Anytime, my precious canary," Leonard replied._

Sara blushed and chuckled.

 _"Oh, if only I could see your face right now," said Leonard, having heard her embarrassed and flattered laughter through the comm-link._

"I'll have Gideon send you the video," Sara joked.

Sara returned to the bridge, where her friends are still wondering what Oliver is going through. Oliver was once again beginning to lose his temper from the endless yammering.

"Guys," Sara called. "I think I know the problem."

"Robin Hood hasn't had enough playing around with the IT girl?" Mick guessed.

"Hey, we do a lot of playing around, if you must know," said Felicity. Realizing what she said, she muttered, "Probably shouldn't have said it that way."

"It's not about Felicity. It's about Laurel," said Sara.

"What?" Felicity asked. "What do you..." She then looks back and forth between Oliver and Laurel and says, "Oh."

Oliver and Laurel look at one another only to look away upon realizing what Sara was implying.

"Awkward," Curtis commented.

"Caitlin's right. You four are liabilities," said Iris. "But we're gonna fix that. You guys need some counseling to settle your feelings. Lucky for you, Barry and I know someone. Unluckily for you, you may need to endure a musical type of therapy."

* * *

That "someone" Iris mentioned is none other than the therapist who Caitlin recommended for Barry and Iris when they were having engagement issues. To play it safe, the four troubled heroes arrived dressed as their alter egos. Flash and Supergirl were asked to go first, and they did. To their surprise, their therapist, Dr. Sharon Finkel, was... not singing.

"Well, this is interesting. Two of the world's biggest heroes asking me for help," Dr. Finkel said excitedly.

Flash and Supergirl, however, were silent. They just stared at the therapist with confused expressions (not even Flash's cowl can hide it).

"What?" asked Dr. Finkel.

"You're not singing?" asked Supergirl.

"Oddly, no," said Dr. Finkel. "What's happening out there, it's dreadful. Musical but dreadful."

"Why would Music Meister's powers affect her the same way it affected us?" Flash wondered.

"All this mystery is killing me," said Supergirl.

"So, um, are we going to get started? Or should I give you two a moment?" asked Dr. Finkel.

"Sorry," Flash apologized. "It's been a rough past couple days. The singing. The global crime rate higher than sky high. Having to come here for help."

"Understandable," said Dr. Finkel. "Now, let's start with what the problem is."

"Well, um, Flash and I are... well..." Supergirl paused.

"Involved?" Dr. Finkel guessed.

"I... uh... y-yes," Supergirl replied.

"But it was one night," said Flash.

"And it was a week ago," Supergirl added.

Dr. Finkel writes down the details. Supergirl didn't seem at all comfortable about her therapist writing down in her notes that she, the Girl of Steel, had an affair with the Fastest Man Alive.

"Seriously?" Supergirl questioned.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality," Dr. Finkel promised.

"Still not telling you our secret identities," said Supergirl.

"So, what seems to be the issue behind this?" asked Dr. Finkel.

"Flash just went through a breakup just three weeks ago," said Supergirl. "And, strangely, he feels that he's moving on too fast. His breakup was not just any other breakup."

"That breakup was with the love of my life," Flash said sadly. "And now, I feel like as if our love meant less than I thought. How can I call her the love of my life when, well, here I am?"

As Dr. Finkel write down more notes, she studies the pain on The Flash's face. Even with the cowl on, the sadness is his eyes and frown were visible.

"And what about you, Supergirl? How do you feel?" asked Dr. Finkel.

"Conflicted," Supergirl answered. "What Flash and I have, it's... very, very special to me. I too went through a breakup. Many months ago, just in case you ask."

"But you feel the opposite of how The Flash feels," Dr. Finkel guessed.

Supergirl nodded.

"But?" Dr. Finkel asked, knowing there's more.

"Even though he's no longer taken, I feel like I'm ripping him away from the woman he still loves," said Supergirl.

Flash did not say a word. He just hangs his head as he thinks about his situation.

"Um, we have some friends outside who also need your help," Supergirl mentioned to the therapist. "Do you mind if you talk to them while Flash and I take a breath?"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

While Supergirl tried to comfort Flash, Dr. Finkel meets her next two patients. Green Arrow and Black Siren. No mask needed for Black Siren since the whole world knows that Laurel Lance has gone bad. Still, she loves her black suit so she wanted to wear it. As she said back on the Waverider, "If you guys are playing dress-up, so am I."

Dr. Finkel couldn't help feel awkward being in the presence of a now notorious criminal.

"Get on with it, already," said an impatient Black Siren.

"Pardon her. She's not a fan of patience," said Green Arrow. He made sure to turn on his voice modulator.

"So, uh, what troubles you two?" asked Dr. Finkel.

"He has a girlfriend. Happy life. But he might be in love with me," Laurel said bluntly.

"Uh... okay," Dr. Finkel said awkwardly. "Uh, Mr. Arrow... can I call you Mr. Arrow?"

Green Arrow didn't answer.

"Okay, back to the topic. Is it true?" asked Dr. Finkel.

"No," said Green Arrow.

Black Siren looked at Green Arrow with a fake "whoa" face. The "whoa" feeling inside was not fake, however.

"I am completely devoted to my true partner," said Green Arrow. "Whatever I feel for Laurel Lance, it doesn't matter in the slightest."

"You do realize we are here because your ex-lover says you love me," said Black Siren.

"Ex-lover?" Dr. Finkel questioned.

"Oh, you have no idea how many girls that Green Boy here has hooked up with," Black Siren teased. "His list would rival that of Oliver Queen."

"Don't you dare write that down," Green Arrow growled at the therapist.

Dr. Finkel did the wise thing and decided to leave that part alone.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Apparently, it turned into a back-and-forth scenario with both two pairs coming in and leaving the room for the other to take over. While Green Arrow had to lecture Black Siren about cracking jokes during their session, Flash and Supergirl returned. Unfortunately, Flash was still feeling down. Supergirl was just feeling awkward.

"Look, I'm sorry for trying to rush our... something," Supergirl said to Flash apologetically. "I just couldn't help myself. You saw how broken I was when I came. I was losing myself, but you were there."

"I know," said Flash.

"And I know that you don't want to suffer any more heartbreaks, I get that. I really do," Supergirl continued. "I know I sound desperate, but I'm not. I'm just... just..."

"Just what?" asked Flash.

"Weak," Supergirl blurted out.

As soon as Supergirl said this, the room was silent. Supergirl had to take deep breaths as she attempted to process what she just said. Since when does the Girl of Steel admit to being weak? Flash too was surprised. Supergirl had called herself broken, but she believed that "broken" and "weak" have a difference.

"So, um... Flash, care to describe your previous relationships?" Dr. Finkel asked, breaking the silence.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Green Arrow and Black Canary came back in as soon as the speedster and the alien left for another break. Black Siren had a smirk on her face while Green Arrow just sat there with a blank expression on his face.

"... and he kissed me while he and his girlfriend were on a break," said Black Siren. "Such a playboy, he is."

"You went for it, same as I did," Green Arrow reminded her.

"So, what? So we're in love with each other. Big whoop. It's our faces, not our hearts," said Black Siren.

"Yet, being here tells me it's not just that," said Green Arrow.

"You were gonna marry that blonde idiot," said Black Siren, referring to Felicity. "And now you have her back. I'm surprised you haven't asked her again to marry you."

"She has issues with marriage," said Green Arrow.

"Still, we're here because _you're_ the one having problems. Not me," said Black Siren.

Suddenly, Green Arrow takes off his mask and lowers his hood, and faces Black Siren with an extremely vulnerable look on his face.

"Look at me," said Green Arrow.

Black Siren's snarky facial expression was replaced with the look of someone who wanted to melt, to cry. Black Siren turns away, not wanting to face.

Dr. Finkel, meanwhile, was shocked to discover that the Green Arrow's secret identity is Oliver Queen. _That explains Black Siren's comment on Oliver Queen_ , she thought.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

When Flash and Supergirl came back in, Flash took off his cowl, revealing his identity to Dr. Finkel. Since Green Arrow blew his cover, it is only fitting that he too needs to be completely open to his therapist. Once again, Dr. Finkel is shocked. It all made sense to her now. Barry Allen's engagement to Iris and his love for Caitlin explain the Scarlet Speedster's troubled romantic life.

"I think I'm the one who needs therapy right now," Dr. Finkel commented.

"In case you're asking, my name's Kara," said Supergirl. "Doctor-patient confidentiality, right?"

"It's part of the job," said Dr. Finkel, promising to never tell a soul the heroes' true identities. "So, Barry, tell me. Do you truly feel something for Supergi... I mean, Kara?"

"I do feel something," said Flash. "But I don't know if I want to express it fully."

"Kara, how strong are your feelings for Barry?" asked Dr. Finkel.

"I... I love him," said Supergirl. "Like love-love him."

"I can't tell you two how to resolve this, but I can tell you one thing, Barry," said Dr. Finkel. "If you don't open up sooner, you might regret it forever. All you two need to do is talk. Simple as that."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Flash and Supergirl were done. All that was left now is for Green Arrow and Black Canary to be done with this session as well. The two avoided eye contact and hanged their heads with downcast expressions on their faces.

"Just ask us a question," Black Siren demanded, losing her patience.

"Okay, well... Oliver, do you still feel strong love for Laurel?" asked Dr. Finkel.

"Given who she is now, I can't say my feelings are the same," said Green Arrow. He had to spare Dr. Finkel of the multiverse explanation. It's easier to just pretend that Black Siren is Earth-1 Laurel Lance.

"But you do still have those feelings?" asked Dr. Finkel.

"I love Felicity. She's who I want to be with. She makes me happy. Very happy," Green Arrow responded. "Laurel and I are ancient history."

"Yet, you're here because your feelings for her jeopardize your focus on stopping this... Music Meister, is it?" Dr. Finkel said.

"I never wanted to be here. I shouldn't be here. I don't have a problem. My friends just think that I do," said Green Arrow.

"Oliver, it's best to confront your problem rather than denying you have one," said Dr. Finkel. "It hurts us when we keep our feelings locked up. We feel better if we unlock them."

"Cheesy," Black Siren remarked.

"And as for you, Laurel, you have to decide who you want to be to Oliver," said Dr. Finkel. "How you feel, how you confront your feelings, and how you confront him with your feelings will help you very much."

"I'd rather throw one of my throwing stars at a biker's neck," Black Siren replied with a dead tone in her voice.

Dr. Finkel can only hide half her face behind her notes, terrified of the black-clad villainess.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the badlands outside of Central City, Music Meister is just walking along while humming the song "Super Friend." He really loved that performance from Barry and Kara. As soon as he stopped at the giant crater formed by the detonation of Firestorm when the two minds split up, he took out what appears to be Kara's interdimensional extrapolator.

"Thank you, Supergirl," he said.

He uses the extrapolator to open a breach to another Earth.

"Since Flash has made new friends, it's only fitting I do the same," said Music Meister.

Music Meister jumps into the breach, off to search for some new "friends."

 **What better way to draw the Music Meister out than performing a live concert at a festival in Central City? By the way, I just noticed that I've been focusing too much on Barry, Oliver, Kara, and Laurel. I'm gonna try giving the other characters some moments in Part 3. I just hope you're ready for the big performance.**

 **Note:**

 **\- Music Meister splashing slushie on Barry's face is a reference to _Glee_. Only, it happened the other way around in that show.**


	31. The Musical Mayhem, Part 3

**I'm sorry if it's been a long time. I spent a week at the hospital. But I'm back now.**

 **Part 3 of my musical crossover. I thought maybe we get more time with characters who are not Barry, Oliver, Kara, and Laurel before we get to this big musical performance. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Ladyawesome45321, Ellie Bishop, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Aragorn II Elessar, CallMeMiles, lupo95gxd, theflash300, Guest**

 ** _To Ellie Bishop:_ Yeah, well, Leonard is an amnesiac right now and doesn't remember Mick, so this "at each other's throats" thing will last long.**

 ** _To lupo95gxd_: Thanks. I try my best to be serious and lighthearted at the same time. And yeah, I'm a Victorious fan too. I love that show.**

 **"Theatricality and deception are powerful agents." - Ra's al Ghul, Batman Begins**

While Barry, Kara, Oliver, and Laurel were at therapy, the rest of the heroes were on crowd control. The rotten of humankind were causing musical chaos all over Central City and Star City. Wild Dog and Black Canary were breached to Star City, while Central City is being watched over by Kid Flash, Firestorm, Vixen, and Heat Wave. Heat Wave was getting annoyed listening to Cisco, Ray, Felicity, Nate, and Curtis sing on the ship so he offered to join the others on crowd control.

"Burn, punk, burn!" Heat Wave exclaimed as he fired his Heat Gun at a car thief.

 _"Rory, that's unnecessary and just downright immature," said Iris._

"Hey, at least there's one less criminal idiot on the street. You're welcome," said Heat Wave.

"You're just burning people because you're upset about Snart," said Kid Flash.

"What do you know, Yellow?" Heat Wave growled angrily.

Firestorm fires a fire blast at a quartet of bank robbers before landing to talk to the Legends' pyromaniac.

"Dude, it's so obvious," said Firestorm.

"Take it from someone who knows what it feels like. You're not well, Mick," said Vixen.

"So, what?!" Heat Wave shouted. "We're all not well. Red and Skirt are thirsty for each other, but won't admit it. Robin Hood and Blondie's sister are in a love triangle with the Blonde Geek. Jax and the Professor are breaking up. Who's not well now?"

Heat Wave walks away to deal with criminals himself.

 _"Sounds like you guys are having quite the party," Wild Dog said sarcastically._

 _"I'd hate to be there right now," said Black Canary._

"How's it going there in Star City?" asked Kid Flash.

 _"It's nuts. Everyone has been singing this do-not-resist song for hours," Wild Dog complained._

"Same here," said Firestorm.

 **Citizens**

 _Do not resist  
It's pointless to persist_  
 _Just give in to the song_  
 _Let the Music Meister show you right from wrong_

 _Do not resist_  
 _We must insist_  
 _Peace will come not long_  
 _Just give in to the song_

 _"I must admit. Despite being brainwashed, they make lovely music together,"_ said Martin.

"Sounds like you want to join the choir, Grey," Firestorm joked.

 _"It's weird hearing you talk to yourself," said Black Canary._

"Hey, I already told you. Only I can hear Grey," Firestorm reminded her.

 _"Still, you should hear what we're hearing through our ears every time you talk to the Professor," said Wild Dog._

"Just get back to keeping the Star City crowd under control," said Firestorm, annoyed.

 _"Seriously, it's pointless staying behind if I have to hear you guys argue over the comms," Zari complained._

"No costume, no free roam, Zari. That's the rule," said Kid Flash.

 _"Since when?" asked Zari._

"Since I said so," said Kid Flash.

* * *

Back on the Waverider, Iris and Caitlin are the only ones present on the bridge, monitoring the world and communicating with their friends. With the "Geek Squad" occupied with the songwriting and Sara spending time with Leonard in the brig, they were the only ones left to take command of the ship.

"So, you and Harry done with the project that Dr. Stein needs?" asked Iris.

Caitlin shows Iris a vial and says, "One serum designed to break down the Firestorm Matrix and separate Jax and Professor Stein permanently."

"Jax looks really upset about parting with Dr. Stein," said Iris.

"Stein has been like a father to him. Him leaving makes Jax feel like he's losing someone who is very dear to him," said Caitlin. "We're all too familiar with the feeling."

"Yeah," Iris agreed.

A brief, awkward silence occurs. Iris breaks the silence.

"So, are you sure you feel okay with this whole thing going on with Barry and Kara?" asked Iris.

"Kara makes Barry really happy. Why shouldn't I be okay?" Caitlin replied.

"Yeah, but... you love him, don't you?" asked Iris.

"Iris, it's been 3 years since I blew my chance to tell him. Whatever I feel for him, it has no relevance whatsoever," said Caitlin.

"Wow, you're really inheriting your alter ego's cold demeanor, aren't you?" Iris commented.

"I like to think I'm the colder one," Caitlin joked.

"But are you sure you're gonna be okay?" asked Iris. "Every time we talk about Barry, you shut yourself off and act like this robot with a Killer Frost setting."

Caitlin responds by twisting her ear, pretending it's a switch that turns on the "Killer Frost setting" in her.

"Killer Frost program: activated," Caitlin joked, sounding like a robot.

The two girls laughed.

"But seriously, I just want to be sure there are no problems between you and Barry," said Iris. "With everything going on, the last thing we need is an emotional reason for Killer Frost to go on an endless frozen rampage."

"What about you?" Caitlin questioned. "I'm not the one he was about to marry. It's only been, what, three weeks since you ended your engagement with him? And now here he is, moving on with someone who has so much in common with him."

"I know Barry is moving on fast," Iris said, chuckling a bit from the joke. "But his conflicted heart is why I ended our engagement. His love life is his to manage. His choices are his to make. I can't decide anything for him that involves love. Maybe I'm not okay with it all, but I'm the one who made the choice to end it all."

"All because he loved me," Caitlin remembered.

"He probably still does," said Iris.

"But he loves Kara. He just won't say it to her, to himself, or anyone," said Caitlin.

* * *

In the lab, the so-called Geek Squad (Cisco, Felicity, Ray, Nate, and Curtis) are still working on the lyrics for the song they're going to sing at the concert tonight. They sing the lyrics they write as well, which annoyed Mick into leaving the ship to join crowd control.

" _If you smile, all will be fine! Open your heart and let yourself shine!_ " Ray sang, testing his lyrics.

"Not bad," said Felicity. "But how about a little something like this?" She clears her throat before singing. " _Ba-da-da-da, la-la-la-la-la. La-la-la-la. La-ra-ra-dum._ "

"I suppose that could do," said Nate. "Can we still find another word that rhymes with Newton?"

"Or we could just remove Newton from the song," Felicity suggested. "Seriously, it's stupid, which is saying a lot considering we are talking about adding lyrics that are about one of the most brilliant minds in history."

"I'm with her. Let's leave historical scientists out of this. Let's focus on the melody," said Curtis.

"You know what, let's take 5," said Cisco. "I need to rest my vocal chords. Don't want to sound like a banshee with throat cancer on stage."

And so, the Geek Squad take a break. Felicity quickly takes out her phone and texts Oliver... for the fifteenth time. Once again, Oliver didn't respond. Felicity just keeps on texting, feeling extremely worried about his therapy session along with Laurel.

"Yo, Felicity. You're gonna end up dropping that thing if you keep pounding on it like that with your fingers," said Cisco.

"I know. I just want to check on Oliver. He's been out for too long," Felicity said rapidly and nervously.

"Okay, I think someone needs some relaxing herbal tea," Cisco said calmly, trying to get his friend to relax.

"Tea? I don't need tea. I need to know how that therapy session is going. In fact, why didn't we bug Oliver or Laurel before they left?" Felicity replied, still talking fast.

"Dude, what are you so worried about?" asked Cisco. "I don't trust Laurel either, but she's fighting with us because Music Meister demands it. She'll be out of our hairs when this is all over."

"You know, if you ask me, it's me who should be having couples therapy with Oliver," said Felicity. "I mean, I hate therapy, but I prefer to be the one sitting on a comfy couch next to Oliver rather than Laurel."

"Is this about you thinking about Laurel betraying Oliver during therapy... or is it that you're scared you're gonna lose Oliver to Laurel?" Cisco questioned.

"What are you talking about? That's not true. That would make me the jealous girlfriend and I am not that kind of person," said Felicity.

"You are a worse liar than an idiotic sitcom character, Felicity," said Cisco. "Evil Laurel is not our Laurel. Oliver has zero reason to fall in love with her."

"You heard Sara. Oliver's song means that he might love Laurel. Might! Might always means _more_ than just might," Felicity panicked.

Felicity walks away as she continued to wait for Oliver to respond to her texts. The rest of the Geek Squad just watched her walk away in silence with worried expressions on their faces.

* * *

As mentioned before, Sara was currently in the brig, spending time with Leonard. As promised, Sara brought her phone that now has several of the 80s' best hits. The two sat down very close to each other with one ear plugged into an earpiece plugged into the phone, allowing them to listen to music together. Right now, they are listening to "Endless Love" by Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross.

They both hummed along to the song. As the song went on, Sara sneaked her hand towards Leonard's and wrapped her fingers around his. Leonard didn't mind, because he loved it. A lovely song and a lovely handhold makes this moment all the more wonderful.

"You're right. It is beautiful," said Sara. This was actually the first time she listened to this song.

"Well, I listen to the best," said Leonard. "So do you."

"In that case, I'll pick the next one," Sara insisted.

After the song was finished, Sara was about to pick another one. Leonard, however, grabbed hold of her hand before she could make her selection.

"Sara, as much as I enjoy these moments with you, I can't stay in this cell forever," said Leonard.

"Well, what do you want to do? Rob banks and steal ancient artifacts throughout time?" Sara asked jokingly.

"I'm serious, Sara," said Leonard. "I know you don't trust me and for good reason, but I can't keep wasting my life in this cube."

"Well, if you want, you can join us... again," said Sara. "Be part of our family. Be a Legend. You did before, you can do it again."

"So, be a hero is my only option?" Leonard asked.

"Leonard, you believe me, right? About our entire history, about your entire history on this ship?" asked Sara.

"I have no reason not to believe you," said Leonard. "Besides, the images in my head pop up for a reason. Can't ignore even if I wanted to."

"You may be a dastardly crook with not-so-shallow morals, but you were once a hero," said Sara. "You'll still be on a leash if you accept the offer, but I promise I will help you become the real Leonard Snart again... not that you're not already the real Leonard Snart. It's just that you're not..."

"Complete," Sara and Leonard said at the same time.

Sara smiled a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll think about it," Leonard promised.

Sara's smile widened. Suddenly, she started leaning forward. She knew what she was about to do, but she didn't stop herself. Her head and heart were telling her the same thing. Lean forward. Her lips inched closer and closer towards Leonard's. She leaned closer and closer until...

" _Captain Lance, I thought you would like to know that Mr. Queen has returned and he has asked for you to meet him in the galley,_ " Gideon reported.

Damn you, Gideon, is what Sara said in her mind. She was so close. So close.

"Are the others back as well?" asked Sara.

" _Just Mr. Queen, captain,_ " said Gideon.

Sara faces Leonard and says, "I gotta go."

"Take all the time you want. I'm not going anywhere," said Leonard. "We can reschedule the kiss if you want."

Sara blushed as she walked out of the cell. She tried to look calm as she speed-walked out of the brig. Leonard just smiled as he watched her walk away. He was bummed that Gideon ruined the moment, but the fact that Sara wanted to kiss him seemed enough for him. It's the thought that counts, as the saying goes.

"Next time, assassin," he said.

* * *

Sara arrived at the galley where Oliver was. So was Felicity. She was rambling on and on and on about being worried and asking about what Laurel did. Oliver was visibly irritated by Felicity's non-stop talking. Sara just stood by the doorway and waited for them to finish.

"Did she try to kiss you? Did she try to kill you? Did she try to kiss you then kill you?" Felicity rambled.

"No, no, and no," said Oliver. "We just sat down and talked like an everyday therapy session."

Felicity hugs Oliver tightly.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Felicity. "So, uh, are you okay now?"

"I... I don't know," said Oliver. "Felicity, please, I just need some time for myself to think. We have a performance tonight and we all need to be ready."

Felicity kisses Oliver and says, "If you're gonna brood, at least keep it at minimum."

Felicity leaves Oliver alone. Sara hid herself from the hacker before entering the galley. Oliver just sat down with that brooding expression on his face. Sara was used to the look, but it doesn't stop bothering her. She sits across him and gives him the concerned-friend look.

"Gideon, when I give you the signal, delete your memory of whatever you hear here in the galley," Sara ordered.

" _As you wish_ , _captain,_ " Gideon obeyed. " _What's the signal?_ "

"Apple sauce," Sara ordered.

Now that Gideon has stored the order in her system, Sara can focus on Oliver.

"Where's Laurel?" asked Sara.

"In an anti-metahuman cell at S.T.A.R. Labs," Oliver said softly. "She wanted to stay away from me."

"Barry and Kara?" asked Sara.

"Going back to crowd control... separately," Oliver answered.

"So, um, how did therapy go?" asked Sara.

"You were listening. You know how it went," said Oliver.

"Well, yeah," Sara admitted. "But I want to hear more than just _it went okay_. I need details. Important details."

Oliver just sat there in silence, brooding. Sara twiddled her thumbs together as she waited for him to talk.

"Dr. Finkel says Laurel and I should open up to each other, talk to each other about how we really feel. No secrets. No denials. Just be an open book," said Oliver.

"Oliver, do you love her?" Sara asked, despite knowing it's a sensitive question.

"If I say that I don't have even the slightest bit of emotional attraction to her, you'd just think I'm lying," said Oliver.

"Ollie, I get it. It's hard to look at her," said Sara. "The fact that she looks like Laurel..."

"This isn't about who she looks like, Sara," said Oliver. "Maybe it was at first, but now it's different. Every time I look at her, I see a piece of myself in her. I can't explain it, but I can feel it."

"Is this gonna get in the way with your relationship with Felicity?" asked Sara.

"I'm guessing this is why you're having Gideon erase her memory of our conversation. You don't want anyone telling Felicity in case there's gonna be a real problem," said Oliver. "As for your question, all I can say is that I love Felicity. A lot."

"You keep insisting on making everything difficult, don't you?" Sara questioned.

"Enough about me for now. I need some time to think about it. Let's talk about you," said Oliver. "Snart. How did that happen?"

Sara blushed at the thought of Snart.

"Sara, you're my friend. I just want to be sure you're alright," said Oliver. "Be an open book. It helps, and I should know. I just went to a therapist who said that."

Sara answered. "Well, I didn't exactly plan on it. We were just two lost souls brought on board this ship. We played cards. We dissed each other from time to time. I try my best to help him with his problems with Mick. I just... I don't know. It just... happened. The day when we lost him... when he sacrificed himself... all I wanted was one kiss before saying goodbye. And I got that kiss. After he was gone, I mourned. I thought I had moved on, but when I saw him again..."

"You never moved on at all," Oliver guessed.

"To think, I thought he was just like some another guy I'd play around with for a short time, but... he became more than that," said Sara.

"Have you... played around with him?" Oliver asked awkwardly.

"No," said Sara. "In fact, I never insisted on it. All I want is just to talk to him, be with him, to form a strong connection with him."

"Interesting," said Oliver. "You were always the kind to drag someone to bed in the blink of an eye, yet..."

"With Leonard, I don't want to be like that," said Sara. "I mean, I've been through the take-it-slow process with Nyssa, but with Leonard, it's something else. He makes me feel... someone else. Something else. He and I could be in a relationship without any sex, and I wouldn't mind. All I care about... is that he's here with me."

"I guess Dr. Finkel was right. It is better to open up rather than shut yourself from others," said Oliver.

"Maybe you should try it with Laurel," Sara suggested. "That way, we'll only have Music Meister as a problem."

"My only problem is that she doesn't want to talk about it," said Oliver.

"Gideon, apple sauce," Sara signaled.

* * *

Later that day, Barry and Kara return to the Waverider. They avoided eye contact, but walked next to each other. They showed up in the lab where the Geek Squad are still writing the song. Zari was there as well, for some reason.

"Guys, whatever you're doing, stop," said Barry.

"What?" Everyone in the room asked.

"But we're halfway there," said Ray. "And we've been debating non-stop on what to put here."

"Let me see that," said Kara.

Ray gives Kara his tablet, which contained all the words to the song he and the Geek Squad were writing.

"This is... this is horrible," said Kara. "You want us to sing about sunlight, happiness, and add cheesy science puns? That's terrible."

"Told you," said Zari. "Thank you, Girl of Steel."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with using photosynthesis as a metaphor for happiness," Nate argued.

"Okay, two questions," said Cisco. "One, why the sudden change of mind? Two, what are we gonna sing?"

"One, something during our therapy session with Dr. Finkel told me something about everything. Two, we're gonna sing a song about love," said Barry.

"Well, as beautiful as that sounds, why about love? I mean, what's your reason for choosing that?" asked Curtis.

"Like Kara said, Music Meister is all about music and love," said Barry. "He made Dr. Finkel half-immune to whatever musical curse he has cast on the world. And we needed her when some of us were struggling with love. Also, Music Meister said he's teaching us another lesson involving love. It far-fetched, but I believe he wanted us to perform. He just wanted us to figure out what to sing, and I believe he wants us to sing about love."

"Well, we only have seven hours until the carnival performance," said Cisco. "How are we going to finish writing a song in time?'

"Kara, go to S.T.A.R. Labs and get Laurel," Barry ordered. "Gideon, tell Oliver to come down here. We have a song to write."

"Oliver writing a song. Never thought I'd see the day," Ray commented.

* * *

The night has come. A carnival celebrating the 1st anniversary of the time heroes saved Earth from the Dominators. Even mindless singing citizens need to party. Thousands of people turned up for the carnival, still singing songs about succumbing to the Music Meister's musical influence. If you're a partially immune person walking into the carnival, it will look like a playground full of robots playing games, as the people move in robot-like fashion while refusing to change facial expressions.

Soon enough, it was time for the big performance. The manager of the carnival wanted to introduce new sound in the anniversary, so he held auditions for groups of musicians offering their musical talent to the big event. The band who won the private contest, named "ERz," delivered a rock n' roll performance that talks about the heroism of the heroes being celebrated. Thanks to the Music Meister's musical satellite, the band added new stuff to their lyrics, such as lines about love, hatred, and hardship.

As soon as the performance ended, the band went backstage. They talked to each other in song.

"We have made them proud," the drummer sang.

"All we had to do was be loud," the lead singer sang.

"Our message delivered to the crowd," the guitarist sang.

Suddenly, two yellow streaks zoomed in and tied up the band. Their mouths were taped shut as well. Standing there in front of them are The Flash and Kid Flash.

"Sorry, boys, but we can't have anyone interrupting our big performance," said Kid Flash.

"So, just be good little boys... and girl... and stay there," said Flash.

Kid Flash taps into his earpiece and says, "All clear!"

Soon enough, everyone arrived. Well, everyone who had to be here. Joining Flash and Kid Flash as the singers are Green Arrow, Supergirl, Black Siren, Vibe, Mr. Terrific, and Atom. Wild Dog, Black Canary, Overwatch, and Heat Wave take care of the lightning and equipment. Killer Frost, White Canary, Firestorm, Citizen Steel, and Vixen hide among the crowd to ambush Music Meister if he shows up. Iris, Harry, and Zari stay in the Waverider. Leonard is still locked up, but White Canary gave him a tablet that shows him live footage of the performance.

"Sara, are you guys in position?" Flash asked.

 _"Just acting we're mind-controlled slaves," White Canary sang, if reluctantly. She was too close to a crowd to whisper._

"Just find the joy in the song," Mr. Terrific sang.

"Save the singing for the crowd, dude," said Wild Dog.

"Why do you gotta suck the fun out of this?" asked Mr. Terrific. "I mean, yes, the world is singing because of a magical supervillain, but... c'mon... it's singing."

"Curtis is right. Singing is good for your health. It's not a crime to open your mouth and let the melody out," said Atom.

 _"Just keep your helmet on and get on that stage," said Jax. "Some people are starting to leave."_

 _"I hate to sound like I'm antagonistic towards the music, but Jefferson is right. We must make haste," said Martin._

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Green Arrow complained.

"Music Meister set you and Laurel up for this adventure. I'm 120% sure you're supposed to be singing with us," said Supergirl.

"Okay, let's stop with the romantic metaphors and get to work," said Overwatch, wishing the end the whole Oliver/Laurel talk.

"Ahem," Black Siren fake-coughed, gesturing to her sonic-dampening collar.

"Not a chance, Lance," said Black Canary. "You can still sing. You just can't pump up the volume."

Heat Wave drops a box full of beer (six bottles) on the ground. He grabs one bottle, opens it, and starts drinking.

"Really?" Supergirl questioned.

"Don't start with me, Skirt. You all dragged me here when I wanted to stay on the ship," said Heat Wave.

"Okay, people. Let's get this party started!" Vibe exclaimed excitedly.

 _"Now that's the spirit," said Citizen Steel, admiring Vibe's mood at a time of crisis._

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Since the show is over, the people started to leave while still singing about the Music Meister's "gift" to the world. Suddenly, The Flash shows up on the stage in super speed. He grabs hold of the microphone and uses it to get the crowd's attention.

"WHADDUP, CENTRAL CITY?!"

The people of Central City turned around and cheered at the sight of the Scarlet Speedster.

"Man, it is good to be here, on the first anniversary of the Dominator invasion," said Flash. "What, did you think I would miss this? No chance. Now, I'm pretty sure the lot of you want something out of your heroes besides autographs. Well, you're in luck, because tonight, we're delivering to you a performance that'll blow your minds." He turns his head to backstage and says, "Come on out here, guys!"

The singers show themselves. They all waved at the crowd, except for Green Arrow. He really didn't want to sing, but his friends are counting on him to help them make this work.

"Hey, everybody," Curtis greeted the crowd.

"Are you ready to rock?" Vibe asked, pumped up.

The crowd cheered louder. That was the cue for the heroes to get it all started.

Flash and Kid Flash brought in some platforms.

The equipment crew lit up the stage with many different colors and started the music.

The heroes on stage gripped their microphones hard as they positioned themselves. Flash and Supergirl stood on the two highest platforms parallel to each other. Vibe and Atom stood on the lower platform next to Flash's. Kid Flash and Mr. Terrific stood on the lower platform next to Supergirl's. That just leaves Green Arrow and Black Siren standing on the stage.

"Time to feel the love, ladies and gentlemen," said Flash.

"So grab your friends or partner and follow the music," said Supergirl.

 **Flash**

 _All my life, I thought nothing matter more  
Than the beating of my heart_

 **Supergirl**

 _But love is more than just that  
For your life, it plays a very big part_

 **Vibe**

 _Two hearts merging as one  
Isn't that what we all need?_

 **Kid Flash**

 _Someone to hold our hand  
Someone who matches your own speed_

 **Mr. Terrific**

 _I can't think of nothing more  
Than to find that special someone_

 **Atom**

 _It doesn't get any better  
When someone makes our hearts run_

 **Black Siren**

 _We ask for only one thing  
And that's for you to listen to your heart  
Find a way to listen  
And find a way to keep us from falling apart_

All the heroes were confused. The last two lines were supposed to be sung by Green Arrow, but Black Siren sung them instead. Green Arrow just stood there, silent and losing grip of the microphone. Knowing there's no time to talk to him, they had to keep singing.

 **All (except Green Arrow)**

 _Love is in the air  
And it smells so fresh, I could die  
Whenever I think of love  
My own heart aches so bad  
I just want to find that someone  
Who keeps from feeling sad_

 _When you let your heart speak for you  
You will feel like you can fly  
When you take someone's hand in your own  
You will no longer have to cry_

 _"Oliver, what are you doing?" Overwatch asked through the comm-link._

"I'm not doing this," said Green Arrow.

 _"You're just standing there like a rusty action figure while the other action figures are busting a move," said Overwatch._

 _"Music Meister wanted you here, Oliver. You have to play along even if you don't want to," said Iris._

"What's more important, Ollie? Your dignity? Or the world?" Black Siren questioned him.

Black Siren holds Green Arrow's hand, begging him to sing.

 **Green Arrow**

 _All I ever wanted was to not be alone  
To have someone by my side through it all_

 **Black Siren**

 _Looking forward is for the best  
Having someone to help you stand tall_

Supergirl takes flight and pushes the two highest platforms next to each other, allowing her and Flash to stand close to each other. Flash blushed and felt a little uneasy by this improvised decision, but he kept on singing as Supergirl brushed herself against him affectionately.

 **Flash & Supergirl**

 _When you find what you're looking for  
Nothing ever feels the same_  
 _You feel something new and wow_  
 _And realize love is no game_

 **Green Arrow & Black Siren**

 _Standing here with that special someone  
You never know what comes next_  
 _Do you lie down and rest all day?_  
 _Or do you let your heart feel the hex?_

 **All**

 _Love is in the air  
And it smells so fresh, I could die  
Whenever I think of love  
My own heart aches so bad  
I just want to find that someone  
Who keeps from feeling sad_

 _When you let your heart speak for you  
You will feel like you can fly  
When you take someone's hand in your own  
You will no longer have to cry_

Supergirl caresses Flash's cheek with her hand. He just stared into her eyes with a smile on his face. Black Siren, still holding Green Arrow's hand, twirls herself like she's ballroom dancing and spins herself closer to the green-hooded archer. Green Arrow tried to keep himself composed as it was time to close the performance.

 **Flash & Supergirl**

 _When you let your heart speak for you  
Love is all but impossible_

 **Green Arrow & Black Siren**

 _Just look into the eyes of your special someone  
And know anything's possible_

 **All**

 _When love is in the air  
You look up and set yourself free_

To end the performance, Flash and Kid Flash run circles around the stage and shoot two lightning bolts each into the sky. Atom adds some ion blasts to make the light show a little more colorful. Green Arrow takes out three arrows and fires them all into the air, starting fireworks.

As the crowd cheers, the heroes take a bow. Supergirl embraces Flash with so much affection, having enjoyed herself so much that she can't control herself. Flash just leaned in closer and let their temples rest against each other. Black Siren kisses Green Arrow on the cheek, causing him to look and feel stunned. Overwatch was definitely not happy to see this with her two eyes.

 _"Lips off my man, girl," Overwatch warned the Earth-2 meta._

"Now, we wait," said Green Arrow.

"Any sign of our stylish nuisance?" asked Vibe.

 _"Nothing yet," said Vixen. "By the way, and it's strange for me to admit it, but that was a wonderful performance."_

 _"See, I told you you'd love it," said Citizen Steel._

 _"Don't push it, Nate," said Vixen. "But still, good job."_

"I know you're from the 40s, but you should really update your musical taste," said Mr. Terrific.

Suddenly, the crowd froze, shocking the heroes. They just stood there, frozen in place like statues. They knew this could only mean one thing. Readying their weapons/powers, they keep their eyes peeled for their enemy.

Suddenly, they heard slow clapping.

"Bravo. Bravo. Just bravo."

The voice sounded sarcastic but familiar. There he was. Music Meister. Stepping out of the crowd and on to the stage. Green Arrow fires an arrow, but Music Meister grabs it and snaps it in half with just one hand. Supergirl fires her heat vision, but Music Meister protects himself with some kind of shield. Jax and Stein merge into Firestorm as they stepped on to the stage along with Killer Frost, White Canary, Vixen, and Citizen Steel.

"So much for ambush," Killer Frost said sarcastically.

"Hey, nice jacket," Black Siren complimented.

"Want to see it painted with your blood?" Killer Frost resplied threateningly.

"Ooh, I like you more than sweet, boring Caitlin already," Black Siren said, admiring Killer Frost's personality.

"Wonderful. Wonderful. Truly wonderful," said Music Meister.

Killer Frost fires an ice blast, but Music Meister dodges it by simply moving his head. Vixen channels the power of a gorilla and charges at him, but Music Meister pushes her away with a seemingly light touch on the stomach. Supergirl and Atom fight him up-close. Music Meister disappears, causing Supergirl to accidentally punch Atom.

"Where is he?" Green Arrow wondered.

Music Meister pops up behind Kid Flash and pushes him off his platform. Supergirl catches him. Mr. Terrific throws one of his T-Spheres, but Music Meister catches it and throws it back at Mr. Terrific, hitting him in the face. White Canary uses her expert hand-to-hand combat skills against Music Meister, but he blocks all of her kicks and flips her on her back. Flash zooms towards Music Meister and holds him against a column.

"No more, man," said Flash.

"Oh, I must prove you wrong," said Music Meister.

Music Meister snaps his fingers and unleashes a wave of power that sends Flash flying back.

Green Arrow taps his comm-link and says, "We need backup."

No one answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The backstage crew are sleeping on the job," said Music Meister. "Don't worry. They're not trapped in a musical dreamworld. They're just asleep. They'll wake up soon."

Vibe fires a vibe blast, but it goes through Music Meister like he's just a ghost. Firestorm fires a fire blast, but it also went through Music Meister as if he was firing at a ghost.

"Are you really here or not?" Vibe asked loudly.

"I am so disappointed," said Music Meister. "While your performance was indeed wonderful, it wasn't what I wanted to see."

"But the song was about love," said Supergirl. "Isn't that what you wanted to teach us?"

"Yes, but you fail to understand the lesson I am trying to teach you," said Music Meister. "And for failing to understand that lesson, you must be punished."

"We can take it," Supergirl said bravely.

"Oh, it's not you who have to endure. It's the people of this city," said Music Meister.

"You're threatening innocent lives?" Flash questioned.

"Sadly, yes," said Music Meister. "You see, I just made some new friends. They agreed to help me deliver your punishment."

"By agreed, you mean forced," Supergirl guessed.

"Why do this?" asked Flash.

"Same answer as always. To teach you a lesson," said Music Meister. "Love is more than just pouring your heart out. It's, well... that's something you have to find out yourself. What you just did here on stage, while admirable, is just sad. Very sad. You fail to grasp what is already in your reach. You just don't see it."

"Please, don't do this," Kid Flash pleaded. "We'll do anything. Just don't hurt anyone."

"I'm sorry, but what has to be done has to be done," said Music Meister. "Until you learn your lesson, Central City must fall. Meet me downtown at dawn. It's time for you to fight for this city... or fail this city."

Using Supergirl's interdimensional extrapolator, Music Meister breaches away from the heroes. They can only stand there and wonder what will happen next. Whoever these "friends" of Music Meister's are, it doesn't sound good.

"Well, that explains where my extrapolator went," said Supergirl.

"We failed," Citizen Steel said sadly.

"No, we haven't," said Green Arrow. "As long as we're standing, the fight isn't over."

 _"He said Central City will fall," said Iris. "Whoever these friends of his are, I can only assume they're not gonna be easy to take down."_

"Well, you can't level a city with just cyber-bunnies," Vibe joked. "Please don't let it be cyber-bunnies."

"Could be worse. Monsters shaped like musical notes, perhaps," Atom guessed.

"Doesn't matter who they are. We just have to be ready," said Green Arrow.

"So much for the performance of a lifetime," said Mr. Terrific, bummed. "But it was still pretty fun. Hey, Cisco, bet your $20 we get 1,000,000 views on YouTube in less than 24 hours."

"Oh, I bet you $30 we get 10,000,000 views in less than 24 hours," said Vibe.

"$50 say we get 20,000,000 in less than 24 hours," Atom butted in.

"Put me down for $100 on 50,000,000," said Citizen Steel.

"Deal," Vibe, Atom, and Mr. Terrific said at the same time.

"Are you guys seriously betting at a time like this?" Firestorm questioned.

"Idiots. I work with idiots," Killer Frost sassed.

"Uh, guys," Kid Flash called. "What about the crowd?"

Kid Flash pointed at the still frozen audience. Kid Flash waves his hand in front of one person, but he didn't move. Oddly enough, their phones are still running, still recording the whole thing. Kid Flash pushed every "stop recording" button using his super speed.

"I think it's best if we just leave," said Black Siren.

"This has got to be the strangest mission I've been on," Vixen commented.

"In our world, it can always get stranger," said White Canary.

 **The heroes' musical performance was a failure, but I hope it was fun in a way. Only one more part before the musical crossover ends.**

 **What do you think?**


	32. The Musical Mayhem, Part 4

**Here it is. Part 4 (a.k.a. the final part) of my musical crossover. Enjoy.**

 **WARNING: It's very, very long. I didn't mean for it to be, but it just happened while I wrote it.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Aragorn II Elessar, TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, L0ngclaw**

 ** _To TheLifeStruggleIsREAL_: Well, glad I can make you laugh. Wouldn't expect anything less from a superhero musical crossover.**

 **"Take an eye for an eye! Turn your heart into stone! This is all I have lived for! This is all I have known!" - Jean Valjean, Les Miserables (2012)**

On the Waverider, just a few hours after their big performance, Oliver and the rest of his friends were brooding over how disastrous this night became. Not only did they fail to catch Music Meister, but now they forced him to resort to extreme measures to teach them a lesson. Oliver just stared at the YouTube video on Gideon's computer of their performance with a deadpan expression on his face. Barry and Kara sat next to each other while resting their heads on each other's. The others were just quiet and trying not to bother their three leaders.

"So, um, anybody got a battle plan or something?" Ray asked, breaking the silence.

"Shut up, Ray," said Zari.

Zari had just came out of the fabrication room wearing a brand new superhero suit. It was skin-tight leather suit that is mostly black with some dark gold features on the top. Matching gloves and knee-high boots completed the look.

"Nice outfit," Amaya complimented.

"Well, I thought it was the right time," said Zari. "So, is Queen is still ruminating about how that performance was a waste of time?"

"We failed, so yeah, it's a waste of time," Mick said as he drank his beer.

"Not helping, Mick," said Sara.

"I'm not trying to help," said Mick.

"Look, we just have to beat this music lover and his friends and then we can end this," said Sara. "He'll most likely be watching while we fight, which gives us an opportunity."

"I'm fast," said Barry.

"And I can teleport," said Cisco.

"In that case, Barry and Cisco will ambush Music Meister while we keep him distracted," said Oliver.

"Guys, what if fighting is what he expects us to do but it's not what he wants us to do," said Wally. "I mean, this is about love, isn't it?"

"We don't know what he wants to teach us, Wally," Kara raised her voice, sounding ticked. "And we're all tired of trying to figure out what love lesson is hidden behind all this."

"Wally has a point, though," said Barry. "Even if we beat Music Meister's friends, who's to say he's gonna stop? He won't stop until we learn."

"Well, what else is there to learn?" Jax questioned. "Barry and Kara have the hots for each other. Oliver and fake Laurel are having a will-they, won't-they dilemma. I don't see what else is there to see."

"If he's trying to pair Oliver with evil Laurel, then this is the most ridiculous way of doing it," said Felicity.

"You just don't want to lose your future hubby to the doppelganger of his ex," Iris teased.

"Not cool, West," said Felicity.

"If this music guy wants Red and Skirt to get together and for Robin Hood and Boss' Fake Sis to get busy, why don't they just do it?" Mick wondered.

"Because love is not a toy," said Kara. "This is serious, Rory."

Mick just shrugged his shoulders and continued drinking.

"So, I guess fight and win is our final battle plan?" Ray asked. "I'll, uh, go work on my suit then."

"The rest of us will just... brood," Zari said sarcastically, looking at Oliver. "Seriously, it feels like a rom-com musical drama in here."

"Zari, the reason I brood is because I ponder over what happened and what will happen," said Oliver. His voiced got louder as he walked towards Zari with that scary glare on his face. "Music Meister is challenging my heart and I'm _brooding_ about it because he has no right to do that. I decide who I want to be with and who my heart belongs to. I'm the one who decides who I belong to. I decide who I love. So, no, Zari. This is not a rom-com musical drama. This is the real world with real people dealing with real love. So don't you dare put your attitude where it doesn't belong."

Oliver walks away from Zari, who just stood there. This was the first taste she had with a very ticked off Oliver Queen and the experience was definitely more than what she expected.

"Zari Tomaz, meet Oliver Queen," Sara joked.

* * *

Kara was about to exit the Waverider, until Barry caught up with her at the cargo bay... using super speed. Kara smiled for a second, because she found this habit to be cute, but her current emotions caused that smile to last only a second.

"Whoa, hey. Where are you going?" asked Barry.

"Back to my apartment," said Kara.

"But you can't leave yet," said Barry. "I mean... we, uh, we haven't talked yet. Yeah, I mean, that's what Dr. Finkel said we should do."

"What's left to say, Barry?" Kara asked, sounding like she was about to break down. "I love you, but you don't love me. You don't even want me. I understand why, but what I don't understand is why you can't just tell me how you really feel about me. That's all I want, Barry. I understand why we can't be together, but I just want you to tell me if... if... if you really lo... never mind."

"Look, Kara, I... I-I-I know that... I ju... I just... I don't know if..." Barry stuttered.

"You know what, just don't talk to me if you don't have anything to say," said Kara. "To think, I had hoped our little performance would've encouraged you to be more open with me. Clearly, it's different when we're not in the moment."

Kara leaves the Waverider. As soon as the hatch closed and the Girl of Steel had left, Barry just sat down on one of the containers in the cargo bay. He was mentally punching himself because of where he went wrong. Kara was right, though. They spent a good chunk of time at their musical performance next to each other. Singing about love, being there right by her side, accepting her embrace, you would think Barry Allen would finally be encouraged to talk to her.

"Well, talk about a girl givin' you the cold shoulder, Mr. Allen."

That ice pun came from, believe or not, Caitlin Snow. She was never a fan of ice puns, especially since she has ice powers, but she seemed to enjoy using one right now. She looked at Barry with a teasing smirk on her face and an empty bottle of beer in her hand.

"You came here to _congratulate_ on a job well done?" Barry asked sadly and sarcastically.

"No, I came here to talk some sense into you," said Caitlin. "Or have someone special do it for you."

Caitlin smashes the beer bottle against the wall, breaking it. All she was holding now is just the neck and shoulder of the bottle with sharp edges on the bottom. Caitlin cuts her hand with one of those sharp edges, hurting herself. Before Barry could do anything, Caitlin's hair started to turn white as the cut on her hand healed immediately and cold smoke escaped her lips. Caitlin's now here anymore. It's only Killer Frost.

"Hey, Speedy," Killer Frost greeted him.

"Speedy is in Star Cty," said Flash, referring to Thea.

"Funny," Killer Frost said sarcastically. "So, Speedy, let's talk about you and Supergirl."

"I don't know what's there to talk about," Barry said awkwardly.

"Look, Flash, I share the same body with a dim-witted genius who's been in love with you since that embarrassing night at the karaoke bar," said Killer Frost. "I have all of her memories and I know how she thinks. I'm just here to do what she won't do."

"Which is?" Barry asked nervously.

Killer Frost smacks Barry across the face and then holds him against the wall.

"To get you to stop being such a romantic wimp," said Killer Frost. "So it's only been three weeks since you and Iris broke up. Get over it!"

"If you knew what Caitlin knew, you know that's impossible," said Barry. "Look, Cai... I mean, Frost... I just don't know if I can take another heartbreak. I know it sounds selfish, but how can I love again if my heart is broken?"

Killer Frost puts one hand on Barry's chest. He just looked at her with confusion. Suddenly, his heart started to feel colder. Killer Frost was slowly freezing his heart. Fortunately, she stopped after just a few seconds.

"Your heart can't be broken if you can still feel it," said Killer Frost. "And I think that's what you should be focusing on. Your heart can handle more than you think. You have the most perfect girl in the multiverse right in front of you, yet you turn her away because, what, because you don't want to be hurt again? News _flash_ , Flash, you're looking at the person who has been hurt as much as you these past four years. Poor Caity. Dead husband. Psycho rebound guy. Me. Yet, she still pours her heart out for you losers because she loves you, all of you."

"Never thought Killer Frost could be an expert in love," Barry commented.

"I didn't think so, too," Killer Frost said sarcastically. "But my point, Barry, is that even if you don't want to risk it, you have to consider that your heart needs your openness for it to be whole again. Maybe you and Kara can make it work, maybe not, but you need to tell her the truth or your heart is going to feel frozen forever, metaphorically..." She whispers something into Barry's ear. "... and literally."

"Okay, that wasn't... the worst pep talk, I'll admit," said Barry. "But you're right. You're right."

"Hey, being around you morons has taught me one thing. Always go for where it hurts the most," said Killer Frost. "If I ever go full villain again, you can give me the full heart-to-heart."

"It won't happen, I promise you," said Barry. "Caitlin... Killer Frost... it doesn't matter who I'm talking. I will always look out for you, no matter what."

"No wonder Caitlin loves you. You're a dork. A cute, bighearted dork," said Killer Frost. "Every woman in your life just can't help themselves around you... well, except for me."

"I never wanted to be that kind of guy," said Barry.

"Well, let's be honest. It really is your fault," said Caitlin. "You and Felicity are super perfect. You and Iris are basically soulmates. You and Patty are two peas in a pod. You and Caitlin are adorkable together. You and Kara are just super together. You could make pre-Lian-Yu Oliver Queen jealous."

* * *

In the Waverider's lab, Jax and Zari were helping Ray with his Atom suit. Jax was doing this just to avoid Martin, while Zari needed to get into her comfort zone to recover from being lectured by Oliver Queen.

"Has Oliver given you two a talking to like that?" asked Zari.

"Me. A few times," said Ray.

"Never asked the guy for training. Barry said he'd shoot me in the back," said Jax.

"Remind me never to spar with him," said Zari.

"Jax, do you think you can get us some cold drinks in here?" asked Ray. "A little bit of refreshment always helps. As they say, always hydrate."

"Three energy drinks, coming up," said Jax.

Jax heads for the galley to fabricate energy drinks for Zari, Ray, and himself. On his way there, he saw the person he wanted to stay away from. Martin Stein. Jax ignored him and proceeded to the galley. Martin followed him.

"Jefferson, I must insist that we take the time to talk now," said Martin.

"Grey, I'm busy, man," said Jax.

"Yes, I can see that, but I was hoping you might take a moment away from your mechanical assistance to accept my apology," said Martin. "I may be a learned man, but I am not always an astute one. I think I was just so thrilled with the reality of my imminent departure that I neglected to consider your feelings."

"Look, man, I'm not trying to take you away from your family," Jax explained.

"You are my family," Martin interrupted. Sincerity was all over his tone.

Jax looked unconvinced. He thought it was just a saying to get him to stop being upset with the old man. Martin knew he had to go further than just one simple sentence.

"Long before I unexpectedly found myself with a daughter, I found myself unexpectedly with a son," said Martin.

"Yeah, I know," Jax replied with indifference.

"You know. You know, do you?" Martin interrupted, wanting to be sure Jax meant it. "Look around you. We're trapped in a musical world full of mayhem, facing probably our darkest time imaginable, yet I'm somehow optimistic. Do you know why?"

"'Cause you're a crazy old man," Jax joked.

"Yes," Martin replied. Realizing what Jax really said, he rephrased his reply. "No!"

Jax just laughed to himself. He enjoyed old man jokes with Martin, even if it could be mildly or greatly offensive.

"'Cause I'm standing here with you," said Martin. "You are a better son than I could have ever hoped for, and no length of time or distance will ever change that."

Jax now sees that Martin was being absolutely sincere about what he said. Everything they've been through together for the past couple years, arguing like father and son, understanding each other like father and son, it has all been leading up to this moment.

"A'right, apology accepted," Jax said happily.

Jax and Martin hug, like a father and son would. Martin is happy to have finally cleared things with Jax. All that's left now is the goodbye that will come after this musical crisis passes.

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, Laurel sat in her anti-metahuman cell eating fries from Big Belly Burger. There was a hamburger in the meal that was given to her, but she ignored it. She wasn't in the mood to eat much tonight. Her mood has now gotten worse due to a visitor. Fortunately, it wasn't Oliver. Unfortunately, it was Sara. The relationship between the two not-sisters has been mostly negative since they met, whether it was their chat in the interrogation room at SCPD or Laurel flirting with Leonard.

"If you're here to further threaten me if I ever lay my hands on your cold-hearted boyfriend, I'm not in the mood," said Laurel.

"I'm not here to talk about that," said Sara. "I'm here to talk about dad."

"Oh, so you want to avenge dear daddy's death," Laurel guessed with her sadistic and playful tone. "But you need me, remember? I doubt Oliver would let you out of the Waverider if you go through with this."

"You know, I never blamed you for killing my dad. I never tried to kill you," said Sara.

"Because I look like your sister?" Laurel guessed.

"Yes," Sara admitted. "I know you're not her, but killing you for killing my father... it would just remind me of my Laurel."

"Don't worry about it, sis. Once we're done with this Music Meister craziness, we'll never have to see each other again," said Laurel.

"But I gotta ask you one thing," said Sara. "Do you love my Oliver?"

"Love is just a word, Sara," said Laurel.

"Denial is always the biggest giveaway," said Sara. "Look, I know you and Ollie have a thing for each other. It goes beyond just seeing the faces of those you both loved and lost. I can't tell you to just warm up to him, but I just want you two to fix whatever emotional bridges there are between you two, for both your sakes... and Felicity's."

"No promises," said Laurel. She smirked and said, "But if it doesn't work out, I hope you don't mind sharing Snart some time."

Sara ignores Laurel and walks away. Laurel was bummed. Messing with Sara would've made her imprisonment a bit more fun, but the White Canary decided to stay cool this one time.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Sara returned to the Waverider and went to see Leonard in the brig. He was just lying down in the middle, tapping his pinky ring against the floor to make some metallic, musical noises. It annoyed Sara the first time, but this time, she was too much caught in nostalgia to even be bother by it. She opens the cell and goes in. Leonard stops making noise and sits up to look at his favorite _bird_.

"Do you ever wonder why Music Meister never tried messing with us or trying to help us be together?" Sara started.

"Maybe he's more interested in the bigger picture. Our history is practically small compared to the rest," said Leonard.

"Our history may be small in terms of time, but it's big in terms of the moments we shared," said Sara.

Sara sits down and holds Leonard's hand tightly. She looked like she was about to shed a tear. Leonard appeared visibly concerned about her. He definitely didn't want to see his favorite assassin cry.

"You made me feel like I belong here," said Sara. "Rip Hunter may have been my captain, but you were my anchor. You still are."

"Is there somewhere specific you want to take this conversation, Lance?" asked Leonard.

"I just spoke to Laurel," said Sara. "What she and Oliver are going through, it made me think about you and me. We're divided by our commitments to our respective jobs, yet there's still something in us that keep us glued together."

"It's called a heart, Sara," said Leonard. "It beats in your chest. It calms down in your sleep. It speeds up when you're exercising or if you're in love."

Sara smiled. It's like there's almost nothing Leonard can say that wouldn't result in her cracking a smile.

"I... I... uh..."

Sara didn't go any further. She froze, just staring at Leonard.

"Cat got your tongue, Canary? Or is it the Canary that got the cat's tongue?" Leonard said humorously.

He did it. He made Sara shed a tear. She even giggled with so much glee. Oliver made Sara feel like a better person. Nyssa made Sara feel like a new person. Leonard made Sara feel like an entirely different person, and she loved it.

"Do you want to listen to more old-school love songs?" asked Sara.

"All you had to do was sing it, my dear Canary," Leonard replied.

* * *

As the clock closes in on midnight, the heroes remain awake and quiet. This musical crisis has been tough and now they're about to engage in a very big fight tomorrow for the fate of Central City. There is not one person who is feeling chipper right now, except maybe Jax and Martin due to their recent reconciliation. Still, everyone is feeling edgy.

Barry was all by himself in the Waverider's cargo bay.

Oliver was alone in the engine room, desiring some personal space.

Kara was soaring the evening sky on her own.

The Legends were all on the bridge in the Waverider with Iris, Wally, Cisco, Felicity, Dinah, Rene, and Curtis.

Sara was keeping Leonard company in the brig.

Harry just tinkered with some tech in S.T.A.R. Labs.

Laurel was still in her cell.

Caitlin was wandering through the outskirts of Central City for some reason.

 **Barry**

 _One day more  
Another day, another road to run  
The never-ending path to oblivion  
The friends who put their faith in me  
To see me run across the sea  
One day more_

 **Caitlin**

 _I never knew I could feel the cold  
Can I keep my soul from being sold?_

 **Barry**

 _One day more_

 **Sara & Leonard**

 _Tomorrow we'll be in war again  
Once more no room, no more room for warmth_

 **Laurel**

 _One more day of being alone_

 **Sara & Leonard**

 _Will we survive the coming storm?_

 **Laurel**

 _One more day of conflict with myself_

 **Barry & Kara**

 _We were born to fight for good_

 **Laurel**

 _My whole life is one big joke_

 **Barry & Kara**

 _So why do I feel the gloom?_

 **Laurel**

 _Must my heart be so cruel with me?_

 **Cisco**

 _One more day before the storm_

 **Kara**

 _Do I depart at the dusk?_

 **Ray**

 _At the barricades of victory_

 **Kara**

 _Shall I fight to quell my rage?_

 **Martin**

 _When the tide begins to turn_

 **Kara**

 _Do I stay, or do I go?_

 **Wally**

 _Will you join us and claim liberty?_

 **All**

 _The time is now  
The day is here_

Barry and Oliver return to the bridge as soon as they heard all the singing. In spite of the Music Meister's influence on them, they let the music flow through their veins and the melody escape their lips. This was no time for sorrow. This was the time to remind each other that they're a team. Barry and Oliver share a brotherly handshake as the goes on and on. To everyone's surprise, Sara returned to the bridge with Leonard. No one questioned her, however.

 **Barry**

 _One day more!_

 **Oliver**

 _One more day to confrontation_  
 _We will nip it in the bud_  
 _We'll be ready for these schoolboys_  
 _They will wet themselves with tears_

 **Barry**

 _One day more!_

Meanwhile, Caitlin was still outside the city. It was starting to snow, all because of her. Her hair was now partially white and her powers were going out of control again. But because of the power of music, she can only focus on expressing herself instead of trying to keep her powers under control. _The cold never bothered me anyway_ , she thought. She the laughed on the inside. Another Frozen reference.

 **Caitlin**

 _Watch them run like kids  
Keep them on their feet  
Witness the end of it  
Just to catch their beat_

 _Here's a bit of frost  
One for each of you  
Fill the skies with snow  
To complete the storm_

 **Legends**

 _One day to a glorious fight_

 **Team Flash & Team Arrow**

 _Raise the flag of freedom high_

 **Legends**

 _Free all mankind from this curse_

 **Team Flash & Team Arrow**

 _Let your song light the fuse of war_

 **Legends**

 _Save the world as we always do_

 **All**

 _Do you hear the people sing?_

Suddenly, Kara comes flying in. After so much thought out there, she had decided not to keep herself distant from her friends just because her heart is aching right now. There's a war to win and they need her as much as she needs them. Barry and Kara exchange smiles as the music in their souls continue to lead them through this very strange but wonderful moment.

 **Supergirl**

 _My place is here  
I fight with you_

Each hero(es) sang their own verses, overlapping the other, while the rest provided background singing. The spirit of music has really sparked within them during this very moment. Some smiles among the group were formed. Hugs were shared. Hi-fives too.

 **Barry**

 _One day more!_

 **Oliver**

 _We will join these people's heroes  
We will follow where they go  
We will shine a bright starlight of hope  
We will show all who we are_

 **Barry & Kara / Sara & Leonard**

 _I would not see the light today  
If you were absent from my own heart_

 **Caitlin & Laurel**

 _One more day of conflict with myself_

 **Background Singers (Team Flash / Team Arrow / Legends)**

 _We will run 'em down  
Save everyone in town  
Can't count on luck  
When lives are in your hands_

 **Barry**

 _One day more!_

 **Oliver**

 _One more day to confrontation  
We will nip it in the bud  
We'll be ready for these schoolboys_

 **Barry & Kara / Sara & Leonard**

 _Even though we are worlds apart  
Our hearts keep us together through and through_

 **Caitlin & Laurel**

 _My whole life is one big joke_

 **Background Singers (Team Flash / Team Arrow / Legends)**

 _Here's a little hug  
There's a little pat  
We fight, live, or die  
To see another day_

 **Barry & Oliver**

 _Tomorrow we stand for justice  
Tomorrow is the judgment day_

 **All**

 _Tomorrow we'll discover  
What our Lord and Savior has in store_  
 _One more dawn_  
 _One more day_  
 _One day more_

A call came in through the Waverider's comm system.

 _"So, who's Jean Valjean is all this?"_

It was Harry, being sarcastically funny as always. The only way Harry could have known that the heroes just had a _Les Miserables_ moment is if he was singing too. Pity that he's alone in the lab, everyone thought.

Cisco smiled and said, "Welcome to the musical world, Harry."

* * *

The day has come.

The Flash, Green Arrow, Supergirl, and the rest of their superhero friends all walk together towards Downtown Central City as the clock nearly strikes dawn. Even Black Siren and Captain Cold joined them (Black Siren because Music Mesiter is the reason she's here, and Captain Cold because White Canary insisted). Iris, Harry, Felicity stayed in the Waverider to back them up. Since neither of them know how to fly, Gideon is in charge of the controls.

If this were a TV show or a movie, they'd be walking in slow motion. In fact, that's what Vibe tried to do in the beginning, until Killer Frost threatened to freeze his hands off if he wasted their time. Flash sorta laughed because that is exactly what Killer Frost did to Vibe in the bleak future where Iris died.

Plus, Zari has not only joined the party but she's doing it in style. She's now wearing a full-body leather suit that is mostly black with some dark gold features.

"Nice outfit," Vixen complimented.

"I thought it was time," said Zari. "Also, like Kid Flash said, _no suit, no free roam_."

The heroes keep on walking until they saw Music Meister standing in the middle of the road. He greeted the heroes with his signature smile as he watched them in awe.

"Epic," Music Meister commented. "Someone get a camera. Kids on the internet would love to print out this superhero team-up shot for their bedroom walls."

"I have a phone," said Vibe, holding up his phone.

Music Meister magically takes Cisco's phone and quickly takes a picture of the heroes. He then gives the phone back to Vibe.

"Hey, I wasn't ready," said Vibe.

"Hey, there's always gonna be that one person who looks off in a group photo," said Music Meister.

"You could've at least taken two or three photos," said Vibe.

"So, we're here," said Supergirl. "Where are you friends?"

Music Meister uses Supergirl's interdimensional extrapolator to open a breach.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made a little change to your extrapolator. It can take you to Earth-51 now," said Music Meister.

"What are you, the Techno Meister as well?" Vibe joked.

"What's on Earth-51?" asked Flash.

Music Meister steps aside to make room for his "friends" to enter Earth-1 through the breach. He even did the courtesy of an introduction.

"From Earth-51, I give you... the leaders of the Crime Syndicate," said Music Meister. "Terrorists who delude themselves into thinking they're war heroes. Ends-justify-the-means type of supers whose means are, oh-ho, not so super at all."

The first person to come out of the breach a buff man wearing a blue suit and a red cape, almost resembling Superman's suit. Only instead of an S on his chest, it was a U. Other accessories include a gold belt and gold bracelets.

"Hailing from Krypton #51... Ultraman," said Music Meister.

"All yours, Supergirl," Zari said, not wanting to fight an evil Kryptonian.

The next person to come out of the breach is a tall, strong woman wearing a black, corset-like suit with gold rims, black thigh-high boots, black arm sleeves, and a necklace with a big red S on it.

"She's an Amazonian temptress with a temper and packs one hell of a punch, I give you... Superwoman," said Music Meister.

"I wish Clark was here. Amazons can actually go toe-to-toe with Kryptonians," said Supergirl.

The next person out of the breach came in at super speed. The blur circled around the heroes before stopping next to his allies. The speedster had spiky brownish-red hair. His suit was yellow with some red on it and a black lightning bolt under a black circle on his chest.. He wore hi-tech glasses. Kid Flash couldn't help but recognize him.

"He's fast, he's furious, and he's naughty... Johnny Quick," said Music Meister. "And yes, Kid Flash, he is, in fact, Johnny McGee... of Earth-51 at least. If you think Johnny Quick of Earth-2 was a nuisance, you're gonna love this guy."

"Great. Just great," Kid Flash said sarcastically. As if one Johnny McGee in his life wasn't bad enough.

The next person out of breach wears a green and black suit and a black mask on his face. The ring on his right hand appears to be glowing a very bright color of green.

"He's green, he's mean, his ring is green... Power Ring," said Music Meister.

"Boo!" Vibe reacted, thinking it's a lame nickname. "He might as well call himself The Green Light while he's at it."

The next person out of the breach wears a suit that is all black with very dark shades of grey. He wears a cap and his mask resembles that of an owl. In fact, he has a big "O" on his chest.

"Let me guess... Owlman?" Supergirl guessed.

"Correctamundo, Supergirl," said Music Meister. "You've heard of the famous bat vigilante back on your Earth, have you? Well, now imagine him but without his no-kill code and with a even more intense brooding demeanor."

" _Sounds like you found a new best friend, Oliver,_ " _Overwatch joked._

Some of the heroes laughed.

"So, this is it? Five guys?" Firestorm questioned. "Talk about anticlimactic."

"You might as well brought cyber-bunnies, man. 'Cause if you check your Math, it's 18 to 5 in our favor," said Vibe.

"Oh, that's not all, Vibe," said Music Meister. "Now, I would've brought the entire Crime Syndicate with me, but then Earth-51 would be in chaos. So, I asked myself... what does every great superhero movie need?"

"Cool costumes?" Kid Flash guessed.

"Not-lame nicknames?" Vibe guessed.

"Awesome powers?" Citizen Steel guessed.

"Moral lessons?" Atom guessed.

"Comic book accuracy?" Mr. Terrific guessed.

"A way to shut up the nerds?" Zari sassed.

"Cannon fodder," said Music Meister. "And dangerous ones at that. So, I paid a certain enemy of Superman's back on Earth-38 a visit and _borrowed_ a few of his henchmen."

Coming out of breach one at a time are what appear to be 6-foot bug-like creatures with armor and weapons (spears and guns). There were about 30 of them. Supergirl gasped in horror upon recognizing them.

"Parademons," Supergirl muttered with fear.

"Care to tell us the full story?" asked Green Arrow.

"They're big. They're strong. They can fly. They're pretty good with weapons," said Supergirl. "It took my cousin Superman and plenty of his superhero friends to defeat it and their boss, Darkseid, an alien warlord. Good thing the big boss is not here. He disappeared after Superman beat him."

"Oh, I know where the big boss is. I just thought he'd be overkill," said Music Meister. "Now, as you guessed, they are indeed under my control. If you want to stop them, you have to learn your lesson. Until then, you're gonna have to punch your way to victory. But keep in mind, this won't end until you finally figure out what I've been trying to teach you."

Music Meister disappears, leaving the heroes facing the Crime Syndicate and the Parademons.

"Overwatch, do you have eyes on Music Meister?" Green Arrow asked through his comm-link.

 _"We got eyes on him," said Overwatch._

 _"We'll take care of Music Meister. You guys focus on staying alive," said Iris._

 _"And, Ramon, don't even try to make a scene," Harry warned._

"Hey, if I start singing, it won't be my fault," said Vibe.

"You guys ready?" asked Supergirl.

"As ready as ever," said Vixen.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The heroes begin slowly walking towards the enemy. The Crime Syndicate also started walking towards their enemies; the Parademons followed them. Walking turned into running. Supergirl, Atom, and Firestorm take flight. Killer Frost gets off the ground with an ice slider. Ultraman, Superwoman, Power Ring, and a few of the Parademons fly up to combat the heroes' fliers.

Flash chases Johnny Quick around a dozen city blocks. Fortunately, Johnny X isn't as fast as The Flash. The Flash fooled Johnny Quick by making him think he is outrunning him, only for the Scarlet Speedster to come out of nowhere and trip-kicks Johnny Quick. After tumbling across the road, Johnny Quick continues to run and the chase continues. But he's not fast enough. Flash trip-kicks him again.

"Too slow," Flash mocked.

Green Arrow fires arrows at Owlman, but the owl-masked vigilante dodges each arrow with grace and fantastic reaction time. Owlman throws three owl-shaped projectiles, but Green Arrow uses an exploding arrow to destroy them. Using the smoke from the explosion, Green Arrow rushes towards his opponent and socks him in the face.

"You're fast. You have skill. But under a madman's control, it's not enough," said Green Arrow.

Supergirl fights Ultraman. His strength proves to be immense as with one punch, she is sent crashing down to the road. Supergirl gets back up and punches Ultraman towards a car. Supergirl grabs the car and smashes it down on Ultraman. Ultraman recovers quickly, only to be punched high into the sky by the Girl of Steel.

"Let me show you what real Kryptonian power looks like, pretender," Supergirl said, determined.

Firestorm blasts fire at Power Ring, but Power Ring protects himself with a green shield created from his ring. Firestorm just keeps blasting bigger fires in hopes that he can crack the shield. After about five blasts, Power Ring's shield was beginning to crack. Power Ring changes tactic and fires a beam of green energy.

 _"It would seem that the energy he disperses from his ring can create solid constructs and cause serious physical harm to his targets,"_ Martin observed.

"Really, Grey? You think," Firestorm said sarcastically. He didn't need the voice in his head to state the obvious.

Atom's fight with Superwoman starts off in humiliating fashion. Superwoman has punched him to a wall, through a window, and threw him towards a fire hydrant. Atom tries to get back up, but Superwoman's super speed didn't give him enough time. She grabbed him, threw him up, flew up after him, and then punched him back down to the ground.

"Guys, a little help here," said Atom. "My spine is breaking, my suit is cracked, and my ion blasters are busted from all this punching. Her punching."

"We're quite busy here, Ray!" White Canary shouted, too busy fighting the Parademons.

"Is the big, mean lady too much for you, Ray?" Zari teased.

"Actually, yeah," Ray admitted.

The other thirteen heroes were occupied with the Parademons. The super-powered ones were managing to hold themselves well. The none-powered ones had to use their weapons and gadgets to get the upper hand.

Vibe manages to keep the Parademons away from him with his vibe blasts, but almost got hit by an energy blast from a Parademon's energy rifle, knocking him down on his back.

"I love 13 Going on 30, but I hate 13 Going _Against_ 30," Vibe complained.

Black Canary and Black Siren stood close to each other as they used their sonic screams to fend off the Parademons. They may have destroyed some cars and some windows, but they needed to survive this fight.

"Feels nice to scream again," said Black Siren.

"Just be sure to aim your voice at the enemy," said Black Canary.

"No promises," Black Siren smirked.

White Canary was using her batons to fight off the Parademons, throwing in some high kicks as well, but they weren't enough. One Parademon smacks Sara down, but a cold beam freezes it halfway. Captain Cold offers a hand and helps White Canary back on her feet.

"Glad to have me around?" Captain Cold teased.

"I didn't need bailing out, but... thanks," said White Canary.

Mr. Terrific was throwing his T-Spheres at the Parademons while Wild Dog was using his guns. The guns don't seem to be doing much against extraterrestrial armor. Wild Dog had to run and hide behind a mailbox to avoid getting stabbed or blasted at.

"I need bigger guns," said Wild Dog. "And I'm not talking about muscles."

 _"Lucky for you, the Waverider is well-armed," said Iris. "Cisco, come up here and fetch these guys some futuristic firepower."_

Vibe left via a breach and then returned to give Wild Dog two energy pistols. Wild Dog shoots them at the Parademons and, to his delight, the blue bolts actually hurt them.

"Can I keep these?" Wild Dog asked, impressed.

"Sorry, Rene, but that would be a no," said White Canary.

Killer Frost, still riding on her ice slide, is being chased by a couple of flying Parademons. She manages to dodge every blast fired at as she takes a roller-coaster-like trip across the city. She looks back to fire an ice blast at one, sending it crashing down. Killer Frost jumps down to the ground and fires an ice beam at an incoming Parademon, freezing it entirely. She tumbles out of the way as the frozen Parademon crashed, shattering to pieces.

"Really?" Vibe questioned, disturbed by the sight.

"They're aliens. Bad ones, mind-controlled or not. I see no problem," Killer Frost said nonchalantly.

"We really need to talk about you murdering your problems away," said Vibe.

Kid Flash zooms around the battlefield, punching the Parademons left and right. His punches don't do much, however, so he went for something more flash-y. He runs around in circles and throws a lighting bolt at one Parademon, causing to fall on one of its own.

"Bullseye," Kid Flash celebrated.

Citizen Steel was doing okay. His steel skin was protecting him and increasing the power of punches, allowing him to deliver some hard blows against the Parademons. He even did a jumping punch. Heat Wave, meanwhile, was just firing at every Parademon in sight.

"I love this job!" Heat Wave said in his own gleeful tone.

"Good you're having fun," Citizen Steel replied casually.

The "Totem Sisters" (as Cisco would call them) are doing okay on their own. Vixen channels the power of a gorilla to be at even strength with the Parademons, punching them hard and throwing them away with ease. Zari uses her Air Totem to literally blow the Parademons away, firing air blasts and mini-cyclones at them.

"Okay, now I see how you guys fight in these things," Zari said, referring to her new suit. "Just ignore the tightness and focus on the battle."

"And some exercise helps with the mobility," said Vixen.

"I'll start lifting weights when we get back to the Waverider," Zari replied.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, Music Meister watched everything from the top of a tall building. He was impressed with the show, but was at the same time disappointed. The heroes were just throwing punches instead of pausing to think about what all this means.

"I know how hard it is to think in a battlefield, but they're not even trying," said Music Meister.

The Waverider, cloaked, sneaked up on Music Meister. Iris, Felicity, and Harry were trying to quietly apprehend him. Music Meister turned around, looked up, smiled, and waved.

"I think he can see us," said Felicity.

"You think?" Harry said sarcastically.

Music Meister vibrates his hand like a speedster does and throws a sparkly blue lightning bolt, damaging the Waverider and short-circuiting the cloaking teach, exposing it.

"Mayday! Mayday! We're going down!" Felicity panicked.

"No, we are not, Ms. Smoak," said Gideon. "The Waverider's engine is only partially damaged, but the cloaking mechanism is compromised."

"Get us away from him!" Harry ordered.

The Waverider goes away, far away from Music Meister. He just cheekily waved goodbye at it. He turns his attention back to the battle blow. The heroes are still focusing on throwing punches instead of trying something else.

"They never learn, do they?" Music Meister commented.

Music Meister poofs up a microphone that, for some reason, is linked to every P.A. system in a ten-block radius, allowing everyone to hear his voice.

 **Music Meister**

 _When the chips are down and you don't know what to do  
You just throw arms up and bite more than you can chew  
What difference does a simple punch really make?  
Sometimes I wish people would look up for their own sake_

 _The battle is on, throwin' down with the best  
Whatever it takes to put them to the test  
Fires burning, lightning striking, just fight and fight to win  
Even if your chances are pretty slim  
You wanna win, then you gotta see with your own two eyes  
That you're just skating on thin ice  
And just look deep inside for the answer to all  
Or the battle will hit your in the face like wall_

Flash ignores Johnny Quick for a moment and runs towards Music Meister, but the other-dimensional being just teleported away before the Scarlet Speedster could catch him. No one knows where he is now, but his voice continues to boom into their ears.

 **Music Meister**

 _I love it when the heroes fight the good fight  
But they fail to see the big picture right in front  
If you wanna succeed, you must pay very close attention  
Or do I have to beat sense into your with this bad drum_

 _The battle is on, throwin' down with the best  
Whatever it takes to put them to the test  
Fires burning, lightning striking, just fight and fight to win  
Even if your chances are pretty slim  
You wanna win, then you gotta see with your own two eyes  
That you're just skating on thin ice  
And just look deep inside for the answer to all  
Or the battle will hit your in the face like wall_

 _Just look deep inside for the answer  
I know you'll find there_

"Flash, he's at the Central City Museum," said Supergirl, having used her super hearing to locate where the Music Meister's voice is coming from.

 _"Oh, sorry. I should turn off the mike," said Music Meister._

And with that, there is no way for Supergirl to know where Music Meister is. He could be gone by the time Flash makes it to the museum. All that's left now is to defeat the Crime Syndicate and the Parademons that are threatening the innocent civilians.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Singing and running for their lives, the citizens try to run away from the giant bugs as they tried to attack them. One Parademon was about to stab a man who tripped and fell, but it was stabbed through the back by an ice blade, courtesy of Killer Frost. The Parademon falls dead.

"You're welcome," said Killer Frost.

"Stay away from me. Leave me be. My wife and daughter insist I must flee," the man sang.

Killer Frost rolls her eyes as the man runs away from her in fear.

Wild Dog lends White Canary one of his energy guns and the two fire at the Parademons attacking a group of teenagers. Captain Cold joins them in their game of "shoot the alien the face" as he freezes the Parademons' weapons before freezing the Parademons themselves.

"Your boyfriend's a good shot, Lance," Wild Dog said to the younger Lance sister.

"He's not my boyfriend," White Canary growled.

"That's not the impression I was getting during our night together," Captain Cold teased.

"I rest my case," said Wild Dog.

"Hey, we were just listening to music when we dozed off next to each other," White Canary explained. "Oh, why am I talking about this? Just keep shooting!"

One guy got hit by a Parademon's energy rifle. Before it could fire at him again, Vixen channels the power of an elephant and shoulder-bumps the Parademon dozens of feet away. Zari traps it in a mini-tornado and sends it flying to space.

"Three down, twenty-seven to go," said Vibe.

"Maybe you can get our frosty friend to just ice all of them," Zari suggested.

"I'd rather not. She's got an obsession with murder, and I do not want to encourage her," said Vibe.

They heard screaming and turned around to see Heat Wave flying high and backwards and landing on a car hood. That was because he was thrown into the air by a Parademon.

"Stupid bug-eyed buggy bugs," Heat Wave growled angrily.

"Let's go save him," Zari said, annoyed that she has to deal with Heat Wave's share of the enemy.

Kid Flash "borrows" one of Green Arrow's electric arrows and uses it to shock a Parademon into unconsciousness to save a young lady trying to get back to her son.

"I know. Shocking," Kid Flash joked.

"B+ for the pun. C- for the delivery," Vibe criticized.

Meanwhile, the other five's fight against the five leaders of the Crime Syndicate is starting to look bad. Well, it was already bad for Ray, but it was looking worse and worse every minute.

Ultraman was getting the upper hand on Supergirl. The Girl of Steel can barely react as Ultraman flies circles around her, punching her non-stop. Supergirl throws a punch, but he grabs her arm. He headbutts her down to the ground. Supergirl opens her eyes only to see Ultraman's fist coming down on her. The Earth-51 Kryptonian lands a very massive punch on Supergirl, creating a small crater below them.

Firestorm and Power Ring were caught in a power struggle, a literal struggle between their powers. Firestorm fired a beam of fire while Power Ring fired a beam of green energy. The two beams cross and tried to overpower the other. Power Ring creates a giant green hand that comes out of the beam and punches Firestorm into a building. Before Firestorm could get up, a giant green anvil drops on him.

Green Arrow and Owlman stopped usind gadgets and opted for hand-to-hand combat. Despite not knowing how skilled Owlman really is, Green Arrow was pulling no punches. Neither was Owlman. An evenly-matched fist fight ended when Owlman started punching Green Arrow in the face very fast. He grabs Green Arrow and throws him towards a car. He quickly kicks Green Arrow in the stomach, and then punches him from head to stomach as fast as he can.

With a little mid-air tinkering, Atom was finally able to use his ion blasters against Superwoman. Unfortunately, she was barely affected by them. She shields herself as she flies towards him. Atom tried to throw a punch, but Superwoman's punch against his fist cracked the metal surrounding his hand. She pushes him down at a very high speed and slams him to the pavement.

Flash seems to be the only one having no problem with his fight. As it turned out, Johnny Quick's shades are the key to his speed. A few modifications are all that needs to amplify his speed. Unfortunately for Johnny Quick, he's still not fast enough. Johnny Quick throws the fastest punches he can throw, but Flash either dodges or blocks them with barely any problem. Unexpectedly, Kid Flash zooms in and tackles Johnny Quick through a window.

"Really, Wally? I had that," Flash said, bothered that his sidekick interrupted him.

"You looked like you were in trouble," said Kid Flash, referring to Johnny Quick's rapid punching.

"I was toying with him," Flash explained.

Johnny Quick comes out and started unleashing those super fast punches on Kid Flash. Unlike Flash, Kid Flash couldn't react fast enough to dodge them. After five seconds of rapid punching, Johnny Quick punches Kid Flash so hard that the yellow-suited speedster falls down.

"Okay, I think I'm starting to hate you more than Johnny Quick," said Kid Flash.

Johnny Quick turns to the left only to see Flash's electrically-charged fist coming at him. Johnny Quick failed to respond as he got punched in the face. Johnny Quick tumbles across the road and crashes into a parking meter. Just as he got up, Kid Flash took his turn and punched him really hard in the face, knocking him out.

"You've always wanted to do that, didn't you?" Flash asked.

"To anyone with the face of Johnny McGee," said Kid Flash.

Owlman was ruthlessly pummeling Green Arrow, who was too beat to counter-attack. Owlman once again throws him towards another car. Just as Owlman was about to stab him with one of his owl-shaped projectiles, a sonic scream pushed him far away from the green-hooded archer. That sonic scream came from Black Siren, who quickly helped Green Arrow get up. Black Siren puts one of his arms around her so she can give him a little more boost up. He's heavy, she thought.

"Looks like Earth-51 has some tough characters," Black Siren commented.

"Yeah, I get that," Green Arrow grunted sarcastically, in pain. "You didn't have to save me."

"I know," Black Siren said with self-doubt and self-deception. "I shouldn't have, but I did. You owe me for this."

"I'll be fine. Go help the others," said Green Arrow.

"No," said Black Siren. "I'm staying here with you. I'm not leaving you alone. No way I'm leaving William without a father."

Green Arrow stopped and stared at Black Siren. Being an experience liar himself, he could (if not all the time) tell when someone's lying about how they feel. The worry in Black Siren's eyes, the concern in her tone... Green Arrow didn't know how to feel right now. The same woman who killed Quentin Lance has grown fond of both him and his son William.

"Something you wanna say, Ollie? Or do you just wanna stare at me all day?" Black Siren questioned.

"Let me ask just one thing," said Green Arrow. "If you weren't helping Cayden James, would you be with me if you wanted to?"

 _"Oliver, I can hear you. You know that, right?" Overwatch said._

Green Arrow ignored his girlfriend.

"I... I don't know," said Black Siren. "You look like my Ollie, but you're nothing like him. You keep trying to help me, but I don't want you to. I mean... would you be with me if you weren't dating Felicity?"

 _Overwatch gasped in a how-dare-she manner. "Oh, how dare you ask him that, you bi-"_

 _"That's enough, Felicity," said Iris._

 _"You wanna help Queen concentrate? Stop helping," said Harry._

Green Arrow couldn't say a word, and neither could Black Siren. The feelings they had for each other are extremely complicated and neither could summarize them in one, clear sentence. It's just a bunch of unanswered questions. Black Siren just helped Green Arrow sit down on the trunk of another car as she returned to help the others. Even now they still can't be open to each other like Dr. Finkel said they should be.

"Laurel," Green Arrow called.

Black Siren stopped.

"Whether we are friends or enemies, know that I am always gonna keep my promise to you, to help you know who you really are," said Green Arrow. "Nothing can change that. I've more than made up my mind about you."

"In that case, same with you," said Black Siren. "I hate you, but... I don't fully hate you. You did leave me to die, but... you also let me live."

 _Well, it's better than nothing_ , they both thought. At least they said something this time instead of being silent.

After Black Siren screamed at two Parademons in order to save a group of kids, she found Captain Cold separated from his white-suited sweetheart due to a herd of Parademons. He hid behind a car standing on its side as he fired at more Parademons. Smirking, Black Siren approaches him.

"Hey, handsome," Black Siren greeted.

"You're a lovely woman, Ms. Lance, but now is not the time for flattery," said Captain Cold.

"You want to get away from these bozos, don't you?" asked Black Siren. "Stick with me."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back on the Waverider, Harry was at the engine room trying his best to keep the ship stable. The damage to the engine, while not catastrophic, was enough to make the Waverider go wonky. In fact, Gideon was starting to lose control of the ship. Iris had to sit down on the captain's chair to drive the ship manually. Felicity strapped herself in just in case.

"Who's flying this thing?" Harry asked as he returned to the bridge.

"I am," said Iris. "We need to land."

Iris takes the ship towards the outside of Central City. Harry straps himself in to keep himself protected from all the shaking. Felicity, meanwhile, receives a message in her tablet. It was anonymous, but the message was too important for her to wonder about who it came from.

"Guys," Felicity called. "I know how Music Meister is casting this musical curse on the world."

"What do you mean?" asked Iris. "Are you saying he didn't just bibbidi-bobbidi-boo the whole world into being his singing slaves?"

"We have to tell the others," said Felicity.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ultraman grabs Supergirl by the cape and throws her towards a concrete wall. Supergirl was a little too battered to get up fast, giving Ultraman more than enough time to keep bringing the pain. Fortunately for the Girl of Steel, a bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and hits Ultraman. The Earth-51 Krpytonian ends up getting pushed back dozens of feet away and laid unconscious on the road. That bolt of lightning came from The Flash.

Flash helps Supergirl stay on her feet, as she was a little too beat to move steadily.

"I didn't need you to save me," said Supergirl.

"But I had to," said Flash.

The two looked around. Things were not going their way. Green Arrow, Atom, and Firestorm were still struggling against the Crime Syndicate. The Parademons haven't killed anyone yet, but they've seriously hurt some civilians and the heroes can barely keep it up, no matter what powers they have or what weapon they hold. People were singing and trying to run to safety, but it was futile. The Parademons outnumber and overwhelm the heroes. Killer Frost only wishes that Vibe would take her off her "leash" to end this.

"Barry, I just want you to know something," said Supergirl. "I'm glad you're a part of my life. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"No, don't say that as if this is the end," said Flash. "This isn't the end."

"What are we gonna do?" asked Supergirl. "Even if we beat the Syndicate and the Parademons, Music Meister won't stop until we learn our lesson, and we don't know what it is."

"Then think," said Flash. "We thought he was trying to teach to accept our feelings for each other. You and me. Oliver and Laurel. But that wasn't it. What else is there?"

"Well, he wasn't impressed with our musical performance last night," said Supergirl. "I mean, we worked so hard. We wrote lyrics based on our feelings. We performed it with every beat of our heart."

"Unless... he didn't want us to script out our performance," Flash guessed.

"What are you saying?" asked Supergirl.

 _"Barry!" Overwatched yelled through the comm-link. "We found a way to stop the Music Meister's musica curse."_

"What do you mean?" asked Flash.

 _"Some anonymous person sent me the specs for a satellite that NASA just launched two days ago," said Overwatch._

 _"And the fact that the world started singing at the exact same time the satellite was launched..." Iris added._

 _"In other words, destroy that satellite," said Harry. "Break it, the world stops singing."_

Supergirl quickly takes flight and heads to space. Flash seemed bummed about not being able to tell Supergirl something important, but right now, he had to go help his friends and make sure Johnny X stays locked up in the anti-metahuman cell where Kid Flash threw him in.

Supergirl flies up, up, and away (Ha!) as fast as she can. She never reached her maximum speed, but there is always time to improve. Today is the best day to reach a new top speed. As she exited the atmosphere, she used her super vision to find the satellite. It seemed super clear that the satellite with the magenta-colored force field is the one controlled by Music Meister. Supergirl had to fly even faster because the nonexistence of gravity in space will disrupt her speed. She closes in on the satellite with her two fists curled and raised, ready to destroy the barrier keeping her from ending all this. She zooms right at the force field and...

PZEW!

Nothing. The force field absorbed the kinetic energy of her punch. The force field didn't even crack or anything. Supergirl punched it again and again and again; she even used her heat vision and her cold breath. Nothing worked. She didn't give up, however. She kept hitting it over and over and over again. Still nothing. The force field won't give. Supergirl was beginning to consciousness due to lack of air. As her punches weakened and her body drifted to a state of sleepiness, Supergirl slowly falls back into Earth's atmosphere.

 _"Barry! Barry! Barry! Oh, for the all things yellow and streaky, Bartholomew Henry Allen!" Overwatch shouted._

"What is it, Felicity?" asked Flash.

 _"It's Overwatch on the field to you, Red," said Overwatch. "And Kara's Kryptonian signal is dropping from the sky, like literally. Ray! Jax! Amaya! Caitli... I mean, Frosty Killer... I mean, Kilfrost Friller... I mean, Killer Frost! Anyone! Do something!"_

 _"Okay, calm down, girl," said Iris. "Take a deep breath. One... and two... one... and two..."_

"Feli... Overwatch... how long will it take until Kara makes impact?" asked Flash.

 _Felicity calculated. "Well, according to her trajectory, mass, atmospheric interference..."_

 _Fed up, Harry butts in. "Thirty seconds. And if you're gonna ask Ms. Smoak the perfect spot to catch her, don't."_

"Okay, you do it, Harry," said Flash. "Just make it quick."

 _"Three city blocks to your left. Tallest building on the street. You have to run at Mach 12 and jump of the building at the right time to catch her," said Harry._

 _"Okay, Barry. Go when we give the signal," said Iris. "Five... four... three... two... one... GO!"_

Flash ran as fast as he can to the exactly building Harry told him to run to. He runs up the building quickly at Mach 12 (according to Gideon's calculations, he's running at Mach 12.3, to be specific). He can see Supergirl falling. As soon as he reached the top, he jumped as high as he can. Iris, Felicity, and Harry held their breath as they saw Flash's signal jump off the building. Up, up, up and...

Flash catches Supergirl in his arms. However, Supergirl's rapid descend and Flash's state of worry caused him to not think about his landing. Instead, the two crashed into a window of the building across the one Flash jumped off. As if by the magic of cartoon physics, the two tumbled across the floor and stopped on...

A couch.

The couch leaned back a bit from the impact, but it just fell back to its natural position.

"That's awfully cartoon-ish," Flash commented.

Flash stopped thinking about the laws of physics when he heard Supergirl moan. She was waking up. Flash sets her down gently as he kneels next to the couch, holding her hand. As he waits for her to really wake up, he asks for a favor from the crew in the Waverider.

"Overwatch, does Gideon still have the locations of every speaker and PA system that Music Meister tapped into?" asked Flash.

 _"Yeah, why?" asked Overwatch._

"I need you to link my comm-link with all of them," said Flash. "Don't ask why. Just do it, please."

Supergirl opens her eyes fully and sees Flash smiling at her.

"Did I win?" Supergirl asked softly, still recovering from lack of oxygen. "Oh, wait. Silly me. If I did win, I would've destroyed the satellite and make it back here without falling to my death. Can I actually die from a fall from space?"

"It's best no to think about it," said Flash. "The important thing is, you're alive."

"But I failed," said Supergirl. "How are we gonna destroy that satellite and end all this?"

Flash didn't say anything. He just smiled as he helped her up off her feet? Music started playing from nowhere like a musical as Flash started dancing with Supergirl as if they were ballroom dancing.

 **Flash**

 _When your powers don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep up off your cape  
Will your heart still remember the spark of my love?  
Will your eyes still smile from above?_

 _And darling I will be racing 'til we're seventy  
And baby, my heart could still run as fast at thirty-three  
_

 _And I'm thinking about how  
People fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well me I run into you every single season  
I just want to tell you wo-ow_

 **Flash & Supergirl**

 _So honey now, take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand suns  
Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking about  
How maybe we knew then the love we shared_

Flash and Supergirl's slow-dancing became a bit more lively while still retaining the sense of speed of a slow dance. One twirl there and twirl over there, then the dipping position (aren't their suits a little tight?). Lying down with their arms and legs joining to form the shape of a heart. Flash grabbing Supergirl and lifting her up as the Girl of Steel acts like she's floating (when she already has the power to do that). Flash holding her in bridal position with Supergirl's legs flirtatiously wrapped around his waist as they spin around. Pretty much almost every ballroom dancing move in the book. Just like in a musical, they didn't care about anything other than the music and each other.

 **Flash**

 _When my speed's all gone but my memory fades  
And my friends don't remember my name  
When my feet don't run the roads the same way  
Oh, I know you will still love me the same_

 **Supergirl**

 _'Cause baby your soul could never die, it's like your heart  
And baby, your cowl's forever in my mind and memory  
And I'm thinking about how_

 **Flash & Supergirl**

 _People fall in love in mysterious ways  
And maybe it's all part of a curse  
We'll just keep on making the same mistakes  
Hoping you'll empathize_

 _That, baby, now, take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand suns  
Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking about  
How maybe we knew then the love we shared  
Oh, baby, we knew then the love we shared_  
 _And maybe we knew the love we shared_

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back down on the ground, the Crime Syndicate looked like the were suffering a massive headache just listening to Flash and Supergirl sing. As they held their heads and growled in pain, they began to feel less murder-y than before. It's as if the Music Meister's control was disappearing from their minds.

"What... happened?" Ultraman grunted.

"I feel... lightheaded," Owlman said, feeling woozy.

"It's as if an enchantment has cursed our minds," Superwoman complained.

"It's like someone shoved a vibrating hand to my skull," Johnny Quick said.

"Last thing I remember was this man in a well-tailored suit," said Power Ring.

With the Crime Syndicate and the Parademons distracted by their headaches and curiosity about what happened, the heroes take this as opportunity to finally take them out.

Vixen (plus the strength of the elephant) and Citizen Steel sucker-punch Superwoman together.

Killer Frost freezes Owlman in place.

Kid Flash knocks out Johnny Quick with another punch to the face.

Firestorm sucker-punches Power Ring with a fire-powered punch.

Black Siren and Black Canary combine their sonic cries and unleash them on Ultraman.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Flash and Supergirl leaned in slowly, only to stop, expecting something to ruin their moment. Maybe they just watched too many interrupted kisses in movies and TV. When nothing happened, they laughed together and leaned in faster. The kiss was a bit rushed, but then again, they didn't want anything to ruin this moment.

However, the kiss was interrupted by clapping.

There he was. Music Meister, clapping with a big smile on his face. He was also crying, as he wiped a tear off his face with a hanky from his suit pocket.

"That was... oh... that was beautiful," said Music Meister. "Oh, you should have seen everyone down there. They just stopped fighting and listened to it all. Although, Killer Frost was quick to freeze all the Parademons. But the Crime Syndicate, they snapped out of it."

"You wanted us to sing a song about love to each other, a song that comes from our hearts and fully expresses our true feelings to one another," Flash said, having realized what Music Meister wanted from their performance last night.

"And that by singing to each other through our hearts, we learn that the love we've been looking for is right in front of us," Supergirl added, having figured out what lesson Music Meister wanted to teach them.

"Love between two people who never act upon it is too sad for me to let continue," said Music Meister. "I wanted you two... and Oliver and Laurel... to know that no matter what situation you are in, a war or a terrible date, everything you could ever ask for is right there, right in front of you."

"But why threaten millions of lives just to get us to learn this?" asked Flash.

"Well, I guess I may have unintentionally taught you another lesson," said Music Meister. Casually, he says, "Sometimes, some thing are things are just unjustifiable. You're right. I didn't have to threaten the people of Central City, but I did. No justification for that, and that I can admit."

"You said the Syndicate snapped out of it," Supergirl remembered. "Does that mean...?"

"I outfitted the satellite with a mic that can hear everything down here on Earth, including the right song to deactivate it," said Music Meister. "And you just foiled my _evil_ plan. Bravo. No, really. Bravo. You two were just incredible."

"But what about Oliver and Laurel?" asked Supergirl.

"Well, Oliver's not gonna be cheating on Felicity right now, but he and Laurel did share quite a sweet moment that might, emphasis on _might_ , change things in the future," said Music Meister.

"So, are we done here?" asked Flash. "Is it really over?"

Music Meister tosses the interdimensional extrapolator back to Supergirl, which is probably his way of saying it's over.

"Don't worry. I reverted it back to normal. It is once again just a bridge between Earth-1 and Earth-38," said Music Meister.

"Why is it my earth is called Earth-38?" Supergirl wondered.

"Because this earth is the very heart of the multiverse. Only fitting it be called Earth-1," said Music Meister. "Your Earth is called Earth-38 because it's the thirty-seventh nearest to this Earth in terms of distance within the dimensional plane."

"Ah... okay," Supergirl said, pretending to be completely okay with this explanation.

"Anyway, sorry about the whole making-the-whole-world-sing and trying-to-kill-millions-of-innocent-people," Music Meister apologized halfheartedly. "But I must say, it's been fun. Maybe we can do it against next season."

"Season? Don't you mean next _year_?" Flash asked, wondering if Music Meister's use of the word _season_ meant next winter of next year.

"Yes... I meant _year_ ," Music Meister replied awkwardly. "Anyway, toodles!"

Music Meister walks backwards and vanishes, all the while singing a few verses of "Put a Little Love in Your Heart" because of the love he feels in the air.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Flash and Supergirl return to the ground to help the others take the Crime Syndicate and the Parademons back to their dimensions. Fortunately, the Syndicate have no memory of what happened and Killer Frost froze them to unconsciousness before they could realize that they're on another Earth. Vibe opened breaches to Earth-38 and Earth-51 so that they can truly end this madness.

"He actually didn't care if he couldn't justify all this chaos?" Mr. Terrific asked, referring to the Music Meister.

"Yup," said Flash. "According to him, some things are unjustifiable."

"Dude's crazy," Wild Dog commented.

"The past three days have been crazy," said Black Canary.

"I really hope we don't do this again next year," said Supergirl.

"But if he did do this again, can he just let us enjoy the music instead of having to fight for our lives?" Vibe said.

"At least we all sang," said Mr. Terrific.

"I never imagined myself as a singer," said Vixen.

"I thought you sounded great," said Citizen Steel. Fake-coughing awkwardly, he says, "I mean, you know... from one friend to another."

"Well, the important thing is that we're all alive, no is killed, and this whole experience has not ruined music for us," said Iris.

"And we saved the world. Again," Supergirl added.

"It's not just us," said Flash. "There's an unsung hero out there. Whoever he or she is helped us. Had we not learned about the satellite, it could've been worse for the world."

"Yeah, well, that unsung hero's identity is still a mystery because I can't trace the message back to source," said Felicity.

"How do we even know this mysterious helper is a good guy?" White Canary asked. "For all we know, he or she just wanted Music Meister out of the way."

"And to add to that, how was this mysterious helper able to find out about the satellite?" Black Canary wondered.

"Maybe another person Music Meister made partially immune to the satellite," Iris guessed.

"Hey, wait a minute?" Felicity asked, looking left and right as if she was looking for something. "Where's Evil Laurel? And where's Captain Cold?"

Everyone looked around. Supergirl used her super hearing to know if they're nearby. Flash and Kid Flash patrolled five city blocks in a (dare I write it) flash, hoping they didn't go far. None. There were no signs of the black-clad metahuman and the cold-hearted criminal.

"They were here just a second ago," said Felicity.

"I knew we couldn't trust Snart," said Firestorm.

"Or Laurel," said Black Canary.

"So, I guess it's back to business for the two of them," said Iris. "Earth-2 Laurel trying to destroy our Laurel's name and Snart just being a crook."

"Hey, only I call him that," White Canary said bitterly.

"Whoa, easy on the attitude, Sara," said Atom. "I know you feel betrayed, but..."

"Whoa, what's that shiny thing on your stick?" Zari asked, noticing something unusual on White Canary's weapon.

White Canary picks up one of her batons to see what was weird about it. It was a ring, but not just any ring. She looked even closer. It looked like...

"That's the ring Snart and I stole on our first job together," said Heat Wave.

"Yeah, he told me about it on the day he... he sacrificed himself," said White Canary, almost choking at the mention of that unfortunate day.

"Wait, does this mean he's... proposing?" Heat Wave wondered, since giving a boy giving a girl a ring is a sign of a proposal.

"If I remember correctly, the boy is supposed to be here and get down on one knee to propose to a girl," said Vixen.

Despite not knowing what this means, White Canary is completely sure that Captain Cold left the ring with her on purpose. Considering how sneaky he can be on some bank heists, she's not too surprised that he managed to slip it past her. In fact, she was rather impressed and... quite honestly flattered. She puts the ring on her pinky and kisses it as she smiles at the blue sky.

"Are you thanking our creator?" asked Atom, confused.

White Canary didn't answer him. She just smiled and thought about the cold-hearted crook to stole her heart. Maybe he can't be a hero again right now, but she hopes that one day she can convince him to remember who he truly is. A Legend.

"I guess the White Canary has a severe case of the love-bug-itis," Caitlin joked. "As a doctor, I prescribe the brand new Canary's Lipstick and some makeup to hide that blush on your face."

"Go ahead. Laugh it up," White Canary said sarcastically.

* * *

Later that day, it was time for Martin to do the one thing he's been dreaming of since the birth of his grandson Ronnie. He returned to his house to see that his family too have been cured of the singing curse. He hugs his wife and his daughter, both whom hugged Jax, who also came. The rest of the Legends were there as well. Martin kissed Ronnie on the head as a hello.

"Let me guess. The world was under some magical musical influence and you guys saved the day," Lily guessed.

"Pretty much," Martin confirmed.

"In that case, we and Ronnie thank you," said Clarissa. "I robbed our neighbors, Martin. Robbed. But I returned everything I stole once my mind was clear again."

"So, what are all of you doing here?" asked Lily. "Not that I'm not happy to see all of you, and it's nice to meet a new Legend..."

"Call me Zari," said Zari.

"Grey here has something he wants to say," said Jax.

Jax gives Martin the vial containing the serum that will separate the two of them permanently. No more psychic connection. No more bodily links. No more Firestorm. Lily and Clarissa saw how sad Jax looked when he gave Martin the vial.

"Go ahead, man. Drink up," said Jax.

"But the team," said Martin. "The anachronisms. Mallus. Nora Darhk..."

"Will be handled," said Sara. "This is about you, Martin."

"Grey, you're almost 70. You deserve to spend your golden years here with your family," said Jax.

"What's going on?" Lily asked curiously.

"This serum was specifically modified to uncouple the connection Jefferson and I share through the Firestorm Matrix... permanently," Martin explained.

"So, wait, that means no more hero-ing for you?" asked Lily.

"I'm afraid so," said Martin.

"You don't have to do that for us, Martin," said Clarissa. "Lily, Ronnie, and I love you because you're a hero to us all."

"Hey, believe me, I was pissed," said Jax. "But now I realize that Grey's hero days are over. He needs his family more than he needs the Legends."

"But make no mistake, my friends," Martin said to the Legends. "You are all my family."

"Just drink up, old man," said Sara.

And so, Martin drinks the serum. After giving it a few seconds to take effect, Martin and Jax try to merge. Nothing happened. The young lad and the old man smile as they embraced, celebrating the success of the serum.

"Hey, is it raining in here or is it just me?" Nate asked, on the verge of crying.

"It's just you," said Zari.

"So, you're back home with us, dad?" asked Lily.

"Now until the end," said Martin.

Martin hugs his daughter again. She was crying tears of joy. As much as she didn't want him to give up being Firestorm, she was happy that they could finally spend more time together.

"We're gonna miss you, Marty," said Ray.

"And I you, all of you, Ray," said Martin.

Ray and Martin hug.

"Is it manly to admit that I'm crying?" asked Nate, wiping his eyes dry.

"Yes, it is, Mr. Heywood. Admitting your vulnerability is human," said Martin.

Nate and Martin hug.

"The Waverider won't be the same without you, Professor," Amaya said sadly.

"Don't worry. Maybe one of these days I can pop by and visit," said Martin.

Amaya and Martin hug.

"I haven't know you for long, Professor, but I know I'm just gonna end up missing you as soon as I walk out your door," said Zari.

"Be sure to listen to Raymond. A bit of levity always helps," said Martin.

Zari and Martin hug.

"Keep doing what you do, Sara. You're their captain and a good one at that," said Martin.

"But you were the one always talking sense into me, keeping my soul clean, well, _cleaner_ than before," said Sara.

Sara and Martin hug.

"Now, Mr. Rory, I know signs of affection and compassion are not really your thing," said Martin. "So, I suppose a handshake would suffice..."

Mick hugged Martin suddenly, surprising everyone in the room. He said nothing afterwards as he was already embarrassed, but it's clear that he will miss the old man.

"Jax, before you go, I have a gift for you," said Martin.

"C'mon, Grey. No need to make this more dramatic than it already is," said Jax.

Martin reaches into his pocket and takes out a vial with an orange serum.

"What is that?" asked Jax.

"This is a molecular resequencing smart virus with a non-normative reciprocal action," Martin explained.

"Did you just make up scientific words to make yourself sound smarter?" Jax accused.

"The contents of this vial will rewrite your DNA and give you superpowers," said Martin.

"You serious? What kind of powers?" asked Jax.

"I extrapolated it from the genetic abilities of a Microhexura Montivaga, the spruce-fir moss spider," Martin answered.

"You're trying to turn me into Spider-Man?" Jax questioned.

"Well, you won't be super strong and be able to lift ten times your body weight, nor will you be able to shoot webs from a subdermal gland in your wrist flexor muscle," Martin said apologetically. "But you will be able to stick to things. Incredible adhesion, like glue. You'll be stuck right on a wall, no sliding off."

Everyone looked at Martin the funny way.

"The Spectacular Sticky-Man," Jax joked.

"Well, I'm sure Cisco can fashion you a more exciting sobriquet," said Martin.

"No, man. I don't need any superpowers," said Jax. "You heard about what I did in Vietnam, right? It showed me that I don't have to be super to be a hero. I'd rather be a powerless Legend than a big joke of a copycat. Or copy-spider."

"So, what shall I do with this?" Martin asked, gesturing to the serum.

"You could give it to me," Lily suggested slyly and jokingly.

The Legends and the Stein family just laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile, Supergirl was outside Central City, holding the interdimensional extrapolator in her hand. She stopped as she used it to open a breach. She was going home. But she was hesitating. She took one step forward, but she frozen. That's because she can hear something coming towards her. Someone. Someone fast. The Flash comes running in and brakes right in front of her, getting in the way between her and the breach.

"I figured you'd stop me at the last second," said Supergirl.

Flash takes off his cowl and asks, "What are you doing? If you're gonna go, at least said goodbye, but... why are you going?"

"Barry, I came here a broken soul with the intent of finding the sun again," said Supergirl. "And I found it with you. So much has happened in just three weeks and now, I feel hopeful again."

"And you feel you're ready to go back home," Flash guessed.

"With the two of us busy laughing, drinking, flirting... kissing... sometimes I forget I don't really live on this Earth," said Supergirl. "But I have a home to go back to. A sister. Friends. A responsibility."

"And we can't really make it work between us," Flash added.

"Barry, I love you," said Supergirl. "And if I could throw away everything to stay here with you, I would, but..."

"I understand," said Flash. "It was kinda dumb for either of us to think this could really work out."

"But all I wanted was you to be open with me," said Supergirl. "Maybe I can't have you, but maybe knowing how you really feel about me would make me feel better. And it has."

"I haven't exactly told you the words," said Flash.

"You don't have to," said Supergirl. "People fall in love in mysterious ways. Maybe it's all part of a curse."

"Or a plan," said Flash.

"You were wrong. I wasn't planning on leaving without saying goodbye," said Supergirl. "I just wanna say, thank you. Thank you so much, Barry. I thought I've lost too much to smile, but you proved to me that I still have plenty to smile about. I was turning into, well, Oliver Queen, the brooding loner with a temper and a need to punch someone every day. But thanks to you, I can be the girl who smiles at everyone while she flies across the skies again. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I like to think I do," said Flash. "When my fear of the future let me make the wrong move with Iris, I thought I was gonna have to be like Oliver in order to stop Savitar. But then we went on that musical adventure together and, while Iris' kiss saved me from dying, you saved my heart. You helped me find a reason to love again. I know that it seems inconsequential considering Iris and I are done, but I just want you to know that I know how it feels like to finally reach for the light after falling so deep into the dark. It feels lovely."

"It does," Supergirl agreed.

"Will I see you again?" asked Flash. "I mean, not to help us with another world-threatening crisis, but I meant... will we see each other again?"

"Maybe Christmas," Supergirl suggested. "Perhaps midnight. Exactly midnight. Under a mistletoe. That is, if you can wait. You did move on from Iris pretty fast."

Flash laughs a little and says, "Don't worry. I can wait. Believe or not, I don't do everything fast. I can slow down once in a while."

Supergirl kisses Flash on the lips again. This goodbye wouldn't be perfect without a kiss. Flash kissed her back and held her cheek gently. Supergirl turned both of them around as they kissed. When they stopped, it's Supergirl who is in between Flash and the breach.

"I love you," said Flash.

Supergirl smiled really wide in response.

"I'll tell the others you said goodbye," said Flash.

"You can say goodbye to me right now."

That out-of-nowhere voice came from Green Arrow. He looked at the two supers with a smile on his face. He was like the approving older brother in this scenario.

"How'd you get here so fast?" asked Flash.

"Cisco," Green Arrow answered. "I heard you say Kara's name before you took off, so I wanted to see if there was any trouble. And to be honest, I also wanted to say goodbye in person. It's been a rough past few days and..."

Supergirl interrupted Green Arrow by giving him a big hug. Flash joined in, turning it into a group hug. Green Arrow hates group hugs, but the two people hugging him are his friends, practically family. Flash is the younger, upbeat brother, while Supergirl is the hardheaded but radiant younger sister. Oliver may look like the grumpy older brother, but he did care. He cared for both of them as much as his family back in Star City.

"I also wish Dig could be here," Flash said to his green friend. "And Captain Lance too. I mean, I never really knew him well so I can't say I miss him as much as Dig... b-but you miss both of them and that's-that's difficult. I'm sorry for your loss. I know it's three months too late to say that, but... you know."

"Kara, do me a favor. If you ever come back, be sure to keep Barry happy," said Green Arrow. "We all need to recover from hard times."

"Maybe we should set up a double date some time. Me and Barry. You and Felicity," Supergirl suggested. "Or we could just have a drink, just the three of us, whichever you prefer."

"We'll see," said Green Arrow.

"Are you and Felicity gonna be fine?" asked Supergirl.

"Of course we are," said Green Arrow.

Supergirl raises an eyebrow and says, "Oliver, you and Laurel have a deeper connection than you're both willing to admit. Just be sure you know what your heart wants."

"I'll take that under consideration," said Green Arrow. "And one more thing, don't be like me. It's a one-way ticket to purgatory, and I promise that it's not a fun place. You need to be who you are, no matter how much pain you go through. You fight it, but stay true to yourself."

Supergirl smiled at the green-suited archer, as if that's her way of saying, _I promise_.

Supergirl lightly punches Flash on the lightning bolt on his chest as she walks towards the breach, going home to her Earth. The breach closes immediately. Once again, the Scarlet Speedster and the Girl of Steel are universes apart. Given the musical romcom type of mission they just had, it's clear this goodbye holds more weight than just two close friends being separated.

"She's a good kid," said Green Arrow. "She's perfect for you."

"I don't think it's ever gonna go further beyond a Christmas kiss, but... I do love her," said Flash. He then chuckles to himself and says, "I swear, it's like every woman in my life becomes more than just a friend. I'm turning into you."

"Well, unlike me, you deserve all that attention," Green Arrow replied.

* * *

 **Earth-38**

Supergirl has returned to Earth-38, to National City. After three weeks of soul-searching, she is finally home. The first place she went to is the D.E.O., since she wanted to see her sister first. The last time they talked, it was ugly. In fact, their sibling argument was the final push that forced Supergirl to leave Earth-38. But now, she's more than ready to make it up to her.

All eyes were on here when she flew in. Winn was there. J'onn was there. Even James was there. They all smiled when they saw the girl with the cape.

"Holy mother of Zor-El, look who has been missed," Winn said happily as he hugged Supergirl.

"I missed you too, Winn," Supergirl said. "I hope my absence hasn't been too tough."

"Well, crime rate went up a bit, but Guardian here took care of it, most of it at least," said Winn.

"We're really happy to have you back, Kara," James said.

Supergirl kisses James on the forehead before hugging him. James grunted a little from the tight hug, but he tried to bear with it as he he hugged her back.

"Welcome back, Ms. Danvers," J'onn said formally.

"J'onn," Supergirl said in a scolding way.

J'onn smiles and says, "I missed you so much."

Supergirl and J'onn hugged. Supergirl just laughed. J'onn went from D.E.O. director to father figure in just two seconds.

Supergirl then approaches her sister, Alex. Alex wasn't exactly completely happy to see her again. Clearly, the emotional toll of their argument still lingered in her.

"Good to have you back, Supergirl," Alex said with fake kindness. "Despite Agent Schott's claims, we held on in your absence."

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Alex," said Supergirl. "When you're ready, let's talk."

"Uh, Kara, there's something we need to show you," said Winn.

Before Winn explain, J'onn's father, M'yrnn shows up and greets the Girl of Steel. He even bowed.

"Oh, wait. I wasn't supposed to bow, was I?" asked M'yrnn.

"I think it's best if you just let him think you're Earth's goddess. Makes him feel safer," James whispered.

Kara hugs M'yrnn and says, "Good to see you. How's life on Earth?"

"Well, my son is suggesting a place for him and myself," said M'yrnn. "He doesn't want me to feel like a prisoner here in the D.E.O."

"That's sweet, J'onn," said Supergirl.

"Uh, Kara, I really need to show you something," Winn said, sounding like it's urgent.

"Kara?"

Too late. That something, or someone, just put himself within the young Kryptonian's point of view. Standing there with his newly grown facial hair, the very person Supergirl has been moping about for the past several months...

"Mon-El?" Supergirl gasped.

 **I need to breath! This was too much! I didn't even want it to be this long. But boy, was this so much fun. I just hope you didn't get lost in the craziness. I understand if it's difficult to follow a really, really long chapter.**

 **That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Someone (Music Meister) finally said the title of the story (Unjustifiable). It's been part of my plan since planning this musical crossover.**

 **Before you leave a review, I want to ask you a few questions:**

 **1\. What did you think about the "One Day More" song sung by the heroes? (It was my favorite part to write in this chapter)**

 **2\. Are you still rooting for Karry/SuperFlash?**

 **3\. What's your favorite part in this chapter?**

 **4\. Any thoughts on the Captain Canary moments in this chapter?**

 **...**

 **Parody of "One Day More" by the cast of Les Miserables (2012)**

 **Parody of "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran**

 **...**

 **Note:**

 **\- I added a bit of a fourth wall break. In Barry's version of Thinking Out Loud, a line from his lyrics says, " _Well me I run into you every single season_ ". It fits with the romance between Barry and Kara in my story. The first time they met in Supergirl 1x18 (which took place during Flash S2), they might as well have fallen in love then. Then the following season on Duet, they had a musical adventure and I made that moment mean something more romantically for the both of them. Then one season later (a.k.a. this story), their love for each other bloomed further.**


	33. Outrun or Outthink

**Next up, Christmas. It's gonna be a very eventful one for all four shows. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: TheLifeStruggleIsREAL, Aragorn II Elessar, CallMeMiles, Guest, toscanofrancisco01, L0ngclaw**

 **"Some people say progress is a bad thing." - Tony Stark, Iron Man 3**

At an abandoned warehouse somewhere in Central City, humming the famous Christmas song _Jingle Bells_ and tuning his cold-powered gun is the infamous Leonard Snart. As he hummed and worked, he would often glance at his pinky. This was because he used to wear a ring on that pinky. The ring he stole on his first job with Mick Rory. After the musical crisis a week ago, he escaped from the heroes along with Black Siren using the Time Stone she hid in her boot. Before he disappeared, he left a little something for White Canary. His pinky ring.

"A little early for Christmas, don't you think?"

That was Leonard's sister, Lisa. She came in only to hear him humming a Christmas song three weeks before Christmas.

"Where's your Holiday spirit, Lisa?" Leonard replied.

"December 24th," Lisa joked.

Leonard just smirked an amused smirk.

"Snart!"

Mark Mardon, James Jesse, and Shawna Baez showed up. They had Frank Santini, beat up, tied up, and duck-taped. He was also covered in different colors of paint. Leonard and Lisa immediately look at Trickster accusingly.

"I thought his casino could use a bit more color," said Trickster.

"So, where's your friend, Snart?" asked Mark.

"I'll deliver Santini to the right place immediately. You don't need to worry yourself about my friend," said Leonard.

"And my pay?" Shawna asked.

Leonard picks up couple of large cases and gives them to Shawna. She opened both of them and found cash amounting $1,000,000, as promised by the cold-hearted rogue.

"You screwed with The Flash once, so I wasn't sure about taking you up at your word," said Shawna. "But now..."

"Plenty more where that came from," said Leonard. "You can make $2,000,000 tonight after the next job."

"What next job?" asked Shawna.

Leonard takes out four copies of the same photo and gave them to each of the members of his crew. What they see is a picture of a man dressed like a hipster from the 70s with a backpack on his back.

"This finely-dressed beatnik here is Edwin Gauss," said Leonard.

"I think he could use some fashion tips," said Trickster. "Fortunately, I'm a male's fashion expert." He laughed.

"You want a meta, a jokester, a bank robber, and your sister to fetch you some hippie?" Mark questioned. "We're not idiots, Snart. We're with you to make this city ours, not to settle your grudges."

"Edwin Gauss is a meta," Leonard continued. "Listen before you talk, my child."

Leonard gives each of his allies a copy of a map of Central City. There are some red dots on the map, which are probably places in a city that they're supposed to search.

"Edwin Gauss not only dresses like a hippie, he lives like one. No credit card bills, no addresses, no college histories, just a life of a simple man at peace with nature," Leonard continued. "But my friend managed to narrow down all the places we can search for him."

"Rich. Smart. Always one step ahead. I think I'm looking forward to meeting this special friend of yours," said Trickster.

"Why not find him yourself?" Mark questioned.

"Because of his powers," Leonard answered. "According to my friend, he has the ability to teleport from one place to another. He may not put up a fight, but he turns any game of chase into a game of hide-and-seek."

"You know, I'm tired of you keeping us in the dark, Snart," said Mark. "This friend of yours, who is he... or she?"

"Oh, trust me, Mardon. If I tell you, we'll both suffer for it. Once you meet my friend, _he_ or _she_ will make you shiver worse than the coldest blizzard," said Leonard.

"You know I can control the weather, right?" Mark reminded him.

Leonard just smirked. Mark has no idea what he's trying to get himself into. If he knew who the special friend is, Mark would not be acting so brave right now. He retreats to his "office" and makes a call.

"The boys and girls have Santini," said Leonard. "They weren't exactly discreet while extracting him."

 _"Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with sending a message to the Santini Crime Family. I'll just be delivering an even bloodier message."_

"And we're already on our way to purchase you that item on our Christmas list," said Leonard.

 _"Remember. I want Gauss alive."_

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

Christmas Eve. The night before Christmas. Central City is about as bright as any other city at this time of year. The crew at S.T.A.R. Labs wasted no time making the lab more festive for the holidays. Everyone wore Santa hats as they decorated the cortex. Harry and Cisco fight over how the tinsel is supposed to be wrapped around the tree. Caitlin, as always, was getting fed up of it.

"Hey, Cisco. Where's Gypsy?" Caitlin asked.

"She had to work the holiday shift," Cisco answered. "But I think I got the perfect gift for her. A gulag-class mech knife forged in the unholy blood fires of Earth-22 by none other than..."

"Wells 2.0," Cisco and Harry said at the same time.

Cisco checks his phone and says, "Of course, Gypsy should've sent something to me by now..."

"Awkward," Harry commented. Seeing the aggravated look on Cisco's face, Harry reassuringly says, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Ralph walks in, sees the tree, and says, "Yikes. Did Rudolf diarrhea all over your tree?"

"Kara is so lucky she doesn't have to deal with you for the holidays," Cisco replied. "What are you even doing here, Ralph?"

"Ralphie loves Christmas," said Ralph. "I ring in every holiday season with my nana. She never remembers me, but I am getting that inheritance."

"You are just incorrect," Cisco criticized.

"Well, instead of spending Christmas conning your grandma, you're more than welcome to join your _friends_ at the West family party," Caitlin said the stretchy rookie hero.

Harry shook his head disapprovingly at Caitlin, refusing to be described as "Ralph's friend."

"Sounds like a snooze-fest," said Ralph.

"Then no Killer-Frost-brand snow cones for you," said Caitlin.

"And that's one reason I'd rather not go. Killer Frost is a mean lady," said Ralph. "I mean, can you believe what she did to me yesterday? She shoved ice in pants just because I said she was hot. My butt cheeks were numb for hours. She really needs to get some anger management therapy."

"Dude, I would not talk like that about Killer Frost in front of Caitlin," said Cisco.

Even now, Barry and Caitlin still hide from Ralph the fact that they're The Flash and Killer Frost, respectively. As far as Ralph is concerned, Killer Frost is a close friend of Caitlin who prefers to spend time alone between missions.

"Really, Cisco? Have you met Killer Frost? She can be such a drama queen," Ralph continued. "I mean, she's cool and all, but why would you guys let her be part of the team?"

"We let you be part of the team," Harry said in an insulting manner. "You're were corrupt cop. She worked for a crime lord. Not exactly different."

"Hey, I was just trying to make some extra cash, but I never wanted to hurt anyone," said Ralph. "Killer Frost, on the other hand, she's a maniac."

All these insults from Ralph were starting to make Caitlin feel angry. And just like with Bruce Banner and the Incredible Hulk, when she gets angry, her alter ego will show. Cisco and Harry can see the icy glow in her eyes. They had to stop Ralph before he finds out Caitlin's secret and, worse, that secret tries to kill him.

"Hey, Mr. Fantastic, ease on the Killer Frost bashing," said Cisco.

"You have no idea how much Caitlin and Killer Frost value one another," said Harry.

"Yeah, but Caitlin is all nice and helpful. Killer Frost is just mean," said Ralph.

Caitlin keeps herself under control and heads towards the exit. The longer she's around Ralph, the more she's likely to lose control.

"I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee," she said , feeling discouraged.

"Hey, if you see your frosty friend, tell her she still owes me money for those frozen pants," said Ralph.

Cisco and Harry glare at Ralph as the Christmas tree falls down, as if it sensed the decrease of Christmas spirit in the room.

* * *

Barry, Iris, and Wally were out Christmas shopping. Unfortunately, they got a large bill for something the Legends bought while they were visiting. They already left on Waverider before they could receive, leaving Team Flash to pay for it.

"This is, like, a lifetime supply of store credit. Why would Rory think that we needed 40 toasters?" Iris wondered.

"He said there was some kind of fire sale," Barry said.

Barry, Iris, and Wally exchanged looks upon realizing the reason behind the huge bill.

"He stole them," The West siblings guessed.

"He definitely stole them," Barry agreed.

"So, Barry, when is Kara getting back?" asked Wally. "Weren't you to planning on some kind of moment at midnight?"

"Uh, well, it depends. If she'll show up, that is," said Barry.

"You could just run to her Earth and see her," Wally suggested.

"No, we agreed that I would be the one waiting," said Barry. "But can we, uh, not talk about it right now, Wally?"

"Barry, we've been over this, like, a hundred times," said Iris. "I don't mind."

"I'm surprised by how cool you are with this," said Wally.

"Wally, I'm an adult, not a love-crazed teenager," said Iris. "If Barry's in love with someone else, I have to be supportive."

"You weren't that way with Caitlin," Wally commented.

"Okay, nobody talk about romance until we get home, okay?" Iris said.

"Then I'll change the subject," said Wally. "Did you open your presents yet, Barry? What'd you get?"

"Some basic kitchen appliances to replace my old ones... and a set of knives in this one box with no card. Only one knife inside," said Barry. "But hey, the more, the merrier, they say."

Out of nowhere, a young woman walks up to them shaking a jar of coins right in front of them saying, "Donate for charity." She was fair-skinned and had chocolate brown hair with a strange-looking silver-ish streak.

"Uh, hello?" Barry greeted.

"It's for the orphanage," said the mystery girl.

Just as Barry was about to take out his wallet, Iris grabs his wrist and stops him.

"Haven't you heard of cons, Barry?" Iris said cautiously.

"Oh, trust me. I'm not a con," said the mystery girl. "I have an apartment and I'm a freelancer. I have no reason to con people."

"Why the charity business?" asked Wally.

"Let's just say I can empathize with the fatherless or motherless or parentless," the mystery girl said sadly. "My father died before I was born and I have a less-than-spectacular relationship with my mother. That's why I'm out here on my own."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Barry said sympathetically.

"Hey, you're Barry Allen, aren't you? CSI for the CCPD?" The mystery girl asked. "I'm sorry about your parents. It's the worst thing that can happen to anyone."

"It's okay. I've made my peace with it," said Barry.

"It feels like a coincidence, doesn't it?" The mystery girl wondered. Pretty soon, she started babbling. "I mean, two people who lost their parents just end up running into each other. You would think these kinds of things happen in the movies, but it feels totally different happening in real life. It feels like as if you can just connect with anyone the world. All the possibilities, the people you end up meeting... isn't it awesome?"

Barry, Iris, and Wally exchange awkward looks. Barry just dropped $20 into the jar.

"Thank you," said the mystery girl.

"Hey, nice hair," said Iris, gesturing to the white streak. "Did you dye it?"

"My mom always told me I was born with it," said the mystery girl. "I never believed her, but it won't come off every time I wash it."

The mystery girl pats Barry on the shoulder before running off. It weirded Barry out that she was quick to touch a total stranger.

"She sounds like you," Wally said to his mentor.

Suddenly, Barry gets hit by an energy blast, sending him crashing on a pile of trash in a nearby alley. Iris and Wally turn around to see where the blast originated from. It came from The Thinker, hovering on his special hi-tech chair.

"Hello, Iris. Greetings, Wallace," The Thinker greeted. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're holidays are gonna be less jolly this year."

The Thinker fires another energy blast from his chair. Wally uses his speed to get himself and Iris out of the line of fire. Wally runs up a wall to get to DeVoe's level and jumps. Unfortunately, The Thinker saw that one coming and blasted back him to the ground. The Thinker fired at Wally again, but the young speedster was saved by Barry, dressed in his Flash suit.

"Are you two okay?" Flash asked.

"Yeah," said Iris.

"Other than a bump on the head, I'm good," said Wally.

"Iris, keep an eye on him," said Flash.

Flash runs on a wall to propel himself towards The Thinker. Thinking fast, as always, The Thinker catches him in one of his chair's metallic tentacles and shocks him to unconsciousness. Once Flash was incapacitated, The Thinker flies up and disappears.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, Harry finds Caitlin at CC Jitters, slowly stirring a cup of coffee with a candy cane. As expected, she looked pretty blue. Harry sits down across her as he attempts to comfort her.

"So, dark roast? Light roast? What are you having? The self-pity roast?" Harry joked.

"I wish," Caitlin said sarcastically.

Caitlin gestured to the little plastic sign, like one of those where they feature their best or brand new products. It says, "Killer Frost." Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Apparently, I have a drink now," said Caitlin. "I'm thrilled that she helped everybody fight Music Meister, but now it's like I can't escape her. All the things Ralph says about Killer Frost... they felt more like they were directed at me. I mean, I know that she's not really me, but the things she did while I was gone felt like I was the one doing them."

"Don't let Dibny get to you," said Harry. "We don't think that way about you. Sure, we think Killer Frost is dangerous, unpredictable, and quite temperamental, and that's coming for someone who knows temper, but..."

Caitlin raises an eyebrow, showing that she's feeling annoyed and a bit offended.

"But Killer Frost isn't who matters. You do, Snow," said Harry. "Your powers don't define who you are. You're the one who gets to decide. Whatever your alter ego does, it won't matter to your friends. They will always care about you despite your mistakes."

"Thanks, Harry," Caitlin smiled.

"You're welcome," said Harry.

Unexpectedly, someone smashed the windows on the door. That someone was Amunet Black, wearing a Santa hat on her head. She got released from Iron Heights on a "technicality" so she's back on the streets once again.

"Ho-ho-ho," Amunet said menacingly. "Caity!"

Harry tells Caitlin to run and hide while he takes her out. Harry takes out his gun, but Amunet grabs his gun with her alnico alloy arm and then hits him in the face, knocking him out. She then crushed the glock to pieces.

Caitlin didn't want to hide anymore. This is the woman she almost killed last month. She shouldn't hide because Harry wanted to protect her. So, she steps out from behind the Christmas tree and prepares to unleash Killer Frost.

Unfortunately, Amunet cuffed her with power-dampening cuffs, keeping her from transforming.

"No, no, my dear. Frosty melted away. I've come for you, Caity," said Amunet as she giggled evilly and gleefully.

* * *

Later that evening, Flash wakes up and finds himself in a place that looked like a sci-fi laboratory with blue lighting. When he tried to walk, he got shocked by something. It was an invisible force field. Every time he touches it, he gets electrocuted and the red lasers that make up the cage become visible (but only through contact). He tried running in circles, speed-punching the force field as he did. That didn't work either.

Then _he_ showed up, on that special chair of his.

"Hello, Mr. Allen," The Thinker greeted.

"Wow, what an entrance," Flash said sarcastically and disinterestedly. "So, where are we? Is this your sanctuary?"

"What gave that away?" The Thinker replied with mild sarcasm.

"DeVoe, if you wanted to kill me, you could've just electrocuted me on the street," said Flash. "I'm here for a reason."'

"Yes, Mr. Allen, so that I may teach you. I am, first and foremost, a teacher," said The Thinker.

Flash sighs in annoyance and says, "Okay, teach me. But first, I want to make sure I'm all caught up. You sent your Samuroid after me. You arranged to have me pulled out of the Speed Force. You made sure that my friends turned all those people on that bus into metahumas. Why?"

"You see, the finer points of my agenda are not part of today's syllabus," said The Thinker.

"Oh, come on. We can squeeze in a little more. I'm a fast learner," said Flash, desperate for answers.

"Please!" The Thinker replied mockingly. "You're about as capable of seeing the breadth of my machinations as an infant mastering multivariable physics."

Flash just laughed it off.

"The lesson I have prepped for today is much more simple," said The Thinker. "Life 101. There are no happy endings."

Through the camera feed of the DeVoes' front door, Flash heard a doorbell. He looks at the feed and sees Joe. He was there looking for her.

"You should learn to lose every once in a while, Barry," said The Thinker. "A little humility will prepare you for what lies ahead."

The Thinker leaves to answer the door.

"Devoe! If you hurt him... if you put a hand on him!" Flash warned him. He punched the force field in anger, worried about Joe. "DeVoe! DeVoe!"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, Amunet takes Caitlin to the abandoned St. Andrews Hospital. In there, Amunet shows Caitlin her new "patient." A metahuman named Dominic Lance, whom Amunet was planning to sell. He was currently tranquilized and he has one of Amunet's alnico alloy shards lodged in his neck area. Amunet can't sell a dead meta, so that's why she kidnapped Caitlin.

"In desperate need of medical attention. I know, and now you know why I need you, Caity M.D.," said Amunet.

"You're talking about an intricate cranial foreign body retraction," said Caitlin. "At best, at worst, that's an endoscopic..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there 'cause I have absolutely no idea what you're saying," Amunet interrupted, unable to understand medical talk. "See it does not matter, because I knew you would understand what needed to happen."

"Amunet, I can't help you even if I wanted to," said Caitlin. "The environment isn't sterilized. The equipment is ancient."

"I suppose I could just yank it out," said Amunet.

"And risk him bleeding out or a dozen other brain deficits," said Caitlin.

"Well, there's only one way to find out," said Amunet.

Amunet was about to yank out the shard with her powers, until Caitlin stood in her way to stop her.

"I'll do what I can," Caitlin promised.

"Excellent," said Amunet. "Oh, and should he die, you die as well."

Amunet leaves while drinking some Killer Frost ice mocha she ordered from Jitters. What she failed to see due to leaving is that Caitlin's eyes glowed, despite the fact that she's wearing the power-dampening cuffs. Something isn't right...

Then Dominic woke up. He looked scared.

"Who are you?" asked Dominic.

"I'm Caitlin Snow and you're in St. Andrew Hospital," said Caitlin. "Or at least, I think that's where we are. This place has been shut down for a while."

"Please, you gotta help me get out of here," Dominic pleaded.

"Easier said than done," said Caitlin.

"That blonde lady, she took you too?" asked Dominic. "God, I don't understand why this is happening to us?"

"Dominic, do you know what a metahuman is?" Caitlin asked.

"I... I didn't do anything wrong," said Dominic, thinking that he's being accused to wrongdoing. "I didn't rob a bank or something..."

"No, I know. I understand. People with abilities, people like you, they're a commodity," said Caitlin. "Especially to..."

"To Amunet," Dominic said at the same time as Caitlin.

Caitlin was shocked, but shrugged it off. He must've already knew her name or something.

"Listen, I'm gonna be honest with you. It would be very difficult to fix what she did to you, even under the best circumstances with the right equipment," Caitlin said honestly and worriedly.

"I feel fine. My head doesn't even hurt," said Dominic.

"Which is a minor miracle," said Caitlin. "But if that shard were to fracture..."

"It would cause permanent motor skills and parallel brain deficits," Dominic said.

Caitlin was shocked. It's like he knew what she was thinking. Wait.

"You have telepathic abilities," Caitlin realized. "Can you hear what I'm thinking?"

Dominic read her mind. "When did I get my powers?"

Caitlin nodded.

"A couple months ago," Dominic answered. "I took the bus to my job at the airport. TSA. When I got there, it was like everyone was yelling at me, screaming loud, but their mouths weren't moving. It only works when I'm close enough to see someone."

Caitlin paused to think about this. Dominic started reading her mind again, only because he couldn't control it.

"Who's Killer Frost?" asked Dominic. "Sorry, she's just on your mind a lot, with a lot of cursing."

Trying to not feel violated, Caitlin answered. " _She_ is my meta power. She has power over ice and snow. When I'm feeling scared or angry, she takes control of my mind and body. She's violent, dangerous, and unpredictable. But she's a whole lot more useful than I am."

"No, thanks. I'm already scared to death with one psychotic woman. I'd rather take my chances with you," said Dominic.

Caitlin glanced at the door where a guard was patrolling.

"Stay here," said Caitlin. "I'm gonna go check something out."

Using curtains to block Dominic from the guard's sight, Caitlin hid in the shadows to hide herself from both the guard _and_ Dominic. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out some kind of small device. She places it on the side of her head and taps it. It turned invisible and did something to her brain. Whatever it was, it's what she wanted.

She returns to Dominic.

"Dominic, I'm sorry. It's too risky to perform the surgery here and I don't have any powers to save us," said Caitlin. "But you do."

* * *

At S.T.A.R. Labs, while Joe and Harry were out checking DeVoe's house for Barry, Cisco is trying to locate both Barry and Caitlin using the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite. Iris insisted that they search for both at the same time. Unfortunately, the circuits Cisco was working on short-circuited, much to Iris' shock.

"Sark me!" Cisco cursed.

"What happened?" asked Iris.

"Well, the satellite's trying to search for both Barry and Caitlin's heat signatures so the bandwidth limiters are overheating," said Cisco, trying not to say _Speed Force energy_ and _cryokinetic signature_ as to not disclose his missing friends' secret identities to Ralph.

"That's what you get for relying on a machine rather than a master private eye," Ralph said arrogantly. "I've had plenty of missing persons cases. One time, there was this wife. Turns out, she faked her own death and she was just living in Arizona."

"Are you saying Barry faked his own death and moves to Arizona?" Cisco asked sarcastically.

"Well... no," said Ralph.

"Then shut up," said Cisco, annoyed with Ralph.

Kid Flash returned to the cortex in super speed. Harry showed up a bit later. Turns out they both used the elevator at the same time, having came back from their respective tasks at nearly the exact same time. Kid Flash was checking all over the city for Barry. Harry and Joe visited the DeVoes to search for Barry there.

"Tell me you got something," Iris hoped.

"Nothing," said Kid Flash. "I searched an entire area of abandoned warehouses."

"We searched the DeVoes' house throughly. It's clean," Harry reported. "Your father is checking the scene where Barry was taken."

"It won't do us any good," said Kid Flash. "If DeVoe's as smart as The Flash says, no way he'd leave a trace."

"You know, there was this other case once. A woman couldn't find her husband," Ralph mentioned. "Turns out she just had amnesia. He was home. She just didn't recognize him."

Annoyed to the max, Cisco says, "Ralph. Please. Shut. Up."

"You got something you wanna say to me, Ramon?" asked Ralph.

"Yeah. I got something to say to you, Ralphy boy," Cisco said contemptuously. "Caitlin's been kidnapped. Of course, she wouldn't have been in Jitters in the first place if you hadn't acted like such a jackass, but of course, in true Ralph Dibny fashion, you drove her away with your FAT MOUTH!"

"How about I turn my hand into a fat fist?" Ralph threatened, increasing the size of his fist with his powers.

"Hey, guys! Cool it!" Iris ordered. "The people we love are in danger, and you two can't get it together?"

"Whatever. I'll be in my lab," said Cisco.

Cisco leaves.

"And I'll be... in whatever room that's farthest from him," said Ralph, having forgotten what that room is called.

"Speed Lab," Harry reminded.

Ralph leaves.

"What is wrong with those two?" Iris wondered, annoyed.

"You," Harry answered.

"Excuse me?" Iris replied.

"You're what's wrong," said Harry. "You're the team leader. Team leader is supposed to make the tough call."

"I made a call. I said we would look for both of them," said Iris.

"No, looking for both of them isn't a choice. We're overtaxing our resources and our people because you won't face the hard truth. And the hard truth is we can't look for them both," said Harry. "We can only look for one."

Iris hangs her head, trying to ignore Harry but she couldn't.

"Harry's right," Kid Flash said. "Iris, I know you love Barry. You still do. But you also care about Caitlin. Choosing between the man you love and your friend is not easy, but unless we want to fry more of the satellite's circuits..." He gestured to the bandwidth limiters, knowing exactly what happened. "You have to make a choice right now. DeVoe is doing God knows what to Barry, and Caitlin is powerless to defend herself against Amunet."

"You really expect me to do that, Wally?" Iris questioned.

"Yes, because we all trust you to lead this team," said Wally. "We've all had to make tough calls in the past together. But now, it's up to you."

Iris ponders over the situation again.

"Barry can take care of himself," Iris said confidently. "Caitlin is in a vulnerable state right now. Tell Cisco to turn off the Speed Force satellite. We're going after Caitlin."

Wally smiles and says, "That's my sis!"

* * *

Caitlin and Dominic tried to escape, using Dominic's powers to sneak around the guards. Unfortunately, Amunet caught them. Dominic is taken back to his bed while Amunet talks to Caitlin alone.

"Why can't you just appreciate how nice I've been to you?" Amunet started.

"I don't think you understand the meaning of the word _nice_ ," Caitlin criticized.

"Now, now. It's not about words. It's about actions," said Amunet. "I have not stabbed you or punched you or shot a deadly piece of metal at you."

Caitlin tilts her head, raises an eyebrow, and shoots a sarcastic look at Amunet.

"Today," Amunet corrected her.

"So, why did you try to run away from me?" asked Amunet.

"Hmm, let's see. Once, I can't help Dominic with all of this outmoded technology. Two, you're psychotic. Three, remember number two," Caitlin sassed.

"Ooh, aren't you such the big talker?" Amunet replied, feeling aggravated. "You call me psycho, but you're not the one with half an arm. And remember, you can't do a thing with those cuffs on, Caity. So, like it or not, you have to this one bloody thing for me."

"Okay, let's try that again," said Caitlin.

Caitlin opens her hands and cold smoke started coming out of them. Her eyes glowed and her hair turned white. Amunet can see that she's still wearing the power-dampening cuffs.

"How is this possible?" Amunet wondered, confused.

"I'm full of surprises," said Killer Frost.

Amunet throws a punch with her alnico alloy prosthetic hand, but Killer Frost dodges it. She kicks Amunet down to the floor and then grabs her by the throat, choking her. Killer Frost slowly freezes Amunet's right upper arm to keep her from trying to throw another punch.

"You think you're so smart. You always think you have everything under your control. Well, guess again," said Killer Frost. "Now, if it were up to me, I'd just kill you and leave Dominic to die. But since my friends would hate that, I have to help that poor sap. He needs an operation right away, so I'll do it. But after that, he and I both go free. If you try to pull a fast one on me, you're gonna lose more than just another arm."

Killer Frost lets Amunet go and then returns to Dominic, transforming back into Caitlin as she walks.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Team Flash got a ping on their computers. Iris checks the tablet to see what the satellite picked up. Cisco had dressed up in his Vibe suit just in time, because this was important.

"The satellite's picked up Caitlin's location," said Iris. "East wing of St. Andrews Hospital."

"I'll run there right now," said Kid Flash.

"We'll breach over," said Cisco.

"Can I help?" asked Ralph. "I got my ugly suit."

"No, you've done enough, pal," said Kid Flash.

"He's coming with you, Wally," said Iris. "Like I said, Caitlin is vulnerable. She needs as much as she can get."

Kid Flash just runs out of the lab. Cisco and Ralph prepare to breach to the hospital, just as soon as Ralph puts on his suit.

* * *

After Joe and Harry left his house, The Thinker returned to his lair only to find that The Flash is gone. The anti-speedster force field was still on, however, which only makes this more puzzling.

"Impossible," said The Thinker.

The Thinker turns off the force field just to be sure.

"What can I say?" Flash's voice echoed.

Flash stopped vibrating and reveals himself.

"I am the impossible," said Flash.

The Thinker turns on the force field again, but The Flash was too fast. He ran away from the force field's radius just in time.

"We built that cell so you couldn't run your way out," said The Thinker.

"I didn't run. I just stood still, really fast," said Flash.

"You vibrated faster than the eye can process," The Thinker realized quickly.

"Like your wife said, your brain may be smarter than mine, but your body is still human," said The Flash. "It's over, DeVoe."

"Far from it, Mr. Allen," said The Thinker.

Thinking fast, The Thinker blocks Flash's punch coming from his left. The Thinker pushes a button on his chair, teleporting himself and The Flash out of the lair and right above the city. Flash hangs on to The Thinker's chair as it flies really fast around the city, trying to shake him off. The Thinker slammed the speedster against two buildings and even tried to use traffic, but Flash held on. Flash climbs to the back of the chair to get some leverage, but The Thinker unleashes two of his chair's mechanical arms in attempt to shock him.

Flash vibrates his body so fast, the arms went right through him and shocked the chair instead, causing it to malfunction. The chair spins out of control as Flash falls off and is about to fall into the water. Pushing a specific part of his suit, the suit inflates.

 _"Flotation mode, activated."_

Flash falls into the water, but thanks to the overabundance of air inflating his suit, he can float.

"Life raft was a good call, Cisco," said Flash.

The Thinker, however, was nowhere to be seen. Flash couldn't find his chair dropping out of the sky.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, at St. Andrews Hospital, Caitlin was performing the surgery. Slowly and carefully, she pulls out the shard from Dominic's neck. As she applies surgical glue, a blur of yellow zooms into the room and knocks out all of the armed thugs. It was Kid Flash.

"I had this under control," said Caitlin.

"Didn't look like it," said Kid Flash.

"Flash Jr., huh?" Amunet greeted angrily.

"The name's Kid Flash, Dreadlocks," said Kid Flash.

Amunet fires shards at Kid Flash, but he dodges them. Amunet was about to fire again, until she got hit by a vibe blast. Vibe and Ralph enter the room.

"Are you a time traveler? 'Cause those white girl dreads came straight from the 90s," Vibe joked.

While Amunet glares at the heroes, Ralph looks around to see that all the goons were knocked out already.

"Hey, c'mon, Kid Flash. You let me miss out on all the punching," Ralph said, bummed.

"That guy's still awake," Kid Flash, pointing at a goon who is still moving.

Ralph knocked out that goon with a stretchy punch.

"Okay, I feel better now," said Ralph.

Dominic wakes up, which means they can all leave. Cisco opens a breach and everyone goes in. Ralph returns to the hospital to taunt Amunet.

"In your face," said Ralph. "Although, if you wanna give me your number, perhaps we can Netflix and chill..."

Vibe pulls Ralph back into the breach, shutting him up and stopping him from flirting with Amunet.

* * *

Back in the secret lair of the DeVoes, Marlize was trying to repair the damages done to the chair. Clifford remained seated, still wearing the cap that keeps his body stable. As it turned out, he managed to teleport himself back to the lair before his chair crashed.

"Are you sure you're okay, my love?" Marlize asked, concerned.

"The chair may be damaged, but my mind remains intact," said Clifford. "The Flash outsmarted me. Odd. I didn't think it was possible."

"He did something you didn't account for," said Marlize. "They say the brightest minds make mistakes. I guess you made yours."

"But it won't happen again," said Clifford. "Locate Dominic Lance. We need Amunet Black to obtain him in order to initiate the mind transfer."

"I'll get on it, just as soon as I'm done here," Marlize said she continued fixing the chair.

Suddenly, a deep, modulated voice echoed in the lair.

"I'm afraid there won't be any initiation tonight."

Zooming into sight is the Reverse Flash. Taking off his cowl, he shows that he still wears the face of Harrison Wells.

"That's impossible," Marlize reacted, shocked. "How did you find us? How did you even find a way to enter this place?"

"One of your bus metas has a quite remarkable ability," said Reverse Flash.

"A meta with an ability to travel through pocket dimensions. Remarkable indeed," The Thinker guessed. "But how did you manage to find him before I did?"

"The unidentified member of my team, the one you couldn't identify, is quite resourceful," Reversal Flash said cryptically.

Marlize activates the Samuroid and orders it to attack Reverse Flash. The Samuroid draws it sword and swings, but Reverse Flash dodges the swing like it's no big deal. The Samuroid keeps swinging, but Reverse Flash was too fast. He was just toying with the robot, running circles around it. The Samuroid manages to elbow Reverse Flash in the face using perfect timing, but it was not enough. Reverse Flash gets back up and runs again. He speed-punches the Samuroid, trying to weaken it. When he couldn't break it, Reverse Flash vibrates his hand and punches the Samuroid's head off its body.

"I must admit. That's an incredible piece of technology, Mrs. DeVoe," said Reverse Flash.

"Then maybe you should have a taste of human skill," said Marlize, drawing a katana.

Marlize tries to strike down Reverse Flash, but she was too slow. Reverse Flash shoves Marlize aside.

"Have you even wondered what kind of man you're married to?" Reverse Flash questioned.

"What are you talking about?" asked Marlize.

Reverse Flash runs away and then comes back with a vial of a glowing blue substance. He places it on the analyzer of the DeVoes' computer, allowing it analyze the contents of the vial.

Marlize reads the results. "A psychoactive narcotic. From the tears of... Subject 4, The Weeper?" She turns to her husband. "But, Clifford, I thought he was still at large. Why didn't you tell me you captured him?"

Clifford didn't say a word. Reverse Flash opened The Weeper's file.

Marlize continued to read. "The Weeper's tears provide widespread feelings of euphoria... feelings of love?" She looks at Clifford and asks, "Why would you hide this from me?"

Clifford spoke this time. "I calculated the chances that you would turn on me, Marlize. Your humanity, it would've prevented you from seeing the Enlightenment through. I had to find a way to ensure you would stay right by my side."

"By creating a meta to make me docile and emotionally blind? To turn me into some mindless slave?" Marlize questioned, feeling betrayed. She remembered the conversation she had with Barry about her not being a mindless minion but her husband's partner. "Clifford, I am your wife!"

The tension between the married couple rises. Reverse Flash slow-claps as he grins at the sight of the trust between Clifford and Marlize fall apart.

"You see, with knowledge comes power. And as a certain comic book character that Cisco loves would say, with power comes responsibility," said Reverse Flash. "Clifford DeVoe may be the smartest man on the planet, but all that intelligence comes with a price. His heart. The age-old question: Heart or mind? Never has it been put to better test than The Thinker himself."

"Clifford, I trusted you," Marlize said as her eyes watered with tears. "You doubted me even though I swore I would never leave your side. I did everything for you."

"And I love you for that," said Clifford. "But my calculations..."

"Forget your calculations!" Marlize shouted. "This is love, Clifford. It's not something you calculate like an arithmetic equation..."

Reverse Flash attaches some kind of device on Marlize's neck and pushes a button, shocking her until she slips into unconsciousness.

"Marlize!" Clifford cried.

"Relax. She's alive," said Reverse Flash. "She can be useful to me and my friends. You, on the other hand... I warned you to stay away from Barry Allen. You neglected that warning. And now, you're gonna pay the price."

Reverse Flash zooms towards The Thinker and attaches some kind of device on his forehead. The Thinker soon started to feel his super intelligence decrease exponentially. It was like a taser inside his brain.

"What... is... this...?" The Thinker asked through the pain.

"A cerebral inhibitor," Reverse Flash answered. "I had it developed in case you have some last-second thoughts that could stop me. Well, now you can't think fast anymore, which means we can finally get started."

* * *

With Cecile being out of town, Ralph helped Joe decorate the West family house for Christmas, as an apology for being such a jerk. When Barry, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Wally, and Joe arrived, they agreed that everything looked great. Lights everywhere. Wreaths on the walls. Tinsels and ornaments of many different colors. The Christmas tree was a little too bright, but it was fine. Ralph was even dressed like Santa Claus, complete with a big belly (due to his stretchy powers).

"Hey, Cait," Ralph called. "Look, I'm sorry about insulting your friend. I guess, I got to so caught up on being so afraid of Killer Frost, I didn't even think about how she meant to you."

"Actually, Ralph. I have a confession to make," said Caitlin.

Caitlin lets one of her strands turn white and creates a little bit of snow with her hand, much to Ralph's shock. He was so shocked that his mouth stretched and his literally dropped to the floor, much to everyone's disgust. Now he knows the truth about Caitlin.

"Y... Y... Y-Y-Y-Y-Y... You're... _her_?" Ralph stuttered, shocked beyond imagination. "Oh, God. I feel even more so, so sorry for all the insulting comments."

"That's okay," said Caitlin.

Ralph turns to Cisco and says, "Oh, Cisco, a gift came for you through one of those death holes you call a breach."

"Oh, well. Gypsy came through, I guess," Cisco said happily.

Cisco opens his gift, only to find a hi-tech cube that looked familiar to him and made him look worried.

"This is a breakup cube," said Cisco.

"A what cube?" asked Barry.

"A breakup cube. When Jesse decided to break up with me, she wanted to use that," said Wally. "But she didn't. She came to me in person, but she brought the cube for reasons even she didn't know."

"Gypsy's breaking up with me," Cisco said sadly.

"I thought things were going so well between you two," said Caitlin.

"That makes two of us," said Cisco.

"Ramon, that's not a breakup cube," said Harry. "You should open that when you're alone."

"No, no, no. If she's gonna break up with me, I wanna know," said Cisco.

Cisco plays the message, only to see a hologram of Gypsy in a Mrs. Claus outfit delivering a dirty and flirtatious Christmas-themed message that can only be interpreted as... the three-letter word for something that shouldn't be said in front of company. Cisco shuts it down, but it was too late. Everyone heard and everyone was disturbed.

"Told you. Not a breakup cube," said Harry.

"Joe," Cisco said. "Do you mind if I..."

"Take that to your house," Joe said hopefully, wanting to forget about the inappropriate message.

Someone knocked on the door. Joe answers. It was Dominic, who Caitlin invited over to celebrate Christmas with the family.

"Dominic, I'm so glad you came," said Caitlin. "Come on in."

"This house is..." Dominic paused as he looked around.

"Small?" Cisco guessed.

"Too much?" Wally guessed.

"Festive," Dominic finished, wowed by the decorations.

"Thanks for the compliment, but, uh, who the hell are you again?" asked Ralph, not remembering who Dominic is.

"He's the guy you just helped save," Cisco reminded the ex-Detective."

"The meta who can read your mind," Caitlin reminded.

"Oh, good. Then he knows that I'm thinking that there's only room for one new guy on this team, and that's me," said Ralph, trying to warn Dominic.

"I'm not here to fight crime or get a codename. Just to brainstorm ideas about my powers," said Dominic.

"I hereby christen thee Brainstorm," Cisco said, having come up with a codename for Dominic.

"Oh, come on, man! I've been here for months and I don't have a name yet," said Ralph, bummed that he still doesn't have a codename.

Barry's phone beeps.

"What is it?" asked Iris.

"Security at the loft," Barry answered. "Don't worry. It's probably just more gifts being delivered. I'll be right back."

Barry zooms out of the house. Caitlin turns her head to the door, smirking a not-so-nice-looking smirk, as if she knows something.

* * *

Barry arrives at the loft. There were no gifts by the door, but the alarm was still on. He locked the door's five locks before shutting off the alarm. Before he could check further on what triggered the alarm, he receives a phone call from a blocked number. Despite being suspicious, he had to answer.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello, Barry," said a voice that sounded like Wells._

"Harry?" asked Barry.

 _"Oh, I'm afraid not," said the caller. His voice sounded more menacing than Harry's._

"Thawne," Barry realized.

 _"Merry Christmas," Eobard taunted._

"What do you want?" asked Barry.

 _"Same thing I always wanted. To make your life worse," said Eobard._

"What did you do?" asked Barry.

 _"You see, Barry, ever since I came back from my long struggle with your time-traveling friends, I found a similar yet more advantageous opportunity to beat you as I should have done before," said Eobard._

"If you hurt my family or any my friends..." Barry said angrily.

 _"Oh, no, not today, Barry," Eobard assured. "You see, things are gonna be different now between you and me. At each other's throats, but playing a brand new game."_

"I'm already stuck playing mind games with one supervillain. I have no time for you or your twisted plans," said Barry.

 _Eobard chuckled. "Funny you should mention that one supervillain. Which reminds me, I left something for you. A gift. From me to you, Flash. Have a very Merry Christmas. You will be missed."_

Barry looks and finds an open box with the one knife in it. He then finds a trail of blood on the floor, leading him to the Christmas tree. Behind the tree is a dead body. But not just any dead body. It was Clifford DeVoe. There was a stab wound on his chest. A bloody knife was on the floor right next to the body. Barry was horrified and confused. He knows now why the alarm was triggered, but for what reason could Thawne have to leave DeVoe's body here. And how did Thawne even find DeVoe.

Barry's time to think ends when he heard knocking.

"Barry! CCPD! Open up!" It was Captain Singh.

Barry now realized what was happening. Thawne wants to frame him for DeVoe's murder. Just as he was about to make a run for it, he froze. Looking at the family photo of him with Iris, Wally, and Joe, Barry paused to think about what running would do to him. He would be a fugitive, forced to hide from the law and away from his loved ones. He couldn't do that to them.

"I'm sorry, Kara," Barry whispered.

The CCPD break his door open. Barry puts his hands in the air and gets on his knees, accepting his fate. Singh sees the dead body of Clifford DeVoe. He was horrified, but even more horrified of the fact that Barry is the murderer. Reluctantly, Singh cuffs Barry.

"Barry Allen, you're under arrest for the murder of Clifford DeVoe," said Singh.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

On the rooftop of a nearby building, there stood Reverse Flash, watching his mortal enemy be cuffed and taken away like a criminal. Oh, the irony. The Flash, now about to be behind bars. No vibration on his face could hide how pleased he feels to witness this. He then taps his earpiece to report.

"It's done," said Reverse Flash.

 _"And you left no piece of evidence to trace back to you?"_

"The body. The knife. The DNA. All linked to Barry Allen," said Reverse Flash.

 _"And Mrs. DeVoe?"_

"I'll have her delivered to you. Just give me a location."

 _"Actually, change of plans. Now that DeVoe is out of the picture, we'll be taking his so-called sanctuary as our own."_

"Well, it does look quite cozy," said Reverse Flash.

 **Yup, that's right, ladies and gentlemen. The Thinker is dead. D-E-A-D. Dead. Outsmarted and beaten.**

 **Now, before you complain about it, let me explain. I've been going back and forth on whether or not I should pull this twist of Clifford DeVoe actually being dead on the Christmas episode of The Flash. On the one hand, there's a greater foe than DeVoe. Then on the other, I just end up wasting him. But I have made my decision and I'm sticking with it. Please, try to understand.**


	34. The Siren Who Cried Ho-Ho-Ho

**On the very same night as the previous chapter, let's see how Star City's Christmas goes. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: CallMeMiles, Aragorn II Elessar, lupo95gxd**

 ** _To jessicabiggs16_: I remember you. I also remember that I can never understand (or stand) your reviews. I know I ask for reviews, but your reviews are not the kind that motivate me and help me feel that I'm doing a good job. So, please, don't leave reviews.**

 ** _To CallMeMiles_: Well, it's complicated with Caitlin in any story of mine. As for the mystery girl, well, her physical description is different, so...**

 ** _To Aragorn II Elessar_: No promises. But I can try my best to make the trial different. And yup, this Killer Frost is different from the show so she's not really intimidated by Amunet.**

 ** _To lupo95gxd_: Don't worry. I understand. Sometimes, readers and writers have other important things to do. But it's nice to hear from you again. Well, I'm glad you commented about DeVoe's death. And yeah, Thawne is always the better villain. **

**"Yippee-ki-yay...!" - John McClane, Die Hard (If you saw the movie, you know what the ellipsis means)**

Laurel Lance, a.k.a. Black Siren, was currently doing some work on her laptop involving the bug she planted in the Arrow Cave when she infiltrated it a couple months ago. She currently had some kind of frequency-altering switch plugged into the laptop. Cayden James' hacking skills are unmatched (except maybe by Felicity Smoak), so it was difficult to bypass his security without leaving a trace. Since hacking is not her thing, she only had this dial that she has to keep twisting until the footage from the bug can be safely transferred to... someone else.

"No wonder A.R.G.U.S. had him locked down," Laurel commented.

Laurel kept twisting and twisting, but the transfer is still in progress. She had to input some code to make this work, but she was growing very impatient. She has been doing this for two hours. She's feeling more and more tempted to just smash the switch and yell at the person who asked her to do this.

"Why do I have to be stuck with this job?" Laurel complained.

Laurel's phone ringed. Cayden James was calling her. He told her to meet him at his secret base along with the rest of their team. Laurel had to postpone her secret project. She twisted the switch one more time in frustration as she got up and walked away. Unbeknownst to her, that one last twist finally unlocked the undetected path between the bug's feed and her secret friend's system.

Laurel arrived at Cayden's secret base where the rest of their criminal cabal are right now.

Ricardo Diaz, a.k.a. The Dragon.

Adrian Chase, a.k.a. Vigilante.

Anatoly Knyazev.

"You're late, Ms. Lance," said Cayden. "And you constantly complain about waiting too long for something."

"You call five minutes late?" Anatoly asked.

"Let's get this wrapped up quickly. I got some operations to take care of downtown," said Ricardo.

"And crime never sleeps in this city. My trigger finger's been aching all day," said Adrian.

"You really do look like him," Laurel said, looking at Adrian. "But why ally with us? We're not exactly the righteous kind of people."

"Same as I told Oliver Queen last year. To operate without interference," said Adrian. "It's the lesser of two evils."

"Give it a chance, Chase. You might enjoy this more beyond just the goal," said Ricardo.

Cayden went straight to business. "We have the thermite components needed for the bomb, but there are still several developments to be made and obstacles to clear. Oliver Queen's team being one of them."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Ricardo.

"We have to compel them to turn on one another," said Cayden.

"And how do you do that?" asked Adrian. "They seem very close. They work together like an unbreakable unit. How can you tear them apart?"

"Blackmail," Cayden answered. "First, we have to visit our friends at the FBI. I can hack into their systems and uncover their secrets, but we need people within to be coerced to cooperate."

"Consider it done," said Anatoly. "It will not be easy, though."

"Don't worry. We don't need to attack the FBI itself. Just one man," said Cayden. He shows a picture of an FBI operative. "Agent Samandra Watson. She was recently reinstated, but only as a low-level agent, thanks to her mutinous attempt to conduct an investigation on the Green Arrow. She has a vendetta against Oliver Queen. I'm sure she'll help us given correct persuasion."

"When do we start?" asked Laurel.

"Tomorrow," Cayden answered.

Laurel returned to her apartment to continue working on her little project. She was shocked to find out that she actually succeeded in what she needed to do. She quickly tapped into the signal of Cayden James' bug in the Arrow Cave and shared it with a secret party. After that, she received a call from her _friend_.

 _"Well done."_

"Tell me again why you didn't just do it yourself from the start?" Laurel asked. "Two hours of typing and turning that stupid dial, I'd rather be wasting time on the internet."

 _"Just because I know how to leave an invisible trace, it doesn't mean I'm up to Cayden James' level. His systems are well-guarded, so I needed someone on the inside to hack it for me."_

"Well, you got your early Christmas present. Now what?" asked Laurel.

 _"I need you to tap into every single bug in Cayden James' possession and place them in specific strategic places. It's not just Oliver Queen that I need to keep an eye on."_

"'Tis the season to be cruel," Laurel joked.

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

Oliver Queen's Christmas party at City Hall has just begun. Citizens dressed in their best suits and dresses came with big smiles and sharing their Christmas spirits with everyone. Team Arrow needed this break. After dealing with Cayden James, Black Siren, and Music Meister, they need to rest for the holidays. Just because they're fighting a war, it doesn't meant there isn't time for a little rest, relaxation, and fun. With bright lights, smiling faces, and free booze, there is no doubt that this is gonna be one enjoyable Christmas party.

Thea and William go see Oliver after Thea planned to introduce William to something... grown-up.

"Aunt Thea said I can have some champagne," said William.

"I said a sip and only during the toast," Thea corrected.

"Mom and dad used to let us do that. That's just fine," said Oliver.

"Yeah, we turned out alright," Thea said positively. "I think they would be pretty impressed with this party. I bet they'd be even prouder with a wedding celebration."

"Thea, honestly, I don't know when I'm going to propose to Felicity," said Oliver. "She's insistent on waiting for an indefinite amount of time."

"You gotta set a good example for William here, Ollie," said Thea. "Don't wait for her. I mean, it's you who has to ask the question. Be a man. Ask her. Maybe tonight."

"I don't even have a ring," said Oliver.

"The jewelry store is not too far from here. I'm sure you can send someone to buy one," said Thea.

"Okay, we are not having this conversation anymore," Oliver said, embarrassed.

"Makes me all the more wish that Diggle and Quentin could be here. They would've backed me up," Thea said sadly, having already been informed of their demise.

"They'd be happy to know that you're okay, Speedy," said Oliver.

"But they, it's not all gloomy. You still have us, you still have Felicity," said Thea.

"Speaking of Felicity, shouldn't she be here by now?" Oliver wondered.

"She said she had plus twos on the way. I'm sure she'll be here," said Thea.

Oliver sighs, feeling impatient. "I just want to be sure that what happened in Central City didn't affect..."

Oliver stopped talking when he saw his girlfriend finally arrive. She looked stunning. Her blonde hair was down and done beautifully. Light makeup and some lipstick. A wonderful dress. And right next to her are her plus twos, which are her parents. Donna Smoak and Noah Kuttler (Donna decided to give him a chance). But Oliver was too focused on his beautiful girlfriend.

"I invited them," Felicity explained.

"Well, we're not exactly celebrating a wedding. It's just Christmas," said Oliver.

"True, but Christmas is about celebrating the holidays with the family and, well... I have these two as family," said Felicity.

"I'm gonna try not to take that as an insult," said Noah.

"Hi, Oliver," Donna said.

Donna gave Oliver a hug.

"I must say, this is quite the party you have," said Donna. "Makes me wish we only had a wedding cake to make it perfect."

"Mom," Felicity scolded.

Oliver chuckled.

"Well, your daughter's still iffy about the idea of a wedding," said Oliver.

"Oh, take your time... as long you two stick together," said Donna.

"Donna, please, you're embarrassing them. And Oliver's not even your son... yet," said Noah.

"Oh, where are my sympathies?" Donna scolded herself as she faced Oliver with sadness. "I am so sorry about what happened to Quentin. Felicity told me how close you two were. I'll miss him, too."

"We all will. He was a good man," said Oliver.

"Oh, and old Johnny boy," Donna mentioned. "Felicity said he was like a brother to her."

"Only his wife can call him that," said Oliver.

And so, people started dancing. Oliver danced with Felicity. Dinah reluctantly danced with Rene. Donna danced with Noah. William shows off some moves to Thea and Roy. Curtis, however, was too busy drinking himself crazy. Seeing Oliver and Felicity happy together made him miss Paul.

"It's nice to be sharing this moment with you," Felicity said happily to her boyfriend. "It's like a perfect evening."

"Definitely," Oliver agreed.

As if by bad luck, Roy showed up with a not-at-all-happy look on his face.

"We have a little problem," said Roy.

"I think I jinxed it," Felicity said, bummed.

"Jean Loring just called," said Roy. "The case of the Green Arrow has been lit on the account of fraud and deception, especially concerning the photo and the Green Arrow's appearances while Oliver Queen is in office. Simply put, a witness has agreed to testify that you are the Green Arrow."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dinah was called out in the middle of the night by a blocked number. She arrived at a dark alleyway dressed as the Black Canary. She waited and waited... until she heard footsteps behind her coming towards her.

"If you point a gun to my head, I'm gonna scream," said Dinah.

Dinah turns around sees Adrian Chase. Instead of his Vigilante suit, he's wearing a casual dark jacket. He only had one gun in his person.

"It's for emergencies only," said Adrian. "Having fun at the party... Detective Drake?"

Dinah was shocked. How does he know who she is?

"I've kept my eye on you," said Adrian. "Dinah Drake vanishes every time Black Canary is out on the field. Coincidence?"

"What do you want?" asked Dinah.

"I want to know why you haven't ratted me out to your cop buddies," said Adrian. "You finally knew who the Vigilante is, yet you still kept my identity a secret."

"Who would believe me? No one knows that former district attorney Adrian Chase is a fraud," Dinah lied.

"You're not a very good liar, at least not to those who wear masks like you," said Adrian. "You wanted me off the streets. Why keep my secret at all? Oh, wait. Let me guess. You want to help me, don't you? You felt pity for me, right? You think that if you could be redeemed, then I could be to, is that what you're thinking?"

"Maybe," Dinah replied. "Believe me, I wanted nothing more than to have you behind bars and leave you to rot. But then I remembered that you're not Prometheus."

"Apparently my face really has you spooked," said Adrian. "But you're not gonna stop me from doing my job."

"Killing people?" Dinah questioned.

"Criminals," Adrian corrected.

"And you don't give a damn about collateral damage?" Dinah questioned.

"It's not like Oliver Queen has been a saint either, hasn't he?" Adrian replied. "When I found out who you were, I also found out that the man underneath the green hood is a fraud. I know Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow, but just like you with my identity, I haven't told anyone."

"Get out of here. End this foolish quest. Move on," Dinah pleaded. "Come work with us. You can protect people without spreading bloodshed."

Adrian laughed dismissively. "You're naive if you think I'm gonna accept that offer."

"Then go before I decide to arrest you," said Dinah. "But if you kill another innocent civilian again, I'm coming for you."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Thea was heading back to her apartment after the party was over. Roy offered to walk her home, which annoyed her since he felt like he had to coddle just because she just recovered a few weeks ago. Still ,it flattered her that he did not want to leave her side.

"You didn't have to walk me all the way home, Roy. I can take care of myself," said Thea.

"You were in a coma for six months. Pardon me for feeling like an overprotective boyfriend," said Roy.

"Boyfriend, huh? Does that mean it's official again?" Thea questioned.

"Well, I'm not leaving," said Roy.

Before they could get to Thea's apartment, someone stood in their way. It was Laurel.

"Hello, Thea. Congratulations on not being comatose," Laurel greeted. She looks at Roy and says, "Cayden James would like a word with you."

"You stay away from him," Thea growled.

"You just got out of the hospital," Laurel reminded her. "Are you so eager to go back?"

Angered, Thea throws a punch at Laurel. Laurel dodges it, grabs Thea's arm, twists it, and then throws her to the wall, knocking her out. Roy fights Laurel, but she incapacitates him by smashing his cybernetic fist against his face. Roy ends up unconscious with a bruised nose.

Laurel puts a phone in Thea's hand and sadistically says, "Next time, I'll put you back into a coma, Speedy."

* * *

At the Arrow Cave, Oliver insisted that Felicity kept tabs on the newbies (Curtis, Rene, and Dinah). They found Dinah talking to Adrian in the alleyway via security camera. Unable to get audio, they have no idea what they're talking about.

"So, either Vigilante did escape from Dinah or she let him go," Felicity theorized. "Why would she even let him go?"

Oliver was silent. Seeing Adrian Chase's face after Lian Yu... it's unsettling. It only reminded him of Diggle, Quentin, and Samantha.

"Should I let you brood alone?" Felicity asked jokingly.

"Why would Dinah just let him go?" Oliver wondered. "If her emotions are clouded because of Vigilante's face, she'd arrest him in the blink of an eye."

"Look, I know there was the whole Evelyn thing from last year, but maybe there's another explanation for why Dinah is doing this," said Felicity. "Then again, Vigilante wants the Green Arrow eliminated so outing you to law enforcement and putting you away for life seems like the best way to do that."

Oliver and Felicity stopped speculating when Thea walked in. She looked like she just took a beating.

"Thea, are you okay?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine," Thea assured. "Evil Laurel. She took Roy. I tried to stop her, Ollie, but I'm not strong enough anymore."

"It's okay. It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay," said Oliver.

"Yeah, but _how_ are you okay?" Felicity asked. "Not that I'm not glad to see that you're okay, but it's not like Evil Laurel to leave loose ends."

"She needed a messenger," Thea said, showing them the phone.

Oliver takes the phone.

Felicity spoke. "What are the chances that thing's gonna ring right..."

As if on cue, the phone rang.

"Like that's not creepy at all," Felicity said sarcastically.

Oliver answers the call and puts it on speakerphone for the rest to hear.

 _"Hello. This is Cayden James."_

"Where's Roy?" Oliver demanded.

 _"Now, why would I tell you that?" Cayden replied._

"What do you want?" asked Oliver.

 _"A nano-aluminum amplifier," Cayden answered._

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Oliver.

 _"That's alright. Surely, you can research it," said Cayden. "And when you do, you'll find that it's secured in A.R.G.U.S. Deliver it to me or Roy Harper dies."_

"Last time we met, you vowed to destroy the city," Oliver remembered. "I'm guessing this amplifier gets you one step closer to completing that goal, so why should I help you?"

 _"I did float the concept of Mr. Harper dying, didn't I?" Cayden reminded._

"Now, you listen to me," Oliver growled.

 _Cayden interrupted. "At nightfall tomorrow, I text an address to this phone. You'll be there with the amplifier or Mr. Harper shuffles off his mortal coil. Oh, and please don't breathe a word of this to your friends at A.R.G.U.S."_

The call ends.

"It's safe to say there're no jolly reasons Cayden wants that amplifier," said Felicity.

"Sounds like a trap," said Thea. "But he has Roy. We can't refuse even if we want to."

Oliver looks at Felicity and asks, "Can you and Curtis make a replica of this thing, a fake to pass on to Cayden James?"

"No," said Felicity. "We're good, but we're not that good. It's one of a kind."

"Isn't this guy some sort of genius hacker? He knows it's at A.R.G.U.S., so why doesn't he just hack in there himself?" Thea wondered.

"A.R.G.U.S. is 100% air-gapped. I mean, you can't access their network unless you're on site, and I doubt he wants to cross paths with A.R.G.U.S. since they held him prisoner for 8 months," said Felicity.

"He's using us instead," Oliver concluded.

"But without John, how are we gonna get the amplifier from A.R.G.U.S.?" asked Thea.

"We're gonna steal it from under their nose," said Oliver. "Let's bring in Curtis and Rene."

"What about Dinah?" asked Felicity.

"Until we know where her loyalties lie, she's out," said Oliver.

* * *

Without Diggle to hack the place from Lyla's computer, Thea had to go in. She incapacitates one soldier with a sedative and hides his body in Lyla's office. She plugged in a USB stick that contained Felicity's hacking program into Lyla's laptop, allowing Felicity to access the network in order to locate the amplifier and turn off the security. Rene and Curtis dressed up as janitors while Felicity hid in a garbage cash pushed by Curtis. Oliver stole the amplifier Mission-Impossible-style before security could turn back on.

After bringing the amplifier back to the Arrow Cave, Oliver planned for Curtis to sabotage it so they can exchange it for Roy without giving Cayden a tool he can use to destroy the city.

Dinah showed up before Curtis can get started. She couldn't but notice that everyone was dressed in field gear.

"Did you guys just get back from the field?" Dinah asked curiously. "Why didn't I get a call?"

Oliver walked up to Dinah and glared at her with that _Oliver Queen_ look on his face.

"We should speak in private," said Oliver.

"That's a bit too dramatic, don't you think?" Dinah responded.

Oliver decided to take about this in front of everyone.

"I know you've been meeting with the Vigilante in secret," said Oliver.

"You followed me," Dinah guessed, shocked.

"I did," Oliver confirmed.

"Whatever is happening between me and Adrian is my business," said Dinah.

"Adrian? Oh, so you're in a first name basis now?" Felicity questioned.

"It's my business when it threatens to put me in prison and keep away from my son," said Oliver.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Dinah.

"I'm talking about being arrested off the statement of someone who knows my identity, someone on this team," Oliver said as he raised his voice. He was losing his patience with this interrogation.

"And you think it was me?" Dinah questioned. "Because you think I'm in league with Chase?"

"I think you have given me no reason to trust you," Oliver said spitefully.

Dinah gives Oliver an offended look before explaining herself.

"If you think I lied about Chase escaping from me last month, you're wrong," said Dinah. "He was the one who kept contacting me, and all I wanted was to do for him what you did to me. A new chance."

"Oh, so you want a murderous psychopath on this team? That's helpful," Felicity said sarcastically.

"And what about you, Felicity? Where do you stand in all this?" Dinah asked.

"Well, I..." Felicity's words trailed off awkwardly.

Dinah believes that Felicity thinks she is a traitor. Unable to stand all this, she turns around and leaves.

"Fine," she said. "Screw you guys!"

"I'm not finished," said Oliver.

"I am!" Dinah shouted, frustrated at being suspected.

Curtis steps in between Oliver and Dinah to ease the tension between them.

"Guys, can all just please calm down for a second?" Curtis pleaded. "Look, I know everyone's stressed because Cayden is threatening to blow up the city and Roy is kidnapped, but let's all just take a breath. Now, I'm not saying it's me, but it could literally be any one of us."

"Look, I don't agree with D about recruiting the Vigilante, but I doubt she'd sell you out, especially considering what you did for her," said Rene.

"Dinah was the only one keeping a secret. Everyone else was clean," said Felicity.

"What does that mean?" Curtis asked, suspicious.

"It means we had you on surveillance," Oliver confessed unapologetically.

"All of us?" Curtis asked.

"Yeah, and by us, you mean, all of us?" Dinah asked sarcastically, gesturing to every person in the room who is not Oliver.

"So just the newbies," Curtis realized, feeling hurt.

"Not cool, Hoss. Not cool," said Rene. "We're out there risking our butts to save this city just like you!"

"Stop!" Thea shouted.

All eyes are now on Thea thanks to her outburst.

"Dinah isn't the witness, Ollie," said Thea.

"You don't know that, Speedy," said Oliver.

"Yes, I do," said Thea. "Because it's me. I'm the one who agreed to testify against you, to prove that you're the Green Arrow."

Everyone in the room is shocked. Thea, as in Oliver's sister who he loves and who loves him back, is the witness who is going to testify that Oliver is the man in the green hood.

"You guys remember Agent Watson, right?" asked Thea. "Well, a few weeks after I woke up, she came to me. She was reinstated some time after you guys got her fired. She said she had proof that I was Speedy and that Roy was Arsenal, which would prove that he isn't The Arrow. She was gonna use it against me so that I would never see Roy again. It was either you, me, or him."

Felicity looked up Agent Watson's file.

"Odd. It says here that she's a low-level agent, not a high-level one," said Felicity. "How could she have gotten access to that much information?"

"I don't know, but I didn't want to lose Roy again," said Thea. "I'm sorry, Ollie. I am so, so sorry. I was selfish. I was stupid. I was immature. I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could think about was Roy."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Rene. "We could've worked something out."

"I didn't know. I don't know. I thought there was no other way," Thea defended herself. "I just..."

"Thea, what did you do?" Dinah asked, suspecting that Thea did something else.

"I may have... punched her in the face," Thea confessed. "I don't know. I just lost control when she threatened me. With assault on my charges, I couldn't find another way to get out of this. I had to agree."

Oliver had a mixture of anger, disappointment, shock, and confusion all over his face. Not knowing what to say to his sister, he just walked out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building somewhere in Star City, Roy finally wakes up. His face hurts, but his hands are tied up at the moment so he can't scratch or poke his nose. There was a weird buzz within his cybernetic arm. And Laurel is standing right in front of him with a sadistic smile on her face.

"Oh, you're awake. Funny. I thought EMPs are supposed to shut down robots for a long time," Laurel joked.

Roy realizes that his cybernetic arm was once again neutralized by another one of Laurel's EMP discs.

"So, no more playing dress-up now, huh?" Laurel said.

"I think it's obvious you intended to make me stop," said Roy. "How did you even know about the arm?"

"I have my ways," Laurel said cryptically.

"If you hurt Thea, you better hope I don't get out of here myself," Roy said threateningly.

"Don't worry. All she has is a headache," said Laurel. "You risked a lot coming back here just for her. I guess love really is blind."

"You're one to talk. The newbies told me about you and Oliver during that whole musical stuff," said Roy. "You don't seem blinded to me. If you were, you wouldn't still be here working with a psycho hacker."

"Whatever I feel for Oliver Queen, it's my business, not yours," said Laurel.

"You don't even sound like you deny it," said Roy. "But if you think you have any chances, take a look at yourself in the mirror. You're just a copy of the original."

"Oh, I am so hurt," Laurel said sarcastically. "Not."

"What do you even have to gain by working with Cayden?" asked Roy.

"Oliver shot me and left me for dead on Lian Yu. Cayden rescued me," Laurel said, although she lied about Cayden being the one to save her. "The day I owe Oliver Queen is the day I die."

"I talked to William. He likes you," said Roy. "And getting on Williams' good side seems to be getting you on Oliver's good side."

"If you're trying to butter me up for our green friend, you're just wasting your time," said Laurel. "What happened in Central City, it was just a stupid prank by some magical lunatic."

"I'm just confused, that's all," said Roy. "The team hates you. Thea hates you. I hate you. Oliver and his son seem to have a soft spot for you."

"If you think I'm a conundrum, you should this friend of mine," Laurel commented.

"Let me just ask you one thing," said Roy. "If you're anything like the Laurel I knew, what do you see in someone like me? Just an orphan kid who grew up on the streets with no choice but to survive."

A brief look of sympathy showed on Laurel's face. She may not be an orphan, but leaving Earth-2 Star City made her feel like a lone wolf forced to survive on her own. In one way or another, she can see a similarity between her and Roy. He turned out okay. Herself, on the other hand...

Then Cayden walked in.

"It's time," said Cayden. He looks at Laurel and says, "Remember. If Green Arrow reneges on our deal, you kill him."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Oliver was alone in the Arrow Cave, just thinking about what he discovered last night. How can his own flesh and blood sell him out just like that? And how can Agent Watson even have the authority to threaten Thea like that? All of this just doesn't make sense. His alone time ended when the very person who agreed to testify against him showed up.

"I would ask if you were okay, but I think I already know the answer," said Thea.

"I'm not angry at you, Speedy," said Oliver. "I understand. You didn't want anyone to take Roy away from you. You love him. I'd probably do the same thing if anyone threatened to take William away from me."

"You know I still have to go through it, right?" Thea said.

"I know," said Oliver.

"You know, it really amazes me how you've gotten better at seeing things from other people's perspective," said Thea. "I just wish I was a lot stronger handling this. And now, my brother may end up spending a very long time in prison."

"Thea, as the least qualified person to lecture anyone about blaming one's self, don't," said Oliver. "I wrongfully accused the new recruits and I didn't even think to consider that it could have been anyone. I can only imagine what Dinah, Curtis, and Rene are thinking of me now. Definitely nothing positive."

"Do you think you can find it in you to forgive me?" asked Thea.

"Speedy, I will always love you no matter what," said Oliver. "But now that you've told me the truth, we can work together and find a way around this."

"Good... because I'm coming with you on the field," said Thea.

"What?" Oliver was surprised. "But, Thea, I thought you were done with this life."

"Ollie, it's Roy," Thea said seriously. "Besides, you trusted me to hack into A.R.G.U.S."

"Right, but you shouldn't do this," Oliver said, worried. "I understand it's hypocritical pointing out that you have personal involvement, but it doesn't make me wrong. More importantly, you have not been field ready since you got our of your coma."

"You don't want me to out you as the Green Arrow, do you?" Thea threatened jokingly. "Now, where have you been keeping my suit?"

* * *

Christmas evening. Team Arrow should be at home celebrating, but instead, they're trying to save Roy Harper. Green Arrow and his red-hooded partner Speedy are walking down the pavement towards the location Cayden texted to them. Joining them are Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, and Black Canary.

"Thanks for having us, Hoss," Wild Dog said thankfully.

"Let's get our friend back, then we'll talk," said Green Arrow. He taps his comm-link and asks, "Is this where Cayden James wants to make the exchange?"

 _"Yeah," said Overwatch. "It's a no-brainer he picked this place. It's a digital black hole. There's no cameras. Insulated walls. Once you guys are inside, I'm totally blind. Good news, so is Cayden."_

Green Arrow looks at Mr. Terrific and asks, "Is the amplifier nonfunctional?"

"I hope so, otherwise we'd be handing a crazy psychopath the means to crater the entire city," said Mr. Terrific. Seeing that Green Arrow wants a clear answer, he says, "I mean, yes, yes it is."

"I will handle the exchange. You four will be my eyes and ears. The priority is extracting Roy. If we get a chance to take Cayden James into custody, we take it," said Green Arrow. "Whatever we're going through, whatever issues we have, let's put it aside and get the job done. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Black Canary.

"Agreed," said Wild Dog.

"Agreed," said Mr. Terrific.

"If we're done here, let's get inside and kick some ass," said Speedy.

"Honor to be fighting with you, Speedy," said Wild Dog.

"You know I have a boyfriend, right?" Speedy said.

"I'm just saying, it's an honor," said Wild Dog.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Green Arrow walks through the front door alone and meets with Cayden James, surrounded by more than a dozen armed thugs. Speedy, Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, and Black Canary watch and listen from hidden places.

"Where's Roy?" Green Arrow growled.

"Oh, somewhere handy," Cayden replied. "I'll be taking that amplifier now."

"You will have to tell me where Roy is," Green Arrow growled. His voice became gruffer the angrier he got.

"A fair request," said Cayden. "Equally fair, lay down your bow. I'll let you speak with him."

Green Arrow glared at Cayden with distrust.

"I am a man of my word," Cayden promised. "If I wasn't, there wouldn't be much point in vowing to destroy this city."

Black Canary and Speedy were up above, keeping an eye on everything. Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific were on the other side of the second floor, unable to see anything. Wild Dog was pacing around like crazy, as if he's tired of standing around, which he is.

"No sign of Laurel," said Black Canary.

"Or Roy," said Speedy.

"We can't see anything from up here," Wild Dog said, growing impatient. "Let's search the building."

 _"The green boss says to stay put until the exchange is finished," Overwatch reminded._

"What, we're his eyes and ears and we can't even look around?" Wild Dog questioned.

 _"Guys, we need you as backup," said Overwatch._

"Maybe if you bugged Roy like you bugged us, we'd know where he was," Mr. Terrific said, throwing shade.

 _"Wh-Whoa! We didn't bug you. We tracked your GPS. It's totally different," Overwatch defended herself._

Mr. Terrific turns off his comm-link and scornfully says, "You're bugging me now."

 _"You know I can hear you through Wild Dog's comms, right?" Overwatch said._

Wild Dog turns off his comm-link as well.

"Screw it. I'm not gonna sit around and wait for Oliver to decide to trust us again," said Wild Dog.

Green Arrow did as Cayden said and put his bow down, if slowly. Cayden takes out a radio and patches in to Laurel's communication device. That way, he can prove to Green Arrow that Roy is still alive. He gives the archer the radio and lets him speak through it.

"Are you alright?" asked Green Arrow.

 _"Well, besides the dusty accommodations and the very rude hostess, I'm good," said Roy._

"Sit tight," Green Arrow ordered. "We'll be there soon."

 _"Just don't think about sacrificing the safety of the city for me. Thea'll kill both of us," said Roy._

Cayden takes the radio back.

"There you go. Proof of life, as requested," said Cayden. "Your turn now."

Green Arrow hands of the amplifier and says, "Take what you wanted."

"Hmm, I think not," said Cayden. "See, what I wanted was a nano-aluminum amplifier, one that hasn't been sabotaged."

Cayden orders Laurel to kill Roy and then ordered his men to kill Green Arrow. Cayden walks away while his men keep the green-hooded archer busy. Before shots start firing, Green Arrow activates a little something installed in his bow. Two flashbang grenades that temporarily blinded the thugs. Green Arrow picked up his bow and started fighting.

Green Arrow bends someone's knee with a hard kick and then shoots arrows at three thugs. Tumbling to the side, he grabs one thug's arm, twists it, whacks another thug's face with his bow, and then kicks the thug he grabbed down to the ground.

 _"Somebody back up my boyfriend, please," Overwatch pleaded._

Green Arrow hits a thug with his bow and throws another thug across a desk. A thug charged at him, but Green Arrow threw him at a table, sending him falling hard to the floor.

Black Canary knocks out three thugs by hitting them hard in the face with her staff. She grabs one thug's leg, twists it, and wrestles him to the ground. She grabs an incoming thug's arm and breaks it.

Speedy shoots two thugs with arrow before engaging a thug coming at her. She takes a few hits, but shook them off to stay in the fight. She punches him in the face, knees him in the stomach, and then back-kicks him in the hip.

 _"Wild Dog, Terrific, where are you guys?" asked Overwatch._

Speedy gets kicked down, but she gets back up. The thug that kicked her grabbed her in a choke hold, but Speedy stabs him on the shoulder with an arrow. She knees him between the legs and knocks him out with a kick towards the face.

Black Canary spins one guy whose arm she broke down to the floor. She hits another thug in the face just as the thug with the broken arm got up. She just kicked him down. A thug was about to shoot her from behind, but he got hit in the back with an arrow. Black Canary turns around to see that Green Arrow just saved her life.

Speedy, meanwhile, was repeatedly punching an already downed thug in the face. She was totally out of control. It reminded Green Arrow of when she had a bloodlust because of the Lazarus Pit.

"Speedy, that's enough!" Green Arrow shouted.

Speedy stopped punching the thug and tried to calm herself down through heavy breathing.

"James is gone. His men are down. Where the hell is everybody?!" Green Arrow asked.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific sneaked off to look for Roy. They checked the rest of the building. Inside another room, they found Black Siren with Roy and more armed thugs. When Black Siren heard them sneak in, she unleashes a sonic scream, forcing the two newbies to run and hide. Black Siren takes Roy outside while her men take care of the two vigilantes.

"Laurel's getting away with Harper," Wild Dog reported.

 _"I got Roy and Laurel," said Overwatch, checking the security cameras. "They're exiting the north side of the building."_

Wild Dog and Mr. Terrific fight the rest of Cayden's men as they try to catch up with Black Siren and Roy.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Black Siren kept on running with Roy until she suddenly stopped. She held a throwing star to his throat. Roy feared this may be the end for him. The menace on her face was immediately replaced with regret. Unexpectedly, she used the throwing star to cut his chains. She even removed her EMP disc off his cybernetic arm. She whispers to him...

"Run."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Roy.

Green Arrow showed up. Judging by the throwing star in Black Siren's hand and Roy's chains on the ground, he can only come up with one conclusion. Black Siren is letting Roy go. But why?

"Merry Christmas, Ollie," Black Siren.

Black Siren sees a pile of large steel pipes stacked and uses her sonic cry to topple them over, forcing Green Arrow to take cover. Lit lamps were also destroyed, creating smoke that gave Black Siren the opportunity to escape undetected.

Green Arrow jumps over the pipes and approaches Roy. Black Siren, however, was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you alright?" asked Green Arrow.

"This isn't exactly how I planned to spend Christmas," said Roy. "But yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Speedy, Black Canary, Wild Dog, and Mr. Terrific showed up as well.

"Roy!" Speedy cried happily

Speedy quickly (pun intended) gives Roy a hug. Roy hugged her back. Speedy could not be any happier than to have Roy back in her arms. Christmas miracle, she thought.

"Is that my suit?" asked Roy. "You look nice."

"Well, get used to it. If you keep getting kidnapped, you're gonna be seeing me a lot more in this," said Speedy.

* * *

Team Arrow returned to the Arrow Cave with the rescued Roy. Felicity was really happy to see that everyone is back and back safe and sound. Makes up for having to spend Christmas Eve in a trash can.

"Hey, Roy," Felicity greeted. "How're you feeling?"

"Like I'm gonna be hibernating for the rest of the year," said Roy.

"Any sign of Cayden James or Black Siren?" asked Oliver.

"Nadda. They're completely off the grid," Felicity answered negatively.

"Well, we got Arsenal back," Curtis said positively. "That was the objective, right?"

Oliver turns and faces the newbies, looking at them with that look on his face that says he's about to scold them like a parent.

"Curtis, you and Rene were supposed to be backup," Oliver reminded. "Where'd you go?"

"Looking for your sister's boyfriend," Rene answered. Awkwardly, he adds, "And from what I can tell, we did."

"Moving off of your position, was that your call or Curtis'?" asked Oliver.

Curtis answered. "Look, I was right there beside..."

"It was my call," said Rene. "And it turned out to be the right one."

"You got lucky, Rene. It doesn't make it the right call," said Oliver.

"Look, man, I know you're pissed and I don't care," Rene said with a tone that really says he doesn't care. "You left us blind out there and I wasn't gonna let Harper die just because you didn't trust us enough to go off leash and look for him."

"When we're on the field, there's a clear chain of command. Pure and simple," Oliver said, stone cold seriously.

"I've been the same guy tonight as I've always been since you brought me onto this team!" Rene argued.

"Yes, that's true. Sometimes, you go your own way," said Oliver. "And I've put up with it."

"That's right," Rene remarked. "So, why am I getting a lecture?"

"This isn't about you betraying my trust," said Oliver. "This is about all of you challenging my trust. Dinah, you met with Adrian in secret. Curtis, you ran off with Rene against my orders."

"Hey, what about your sister? She's the one who sold you out!" Rene shouted.

"Yes, Ollie, I did. If you have to distrust anyone, it's me, not them," said Thea, begging for her brother to stop throwing shade at the newbies.

"Okay, wait? What's going on? Thea sold out Oliver for what? What is it?" Roy asked, confused.

"You know what... I'm out," said Rene. "You spied on us behind our backs and now you treat me like a child. I don't have to put with this anymore." He walks away after saying, "It's been real, ya'll."

Rene leaves the cave.

"You know, I hate to say it, but Oliver's right," said Dinah. "On a team, we need to trust each other and believe in each other... I don't believe in you anymore."

"Dinah," Roy spoke.

"Don't," Dinah interrupted. "It's too late. I'm out, too."

Dinah walks away.

* * *

At a parking lot somewhere in the city, Dinah leaned back on her car as she waited for someone. That someone was Adrian Chase. He showed up in his Vigilante suit, minus the mask.

"You here to finally arrest me?" asked Adrian.

"If I did, I wouldn't have called you. You'd probably think it's a trap," said Dinah.

"True," Adrian agreed. "So, why are we meeting here?"

"I'm off Team Arrow," said Dinah. "Which means I'm a lone vigilante."

"And you're looking for a partner?" Adrian guessed.

"I'm looking for someone I can trust and someone who can trust me," Dinah continued. "You're a good man, Adrian, I can tell. Killing criminals and innocents is just a sad way to deal with grieving for your wife. Let me help you and I promise you that you'll feel a lot better."

"Even if I do agree to partner up, and I'm not saying I do, what's the catch?" asked Adrian.

"No killing," Dinah answered. "At least not until it's necessary. My definition of necessary."

"Well, I guess this is start of a wonderful partnership," Adrian agreed.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Rene recently won custody of his daughter back. And tonight was the first night when she moves back in with him. Rene takes Zoe back to his apartment with a special surprise on the dining table.

"Sunflowers! My favorite," Zoe said happily.

"Well, I wanted it to feel like home," said Rene. "Merry Christmas, baby."

"I'm not gonna have to leave again, am I?" Zoe asked worriedly.

"Hey, I won't let anyone split us up ever again. I promise," Rene promised.

Rene hugs his daughter. This has been a very grim day and he needed this moment with his daughter. He finally has her back in his life and he's never gonna let her go again.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back at the Arrow Cave, Oliver sat down with both hands on the sides of his head. He was getting an earful from Thea about how he treated the new recruits. Felicity and Roy just stood there and listened.

"If anyone had to be punished, it's me," said Thea. "You can't let what I did affect your ability to trust everyone."

"It's not easy to take back what's already been done, Thea, but it's possible," said Roy.

"I don't agree with Roy," said Felicity.

"I agree with Felicity. We need to move forward," said Oliver.

Curtis showed up.

"Hey, I just... I'm sorry for walking out earlier. I've also been thinking about a few things," said Curtis. He looks to Oliver with a glum expression on his face and says, "Oliver, you and Dinah were right. No trust, no team. You all spied on me, invaded my privacy. Whether you couldn't trust me or not, I don't think I can trust you."

"Curtis, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Felicity, fearing where this is going.

"I'm still part of Helix Dynamics, Felicity," said Curtis. Helix Dynamics is the name of the company that he and Felicity are planning to start together. "That's separate, but this..." He gestured to the cave. "I'm done."

Curtis leaves the cave.

"Like I said, we need to move forward," said Oliver.

"Ollie!" Thea scolded.

"Cayden James knew we sabotaged the amplifier," Oliver reminded. "We need to find out how."

Oliver leaves to get a good night sleep. Thea just crossed her arms and stared into space with an angry look on her face. Roy decided to leave her alone, despite having been informed of Thea's betrayal.

They were all unaware of the bug that Cayden used to spy on them.

* * *

After basking in the success of splitting up Team Arrow with Cayden and the rest of his criminal cabal, Laurel returned to her apartment. She goes to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror, reflecting on what she did tonight. She let Roy go. Why? That's what she's been asking herself all night. As far as Cayden knew, Green Arrow beat her to get Roy back. But that was a lie. She cut his chains and let him return to Team Arrow. Then she remembered the look on Oliver's face when he saw Roy's chains on the ground. He knows, she thought.

Laurel ends up screaming in anguish at the mirror, shattering it and many other things in the bathroom with her sonic cry. After the screaming stopped, Laurel fell to her knees and broke down in tears.

"What is wrong with me?" Laurel wondered.

 **Yeah, what is wrong with E-2 Laurel? This isn't like the show where she let Quentin go (since Quentin died on Lian Yu in this story). So, why did Laurel let Roy go?**

 **Oh, and as for making Thea the traitor, well, I just wanted to shake things up a bit. I know that maybe this should've prevented Curtis, Rene, and Dinah from leaving the team, but I needed that part to happen. So, the best thing I can do is make it that Thea's betrayal greatly impaired Oliver's ability to trust anyone.**


	35. A Cold Christmas

**Time to see how the Legends' Christmas ends up. It's a little different this time, because Stein is still alive but retired and there's no Earth-X Leonard Snart. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Aragorn II Elessar, lupo95gxd**

 ** _To lupo95gxd_: Thanks for pointing out the mistake. Fixed it.**

 ** _To Aragon II Elessar_: Yeah, well, I had a different complaint about the Arrow Season 6 mid-season finale. It was boring (Olicity and all), the Rene-being-the-traitor thing was disappointing, and Oliver's lack of trust in the newbies was unbelievable unbearable to witness.**

 **"A person's heart and feelings are very different than stakes." - Bird Lady, Home Alone 2: Lost in New York**

Nora Darhk is at the Sumner Asylum, looking at a picture on her tablet. It was her father's dead body, kept inside a cryogenic chamber to keep it from deteriorating. This is part of the deal she made with this mysterious second master. If she does whatever this person says and sees their plans to fruition, then Nora will get her father back. That's all she wants. She was devastated when she heard that the Green Arrow killed him. But she has a chance.

She then saw her 14-year-old self on a wheelchair, being carried back to her room. Sumner Asylum was no paradise for her in her younger days. It serves as a reminder of who she is now.

Her trip down memory lane was interrupted when this mysterious second master called through her comm-link.

 _"Having fun visiting yourself?"_

"What do you want now?" asked Nora. "You told me to keep an eye on Snart. He's still doing a lot of robbing with his gang of Rogues, and making constant phone calls with one of our friends. He hasn't used his Time Stone since the musical hullabaloo."

 _"I don't like how cozy Snart has become with Ms. Lance. His loyalty to our cause requires testing again."_

"What do you want me to do?" asked Nora.

 _"Get back to Kuasa and keep an eye on the Legends. Until we find the right time to strike, we have to keep them from fixing anachronisms."_

"How is freeing Mallus from his prison going to help you?" asked Nora. "He'll burn you into a crisp."

 _"Let him try."_

"You are awfully overconfident," said Nora.

 _"I know the stakes in my vendetta, Ms. Darhk. I suggest you start knowing it yourself. Your father's life depends on it."_

Nora hangs up and leaves the asylum. She was getting tired of the constant threats. If her second master wants Leonard Snart's loyalties kept in check, they should just confront him about. So, that's what she does. Traveling one millisecond into the future, she shows up in Central City to talk to Captain Cold himself. He was currently in the Rogues' warehouse calling that "friend" Nora mentioned. Leonard's conversation with this "friend" sounded flirty, which is odd considering Leonard has a seemingly romantic connection with Sara Lance. And whoever he is talking to, it's definitely not Sara Lance. Oh no.

"I'm not sure if that's for the best, milady," said Leonard. "But if you wish, I can swing by as soon as I finish my next task for our mutual friend."

"Snart!" Nora called.

"I have to go," Leonard said over the phone. He ended the call.

"We need to talk," said Nora.

"About what?" asked Leonard.

"About White Canary," said Nora. "Your connection with her is making our mutual friend question your loyalties."

"Since when have I ever questioned our cause, Nora?" Leonard replied.

"You haven't... yet... but if you keep up with this, I'm gonna do something about this," Nora threatened.

"If you lay a hand on Sara again," Leonard said threateningly, remembering when Nora almost killed Sara. "Then maybe I would reconsider my loyalties."

Nora gives Leonard one more threatening glare before disappearing via Time Stone.

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

Christmas time on the Waverider. Decorating the Waverider is always fun. Too bad Martin Stein couldn't be here, though. But it was best for the Legends to leave him alone with his family for the holidays. They needed to respect his retirement wishes. Besides, they promised they'd visit him. Right now, it's just them in a floating tin can riding through an endless void of temporal colors.

"Never thought I'd ever see the brighter side of Christmas besides unending A.R.G.U.S. patrols on the streets," said Zari.

"Well, you're with the Legends now. We do our best to make the most of the most special day of the year," said Ray. "Just wait until we get to Christmas karaoke."

"Oh, hell no," said Zari.

"Take it from me, Zari. You'll feel a lot better, or worse, trying something new," said Amaya.

"Hey, where's the boss?" asked Mick. "She promised to take over my shift."

"Probably in her room staring at that pinky ring, dreaming about Snart," said Jax. "Seriously, I still can't believe they're even a thing."

"You know, we should try to help Snart," said Ray. "For Sara's sake. She really seems to feel more than just a crush on him."

"Not even Mick could remind him of who he is. How would we fare any better?" Jax questioned.

"There's no harm in trying, as the saying goes," Ray said positively.

"Seriously, Ray... the Christmas spirit's really getting to you. And honestly, it's not really a bad thing," Zari admitted.

"Looks like somebody is finally getting the meaning of Christmas," Nate said happily.

"That's it! I'm getting the boss," Mick said, annoyed and impatient.

" _I wouldn't do that, Mr. Rory. Captain Lance specifically asked of me to make sure none of you intrude her quarters,_ " said Gideon. " _And she also told me to inform that she would personally feed all of you your eyeballs if you attempt to break in._ "

"Is she ever gonna stop using that threat?" Jax responded.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Inside Sara's quarters, she was having a secret chat with Leonard. They both found a way to create trans-dimensional communication devices so they can send each other messages (much like texting). It's almost Christmas and Sara really wanted to see him again. Even though she knew she was acting like a demanding girlfriend, she misses him.

Sara: _Just one small party with the team, please. That's all I'm asking._

Leonard: _Well, I suppose I have time for that._

Sara: _You can have all the time on the Waverider. Lisa won't even know you were gone._

Leonard: _Just wondering if one party is all you want._

Sara: _Hey, what do you take me for? I don't drag every man or woman I'm into in bed after five minutes._

Leonard: _Good. 'Cause I was suggesting something simpler._

Sara: _Well, then come on board and we'll work something out 3_

Leonard: _I'll contact you when I'm ready ;)_

Sara smiled. It feels like high school, she thought. She and Leonard were using emoticons after all. She just hugged the tablet and daydreamed about what she and Leonard would do when he agrees to come on board. She won't leave her quarters until he contacts her.

Suddenly, a time portal opens and coming out of that portal is Leonard Snart, holding what appears to be a time courier.

"Hello, Sara," Leonard greeted.

Sara immediately wraps her arms around him, feeling so happy to see him. Leonard gently rubbed her hair as he hugged her back.

"Wait, were you just waiting for me to call you before coming here?" Sara guessed.

Leonard answered with smirk.

Sara felt a little annoyed. "You son of a..."

"Language, Sara," Leonard scolded.

"Iceman. I was gonna say iceman," said Sara.

"Well, no need for hostilities. The iceman cometh," said Leonard.

"That's a horrible ice pun," said Sara. "But not the way you say it."

"I see you kept my little gift," said Leonard.

Sara looks at the silver ring she still wore around her pinky. She never took it off. She wore it with her at all times. In her sleep. Out on the field. Every single second of every day. It just shows how much she values it and her connection with Leonard Snart.

"Why, you want it back?" asked Sara.

"Keep it," said Leonard. "It looks better on you anyways."

"I hope you have your face ready because Mick is gonna be punching it when he sees it," said Sara. "He's not exactly happy with you giving me your ring. You valuing our... connection... over your partnership with him, he's ticked."

"Well, don't blame me. Blame my brain. Of all the people I had to remember, it's you," said Leonard.

Unexpectedly, the ship shook. Time Quake. Which can only mean one thing. Anachronism.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The Legends on the bridge gathered in the captain's office to discuss the Time Quake that almost made them lose their balance (except for Mick, who actually fell down when the quake began).

"The anachronism caused a disturbance in the Temporal Zone which created a Time Quake," Nate explained. "And this is where Marty would've said _fascinating_."

The Legends nodded. Martin would definitely have said that if he was here. But he's not. He's with his family in 2018. As much as they miss him, they knew they had to keep going without him.

Then Sara arrived with their unexpected guest. Everyone stopped and stared at the crook from Central City.

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Mick asked, not at all happy about this.

"Is it wrong to visit some old friends for Christmas?" Leonard replied.

"You don't even remember us," said Jax.

"No, but I remember your captain," said Leonard.

Sara and Leonard exchanged flirty smiles, much to the team's disgust or delight. Mick just opened another bottle of beer and drank it.

"Is he gonna be going on the next mission with us?" asked Ray.

"He just abandoned after the Music Meister mission," Jax reminded.

"Well, call it a Christmas gift. A chance to engage in time travel shenanigans with yours truly again, just to see if I really belong here," said Leonard.

"Now that that's settled, Gideon, the anachronism please," Sara ordered.

The Anachronism is a Level 12, coming from Vinland, 1000 A.D.

* * *

 _An hour later..._

In Vinland, Leif Erikson and his Vikings were supposed to leave "America" but something was keeping them there. A Blue God, as said by Leif's sister Freydis, is ordering the Vikings to conquer America. If the anachronism isn't fixed, America becomes New Valhalla. At first, the Legends though the anachronism was a young Martin Stein, captured by the vikings. After saving him, he told them what the anachronism is.

Beebo. Cuddle Me Beebo. A toy that was supposed to be a gift for little Lily Stein.

Sara, Nate, and Zari discuss the issue with Young Martin in the med bay on the Waverider. Martin hasn't changed or bathed in a week, so he had to be examined.

"Okay, wait, so the Vikings think Beebo is a God. Beebo, as in..." Doing her best Beebo impression, Sara says, "Wah-wah! Beebo love you!"

"As preposterous as it sounds, that obnoxious toy is the only reason I survived," said Young Martin. "The Vikings who found me in the woods were about to kill me when Beebo spoke. It was like a spell was cast over the barbarians."

Jax arrives with a cup of tea for Young Martin.

"Here. This should warm you up," said Jax.

"Earl Grey?" Young Martin hoped.

"With a little bit of Brandy," said Jax.

"My favorite. Thank you, Jefferson," said Young Martin.

"It does make sense. Norse mythologies are filled with creatures like Beebo. Trolls, gnomes, tumptens," Nate explained.

"Okay, sure, but thinking he's a god who wants them to conquer the new world?" Zari questioned. Despite everything she has seen, a toy being a god is the one thing that keeps her from suspending her disbelief.

Young Martin told the Legends that Leif's sister, Freydis, interpreted Beebo's words in her own way. She's the one who wants to conquer what would be New Valhalla if the anachronism is not corrected. So, that means the Legends have to go back and get Beebo. First things first, the Legends have to get Young Martin cleaned up since, as mentioned before, he hasn't bathed in a week. On their way to the bathroom, they run into the other Legends, who don't know about Young Martin yet.

"Marty, hey," Ray greeted, happy to see his friend, even if it's the younger version. "It's so good to see you."

Young Martin shakes hands with Ray and says the same.

"One question. Where's me?" Young Martin asked curiously.

"He's retired," Amaya answered.

"And with your family for the holidays," Zari added.

"Ah, I almost forgot. Happy Hanukkah," Young Martin greeted.

Young Martin proceeds to the bathroom while Mick continues to drink beer. Leonard pats him on the shoulder as he walks away. Suddenly, Mick spits out his beer.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with this beer?" Mick wondered.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Sara, Leonard, Nate, and Ray discuss strategy in the Captain's Office. The Vikings are going to be celebrating Yuletide (which will later be called Christmas) with a feast, which is when the Legends plan to steal Beebo. Ray suggested dressing up as Norse gods, but the others were against it. Then the Legends received a transmission from Ava Sharpe.

Ray and Nate brace themselves because this is going to be the first time Sara has talked to Ava in a long time, and they know why she's going to be even angrier to see the Time Bureau agent's face. Ava's face shows up on the monitor, and Sara is definitely not happy. Ray and Nate leave the room. Leonard just stepped aside.

"Agent Sharpe, it's been a while, thankfully," Sara said with a fake sweet tone, hiding her anger.

"Captain Lance," Ava greeted with the same contempt.

"Let me guess. You saw the Level 12 anachronism and calling to lecture me on everything we're doing wrong," Sara guessed, still speaking with contempt in her tone.

"Affirmative," Ava replied. Seeing the other person in the room, she says, "Mr. Snart. I just received a report that an agent's time courier was stolen by a thief in a blue coat. I assume that was you?"

"Well, since the Legends confiscated my Time Stone, I needed another way to visit," said Leonard. "I'm not apologizing."

"And we have things under control here, Agent Sharpe," said Sara.

"I hope so, because the Legends fixing a Level 12 under normal circumstances will be a Beebo Day miracle," said Ava.

Sara and Leonard were confused. As it turns out, if the Legends don't fix the anachronism, Christmas will be forever known as Beebo Day, named after the "Blue God" himself. Ava realizes that this was the case, as Beebo Day never sounded right.

"I wouldn't normally offer this, but if the Legends would require the Bureau's assistance, we would be happy to send backup," said Ava.

"Oh, you don't get to suddenly act nice," Sara said contemptuously. "If I recall, while I was in a coma because of Nora Darhk, you and your Time Bureau morons arrested Rip. If I asked you to come here, it would only be so I can break that pretty nose of yours."

"Pretty?" Leonard questioned.

"But yours is prettier," Sara said to the crook.

"Agent Sharpe, I understand that you and Captain Lance here have quite the grudge," said Leonard. "If you could send yourself and only yourself to aid us in our mission, it would be much appreciated."

"No," Sara disapproved.

"Even if it means helping good old Rip be released?" Leonard added.

Sara sighs and says, "Fine."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Ava comes on board the ship and Leonard decides to leave her and Sara alone to talk. Leonard decided to go see a certain someone in the galley. The certain someone threw a bottle of beer down to the floor in anger.

"Gideon! The beer tastes like sewage water!" Mick complained.

" _Was that a question, Mr. Rory?_ " Gideon asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Don't get smart with me, lady," Mick grunted.

"I adjust the fabrications. The Waverider is now a dry ship. No alcohol allowed," said Leonard.

"You son of a..." Mick insulted.

"I couldn't help but notice the unusual intake you consume, and I'm assuming that my presence is the cause for that," said Leonard.

"So you mess up my beer just to get me to talk about my feelings?" Mick asked angrily.

"I'm not here just to see Sara. I'm here to get to know everyone, including you," said Leonard. "And I wanted us to talk without one of us being under the influence of this foul stuff. Helps keep things honest in the right way."

"Well, forget it. You don't remember a damn thing about me," said Mick.

* * *

The Legends dress up as Vikings and infiltrate the Yuletide feast. A simple offer of mead was enough for the Vikings to welcome them. The idea of fraternizing with the locals did not sit well with Ava, not to mention she hated the outfit. Mick tried to drink some of the mead, but Leonard wouldn't let him, only because he still wants them to talk in a civilized way. When Mick refused again, Leonard sits with Sara as she engages in a drinking contest with two Vikings.

Sara won easily.

"By Odin's beard, you bested us," the bald Viking said with awe. "Beautiful and she can hold her mead. Tell us. Which one of these clansmen is your husband. I will kill him."

"Oh, no, I'm not married," said Sara.

"Wonderful!" The bald viking exclaimed.

"Be careful, boys. She's not an easy score," said Leonard.

"Is that what I am to you? A score?" Sara questioned.

"Pardon for the disrespectful term, but I think you know what I mean," Leonard said flirtatiously.

Sara just smiled.

The viking next to the bald one said, "No husband, yet she looks at the other man with lust."

"Well, it takes someone special to really get her attention," said Leonard.

"And she wears a ring on her finger," said the second viking, noticing the pinky ring.

"That would be mine, gentlemen," said Leonard.

"If this man is not your husband, why do you wear this ring?" The bald viking asked the blonde captain.

Before Sara can say anything, Freydis shows up with two Vikings holding Mick as prisoner. She says that he has been stealing mead from the Blue Good (a.k.a. Beebo). Now, Beebo must render judgment. Beebo is brought forward and Freydis rubs his belly to make him speak.

Beebo giggles and says, "Beebo hungry!"

"Our god demands justice," Freydis interpreted. "To the pyre!"

Nate and Amaya are tasked with stealing Beebo while the rest save Mick from being burned alive. As the Vikings prepare to throw Mick into the pyre, Leonard quickly pulls out his Cold Gun and discreetly turns off the flames. Ava, playing along, tried to convince the Vikings that the extinguishing of the flames is a sign of mercy from Beebo. Unfortunately, Nate and Amaya show up. The reason that is unfortunate is because Amaya has Beebo and the toy spoke.

"I lo-lo-love you!" Beebo said.

"I accidentally squeezed him," Amaya said.

"He's so damn huggable," Nate cursed.

Freydis orders the Vikings to fight the Legends to reclaim Beebo. Sara fights Freydis while the others fight the other Vikings. Amaya channels the spirit of the bear and tosses Beebo to Nate. Nate weaves through the battlefield all the while squeezing Beebo, causing the toy to keep speaking.

"Beebo likes to play!"

"Wee!"

"Hoohoohoohoohoohoohoo!"

When Nate was blocked by a bunch of Vikings with shields, he tosses Beebo high to Ray. But then Mick burns Beebo with his Heat Gun, as if he wanted vengeance for it sentencing him to death. Leif concludes that Beebo is a false god with false promises and orders his men to return to their lands, much to Freydis' dismay. Just when it looked like it was over, Ava all of a sudden says, "The Legends save Freya Day."

Out of nowhere, flames burst into the scene and coming out of the flames is Nora Darhk, dressed like a Greek goddess.

"I am Freya, the goddess of fire," said Nora. "I have been sent by Odin himself to lead you to battle. Together, we shall conquer the new world."

The Vikings bow before "Freya," except for Leif, who seemed suspicious. Upon his sister's instruction, he bowed down. The Legends retreat, having remembered how dangerous Nora Darhk is.

* * *

Back on the Waverider, the Time Quakes are getting worse and worse. Desperate, Leonard suggests that they call the rest of the Time Bureau. Sara reluctantly agreed. While Ava talked to Director Bennett, Mick went to look for hidden booze on the ship, still craving a drink. Leonard finds him in the library, rummaging through every single book and table to find a flask or a bottle or something filled with booze.

"Hello, friend," Leonard greeted. "Looking for booze?"

"I'm not your friend. Not anymore," Mick growled.

"You always died back there, and your first instinct is to endanger your health with alcohol?" Leonard questioned. "You know, I'm still up for that heart-to-heart if you're interested. Maybe that could be a worthwhile substitute for..."

Mick growls in front of Leonard's face, silencing him. Mick returned to looking for booze.

"All I asked for is one talk between old friends. I know it must be hard for you to look at me when you are aware that I do not remember you," said Leonard. "I just want to remember, Mick. Isn't that what all amnesiac's want? And if you truly are an old friend, then I would love to get to know you. But all I see in front of me is a crude, alcoholic oafish waste of space."

"I'm a disappointment?!" Mick shouted. "Well, the Leonard Snart I knew was different than the one in front of me, who didn't say _boo_ about my drinking because he knew I could get the job done! I get it, you don't remember. But out of all the people in your life that could've jogged that memory of yours, it's Blondie, not your best friend, who is... was... me!"

"So, this is about jealousy?" Leonard guessed. "It's okay to admit that you miss me and wish you could be the hammer that knocks some sense into me. I can't tell why Sara is the key to my memory restoration, but you shouldn't take it so personally."

"I wish you never came back from the dead," Mick growled.

"If that's how you feel, then I'll leave as soon as we're finished here," said Leonard.

"Good," Mick said.

"Good," Leonard agreed.

"Good!" Mick yelled.

"Good!" Leonard shouted.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Unfortunately for the Legends, Director Bennett refuses to send backup to fight Nora Darhk. Sara changes out of her Viking outfit and back to regular clothing just in time to receive the bad news. What puzzles her is that Nora Darhk is messing with time and Bennett refuses to do anything about it. Ava made a confession.

Rip's tribunal ended in disaster. His ravings about Mallus was not taken seriously and he was sentenced to prison, which only made Sara throw more shade at Ava. Nora has killed many of the Time Bureau's agents in their pursuit of her, prompting Director Bennett to end the hunt for Nora for the sake of his remaining agents.

"So, you think that it's okay to risk our lives for your mission?" Sara criticized. "We're not expendable, Ava. Rip Hunter formed this team and turned us into a team. We look after one another. We don't let anyone determine our actions, least of all you."

"I get that you're bitter about me arresting Rip, but this is bigger than both of us," said Sara.

Sara sighs and turns away from Ava. She was really regretting even letting her help. She only did it because of Leonard, and she would do anything for him.

"Gary's had us track Snart's location for the past couple months," Ava mentioned. "Is he really that special to you?"

"He just doesn't remember how much," Sara muttered.

"But your team informed me that he was remembering," said Ava. "If he remembered being a Legend, why does he still remain distant from you?"

"He only remembers bits and pieces, none of which are enough to convince him that his life as a Legend was worth more than his life as a crook," said Sara. "He just needs the right memory to see it."

"And what memory would that be?" asked Ava.

"He... he... he wanted a life with me," said Sara. "He said so himself. But not enough moments with

"Why don't you just tell him?" asked Ava.

"I want him to remember on his own," said Sara. "I don't want to force him to come to me. I want him to choose. Oh, why the hell am I talking about this with you?"

"I'm guessing you needed to let it out," said Ava. "I guess your frustration isn't completely towards me. Part of it is directed towards Snart."

"Just so we're clear, most of my frustration is because of you," said Sara.

* * *

Ava returns to the Time Bureau. Jax came back after dropping Young Martin off in 1992 to be with family, without Beeob unfortunately. Now, the Legends have to come up with a plan to stop Nora and fix history. So, they brainstorm and picture what would happen.

Plan A: Sara goes alone. Result: Nora burns Sara to ash.

Plan B: The Legends back up Sara. Result: Sara kills Nora with an arrow, but the Vikings outnumber them.

The Legends go with Plan B and it goes exactly as they pictured. White Canary is taken to "Freya" for execution. The Vikings who brought White Canary to Nora are actually the Legends in disguise. Zari, using her Air Totem, attacks Nora with a bunch of hot air, which did basically nothing but fan her hair. Citizen Steel turns to steel to keep Nora from just breaking his neck with a flick of her wrist. White Canary steals a crossbow and fires, but Nora catches the arrow before it hit her throat.

Freydis sees "Freya" being attacked and ordered the Vikings to attack the Legends. They were stopped, unexpectedly, by the Blue God himself, Beebo. He was flying.

"Halt! It is I, Beebo, risen from the grave," said Beebo.

"Thank Christ himself," said Leif.

As it turned out, Beebo was being controlled by a shrunken Ray Palmer in his Atom suit. Using voice technology, any word he says will come out of Beebo's mouth in the sound of Beebo's voice.

"Yes, Jesus is the one true God, which doesn't mean science and evolution aren't real," said Beebo. Those words came from Atom's nerdy side. "Anyway, you need to return to Greenland, which will soon be melting thanks to global warming, which is also real."

Nora, after magically moving Zari and White Canary out of her way, emerges from her tent to destroy Beebo. Heat Wave stops her by firing his Heat Gun at her. Nora uses her magic to keep the heat beam at bay.

"Like a little fire?" Heat Wave taunted.

"How about a little ice," Captain Cold added.

Captain Cold fires his Cold Gun, but Nora uses her other hand to keep the ice beam at bay. Seeing the two beams close together, Captain Cold and Heat Wave exchanged looks, having the same idea. They cross their beams together, creating an explosion that almost knocks out Nora.

"They injure the goddess!" Freydis bellowed.

The Vikings attack the Legends to defend Freya. The Legends once again engage the Vikings in battle. Heat Wave used his fists. Captain Cold used his own Cold Gun as a sword. Jax uses a sword and impales one Viking to protect himself. Zari and White Canary come out of Nora's tent to join the fight. Zari easily knocks down some Vikings with a few air blasts. White Canary kicks Viking butt, literally, and many times.

Recovering from the pain and daze caused by the explosion from the cold and heat beam, Nora prepares to retreat. She takes out his her Time Stone and uses it.

"Not this time," White Canary said, vowing to end it here right now.

White Canary puts her hand on Nora just as she vanished.

Unfortunately for White Canary, this action places her in a mysterious realm filled with darkness. Nothing but sand, leafless trees, and a rift that can only be her way back to the Legends. Before she could do anything, a menacing voice echoed, calling out her name.

"Sara Lance."

"Who's there? Who are you? What is this place?" White Canary asked.

"I am Mallus!" The voice said. "Soon, I will be free and your world will know unendurable pain."

Before White Canary can lay eyes on the demon himself, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her through the rift. That hand belonged to Captain Cold.

"Are you okay?" asked Captain Cold.

White Canary responds by wrapping her arms around Captain Cold and kissing him on the lips. Captain Cold didn't question her and kissed her back. The rest of the Legends smiled, except for Heat Wave.

* * *

The timeline has been restored. Sara is okay. Ava has been informed of Sara's meeting with Mallus, who is now willing to break the rules just to save time, since it's what Rip Hunter would do. It truly is a Christmas miracle.

Jax returned to 1992 to visit the Stein family. He knocks on the door and little Lily answers.

"Hey, Lily," Jax greeted. "A little birdie told me you wanted... one of these guys."

Jax held up a Beebo doll, which laughed upon being squeezed. It was the Beebo doll that Ray used to fool the Vikings.

"Beebo, I love him!" Lily said excitedly as she hugged Beebo.

Young Martin and Young Clarissa see that Lily has finally been given the toy she wanted for Christmas. She was so happy.

"Clarissa, you remember Jefferson?" Martin asked.

Indeed she did. She remembered meeting Jax at the nuclear peace summit in 1987 while her husband was busy getting stabbed by Damien Darhk.

"You haven't aged a day," said Clarissa.

"Neither have you," Jax replied humorously.

"Can I get you some Earl Grey?" Clarissa offered.

"Yeah, sure," Jax accepted.

While Clarissa prepares tea, Young Martin takes Jax to the living room so they can talk. Jax takes a look around and sees that the house is just as beautifully decorated for Christmas as any house in the world.

"When you dropped me off earlier, I couldn't help but notice the sorrow in your face," said Young Martin. "I take it my retirement has taken an emotional toll on you."

"I just miss you, man. Him... you... you get the point," said Jax.

"Then why did you let me go?" asked Young Martin.

"You're better off not knowing until the day comes," said Jax. "But I'm trying to move past it. I respected your wishes, and right now I just want to continue being a Legend."

"And I take it your first mission without me was a success?" asked Young Martin.

"I fought a Viking. With a sword. And I won," Jax bragged.

"I guess it seems you can learn to manage without Firestorm," said Young Martin. "I'm proud to hear that, otherwise I would've probably attempted to convince you to talk me out of retirement."

"Hey, you deserve to live out the rest of your life with your family," said Jax. "Me, well, I guess it's just a new part in my journey."

"Moving to a new chapter in our lives is never easy, Jefferson," said Young Martin. "But the best we can do is make do with what we have."

"I still have my friends... my family," said Jax.

"And that should be enough for you," said Young Martin.

"Well, so long, Grey," said Jax.

Jax and Young Martin shake hands and say goodbye.

* * *

Leonard Snart was done. He was just about ready to leave. The timeline is secure and he got to share another kiss with his beloved Sara. Beloved. It was weird for that word to cross his mind. Of course, he couldn't leave without saying goodbye. He couldn't find Sara in the bridge, the library, or her quarters. The last place he looked was at the lab. The lights were closed. Then they suddenly opened. The lab was decorated for Christmas and all the Legends were there to party.

"You didn't think we were gonna let you sneak out without a party, did you?" Sara said.

"Yeah, you can't celebrate the holidays without the whole family," said Ray. "Happy Yuletide!"

The Legends sit down and eat. Mick opened his bottle of bear, but prepared himself for the horrible taste. He drank it anyway and, to his surprise, it didn't taste like sewage water.

"As you can taste, I reprogrammed Gideon," said Leonard. "I'm sorry, Mick. It wasn't fair for me to make such demands for us to talk. I'm pretty sure the old me wouldn't have done that."

"Yeah, he wouldn't have," said Mick.

"But we do make a pretty good team, don't we?" Leonard said.

"Feels like old times," said Mick.

Leonard raises his bottle and says, "To the times we lost and the times we gained."

Leonard and Mick clink their bottles together and drink.

Everyone started tapping their glasses/bottles with their spoons, calling for Leonard's attention.

"Speech!"

"Speech!"

"Speech!"

"Speech!"

"Speech!"

"Speech!"

Leonard stands up to deliver his farewell speech. He was silent for a few seconds as he listened to his heart for the right words. He always speaks his mind. Rehearsal was never his thing.

"I don't remember much about being a Legend," said Leonard. "But based on our brief journey together, I can partially see why I was a part of this team. Sure, the Legends are made up of third-rate superheroes, one-dimensional criminals, people who are destined to constantly make a mess wherever they go. No offense."

"None taken. It's true," said Sara, understanding where the insults are coming from.

Leonard continued. "Regardless of the dysfunction surrounding this team, beneath all of the infighting and personal issues between teammates, all I see is a family that stands by each other no matter what. I don't know if this is where I really belong, but if I ever decide to make a career change, I'll be sure to give you a call."

Everyone stands up and raises a glass.

"Cheers!"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

The Waverider returns to 2017, parking somewhere just outside Central City. Sara walks off the ship with Leonard to say goodbye. Leonard takes the time to breath the fresh air of Central City, as it was indeed a pleasant scent. One of the reasons he loves this town.

"You sure I can't convince you to stay?" Sara asked, practically begging.

"Sara, my mind is still incomplete," said Leonard. "Until I'm whole again..."

"I know. You can't make a final decision until you have all the pieces," said Sara.

"Every single one, no matter how large or tiny," said Leonard.

"From mountain-sized pieces to the atom-sized ones," Sara continued jokingly.

"Be glad Raymond didn't hear that," said Leonard.

"Pretty sure he'd laugh," said Sara.

"Take care of yourself, Sara," said Leonard.

"I'll try," said Sara. "And thank you."

"For what?" asked Leonard.

"For saving me from Mallus," Sara answered. "When I was in that realm, I felt an absence of warmth and love, and then there was just a void. A void that Mallus wanted to fill. You literally pulled me out of the darkness, and I can't ever repay you."

"You don't have to," said Leonard.

"That doesn't sound like you," said Sara.

"Maybe, but with you, I'm someone else," said Leonard.

Sara smiled as she leaned in for another kiss. What's a goodbye between two "lovers" without a kiss? This was starting to feel more normal between the two of them, even if Leonard doesn't remember everything. It just felt so... right.

"Merry Christmas, Leonard," said Sara.

"Merry Christmas, Sara," said Leonard.

Sara returns to the ship. Leonard watches as the Waverider flies away and disappears into the Temporal Zone.

The smile on Leonard's face disappears. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a comm-link device. He puts it on his ear and turns it on, contacting his special friend.

 _"Is the deed done?"_

"The bug has been planted. Visually and digitally undetectable, even to Gideon," said Leonard. "Just like with the Time Bureau, we can monitor the Legends' activities from the inside."

 _"To think, I almost doubted your loyalty."_

"You're offering me an entire city and more. I can't pass that up," said Leonard.

 _"What more can you ask for?"_

"None," Leonard lied. "So what next?"

 _"Enjoy the holidays, Snart. You earned it."_

* * *

In the Waverider's cargo bay, Sara was already beginning to miss Leonard. He was right here, on the ship, not as a prisoner but as an ally. Yet, he still chooses the life of a crook over the life of a Legend. Maybe she's being impatient, but she wanted nothing more than to have him as Legend again... maybe more. Just as she walks back to the bridge, she hears the sound of a lighter being opened and lit up. She turns her head to the left to see someone sitting in the shadows.

John Constantine.

"It's been a long time, luv," said Constantine.

"John?" Sara was confused and surprised.

"Now, let's see. The last time we met, I saved your soul," Constantine reminded. "Now, there's something you can do for me."

"Look, I'd love to help you, but your timing is terrible," said Sara.

"This won't take long," Constantine assured. "You see, there's a demon out there. It's possessing a little girl. And that demon... he knows your name."

 **And now John Constantine is on board.**

 **I suppose the changes I made here are just a bunch of replaced roles. Earth-1 Snart filled Earth-X Leo Snart's role, but also his love story with Sara continues. And Snart also filled the goodbye spot that was meant for Jax in the show. But Jax is not leaving. He's still a part of the Legends. I want to explore Jax as a non-powered superhero.**


	36. One Shall Rise, One Shall Fall

**Supergirl vs. Reign, Round 1. I could just skip to the big fight, but let's slow down for a while. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **"Seeing is believing, but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we can't see." - The Conductor, The Polar Express**

In the Fortress of Sanctuary, the Kryptonian experiment known as Reign just sat in the center of her lair and meditated. She reflected on the two goals she has in mind right now. She had a purpose to serve as Reign, but this mysterious person who found her weeks ago sought her for another purpose. To the surprise of the holographic A.I. that was programmed to guide her, she accepted this second purpose.

"What do you have to gain from this alliance with this human, Reign?" asked the holographic A.I.

"I wouldn't exactly this human a human," said Reign. "Unusual. Powerful. Cunning."

"But that doesn't answer the question," said the holographic A.I. "Why?"

"Because now there is another world full of sin to judge," said Reign. "But first, I must be done with this world."

"Your primary task is too important to be set aside for some foolish quest," said the holographic A.I.

"Do not worry. I still seek to accomplish my primary objective," said Reign.

Reign's comm-link started beeping, which means her mysterious friend is calling. Reign walks away from the holographic A.I. to speak with this mysterious caller in private.

 _"Who am I talking to? Samantha Arias? Or someone else?"_

"Your humor does not amuse me," said Reign. "Why are you contacting me now?"

 _"Too busy or something?"_

"I'm at my fortress, learning," said Reign. "I thought my mission was not to begin until the holiday the humans call Christmas."

 _"True, but I'd like you come to my Earth for a little test."_

"You doubt my commitment?" Reign questioned.

 _"You'd be surprised at the potential shifting of loyalties within of our little group."_

"I am a being designed to punish the sinful, not an experiment to be tested on... or be tested," Reign warned.

 _"I have no intention of testing you. I only wish to see what you're capable of. All we've done in our meeting is discuss agendas. It's time we truly become acquainted with each other."_

"I'm waiting," said Reign.

A few seconds later, a breach to another Earth opened. Reign walks in.

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

At the D.E.O., it was time for Mon-El and his wife Imra to explain why they are here in the past. Supergirl, Alex, J'onn, and Winn were present for the explanation. Their curiosity has been killing them for weeks, so it was time for Mon-El and Imra to satisfy their curiosities. Supergirl tried to keep her personal feelings for Mon-El aside to listen to what's really important. It was awkward enough that she and Mon-El are in the same room with Imra.

"Strange as it may sound, the 31st Century isn't actually that different from today," said Mon-El.

"What, do they have better smartphones?" asked Winn.

"What's a phone?" asked Imra, confused.

"What's a phooooone?" Winn mimicked humorously. "The future's awesome."

"Well, technology has developed beyond imaginable," said Mon-El. "But at the end of the day, it's still in service of communicating with each other, entertaining each other, and also... killing each other. In this day or a thousand years, conflict is constant. But so is strength."

"And that's where we come in," said Imra.

"So, what, you're like an army? Soldiers?" asked Alex.

"The government were overwhelmed by violence and chaos, so Mon-El organized us," said Imra. "We banded together to help Earth's leaders keep the peace, at home and in the stars. We call ourselves, The Legion. And we exist because of _you_."

By you, Imra meant Supergirl.

"Because of me?" Supergirl asked, surprised.

Imra nodded.

"You inspired me," said Mon-El. "So, when I formed the Legion, I chose you as an example of what we could be."

"When I learned about your life and work, your compassionate fight for justice, and your devotion to helping others, everything just crystallized. Your example gave my life purpose. I can't express how much it means for me to meet you in person."

"Uh, well, I'm glad to impress," said Supergirl.

"So, a Legion of Superheroes, huh?" Winn said, wowed.

"Sounds formidable," said J'onn.

"Not nearly enough," Mon-El said sadly. "The future has, um, some bad things happening."

"The darkness is spreading," said Imra.

"What do you mean?" asked Supergirl.

"My team and I were on a mission and we got into some trouble," said Mon-El. "Our ship got knocked into one of those, uh, those disruptions."

"A wormhole," J'onn corrected.

"We crash-landed back on Earth 12,000 years ago," Imra continued.

"So, you time-traveled back by accident?" asked Alex.

"Which is exactly why we couldn't just go home," said Mon-El. "So, we went into cryo-sleep and set the ship to wake us up when we return to the 31st Century. But then the torpedo hit the ship, damaged it, and that's when I woke up. Do you think you can fix it and help us get back home?"

"We'll do everything in our power to help," J'onn promised. "For now, settle in."

* * *

It was time for a Danvers Christmas party at Kara's apartment. James, Winn, J'onn, M'yrnn, and Lena joined the celebration. There's cool bottles of wine, Christmas ham, Christmas cookies, and a brightly-lit Christmas tree. The only down side? J'onn keeps playing the song "Jingle Bell Rock" all because of his father, who was currently enjoying a cup of hot chocolate (with too many marshmallows).

"J'onn, I do not know why you introduced me to coffee first. This brown water is vastly superior," said M'yrnn.

"I don't take advantage of hot coco enough," said J'onn.

"I enjoy Christmas," M'yrnn said happily as he admired the Christmas tree. "What a wonderful way to close your year. Paying homage to an evergreen creature. It so reminds me of Life Day."

"Excuse me, hi, Life Day? As in the Star Wars Holiday special?" Winn asked.

J'onn and Winn are now busy explaining Star Wars to M'yrnn, which will undoubtedly take a long time, especially since he doesn't know what the word "sequel" means. Kara and Alex, meanwhile, are still setting up the table while distributing the Danvers' famous eggnog. Alex, however, couldn't stop wondering if Kara was truly feeling jolly for the holidays.

"How are you doing?" asked Alex.

"I'm fine," Kara assured her.

"I meant with Mon-El and Imra," said Alex. "I mean, this can't be easy."

"The funny thing, Alex, is when I thought too much about Mon-El being back and having a wife, I felt... not exactly what you expected," said Kara.

"You sure about that?" Alex questioned.

"My personal journey on Earth-1, it really helped a lot. All of my anger and frustrations and dark feelings, they've been mostly if not completely been removed," said Kara.

"This Barry person must be quite the ray of sunshine to make you just be instantly okay with your ex having a wife," said Alex.

"He's more than that," Kara said, daydreaming about Barry. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Well, Christmas without Maggie, it's not my favorite thing," Alex admitted sadly. "But we are not wallowing."

"No, sir. You know, we can be single crones together," Kara said, trying to make it sound positive.

Alex starts to feel better as she and Kara share a toast. They still have some unresolved animosity towards each other, especially considering the fight they had before Kara left for Earth-1, but Christmas is the time to be their best selves around each other. They weren't in the hugging phase yet (apart from the welcome back hug they shared), but at least they're talking.

Then someone knocked on the door. It was Ruby.

"Hey," Alex greeted. "Where's your mom?"

Sam runs in with a gift box on one hand and a big bag of cookie packs in the other.

"Sorry. I'm late, I know. It's been a long day, but I got the cookies," said Sam.

"That's okay. Come in," said Alex.

Sam and Ruby enter the apartment as Sam starts rambling on about why she was late.

"Christmas shopping, conference calls with some very unpleasant men who were yelling at me in German, and then Ruby told me about the cookies, I forgot. The Italian bakery I really liked was closed, so, you know, you get these," Sam said in a stressful way.

"Okay, I think it sounds like someone needs to relax and maybe have a drink, or two," Alex suggested.

While Alex pours some scotch for Sam, Ruby approaches Kara. She was so happy when she heard that her favorite babysitter was back from her trip. Ruby missed her so much. She greeted Kara with a hug. The two sit down on the couch to talk and catch up.

"So, how was your trip?" asked Ruby.

"It was... enlightening," said Kara. "What about you? How's school?"

"Just fine, thanks," said Ruby. "Can I ask you a question? Does your sister work with Supergirl?"

"She definitely does. They're good partners," said Kara.

"Can you introduce me to her?" asked Ruby. "I mean, I met her before, but I'd like to meet her again."

"Supergirl and I are on good terms, so I may talk to her about it," Kara promised.

"Thank you," Ruby said excitedly.

James, Lena, and Sam drink scotch together as they watch Kara have a happy talk with Ruby. It was great to see Kara smile and have a good time considering how she's been feeling since Mon-El left. Of course, Lena is the only one who doesn't know that Mon-El is back.

"You look worried, James," said Sam.

"Me, worried? Why?" James asked.

"I've seen the way you look at her and I can tell there's more to it than just friendly staring," Sam teased.

"Well, they did use to date," Lena informed.

"And I'm assuming Kara met a special someone while she was on this personal trip of hers," Sam guessed. "Is James Olsen jealous?"

"Even if I was, I shouldn't be," said James. "I'm just happy to see Kara smiling again."

"Aren't we all?" Winn asked, deciding to join in on the huddle. "She's gone from mopey to 90% after one trip. It's like a Christmas miracle."

* * *

Unfortunately, evil doesn't rest of the holidays. Someone is creating strange Kryptonian symbols all over the city. The symbol has the same shape as Supergirl's, except instead of an "S" in the middle, there's a skull-like mark with scary-looking teeth. Kara asked Alura for answers, but whatever the symbol represents is not in the Book of Rao, so Alura believes the meaning behind the symbols doesn't exist.

Kara decided to pay a visit to CatCo for a little breather. She hasn't stepped foot on that building for a while. Lena just left her office. James is now the only one inside.

"Hey," Kara greeted.

"Hey," James greeted. "You found any leads on the Kryptonian symbols?"

"My mother has no idea. As far as she knows, these symbols mean nothing, but I know they do," said Kara.

"Are you feeling alright?" James asked, noticing the edge in Kara's tone.

James sits down and asks Kara to sit with him so she can calm down a bit. Kara takes a few deep breaths before speaking.

"It just feels a little strange to be back," said Kara. "I mean, I know this is my home, but..."

"Barry made you feel home somewhere else," James guessed.

Kara stared at James with a surprised look on her face. Why would he say that?

"Sam's guess," said James. "I mean, she doesn't know about Barry, but she suspects that someone on your trip is the reason for you looking more happy when you came back."

"Well, I can't deny that he's made me feel a lot better," Kara blushed.

"I'm glad you're back, Kara, I really am, but wouldn't you rather spend time with him for the holidays?" asked James.

"Well, I was planning on meeting him at midnight tonight on Christmas Eve," said Kara. "Which is technically Christmas since midnight means tomorrow and Christmas the tomorrow after Christmas Eve... you get the point. But now, we have a nutjob making Kryptonian symbols and causing panic. I don't know if I might even make it to our big moment."

"You really love him, don't you?" James guessed.

"Oh, why are we even discussing this? I'm talking about being into someone and spending time with him right after you and I tried to start over," Kara said, embarrassed.

"I just want you to be happy, Kara. Even if it's not with me," said James.

"James, I am happy with you," said Kara. "Whether you're my friend or my boyfriend, you'll always be important to me. Barry helped me understand the true value of the people around me. That's why I decided to come back sooner than I thought."

"How long were you exactly planning to stay on Earth-1?" asked James.

"Until Barry proposed," Kara joked.

Kara and James laughed together.

"Tonight. I was gonna come back tonight on Christmas Eve," said Kara. "But plans change, you know. Barry has issues with his heart he needed to sort out, and I just wanted to see all of you again."

"Are you happy to be back?" asked James.

"Of course, I am," Kara answered.

"Well, we're happy to have you back," said James. "We had things under control in the crime department, but outside the battlefield, it hasn't been the same without you."

Kara smiled. Her phone suddenly rang. She answered.

 _"You have a collect call from the Albatross Bay Correctional Facility."_

* * *

Kara arrives at the Albatross Bay Correctional Facility to speak to the one who called her. Thomas Coville. He was the leader of the fanatical cult that worshiped Supergirl like a . He was on Flight 237 when it was about to crash and Kara caught it because her sister Alex was on it. He saw Kara that night and he knew that she's Supergirl. In an attempt to recruit more followers, he was gonna blow up a stadium with a BetaHedron. Supergirl stopped him, turned his followers again him, and sent him to prison.

But now here they are. Coville sat down on a chair with his hands chained to the table, waiting for his visitor.

"They will receive a blasphemous sigil. In its wake, many cowards, killers, and vile men will burn," Coville preached.

"That's not from the Book of Rao," said Kara.

"And every eye will look upon the heretic, and they will call it _Worldkiller_ ," Coville continued. "Kara Danvers, there is so much that you still don't know."

"Worldkiller?" Kara asked curiously.

"The End of Days," said Coville.

"There are no End of Days in the Book of Rao," said Kara.

"The prophecy I speak of predates the Book of Rao, but I suspect you already knew this if you've tried to find the meaning of the Kryptonian symbols that are all over the news," said Coville. "They are the mark of a dark god, a devil."

"How do you know this?" asked Kara.

"You know that I spent two years on a pilgrimage all over the world collecting artifacts and texts, learning everything I could about Rao and your people," Coville reminded her. "But I didn't just find objects. I met people. The forgotten from Fort Rozz."

"You know about Fort Rozz?" Kara asked, surprised.

"I met a disgraced Kryptonian priestess who told me about the god before Rao. A Lilith made of darkness and teeth who ends everything," said Coville. "There are three steps leading to the End of Days. First is the Mark of the Beast. They're all over the city now. After that comes the Work of the Beast in the form of many deaths. And finally, comes the Reign of the Beast. This is when she comes."

"She? Who _she_?" asked Kara.

"Worldkiller," Coville answered ominously. "The one who will bring about the end of times."

Coville suddenly grabs Kara's hand in urgency.

"This is your purpose," Coville continued. "To fight the devil."

Kara pulls her hand back and says, "There's no such thing as the devil."

"The lost gods must fall for a new god to rise," said Coville. "And her rise will come at the fall of the righteous. And she will reign unless you stand and smite her."

* * *

At L-Corp, Sam was in her office doing her word when a news report on TV caught her attention. A criminal gang called the One-Seven Gang have been causing a lot of trouble lately, including killing a convenience store owner. This is injustice. And the entity hidden within Sam was yearning to come out and make this One-Seven Gang pay for this heinous crime.

That's what would've happened if a certain 12-year-old girl didn't come in.

"Mom?" Ruby called. "I finished all the chips in the kitchen. It's time to go for dinner. I'm starving."

"Babe, Mrs. Queller's coming to pick you up," said Sam.

"But it's Christmas Eve," Ruby said, shocked that her mother is doing this to her at this time of the year.

"I know it's Christmas Eve. I'm so behind on everything," Sam said, feeling stressed from all the work. Realizing how this is making Ruby feel, she apologizes. "I... I feel terrible. I'm sorry, baby."

"Are you gonna miss Christmas too, or are you just gonna sleep through it?" Ruby asked bitterly.

Hurt, Ruby turns around and walks away.

"Hey," Sam called gently. "Come here. Sit down."

Ruby reluctantly walks over to her mother and sits down on her lap as Sam pulls her close to give her an apologetic hug.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized.

"You remember Christmas that year I got a job in Central City? You were really, really mad at me for making you leave your friends in the middle of the school year," Sam remembered. "I was making us drive all the way down."

"Those days in that car," Ruby reminisced.

"Those days in that car," Sam reminisced as well. "We ended up spending Christmas at a truck stop on Route 34. We had that snowball fight in the parking lot and then we made that tree out of newspapers. And that night, when we were lying down in that awful bed, it smelled like mothballs..."

Ruby smiled and laughed, amused by the memory.

"You whispered to me and you said it was the best Christmas you ever had," Sam continued. "It was for me too, Ruby. You wanna know why? Because we were together."

Ruby looked at her mother with an even bigger smile. It's all she wanted for Christmas. To be with her mother on this very special holiday.

"I have something for you," said Sam. "I was gonna wait for tomorrow, but I thought, what the heck?"

Sam gives Ruby her gift. Ruby opens it and sees a gold necklace with the "S" symbol that Supergirl wears. She looked so surprised and so happy.

"How did you know?" Ruby asked happily.

"I'm your mom. I know everything," said Sam. "Do you know that it means, _Stronger Together_? We are. Always."

Sam hugs her daughter again.

"I love you so much," said Sam.

"I love you, too, mom," Ruby said happily.

* * *

Kara returns to the D.E.O. to tell Alex, Winn, and J'onn what Coville told her about the Worldkiller. They didn't seem to believe that it means anything, because to them, Coville is a certifiable fanatic.

"So, Coville says that this is, like, a sign of the devil. A Kryptonian 666?" Winn asked.

"Do you believe him?" asked Alex.

"No," said Kara. "Clearly, Coville calling me is an excuse for him to feel relevant."

"It reaffirms the narrative he chooses to believe, gives his life purpose," J'onn added.

"We don't even know if the person burning these symbols is Kryptonian," Kara said with disbelief.

"It's probably just a bunch of vandals who don't even know what it means," Alex theorized.

"Do you need fresh eyes?" Imra asked, offering her assistance. "I can take a look through the data you've collected, suspects you might've already dismissed. I'm the 31st century version of a kip."

"I think you mean _cop_ ," Winn corrected.

Imra nodded, understanding her mistake.

"Uh, Kara, do you have a second?" Imra asked. "I was wondering if we could talk."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Kara and Imra head to another room to talk in private. Imra seemed a bit nervous to talk to her. It's either fangirl-ism or she was afraid that she might say the wrong thing. Kara just kept her mouth shut and waited for Imra to speak first.

"I know that you and Mon-El used to be together," said Imra. "I know how difficult me being here must be."

"No, Imra. It's fine," Kara assured her.

"Mon-El loved you so much, Kara," said Imra. "When he first arrived at my time, he spoke only of finding a way back to you and he certainly didn't move on lightly. He wouldn't look at another woman for years, until he realized he wasn't going to find a way back. I just thought you should know that."

"You shouldn't let me get in between you and Mon-El," said Kara. "I know you probably suspect me being the jealous ex type, and I thought I would be, but... strangely, I have felt nothing but happiness for both of you."

"Then he'll be glad to know you've moved on," said Imra. "You should talk to him."

"Uh... I have to get back to work," Kara said, avoiding the matter at hand.

* * *

At the docks, the One-Seven Gang was meeting with another criminal gang of three for a drug deal. The One-Seven Gang have one "7" tattooed on their necks to signify membership. They're dangerous and only Supergirl would be bold enough to try and get in their way. Fortunately for the gang, they've managed to stay out of the Girl of Steel's radar (mostly).

"And who said Santa isn't real?" The Buyer joked, since the One-Seven Leader sports a beard.

The One-Seven Leader gives the drug dealer a pack full of drugs, sarcastically saying "Ho-ho-ho" as he did.

"Nice," said the Buyer, satisfied. "Where did you get it?"

"The North Pole," the One-Seven Leader joked.

Unexpectedly, the lights shorted out. A shadow moved across the construction site, prompting the One-Seven Gang to pull out their guns. The Buyer, unfortunately, thought that the One-Seven Gang is setting them up and pulls his gun on them.

"The North Pole, huh? Is that what they call the One-Seven now?" The Buyer said accusingly.

Suddenly, the Buyer was snatched into the air. The One-Seven Gang and the Buyer's two men fire their guns at the entity who grabbed the Buyer. The entity kills the Buyer while shrugging off every bullet shot at her, like she was indestructible.

The entity lands as the gangs keep on firing. The bullets had no effect on her. Her punches were like wrecking balls. All it takes it one punch and they're on the ground knocked out or holding on to their massively injured body part. It's as if this entity has a Kryptonian-level super strength. She was brutal, merciless, and had no mercy. Every punch she threw, it was with vengeance. The gang members didn't stand a chance.

The One-Seven Leader tried to run away, but the entity was fast. The last thing he saw before his life expired is red eyes firing red energy at him.

* * *

The murders of the One-Seven Gang are all over the news. They were killed by heat vision, which only confirmed Coville's claims to the D.E.O. Meanwhile, Lena and James were investigating a man hired by Morgan Edge to kill Lena with a laser gun, believing Edge was behind the Kryptonian symbols. He wasn't, but he hired the guy with the laser gun to frame the Kryptonian for Lena's murder. Kara, Alex, Winn, and J'onn discuss the issue once again.

"It's just like Coville said, Work of the Beast," said J'onn.

"But Coville is a fanatic, not a prophet," said Kara.

"The two don't have to be mutually exclusive," said J'onn. "He said, the Beast would come. She'll mark the city and then take it. It's worth pushing the noise to see the truth."

"The moment you start believing in something is the moment you give your power away. I'm not gonna give away mine," Kara said seriously. "All we know about this Kryptonian is she's a pretender. I beat Kal down to the ground when I had to. I'll beat her down, too."

Kara walks away to suit up and be ready to face the Kryptonian. J'onn and Alex looked worried about the combination of determination and grimness on her face. Mon-El decided to approach the Girl of Steel. He's been wishing to talk to her, but she's avoided him for weeks.

"Hey, you keep walking away from me," said Mon-El.

"No, I'm just walking away," said Kara.

"Just one second," Mon-El pleaded. "Look, Imra feels really bad that she upset you. That was not her intention."

"She didn't do anything wrong," Kara reassured him. "She's kind, smart, generous, and I have no reason to despise her. I know you think I'm acting like the jealous ex, but honestly, that's not what's going on here."

"Look, Kara," Mon-El spoke.

"No, Mon-El," Kara interrupted. "You know that I spent three weeks on a journey to help myself recover, not just from you but from every loss in my life. During my journey, I discovered the truth. My feelings for you, they were real but it wasn't love. It took realizing my true feelings for someone else to see that I only used you to make myself feel better. You had your screw-ups here and there, but I committed the ultimate sin without even knowing it. The truth is, Mon-El, I'm over you. You and Imra, you two can be happy without dragging me into your world. I know now who and what my heart wants. My mind is barely clear, my heart is still incomplete, my soul is still in need of repair, but despite all that, I feel content."

* * *

Through Samantha, Reign learns of Morgan Edge's attempt to assassinate Lena. Reign seeks to punish Edge for his crime and breaks into Edge Global to end him, but Edge hid in a led-lined panic room in his office until she left. Having learned this through James, Supergirl decided it's time to make the Reign come to her. Reign used symbols to capture the people's attention. Supergirl decided to the same and used her heat vision to light up the Coat of Arms of the House of El on roof of CatCo. Thanks to the news, Reign showed up at CatCo, waiting for Supergirl.

Before Supergirl went to face her, Alex decided to tell her something.

"I know you've been struggling for the past few months and I have been trying to get you embrace your humanity, but forget that. Be cold. Be Kryptonian. I don't know why, but this thing really scares me. So, please, be alien," Alex said.

Supergirl flies all the way to CatCo and sees Reign herself right there. Clad in a black suit, the Worldkiller symbol on her chest, and a cape to finish the look. Helicopters were present to capture the event. If Supergirl wanted to see Barry Allen on midnight, she needs to end this Christmas bout right now. Her confidence and fearlessness fuels her strength and she believes that is all she needs to win.

"So, you're supposed to be the devil?" Supergirl started.

"The devil isn't real," said Reign.

"Then who are you?" asked Supergirl.

"I'm from the time before fathoming, born to cleanse the scourge and deliver the awakening," Reign answered. "I am Reign."

"How did you get here?" asked Supergirl.

"I survived Krypton's death. Sent here upon its destruction," Reign answered.

"If that's true, where have you been?" Supergirl asked curiously.

"Dispensing justice," said Reign.

"By terrorizing people? Killing people?" Supergirl questioned.

"This world has descended into chaos and sin. Too many have eluded judgment," Reign justified.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone else," Supergirl said darkly. "Surrender now or I'll make you surrender."

Reign smiled a snide smile and said, "So full of hubris, just like the righteous Kryptonians who feared my makers. Worshiping false gods as they watched our planet suffocate by shame and burn from memory." Threateningly, she says, "Stand down or I will make you join them in their purgatory."

"I'm not going anywhere," Supergirl said firmly.

"Then I will dispense my justice on you," Reign decided.

"Take your best shot," Supergirl dared.

Reign takes the first shot. She grabs Supergirl and the two started pounding each other in mid-air. They end up crashing into an office building where employees are having a Christmas party in the conference room. It was peaceful and the Christmas music was igniting everyone's Christmas spirit, but the Kryptonians' arrival caused panic. They braced themselves as they watched Supergirl fight Reign. Reign smashes Supergirl against the ceiling, shorting out the lights in the room, as they continued hitting each other.

After throwing Supergirl Christmas tree, Reign picks her up and punches her left and right with so much force that Supergirl could barely counter her attacks. In the face. In the stomach. Reign was hitting her with punches that felt harder than even Superman's. Supergirl manages to block Reign's next punch and punches her with the strongest punches she can throw. Supergirl leaps for a crushing blow, but Reign moves out of the way. Supergirl ends up shattering the ice sculpture. Reign tries to choke Supergirl, but Supergirl bends her arm and then throws her across the long table. She then grabs Reign and takes her outside to minimize the risk of casualties.

The two keep punching each other in the air until they crashed onto a freighter. Reign tips the freighter to move the shipping containers towards Supergirl and crush her with them. Supergirl survives and flies towards Reign, dragging her back to the city.

"Look! It's Supergirl," one girl said excitedly.

Unfortunately for this girl, Supergirl's presence is not for good reasons. She and Reign crash on the road. A car gets flipped upside-down and bursts into flames. James and Lena showed up to protect the crowd.

"Get back! Get back!" James said.

Everyone stands back as Supergirl and Reign continue to punch each other. The fight was evenly matched now. Both blocked and countered each other's attacks so many times, it could go on all night. But then Reign gets the upper hand, landing a few hard hits to the face. Reign then leaps and lands a powerful punch to her head, giving her a brief daze.

As Supergirl tried to recover, she sees a few people too close to the fight. Despite Alex's words about being cold and alien, Supergirl still cared about the people of National City.

"Get back! Stay back! Stay back," she said.

With Supergirl distracted with the civilians' safety, Reign strikes. Grabbing a piece of concrete attached to rebar that made it look like a handheld weapon, Reign hits Supergirl in the head. To Supergirl's shock, her head was bleeding. Reign made her bleed.

Not willing to give up, Supergirl gets back in the face, landing a hard punch to the stomach and then to the face. Reign quickly counters with a punch and knees Supergirl in the stomach really hard, hurting her really bad. Add a headbutt and Supergirl's lip starts to bleed as well. Supergirl falls down due to the pain. Reign steps on her stomach, cracking a rib or two. It was getting painful, for both Supergirl and the people watching.

Reign grabs the concrete weapon she used earlier and swings, but Supergirl blocks it with her arm, steals the weapon, and then smacks Reign with it. Reign crashes into the upside down car. Supergirl tried to stay in the fight, but she was getting weaker and weaker from all of Reign's attacks. Reign emerges from the car having ripped the car door off. She throws it at Supergirl, hitting her on the legs, flipping Supergirl up a few feet in the air. Before Supergirl could fall down, Reign strikes with heat vision.

Supergirl is sent flying high and lands on top of a building, weak. Reign flies up there to finish the fight.

"I'm gonna kill you," said Reign.

"You don't scare me," Supergirl said bravely in spite of the pain.

"You are no god, just as I am no devil," said Reign.

Reign grabs Supergirl and up at the edge of the roof.

"All I am is truth and judgment and death," said Reign. "And I will reign."

Reign lets go of Supergirl and leaves the Girl of Steel to fall. She falls and falls and then crashes down to the pavement hard, much to everyone's horror.

Supergirl lied on the shattered pavement. Bleeding. No movement. Nothing. Just the picture of a fallen hero. Alex and D.E.O. medics arrive only to see that Supergirl is immobile and unresponsive.

"Is she dead?" one girl asked fearfully.

* * *

 _ **Unknown**_

In the pocket dimension that once belonged to the now deceased Clifford DeVoe, the news and footage of Supergirl's defeat and possible death was being viewed on a hi-tech monitor. It was only one of the four things that was being viewed on the monitor. There was also...

Barry Allen's arrest for the murder of Clifford DeVoe.

Footage of the Arrow Cave showing the newbies' decision to quit Team Arrow.

Footage of the Waverider's interior.

Watching all of these are Black Siren, Captain Cold, Reverse Flash, and Nora Darhk. They all wore proud looks on their faces just watching the suffering of their enemies. Everything that has happened tonight on Christmas Eve has worked out well for all of them.

"I have to admit, Snart. You put on quite a performance," Black Siren said, putting her arm around Captain Cold in a flirtatious manner.

"How do you know it was just a performance?" Captain Cold teased.

"You are so cute when you're so deceitful," said Black Siren.

Black Siren kisses Captain Cold... on the lips. Yup, you read that right. She actually went for the lips.

"And no one knows it was us," said Nora. "So-called heroes who think highly of themselves, yet they fail to see what is right in front of them."

"Despite the multiple betrayals and several unmaskings they have gone through, we are still one step ahead, as always," said Reverse Flash.

Reign shows up and watches the news/footage with her new allies. Seeing the news titled "Is Supergirl dead?" brings a smile to her face. Her victory not only rid herself of the biggest obstacle of her goals but also sent a message to the people of National City.

"The Girl of Steel is dead," said Reign.

"Impressive showdown, I must say," said Captain Cold.

"The Flash behind bars. Team Arrow in shambles. The Legends unaware. Supergirl no more," Nora recapped. "It truly is a Merry Christmas for us."

"Indeed it is."

All five turn around to see the person who entered the lair and quickly expressed her agreement that the holidays have been full of merits for them. This person is the one who brought them together. The mastermind behind this secret group's operations. The puppet master behind the curtains.

Caitlin Snow, a.k.a. Killer Frost.

"Nice of you to join the party, Frosty," said Black Siren.

Yup. The one who has been calling Killer Frost, " _Frosty_ ," is not the mastermind. It's just Black Siren's sense of humor.

"You have all done an exemplary job," said Killer Frost. "I must admit, I had my doubts. But I had faith in all of you. And now, everything is going exactly according to our plans."

"This isn't the endgame, isn't it?" Nora asked.

"No, it's not, Ms. Darhk," said Killer Frost. "In fact, it's just the beginning. We have only cast shadows from above that mark the coming of a storm."

"A snowstorm?" Black Siren joked.

"Our storm," said Killer Frost.

The six villains just watched the news/footage and basked in their holiday success. The threats that their enemies have faced over the years have been formidable. From magical terrorist Damien Darhk to a speed god in Savitar, the heroes have fought and won despite sacrifices along the way. But they have a new threat hiding in the shadows. Six of the worst of the worst:

Killer Frost.

Reverse Flash.

Black Siren.

Captain Cold.

Reign.

Nora Darhk.

What they have done this Christmas, it's unspeakable, despicable, and truly diabolical. And it's only the beginning. What's next?

 **Well, there you have it. The secret group of villains have been revealed. I've been building this story up to this moment. It was tough, but it's still only the beginning. Going forward is going to be tough, but I welcome the challenge. It's just gonna be way harder for me to keep going from here, but I will try to continue this story, no matter how long my hiatuses are.**

 **If you have any questions about the secret group of villains or anything else, please, let me know.**

 **Be sure to check your PM (private messaging) box, because that's where you'll find my answers.**


	37. Accepting Judgment

**I really had no idea how I was going to make the trial any different, but I guess I could just shake a few minor things up. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for the most recent reviews: vaguilera.1, lupo95gxd, Aragorn II Elessar, Guest, CallMeMiles, jose03**

 ** _To lupo95gxd_: Yup, the irony. The Lance Sisters' history with Oliver, oh that's messy. And now both Earth-1 Sara and Earth-2 Laurel are carrying a torch for Leonard Snart. It's like the Lance sisters, even from different earths, are destined to fall for the same guy.**

 ** _To CallMeMiles_: Well, the reason Kara didn't say "I'm sorry, Barry" or something is because unlike Barry, she was expecting to win her battle and see him at midnight. Barry, on the other hand, was willing to surrender himself at the cost of that midnight meeting.**

 ** _To jose03_: I think this story will have more than 70 chapters, but less than 100. That's all I can tell for now. Oh, and just like I said to _CallMeMiles_ , Kara didn't apologize to Barry because, unlike Barry, Kara was confident she will make it through Christmas Eve. Barry, on the other hand, just surrendered and let himself get arrested.**

 **"You can't handle the truth!" - Colonel Nathan R. Jessup, A Few Good Men**

In the pocket dimension that now belonged to a society of sinister individuals, Caitlin Snow (a.k.a. Killer Frost) walked up to the hi-tech monitor to record the latest entry in her audio journal. Ever since she took control of this lab, she's been digitally recording her journal entries and saving them in the computer's database. During her five-month self-exile from Team Flash, she used an old-fashioned tape recorder to journalize her thoughts. She still kept the tapes containing her previous entries. She just thought it would help if she had a backup storage for her audio journal.

Accessing the "voice record" function on the monitor, Killer Frost enters her next journey entry.

"Journal Entry 09-11," Killer Frost started. "Revisiting the events of Christmas Eve. Barry Allen, secretly the hero known as The Flash, was arrested for the murder of Clifford DeVoe, a.k.a. The Thinker. Despite being released on bail, he is under house arrest and is about to be put on trial for his crime. A crime that he was framed for. As mentioned in Journal Entry 08-99, Eobard Thawne, a.k.a. Reverse Flash, is the one who committed the murder with the intent to frame Barry. It is important that he is found guilty and sentenced to Iron Heights. If he is to be detained, then that will give me more time to finalize the prerequisites of my plans. That would mean that Central City will be deprived of their hero. Team Flash will be in that state of struggle they suffered through in the five months Barry was in the Speed Force. And I... I just... I only intend to..."

Killer Frost froze. Ironic, isn't it? She stops recording and stores the recording in the file called "Who Am I?" where her audio journal is.

A tear escapes Killer Frost's eye. She knew why and didn't know why at the same time. Here she is, just recording her latest journal entry and now she's shedding a tear. After a sniffle, the tear raining down her cheek froze and shattered.

She then decided to record another entry. Her finger hovered over the record button for an awfully long time. After wondering why she froze, she pushed the button and spoke.

"Barry, if you're hearing this..."

* * *

It was time for the trial of Barry Allen. District attorney Anton Slater will be the prosecutor of this case. Cecile Horton will be representing Barry as his lawyer. The other members of Team Flash - Iris, Wally, Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe - were present for the trial. Right now, Barry just sits on the defendant's desk waiting for the inevitable, which is him getting locked up.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, to understand what I'm about to say, I need you to do one thing. I need you to believe in the impossible," Slater started. "As children, we're told that the police are here to protect us. We're told that our tax dollars go toward training them to be champions of the city, but for some of us, it still seems impossible that a police investigator, one of Central City's finest, could betray that trust. And even worse, under the guise of upholding the law to commit the most heinous act that one person can carry out against another. That is exactly what Barry Allen did."

Caitlin's stoic expression changed slightly due to being aware of the true culprit of the murder. But she tried to hide her guilty face with concern, concern for Barry.

"Now, the prosecution will prove beyond any doubt that he stood among us a wolf in sheep's clothing," Slater continued. "But here's the thing. Barry Allen wears a mask."

Barry knew it was wrong to laugh on the inside, but it's funny how Slater was so right with his words yet the context behind his words were false.

"He used his connection to the law, his experience as a police investigator, especially as a crime scene technician, to stalk a beloved professor, husband, and murdered Clifford DeVoe in cold blood," Slate finished.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, and Wally left the courtroom when they heard the news of a meta who caused all the people in a bank to collapse as if they were poisoned. While they were gone, Captain Singh arrived at the courthouse to testify against Barry.

"Do I need to repeat the question?" Slater asked.

"No, I heard it," said Singh. "The person standing over Clifford DeVoe's body was Barry Allen."

"No further questions, your honor," Slate said, satisfied.

Slater sits back down on his desk while Cecile steps up to the witness box to question Singh.

"Captain Singh, you stated that you interviewed Barry Allen five years ago for the job of CSI. I wonder, what was your first impression on him?" Cecile started.

"He was young, had half the experience of everyone else I interviewed," Singh answered.

"Why'd you hire him?" asked Cecile.

"It was really something he said in the interview. Everyone always talks about going after the criminals, the guilty, but Allen said he wanted to help the victims, the innocents," said Singh. "I thought Central City deserved someone like that. Allen is one of the good ones."

"One of the good ones," Cecile repeated with a smile, satisfied and confident the jury will ponder about this. "No further questions, your honor."

Cecile returns to her desk, still smiling. Slater, however, stood up to ask Singh more questions.

"Would you cover for Mr. Allen if you had to?" asked Slater.

"No, of course not," said Singh.

Slater reviews his notes on the defendant. "It says here that he took a five-month sabbatical to the Czech Republic. Did he get approval from you first?"

"Not exactly," said Singh. "He said it was for something personal. I'm sure he had a good reason."

"It also says here that he was late 72 times in the past 2 years," Slate read. "You never asked him why?"

"No," Singh answered. "Because regardless of what time he came, he always did his job."

Both Slate and the jury shot questioning looks at Singh for this answer.

"It's almost like he has this secret life," Slater theorized. "In spite of all these infractions, you never thought to discipline him?"

"What are you suggesting?" Singh asked accusingly.

"That whether you realize it or not, you've been covering the ugly truth about Mr. Allen for years," said Slater.

"That is not true," Singh said firmly.

"Is it true that he was targeting Mr. DeVoe? Yes or no?" Slater asked.

Singh had to answer. "Yes, which is why I granted DeVoe the restraining order and told Allen to stay away."

This was not looking good for Barry. Not good, at all. Singh really didn't want Barry behind bars, guilty or not, but he had to tell the whole truth. The look of worry was all over Singh's face.

* * *

The judge ordered for a one-hour break. Cecile stayed in the courtroom with Barry and Iris to discuss their next strategy. Barry refuses to testify because if he were to be asked about the "motives behind the murder" and "what he does in his spare time," then he would have to lie since the people can't know he's The Flash.

"If I testify, I have to lie. I commit perjury, I become exactly who they think I am," said Barry.

"Then don't lie. Tell them the truth," Cecile suggested. "Tell everyone you're The Flash."

Barry chuckles as if Cecile just told a joke and then shakes his head in refusal.

"Barry, if the court knows that you're The Flash, you can explain everything and they'll believe you," said Cecile. "Prosecution's gonna wrap up soon. I need your answer now. Tell the city you're The Flash."

Barry still looks like he doesn't want to agree to this plan. Instead of verbally explaining his reason why he refuses to agree to this, he stands up and looks outside the window. He stares at the skies above, as if he was expecting someone.

"Why is he so against this?" Cecile wondered.

"It's not your fault, Cecile," said Iris. "He's been waiting for a certain someone since Christmas."

"Supergirl," Cecile guessed. "Joe told me everything about what's been going on between her and Barry."

"They were supposed to meet on Christmas Eve at midnight. Barry turned himself over to the police before he could," said Iris. "But Kara never showed up."

Cecile looks at Barry with so much sympathy. As if facing a life sentence isn't hard enough for him, he's been waiting for Kara, someone he's clearly very in love with, since Christmas. He had hoped she would visit so he could explain why he didn't meet with her. But she hasn't come visited. Barry may be surrendering to his fate, but he wanted Kara to be there to say goodbye before he goes to prison. Why hasn't she come?

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin was heading to the cortex to share with Harry and Cisco what she found out about the poisoned people that were found unconscious in the bank. She stopped just outside the cortex to think. Here she is looking for a meta while Barry is about to be imprisoned for life. Then again, Barry in prison is what she wanted. Trying to focus on the objective, she walks into the cortex.

"This is all we got?" Harry questioned, looking at the blurry footage of the meta from the bank. "This isn't a lot to go on."

"I know, okay? We're lucky we even got this footage. For some reason, all the security cameras were fried," Cisco explained.

"Hey, guys," Caitlin called. "I was just at the hospital going over the medical records of everyone who was at the bank, and I know why they passed out."

Just as Caitlin was about to show them the medical records, Wally (dressed as Kid Flash) zoomed back into the lab, causing all of the papers to fly around the room. Caitlin shoots a scolding look at Wally and gestures to the papers, which are the medical records. Understanding, Wally uses his super speed to grab all of the scattered papers and returns them to Caitlin.

"Okay, so the police couldn't find anything and I searched the area around the bank for any signs of a meta who could make people faint," said Wally. "Not that I wanted any innocents to get poisoned or anything... it's just with the blurry security footage, I didn't have a lot of options. I mean, all who suffered from this meta's powers can be cured, right? Am I a bad person for thinking like this?"

"Necessary evil, Kid Flash. I know the feeling," said Caitlin.

"I just feel like a kid," said Wally.

"Snow," Harry called. "The people at the bank, why did they pass out?"

Caitlin explained. "They all suffered from fatigue, vomiting, abdominal pain, skin rashes..."

"So, everyone ate a bad burrito?" Cisco joked, confused.

"No. Radiation poisoning," Caitlin corrected.

"That's why the security cameras are fried," Harry realized, remembering the blurry footage.

"We have to find this guy before he poisons the whole city," said Caitlin.

"Yeah, or worse," Harry said.

"Worse how? What do you mean?" asked Wally.

"If this meta can cause these levels of radiation in these patients, that means this meta has a similar makeup to a nuclear bomb," Harry explained.

"So, like, enough to blow us all up?" Cisco guessed. "What are we talking here?"

"The fallout from a nuclear explosion could be catastrophic," Caitlin realized.

Cisco then comes up with a nickname for the meta. He says, "Fallout."

"Cool name," Wally replied.

"Terrible power," Cisco added.

"Ramon, satellites, now," Harry ordered.

* * *

Back in the courtroom, it was time for the deceased's wife Marlize DeVoe to testify against Barry Allen. Marlize seemed very sad. Barry, Iris, and Cecile can't tell if she's faking it or not. Clifford DeVoe is dead and she should be sad, yet something about the look on her face tells them that there's more to it than just grief.

"Mrs. DeVoe, when did you first meet Mr. Allen?" asked Slater.

"Mr. Allen showed up at my house two months ago, claiming to be investigating one of Clifford's former colleagues," Marlize answered. Her voice cracked due to grief and sadness. "We assured him that we had no information to assist him, but Mr. Allen persisted and continued to question my husband."

"And what prompted the restraining order?" asked Slater.

"My husband has... had... advancing ALS," said Marlize. "I was alone with Clifford most of the time, but something about Mr. Allen's aggressive manner made me feel unsafe so we went to the authorities. We thought the complaint would dissuade Mr. Allen, but it didn't..."

Joe and Ralph returned after having staked out Marlize's house. They found some evidence that might prove that Marlize is the one who killed Clifford. That's Team Flash's #1 theory right now. Joe and Ralph gave the evidence to Cecile.

"When did you last see your husband?" asked Slater.

"It was Christmas," Marlize answered, tears building up in her eyes. "Clifford wanted to confront Mr. Allen. He had hoped that the holiday spirit would help Mr. Allen to be convinced to let us be." Her voice continued to crack as she was closer to crying. "I begged him not to go. But even with his disability, Clifford insisted that it was his job as my husband to protect us, to protect me. He didn't want to live in fear, so..." She started sobbing. "He left and I-I-I wish I could've stopped him and stepped and tell him not to do it... but I let him go."

Marlize cried and cried with actual tears. Iris, Joe, and Ralph look at her with disbelief, still believing it's all an act. Slater sympathetically gives Marlize a napkin to wipe her tears with. The jury seemed moved by her statement. Slater sits down while Cecile advances to use the evidence that Joe and Ralph provided her. It was a recorder that recorded a conversation between Joe, Ralph, and (judging by the sound of the recording) a store employee. She played it for the jury.

 _"... a man in a wheelchair ordered a set of knives," said the employee._

 _"Did he look like this?" Joe asked, which means that he showed a picture of Clifford DeVoe. "His name is Clifford DeVoe."_

 _"Yeah, that's the guy," said the employee. "Heard about what happened to him on the news. Poor guy."_

 _"Ooh, busted," Ralph said._

The recording stopped. Now it was getting really suspicious. Cecile turned to Marlize to question her.

"So, let's review the facts. Your husband bought a set of kitchen knives. Barry Allen received a Christmas gift of an incomplete set of knives without any names indicating the person who gifted him said knives. And it just so happens that your husband was killed by the same knife. I don't think that's a coincidence," said Cecile. "Tell me, Mrs. DeVoe. Did you and your husband gift these knives to Barry Allen?"

"I... N-No," Marlize answered. "If we did, Clifford must've done it without me knowing. It was... it was probably his first attempt at trying to dissuade Mr. Allen."

"You sound unsure," Cecile assumed, considering Marlize didn't now how to answer at first. "What if you did know that he bought these knives as a gift for Barry Allen and you weren't fond of that idea? What if you two had a fight that pushed you over the edge?"

"I loved Clifford. My heart will always belong to him," Marlize insisted.

"But doesn't it concern you that your husband was murdered by a gift that he gave to Barry Allen himself and he didn't even tell you about the gift?" Cecile persisted.

"It was Mr. Allen's choice to use the knife as a weapon. It's not my fault or Clifford's," said Marlize.

Cecile ran out of questions and returned to the defendant's desk. Slater smiles triumphantly since the evidence against Marlize failed. Marlize walked out of the courtroom to grieve on her own.

"Okay, that did not go well," Cecile said to her client. "What's your decision, Barry?"

"I'm not gonna do it," said Barry, refusing to tell anyone that he's The Flash.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Marlize leaves the courtroom, still crying. Iris, frustrated by Marlize's supposed acting, decided to pursue her and interrogate her herself. Joe was worried, but decided to let his daughter handle this herself. She's a strong woman, he knew.

"Marlize," Iris called.

"Ms. West, I don't think it's appropriate for the two of us to be seen talking," said Marlize, still crying.

"Oh, please. Nobody is watching, so you can drop that ridiculous act already," Iris said, exasperated.

Marlize turns around and faces Iris with the tears still raining down her eyes. She seemed offended that Iris thought her grief and sorrow is a ruse.

"You think I am faking my grief?" Marlize accused. "Clifford is... was... my husband. I did everything for him, and now he's gone. Gone! Dead! My husband is dead!"

"Even if you're not the one who killed him, you're involved somehow," Iris accused. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing. My husband was taken from me and I couldn't do anything to stop it," Marlize said sadly. "I couldn't because..."

Marlize paused.

"Because what?" asked Iris, demanding an answer.

"Never mind. It's not important," said Marlize.

"Marlize, if the tears you shed back there were real, if you really didn't kill your husband, then don't you want whoever killed him to be brought to justice?" asked Iris.

"Of course I do," Marlize replied. "But I can't do anything."

"Marlize, you know who killed your husband," Iris knew. "Who did it?"

Marlize wipes the tears from her face and says, "I supposed it doesn't matter if I tell you. I'm dead either way."

"What are you talking about?" asked Iris.

Marlize answered. "Clifford wasn't just planning against you and your team. He was also investigating a secret sect that was plotting against him and your team. They're the ones who killed him. They're watching me. They're forcing me to cooperate. They must know I am speaking to you now."

"Do you have any names?" asked Iris.

"I do, but there's a problem," said Marlize. "Neither Clifford nor I know who their leader is. That's why he was killed. He was outsmarted. He never found out who."

"We'll find out for you," Iris offered. "But, Marlize, please, if you really want justice for your husband, you have to give me names."

"Very well," Marlize agreed. "But know this, Ms. West, you and your team and the rest of your friends have encountered and conquered threats of incredible danger, but what we're up against now, it's bigger than anything you've ever faced."

"We can handle it," Iris said confidently.

* * *

The meta that poisoned the people in the bank, nicknamed Fallout, is currently walking down the road glowing green, which means his radiation levels are spiking. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but he's hurting people unintentionally with his powers. Singh and some cops showed up to stop him, but they too started to get poisoned when they came too close. A yellow streak zoomed in and took the cops far away from Fallout. It was Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash? You have to help me," Fallout begged.

"Wait, you mean you didn't mean to hurt them?" asked Kid Flash.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," said Fallout. "I don't know what's happening to me."

"You have meta powers, pal. Dangerous ones, I might add," said Kid Flash. "Let's just calm down so your radioactivity doesn't..."

Kid Flash didn't feel so good all of a sudden. He takes off his glove and sees that his hand is starting to show signs of radioactive poisoning. He was too close to Fallout, he's getting exposed to his radioactivity.

"Guys, I feel sick," said Kid Flash.

Another speedster showed up at the scene. It was The Flash. Cisco, Caitlin, Harry, and Wally called him for help once they located Fallout. He managed to get out of the courtroom since he's legally out on bail, but he had to finish fast so he can get back to his trial.

"Kid Flash, are you okay?" asked Flash.

"Wait, don't get too close," Kid Flash warned.

Too late. Flash started suffering the same illness that Kid Flash was suffering from thanks to Fallout's radioactive field.

 _"7500 rads," Caitlin said worriedly over the comms._

 _"Barry, you and Wally can't get too close to him. The radiation he's emitting is too hot for you both to self-heal," said Harry._

"Not helping and helping at the same time," Wally commented.

Fallout, in his futile attempt to stop himself from glowing, accidentally fires a radiation blast at Flash, sending him flying a couple dozen feet and poisoning him more. Kid Flash quickly ran to his mentor to see if he was okay.

"I can't stop this," Fallout said, scared and desperate.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Caitlin, Cisco, and Harry were monitoring the mission from S.T.A.R. Labs. The readings on Barry and Wally's suits are screaming with radioactive poisoning. If they don't stop Fallout soon, both speedsters will suffer even more.

"We need to cool him down," said Cisco, hoping it's a solution.

Harry snaps his fingers upon coming up with an idea. He points at the biochemist, who is Caitlin, who just happens to have the powers they need.

"Oh, right," Caitlin remembered.

"Well, go on. Turn into Killer Frost," Cisco begged.

"That's not how it works. I can't just snap my fingers and make her appear. It only happens when I'm scared or angry," Caitlin lied, but convincingly using an annoyed tone.

"Oh, good Lord... CAITLIN!" Harry and Cisco shouted.

"This city is about to explode," Cisco reminded her. "Everyone and everything you love... the birds, the trees, the fish, the puppies... puppies are going down because you didn't wanna..."

"SHOW UP FOR WORK!" Harry and Cisco yelled at the same time.

Harry and Cisco were clearly trying to stress Caitlin into releasing Killer Frost. It doesn't work like that, but Caitlin had to pretend to make it look like it did. She grabs her icy blue jacket and joins Cisco through a breach that will take them straight to Fallout.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Vibe and Killer Frost arrived at the road where Fallout is. Kid Flash was still too busy making sure Flash is okay, so the two scientists have to take care of the bus meta themselves.

"Is this business or a social call?" Killer Frost joked. Seeing Fallout, she says, "Business, I see."

Killer Frost fires an ice beam at Fallout, freezing him completely so he can be cooled down to prevent him for poisoning other people. Vibe smiles triumphantly just as Flash and Kid Flash get back on their feet. Unfortunately, Fallout was melting the ice off of him with his radiation.

"You son of a radioactive particle," Killer Frost cursed.

Fallout's attempt to shield himself with his arms resulted in him accidentally firing another radiation blast. It was heading straight for Killer Frost. Killer Frost reacted in time to create an ice shield to protect herself. It didn't work, but at least the shield reduced the impact of the blast. She lied unconscious for five seconds before waking up again.

"Are you okay?" asked Flash.

"That guy blasted his radioactive energy at me. I'm anything but okay," Killer Frost said bitterly, feeling ticked. "I'm gonna shatter him."

"Whoa, whoa, no killing. What is wrong with you?" Vibe disapproved.

"Well, you got any better ideas?" Killer Frost questioned.

Killer Frost continues trying to freeze Fallout. It wasn't working well, but at least she was cooling him down. All that's left now is come up with an idea to stop Fallout.

Vibe taps into his earpiece and says, "What if I breach him?"

 _"No, if you push him into a breach, he could explode," said Harry._

"And Fallout's fallout would kill us all," Vibe added half-jokingly.

 _"You think?" Harry replied sarcastically._

"What if I create a vacuum around him?" Flash suggested. "That way, even if he does explode, at least we can contain the blast."

"Great idea," Kid Flash said.

 _"Well, whatever you gotta do, do it fast. Fallout is at 6000 rads and slowly rising. Killer Frost's powers aren't gonna work for long," said Harry._

"If you guys would let go of my leash, I can make his rad count lower," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost stops using her powers so Flash can do his thing. He started running circles around Fallout as fast as he can, creating a vacuum to contain his radioactivity. Unfortunately, while it's working, Flash is being further poisoned from behind too close to the meta.

"The vacuum is containing his energy, but he's getting stronger," said Flash.

"Don't worry," said Kid Flash.

Kid Flash started running circles around Fallout alongside Flash. The younger speedster looked at his mentor with a smile on his face. They're partners after all and partners stick together, even at the risk of being poisoned.

"I got your back," said Kid Flash.

Flash smiled as he ran faster. Kid Flash did as well, although not as fast as Flash.

 _"Allen, Kid West, I don't know how long you two can take this much radiation," Harry warned._

"I don't have a choice," said Flash.

"We're gonna keep running, Harry, no matter what," Kid Flash said determinedly.

 _"8,000 rads," said Harry._

Even with two speedsters, Fallout's radioactive energy is getting stronger. It's only a matter of time until he releases a deadly radioactive blast.

 _"9,000" said Harry. Ten seconds later, he says, "10,000 rads. Critical mass."_

"Can I try freezing him again?" asked Killer Frost. "I won't kill him, if that'll make you guys happy."

"Harry, tell me you have another plan?" Vibe pleaded.

 _"Uh... Earth-15. Earth-15 is a dead earth. Breach Fallout's there, now!" Harry said._

Vibe opens a breach to Earth-15 above the vacuum created by the speedsters. Fallout's radioactive energy went into the breach. Soon enough, Fallout temporarily ran out of juice and passed out. Flash and Kid Flash stopped running. Their skins were still poisoned, but they were okay.

"Oh, man. You guys did it," Vibe said happily. "Flash and Kid Flash, you guys saved the day."

Suddenly, Killer Frost fired another ice blast at Fallout, freezing him from head to toe. Flash, Kid Flash, and Vibe stare at the ice-powered meta with a "Are you serious?" look.

"Just in case," said Killer Frost, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

The day is saved. Fallout is neutralized and delivered to Tracy Brand to keep him contained. Unfortunately, Barry's trial didn't work out as well as the mission. Due to the evidence against him and his refusal to tell the truth about his superhero identity, he is found guilty and sentenced to prison. Before he could be taken to Iron Heights, he is asked by someone to meet him in a meeting room.

Joe and Iris shield him from reporters so he can go to the meeting room without having to be forced to answer questions.

The person who wanted to see him had a familiar face, hidden under a black cap and a pair of shades.

"Harry?" Barry asked curiously.

The man who appears to be Harrison Wells takes off his cap and glasses and looks at Barry with that sinister smile on his face.

"Not exactly," he said.

Barry quickly realized who it is. "Thawne."

Eobard nodded.

"How did you even get in here?" asked Barry

"That's not important," said Eobard. "We're here to talk about your unfortunate fate."

"You're the one who killed DeVoe," Barry realized.

Eobard's evil smirk confirmed his guess.

"Why?" asked Barry.

"Clifford DeVoe may have been destined to be one of your greatest enemies, but as we both know already, you can always change the future," said Eobard. "For years, it has always been you and me at each other's throats, Barry. Always. We're the two sides of the same coin. Reverses of each other. No one is allowed to make your life miserable but me."

"So you killed DeVoe to get rid of the competition?" Barry asked sarcastically.

"That, and so you would finally know what it's like to feel trapped," said Eobard. "I spent fifteen years trapped here in the past, growing more impatient every day for the time I could get back to my time. Now, it's time for you to wait, only the difference is that you're never gonna escape your prison. I made sure of that."

"I guess you haven't lost your touch," Barry replied, slightly mocking him.

"Actually, Barry, it wasn't exactly my plan. It was DeVoe's," Harry revealed. "He was the one who Amunet Black planned to sell Dominic Lance to. He planned to us him as a new host for his consciousness. I just stopped him from doing that and borrowed his plan."

"Always one step ahead, huh?" Barry questioned mockingly.

"And that is how it's always going to be," Eobard bragged, if still talking softly but menacingly.

"So, this is your master plan? To keep my locked up?" Barry asked. "I expected better. Being locked up won't be as atrocious as you're hoping it would be for."

"Oh, no, Barry. This is only the beginning," said Eobard. "Whether you find a way out or not, I have more in mind for you... and your team."

"Leave them alone," Barry said slightly angrily.

"I will, for now," said Eobard. "But remember this, Barry. While you're behind bars, wallowing in defeat, I'll be free to do whatever I want. If you think you can remain brave by willingly serving a lifetime in prison, then you're not brave at all."

"My team will stop you," Barry said confidently. "We beat you before, we can do it again. You always lose to me, right? Isn't that how all of our fights end in the future? Then it doesn't matter whether I'm in prison or not. Me and my team, we'll stop you."

"Good luck in prison, Barry," Eobard said casually. "You'll need it."

Eobard walks out of the room, leaving Barry to think about their little talk. Eobard's right. Without Barry, his greatest enemy will be free to harm his loved ones and he can't do anything about it because he doesn't want to fight his sentence. Barry can only hope that his friends and family can overcome whatever Eobard throws at them. They're not helpless, he knows that. Wally has his speed. Caitlin and Cisco have their powers. Harry has his brains. Joe has his toughness as a cop. Iris has her determination. He hopes, he knows all of that combined can help them move on without him.

Just as he was about to leave the room, someone else walked in. It was Caitlin.

"Hey," Caitlin greeted.

"Hey," Barry greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I wanted to say goodbye," said Caitlin. "Or were you expecting Kara?"

Barry hanged his head in sadness to due to the mention of that name.

"If you want, I can ask Cisco to go to Earth-38 and check on her," Caitlin suggested.

"No," said Barry. "She's already got enough problems on her Earth. Let her find out about what happened to me on her own."

"I'm sorry she didn't come here for you," Caitlin said sympathetically.

"I'm sure she had a good reason," said Barry.

"Did you really think you guys could make it work?" asked Caitlin.

"Honestly, neither of us really know," said Barry. "But we still wanted to see each other. We didn't. And now, looks like it can never really work."

"You're not gonna stay in prison forever, Barry," said Caitlin. "One of these days, you'll be free."

"But until then, _if_ that ever happens, I need you and the others to be strong. Take care of each other. Fight for each other," said Barry. "Promise me you'll do that."

"Anything, Barry," Caitlin promised.

Caitlin hugs Barry, who hugs her back. A deceitful smirk shows on Caitlin's face, one that Barry can't see. Unbeknownst to him, he is hugging the person who is the very reason he is going to be locked up away from his family. He thinks he's hugging a friend who he loves very much (romantically, to be specific) and trusts very much.

After the hug, Caitlin kisses Barry on the lips. Barry was surprised, but accepted it without hesitation.

"I'm sorry," Caitlin apologized. "It's just... if this is really it..."

"I know," said Barry. "I love you, too."

"I know," said Caitlin. "You asked for me, to free you from the Speed Force. I can never forget that."

* * *

Later that day, Killer Frost returns to her pocket dimension to record the latest entry of her audio journal. She reviews everything that has happened first, via the news, needing the time to absorb the success she felt after everything that she has accomplished today. Once she was done basking, she proceeds to her recording.

"Journal Entry 09-12," she started. "The trial was a success, for me. Barry is condemned to Iron Heights. The Flash, meanwhile, was just honored at CCPD for saving the city from the bus meta Neil Borman, a.k.a. Fallout. Another nickname chosen by Cisco Ramon. Eobard Thawne, as expected, revealed himself as the true culprit behind Clifford DeVoe's murder to Barry. Good. Barry accepted his punishment and would no doubt face his imprisonment like it's no big deal, but the discovery of Thawne's involvement in The Thinker's death should inject some fear into him, fear that I want him to feel. As for Marlize DeVoe, she did exactly as we told her to do and passed herself off as the grieving widow who had no involvement in her husband's murder, and I must say she did so very convincingly. Definitely an Oscar-worthy performance. Unfortunately, she chose to reveal to Iris West about everything Clifford DeVoe knows about my team. It may be a cause for alarm, but Team Flash will never know that I am the one pulling the strings. They think of Caitlin Snow as too good and too kind to ever be a part of something odious. Their faith in me, it will be their doom."

 **I pondered for so long on what I should change about the trial, but in the end, I decided that I still needed Barry to be in prison. I just had to shake a few things up, like Marlize was truly a grieving widow instead of faking it like she did in the show. Also, I hated that Killer Frost was basically useless against Fallout. Even if she isn't the one who could stop him, I didn't want her just lying down unconscious for the entire fight.**

 **So, what do you think?**


	38. Fractured

**Arrow 6x10 goes on exactly how it goes (except that Roy is here and Diggle is dead in this story, so Roy pretty much takes over Diggle's role). The best I can do is add a few more scenes. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Aragorn II Elessar, buffylovezsupercat, CallMeMiles, lupo95gxd**

 ** _To Aragorn II Elessar_: Yeah, I'm sorry about the trial. But I'm not really good with trials.**

 ** _To buffylovezsupercat_: Using cold winds to fly, huh? I mean, CW's Killer Frost already uses ice slides to glide in the air, but I guess I could try using the trivia you gave me. As for who will Barry end up with in the end, you'll just have to wait and see. I'm both a SnowBarry shipper and a SuperFlash shipper, but only one couple prevails. Caitlin's mom didn't die in the show, by the way. That was something just for this story. The mystery behind Mrs. Tannhauser's death will have to wait.**

 ** _To lupo95gxd_: Thawne is the best, that's for sure.**

 **"If I see a situation pointed south, I can't ignore it. Sometimes, I wish I could." - Steve Rogers, Captain America: Civil War**

Killer Frost just returned to her pocket dimension after another night of monitoring Central City for bus metas. Team Flash can't find a way to prove that Barry did not murder Clifford DeVoe, so the best they can do is search for the people who have been turned into metas by DeVoe and make sure they're either locked up (if they're evil) or safe (if they're good). As for the info that Marlize DeVoe provided Iris, Team Flash have yet to decide whether or not to inform Oliver, Kara, and the Legends about the secret supervillain group that killed DeVoe, much to Killer Frost's relief.

She begins recording the latest entry in her audio journal.

"Journal Entry 09-27," she started. "Four weeks have past since Curtis Holt, Rene Ramirez, and Dinah Drake left Team Arrow due to a breach of trust. Leave it to Oliver Queen to make the word trust the most complicated word on the planet. Ever since, Cayden James and his cabal have more room and time to pursue their goal of destroying Star City with a thermobaric bomb. According to Laurel Lance, they're planning on seizing control of the Bertinelli Crime Family's docks in Star City. Just like with the Cayden's bug in the Arrow Cave, the docks will serve a second purpose in facilitating my plans. Laurel will ensure that the docks are secured... if she isn't too busy exchanging notes in class with kiss marks with Leonard Snart."

Killer Frost ends the recording and uses Clifford DeVoe's chair to teleport herself out of the pocket dimension and into Star City. She finds Laurel's apartment building and creates an ice platform to lift herself to the window on Laurel's apartment. Someone forgot to shut the curtains completely, because there was still enough space between the curtains for Killer Frost to see what was happening inside.

As expected, Laurel Lance was in the middle of a make-out session with Leonard Snart. Leonard sat on the bed with Laurel sitting on her lap as they kissed. Killer Frost rolls her eyes and sighs with displeasure at the sight of this. They're at war and these two decide to give each other bite marks on each other's lips. She decided to just leave the two lovebirds alone, preferring to deal with them another day.

Then Leonard stopped the kissing.

"Something wrong, Lenny?" asked Laurel.

"I just think we're rushing this too quickly," said Leonard. "I'm a small moments kind of guy."

"Is that really your reason, or is this about Sara?" Laurel asked suspiciously.

"I'm not spending the night with her, am I?" Leonard replied flirtatiously.

Laurel smiled and the kissing continued. Unfortunately, Leonard still feels the need to second-guess himself, while Laurel was secretly suspicious of his feelings.

* * *

Weeks have past since the falling out of Team Arrow. Curtis, Rene, and Dinah have left the team because of Oliver's trust issues. So, now, it's just Oliver, Roy, and Felicity (you can count Thea, if you want to). Oliver was busy tinkering with his arrows and making sure they're battle ready. Felicity, tired from all the work, just sits down on the floor looking like she has had enough of life.

Fortunately, Roy came in with a cup of coffee for the former IT girl.

"I thought you could use some caffeine," said Roy.

"Roy Harper, saving lives even when no one asks you to," Felicity said, grateful as she accepted the coffee.

Roy helps Felicity off her feet since she was too tired to do it herself.

"Just trying to find other ways to be helpful around here," said Roy. "Here you are sacrificing sleep to find Cayden James while I'm still in the sidelines 'cause of my robot arm."

"Well, don't worry. Curtis is coming over and he might have what you need to get back out there," said Felicity. "We has the technology."

Roy laughed a little. Felicity messed up her grammar due to lack of sleep.

"How's Helix Dynamics, by the way?" asked Roy.

"Well, we can afford to fix your EMP problem, so I say Curtis and I are doing just fine," Felicity said, still sounding tired.

Felicity's phone beeped. Curtis texted her, saying he'll be there in a five minutes.

"He's early," Felicity commented.

"Who's early?" asked Oliver, who was finished sorting out his arrows.

"Curtis," Felicity answered. "Shouldn't you be getting home? Raisa must be making quadruple overtime by now."

"Raisa's doing just fine," said Oliver. "I mean, William loves her, so..."

"William doesn't know you're here," Felicity finished it for him.

"I know and I don't like it, but we need to find Cayden James," said Oliver. "Are we making any progress on that front?"

"Despite my 21st consecutive all-nighter... no. He's either the first bad guy to ghost us or he's just biding time," Felicity said, very tired. "Also, I don't know if you've been paying attention to the news since Christmas, but Barry just got arrested and imprisoned for murder."

"I did hear," said Oliver. "I called Cisco and asked him if Barry needed help, but he told me that Barry wanted to face this on his own. I haven't said or done anything because I'm just respecting his wishes."

"Well, at least you're not completely cut off from the world," Felicity said sarcastically.

"What about Laurel?" asked Oliver.

"Still wished she brought a mistletoe over for Christmas?" Felicity asked jokingly, also in a jealous tone.

Oliver glared at her, as he usually does every time she cracks a joke that he has no interest in or patience for.

"Nadda," Felicity reported. "Cayden must've blocked her sonic frequencies from our radar and digitally scrambled her face to avoid facial recognition. I have no way of finding her."

"Alright, we will continue with the low-tech option. I will go out there again tonight," Oliver decided.

"I still think this is too risky," said Roy. "I mean, sure, you threw people off on you being the Green Arrow by having me put on the suit, but the anti-vigilante law is still an obstacle."

"I'm not worried, and neither should you be. We will solve this problem together," Oliver said firmly.

Oliver heads to the elevator just in time it opens. Curtis was inside, having come by to visit to fix Roy's metal arm problem. But now it's awkward. Last time Oliver and Curtis spoke, they had a fight along with the rest of the team.

"I like your new haircut," Curtis said awkwardly.

"I didn't get a haircut," Oliver said with a deadpan face and tone. "Curtis, it's fine. I really appreciate you for helping Roy."

"No hard feelings?" Curtis asked nervously.

"No," Oliver said bluntly.

Oliver steps into the elevator and leaves the Arrow Cave, leaving an awkward Curtis feeling, well, awkward.

"That wasn't super awkward," Curtis said awkwardly.

"You think?" Roy replied sarcastically.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After getting his cybernetic arm analyzed and giving Curtis a sample of said arm, Roy returned to City Hall to meet up with the new Deputy Mayor, Thea Queen. Rene resigned from the position after quitting Team Arrow, so Oliver had only one person to trust to run the city with him and that was his sister. There was a lot of skepticism about the former Chief of Staff being promoted to Deputy Mayor, especially since she just woke up from a coma. But Oliver didn't care and Thea accepted the position.

"How's Ms. Deputy Mayor today?" Roy asked as he entered her office.

"Boring," said Thea. "But I guess that's because Oliver hasn't been here all day. Still busy looking for Cayden James?"

"Another day, another nadda," said Roy. "You sure you're up to this?"

"I'm still basically Chief of Staff. It's just that I have slightly more power than my old position," said Thea. "But let's not talk about me. What about you? Are you feeling okay?"

"My arm works just fine, Thea. It's more about getting out there on the field without getting EMP'd again," said Roy.

"I'm really sorry about that," Thea said sympathetically.

"Don't be," said Roy. "I chose to run away. It's my fault I got captured. I have to live with this."

"Have you ever thought about looking for your real arm? I mean, I'm sure Curtis or Cisco can technologically put it back on," said Thea.

"Even if Cadmus still have my arm, it's in a secret hi-tech facility that is heavily guarded. Going there comes with a 99% chance of dying," said Roy. "And without a complete team, the chances of dying are gonna stay that way."

"This is all my fault," Thea blamed herself.

"Hey, we all make mistakes, especially when we're boxed in," said Roy.

"I agreed to testify because I didn't want to lose you again," said Thea.

Roy holds Thea's hand and says, "We'll get through this. Don't we always?"

Thea smiled and squeezes his hand lovingly.

"So, are you thinking about going back on the field again?" asked Roy. "I mean, I'm not gonna be wearing my suit anymore, so..."

"Still thinking about it," said Thea. "I know I said I was done with playing hero, but... just being out there again made me feel so alive. Maybe it's the adrenaline, but... being Speedy really helps channel all of the negative energy in me into something positive. I haven't made a choice yet, but I don't think I'm done with Speedy just yet."

"That's good to know, Speedy," Roy smiled.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Lieutenant Dinah Drake was off on another clandestine rendezvous with the Vigilante. Five wanted criminals have turned themselves in during the past week and Adrian Chase contacted her after the fifth one showed up at the precinct. The two met in an alleyway. Adrian had to wear a hoodie and some shades to hide his face.

"Good work," Dinah started, smiling at him. "See what you can accomplish when you're not killing criminals?"

"I admit, my trigger finger is very itchy, but I guess self-control is part of our lessons," said Adrian. "Impressed?"

"Maybe," Dinah teased.

"But you know, I was thinking that maybe our partnership could improve," Adrian suggested.

"What do you mean?" asked Dinah.

"I was thinking you keep a close eye on me," Adrian suggested. Sarcastically, he adds, "I mean, aren't you worried I'll step out of line?"

"You're suggesting we team-up and fight criminals together," Dinah realized.

"Your choice, lieutenant," said Adrian. "I mean, it's not like you have a team to fight beside with at the moment."

"Actually, it's not just me. All the newbies quit the team," said Dinah. "The three of us are planning on forming a team of our own. Just because the Green Arrow and I are on the outs, it doesn't meant my vigilante life is over."

"This is still our little secret, right?" asked Adrian.

"I'd be getting the same look from Wild Dog and Terrific that the Green Arrow gave me if I told them I was helping you," said Dinah.

"Well, instead of a team-up, how about we grab coffee?" asked Adrian. "I'll pay."

Dinah chuckled uncontrollably.

"How are you even planning on walking into a coffee shop without being recognized?" asked Dinah.

"You'd be surprised how a pair of shades can be an effective disguise," said Adrian. "I'll see you at 7 then?"

"We'll see," Dinah teased.

* * *

Felicity, Roy, and Thea called Curtis, Dinah, and Rene and asked them to meet with them in Felicity's apartment. It was inevitable that some harsh feelings were shared through contemptuous stares, but three members of Team Arrow wanted to take this meeting seriously without it devolving to another argument like Christmas.

"Cayden James had Laurel plant a bug in the cave," Roy said, getting straight to the point. "He's been spying on us."

"How long have you known about this?" asked Curtis.

"Can't say I keep track of time that well, but right around 24 hours," Roy answered.

"You've known we were exposed like this for a whole day, and you're just telling us now?" Dinah asked accusingly.

"Hey, we had to be sure. For all we know, it could've just been a malfunction or a glitch in the PA system," said Felicity.

"And that's not even the worst part," said Thea. "Turns out Cayden James is working with other dangerous people besides Laurel."

"Anatoly Kynazev, Ricardo Diaz, and Adrian Chase, to be specific," said Roy.

"Just what the city needs," Rene said sarcastically.

"No, no, no, that's insane. Adrian hunts criminals. He doesn't throw down with them," said Dinah, refusing to believe this ludicrous claim.

"Oliver just saw him with Cayden and the rest of his troop," said Roy.

"Well, excuse me if I don't take Oliver's word for it," Dinah said bitterly.

"I mean, keeping us under surveillance? Sounds like he and Cayden James have a lot in common," Rene said with scorn.

"We did that because we were trying to protect this team," Felicity justified.

"Is that how you sleep at night, Felicity?" Curtis criticized.

"We are facing an actual breach in security," Felicity emphasized. "You guys gave up on Oliver. You don't get to stay mad at daddy 'cause he read your diary and you get to just skip out on curfew."

"Seriously? Again, you point that attitude at us instead of Oliver's little sister," said Rene.

"Hey, I did what I did to protect the people I love," said Thea. "It may have been the wrong move I made on a whim, but at least I know where my focus is."

"You do realize testifying against Oliver means selling us out as well," said Curtis.

Dinah walked out on this little reunion to speak with Adrian Chase about allying himself with Cayden James. They just had a nice cup of coffee together earlier and even went on a moonlight stroll, but now she discovered that he has been keeping a big secret from her. Unfortunately, let's just say her meeting with him didn't go well for her.

* * *

For the past few days, Cayden James and his criminal cabal have been trying to force Jerry Bertinelli, the current head of the Bertinelli Crime Family, to hand over control of one of his crime family's ports. Jerry agreed to meet with Cayden at a large warehouse to discuss transferring control of the port, only he did it because the Green Arrow asked for his help in luring Cayden James to the open.

Green Arrow perched on a beam high in the ceiling, waiting for both the Bertinelli Crime Family and Cayden James' team. Felicity, Roy, and Thea monitored the situation from a temporary HQ.

Jerry shows up with some armed goons of his own. Just when it looked like they were in for a quiet wait, an explosion occurred, prompting to find cover. The explosion came from Ricardo Diaz, sporting a Kevlar suit for the occasion, and Cayden's own thugs.

"Funny! You guys don't look like a Chechnyan death squad!" Diaz taunted.

Cayden's thugs and the Bertinelli goons find cover in lower platforms as they shoot at each other relentlessly. Diaz didn't mind getting in on the action, using a rapid-fire rifle of his own.

 _"Ricardo Diaz in the house!" Felicity commentated through the comm-link._

 _"That doesn't mean much without Cayden James," said Roy._

 _"Ollie, your move," said Thea._

Green Arrow jumps down from above and starts shooting arrows at Cayden's men, incapacitating or killing them. He moves on to the lower platform that Cayden's men were using as cover. He had to slice one thug's arm with an arrow before jumping down into the ditch. He starts with a few high kicks and a few arrows. He blocks one thug's punch and flips him down. Another thug lunges at Green Arrow, but the vigilante tossed him aside and used a third thug's gun to incapacitate the second one. He goes back to unleashing some athletic kicks, including wrapping his leg around one thug's throat to pin him before tossing him aside. Green Arrow uses a thug as a shield from gunfire before kicking down the thug that tried to shoot him. He takes out the last two by slamming the first one's face to the floor and kicks the other one hard in the throat.

Just when it looked like Green Arrow and Ricardo Diaz were about have a Round 2, Black Siren shows up and sends Green Arrow flying away with her sonic cry.

 _"Large problem! Very large problem!" Felicity panicked._

 _"Oliver, get up and get out of there!" Thea shouted._

 _"He will, as soon as we send backup," said Roy._

The backup came in the form of a T-Sphere controlled by Roy like some PC video game. He used to zap Cayden's men into unconsciousness so Green Arrow can have time to recover and get back up.

 _"Enjoying yourself?" asked Thea._

 _"If you want, you can try it," Roy offered._

Green Arrow gets out of the ditch, only to run into Black Siren. He quickly aims an arrow at her, but he didn't immediately release the bow, for some reason. Black Siren also didn't do anything. They just looked at each other with silence.

"You're not supposed to be here, Ollie. Get out, now," Black Siren said, sounding somewhat concerned.

Green Arrow had to turn around when Anatoly and the rogue Bratva thugs aimed their guns at him. He kept his arrow pointed at his old friend, but he knew he couldn't do anything without getting.

"Stand down, Oliver. You are vastly outnumbered," said Anatoly.

Green Arrow was gonna shoot anyway, until Vigilante jumped him. Vigilante strikes with a tumbling kick and then drags Green Arrow through a wooden ladder. Anatoly, meanwhile, shoots the T-Sphere, preventing Roy from helping further.

Green Arrow and Vigilante exchange some hard kicks, neither one being able to get the upper hand on each other. Green Arrow blocks Vigilante's knee strike, but Vigilante blocks his front kick as well. Vigilante tumbles to the side after dodging a high kick. With Vigilante still on the ground, Green Arrow strikes. Vigilante blocks Green Arrow's two incoming kicks aimed at his sides, but was unable to react to Green Arrow's kick to his chest, knocking down and into a ditch.

Green Arrow flips down the ditch and continues to fight Vigilante. Vigilante dodges Green Arrow's next kick and the two get back into punching each other. Vigilante blocks Green Arrow's next to punches before kneeing him in the gut. Green Arrow manages to punch Vigilante in the face, but Vigilante persists and grabs him with force. Vigilante pins Green Arrow down and keeps him down so the others can continue their business.

Jerry was about to depart with his two remaining men, only for said men to be shot dead by Sheck, who finally showed up along with Cayden James.

"Don't leave early. The best parts are always at the end," said Cayden.

Green Arrow tried to get up, but Vigilante has his arms pinned down to keep him from escaping.

"I'm disappointed, Mr. Bertinelli, I truly am, but not unreasonable," said Cayden. "This can go one of two ways for you and your men. The choice is yours."

Jerry looks at Green Arrow and decides that he must do whatever it takes to protect his daughter, whom Cayden threatened earlier, even if it means betraying the vigilante.

"I'm sorry, kid," Jerry apologized.

Jerry aimed his gun at Green Arrow. Before he could fire, Green Arrow's wrist device started blinking green and stopped at red. A series of explosives planted by Green Arrow exploded, giving Green Arrow time to fight back. He punches Vigilante off of him and swings away from the warehouse with a grappling hook arrow.

This just leaves Jerry with Cayden and his cabal.

"Just take the freaking port," Jerry gave up.

"Well, thank you," Cayden said with combination of menace and formality. "Although you elected to betray me this evening, you ultimately made the right choice."

Diaz executes Jerry by shooting him in the head multiple times with his rifle. That means the cabal can use the body to tell Star City of the downfall of the Bertinelli Crime Family. While they prefer to keep their existence a secret, they want the city to be frightened by the unknown.

* * *

After a rough night, Laurel returned to her apartment only to find that someone has broken in. Leonard Snart. She'd be angry if he was just a thief breaking in and not someone she's very interested in. He was just sitting down on the couch reading a book. He closed it when he saw the owner of the apartment enter.

"I oughta have you arrested for breaking and entering... if you weren't so cute," said Laurel.

"Well, I don't just break in without reason," said Leonard.

Laurel sits down next to Leonard and starts kissing him. Leonard, however, pulls away, much to her disappointment.

"I'm starting to think you're not all in on this," said Laurel.

"I've been thinking, what exactly are we doing, Laurel?" asked Leonard. "Are we just comrades with benefits or are we something more serious?"

"We could be serious, if you want to," said Laurel, playfully poking Leonard's cheek.

"But based on your history, you're not exactly capable of commitment," said Leonard. "Or maybe you're just using me to dodge your feelings."

"What are you talking about?" asked Laurel.

"Am I the one, Laurel, or just a distraction?" Leonard replied. "I'll give you some time to think. Sorry I can't stay any longer."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ ARROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back at the villainous sextet's pocket dimension, Killer Frost resumed to add another entry to her audio journal but not before spying on Laurel and Leonard again. Their romantic drama was getting on her nerves, but what Leonard asked Laurel has her concerned.

"Journey Entry 09-28," Killer Frost started. "The Bertinelli Crime Family port is secured. The Bertinellis' time is up, thanks to Cayden James. Team Arrow believes they have debugged their bunker, but they have no idea what I have planted right under their noses. When Laurel Lance hacked into Cayden's bug, I managed to input an intricate series of code that allowed me to tap into Team Arrow's systems. The bug may be nonfunctional now, but it served its purpose. The Legends. The Time Burea. Team Flash. And now Team Arrow. All are now under surveillance by us. Control is key, and my friends and I have almost absolute control. Unfortunately, while the loyalties of my allies are all but fixed, some of them are letting their hearts spark doubt. Last thing I need is a compromised unit. Rest assured, this will be rectified."

Killer Frost ends the recording and saves it in her audio journal file. She sighs with dissatisfaction, wondering if Laurel's heart will affect her loyalty to the cause.

 **Looks like Laurel and Leonard's "thing" is working a lot less well than previously expected.**

 **And Thea shall return as Speedy, mark my words.**


	39. Daughter Darhkest

**Just to let you know, although I've always gone for the Flash-Arrow-Legends-Supergirl sequence every 4 stories, the timeline is a little shaky in the post-Christmas episodes. The past two chapters (Barry's trial, Oliver vs. Cayden James' cabal) took place weeks after Christmas. Legends' post-Christmas episode took place immediately after Christmas because of John Constantine's arrival. So, if you see the Caitlin's journal entry(ies) in this chapter is/are numbered as if it/they took place before the last two chapters, that's because it does.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Aragorn II Elessar, L0ngclaw, lupo95gxd, jose03, Panther-10, CallMeMiles**

 ** _To lupo95gxd_: It's okay if you don't like Black Siren and Captain Cold's relationship. It was just for fun, but I've been planning on using their supposed attraction to facilitate their own personal stories. Haven't planned how it'll go down yet, though.**

 ** _To jose03_: Well, you don't have to like Laurel and Leonard's thing. But keep your fingers crossed they each find their rightful partners.**

 ** _To CallMeMiles_: "No one is safe from the heart." If you're talking about Caitlin (the "heart" of the cover photo), then you just won the Review-of-the-Century award. Love it. Oh, and as for your question on the length of the story, I don't know for sure, but it'll be less than 100 chapters.**

 **"I ain't afraid of no ghost." - Ghostbusters**

One day has passed since probably the worst Christmas for any member of Team Flash, Team Arrow, and Team Supergirl. For the Legends, it seemed pretty good since they fixed an anachronism and did it with their amnesiac ex-member Leonard Snart. Unfortunately, they didn't know that he was in league with a group of supervillains and that his visit on the Waverider was part of a plan to plant technology that could allow this said group to spy on the Legends. It made Killer Frost so proud that he was able to

Right now, Killer Frost had to record her first recording for her audio journal since Christmas.

"Journal Entry 09-01," Killer Frost started. "Safe to say that it's been a somber Christmas for my colleagues. But before I revisit the events of that special day, we have a new obstacle that could threaten our plans. An obstacle we saw coming a mile away, but still unprepared for. John Constantine. Immediately after Leonard Snart departed from the Waverider, Constantine boarded the ship in search of a demon, a demon that knows Sara's name. That demon can only be Mallus, a time-traveling entity hellbent on wrecking havoc across time. I asked Leonard Snart to make a post-Christmas visit to the Legends. It's only a matter of finding the right time to intrude. Until then, Nora Darhk will have to keep an eye on things until the master thief himself decides to intervene. A cause for concern, however, is Snart's obvious attraction to Sara Lance, as well as his unexpected intrigue with Laurel Lance. I fear his freezing heart could spell more trouble than good for my plans. But they must go on..."

* * *

John Constantine has boarded the Waverider, ladies and gentlemen, and he comes with a grave message to the Legends, especially to Sara. Sara escorts Constantine to the bridge so they can talk about this with the rest.

"Blimey. This is one hell of a jam jar you got here," Constantine complimented, impressed with the Waverider.

"I thought we gave the Englishmen to the Time Pigs," said Mick, mistaking Constantine for someone else.

"That was Rip," Sara corrected. "This is John Constantine."

"Skinny Brit in a trench coat. Same thing," said Mick.

"Oh, doubtful, mate. See, I'm an accomplished warlock, an expert of the occult, and a master of exorcism," said Constantine.

Constantine turns to Amaya and notices something familiar around her neck.

"The Anazi Totem," said Constantine. "That belongs to..."

"Her granddaughter. Same Totem, different Vixen. She's from 1942," Nate explained, not a fan of the way Constantine was looking at Amaya. "You were saying about the warlock thing?"

"Accomplished warlock, mate," Constantine corrected. He turns at Amaya and says, "Well, I am charmed to know another who bears the family name."

Amaya gladly shakes hands with Constantine and says, "It's an honor."

Nate just rolls his eyes.

"So, who pray tell is this Rip that your large friend mistaken me for?" Constantine asked.

"He's our... former captain," said Sara.

"Who we gave to his fellow Time Pigs to be thrown in jail," Mick added casually.

"Uh, _you_ gave him to the Time Pigs," Sara remembered. "I was in a coma."

"You're never gonna let us live that down, are you?" asked Jax.

Sara gives Jax a look that says yes.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Jax decided to check on Ray and Zari in the lab. They were working on an anti-magic gun they were planning to use on Nora in case they ever run in to her again, which is a huge possibility. He walked in just to hear Ray and Zari arguing about if what they're doing a "who can finish the code faster" race.

"This code will replicate the combustive effects of a Cold and Heat Gun crossing streams using nanotech, the only thing that's made them flinch so far," Zari deadpanned. "You really want to rush me?"

"No, no, no, no," Ray denied. "Besides, the last explosion in this lab caused a Freaky Friday Firestorm."

"Yeah, no kidding," said Jax, announcing his presence.

"Oh, hey, Jax," Ray greeted. "Oh, was it a wrong time to bring up Marty? I mean, I know you miss him, but..."

"He's happy with his family and that's all that matters," said Jax. "But I'm gonna do my best to try this whole powerless hero stuff."

"We all miss him, Jax," said Zari. "But at least we can come visit whenever we want to. We're not busy all the time. I mean, don't you guys usually just wander around in the Temporal Zone for an entire week before the next mission comes?"

"Yeah, I wonder how we even keep ourselves sane after all that," said Jax. "By the way, we have a guest on board. His name's John Constantine."

"Oh, yeah. I heard of him," said Ray. "Oliver said he's the one who restored Sara's soul after she came back from the dead."

"Remind me again how that works," Zari said, confused.

"Well, basically, Sara was just a, uh, mindless killing machine without a soul, so Oliver called Constantine and... she's normal again," Ray explained simply.

"Least it's cool we get to see an actual warlock," said Jax.

* * *

After giving Constantine the name (Mallus) of the demon possessing a little girl he was trying to help, Sara talked the warlock into letting the Legends help. Constantine reluctantly accepts their aid as the Waverider travels to the Sumner Asylum in Star City, 2017 (wait, forget _2017_ , since they never left after Leonard Snart exited).

"If we're lucky, Mallus hasn't cemented his control over the girl yet," Constantine said hopefully.

"Well, if you're looking for luck, you came to the wrong time ship," Sara said.

Constantine puts a cigarette in his mouth and asks, "How's about a light then?"

"Ask Mick, if you want your face burned off," Sara joked.

"I'm doomed either way," Constantine said nonchalantly.

Constantine leaves to wait in the cargo bay for the Legends to join him on their mission to perform an exorcism on a little girl. Before Sara could join him, Gideon spoke.

" _We're receiving a transmission from Central City. It's Mr. Snart,_ " said Gideon. Teasingly, she adds, " _Or should I call him Leonard?_ "

"Just put him on, Gideon," Sara ordered, embarrassed that Gideon would even tease her about this.

Sara walks to the captain's office as Gideon answered the call. Leonard's face appears on the monitor. The first thing he did was smile at the captain.

"Hey," Sara greeted with a smile of her own. "How's it-How's it doing?"

 _"C'mon, Lance. No need to be shy. It's just us," Leonard teased._

"Okay, first of all, I'm n-not shy," Sara denied. "Second, how are you even calling?"

 _"Borrowed Professor Stein's trans-temporal communicator," said Leonard. "Although, according to the communicator, you're not in the Temporal Zone right now."_

"We're still in 2017, just at a mental asylum in Star City," said Sara. "So, why're you calling?"

 _"Maybe I just miss you," Leonard teased._

"You left the ship literally an hour ago," Sara pointed out.

 _"Well, when it comes to time, you can never be certain," said Leonard. "Plus, it's Christmas. Maybe I'm second-guessing my decision to depart early. Maybe once I stepped foot into my little temporary home, I felt lonely."_

"Well, lucky for you, we haven't taken down the decorations," said Sara. "And my phone is filled with underrated love songs that you might actually love."

 _"You sound tense, Sara," said Leonard. "C'mon, spill it. You know I can take it."_

"I don't think you have to worry about that," said Sara. "I guess I'm just... tired."

 _"Sounds like you could use a vacation," said Leonard._

"Don't we all?" Sara replied.

 _"Maybe we can take a trip to Aruba, if your interested," Leonard suggested._

"If I am, I'll wear my best swimwear," Sara teased.

 _"Oh, you don't have to dress to impress, Lance. You have the smile and the eyes that can make any man die," said Leonard._

Sara giggles uncontrollably due to the flattery, followed by hanging her head, eyes up on Leonard, and a red glow on her cheeks. Leonard noticed.

 _"Head down, eyes up, cheeks flushed. Do I sense a classic courtship signal?" Leonard teased._

"Well, what if it is?" Sara asked.

 _Leonard just smiled and said, "See you soon, Sara."_

The transmission ended. Sara was still smiling and blushing. It's funny, actually. It's only been an hour since he left the ship and their recent chat felt like as if they haven't talked to each other in a long time. Sara feels like it's destiny that they always run into each other. She wants to believe it's destiny. She had tried to move on after his death, but now that he's back, she can't stop herself from being glued to him.

" _Would you like me to keep a record of the most fitting wedding locations throughout history, captain?_ " Gideon teased.

"You're an A.I., Gideon. Since when can you understand romance?" Sara criticized, embarrassed that she's having this discussion with an artificial intelligence.

" _You'd be surprised,_ " Gideon said vaguely.

* * *

It was supposed to be simple. Get Constantine to see Emily (the little girl he mentioned) so he can finish the exorcism he started and failed earlier. Sara, Nate, and Amaya accompanied the dark arts master, who lied on a stretcher as part of the act. Ray, Zari, and Jax monitored the situation from the Waverider. Sara knocked out the doctors who were taking a sedated Emily to her room. Just when it looked like smooth sailing from here, the lights malfunctioned. What looked like living water was coming out the piping.

"It's Kuasa," Amaya realized. "I'll hold her off. Go."

Kuasa reveals her true form, preparing to fight her grandmother again.

"I don't want to fight you. I just wanna talk," said Amaya.

"There's no time for talk," said Kuasa. "I must protect the moment she became his."

While Amaya and Kuasa fight, the rest of the Legends and Constantine escort Emily to Room 237. Strangely though, Emily muttered in her sedative-induced sleep that her name is not Emily. This confused Constantine.

 _"Uh, guys," Zari called. "That girl you're trying to save... is Nora freakin' Darhk."_

After Damien Darhk was killed by the Green Arrow, Nora was taken into child protective services and her name was changed by the asylum to protect her. Nate had to leave when he heard the fighting between Kuasa and Amaya get more brutal. Constantine told him that after he's finished helping Amaya to get adrenaline to wake Nora up... and to fetch him a light. This made Sara roll her eyes.

Amaya was losing to Kuasa, who had no intention of holding back. Kuasa grabs her arm, injures it by snapping her elbow, and then throws her down. Nate steels up and rushes towards Kuasa, but she protects herself from his steel punch by using her water form.

"I thought punching water was supposed to help," Nate joked.

Kuasa was about to attack, until she was hit by a beam of cold energy. It was Leonard Snart, who showed up with his trusty Cold Gun. He freezes Kuasa from head to toe, turning her into an ice statue.

"Surprised to see me?" Leonard started. "Here." He tossed his Cold Gun to Nate. "Just in case she thaws."

Leonard heads to Room 237 to check on Sara and the others while Nate and Amaya take the frozen Kuasa back to the Waverider. He knocks on the door playfully and attracts the attention of the blonde assassin who never fails to catch his eye just by being in his sight. He smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"Am I late?" asked Leonard.

"You're just in time," Sara said happily.

"Oh, and here's the adrenaline you asked for," Leonard said, giving Constantine the needle containing the adrenaline. "The name's Leonard Snart, by the way."

"Yeah, I heard of you, mate. One of the most popular thieves in the country," said Constantine. "John Constantine, master of the dark arts."

"You didn't have to come here, you know," Sara said to the thief.

"And miss spending Christmas with you, I couldn't," Leonard said flirtatiously to the captain.

Sara and Leonard gazed upon each other lovingly. Constantine noticed.

"Ah, so the captain's got herself a lad wrapped around her finger, eh?" Constantine said.

"Well, I do have his special ring around my finger," Sara said, looking at the pinky ring that belonged to Leonard.

Constantine begins the exorcism, drawing the Triangle of Solomon around Nora so Mallus can be purged from her body. Unfortunately, Mallus proved himself to be too strong for Constantine. The demon uses Nora to cast a spell that made Sara, Leonard, and Constantine disappear.

* * *

Sara, Leonard, and Constantine are still in the Sumner Asylum, only in 1969. Since they had to cut off communications during the exorcism, they can't contact the Waverider from the past. Fortunately, they have a plan. They intend to leave a message in the back of the picture of the Blessed Virgin, which is lying on the floor back in 2017 because of Nora's exorcism. That way, the Legends will find it and know which point in time they're trapped in.

Unfortunately, Mallus' hold on Sara was getting stronger. She keeps hearing his voice and Nora's. She's seeing things, scary things, as if Mallus was trying to physically reach for her from behind a wall. She stepped back and slid down to the floor in fear.

"What is happening?" Leonard asked, worried about Sara.

"Mallus' trickery," Constantine answered. "He's using her darkest emotions - fear, anger- to prime her for possession. He wants you to be afraid."

"Fight it, Sara," Leonard begged, feeling very worried.

Sara couldn't. She was too afraid. Constantine had to cast an incantation to temporarily protect Sara from Mallus. It won't last long, which means they have to act fast. Constantine volunteered to write the message while Leonard takes care of Sara. They hide in the laundry room. Sara was still freaking out and Leonard was doing his best to keep her calm. They sit down on the floor and lean back on the wall as Leonard holds Sara close for comfort.

"Look at me, Sara. Look at me. Don't you dare go dark on me," Leonard begged.

"I'm trying," Sara said, holding her aching head.

"C'mon, Sara. You're strong than this. I know you are," said Leonard. "How do you feel now?"

"Like I had the worst hangover of my life," Sara answered.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," Leonard promised.

"That'd be easier if you stay on the ship," Sara said, pouting like sweet little girl.

"Sara," Leonard scolded.

"I know. I know. Incomplete memory equals no changing your mind," Sara remembered.

"Believe me, I wish I could change my mind," said Leonard. "But most of what I remember is being a thief, a good one at that. The thrill, the adrenaline, it's hard to ignore."

"I know," said Sara. "I feel the same about fighting. Sometimes, I feel like all I care about is looking for a fight."

"Well, you're an assassin. You live to fight," said Leonard.

"And you're a crook. You live to steal," Sara teased, nudging Leonard on the shoulder.

"Guilty," Leonard said proudly. "But I do remember a good number of things, such as regretting some of the things I've done and the things I didn't do."

"At least you're looking for forgiveness," said Sara.

"Sara, do you ever feel like our fates are tied for all eternity?" asked Leonard.

"Well, we just had a tearful goodbye just a couple hours ago. Yet, here we are acting as if we haven't seen each other for a long time," said Sara.

Leonard holds Sara's hand and eyes the silver ring on her pinky that he gave to her.

"Remember anything else?" Sara asked hopefully.

"No," Leonard answered. "But I remember enough to know that we're more to each other than I believed at first. I don't know if I can ever turn my life around like before, but... I guess this is how it feels being confronted in the crossroads. It wrecks."

"You know, out of all the places to be stuck in together, a laundry room in a mental asylum in 1969 isn't the worst," Sara said with that sparkle in her eyes.

"Do you really wanna do this now?" asked Leonard.

"No, but... I need you," Sara said desperately.

And so, the two kissed. Once again, it's funny that they last saw each other a few hours ago only to meet again like it's been an eternity. The kiss showed it.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back in 2017, Ray, Jax, and Zari had to infiltrate the Sumner Asylum to look for Sara, Leonard, and Constantine. Earlier, all the Legends were having their own worries. Ray was worried about Sara and the others. Nate and Amaya were arguing about if Kuasa is pure evil or not. All this being discussed in the captain's office while Mick was watching a live football game, the Division Finals, in fact. In his anger over all the noise, he had an outburst.

Mick said, _"QUIET! Haircut, take the New Girl. Find Blondie, Snart, and Trench Coat. Amaya, the med bay. Pretty, the library. Water bitch stays in the freezer!"_

So, the Legends had to do what Mick said. They just left him alone with his game while they do all the hard work. Ray, Jax, and Zari found Nora and break her out of the asylum so they can help her grow up better (maybe so she doesn't grow up to hate them). They took her to Star City's Jitters for a drink. Nora was quite hyped for a sugary drink after just taking her medicine. She wanted hot chocolate with whipped cream and caramel sauce.

As the three drank, they played a game. Heads Up, to be exact. Zari went first. The word is "Oklahoma." Her first hint was that it was a musical, much to her dismay.

Ray and Nora give her a hint in the form a song. " _Oh, what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day. I've got a wonderful feeling, everything's going my way._ "

Nora gives up (she hates musicals) and looks at the word so the singing can end.

"You guys know this is a state, too, right?" Zari said, annoyed.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Jax replied, amused by Zari's hatred for music.

"Sometimes, I hate you guys," Zari said apathetically.

Ray takes his turn, but Nora's attention was caught by the news. The question "Is Oliver Queen the Green Arrow?" continues to be asked and his past murders are brought up, including Damien Darhk, Nora's mother.

This horrible reminder gave Mallus the opportunity to take control of young Nora. She causes a magical ruckus that trashes the entire coffee shop. All the civilians flee in terror while Ray, Jax, and Zari try to save Nora.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

While Leonard and Sara were busy kissing in the laundry room, Constantine was caught by Nora's doctor (of 1969) as he was writing a message to the Legends. He was diagnosed as a deluded man who believes himself to be a time traveler. It didn't help that Constantine added "warlock" to the story. He was drugged (rendering him unable to concentrate enough to use his magic) and was sentenced to a trans-orbital lobotomy.

"Luv, you're gonna regret this," Constantine said to Nora's doctor. "You don't want to look at what's inside of this head, I promise you."

"I've performed thousands of trans-orbital lobotomies. After we're finished, you're disease will be cured," said Nora's doctor.

Constantine started citing an incantation, but the doctor quickly gagged his mouth shut, preventing him from completing the spell. Just as he was about to be lobotomized, Sara and Leonard barged in.

"Who are you?" asked Nora's doctor.

"We're also from the future," Sara answered playfully. "Spoiler alert! You don't age well."

After knocking out the doctor, Sara and Leonard ungag and untie Constantine.

"Took your time, mate," Constantine complained. "Bad news, I'm afraid. Our plan is a bust. They found the note."

"Okay, the symbol that Nora drew as a time travel spell, so why don't we just cast the same spell and get out of here?" Sara suggested.

"She was channeling the power of Mallus when she cast that spell. Not even I have that kind of juice," said Constantine.

"I do," said Sara. "You said Mallus can use me the same way he used Nora. So, you summon Mallus into me, I draw the ruin, same as her, and we get to go home."

"And what if the demons is inside you, eh?" Constantine asked.

"I know I'm strong enough to hold Mallus off," said Sara. "I believe it. Leonard believes it. Don't you, Len?"

Leonard holds Sara's hand and says, "It's too dangerous, but I do believe in you."

Sara smiled, glad for his faith in her.

"Ah, I get it. So, while my brain was about to be dissected, you two were busy shagging each other," Constantine guessed.

"We kept our clothes on," Sara explained.

* * *

And so, Constantine summoned Mallus into Sara and she ends up back in the spirit realm. She managed to fight Mallus' control and began drawing the time travel ruin in the realm. She stopped when she heard crying. She found a scared young Nora Darhk. She managed to talk her into fighting Mallus' influence, unknowingly stopping her from hurting Ray, Jax, and Zari. Afterwards, Sara proceeded with drawing the ruin.

After she was finished, she is transported back to 2017 along with Leonard and Constantine. Sara lied unconscious, making Leonard very worried. He holds her in his arms, begging her to wake up.

"Sara? Sara? No, don't you dare give up on you. Don't you dare!" Leonard begged.

"Have you ever tried kissing a girl awake?" Sara joked, revealing that she was just faking her unconsciousness.

Sara laughed at the look on Leonard's face. Constantine did as well. Leonard rolled his eyes, but he was glad that Sara was okay. She embraced him to let him know that she really was.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back at Star City Jitters, Nora's rampage was over. She was back to normal and not trying to kill Ray and Zari. She was still scared, however. She had just met Ray and Zari and they were both very nice to her. And she tried to hurt them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She apologized.

"Nora, look, we know it wasn't you," said Ray, trying to reassure her. "You have to know that. You have to believe that, too."

"Hey, we're gonna find you a home, somewhere people will understand you," Zari promised.

"Uh, guys. We got company," Jax called.

It was... Damien Darhk?

"Daddy? You're alive?" Nora asked, shocked. "I missed you so much, Daddy. Everyone's been so mean and every place I've gone has been terrible, but _they_ kept me safe." She meant Ray, Jax, and Zari.

"Your friends lied to you," said Damien. "They're afraid of what you are and what you can do. Mallus, he's no demon. He's your Savior. The power he gifted you, you can use that power to bring me back. One day. You just have to accept him."

"Nora, whatever you do, don't listen to him," Jax said. "I know he's your daddy, but..."

Damien uses his magic to silence the three Legends and keep them standing still so they can't interfere. Nora's doctor from Sumner Asylum shows up. Damien tells her that she will help her work with Mallus so she can bring him back for good. Nora accepts and leaves the coffee shop with her doctor, who is taking her back to Sumner Asylum.

After Nora and her doctor left, Damien reveals his true form. It wasn't the real Damien Darhk at all. It was grown-up Nora Darhk in disguise.

"You really didn't think I was gonna sit this one out, huh?" Nora said. "You should be thanking me. I'm just putting history back in its place. That asylum was hell, but at least the timeline has been repaired."

Nora frees the three Legends before making her exit.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back on the Waverider, while Mick was still watching football, Amaya frees Kuasa from her icy coating so they can talk. Kuasa revealed to Amaya about what happened to Zambezi in order to persuade her to use the Waverider to change their people's fate, which is what Mallus and Nora promised the water witch. All Amaya wants to do is reason with her and help her change her fate the right way. Her ancestors told her to protect the new Totem bearer, and Amaya believes they were talking about Kuasa.

And then Nate showed up with Leonard's Cold Gun, scared that Kuasa would hurt Amaya. His interference only put himself in danger. After one powerful water blast, Kuasa weakens Nate so she can hold him hostage. She begins filling his lungs with water (via his nose), threatening to kill him. Amaya had to pick up the Cold Gun and aim it at her own granddaughter out of fear for Nate's life.

"Kuasa, don't!" Amaya begged.

"If you're gonna kill me, pull the trigger," Kuasa dared. "At least you would've done something to change my fate."

Amaya couldn't. She puts down the gun and uses her words instead.

"He can help me save you, so I can go home," said Amaya. "Let him go. You need him too."

Persuaded, Kuasa release Nate, who coughs out the water that Kuasa put in his body. Amaya sheds a few tears as Kuasa looks at her with uncertainty.

"Don't disappoint me, Nana Baa," Kuasa warned.

Kuasa exits the ship in her water form.

* * *

Back on the ship, Constantine had to make sure Sara was fine. She keeps on insisting that she is. Zari told everyone that Mallus was afraid of her Totem and said she is "one of the six." This confused Amaya because there are only five Totems - Spirit, Air, Water, Earth, and Fire - and she's never heard of a sixth. This prompted Ray to cancel his plans for the anti-magic gun. Constantine offered to do some research on the sixth Totem. He asked Ray to accompany him to the cargo bay and see him off.

"It's actually a pretty intuitive design mechanism. A basic open-close functionality," Ray explained.

"I know how to open a damn door, mate," said Constantine. "Now, what's this about an anti-magic gun?"

"Oh, I was gonna put it into storage," said Ray.

"Well, don't. Keep it nearby," said Constantine.

"You said it yourself that the key to defeating Mallus are the Totems," Ray remembered.

"It could be, but for the mean time, you may need a more accessible solution for a more familiar target," said Constantine. "Sara may not know it, but the demon's power lives inside of her. If or, more like, when she succumbs to the darkness, you're gonna need that gun, mate."

Constantine takes out a cigarette and lights it up.

"As always, this is a non-smoking aircraft," Gideon reminded.

"Don't worry, Gideon, sweetheart," Constantine assured her. "I'll see you around, squire."

Constantine departs. Ray coughs from the smoke as he thinks about what Constantine told him to do in case Sara succumbs to Mallus' power. Can he really use the gun against her?

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Mick was still watching football in the captain's office. He has not left that seat for any reason. Which means while the others were busy trying to not die, he was just chilling. Typical Mick. Leonard decided to interrupt his entertainment despite knowing he'll be mad.

"Hello, Mick," Leonard greeted. "Mind turning that off?"

Instead of turning it off, Mick muted it. That way, he can watch the game and listen to Leonard at the same time.

"I'm off," said Leonard.

"Good," said Mick.

"I know we just bonded a few hours ago, but I wanted you to know that if you ever decided to partner up again, my door is open," said Leonard.

"As fun as that sounds, I'd rather stay here on the ship," said Mick.

"Really gone soft, huh?" Leonard questioned.

"That's what you said to me once," said Mick. "Not that you remember. These people, they're my... friends. They're idiots, but they're family."

"Well, suit yourself," said Leonard. "So long, pal."

"So long... pal," Mick said reluctantly.

Sara walks towards them to make sure they were playing nice.

"Wow, you actually managed to get him to listen," said Sara. "Be safe, Len."

"I was gonna say the same to you," said Leonard. "But call me if you ever need assistance. Just be sure it's very urgent."

"Or when I'm about to die?" Sara guessed.

Leonard smirked and said, "See you another time, captain."

"Hope that another time is tomorrow," Sara said hopefully.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Leonard left the ship, again. He just did a few hours ago and he did it again. Sara knows this goodbye is gonna last for a longer time, but she's still hoping she wouldn't have to wait too long for him to change his mind about giving up the life of a crook.

"Man, I'm surprised you two didn't talk about wedding plans," Jax teased.

"Stop, okay? Just stop," said Sara.

"No, I'm serious," said Jax. "You two really look like you're meant to be. You shouldn't hold back."

"True, but... I don't want to pressure him," said Sara. "He has to decide for himself if he wants what I want."

"Take it from someone who had to share a mind with an old man who was really in love with someone, don't waste any opportunity," said Jax. "Young Stein almost ruined his marriage with Clarissa. You have to go for it and never let go. Just don't go to Mommy-Town just yet."

"Don't worry. I just care about what he feels, not what I want," said Sara.

" _Captain, we are receiving transmission from Agent Sharpe of the Time Bureau,_ " Gideon reported.

Sara and Jax sigh with annoyance at the same time. They both share the same level of hatred for the Time Bureau agent who has constantly shown nothing but disrespect to the Legends. A hologram of Ava Sharpe appeared, as a form of communication from the Time Bureau. She looked worried, though, which is odd.

"So, what's today's belittlement, Agent Sharpe?" Sara started with contempt.

 _"This is serious, Ms. Lance," said Ava. "I finally got through the Bureau's red tape and it seems Director Hunter has escaped._

"Seriously? Where is he then?" asked Jax.

 _"We don't know," said Ava._

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ LEGENDS OF TOMORROW ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Leonard was walking back to Central City when he got a phone call. It was Laurel Lance. Leonard hesitated to answer. Yesterday, he and Laurel celebrated their Christmas victory with a first kiss. After what he just went through with Sara recently, it had him thinking about the so-called celebratory kiss last night. That kiss came some time after he kissed Sara goodbye, if he had to remind himself.

He decided to just answer.

 _"Hey, cutie," Laurel greeted._

"Lance," Leonard greeted.

 _"Hey, so, my schedule is free for today. I was wondering if your schedule is free too," said Laurel._

"What do you have in mind?" asked Leonard.

 _"I was wondering you could come over. Trust me. My apartment isn't much, but I'm sure it's enough for the both of us," said Laurel. "It's got one bed."_

"Slow down, Laurel. We're just getting started, after all. Don't want to disappoint ourselves by rushing things," said Leonard.

 _"True," Laurel agreed. "But still, if you're free, let me know."_

"No problem, Siren," said Leonard.

Laurel blew a kiss from the other side of the phone. Leonard heard.

And the call ended, giving Leonard more time to think. He though back to their history. He and Laurel heard about each other through Caitlin, but they never saw each other face-to-face until the musical crisis caused by Music Meister. They had to pretend they didn't know each other. After escaping together, they got to know each other better to the point where, well, they kissed on Christmas.

But after everything he's gone through with Sara since his resurrection, he had to ask himself...

"What am I doing?"

* * *

Killer Frost watches the footage of Sara and Leonard's goodbye over and over and over again, via the spy cam that Leonard planted in the Waverider. The way he looked at her and the way she made him feel, it worried her. Killer Frost and her five fellow villains just came off a small but big victory on Christmas and now Leonard Snart's heart is getting in the way again.

"Journey Entry 09-02," she started. "Nora Darhk managed to save herself from being turned by the Legends, setting events back into proper motion. However, Leonard Snart decided to visit the Legends without my knowledge. Either he did it to keep up his cover as a reluctant ally or his affection towards Sara Lance could be affecting his judgment. As someone who understands how the heart works, I can tell that Mr. Snart is at a crossroads between his heart's true desire and his heart's false desire. Which of the Lance sisters will win his heart? I could care less about who wins that race. What I do care about is where Captain Cold's loyalties lie with. But I guess it's best to let things play out until I'm ready to intervene. After all, there are some things in this world you can't control. As for the Legends, they're on their way to look for the rest of the Six Totems of Zambezi. Nora will be taking care of them, but how she manages this remains to be seen."

 **Look back at Leonard's uncertainty of his relationship with Laurel in the previous chapter. That took place AFTER the events of this chapter. It's more like I'm showing what's influencing his doubts with the idea of him and Laurel. Just remember that Leonard had amnesia and he still doesn't remember everything. He's remember most of his time with Sara, but not enough for him to choose to be a Legend.**

 **I'm still having a hard time trying to write Jax into the rest of Season 3, considering in the show, Jax quit the Legends in Episode 9 of Season 3. But I'm gonna keep trying my best. But for now, rocky start.**


	40. A Prisoner in Your Own Mind

**Time to check on Supergirl after the fight against Reign. Although, I'm gonna have to shake things up with the timeline... again. Oh, BTW, Kara is wearing her Supergirl costume in the coma dream with Brainy. Why? Read, find out, and enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **"You'll come to learn emotions are a weakness. Crime-fighters can't afford to give in." - Batman, LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham**

A couple days have passed since the imprisonment of Barry Allen. So far, Team Flash is doing their best to protect Central City in his absence. One member of Team Flash, however, is absent due to personal reasons. Caitlin. Once again, she has this need to record the events of her agenda in an audio journal in her pocket dimension. It's become quite the habit for her like when she bites her lower lip when something's bothering her.

"Journal Entry 09-15," she started. "To recap, Barry Allen is in jail, Oliver Queen is still going solo, and the Legends are tracking down the rest of the Totems of Zambezi. As for Supergirl, I just discovered that she isn't dead. She's in a coma. Reign continues to believe that she is no more, but she is about to be in for a rude awakening. I could go to Earth-38 and warn her, but that would be too risky, even for someone as sneaky as I am. Reign will find out Supergirl is alive. Question is, when will she wake up? I have confidence Reign can finish the job this time. If not, then that means Barry will have a chance to see her one last time. Love always finds a way to bring two people together, even if one of them is behind bars or in a coma. Love. The word disgusts and appeases me. It's one of the many reminders of why I am doing all of this. I supposed this makes me sound like I have doubts. Of course, I have doubts. I've always had them. But the mission must be completed, no matter what. To do so, Supergirl must be removed. Permanently. If not today, someday."

Killer Frost ends up freezing the control panel in her anger. Clearly, her need to complete this mission is affecting her temper, hence affecting her powers. She ends the recording so she can take a breather.

* * *

 _ **Earth-38**_

After a long time of nothing but darkness, Kara finally wakes up. She finds herself lying down in her bed in her loft... in her Supergirl costume? She doesn't remember going to sleep here, much less in costume. A knock on the door interrupted her thinking.

She opens the door and sees... a blue-faced alien with white hair and three glowing circles on his forehead.

"It's you," he said, looking rather excited to see her.

"Can I help you?" Supergirl asked awkwardly.

"And now you're talking to me. Supergirl is talking to me," the blue alien said excitedly, the almost-robotic kind of excited-sounding.

"Inside, now," Supergirl ordered, worried he might give away her identity.

Supergirl drags the alien inside and closes the door.

"I am Brainiac-5. Half-computer, half-organic, all-Coluan, and, not to brag, but a 12th-level intellect," the alien introduced himself. "My name is Querl Dox, but the Legionnaires just call me _Brainy_."

"Legionnaires? Did Mon-El send you?" Supergirl asked.

"Yes, to make sure your neural pathways are clear and intact," Brainy answered as he checked out a lovely flower vase. "Your brain is in truly remarkable health for someone languishing in a coma."

"Uh, a coma?" Supergirl asked, confused.

"Did I bury the lede? You've been in a coma for two weeks," Brainy explained.

"I'm in my loft," said Supergirl, still confused about what Brainy is saying.

"Loft? Oh, you mean the physical manifestation of the place in which your subconscious feels most comfortable. That loft?" Brainy realized.

"If I'm in a coma, how are you here?" Supergirl asked.

"Mon-El woke me up from hyper-sleep to communicate with you on behalf of him and your D.E.O. compatriots," Brainy answered. "31st Century technology. It's also what's keeping you alive."

"Alive?" Supergirl asked, confused again.

"Reign defeated you," Brainy reminded. "Don't you remember?"

Supergirl started seeing flashbacks. The symbol of Reign. Her fight with the Devil of Krypton. Reign making her bleed and dropping her from a great height. Crashing hard after the fall and slipping into darkness.

"No, this can't be. Reign is still out there. People are dying. I have to wake up," Supergirl panicked.

Supergirl runs to the door to open it, hoping it could be the way to wake herself up. Brainy tried to explain something to her, but she ignored him and focused on trying to get the door open. She couldn't. Even with her super strength, the door won't open. Odd, considering she opened it earlier to let Brainy in when she thought this was all real.

"Can we just maybe relax a little?" Brainy pleaded.

"Damn it! It won't open," Supergirl growled.

Supergirl turns around, leans back on the door, and starts breathing in and out angrily. The expression on her face looked like she was about to blow a fuse and melt Brainy's face off with her heat vision.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the real world, in the Arias household, Ruby was trying to hide from someone. She kept looking over her shoulder for danger, a scared look all over her face. The one chasing her is... her mother, Sam. Ruby hides on the side of the a doorway to keep herself hidden from her mother's line of sight. As she heard her mother's footsteps come closer, a... smile shows up on her face?

Ruby comes out of hiding and starts shooting plastic bullets at her mother, plastic bullets from a toy gun. Nerf, to be exact. The two started giggling as Ruby overwhelmed Sam with her bullets. Sam fires back as she tries to find cover, only to accidentally knock over a photo off a table, shattering the glass covering the picture. Ruby wastes her last bullets to claim victory.

"And you thought I was gonna break something," said Ruby, especially since it's her mom who broke something.

Sam picks up the photo and grabs all the shattered glass pieces off the floor. A car beep is heard outside.

"It's Clara," said Ruby, referring to her school bus driver.

"Already?" Sam sounded surprised.

"The movie's in half an hour," Ruby answered.

"Well, you're making me dinner tonight, right? It's your turn," said Sam.

"Any dietary restrictions I should know about?" asked Ruby.

"I'm allergic to bad food," Sam joked.

"Well, save up for dinner. Don't eat too much," said Ruby.

Sam saw what's on the front of today's paper. A picture of Reign fighting Supergirl with the headline, "Rogue Kryptonian Still At Large." This awakened a part of Reign within Sam as the paper reminded her of the night she killed Supergirl.

"Mom. Love you," Ruby said and gave her mom a quick cheek kiss.

Despite the cheek kiss from her daughter, Sam's "Reign" face remained.

* * *

Back in Supergirl's dreamworld...

"This is torture," Supergirl said, sitting on her couch with annoyed look on her face.

"Out of all the 4,237,642 versions of our first meeting I envisioned, you calling it torture wasn't one of them," said Brainy, surprised.

Brainy was walking all around the apartment touching things, looking under stuff, observing objects closely, for some reason.

"What are you doing?" asked Supergirl.

"Checking for brain damage," Brainy answered. "In simulacra, like the one we're in now, brain damage can present itself in any number of ways. Fissure. Corrosion. Wilting flowers indicate neurological disorders. It's to prepare you for reality re-entry."

"Reality re-entry?" Supergirl asked.

"If you're not properly prepared, you might go into shock. Some people die immediately," Brainy explained.

"Wait, does that mean I'm ready to wake up?" Supergirl asked excitedly.

"Did I bury the lede again?" Brainy replied.

"Okay, do I need to do anything?" asked Supergirl.

"Well, your loft is the manifestation of your subconscious. That door seems to be the only way in or out. My assumption, walk through it," said Brainy.

Supergirl tried turning the lever handle to open the door, but nothing is happening. No matter how many times she turns the handle, the door won't open. It's as if it's locked for all eternity. Brainy tried opening it himself, but he couldn't do it either.

"Why won't this open?" asked Supergirl.

"Your body is fine. We drained the tank, and you suffered no ill effects from the hibernation," said Brainy.

"Then why am I still stuck in my brain?" asked Supergirl.

"There's nothing wrong with your brain. We ruled that out," said Brainy.

"Well, you're the 12th level intellect. Why don't you figure it out?" Supergirl asked sarcastically, losing her patience.

Brainy pours himself a cup of tea and takes a sip, even if it wasn't real.

"Well, that rules out the physical," said Brainy. "Barring another explanation, I would have to say the only thing keeping you here is yourself."

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. I'm the one who wants to get out of here," said Supergirl. "Why won't the door open? It opened earlier."

"To let me in," Brainy explained.

Supergirl tried to super-punch the door open, but the door just bounced her punch back at her like she's punching jelly.

"Is there some reason your subconscious might be preventing your escape?" Brainy asked. "Self-preservation, perhaps."

"I'm not afraid," said Supergirl.

"You were badly defeated," Brainy reminded.

Supergirl decided to use heat vision on the door this time.

"Fear is a logical response to that stimulus," said Brainy.

"I'm not AFRAID!" Supergirl insisted.

Supergirl unleashed the full power of her heat vision, screaming with as much as anger as she can let out. As she used her power, her entire loft started to get trashed as a response to her emotional breakdown. For instance, the cup Brainy was drinking from cracked and the cracked piece fell to the floor.

* * *

At a bank somewhere in National City, masked robbers barge in and threaten everyone with guns, shooting at the ceiling to force them to get down on the ground. As the civilians cooperate to stay alive, Reign comes flying in from above. For the past couple of weeks, she's been playing Supergirl, stopping crime. Only, she does it by killing those who commit crimes.

"You were warned," said Reign.

As it turned out, the masked robbers are just Alex, J'onn, and some agents from the D.E.O. They knew they could lure Reign if they faked a crime.

Alex takes out a red sun grenade and activates.

"Catch," said Alex.

Alex throws the red sun grenade at Reign. It detonates and weakens the Worldkiller.

"Light her up!" J'onn ordered.

Agents used some kind of sonic weapon to keep Reign grounded. Regin was about to get up, until a couple agents ambush her from behind. They used chains made of lead to keep her down on the ground. Alex approaches Reign with Kryptonite attached to a chain and puts it around the Worldkiller like a necklace, weakening her.

Unfortunately, Reign could still fight back. She tossed the two agents holding the chain aside with ease. Reign uses the lead chain to whip Alex in the leg, badly damaging it. Alex falls down due to her injured leg. Reign removes the Kryptonite "necklace" and prepares to finish Alex off.

Fortunately, J'onn engages her and punches her away from Alex.

Deciding the D.E.O. aren't worth her time, Reign flies away.

* * *

Back in Kara's mind...

Even though it's not real, Supergirl feels the need to fix up her messy loft. As she did, she finds a few things that aren't supposed to be there, like a picture of her and James at the park. It was one of the few dates they had in their short relationship that wasn't interrupted by National City needing Supergirl.

"You and this James Olsen seem to be very close," said Brainy.

"We used to date," Supergirl answered.

"Date. As in you two used to spend time together romantically," said Brainy.

"I was so stupid for breaking up with him," Supergirl scolded herself. "Seven months of falling in love, only to end things between us so quickly."

"What of this Barry Allen?" asked Brainy. "He seems to be quite a huge presence in your mind as well."

"Being in love with two people simultaneously is a... overwhelming experience," said Supergirl. "I guess maybe this is why I'm not waking up. I haven't figured out what I'm waking up for."

"Improbable, but I guess any possibility should be checked," said Brainy. "How exactly is this experience overwhelming?"

"I was away from a whole month trying to find myself, to cheer myself up after so much time sulking about Mon-El," said Supergirl. "Barry helped me find pieces of myself, my happy self, and put them back together inside me. But now I let him down. We were supposed to meet last Christmas, but then Reign happened. I don't know how I can face him even if I wake up. I mean, he'll understand, but..."

"You're afraid that his reaction would affect you negatively," Brainy guessed.

Supergirl sighed. Maybe Brainy is right, she thought. Maybe she is afraid. Of Reign. Of what Barry would think of her. Of something.

"Does Barry Allen feel the same way about you?" asked Brainy.

"He does," Supergirl answered. "But like mine, his heart is torn between more than one person. Maybe Reign beating me is a sign that I can't just force this on the both of us just so we can escape the pain of choice. You can say she knocked some sense into me, in a very deadly way."

"Love is quite a complicated field," said Brainy. "And considering I've watched Mon-El and Imra fall in love and marry, it speaks just how much more I need to understand."

"Believe me. I don't fully understand it either," said Supergirl.

"If I may ask, do you usually sleep in your suit?" Brainy asked curiously.

"No," said Supergirl.

"Because from what I've gathered, Kara Danvers, your human persona, lives her life like any person on Earth, clothing choice and all," said Brainy. "But here you are, in your loft, dressed in the very outfit you need when you fight crime and villainy _outside_ your loft. Perhaps this is another mystery that needs to be solved in order for you to wake up."

Supergirl continued cleaning up her loft. She found a picture of a younger her with her pet cat, Streaky. She tells Brainy their story. Brainy actually felt touched by the story, of how Supergirl had to adjust to her super strength in order to learn how to hold Streaky without hurting him, as well as her adjustment to being an alien on a foreign planet. Surprisingly, a black cat that happens to be Streaky showed up in Supergirl's mind. She held him as she told her story. When Supergirl said that Streaky made her feel like a human, it had Brainy thinking.

Back in the real world, the Legion had to head to Albatross Bay because Reign was there to kill all the prisoners in there, including guards who get in her way. Brainy had to multitask. He had to pilot the Legion's ship while keeping Supergirl company in her own mind. From Kara's perspective, he was just sitting down and pushing imaginary buttons when he was actually piloting the Legion's ship in the real world.

"Engaging cannons. Aloian attack formation," Brainy said.

"Are you fighting?" Supergirl guessed.

"Sprock!" Brainy cursed, realizing that his real-life actions are being seen in the mind prison. "Did I say that out loud?"

"What's going on?" asked Supergirl.

"Just a little... tiny... baby... battle," Brainy said, not wanting her to worry. "Actually, let's keep talking. It'll take my mind off this life-or-death scenario."

"Your mind should be on the life-or-death scenario," said Supergirl.

"I'm perfectly capable of multitasking," Brainy said. He demonstrated by juggling oranges while his real-life body works. "I'm actually working on your Sunday crossword right now. Six-down is... Anguillo-form... Mon-El, evade!"

"Go help them," Supergirl insisted.

Brainy decides to do so. Before he leaves, he decided to say one more thing.

"For what it's worth, it looks like Supergirl had a great life," said Brainy.

"These aren't Supergirl's things. They're... Kara's," said Supergirl.

"That has me thinking," said Brainy. "James Olsen. Barry Allen. They've given you heartfelt lectures about your humanity, emphasizing the importance of your life as Kara Danvers. It would seem that, in order to wake up, you have to accept that you are not just Supergirl."

Brainy disappears so his entire mind can be focused on helping the Legion.

Supergirl ponders over what Brainy said. It was only when she started thinking of her humanity that her glasses appeared on the kitchen table. She picks them up and puts them on. Suddenly, her clothes changed to ordinary human clothes. She didn't look like Supergirl anymore. She looked like... Kara Danvers. It was because of this transformation that she found the key to open the door. Once she opened the door...

She finally woke up.

* * *

Mon-El and Imra engage Reign at Albatross (too bad they were too late as she had already killed half of the prisoners). Unfortunately, they can't beat her.

Blaster fire from the Legion's ship was obviously not enough to keep Reign down. Imra telekinetically sends heavy weights flying at high speed towards Reign, but Reign destroys all of them with her heat vision. Mon-El rushes towards Reign to inject her with Kryptonite, but Reign finishes all the weights in time to use her super breath on him, intending to freeze him and shatter him. Fortunately, Imra protects her husband with a telekinetic shield. It's only the telekinetic shield that is frozen, but Mon-El is now trapped inside.

Reign was about to fight Imra up-close, until Martian Manhunter showed up out of nowhere.

"Time to put you back in the hole you came from," Martian Manhunter growled with vengeance.

Martian Manhunter grabs Reign and drags both of them underground with his density-shifting ability so he can get the advantage. Reign and Martian Manhunter fight each other underground, damaging the ground above as they pound each other with as much strength as they can throw. The two come flying out of the underground and fall down to the ground. Martian Manhunter looks like he took more of a beating than Reign did.

Mon-El is still trapped inside the frozen force field. Imra tried to free him, but Reign speeds her way to her and punches her away with force.

"You defend the sinner, you must be a sinner," said Reign.

Imra lied on the ground helpless as Reign prepares to finish her off with Mon-El unable to do anything. A beacon of hope shined upon the heroes when Reign saw a familiar face in the skies.

Supergirl.

"I thought you were dead," said Reign.

"I got better," said Supergirl.

Brainy aims the ship's cannons at the frozen force field, freeing Mon-El, much to Imra's relief.

Supergirl flies down fast and tackles Reign, sending both of them tumbling across the ground. Reign gets back up and prepares to finish what she started.

"Now, I will cleanse you of your sin," Reign snarled.

Supergirl quickly injects Reign in the neck with a needle full of Kryptonite, severely weakening her. Before she could become too week to stand up, Reign flies away to deal with the Kryptonite poisoning back at her Fortress of Sanctuary.

* * *

CatCo was closing for the day. Everyone has gone home already, except for James Olsen. He had to write down the story of Supergirl's return and her victory over Reign at Albatross Bay. Funny, though, that Supergirl herself decided to show up at his office just as he finished the article. The first thing James did was give her a hug, a hug she happily returned.

"I was so worried about you," said James. "We all were."

"I was worried too," said Supergirl.

"Good job, by the way. With Reign, I mean," said James.

"She'll be back, but at least I made my Round 2 message to her very clear," said Supergirl.

"By the way, you don't have to worry about Lena or Ruby wondering where you've been these past couple weeks," said James. "I told Lena you were sick and she came to visit you. Winn had J'onn disguise as you to fool her. Good thing you're awake, 'cause he really doesn't want to do it again."

Supergirl laughed. She could only imagine how J'onn acted as her when he tried to fool Lena.

"So, are you gonna meet up with Barry?" asked James. "You guys were planning on meeting up, right? In case you're gonna ask, he didn't even show up."

"I'm sure he had a good reason," said Supergirl. "Probably villain-related, like my reason. I'll talk to him soon. But now, I just wanted to see if you were fine. I heard Reign came to CatCo earlier..."

"To send a message," James clarified reassuringly. "I'm fine. Lena's fine. We're all fine... except for Alex."

"Yeah, I saw her earlier. Her leg looks really busted," said Supergirl. "Doctors say it may a month for it to heal, but she'll be fine."

"It's good to have you back, Supergirl," James said happily.

"Good to be back," said Supergirl. "By the way, have you met Brainy?"

"Once," said James. "Why? What'd you think of him?"

"He's a nice guy. Too caught up in his own intelligence, but he's a pretty sweet guy," said Supergirl. "He did help me wake up, after all. Plus, he's pretty cute."

"Should Barry and I be jealous?" James asked with caution.

Supergirl chuckles and says, "No. I'm just saying..."

* * *

 _ **Earth-1**_

Supergirl showed up on Earth-1 in a pretty good time. Team Flash had just called Team Arrow and the Legends to come and meet them at S.T.A.R. Labs. Oliver came on behalf of Team Arrow, while Ray and Zari came on behalf of the Legends. Sara would've come, but according to Zari, she's locked up in her room "talking to someone on her phone" or something.

"So, what's this important matter you needed to discuss with us?" asked Oliver.

"Apart from Barry being in prison, that is," said Ray.

"Barry was arrested and imprisoned for the murder of Clifford DeVoe," Iris started. "What the public doesn't know is that Clifford DeVoe is a meta and a supervillain with super intelligence."

"We called him The Thinker," Cisco added.

Iris continued. "According to his wife Marlize DeVoe, The Thinker suspects that there's a secret villainous organization plotting against all of us. They killed DeVoe, probably because they didn't want anyone investigating them."

"Do you have names?" asked Oliver.

"We do. Five of them, to be exact," said Harry.

Caitlin brings up the pictures and names of the secret villain group on the monitor for Oliver, Ray, Zari, and Supergirl to see.

"Laurel Lance. Leonard Snart. Eobard Thawne. Nora Darhk. Reign," Caitlin enumerated.

Oliver, Ray, Zari, and Supergirl were certainly shocked to hear about this. All these names, they're the worst of the worst. The idea of them being united into one team, it's beyond scary.

"Sara's not gonna be happy to hear this," said Zari.

"They also have a sixth member, the leader," said Wally. "But neither The Thinker nor his wife knew his or her name. So, it's a mystery to all of us."

A blank and nameless sixth picture was added along with the five other names just for the sake of full information. The picture was placed above the other five to emphasize that this unknown person is the leader.

"The Secret Six," Cisco said, naming the villain group. "Not bad, huh?"

"Well, there's six of them, they're a secret group, and their leader is a big secret, so, yeah, why not?" Zari said sarcastically.

"But who's Reign?" asked Ray.

"A genetically-modified Kryptonian sent to Earth to cleanse it of sinners," Supergirl answered. "She just killed me last Christmas."

"And you're back?" Ray asked, surprised. "What is it with us dying and coming back to life? Not that it's a bad thing..."

"Technically, you were never dead," said Oliver.

"We don't know what they're planning, but we know they're coming for us. All of us," said Iris.

"Which means we have to watch over our shoulder at all times," said Oliver.

Supergirl looks at the pair of glasses she was holding in her hand. She brought it because she needed to be Kara Danvers when she visits Barry in prison. So, she puts them on right now. Despite the serious info she's been given, she really wanted to see him.

"If you don't mind, Iris, I'm gonna go see Barry," said Supergirl.

"Go ahead," said Iris. "We've told you everything we know anyways."

Suddenly, Ralph showed up.

"Hey, guys," Ralph greeted. "Ralph here has found a crime that needs solving, something gotta do with Shawna Baez's ex-lover Clay Parker..." He saw Supergirl and said, "Whoa-ho-ho!"

"Uh..." Supergirl felt busted.

"Hey, Kara. I didn't know you were back," Ralph greeted. "Are you... wearing a Supergirl costume? I must say, that's a pretty good imitation of the real thing."

"Uh... thanks," Supergirl said, pretending that she's Kara Danvers cosplaying as Supergirl.

"Although, word of advice, ditch the glasses. You can't look as pretty as Supergirl with the glasses on," said Ralph.

Caitlin elbows Ralph on the gut for his rudeness.

Zari leans towards Cisco and whispers, "He doesn't know, does he?"

Cisco nods no.

Ralph sees Oliver and says, "Oh, hey. Aren't you that rich guy from Star City? Oliver Queen?"

"Yeah," said Oliver.

"You're not the Green Arrow, are you?" asked Ralph. After eyeing Oliver suspiciously, he says, "Nah. Can't be. What sort of irresponsible playboy could be this selfless, vigilant bow-and-arrow-wielding hero?"

"That's what I keep telling people," Oliver said casually.

As of right now, Ralph is still kept in the dark about other people's secret identities. So far, only Cisco and Caitlin have told him who they are. The secret identities of Barry, Wally, Oliver, and the others remain a secret to him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go now," said Supergirl.

* * *

 **(A/N: It's only been three days since Barry has been imprisoned at this point in the story, so he has no beard yet. I just wanna make sure you're picturing the next scene correctly in your head.)**

At Iron Heights Penitentiary, Barry Allen has been called for his 3:00 visitor. He was surprised to see that his visitor is Kara. The two started at each other for an awfully long time from different sides of the glass separating prisoner and visitor. Their stares were filled with shock, joy, and of course, love. They sat down on their respective chairs at the same time and picked up the phones at exactly the same time. It's like they're in sync.

"Hey."

They even greeted each other in unison.

"Your friends told me what happened," said Kara. "Don't worry. I'm not angry."

"What about you?" asked Barry. "Supervillain problem?"

"Yeah," said Kara. "I was... in a coma. I just woke up."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay," said Barry. "Too bad we had to see each other again like this."

"I know. It sucks," said Kara.

"Yeah," Barry agreed.

Kara was silent for a while. She looked like she had something she needed to get off her chest. After hanging her head for a minute, she tells Barry what she wanted to say.

"Look, Barry, I don't mean to make your time here more miserable but..." Kara paused again.

"You think we both need to stop pursuing each other," Barry guessed.

"Are you sure you don't have mind-reading powers?" Kara asked jokingly.

"Actually, I've been thinking of telling you the same thing if you ever came to visit," said Barry.

"It's just... I have a lot going on back on my Earth, and I need more time to really sort out my feelings," said Kara.

"Same here," said Barry. "As painful as it sounds, the whole Christmas reunion was really just us trying to ignore the aching in our hearts. Even if we could've worked out things between us, our little holiday meetup wasn't the best idea for us to end our pain."

"I know," Kara understood. "I'm really sorry, Barry."

"Don't be," said Barry. "I'm trusting my team, my family to do what they can for me. Until then, I'm gonna do what I can here. My father was locked here for 15 years. If he can do it, I can."

"Barry Allen, always the optimist," Kara admired. "I really wish I didn't have to leave."

"I wish you didn't, too," Barry said. "But we both have our responsibilities we need to focus on right now."

"True," said Kara. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you, too," said Barry.

Kara plants a kiss on her fingers and "sticks" it to the glass. Barry "catches" the kiss and "places it" on his lips. The two smiled at each other lovingly as the pain of separation was beginning fill their insides. As they say, parting is such sweet sorrow.

"I love you," said Kara.

"I love you, too," said Barry.

 **If you do leave a review, please please tell me what you think about Barry and Kara's reunion. I hope it was enough and emotional, at least.**

 **So, what do you think? "Secret Six". It's a supervillain group name from the comics that I chose for Caitlin's villain gang. Here's the funny thing. I didn't even choose a name for Caitlin's crew until AFTER I was done choosing the members. And it just so happens that there's a supervillain group name with "six" in it and that Caitlin's group has six members in it. What a funny coincidence, right?**


	41. Yellow Is The New Red

**Time to give Wally some love in this chapter. As much as I loved him on Legends, I really missed him on The Flash. Also, I never liked Ralph, so... I'm putting Wally in his place at this point in time. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the most recent reviews: CallMeMiles, Guest, Aragorn II Elessar, Steve993, jose03, lupo95gxd**

 ** _To jose03_: Secret Six is not a reference; it is a name from DC Comics. Believe me, I love SuperFlash, but just like lupo95gxd said, now is not the time for an interdimensional long-distance relationship (maybe I should just write a separate SuperFlash story, but I don't have the time). And yeah, LEGO video games still make Batman mostly dark and brooding despite their reputation for parodying the characters they use.**

 ** _To lupo95gxd_: I'm glad you think that way of Caitlin's diary. And finally, someone who mentioned Ralph's moment (seeing Kara with glasses wearing a Supergirl suit, meeting Oliver); I'm glad you find it funny.**

 **"There are no accidents." - Oogway, Kung Fu Panda**

It has been two weeks since Barry Allen was imprisoned in Iron Heights for the murder of Clifford DeVoe. So far, he's handling it with pride and composure. He is the newest member of the prison's janitorial staff. He uses his speed to secretly end prison riots (being in gen pop means he can still use his powers, as long as he can avoid the security cameras). On top of that, he's grown some facial hair. You can't say he has a baby face now.

Simply put, prison life has been sort of okay for Barry. Locked away from his friends and family, he may be, but remembering his father's time here is all the motivation he needs to keep going.

Plus, he's getting a visit from a special someone. Caitlin.

The clock strikes 1:30 and Barry immediately rushes (in normal human speed) to the prisoner-visitor meeting room. Caitlin sits down on the opposite side of the glass, looking as beautiful as ever. It's as if she styled her hair just for this very visit, even though her smile was more than enough for Barry.

They picked up the phones and spoke to each other.

"Hey," they greeted at the same time.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you," said Caitlin. "How are you?"

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be," Barry said positively. "Hey, you're talking to the newest member of the Iron Height janitorial staff. I'm the fastest mop alive."

Caitlin's smile grew bigger, obviously amused by the joke.

"How about you? How are you?" asked Barry.

"We're holding up," said Caitlin. "I wish I can say we found a way to exonerate you, but that'd be false hope. As far as superheroics go, Ralph keeps insisting on acting like a spoiled child who only cares about the glory, as well as believing he's untouchable. Don't worry. We told him The Flash was on vacation on another Earth. And Wally, well, he's doing pretty well without your guidance..."

"No, I meant _you_. How are _you_?" Barry clarified.

"I..." Caitlin paused, unsure of what to say. "You have no idea how much it hurts me to see you like this. I hate to imagine us having to meet up like this for the rest of our lives."

"Hey, hey, I know you can make this right," Barry said calmly. "Be strong, remember?"

"Be strong," Caitlin repeated.

Unfortunately, the buzzer sounded. That means time is up, which means all prisoners must return to their cells right now, which means Barry and Caitlin can't keep on talking.

"You know what sucks the most about seeing you like this? I can't even hug you or hold your hand," Caitlin said sadly.

"You will, one day," Barry promised.

Until then, all they can do is reach out to each other Wrath-of-Khan-style, putting their hands on the glass on top of each other's. Just like Barry and his dad did all time when Henry was in prison.

"I'll see you again tomorrow," said Caitlin.

After smiling in response to those words, Barry returns to his cell.

Caitlin leaves the building, only to start feeling at conflict with herself again. If she looked in the mirror right now, her eyes would be blinking icy blue, constantly turning on and off.

* * *

While Ralph (a.k.a. Stretchy Man, via the media) was busy fighting Trickster II, who had just escaped from Iron Heights because of his mother Prank (and wants to prove himself to his father, the original Trickster), Kid Flash was on the other side of town taking care of a robbery at the Central City Museum. The robbers were none other than Captain Cold and his sister, Golden Glider. Golden Glider may have gotten a little too carried away with her Gold Gun and turned a nice and quite robbery into a chase with the cops.

"You really can't control yourself, huh, sis?" Captain Cold criticized.

"If you remember correctly, I like to have fun," said Golden Glider.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Captain Cold.

They were getting away, until a yellow streak came out of nowhere and unscrewed their back tires. The rear of the van scratches the road as the van comes to a screeching halt. Standing right in front of the now two-wheeled van is Kid Flash himself.

"Going somewhere?" Kid Flash started.

Captain Cold and Golden Glider quickly open their windows and fire at him. Kid Flash dodges the cold beams and gold beams with ease. He even tossed them out of the van as he did.

"You know, at first, I thought you were hard to figure out, Snart. You help us, you escape, and now you're just back to doing what you do as if you learned nothing," said Kid Flash. "You're not hard to figure out at all. Once a thief, always a thief."

"Well, it's what I do best, as far as I remember," said Captain Cold.

"And if you remember correctly, you can't just take down a speedster with a simple little gun, no matter how fancy it is," said Kid Flash.

"You're right. That's why it's best to be prepared," said Captain Cold.

Captain Cold takes out a small device and throws it at Kid Flash. The device plants itself on the road next to the speedster and detonates. It instantly covers Kid Flash in ice from hip to toe, rendering him unable to run.

"Heard of flashbangs? Well, these are flash-freeze grenades," said Captain Cold.

"I don't know if you've heard, but I've been learning," said Kid Flash.

Kid Flash started vibrating in order to phase out of the ice. Unfortunately, Golden Glider blasts him with her Gold Gun, covering him in gold from shoulder to hip.

"A frozen gold speedster statue. Sounds like the next big attraction," Golden Glider commented.

The police sirens were getting louder and louder, which means that the police cars are getting closer and closer. Captain Cold and his sister have no more time to mess around with the speedster.

"Get the crate and let's go," Captain Cold ordered.

Golden Glider opened the back of the van and, due to the van's angle from its lack of rear wheels, the crate containing what they stole fell right into her hands. The Snart siblings ran to a nearby alleyway in an attempt to get out plain sight. No wheels meant they had to find another way to leave the cops in the dust without a trace they can use to track them down. Fortunately, they are the Snarts, after all.

The police arrive twenty seconds later and find both the van and the half-frozen speedster. Detective Joe West gets out of his car and immediately approaches his son.

"Are you okay, Kid Flash?" asked Joe.

"Sn-Snart and his sister. Th-They g-got away," said Kid Flash. He was struggling to speak through the pain of being frozen and covered in gold.

"Search the perimeter!" Joe ordered. "And someone call a gold expert to help Kid Flash."

"No. No, I can do this," said Kid Flash.

Kid Flash keeps on vibrating. It hurt trying, but he had to. He kept on vibrating and vibrating until he finally broke free of the gold and the ice. Unfortunately, he could barely move what with the pain he suffered from being frozen and golden-ized (not a word, but you get the point).

* * *

Both Ralph and Wally returned to S.T.A.R. Labs feeling not so good. Ralph's stretchy powers made him indestructible against everything Trickster Jr. threw at him, from exploding rubber balls to shuriken. But Axel's squirt gun, filled with an acid he calls Axid, burned Ralph's knee to the point where he was screaming in pain so loud that he almost screamed like a girl.

Wally, on the other hand, is suffering from slight hypothermia and stiff muscles. Caitlin started treating him after she was done with Ralph.

"Flash-freeze grenades. Intuitive but dangerous," Caitlin commented.

"Yeah, well, add that to the whole gold coating. I can barely twist my upper body," Wally complained.

"Well, just keep vibrating and it should warm you up. As for your stiff muscles, your regenerative abilities should deal with that quickly," said Caitlin.

"And I thought one speedster against two non-metas would be easy," said Wally.

"Well, then lesson learned. Captain Cold is one non-meta who can be as difficult to beat as a meta," said Caitlin. "That Cold Gun isn't just for show."

"If I can't handle Snart on my own, how am I gonna protect this city without Barry?" Wally wondered negatively.

"You sound just like him, you know," Caitlin said with a little smile. "Putting the weight of the world on your shoulders, it doesn't sound like you, Wally."

"Well, someone's got to," said Wally. "Barry trusted us to carry on while he's prison. I'm Team Flash's #1 speedster now. I got the biggest shoes to fill in."

"You were Team Flash's #1 speedster while Barry was in the Speed Force for five months. You looked like you were having a good time," said Caitlin.

"I was... well..." Wally finally realized something. "Maybe I just wanted to make myself believe that I'm a worthy successor to Barry's mantle. The mantle of The Flash. A few days ago, I had to look into the cameras and tell this entire city that The Flash is off on another personal journey and he trusted me to protect the people of this city. I can't fail him, Caitlin. I can't fail him or this city."

"You haven't failed," said Caitlin. "Just don't beat yourself up every time you fail. You either sit down and give up or stand up and keep running."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

After treating Ralph and Wally, Caitlin heads back to the cortex to help Iris, Cisco, and Harry with tracking down Trickster Jr. and the Snarts. Harry and Cisco were currently in the lab so it's just Iris managing the computers.

"I heard you visited Barry earlier," Iris mentioned.

"Haven't you?" Caitlin questioned.

Iris opened her mouth, but no words came out. It's more like a reaction, appalled by the tone Caitlin used.

"You were gonna be his wife. Why haven't you gone and seen him?" asked Caitlin.

"We have a job to do and Barry told us to worry more about the city than him," said Iris.

"Okay, if you can just drop the Team Flash leader talk and actually talk like Iris West," Caitlin said, bothered by Iris' attitude. "I know Barry can handle himself, but it wouldn't hurt him to see each and every member of his family once in a while. I'm going back to Iron Heights every day, just to see him. Why? Because I miss him."

"I miss him too, Caitlin," said Iris. "But..."

"The baggage from your breakup still hurts?" Caitlin guessed. "You love him as much as I do, Iris. And I know you think monitoring the city 24/7 for a way to exonerate him is your way of saying you still do, but doesn't a part of you just wish you could see him?"

"You think I want to see Barry in a prison uniform, Caitlin?" Iris questioned loudly. "I want to see Barry free and at home as much as you do. But to see him in Iron Heights... it's just gonna hurt."

Caitlin, for some reason, chuckled. "Look at us. Arguing about a boy like two girls from high school. How did we ever get to this point?"

"What are you looking for in this conversation, Caitlin?" asked Iris. "You want my blessing or something? Barry and I are over. It's his choice who his heart wants. There's no point in turning this into a competition."

"You're right. There is none," Caitlin agreed gravely.

Caitlin leaves the cortex not just to leave Iris alone but also so she can struggle with her personal emotions somewhere else.

* * *

In Iron Heights, Barry was lifting some weights in the workout room, trying to stay in shape (even if the particle accelerator's lightning already did that for him). Unfortunately, a prison gang surrounded him in a not-friendly way. Their leader approached the former CSI with an angry look on his face. The prison gang leader developed a hatred for Barry after the young boy dirtied his clean white shoes earlier in the yard (it was an accident, but the gang leader thought it was on purpose).

"Heard you had a little one-on-one time with the badge this morning," said the Prison Gang Leader.

He was talking about when Joe came to Iron Heights earlier about the escape of Axel Walker, a.k.a. Trickster II. He talked to Barry, because of course he wanted to, and word on that talk reached to the Prison Gang Leader.

"First, you dirty up my shoes. Now, you're snitching to the cops? You've had quite the early start here, haven't you?" The Prison Gang leader said with contempt.

"I don't want any trouble," said Barry.

"Too late," said the Prison Gang Leader.

One of the Prison Gang Leader's men was about to stab Barry with a knife.

Suddenly, a big man grabbed this man's hand before the knife could pierce Barry. The big man punches this man hard in the face. The Gang Leader engaged the big man, but the big man punched him in the stomach and then punched him down. The big man takes out Gang Member #2 with a punch to the face followed by an elbow strike to the torso.

"This isn't over," said the Prison Gang Leader, holding his bleeding jaw.

The Prison Gang Leader and his boys leave Barry alone. Barry looked at the big man with gratitude.

"Thanks," said Barry.

The big man ignored Barry and just walked away.

* * *

Barry lied down in his cell bed thinking about one thing. What does he want? Or more accurately, _who_ does he want? He doesn't know how long he's gonna be in prison, but in case he gets out soon, he has to think about certain things he needs to do. One of those things is settling his heart's true desire. He loved Iris and wanted to marry her, but she ended things with because his heart is divided. He loves Caitlin, but he was too late to realize his feelings for her. He loves Kara, but they both agreed they shouldn't try to pursue each other.

Barry's contemplation was interrupted when someone phased into his cell. It was none other than Wally, wearing his Kid Flash suit.

"Hey, man," Wally greeted him casually.

"Wally, what are you doing here?" asked Barry.

"I... I need your help," said Wally.

"Wally, there are cameras everywhere. They'll know in minutes that I vanished," Barry pointed out.

"So, no big deal. We're speedsters. We can just get out of here, take care of a crime, and be back before anyone knows," said Wally. "Trickster and his mom have hostages. Cisco and Caitlin are captured. Ralph won't go. I mean, I could go, but... I figured two against two is fair."

"Wally, what is really going on?" Barry asked, suspecting he isn't telling him something.

Wally frowns and confesses. "When I told you that Team Kid Flash had everything under control, well, I'm sure you already knew that was a lie. That was just me trying to convince myself that I deserved to be The Flash. But I'm not. I fail more often than I succeed. Earlier today, Snart and his sister were getting away after robbing a museum and I... I failed to stop them. If I can't stop a couple of non-metas, then how am I supposed to win without you?"

"This doesn't sound like you at all, Wally," said Barry.

"Well, maybe now I'm starting to realize I have to realistic about everything," Wally said somberly.

"Hey, it's okay to be afraid," said Barry. "I live with that fear every day. Fear of failure. Fear of letting everyone down. Fear of losing anyone I care about. But I don't let that fear take over me. I use that fear to remind myself of what I'm fighting for. You just gotta let your fears motivate you, not make you even more afraid. I know you think I'm all that, being The Flash and all. But, Wally, I'm still just Barry Allen, with or without the suit, powers or no powers. It's the man underneath the suit and mask that has to rise above his fears."

"I think I'll use that on Ralph," Wally said, finally smiling. He felt motivated.

"I believe in you, Wally," said Barry. "Show this city why."

* * *

After Wally left, Barry decided to go and see Big Sir. He wanted to get to know him and understand why he helped him earlier. Big Sir tried to ignore him, but Barry walked along with him anyway. Best to just hear what the boy has to say so it'll all be over.

"Big Sir? My dad saved your life in here, didn't he? That's why you helped me out," Barry guessed. "How?"

Big Sir lifts his short and shows Barry a stitched up scar, which clearly came from surgery.

"I had stomach pains for days. Your dad found me, figured my appendix was going to burst," Big Sir explained. "Prison doctors were gone for the night. There's no way they could've make it back in time. But Doc Henry convinced Warden Wolfe to do the surgery. He operated to save my life."

"And that's why you owed him," Barry realized.

"And now we're even," said Big Sir.

Big Sir walked away. Barry decided to just respect his wishes of being alone and walked the other way. Unfortunately, what Barry didn't see is Big Sir getting ambushed by the Prison Gang Leader and his two men. They wanted payback for the beatdown Big Sir gave them earlier to save Barry.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Later that evening, Barry heard a fight going on at the prison's old gym. It hasn't been used in a while, but it's being used for a fight. He goes in and sees the Prison Gang Leader and his boys beating up Big Sir. They were trying to kill him, he could tell. He had to do something fast.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Barry demanded.

The Prison Gang Leader and his boys decide to teach Barry a lesson. The Prison Gang Leader pulls out a knife, determined to finish the job this time. Barry sees that the room's security camera is busted, which means the guards can't see what will happen here.

"I told you you'd be sorry," said the Prison Gang Leader.

The two gang members attack Barry simultaneously. One tried to punch him. The other used a small pipe. Thanks to his super speed, Barry was able to direct their attacks towards each other. The two gang members knock each other out.

The Prison Gang Leader was baffled by what happened, but he's too caught on payback to even think about it. Barry puts his fists up as they prepare to fight.

"You won't get lucky twice," said the Prison Gang Leader.

The Prison Gang leader attacks with his knife. Barry uses his super speed to direct his swing at the concrete column. The Prison Gang Leader ends up smacking his hand on the column and hurting himself, dropping the knife in the process. Barry punches the gang leader twice in the face, knocking him out.

"Like father, like son, eh?" Big Sir commented, sounding grateful and impressed.

* * *

Earlier tonight, Trickster Jr. and his mother Prank hosted a game show where the contestants die in creative ways. They kidnapped two innocent people, so Vibe and Killer Frost had to save them.

Vibe and Killer Frost attempted to sneak into the toy factory where Trickster Jr. and Prank were hiding in order to rescue the hostages, only to be captured and depowered by power-dampening cuffs. They had to watch a Beebo doll be a test subject for Trickster Jr's Axid. _Poor Beebo_ , Cisco thought. Writing this down in his digital diary ("Chronicles of Cisco") is gonna be painful.

Harry (hiding behind the scenes) had to find a way to distribute the anti-Axid solvent into the pipes before Vibe and Killer Frost are next.

"We asked for one here, but now, we've got... TWO!" Trickster Jr. said to the camera, gesturing to the two heroes who are depowered and tied up.

"It's time for our Showcase Showdown, so let's spin that wheel and see what fun prize awaits our new friends," said Prank.

Trickster Jr. starts spinning the wheel as he and his mother laugh crazily and excitedly. Harry, meanwhile, is attempting to bypass security and get his solvent into the pipes.

 _"Harry, tell me you got it," Iris pleaded._

Harry failed. "Don't got it," he reported.

The wheel was getting slower and slower, which means Vibe and Killer Frost's doom is coming closer.

"Hurry up. I haven't killed anyone in years," Prank said excitedly.

The wheels stops in between "Acid Bucket Challenge and "Chainsaw Juggling."

"Oh, it's a tie. Hmm, I guess they die together," Trickster Jr. decided.

Before the killing could begin, someone crashed in through the skyline. It was Ralph, wearing his new suit, complete with goggles as a mask. As for "crashed in," he more like stretched in. He tried to find a pose to finish the cool arrival. At first, he thought about crossed arms, but then decided to go with the hands on hips pose.

"Nice outfit," Prank said sarcastically.

"Thanks. I got a great tailor," Ralph said, looking at Vibe. "Now let everyone go, pranksters, and no one gets hurt."

"We thought you chickened out, Stretchy Man," said Trickster Jr.

"Actually, I did," said Ralph. "See, I thought I was pretty much invincible until you and your oversized water pistol put the fear of God in me."

"You're welcome," Trickster Jr. said proudly.

"But then a friend of mine gave me a motivational message. He said that heroes find a way to rise above their fears, no matter what stands in their way," said Ralph. "So, this is me. Risin' up... hopefully without the dying part. Now, let my friends go."

Instead, Trickster Jr. and Prank clapped really fast.

"First of all, great speech," said Prank. "So inspiring. It melted my heart."

"Thanks. I worked on it on the way over," said Ralph.

"Now let's melt yours," said Prank.

Trickster Jr. picks up his Axid Gun and fires at Ralph. Fortunately, Kid Flash zoomed in and pushed Ralph out of the way of the Axid, saving him from screaming like a girl again.

"Dude, where have you been?" Ralph asked.

"Carjackers and a mugging," Kid Flash answered.

"Welcome to the show, Kid Flash. It is so nice to have you," Trickster Jr. greeted. "But I'm afraid only for a short time."

Trickster Jr. fires again, but Kid Flash dodges the Axid. He super-speeds towards Trickster Jr. and steals the gun from him, all the while adding a little punch to the face to stun him. Ralph uses his stretchy arms to slingshot himself towards Trickster Jr. and kicks him down, knocking him out.

"Oh, boo-boo!" Prank cried.

"I think the best move now is to give up, lady," said Kid Flash.

"How about I melt your friends instead?" Prank decided.

Prank flips the switch, preparing to douse Vibe and Killer Frost with Axid. Kid Flash tried to untie Vibe and Killer Frost, but the chairs were rigged to electrocute anyone trying to remove the ties.

"Ow!" Kid Flash cried and grunted.

"Say goodbye to your little friends," Prank said evilly.

The Axid travels through the pipes and heads straight to the shower head that will shower Vibe and Killer Frost with Axid. Harry is still trying to get his solvent into the system and still failing to do.

 _"Harry, now!" Iris rushed._

"Still don't got it," said Harry.

Kid Flash attempted to remove the electric trap on the chairs, but it was too late. The Axid has arrived. Ralph gets down on all four and stretches over the three heroes like a protective dome to take the hit. The Axid showers his back and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ralph, like before, screamed like a girl.

That scream, however, was premature, because Ralph had anticipated to be screaming in pain like that, only he felt nothing. The Axid wasn't hurting him.

"It-It-It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt! Haha! I'm not dying," Ralph cheered. "Why am I not dying?"

"Because I got it," Harry reported over the comms. He got his solvent into the pipes just in time.

 _"Yes! Nice work, guys," Iris congratulated them._

Kid Flash finally manages to remove the booby trap from the chairs. Prank was about to run away, but Kid Flash ties her up in Killer Frost's ties. He

"You're not goin' anywhere," said Kid Flash.

He then removed the power-dampening cuffs off his friends' wrists. This caused Killer Frost to awaken from inside of Caitlin. She approaches Prank with murder in her eyes, aching for some payback for the cuffs.

"I hope your husband doesn't mind seeing you headless," Killer Frost snarled as she raised her ice-covered hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cool it down, Your Iciness," Vibe said, trying to switch off his friend's murder mode. "Like I said, murdering your way out of your problems is not the solution."

Killer Frost reluctantly puts down her ice-powered hand.

* * *

In the Rogues' warehouse somewhere in Central City, Trickster and his fellow Rogues were watching the evening news. The latest news was of the arrest of Trickster Jr. and Prank. They were both being taken to Iron Heights, all thanks to Kid Flash and Ralph (who still needs a superhero name). Trickster seemed disappointed at his ex-girlfriend and son.

"Ah, pathetic," Trickster commented.

"Shouldn't you have helped them last night?" Weather Wizard asked. "They are your family after all."

"I'm not even married to Zoey," said Trickster. "And Axel, well, he's proving to be a terrible up-and-coming Trickster. He's got the style and the tricks, but he failed in getting rid of the colored pests of this city."

"Well, be glad they failed," said Captain Cold.

"Why is that?" Peek-a-Boo asked. "Kid Flash and that Stretchy Man are gonna keep getting in our way."

"My special friend prefers to keep them alive until an execution can be planned," said Captain Cold. "Had your ex and son succeeded, James, we'd be freezing our butts off in the Himalayas by now."

"I take it this friend of yours shares your passion for the cold," Weather Wizard guessed. "His or her threats always seem of the cold kind."

"I guess you can say that's one reason we're in business together," said Captain Cold.

"So, what's in the box, Coldy?" Trickster asked.

Trickster meant the crate that the Snarts stole from the museum. Golden Glider opens it and reveals what's inside. It's a lion statue that seems to made of jade.

"What does your friend want with a jade lion if he or she is rich?" asked Peek-a-Boo.

"Oh, trust me, Shawna. That's not jade," said Captain Cold.

"Hey, don't look at me," Golden Glider said, "He wouldn't tell me what it is. Just that it's valuable."

"Well, it is going to get us paid, sis," said Captain Cold.

* * *

The next morning, at Iron Heights, Barry and Big Sir talk about last night. Big Sir would have died at the hands of the Prison Gang Leader and his boys hadn't Barry stepped in and saved him. Just like his father, Barry saved Big Sir's life. Like father, like son, said the big man. The Allen family seems to have a knack for saving his life.

"I guess I'll be looking out for you a bit longer," said Big Sir, feeling like he owes Barry for last night.

"I didn't get involved because I wanted a favor. I just wanted to help," said Barry. "Piece of advice. If you want to survive in here, find a friend."

Big Sir smiled and said, "Your father would be very proud of you."

"Thanks," Barry replied. "Did my Dad call you _Big Sir_?"

"Nope. He called me Dave," said Big Sir.

Barry smiled and laughed a little. It seems that Big Sir has indeed made a friend. The two of them might as well keep each other company during their time. Henry Allen brought them together, so it's only fitting they have each other's backs.

"Allen!" Warden Wolfe called. "You got a visitor."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ FLASH ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

That visitor was none other than Caitlin Snow. She promised she'd see him again tomorrow and that promise came from yesterday. Today is _tomorrow_ and here she is. As much as Barry didn't want his friends and family to worry about him too much, it made him very happy to see Caitlin. The first thing they talked about is Wally and Ralph (who, by the way, is now known by the media as Elongated Man, much to his dismay).

"Whatever you said to Wally must've really helped. He got through to Ralph and they saved me and Cisco together," said Caitlin.

"He just needed help to bring out what was already inside him," said Barry.

"I think it's easy to see how you bring out the best in people," said Caitlin. "Look at me. I'm clear proof of that."

Barry smiles strangely as he hangs his head in a contemplating manner.

"What is it?" asked Caitlin.

"It just turns out that being here isn't so different from out there," Barry realized.

"Except that you're in there and I'm out here," Caitlin said sadly. "I'd give anything just to hold you one more time."

Seeing as the security camera is temporarily not looking at his direction and there are no witnesses, Barry comes up with an idea to give Caitlin what she wants. He places his hand on the glass and starts vibrating it. His hand phases through the glass. He kept vibrating his wrist while his hand is solid, allowing Caitlin to hold it. As their fingers curled around each other's, they smiled at one another.

If only Barry didn't have to be behind bars for them to hold each other close.

* * *

At CC Jitters, Cisco and Ralph decided to have coffee in celebration of Team Flash's victory last night. They just stood by the counter as they waited for their orders. Ralph watched himself on TV, still bothered by the name that was given to him. Elongated Man. All because he said "elongate" in his interview.

"Coffee? That's all I get for being a hero?" Ralph complained.

"What do you want? A cookie?" Cisco replied sarcastically.

"Ooh, don't mind if I do," Ralph said, sarcasm flying over his head.

Ralph was about to take a cookie from the cookie jar without paying, but Cisco moved the jar away from the PI.

"C'mon, man. The thing about wearing a mask is that no one knows you're a good guy," said Ralph, begging for a cookie.

"Press the breaks, kid," Cisco replied, still refusing to give him the jar.

The barista served them their coffee.

"Ah, yes. There's the sweet nectar," Cisco said excitedly. "Thanks for getting this coffee, by the way."

"Who? Me? No, I'm broke," Ralph said, giving Cisco the receipt for him to pay.

"I didn't even bring my wallet," Cisco said, sliding the receipt back to Ralph.

"I don't even own a wallet," Ralph said, sliding the receipt back to Cisco.

"Are you serious?" Cisco questioned.

"Allen always pays," Ralph explained.

Suddenly, a stranger walks up to them and places money on the counter, paying for their coffee. This stranger is a young woman, probably in her 20s. A brunette with a strange white streak on her hair.

"No worries," said Mystery Girl. "Always pay it forward. That's my motto. You know, 'cause at any given moment, one of us could need a helping hand, like you two... total... strangers." And then she just rambled on and on. "You know, you're short on cash and then someone just steps up out of the blue and helps out in a totally random way, am I right?"

"Uh-huh," Cisco replied, confused and weirded out by the girl.

Cisco and Ralph turn around so she would go away. She didn't and kept rambling on.

"You know, it's more than just karma. It's the principle of infinite consequences at work in our lives," Mystery Girl continued. "It's always expanding, creating positive sums on an infinite basis. Isn't that amazing?"

Cisco and Ralph, still weirded out by the girl, just nodded for her sake.

"You know what's amazing? That hair," said Cisco, pointing at the white streak.

"People always say that. Seems to be the first thing they notice about me," said Mystery Girl. "Ha-Have a great day."

Mystery Girl finally leaves them alone. Cisco and Ralph exchange awkward looks, sharing the same feelings about that girl. As they left with their coffee, Mystery Girl started writing in her journal.

What's weird is that her writing looks awfully similar to they symbols Barry drew when he came out of the Speed Force.

* * *

In the pocket dimension...

Time for Killer Frost to once again update her audio journal.

"Journal Entry 09-40," she started. "Once again, I had to play pretend when I got cuffed with power-dampening tech. It pains me so much that I have to act so helpless whenever I have those infernal accessories on. Only Amunet Black knows of my immunity to anti-metahuman technology. Although, she doesn't know how I managed to bypass the cuffs' power-reducing functions. But enough of that. As previously mentioned multiple times, Barry Allen is in prison, yet he seems to be handling prison life much better than anticipated. Even behind bars he feels hopeful. My visits may have a part in that, but..." She paused, feeling her heart taking over her words. "My visits to Iron Heights should be a ruse to convince him that I care about him, yet... I know that it's no ruse and that I do care. Once again, I ask myself, _Can I continue?_ Am I so full of anger and hatred that I could push forward with my plans? Or is my own heart seeking to be an obstacle against my will to go on? I worked so hard for so long to get to this point... I cannot turn back even if I wanted to."

Killer Frost once again has to fight her emotions so she can continue.

"On a more positive side of things, Leonard Snart has secured the package I asked for. Central City Museum has no idea that the jade lion they once had is not made of jade at all. Rather, it's made of the very substance that can end a Kryptonian's life permanently. Kryptonite."

 **The Yellow Knight Rises. By yellow, I mean Kid Flash. I wanted to give Wally some time in the spotlight and this will not be the last time. I'm still working on it, but I hope this was just okay.**

 **Remember, Ralph still doesn't know that Barry is The Flash at this point, which is why Wally is the one who went to prison to see Barry.**


	42. Start of Something Special

**This chapter takes place right after Arrow 6x11. Let's just say everything in that episode happened as it should (with the exception of Dig and Quentin being dead here, in case I need to remind anyone, and Oliver and Felicity aren't married here, and other stuff I might mention in the chapter). Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Steve993, CallMeMiles, Aragorn II Elessar, lupo95gxd, jose03**

 ** _To jessicabiggs16_: I ask for reviews for reactions and honest opinions. What you put in your reviews, it just confuses me to no end. Unless you're actually gonna say something about the chapters I write, please don't leave a review. Sorry if I sound irritated, but that's what all of your reviews have been doing to me. What does your reviews even mean?**

 ** _To CallMeMiles_: Thanks for sharing your opinion on Wally replacing Ralph. Appreciate it a lot. BTW the previous chapter was the second appearance of "Nora". Her first appearance in my story is Chapter 33.**

 **"I choose to make my own fate." - Dominic Toretto, Fate of the Furious**

In the mysterious pocket dimension, Killer Frost is busy recording more entries for her audio journal. Before she did, she seemed to have activated the anti-teleportation barrier that blocks anyone from the outside from coming into the pocket dimension.

"Journal Entry 09-41," Killer Frost started. "The two factions of Team Arrow remain at odds with another, but recently, they temporarily put aside their differences to stop an attack on a Star City safe zone initiated by Cayden James. But before that, Cayden had attacked a large part of Star City's infrastructure. Captain Frank Pike is now deceased. A new captain is about to appointed, but I can confirm that Dinah Drake has been upped to the rank of Lieutenant. One more step and she'll be running Star City's force, which may or may not be a problem. As for Dinah Drake, I have known for a while that she has been mentoring the Vigilante to becoming more of a hero, and that partnership has elevated to the point where Adrian Chase, the man beneath the mask, actually assisted Team Arrow in the safe zone attack. Now I begin to wonder..."

Killer Frost's recording was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. Killer Frost had to pause the recording so she can answer her phone. It was Black Siren.

"What do you want, Laurel?" asked Killer Frost.

 _"My little teleportation thingy is not working," said Black Siren. "I assume that's your doing."_

"Hold on a second," said Killer Frost.

Killer Frost decides to end her recording and deactivate the anti-teleportation barrier surrounding the pocket dimension. A few seconds later, Black Siren comes teleporting in.

"So, you built blockers on these things?" Black Siren asked suspiciously. "Don't want anyone barging in while you're writing down in your diary, are you?"

Killer Frost responds by exiting her audio journal file with a stoic expression on her face.

"That's my business," said Killer Frost.

"I'm just confused and intrigued. Why the sudden obsession with recording events like some archaeologist or a ship captain?" Black Siren wondered.

"Let's call it a therapeutic habit," Killer Frost said vaguely. "Why are you here?"

"As you're probably aware of, Vigilante helped Team Arrow yesterday. He killed Cayden's top thug, Sheck," said Black Siren.

"I'm aware," said Killer Frost.

"And I thought maybe you may have some info that I'm not aware of," said Black Siren. "I'm your mole in Cayden's little cabal, remember?"

"If you insist," Killer Frost replied. "Dinah Drake. There's your info. I had suspicions that Chase would never ally himself with criminals unless he was planning on sabotaging them from the inside. Well, those suspicions have been confirmed."

"So, Chase has been trying to do Star City a favor," Black Siren realized.

"Simon Morrison killed his wife, remember? All he has left to live for is the mask," said Killer Frost. "Before finding out that Chase works with Cayden, Dinah has been trying to redeem him. It would seem that his assistance in the protection of the civilians at the safe zone has proven that not only is Chase working against Cayden but also that Dinah has gotten into his head, if you know what I mean."

"Forbidden lovers, huh?" Black Siren said, intrigued. "Well, it does answer the question, why else would he spare Team Arrow after all this time?"

"Which means we have extra control over both Black Canary 2.0 and Prometheus' less evil twin," said Killer Frost.

"Are you sure you wanna keep messing with Star City, Frosty?" asked Black Siren. "Cayden seems to be handling things well without us meddling with it."

"This isn't about meddling. It's about control," said Killer Frost. "I want Cayden to think he's in control of the city, and I want Diaz to think he has control of Cayden."

"Speaking of Ricardo Diaz, when are we planning on _meddling_ with him?" Black Siren asked. "I mean, once both him and we are done with Cayden, he's gonna be controlling the city."

"We let him," said Killer Frost. "If there's anything that will make Oliver suffer, it's a city full of corruption."

"So, it's not just The Flash you want to suffer, huh?" Black Siren questioned. "Are you sure you're up to this, Frosty? Attacking the people you care about so much?"

"The people I care about, they're obstacles," Killer Frost said coldly. "If we let our emotions hinder us from progress, then we will never be truly successful."

"Look at you, sounding all cold," Black Siren smirked.

"You should've met me before my powers manifested," Killer Frost commented casually.

"You mean the soft and sappy good doctor?" Black Siren questioned.

"Don't you and Snart have some milkshakes to drink together or something?" Killer Frost responded dismissively.

Black Siren decided it's time to leave. She got the info she needed and she already planned on using it (probably spy on Dinah and Adrian when they're together). However, something about Caitlin's monologue about emotions got to her. The smirk on her face was replaced with an uncertain frown. She just disappeared before Killer Frost could say anything else.

Killer Frost, however, was already suspicious due to the Earth-2 meta's moment of silence.

"What am I gonna do with her?" Killer Frost wondered.

* * *

Who would have imagined that Dinah Drake would be going on a coffee date with Adrian Chase? No one, that's the answer. But that's what's happening right now. Dinah and Adrian are having coffee together. A simple cap and a pair of shades are what Adrian is using to hide his face. Adrian Chase is too famous of a face in Star City and considering no one knows that Adrian Chase has a lookalike, it's best to stay hidden.

"Honestly, I wish you weren't wearing that ridiculous disguise," said Dinah.

"Trust me. I don't like it either, but it's best be safe," said Adrian.

"I never got to say thank you for last night," said Dinah.

"You don't have to thank me," said Adrian. "I chose not to tell you right away."

"No, I'm the one who chose not to listen," said Dinah. "It's just..."

"Untrustworthy face," Adrian guessed. "I can't blame anyone who can't trust me when they see my face."

"I'm really sorry," Dinah said sympathetically. "What Chase... Morrison... did to you, taking everything away form you, I understand it can be hard."

"The Vigilante is all I have right now," Adrian said sadly. "This is probably too sensitive, but I once considered pointing the gun on my own head."

"What kept you from pulling the trigger?" asked Dinah.

"What the Vigilante stands for," Adrian answered. "I'm not so broken that I can't find anything else to live for. Cleaning up this city, it's my mission."

"It's my mission, too," said Dinah. "Which is why we have to work together."

"You're so certain you can trust me, Lieutenant," said Adrian.

"Right now, I'm not Lieutenant. I'm just Dinah. Call me D, if you want," said Dinah.

"Okay, D. Let me ask you," said Adrian. "Why so eager to redeem me?"

"'Cause we're not so different," said Dinah. "But I got to ask. What about your brother, Dorian, is it? Why haven't you talked to him? Your evil twin can't go after him anymore."

"For one, he believes the Throwing Star Killer is who I've become, so he thinks I'm dead," said Adrian. "Second, he's got a great life. A wife and a newborn. I don't think I can ever show my face to him, no matter what."

"You can't think like that," said Dinah. "He's your brother. He deserves to know that his brother is not a psychopath. Look, how about we make a deal? After we take down Cayden James together, we go find your brother."

"That's a life-or-death dare, Drake," said Adrian. "You sure you want to take on that challenge?"

"If it means helping you find a better path, be a better person, maybe close to who you once were," said Dinah.

"Not possible, but..." Adrian paused. "I would like to see Dorian again."

Dinah smiled, happy that they're on the same page. And Adrian felt like smiling, like, an actual genuine smile. This was definitely the start of something... special. One person could tell, and this person was watching them from across the street.

It was, of course, Laurel, using a pair of binoculars.

"Aren't they lucky?" Laurel said sarcastically.

* * *

Roy was alone in the Arrow Cave. He was just punching a mu ren zhuang, testing out his strength, reflexes, and the functionality of his arm. He just came off his first field mission last night, where he had to suit up as Arsenal for the fist time in two years. It was risky, but for some reason, no one used an EMP disc on him. It was as if Laurel was the only one who knew about his arm and didn't tell Cayden or anyone.

"Looks like someone's eager to get back out there."

The was Thea, who decided to leave the office just to see her boyfriend.

"Shouldn't you be at the office?" asked Roy. "I mean, Oliver is out on a dinner date with Felicity."

"Being forced to send $10,000,000 a day to Cayden James can suck the life out of you," said Thea. "Besides, I just wanted to make sure you're okay, that's all."

"Thea, I'm fine. Really. EMP disks are the issue, remember?" Roy said. "But with the cave debugged, there's no way Cayden or Laurel could've known I was back on the field."

"Okay, but we have got to talk about property," said Thea. "I said I wasn't done with Speedy, yet here we are sharing the same costume. We didn't exactly make a copy."

"It's only until Oliver decides to hand the Green Arrow suit back to me," said Roy. "Until Cisco, Felicity, and Curtis find a way to block my arm from EMP attacks, I'm a handicap."

" _If_ Oliver hands over the Green Arrow suit back to you," said Thea. "Why is he so hellbent on retiring?"

"William," Roy answered.

"And he didn't even bother to talk to me about it. Typical," Thea replied, sounding miffed.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me. Besides, sooner or later, you'll be out there with me, keeping an eye on me," said Roy.

"Any chances the outsiders might rejoin us?" asked Thea.

"Still angry at Oliver for the whole keeping-them-under-surveillance thing," said Roy. "But at least Felicity and Curtis agreed to exchange notes, so there's not too many hard feelings."

"They really grew on you, huh?" asked Thea.

"They're just like me," Roy said casually.

"Oh, they definitely are," Thea agreed. "I'm surprised you and Rene aren't BFFs. You're both like brothers."

"So, Ms. Deputy Mayor, is there any other reason you came down here other than to check up on me?" Roy asked.

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date, Mr. Head of Security?" Thea teased.

"Well, I just thought that since Oliver and Felicity are having fun tonight, I thought we could have some fun too," said Roy.

Thea wraps her arms around Roy and says, "Down here is just fine."

Thea kisses Roy, and he kisses her back.

* * *

At Rene's apartment, Rene is watching a musical with Zoe and Curtis. Rene is not much of a musical fan, but Zoe really wanted to watch one. Tonight, they were watching _The Sound of Music_. Zoe was holding a big bowl of popcorn that was big enough for the three of them. Rene sorta fell asleep midway, but Zoe woke him up by tapping his shoulder.

"Why can't Dinah be here?" Zoe wondered.

"D's on a date, Zoe," said Rene.

"Yeah, we don't wanna ruin her chances to find love again," said Curtis.

"Who is this lucky guy?" Zoe asked curiously.

"Uh..." Rene and Curtis couldn't tell.

That was because they knew that Dinah's date is Adrian Chase, a.k.a. Vigilante. They didn't like it, but considering Adrian saved Rene's life by shooting one of Cayden's men last night, they had to give him a chance. Besides, Dinah dates whoever she wants to date, so they have no say anyway.

"Let's just get back to the movie," said Curtis.

"So, Dad, since you're not the deputy mayor anymore, what are you gonna do?" Zoe asked.

"Uncle Curtis is helping me out with that," Rene lied, if convincingly. "He and D are supplying for us until I find a new job."

"Well, thanks, Curtis," said Zoe.

"Hey, you guys are my family too. Only fitting I help," said Curtis.

* * *

William had just returned home after visiting his science project partner to work on their project. With Oliver out on a date with Felicity, it was Raisa who had to drive him home. Unfortunately for both of them, there was an unwelcome visitor in the house. That unwelcome visitor was playing with a toy bow and toy arrows and using empty soda cans as targets.

Laurel Lance.

"Hey, William," she greeted casually.

"William, get behind me," Raisa said, standing in front of the boy.

"You really want to do this again, Raisa? Last time I gave you a concussion," said Laurel.

"It's okay, Raisa. She won't hurt me," William said, feeling certain about it.

"He's right. I won't," Laurel promised.

"I'm calling Oliver," said Raisa.

Raisa quickly takes out her phone and contacts Oliver, only to get hit in the neck with a tranquilizer dart, courtesy of Laurel. Raisa passes out soon.

"Don't worry. She's not dead. She's just sleeping," Laurel assured.

"You didn't have to do that," said William.

"Raisa's job is to keep you away from me. What else was I supposed to do?" Laurel said.

"Why can't you just talk to my dad?" asked William. "He said you two worked together to stop Music Meister in Central City. Why do you still have to break in and hurt Raisa just to see me?"

"Wait, he told you about that?" Laurel replied, surprised. "How long have you known?"

"That he became the Green Arrow again during Thanksgiving? Just recently," William answered.

"Were you mad?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, I was," said William.

"But not anymore?" Laurel asked, noticing the chill tone in William's voice.

"Felicity told me why he does what he does," said William. "I can't be mad at him anymore, even if he's always in danger."

Laurel sits down on the couch and asks William to sit next to her. He did. Even though he knows she's dangerous, he also knows that she wouldn't hurt him. Their little play date a few months ago proved that.

"What exactly did your father tell you about Central City?" asked Laurel.

"Music Meister. Singing on stage. Fighting supervillains from alternate universes," said William. "Injustice 2 helped me understand alternate worlds a lot more."

"But he didn't tell you what happened between me and him," Laurel guessed.

"Why, what happened?" asked William.

"It's... complicated," said Laurel. "Let's just say that's one reason I'm seeing you again."

"Does he still hate you?" asked William.

"I wouldn't say he hates me. It's more like... he doesn't trust me," said Laurel. "Considering I'm a criminal, I can't blame him."

"But you wanna be good again?" William guessed.

"Good is such a strong word, William," said Laurel. "I don't mean to sound like a pessimist, William, but the world can be very ugly. You lost your mother. Oliver lost so many people in his life. I've lost a lot myself. We live with these losses because we're always told there's always more to look forward to. You have your father. Your father has Felicity. I have no one. Yet, here I am. Call it sentiment or desperation, but everyone needs something to hold on to, something that makes them feel better about themselves. I'm not saying it's you or your father, but I just know there's more to all this than just heroes and villains. I've made mistakes, big ones that you can't even imagine. And I'm about to make even more, yet I feel... hopeful."

"Hopeful for what?" asked William.

"Something new," said Laurel.

"With my dad?" William wondered.

"Enough about your father. Or me," said Laurel. "We got about a while until Raisa wakes up. Let's just help her to bed and let's practice archery together."

"You ever used a bow before?" asked William.

"This is my first time, actually," said Laurel.

Despite his concerns, William decided to play. It's clear all Laurel wants is to bond with him. They had so much fun playing video games last time, so maybe there's no harm in playing another game with her. They started setting up the empty soda cans everywhere for target practice.

* * *

Oliver and Felicity had just finished dinner and headed to William's house to see how he's doing. This time, there was no crime or anything that would interrupt their night. Well, one thing did go wrong, but it was nothing major.

"Well, this night was almost perfect," said Felicity.

"You can't let a simple check mishap keep you from calling this night perfect," said Oliver.

"I could've sworn we were being conned," said Felicity. "Or maybe Curtis just wanted to prank us."

"Well, the important thing is we ate dinner peacefully without having to worry about the city blowing up," said Oliver.

"Not tonight, at least," said Felicity. "What are you gonna do about the $10,000,000 per day stuff with Cayden James?"

"Until I find proof that I didn't kill his son, we have no choice," said Oliver.

"Well, let's try to not get gloomy. Let's just finish the night by spending time with William," said Felicity.

Oliver and Felicity entered the house to find William doing homework with Raisa (who is now conscious) cooking dinner. It smells delicious. It made Felicity wish they didn't have a heavy dinner tonight.

"Whatcha cooking, Raisa?" asked Felicity.

"Sorrel soup," Raisa answered.

Oliver notices the stack of empty soda cans on the table.

"You did target practice without me, buddy?" Oliver asked his son.

"I got bored doing homework," William lied. He didn't start homework until _after_ playing. "Thought I'd find something to, um, re-energize myself."

Oliver was suspicious, but just said, "Ah, next time, buddy."

William looks at Raisa and nods. Raisa nodded back, but had a worried look on her face. Laurel had left the house by the time she woke up and William told her about the fun they had together. Raisa had to promise William that she would not tell Oliver or Felicity about Laurel's visit, no matter how much she didn't like.

William looked at a photo that he took on his phone. A selfie of him and Laurel.

He had to turn off his phone, though, just in case someone might be looking over his shoulder.

 **I just thought I'd relax for a moment with this chapter. With my tight schedule and multiple stories in works, I needed a small, calm chapter for the Arrow part at this time. Plus, it gives each and every one of the main characters some moments, especially Adrian Chase (the real Adrian Chase, at least in this story).**

 **As for Dinah and Adrian, maybe a love story between them is unnecessary (especially if it feels like it's just a replacement for Dinah and Vince's love story on Arrow), but I just thought it'd be interesting. Besides, these aren't two who had history. They're two people who are complete strangers to each other and the attraction is slowly building up.**

 **For the next chapter, it's an all-villains chapter with Caitlin and her secret team.**


	43. Secret Six

**As promised, here it is. An all-villains chapter featuring The Secret Six (Killer Frost, Reverse Flash, Black Siren, Captain Cold, Reign, and Nora Darhk). I know I usually write a Legends chapter after an Arrow chapter, but Legends having less episodes in a season than the other shows means I can use unused slots for other stories, such as this all-villains chapter here. Enjoy.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: Aragorn II Elessar, CallMeMiles, Steve993, Guest, jose03, Somepersoninahat, lupo95gxd**

 ** _To Aragorn II Elessar and jose03_: Yup, poor Raisa. She doesn't deserve this, but Laurel needs her bonding times with William, so...**

 ** _To Steve993_: You guessed right (about Caitlin in this story). No split personalities here, just inner darkness. I suppose I could make Flash Season 5 references.**

 ** _To CallMeMiles_: Well, sometimes, the best kind of villains are those with a soft spot for someone.**

 ** _To Jason Hunter_: The problem with your suggestion is that the show has pretty much already showed the good and bad side of Caitlin as split personalities. In my story, Caitlin has embraced her Killer Frost side and they're now one. There's actually no point in trying the whole Black Kryptonite stuff.**

 **"Devils don't come from hell beneath us. No, they come from the sky." - Lex Luthor, Batman V Superman: Dawn of Justice**

Since the faces of Laurel Lance and Leonard Snart are too recognizable for them to go on a date at a fancy restaurant or a cafe, they settle for Saints and Sinners Bar in Central City. Laurel Lance's arrival definitely caught a bunch of unwanted attention. By unwanted, well, more like the kind of attention that would make Leonard Snart pull out his Cold Gun and fire a warning shot. The boys did the wise thing and stayed away from the Black Siren.

Laurel sat down on the table Leonard had reserved for them. He shared his fries with her and she happily accepted.

"Look at you, being all protective over me," Laurel teased her boyfriend.

"Well, what's the point of a relationship if I'm just gonna let other guys make a move on you?" Leonard replied.

Laurel chuckled and said, "Seriously, though. I'm glad we're doing this again. I was worried after our last talk, we were on the outs."

"Well, if I really wanted to make up my mind about us, maybe it helps to stay close," said Leonard.

"Care to come closer, Lenny?" Laurel teased as she leaned in.

"So happy to see me, are you?" Leonard teased.

"Kiss me and find out," said Laurel.

Laurel stands up from her seat and leans in closer, as does Leonard. Just as they were about to kiss...

Their comm-links beeped.

"I guess it's time to get back to business," Leonard said, bummed by the interruption.

"Which business exactly?" Laurel teased.

"Easy, Lance," Leonard teased back.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ UNJUSTIFIABLE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

What does Eobard Thawne do when he's not suiting up as Reverse Flash? Soaking up the nostalgia in his old home, which remains untouched by Team Flash. He can't blame them, though. This house is a painful reminder of the man who betrayed them, lied to them, used them. One would think that Harrison Wells' mansion is the first place they'd look for him. Well, it was, because Caitlin suggested it. Unable to find Thawne there or any sign that he's even been there, they ruled it out, thinking Thawne would never hide somewhere obvious.

Right now, Thawne just sat down and watched the news while having some of Big Belly Burger's best.

"Can you at least spare me some fries?"

That question came from Eobard's prisoner, who is tied up to a chair with power-dampening cuffs on his wrists. The prisoner's name is Hartley Rathaway, formerly known as Pied Piper. Hartley spotted "Harrison Wells" a few days ago and followed him just to confirm his status as "alive and well." His confirmation led to his capture.

"Or anything. I haven't eaten in a day," Harley complained. "I knew you were heartless, Harrison, but this is a whole new level."

Eobard stands up and super-speeds towards Hartley, scaring him. Fortunately, Eobard decided to give him the rest of his fries. Hartley ate slowly as he was still startled by Eobard's super speed.

"Happy now?" Eobard asked, if in a rather threatening tone.

"If you take me back to my family, I will be," said Hartley.

"Can't do that, I'm afraid. No one can know I'm alive," said Eobard. "As long as I have you here, there is 0% chance you can breathe a word to the city of my return."

Eobard's comm-link beeped, which means his special friend is calling him.

"Enjoy the fries," Eobard said to his prisoner.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ UNJUSTIFIABLE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Star City, Christmas 2015. Damien Darhk was at home with his wife Ruve and their daughter Nora. Despite the ugly truth behind this family, they were more or less a happy family. Darhk loves his wife and daughter very much and they love him in return. Just the sight of this brings sorrow to a certain someone spying on them.

Nora Darhk, 24 years from the future.

She had to watch them through a pair of binoculars from a safe distance to keep her father from finding her. She knew she shouldn't be here, but here she is. She misses her father very much, and seeing her past self hugging him only makes her miss him more. Torturing herself or not, she didn't exactly have anything to do at the moment...

Until her comm-link beeped.

"One day, Dad. One day we'll see each other again," Nora hoped.

Nora uses her Time Stone to transport herself away from this time.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ UNJUSTIFIABLE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Sam Arias was eating breakfast with her daughter Ruby. Sam was preoccupied by the newspaper that said, "Reign Still At Large." Something about the picture of Reign was doing something to her mind, as if something inside was overwhelming her.

"Mom?" Ruby called.

Sam snapped out of it after hearing her daughter's voice.

"It's okay. Supergirl will stop her," Ruby said, having seen what's on the paper.

"Uh, yeah. Of course she will," Sam said positively.

"Hey, you'll be picking me up after school, right?" Ruby reminded.

"Sure, sweetie," said Sam.

Sam was finished with her breakfast so she stood up and took her plate to the sink. Then her super hearing picked up a beeping comm-link. This woke up Reign. She can't transform right now, so she would have to act like Sam until Ruby is out of sight.

"Ruby, sweetie. I forgot that I have some private business to take care of this afternoon. I'm afraid I'll have to ask Mrs. Queller to pick you up," said Sam.

"Well, can you call Kara? No offense to Mrs. Queller, but I think I'd rather spend time with Kara," said Ruby.

"Sure," said Sam.

* * *

In the Secret Six's pocket dimension, Killer Frost is doing some calculations of some sort on the computer, all the while waiting for the rest of her teammates to arrive. The comm-links she gives them come with an alert. A group meeting alert. All their meetings usually consist of discussions of what they can and cannot interfere with. Today, it's something extra special. The way Killer Frost typed away on the computer, it just showed that she's excited. For a col-hearted meta with ice powers, that's a bit odd.

The first to show up is Black Siren.

"And where I may ask is the future Mr. Black Siren?" Killer Frost joked.

"First of all, very funny," Black Siren said sarcastically. "Second, he had to pay for out date, and it's not with money. Thanks for interrupting us, by the way."

"You should be thanking me. I gave you two more time to think," said Killer Frost.

"Wow, someone needs to get herself a man," Black Siren commented.

Killer Frost rolls her eyes. Black Siren mocks her by doing the same. She didn't have to see Killer Frost's face to know her response.

"So, care to share the details of the meeting?" asked Black Siren.

"We wait for the others, and then we can begin," said Killer Frost. "I called all of you at the same time, so you don't have to worry about waiting."

"Aw, you know me so well," Black Siren joked.

"It's been seven months since we met, Laurel," said Killer Frost.

"And in those seven months, it's been all business," said Black Siren.

"What, you want a girl's night out?" Killer Frost asked sarcastically. "I already attended a bachelorette party, thank you very much. Or are you trying to push our partnership into friendlier territories?"

"I'm just saying you could use a breather. Ever since Christmas, you've been edgier than ever," said Black Siren. "And considering everything has gone according to plan, well, I wouldn't say I'm concerned, just... cautious."

"Well, aren't you sweet trying to look afeter me?" Killer Frost sassed. "You ever treat your sister this way?"

"I used to," said Black Siren. "But if she did survive that boat trip, the first thing I'm gonna do is melt her brain with my cry."

"Well, you don't have to worry about me trying to steal Snart," Killer Frost joked.

"I thought cold is your type," Black Siren joked in response.

"Why, are you willing to share him?" Killer Frost joked.

And then they laughed together. Weird, they both thought. Yet, it felt good. They barely get to talk like normal people at all, and it actually feels relaxing. When the laughter died, they just looked at each other with a strange feeling. A sisterly feeling.

"I'm glad you're concer... cautious... but I'm too busy to have fun or find a man," said Killer Frost.

"I thought killing people and toying with your friends is fun," said Black Siren.

"I'm talking about the normal kind of fun, but... I guess so," Killer Frost agreed.

The next to arrive is Reverse Flash, suit and all. He pulls off his cowl just for convenience. Why he really wears the face of Harrison Wells, he won't tell it to anyone.

"I'm surprised I beat you here," Black Siren bragged.

"Mr. Rathaway is a demanding hostage," Reverse Flash explained.

After a little while, Nora teleported in. Five seconds later, Reign appeared. And a minute later, Captain Cold joins the party. Black Siren quickly swooped into the arms of the cold-hearted rogue.

"I see you're still in one piece," Black Siren smiled.

"I told you I had it handled," said Captain Cold. "All I suffered is a punch to the face, and the one who punched me was a wimp."

Black Siren did what she should've done back at the bar. Kiss Captain Cold. As for reactions, Killer Frost rolls her eyes again, Reverse Flash and Nora just sighed with disinterest, and Reign had no expression visible on her face.

"Are we here to discuss business or fool around?" Reign criticized.

"Hey, just because you're some Kryptonian experiment without emotions, it doesn't mean you have to ruin our fun," said Black Siren.

"Now, now, Lance. We don't want to aggravate the Worldkiller," said Captain Cold.

"I'm not afraid of her, honey," said Black Siren.

"I'll make you afraid," Reign threatened.

"You wanna bring it, Mommy Reigny? Bring it," Black Siren dared.

Black Siren and Reign are now engaging in a staredown, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"All this because Lance and Snart try to warm each other up," Nora muttered, annoyed.

"I've been through this before, trust me," Reverse Flash mentioned, remembering when the Legion of Doom would suffer from infighting.

Back to Black Siren and Reign...

"You do know that your super hearing makes your ears more vulnerable to my sonic cry than human ears," said Black Siren.

"I'll drill two holes into your head before you can even scream," Reign said threateningly.

"Okay, enough, both of you," Killer Frost interrupted. "We're supposed to be a team, remember? We may not get along, but we have to remind ourselves that we're in this together."

And so, Black Siren and Reign stand down.

"So, what did you call us for?" asked Nora.

Killer Frost shows her teammates a file she kept about a secret organization, which is the topic of discussion of this meeting. The file contains information on their tech, operations, and their name.

"Cadmus," Killer Frost started.

"The Earth-1 version, I'm assuming," Reign guessed, having been informed of Earth-38's Cadmus.

"That's right," Killer Frost said. "On Earth-1, Cadmus is a clandestine organization that consists of A.R.G.U.S. agents who defected. Their leader is Victoria October, A.R.G.U.S.'s former leading expert in bio-weapons and bio-technology."

"Like Roy Harper's arm," Black Siren said.

"And many more," said Killer Frost. "After Amanda Waller's death, Lyla Williams took over as director. Victoria wasn't exactly fond of Lyla shutting down all of her experiments, which were considered unethical. So, she paid off a good number of A.R.G.U.S. agents and stole whatever they could from A.R.G.U.S.'s weapons vault. They've been operating under the radar ever since."

"Ah, but you know where they are, don't you?" Reverse Flash guessed.

"I do," said Killer Frost. "It's in an supposedly abandoned military compound in the Great Basin Desert."

"Then let's go," said Reign.

"Not that simple," said Killer Frost. "Cadmus' base is protected by anti-meta tech. Collars, cuffs, energy cages, all designed to neutralize the powers of any metahuman."

"But Reign, Snart, and I aren't metahumans," Nora pointed out.

"We can infiltrate the base, take out security, and disable all the anti-meta tech so the rest of you can join the party," said Captain Cold.

"Or I can run in and take whatever you want inside in a second. You won't even have to lift a finger," Reverse Flash suggested.

"It's not that simple," said Killer Frost.

"It never is," Black Siren commented.

"While I know where Cadmus' secret base is, I don't know where Dr. October keeps the weapon I'm looking for," said Killer Frost.

"What weapon would that be?" asked Black Siren.

"Kryptonite," Killer Frost answered.

Reign cocked her head in response to that answer. Even a seemingly soulless creation forged in darkness can react like an actual human being.

"I thought I already delivered you that substance," said Captain Cold.

"You did, but that won't be enough. We need more, and there are more on this Earth," said Killer Frost.

"Our Kryptonian friend here," Nora said, gesturing to Reign. "She comes from an Earth where Kryptonite is plentiful. Why not steal from there?"

"Because those who possess the mineral can alert Supergirl and Superman, and that's the kind of attention we don't want to attract," said Killer Frost. "And in case I have to remind you, thanks to Marlize DeVoe, our enemies know about us."

"Except you," Reverse Flash reminded. "Even now, no one knows you're one of us."

"True, but we can't afford more than that," said Killer Frost. "Cadmus has no ties to our greatest enemies, and Victoria would prefer to keep her operations a secret from the world. We meddle with her playhouse, she'll never breathe a word of it to anyone."

"Because she won't be breathing," Black Siren guessed.

"And what, may I ask, would you use the Kryptonite for?" Reign asked their leader.

"To finish what you failed to do," Killer Frost growled.

Supergirl's death. That was part of their Christmas plan. Yet, Supergirl lived to know that Reign has allied herself with other supervillains. Killer Frost was not very happy about that. In fact, she's not happy at all. The way she said "to finish what you failed to do," it was filled with anger. _Cold_ anger, if such a phrase exists. Her voice was soft, but her anger was chillingly present in her tone.

"I did kill her," Reign stated.

"But you failed," Nora dissed her.

"You weren't exactly successful with making sure that repulsive toy remained with those ancient barbarians," Reign retorted.

"Do I have to remind you that Kryptonians are vulnerable to magic?" Nora snarled as he raised her glowing hand.

"I am more than Kryptonian," Reign said as her eyes glowed red.

"If we're picking sides, I'm going with the magician," said Black Siren, eager for a fight.

"This is pointless and petty," said Reverse Flash.

"You know what's pointless and petty? That face," Black Siren insulted. "Why bother with a fake face? You're a phony, Eobard."

"Don't you test my temper, Ms. Lance," Reverse Flash threatened as he vibrated his hand.

Captain Cold aims his gun at the speedster and says, "You so much as move an inch towards her, you're gonna suffer more than just cold feet."

"Aw, that's admirable. My own knight in shining armor," Black Siren said dreamily. "Shining parka, if we want to be specific."

"STOP IT!" Killer Frost shouted.

Killer Frost's outburst caused her to accidentally release a large wave of ice that encases all of her teammates in ice. The other villains are now covered neck-high in ice as they watched their leader take deep breaths to calm herself down. As she tried, she browses through Cadmus' files to look for the file of one agent.

Reign frees herself from the ice with her strength. Reverse Flash vibrates himself out of the frozen coat. Killer Frost simply waves her hand to free Captain Cold, Black Siren, and Nora, just in time to show everyone the picture of a specific Cadmus agent.

"Paul Chang," said Killer Frost. "A high-ranking agent, basically October's second-in-command. He lives in Utah. He'll know where October is keeping the Kryptonite. Laurel, you take Snart and Darhk and interrogate him."

"And the rest of us?" asked Reverse Flash.

Killer Frost shows a map of Alaska and pinpoints a certain location.

"Cadmus has a second base in Alaska that acts as a backup storage for all the their data," said Killer Frost. "The place is heavily guarded, but the good news is there's no anti-meta tech. Which means, Eobard, we can go in and have some fun."

"Why not just send me alone?" asked Reign. "I can do it all myself."

Killer Frost silently chuckles before saying, "Don't you all understand what I'm trying to do here? This is our first mission together. All six of us fighting side by side for the first time. This isn't just about shutting down Cadmus and taking their toys. Call it a team-building exercise."

"Ah, so you want us to become friends, is that it?" Black Siren asked.

"One thing I've learned about being a part of Team Flash, and the yearly team-ups with other superhero teams, is that a unit that works harmoniously together can accomplish anything. As demonstrated by Eobard here and his Legion of Doom, a team that is constantly against one another cannot win a war. We've been operating separately for long enough. I don't expect us to be friends. I simply expect us to cooperate as one."

"Which means no fighting amongst ourselves," Captain Cold guessed.

"So you and Lance play nice with Ms. Darhk, even if you don't want to," said Killer Frost.

"Don't expect me to socialize willingly," Reign said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Killer Frost mumbled. "Okay, if we're done _socializing_ , let's move it. Oh, and, Lance, don't be afraid to kill Chang once you're done with him. No witnesses."

* * *

And so, Phase 1 of the mission begins. Black Siren, Captain Cold, and Nora Dark teleport themselves to Utah using the teleportation devices given to them by their leader. Time stones don't work in the pocket dimension. Of course, the teleportation device only works two ways: in and out of the pocket dimension. That means it's only from within the pocket dimension that the device can be used to take them to anywhere in the world.

Thanks to the info given by Killer Frost, the trio found the apartment where Paul Chang lives. Good thing they pinpointed a spot where they can teleport in without being seen. They entered the building to see that it looks ancient. Almost completely wooden, literally.

"A high-ranking member of an evil, clandestine organization living in a very old apartment building. Either he's very clever or very paranoid," Black Siren commented.

"In terms of desiring to remain unseen and unfound, I'm gonna say both," said Captain Cold.

"Do you think Frost knows more than she's letting on?" Nora wondered suspiciously.

"Okay, now you're being paranoid," said Black Siren.

"To be honest, I was hoping for a five-star hotel," Captain Cold said to the black-clad metahuman. "Maybe steal us a five-star meal to make up for our interrupted date."

"To be honest, I was thinking the same thing, Lenny," Black Siren said, staring at her boyfriend.

"Why am I stuck with you two?" Nora complained.

"Don't worry, Ravenholm. This'll be quick and easy," said Black Siren. "Apartment 4C, right?"

As soon as they got to Apartment 4C, the first thing Black Siren did is kick the door open, only because she wanted to. Paul Chang, who was sitting on the dining table making a phone call. He got startled by the door being kicked open, that's for sure. He quickly grabs the gun taped underneath the table, only for Black Siren to use her sonic cry. He gets knocked across the room and hits the wall hard.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Chang. It was impolite of me to yell at you on our first meeting," Black Siren said sarcastically. "But we have a few things we'd like to discuss."

"We know who you are. We know who you work for," said Nora. "We know your boss stashes a rare green rock somewhere secret. We want to know where it is."

"So, you're gonna interrogate me?" Chang asked. "Good luck with that. I've been trained for this kind of situation."

"If you don't tell us, then you're gonna have trouble hearing when we're through with you," Black Siren threatened.

While the girls tie up Chang to a chair, Captain Cold finds something interesting. A photo of Chang with a woman and a little boy. He shows it to the girls, who were both surprised to discover this.

"Looks like Chang here is a family man," said Captain Cold.

Black Siren and Nora were obviously affected by this, Captain Cold could tell. Killer Frost told them to kill Chang once they're done with him, but to do that would be taking a husband away from a wife and a father away from a son.

"Do you love your family, Mr. Chang?" Nora asked, her voice cracking from the thought of killing this man.

"If I don't, why would I keep that?" Chang replied, looking at the picture of his wife and kid.

Black Siren toughens herself, chokes Chang, and says, "Then you better fess up and tell us where Dr. October keeps the green stuff, or we'll take you to your family and make you watch as I blow up their eardrums."

"Y-You wouldn't," Chang said, scared.

"You're talking to Central City's top rogue and Star City's resident criminal bombshell, Chang," said Captain Cold. "Cadmus has had their eyes on everything much like A.R.G.U.S. and I'm very certain you know who we are. I don't think you want to test our threats."

"Are you sure you two want to do this?" Nora asked, sounding conflicted.

"No, but we'll do it if we have to," said Black Siren. "The location, now!"

Chang gave in. "An abandoned military compound in the Great Basin Desert. It's in the vault in the lowest floor, but I don't know the passcode. I swear. Only Victoria knows."

"Thank you," Black Siren said with fake sweetness.

She then knocks out Chang by kicking him in the face, knocking him down with the chair.

"He's coming with us," said Black Siren.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Frost will not be happy if we kill him," said Captain Cold.

"Do you want to?" Black Siren asked.

Captain Cold holsters his cold gun and says, "Not if you don't want to."

Cold may be acting like he's only following her lead, but Black Siren can tell that he too is conflicted about killing Chang. Finding out this man had a family had just changed things. Question is...

"What are we gonna do now?" Nora asked. "She finds out we didn't kill him, she'll ice us literally. I don't know about you, but I'd rather be alive for when my father is resurrected."

"Are you sure you want that, Darhk?" Captain Cold questioned.

"My father was different from yours and Laurel's. He loved me and I loved him," said Nora. "Now, what are we gonna do about this unconscious body here?"

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ UNJUSTIFIABLE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Meanwhile, in Alaska, Killer Frost was about to raid Cadmus' second base. Once the Secret Six copies all the data that Cadmus has, they can use Cadmus' secrets to their advantage, as well as bring down Cadmus for good. Reign and Reverse Flash accompanied her, as planned. Killer Frost stood on top of a snowy hill, overlooking the base down below. The speedster was scoping the place from the west, while Reign stood by on the east.

Killer Frost stood on the hill for a very long time, just letting the cold wind blow against her hair and face. It's not like she can feel the cold.

 _"I think you've been watching too many movies with Ramon," Reverse Flash said, criticizing her dramatic pose._

"Well, if you and Reign are growing impatient, you can just take out the outside security right now," Killer Frost suggested.

And that's what they decided to do.

The Cadmus agents guarding the outside (ten of them) were just relaxing, until a red blur zoomed in and killed one of them. The other nine held up their rifles and waited for the blur to come back.

"Is that The Flash?" One agent wondered.

"The Flash doesn't kill," the other agent said.

The red blur, a.k.a. Reverse Flash, came back and killed two more agents. Then one agent gets two holes drilled into his chest by a red beam. That red beam came from the eyes of Reign, who descended upon the agents with menacing intentions.

"Shoot her!" An agent ordered.

The remaining six agents shoot at Reign, but their bullets just bounce off her skin. She's not even flinching or anything. It's as if the bullets are made of cotton. Reign continues using her heat vision to kill the guards one by one. It was just that simple.

One agent focused his fire on Reverse Flash, but the speedster dodges the bullets by simply moving around. Reverse Flash kills the guard by punching a hole in his chest with his vibrating hand.

Reign grabs the arm of the last agent standing, squeezing it to hurt him. The agent grunts in pain as he tries (and fails) to free himself from the Kryptonian's grip. She then twists his arm, breaking it, and ends his suffering by drilling two holes into his head with her heat vision.

"You left me victims on purpose," Reign said to the speedster.

"Well, we didn't come here just for me to do all the work," said Reverse Flash.

A Cadmus agent comes out of the front door, having heard the chaos that just occurred. At first sight of the yellow-suited speedster and the black-suited alien, he was about to open fire. Before Reign or Reverse Flash could make a move, a beam of ice freezes the agent in place. That ice beam comes from, well, Killer Frost, who finally decided to stop posing at the top of the hill.

"Security cameras," Killer Frost explained. "You're supposed to be a genius, Eobard. Now every agent inside is gonna come at us with everything."

"Not a problem," said Reign.

Killer Frost takes a look into the open door. The hallway was empty... for now. It won't be long until several armed agents will be crowding the front door just to take out the intruders. Killer Frost takes out what appears to be a spherical explosive device and stares at it for a while, for some odd reason.

"You two lure the guards far away so I can copy the data in peace," said Killer Frost. "Once I'm done, I'm blowing this place to kingdom come."

"Again, I can do this quickly," said Reverse Flash. "Why complicate things when you know I have the speed?"

"You're smart, Eobard, but you're not that smart," said Killer Frost.

With a swift wave of her hand, Killer Frost vanishes via a huge puff of cold smoke. The science behind this seemingly magical disappearance, it really intrigues Eobard Thawne. However, Killer Frost left something in her vanishing act. A detonator.

"Doesn't all this seem suspect to you?" asked Reign.

Reverse Flash picks up the detonator and suspiciously says, "Yes, it does."

About two dozen armed Cadmus agents ran outside to confront Reverse Flash and Reign. While they do, Killer Frost sneaks around the place in search of the server room. As much as she wanted to join the fight outside, someone needed to be inside and she wanted to be the one to do it. Why not Reverse Flash, considering his speed? Well, because she just wanted to be the one to do it. Killer Frost walks slowly from corridor to corridor, trying to remain unseen. Cadmus' Alaskan base has five floors underground. The server room is on Level -3. The only way to get there is through the elevator. But since not all agents are trying to take care of the intruder problem, she needs to find an alternate route.

Once seeing that the elevator is still on Level -5. Killer Frost opens the elevator hatch by coating her arms with tough ice.

"Been a while since I tried this," she said.

Killer Frost jumps down the elevator hatch and... she floats in the air. She was using the icy cold smoke from her hands like boosters, allowing her to fly (in a way). She slowly floats down towards Level -3. Suddenly, the elevator starts moving up. It was gonna beat her to Level -3.

"Okay, sneaking around is over," Killer Frost decided.

Killer Frost stops floating and lets gravity take her down. She lands on top of the elevator, freezes the hatch, and shatters it. She jumps down and confronts three Cadmus agents. She blinds the three of them with a little bit of cold smoke. She fires an ice blast at Agent #1, kicks Agent #2 in the knee, and smacks Agent #3 in the face with his own rifle.

She then wraps her leg around Agent #2's head and - SNAP - breaks his neck. She kicks Agent #3 in the stomach while simultaneously stabbing Agent #1 in the heart with an ice blade. She freezes Agent #3's head entirely and smashes it against the wall, shattering his face into little pieces. Now Killer Frost has literal blood on her hands.

She closes her eyes, closes her hands into fists, takes a deep breath, and says, "It's who you are now."

Killer Frost exits the elevator, only to encounter four more Cadmus agents.

She unleashes a powerful ice breath to knock them down and blow their weapons off their hands. She runs forward and quickly kicks Agent #1 with a flying two-footed kick. She quickly gets back up and fires ice blasts at Agent #2 and Agent #3. Agent #4 seems to be putting up a fight, as she (yes, it says "she") show off some martial arts moves. Killer Frost, despite feeling surprised, manages to dodge and block all attacks.

With correct timing, Killer Frost grabs Agent #4's arm and flips her to the ground. She then knocks out Agent #4 with an athletic butterfly kick to the back of her head.

"You may have trained with the big league, but I trained with the biggest league," Killer Frost bragged.

Killer Frost makes it to the server room. She plugs in a hard drive and starts hacking into the system. She then starts copying everything Cadmus has on their servers. How did she learn hacking, you ask? During her five months away, is the best answer for now. It was relatively easy to hack into Cadmus' servers, but now comes the waiting part. Until the copying of data is finished, Killer Frost decided to plant the explosive device. It may look small, but plug it in next to a source of electricity and it's power will be amplified to a level that will be enough to bring the entire base underground.

She taps into her comm-link and says, "Data cloning complete. Hope you two are done playing up there."

Killer Frost takes the drive with her, but she just stands there. It's as if she was waiting for something. After one minute of standing around, that something never came.

"Hmpf," she said.

Outside the base, Reign and Reverse Flash were finished with all the agents sent after them. All of them dead. Then a icy mist appeared. Coming out of the mist is Killer Frost. She took the time to look at her teammates' "work." She seemed impressed. Hard to tell. She always has that cold look on her face that could mean anything.

"I think this is yours," Reverse Flash said, returning the detonator to her.

"Didn't even know I dropped it," Killer Frost said with fake innocence.

Killer Frost turns around and she pushes the red button on the detonator. BOOM! The three villains watch as Cadmus' Alaskan base explodes and collapses until everything is below ground. Reign and Reverse Flash were turning around to leave, but Killer Frost takes the moment to bask.

* * *

All the Secret Six return to the pocket dimension. They exchange stories on their respective missions. Unfortunately, Killer Frost was not happy when Black Siren, Captain Cold, and Nora brought home an unconscious Paul Chang, still tied to a chair. In fact, the first thing she did was destroy the Samuroid 2.0 armor with an ice blast out of anger.

"Looks like poor Marlize will have to whip us up another one," Captain Cold commented.

"You three didn't kill him?!" Killer Frost asked angrily.

"You didn't tell us that he had a family," Black Siren replied.

"And why does that matter?" Killer Frost questioned.

"You left out a critical piece of information," said Nora. "You didn't tell us everything you knew. Plus, Chang said there is no secret location where Cadmus keeps the Kryptonite. It's at the desert hideout... but you knew that already, didn't you?"

"What about you, Snart? You have problems killing a father?" Killer Frost asked.

"Let's just say I don't like it when you don't tell me things," said Captain Cold. "Keeping the endgame a secret, that I understand, but everything else, I expect you to be open with us."

"At least Cayden shares everything with us. Maybe I should be working for him for real," Black Siren said bitterly.

"You're not the only she played," said Reverse Flash. Looking at the leader, he says, "You left that detonator with us on purpose."

"I guess you are that smart, Eobard," Killer Frost said sarcastically.

"You expected us to double-cross you," Reign assumed.

"This was no mission. You were testing us," Black Siren realized. "What is going on, Frosty? Are we your team or your experimental guinea pigs? Do you trust us or not?"

Instead of speaking, Killer Frost heads to the computer and opens the file where her audio journal entries are. The password is an eleven-digit code, but ,of course, no one saw what she typed. Like on a normal computer, the password letters/numbers can only be seen in the form of dots. Killer Frost then plays one of her entries for her team.

 _"Journey Entry 09-45. The pieces on the board remain exactly where they should be, but it would seem that the pieces on my side might shift the balance. I didn't expect us to be a well-oiled machine so easily, but I worry the team I built will collapse early. Laurel has been acting quite... nice... if I must say. Her so-called love for Oliver Queen, as well as her frequent visits with Oliver's son, William, I fear she is compromised. And don't get me started on her relationship with Leonard Snart. It's a foolish love story, but the simple concept of love will only facilitate in the possibility of her shifting allegiances."_

Black Siren glares at Killer Frost for this comment, but the cold-hearted meta just ignored her.

 _"As for Mr. Snart, if his foolhardy liaison with Laurel won't make him turn, it's his obvious affection towards the other Lance sister, Sara. If Barry Allen thinks his own heart is complicated, then he can compare notes with Leonard. At first, he believes his relationship with Laurel is what he needs to learn what love truly is. Unfortunately, he's been having doubts. He and Sara have been doing a lot of bonding during the whole musical crisis and I can tell he is beginning to remember more of his time as a Legend. Times I had hoped he would never remember."_

Captain Cold stares at his empty pinky where a pinky ring once was. He remembered that he gave it to Sara.

 _"Eobard Thawne, well, he's just a cockroach who refuses to die. Eddie Thawne's suicide. Hunter Zolomon's transformation into Black Flash. Thawne has survived both and here he is now working with me. But is he? I thought I could work again with the man I believe in once, now that Killer Frost has given me a new perspective. But what he did at Barry's trial, revealing his arch-nemesis that he is the author who determined his imprisonment, it has me thinking that he has some secret agenda against me."_

Reverse Flash crosses his arms and shakes his head, not liking what he's hearing.

 _"Nora Darhk, daughter of Damien Darhk, from twenty-three years in the future, she is so nothing like her father. According to Team Arrow and Thawne, Damien was a man-child. Nora, on the other hand, she has no patience for anyone's humor, which I kinda admire. But what worries me about her is her love for her father and her potential for empathy. Would she be willing to do what I say, even if it means damning anyone into the same fate she suffered?"_

Nora turns her back on Killer Frost, refusing to look at her.

 _"Reign. A creation of darkness and justice. She was sent to Earth... Earth-38, to be specific... to judge the sinful and bring them to justice. By killing them, of course. So, why did I recruit her? Well, I needed an ally who is equal to Supergirl. She failed to kill the Girl of Steel as planned, but I still have hope for her in my circle. However, what me and my team are doing, we fit the description she would consider as sinful. It's like Cayden James recruiting the Vigilante. Counterproductive. In spite of that knowledge, I recruit the Harbinger of Doom anyway. I trust Reign to be the muscle, but can I trust her to be a friend?"_

Reign's fists shake in anger. She felt like she was being treated as a subordinate.

Killer Frost stops the recording and takes the time to breathe. She never wanted anyone to listen to one of her recordings, but she just had to just to satisfy their curiosity.

"You doubt us after everything we did for you," Nora criticized. "We accepted your invite, we swore loyalty to you, you promised us compensation, yet you doubt us."

"And don't act like you're not a victim of the good guy syndrome, Frosty. I know about your visits to Iron Heights. You just want to see your sweetie boy Flash," said Black Siren.

Chang was beginning to wake up.

Due to Black Siren's previous words, Killer Frost decided to take her anger out on Chang by stabbing him straight through the heart with an ice blade that coated her arm. Black Siren and Nora both flinched at the sight of this. Despite being killers themselves, this disturbed them. How would they have felt if they did it themselves, they wondered.

Killer Frost pulls the blade out of Chang's now dead body as she attempts to breath slowly. True, she keeps visiting Barry in prison. True, she had tried to convince herself it was to take suspicion off herself, but that could be false.

"Anything else?" Killer Frost dared.

"You suspect us of not being loyal and you test us instead of talking to us," said Reverse Flash.

"You weren't exactly upfront with Damien and Malcolm about Black Flash," Killer Frost reminded him.

"Okay, I guess I deserve that," Reverse Flash replied. "But you base your plans off our mistakes. Back when I worked with Darhk and Melyn, things became slightly better once I told them about the Speed Force's attack dog."

"And even if I was upfront about my doubts, what would you have done?" asked Killer Frost.

"Work on our trust issues. Duh," said Black Siren. "You have no idea how much I enjoy our partnership, Frosty. But now you go and do this? I'm disappointed."

"Well, if I just asked you to stop visiting William, would you do it?" Killer Frost questioned. "Or what if I asked you and Snart to break up? See, this is why I keep things from you guys. I know what and what not to tell you."

"Or you don't," Reverse Flash judged. "You're not in a good position right now, Caitlin. You should've thought harder on how to keep us together. 'Cause if I ever did plan to betray you, which I'm not saying I am, it's only because you either don't trust me or you treat me like a sidekick."

"You may be the boss, Frost, but you're not our boss," said Captain Cold.

"And why exactly did you bring Reign into the fold?" Nora asked. "She punishes people like us. She should be our enemy, not our ally."

"If you see me as a threat, then I can just kill every single on of you," Reign threatened. "It'll be too easy and worth none of my time."

"It won't be easy unless you have the means to weaken a Kryptonian," Nora said threatening, holding up her magically-charged hand.

"And I thought I did a poor job making sure the Legion functioning as one," Reverse Flash commented.

"There is something I fail to understand," Reign said, looking directly at Killer Frost. "We assented to aid you because you had something to offer for all of us. Each of us has a motive. The speedster desires revenge against The Flash. The crook wishes to transform Central City into his own criminal empire. The Earth-2 outsider simply seeks chaos and carnage. The magician offers her service in exchange for her father's resurrection. And I seek to destroy Supergirl and everyone who stands in my way of dispensing justice. But what about you, cryomancer? What do you desire?"

"Is the answer what you really need to trust me?" asked Killer Frost.

"We've been nothing but honest with you, Frosty. The least you can do is do the same," said Black Siren.

Once again, Killer Frost answers a question by using one of her audio journal entries.

 _"Journal Entry 07-96. Two years I've spent time-traveling, fighting to survive, doing the unspeakable, and learning what I can and need. Hacking. Engineering. Martial arts. The foundation and workings of the criminal underworld. But most importantly, my powers. Killer Frost and I are finally one and the same. No more split personalities. No more dual personas. It's just me. But still, I am not at peace with myself. I was once told that I desire to be someone beyond Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost, and maybe now I know who I want to be. For the past three years, I have suffered through nothing but pain and heartbreak... but I've also felt joy, anger, confusion, love... love... a thorn that's been stuck in my heart since forever. Barry... oh, Barry. Why must I be so weak? I care too much, I love too much, and I guess growing up as a doctor can do that to you. But no more. I know what I want to do. One of these days, I will go back to Central City, but when I do, I won't be the nice and friendly Caitlin Snow that everyone knows. I'll make them think I still am, but I will show them one day who I can be. I may be cruel, but I'm not cold. Imagine if I can truly be cold. I'll feel nothing. No more pain, no more heartaches, just me being as cold as my name. But first, I'm gonna need some help. And maybe they can use mine."_

Killer Frost turns off the computer and hangs her head in despair as she sheds a couple of tears. The rest of her teammates were silent, but they were not reacting well to this.

"The pain and suffering you want to inflict on your own friends, it's all just to take away your ability to feel," Nora started.

"I know cold, Snow, and I must say that all this... cold," said Captain Cold.

"But wait... two years?" Black Siren asked, confused. "So, you haven't been gone for five months?"

"Let's just say Mallus left a Time Stone somewhere he didn't want it to be left," Killer Frost said as she tried to recover from the tears. "After I escaped Amunet, I used it to travel to different points in time and see what I can do with myself. All the things I said I've done, being an assassin and a godmother and a bounty hunter, I did it throughout time. To Team Flash, I've been gone for five months. But for me, it's been two years."

"But how could you have remained hidden from DeVoe's brilliant mind and the Time Bureau's radars?" Reverse Flash asked.

"By making sure my name never made the history books or sticky notes," said Killer Frost. "Eobard, you once asked how I became so capable in a span of five months. Well, now you know."

"Impressive," Reverse Flash commented.

"But you have no endgame, as it seems," said Reign. "What would you do once you have helped each of us with what we want, once we helped you destroy your former allies?"

"Well, working for Amunet, meeting Al Capone, making dealings with the Bratva, all that's given me a sudden desire to run my own underworld. Maybe I'll try Gotham," said Killer Frost.

"You wish to continue the life of a sinner?" Reign questioned.

"You joined this team knowing it's full of sinners," Killer Frost reminded. "We agreed that once our partnership has expired, Earth-38 is yours to judge."

"So, what does this mean now?" asked Reverse Flash.

"If you all still wish to continue the attack on Cadmus, then we can be free to discuss trust issues afterwards. Or you can just leave if you want and gain your desires yourselves," said Killer Frost. "But remember this. You need me."

Black Siren, Reverse Flash, Captain Cold, Reign, and Nora exchange looks, silently discussing what they should do. After nodding at one another, they look back at Killer Frost.

"One last chance," said Reverse Flash.

* * *

At the rise of the moon up above the midnight sky, at Cadmus' main base in the Great Basin Desert, Victoria October was in the bio-engineering and weapons lab, checking on her fellow scientists regarding the progress of her latest weapons.

"How are we with the copies of the improved versions of Roy Harper's bionic arm?" Victoria asked.

"We've already finished five," said Dr. Welsh. "We just need to test them. Captain Henderson and four of his men have volunteered."

"Good," said Victoria.

Victoria takes a look at the container that keeps Roy Harper's real arm.

"Roy Harper may have escaped, but at least he went through enough tests for us to improve upon what he wears as an arm," said Victoria. "When we're through with A.R.G.U.S., Director Michaels will regret shutting down my operations."

And then the power went out. For a few seconds.

 _"WARNING! POWER-DAMPENING TECH OFFLINE! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!"_

Those PA messages came from the control room. Victoria contacts the workers in the control room and asks...

"What intruder?"

 _"Some guy in yel..."_

The communication was cut off when it sounded like the person on the other end was dying.

Victoria contacts the leader of her army and says, "Captain, get a team to the control room and investigate."

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ UNJUSTIFIABLE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Captain Henderson and five of his men entered the control room to see what happened. What they found was all the workers in there dead, either by broken necks or the hole in their chests.

"What the hell?" Henderson wondered with horror.

Then a red blur zoomed in and killed all of Henderson's men. The red blur turned out to be a man in a yellow suit.

"Hello, Captain," Reverse Flash greeted menacingly.

Henderson shoots at him, but Reverse Flash dodges all the bullets. To Reverse Flash, the bullets are in slow motion. To Henderson, the man in yellow was moving left to right in a blur. Reverse Flash quickly disarms Henderson and punches him down to the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Henderson.

"The future," Reverse Flash answered.

After that, Reverse Flash kills Henderson by phasing his vibrating hand through his chest.

Five more Cadmus agents rush towards the control room. What they found instead is a young raven-haired woman wearing casual black clothes, magically choking an agent in mid-air.

"My father enjoys playing with his enemies. I don't," said Nora.

Nora slams the agent to the ceiling and then unleashes a wave of purple magic at the other agents, knocking them down. Those who dared to stand up, Nora was gonna make them wish they didn't. Nora elbows Agent #1 in the nose, kicks Agent #2 in the stomach, karate-chops Agent #3 in the face and neck multiple times, and uses a magically-charged punch to knock out Agent #4.

For Agent #5, Nora puts her hand on his skin and starts absorbing his life force, slowly killing him.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon," Nora said sadistically. "Just close your eyes. Close your eyes. Don't even try to breathe."

And with that, Agent #5 is a lifeless body with colorless skin.

Agent #1 was getting up and was about to shoot Nora, until Reverse Flash came out of nowhere and shoved his vibrating hand through the agent's back. Nora turns around to see the agent's dead body fall on his face.

"I'm not thanking you," said Nora.

"I wasn't expecting it," said Reverse Flash.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ UNJUSTIFIABLE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Reign just walked down the halls casually while nine gunmen shoot at her. She grabs one agent by the throat and breaks his neck with a simple squeeze. She lasers down two more agents in her way. Agent #4 tried to hit her with his own gun, but it did nothing. Reign grabs Agent #4 by the face and smashes it to the wall, creating quite the bloody mess.

One agent shows up with a shock collar blaster. He shoots and hits Reign. Unfortunately, the shock collar wasn't doing much. Or anything at all. She just rips it off her throat and uses her heat vision on the agent with the shock collar blaster, killing him.

"Why do I bother with you insects?" Reign said menacingly.

With her super speed, Reign just zooms from one agent to another, breaking their faces, snapping their necks, or just lasering them in the heart or eyes.

"You're hardly worth my time," said Reign.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ UNJUSTIFIABLE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Captain Cold and Black Siren are partnering up on the other side of the base. Captain Cold had to keep his distance as to not be hit by her sonic cries. Even if he's not in the line of fire, the noise is gonna hurt his ears. While Black Siren uses her sonic cries as long-range weaponry against incoming agents, Captain Cold simply uses his Cold Gun. He, of course, uses his new flash-freeze grenades as well.

"Very intuitive," Black Siren commented.

"Well, you gotta use every cold trick in the book if you have to," said Captain Cold.

Captain Cold grabs two flash-freeze grenades and throws them at the end of a corridor. By the time two Cadmus agents showed up, the grenades detonated and encased them in ice. Black Siren takes on on agent up-close. She wraps her arm around his to disarm him and then spin-kicks him on the side of the head.

"Frost taught you that?" Captain Cold asked.

"Among other things," said Black Siren.

Another Cadmus agent showed up. This one is wearing bulky armor and wrist blasters, much like Deadshot. Apparently, Cadmus took a page out of the deceased one-eyed assassin's playbook.

"Wanna try that combo we've been working on?" Black Siren asked.

"Might as well," said Captain Cold.

Black Siren runs towards the Cadmus agent and slides through his legs before he could grab her. Black Siren quickly unleashes a powerful sonic scream, sending the Cadmus agent flying at her boyfriend. Cold fires in a swift down-to-up motion to freeze the agent in mid-air. Cold tumbles out of the way as Black Siren unleashes an even more powerful sonic cry to shatter the ice and knock out the agent.

"I suppose this is where we hi-five," said Captain Cold.

Instead of a hi-five, Black Siren goes for a kiss. Cold happily returned it. Maybe it's just the adrenaline of the fight, but hey...

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ UNJUSTIFIABLE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Victoria October is held up in the office area, guarded by five agents. They can hear the fighting sounds outside the room. Watching the chaos from the security cameras actually made Victoria feel scared. Killer Frost was the one scaring her the most all because of how brutal she is. It's like she knows Victoria is watching and wants to scare her.

Killer Frost kills this one Cadmus agent by stabbing him through the chest with a huge ice blade.

She decapitates this other Cadmus agent with her ice blade.

She then did nearly the same kill she did in Alaska, where she freezes an agent's head and shatters it against the floor with force.

It got scarier when Killer Frost looked at the camera and said, "Enjoying the show?"

Then the door to the office area was destroyed by heat vision. Reign, Reverse Flash, Captain Cold, Black Siren, and Nora all walked/ran inside with a murder-y look in their eyes (or in Cold's case, goggles). All the agents guarding October tried to defend her, to no avail.

Reign kicks one agent to the wall and breaks his face with one punch.

Reverse Flash punches an agent twice before shoving his hand through his chest.

Captain Cold freezes an agent from head to toe.

Nora drains the life force on an agent in front of Victoria's eyes.

Black Siren disarms an agent with a swift move before screaming into his ear until his eardrums exploded.

"Who are you people?" Victoria asked, horrified.

"Your worst nightmare."

That came from Killer Frost, who walked into the room in a dramatic way by coming out of a cloud of cold smoke. An agent runs into the room to stop Killer Frost, only for the ice-powered metahuman to grab his head and freeze his head until he died of extreme brain freeze.

"You can call us The Secret Six," said Killer Frost. "And we will remain secret because you won't live to tell anyone."

"You're metahumans," Victoria realized.

"Only three of us," said Killer Frost.

"How are you using your powers here?" asked Victoria.

"Something special I whipped up to counteract anti-meta tech," Killer Frost said vaguely.

"Yet another secret you chose not to tell us until now," Black Siren said, throwing shade at her.

"What do you want from me?" asked Victoria.

"Oh, nothing," said Killer Frost. "I already know the passcode to your vault where you keep your precious green gem. But we just came here to get one thing from you."

"Wh-Which is?" Victoria asked fearfully.

Killer Frost quickly slashes her throat with her ice-tipped fingers. The ice-powered meta holds Victoria's head up and looks into her eyes as she bleeds out. Victoria wanted to run away, but she was frozen. Frozen with...

"Fear," Killer Frost said malevolently.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ UNJUSTIFIABLE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

There were security systems built in the corridor the lead to the vault. Turrets. Sonic weapons. Kryptonite-powered energy barriers. Fortunately, the Secret Six had a member that could take care of one. Reign's heat vision and Reverse Flash's speed take care of the turrets. Black Siren's sonic scream out-sounds the sonic weapons. Nora's magic and Captain Cold's Cold Gun disable the barriers. They could just smash the vault door open, but Killer Frost just punched in the passcode before anyone could think about making even more mess.

"You just want to savor the moment, don't you?" Black Siren said mockingly.

"I'm not one to rush unless it's necessary. Besides, everyone here is dead," said Killer Frost. "Now, help yourselves. I gotta go get me a fancy green jewel."

Captain Cold found a bigger version of his Cold Gun and takes it for himself.

Reverse Flash becomes intrigued by what is called "Anti-bioelectric mines."

Black Siren steals herself some trick arrows.

"It seems Cadmus was preparing a war against the heroes," said Reign.

"More like safety precautions," said Nora.

"You never know when you'll run into The Flash and his buddies," said Captain Cold. "Smart girl that Dr. October is. Almost makes me feel bad we had to kill her. Almost."

"Hey!" Killer Frost called. "Get whatever toys you want and come over here. Except for maybe you, Reign."

Killer Frost opens the door to another vault (a vault within a vault, huh?). Inside the second vault is - you guessed it - Kryptonite. About a hundred pounds of it.

"I don't get it. The Supergirl of Ear... Krypton-1... never even came to Earth. So, where does this stuff come from?" Black Siren wondered.

"I don't know, but I don't care," said Killer Frost. "We got what we came for?"

"And how am I to be certain you won't use it on me if I cross you?" Reign asked.

"That's where the truth exercise comes in," said Killer Frost. "You could just kill me right now and make sure no one uses this stuff."

"What makes you confident that I won't?" Reign asked.

"Like I said, you need me. All of you," said Killer Frost. "Just like I need you. None of us can do what we want on our own. Snart, you can't control Central City with just a handful of rogues. Thawne, you can't hurt Barry by yourself. Nora, you can't bring your father back with just magic. You, Reign, you may be more dangerous than Supergirl, but if allies can aid her, allies can aid you too. As for you, Laurel, you wanted this job, don't you?"

"It's fun," Black Siren said bluntly.

"Boy, would Queen love to hear that?" Captain Cold commented.

"Well, Snow," Reverse Flash spoke. "If there's one thing I learned from my mistakes with the Legion, it's that we all must see each other as equals. As partners. You may be a our leader, but I guess a leader has to be fair to her teammates."

"That's awfully sappy coming from you, Eobard," said Killer Frost.

"I never lied when I said I cared about you and Cisco," said Reverse Flash. "I just didn't care enough."

"Glad to hear it," Killer Frost said sarcastically.

"Aw, God. Are we gonna hug now?" Nora deadpanned.

Killer Frost chuckles with delight and says, "I knew I picked the right team."

 _"SELF-DESTRUCT INTO T-MINUS 60 SECONDS!" The base's computer reported._

"Snow, what did you do?" Nora asked.

Killer Frost just smirked, shrugged, and activated her teleportation device to teleport herself, her team, the stolen tech, and the Kryptonite out of the base just as it was about to explode.

* * *

Leonard was back at the Saints and Sinners bar in Central City, just drinking a cold beer all by himself. Well, he's not all by himself anymore, because Laurel just showed up and quickly ordered the same thing her boyfriend is having. She sat next to him and brushed her shoulder against his.

"Hey, you okay?" Laurel asked, noticing her boyfriend's unhappy face. "You're looking quite blue, and I don't mean the parka."

"We all reprimanded Frost for not being honest with us," Leonard said somberly. "And it got me thinking... maybe I haven't been honest with you."

"No. No. No, no, no. We are not having this discussion, not when we finally have alone time together," Laurel said, knowing what's coming.

"Laurel, you know I can't remember everything. But I do remember enough to know that I am misguiding myself," said Leonard. "We've been working together for months, but we didn't have our first meeting until Music Meister decided to turn the world into his own musical theater. Ever since then, we've entertained the idea of the two of us being... something more than just allies."

"And now your regret it?" Laurel questioned.

"To be honest, Laurel, yes," Leonard said honestly.

"Look, I know I don't seem like the type of girl to be serious and settle down, but I can try to be for you," said Laurel.

"Maybe you can, but not with me," said Leonard.

"This is about Sara, isn't it?" Laurel guessed. "Don't lie to me, Lenny. Is this about Sara?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it's not," Leonard said cryptically. "Laurel, even if there is a possibility for us to be... us... rushing it is not the best solution."

"You're ending things between us?" Laurel asked worriedly.

"We'll still be allies for the upcoming storm," said Leonard. "But, yes, I am. Ending things between us is for the best."

Laurel scooted away from him, feeling hurt and betrayed. Now Leonard feels really bad. On the one hand, he expected this. On the other, he didn't want to see her like this.

"I do care about you, Laurel. I just want to be certain I know what my heart wants," said Leonard. "Maybe you can some time to do the same."

Laurel didn't look on at him. She refused to speak to him. After a thrilling and romantic moment they shared on the battlefield, he decided to just end it all here and now she can't even say anything because she doesn't want to say anything.

All Leonard can do is kiss her on the cheek, much to her surprise.

"Take care of yourself," said Leonard.

And then he left. Laurel looked over her shoulder with a sad look on her face. Sad, not because he broke up with her but because maybe he had a point.

* * *

At the house of the DeVoes, the now widowed Marlize DeVoe is eating mac n' cheese all by herself. The loneliness now that her husband is dead, it just keeps making her lose her appetite. As if a lonely dinner wasn't enough, Killer Frost comes teleporting in, startling the poor widow. Killer Frost holds the head of the Samuroid and tosses it at Marlize.

"We're gonna need another one," said Killer Frost.

"You have five very capable allies. Why would you need this?" Marlize questioned.

"I need every resource at my disposal. You never know when you might need it," said Killer Frost.

"I'll get started soon," said Marlize.

"You should be thanking me, Marlize," said Killer Frost. "Had your husband lived and continued with the Enlightenment, he would've lost himself even more. The heart and the mind cannot coexist as much as we hoped to be."

"He was still my husband, Dr. Snow," Marlize said sadly and bitterly. "I could've done something for him. I could have helped him. Yes, I was betrayed when I found out about The Weeper. But I could've forgiven him and he and I could have had what we both wanted. Now we'll never get that chance... because of you."

"Fine. Be that way," Killer Frost shrugged. "But remember. You step out of line again, it will be worse for you. Your husband may be gone, but there are so many ways to hurt someone."

Killer Frost teleports out of there, leaving Marlize to stare at the Samuroid's head in her hands.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ UNJUSTIFIABLE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Caitlin heads to Star City to meet up with a certain ex-Captain of the Bratva. Anatoly Knyazev. The two meet up at a warehouse where Anatoly and his men reside. Anatoly's men were cautious around Caitlin, but Anatoly trusts her. That is why he ordered for his men to lower their guns when she walked in with a tied-up victim. The victim had a frozen arm, a bruised face, and a bleeding leg.

"Here's the traitor you were looking for," said Caitlin.

"I cannot thank you enough, Dr. Snow," Anatoly said happily. "I am running out of ways to repay you."

"You don't owe me anything," said Caitlin. "Well, except for what I get in return for this job."

One of Anatoly's men give Killer Frost a file containing information on a Russian gangster hiding in America. This particular gangster has been on Caitlin's radar for a while and now she has what she needs to find him.

"Sivakov is so old-fashioned. Only piece of tech he uses is an ancient cellphone and a typewriter," Caitlin commented. "But thanks to you, Anatoly, he's mine."

"Pleasure doing business with you. Again," said Anatoly.

Caitlin and Anatoly hug.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ UNJUSTIFIABLE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Caitlin has more stop to make before leaving Star City. She's meeting Ricardo Diaz at a rundown casino. She walks in finding Diaz in the middle of testing volunteers for his thug army. Diaz "tests" his volunteers by fighting them in hand-to-hand combat. Diaz had just defeated his latest volunteer and welcomed him to the crew. While the volunteer walks off the square with a bruised shoulder, Ricardo sees the "good" doctor coming in.

"Dr. Snow. Nice to see you here," Diaz greeted.

"I got the steroid you requested," Caitlin said, giving him a vial filled with said steroid. "I told you not to tamper with the Venom."

"Well, in my line of work, we experiment," said Diaz.

"I'm serious, Ricardo. You came to me to help you perfect the Venom. Least you can do for me is leave it as it is," said Caitlin.

"You're the doctor," Diaz replied. "But seriously, what's it gonna take to get you on my payroll?"

"I'm not for sale, Ricardo," said Caitlin. "But feel free to call me anytime."

"Hey, you!"

One of Diaz's goons walked up to Caitlin. He recognized her.

"I know you," said the thug. "You screwed me out of my $500."

"Only because you hired another assassin to take care of your problem at the same time I was," said Caitlin.

"Still in the assassination business, Snow?" Diaz questioned.

"You owe me, bitch!" The thug shouted at the doctor.

"No, I don't," Caitlin stated.

The thug goes for a punch, but Caitlin dodges it. She quickly grabs his arm and twists it to break it. Caitlin elbows him in the stomach before spin-kicking him in the back, wowing Diaz and everyone else. She wraps her legs around his head and flips him to the ground in a very athletic style. The thug lays down on the ground complaining about his arm and a headache.

"You surprise me to no end," said Diaz.

"I'm full of surprises. Don't forget it," said Caitlin.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ UNJUSTIFIABLE ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Caitlin had one more stop before she retires for the evening. Iron Heights. She waited in the visiting area for the prison she wanted to see. That prisoner is none other than Barry Allen. The two smiled as they picked up the phones.

"You okay?" Barry asked, noticing Caitlin's unhappy face. "Did something happen?"

"No, everything's fine," Caitlin lied. "It's just... how are you?"

"Same as always," said Barry. "I made a new friend though. He knew my dad."

"Well, you could use a friend in here," said Caitlin.

"Hey, I'm serious. Is there something wrong with you?" Barry asked, feeling very concerned for his friend. "You look..."

"Down?" Caitlin interrupted. "Let's just say my... extracurricular activities, if you could call them that... are not going as smoothly as I thought."

Barry knew what she meant. By "extracurricular," she meant her side job as a metahuman criminal in Central City (at least, that's what Caitlin wants Team Flash to believe she does in her spare time). How none of the criminals have exposed Caitlin Snow as a criminal is beyond Team Flash's comprehension. Maybe Killer Frost really is just that scary.

"You should really talk to someone about finding a new way to deal with Killer Frost," said Barry. "Joe might have to arrest you if you give him no choice."

"Can't help it. Been around too many criminal gangs to break the habit," said Caitlin. "But I do have something ask you?"

"What is it?" asked Barry.

"When you put on the cowl, when you become... you know who... what do you feel?" asked Caitlin. "I mean, I know I said that you'll always be you no matter what you wear, a T-shirt or a superhero suit, but... I'm curious. Maybe it'll help me put things into perspective concerning Killer Frost."

Barry answered. "Well, when I put on the cowl, I feel like I can be whoever I want to be. Being Barry Allen has ton of limits, but as The Flash, not only can I run faster than the speed of sound but I also feel like I can be free to be me. The real me."

"So, when you put on the cowl, you feel like you can open up to yourself on who you feel like you need to be?" asked Caitlin.

"And maybe if you can get Killer Frost to open up to herself, maybe you two can work on an agreement of some sort," said Barry.

"Thanks, Barry," Caitlin smiled.

When Barry's time ran out, he was escorted back to his cell. That meant he couldn't see the cold, cruel smile on Caitlin's face. If he knew what she has been doing lately...

 **Length. My greatest enemy in my FanFiction career. 12,000+ words just so I can make this all-villains chapter as entertaining I can. Most of the time, I can't control. I just got so many ideas in mind for this chapter that I had to write all of 'em. My only hope is that the length doesn't affect anyone in the wrong way. I try to make it as clear as I can and hope the readers remember most, if not all, of the content. Feel free to re-read it if you want.**

 **So, what do you think about the chapter? Please leave a review and share your opinion. I would really, really appreciate it.**

 **MERRY (after) CHRISTMAS!**


	44. In Space, No One Can Hear You Psi

**Back to Supergirl, I guess. Remember the Fort Rozz episode? Well, the only changes I'm gonna make here involve Winn, James (he wasn't in that episode, but he will be in this chapter), and a certain metahuman. Enjoy.**

 **A/N: I'm aware of the episode's "blue star" issue (it's supposed to empower Kryptonians instead of depowering them), but I'm keeping it the way the show presented it because I really loved this episode.**

 **Leave a review after reading, please. Feedback is always appreciated.**

 **I'd like to thank the following users for reviewing the previous chapter: CallMeMiles, Steve993, Aragorn II Elessar, jose03, lupo95gxd**

 ** _To Jason Hunter_: A question for another time.**

 ** _To jose03_: Wow. "Family" isn't exactly a word to use when describing the Secret Six, but I kinda see why you see it that way. _Dysfunctional_ , definitely the right word to describe them.**

Supergirl and Imra are going on a mission to Fort Rozz to find Jindah Kol Rozz, a priestess who has knowledge about Reign that they intend to use to defeat the Worldkiller herself. Unfortunately, Fort Rozz is located near a blue star, which not only enables only women near it but also de-powers Supergirl. In need of backup, Supergirl recruits supervillain Leslie Willis, a.k.a. Livewire, who has been trying to go straight because Reign is targeting criminals. She only agrees to join just so she doesn't have to live in fear of Reign.

Supergirl takes Livewire to the DEO and informs her that everyone agreed to the idea of recruiting her.

"Hey, Cosplay," Livewire started, greeting Mon-El. "I remember you trying to save my life."

"Yes, and I remember succeeding," Mon-El reminded.

"Hey, Leslie," Winn called. "You remember me? I used to fix your computer at CatCo."

Livewire takes a closer look at Winn and says, "No."

Was she telling the truth or just messing with him? Winn couldn't tell. Livewire turns to a person from CatCo she does recognize. James Olsen, who is taking time off CatCo to help around the DEO.

"So, Superman's junior sidekick is finally on top of the CatCo mountain," Livewire commented.

"Actually, Lena Luthor is the boss, but... yeah," said James.

"And what's a camera boy like you doing in an anti-alien organization?" asked Livewire.

"That's need-to-know information," said James, refusing to reveal that he's Guardian. "I just help around. Director J'onzz believes my previous experiences teaming up with Superman could be of assistance."

Two DEO agents arrive with another methuman supervillain. It was Psi, who is still wearing the psychic dampener so she can't use her powers to hurt anyone. Apparently, she is another adversary that Supergirl wants as an ally for this mission.

"Thanks for agreeing to join us," said Supergirl.

"Reign's going after people like me. I don't wanna be killed by that psycho when I break out of this place," said Psi.

Psi notices that Livewire is giving her an unpleasant look.

"You got a problem?" asked Psi.

"99, but you ain't one of them," Livewire replied.

"Supergirl, can I talk to you for a minute?" James asked.

Supergirl follows James to a spot where no one can hear them. He looked concerned. The way he's looking at Psi and Livewire only confirms it. Supergirl can't blame him. These are two of her worst enemies, after all.

"Are you sure you can trust them?" James asked. "Livewire, Psi, they both tried to kill you."

"I know," said Supergirl. "But we're all taking risks. Going to Fort Rozz without my powers is risky enough, but this is a risk I'm willing to take."

"I just want to be sure you remember what's important," said James. "Stopping Reign is top priority, but the world still needs Supergirl."

"Don't worry," said Supergirl.

"Just be careful," James said worriedly. "We just got you back."

Supergirl smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Everyday she is reminded that she has people in her life who really care about her.

After getting the key to the psychic dampener from J'onn, Supergirl boards the Legionnaires' futuristic ship with Imra, Livewire, and Psi. That leaves the boys - James, Winn, J'onn, and Mon-El - in the DEO just to monitor their situation. As soon as the ship left the atmosphere, the DEO get an unexpected visitor. A visitor who kisses Winn on the lips upon arriving.

"Lyra, baby, what are you doing here?" Winn asked.

"Wondering why you didn't show up at the bar like an hour ago," said Lyra.

"Oh, sorry. I had work to do. I forgot... sorry again," said Winn. "Oh, introductions. Lyra, this is Brainiac-5. But you can call him Brainy."

"Greetings, Winn's mate," Brainy greeted.

"Greetings," Lyra greeted awkwardly.

"He's from the future," Winn added.

"So am I and we're stuck here for the meantime," Mon-El explained quickly to avoid more awkwardness.

"Uh, Lyra, listen. I love to go out with you today, but I have got to help Supergirl right now," said Winn.

"Well, where is she?" asked Lyra.

"On a trip to space. Had you come earlier, you could've gone with her. She could've used another strong woman on her team," said Winn.

"Well, how about I stay here with you?" Lyra suggested flirtatiously.

"I'm not sure I can allow that," said J'onn.

"She knows who I am, J'onn, and she's been a big help in fighting crime. Might as well do her a favor," said James.

"Don't worry, Director. The only thing I'm touching around here is my Honey," Lyra said, referring to her boyfriend.

"This is gonna be a long day," J'onn muttered, annoyed.

"But there are only 24 hours a day and the longest day of the year, which is the Summer Solstice, was seven months ago," said Brainy.

J'onn sighed, not even bothering to correct him. The expression clearly flew over blue alien's head (and if you tell that to him, he would say that expressions cannot physically fly over someone's head).

* * *

On the Legion's ship, while Supergirl and Imra discuss about Fort Rozz, Livewire and Psi are busy going back-and-forth with insults. Livewire is just being overly expressive while Psi does not appreciate the electricity-powered meta's attitude.

"Nice tiara," Livewire insulted, referring to Psi's power-dampening headpiece.

"Why don't you zap it off me and I'll show you what I can do?" Psi responded. "It will be such a delicious pleasure to bring you to your knees and watch you writhe in pain."

Livewire laughed a little, amused by Psi's way of speaking.

"Do you always talk like that?" Livewire asked insultingly.

"At least I don't sound like an illiterate Mean Girl," Psi insulted back.

"Okay, Regina George," Livewire replied, ticked off.

"Okay, let's tone it down here, okay? We're all here for the same reason," said Supergirl, pleading for the bickering to stop.

Psi glares at Supergirl for the saying "same reason."

"I'll take that as a yes," Supergirl said sarcastically.

As the Legion ship closes in on the blue star, Psi decides to have a private conversation with Supergirl. It's a little unsettling to be next to Psi, psychic dampener or not, only because of how much damage she caused when they first fought. But they're a team now so casual conversations might as well be tolerated.

"You look happier than usual," said Psi.

"So?" asked Supergirl.

"Last time we saw each other, you were suffering mentally and emotionally," said Psi.

"Well, not anymore," said Supergirl. "I left National City for a while to clear my head, and I came back just fine."

"You may look happier, but you're not," said Psi.

"How can you tell?" asked Supergirl.

"I can see it through your eyes, Supergirl. There is still conflict within you," Psi said, reading her. "Question is, what kind of conflict? 'Cause it's definitely not with Reign. It's still with yourself. Love? Hate? Guilt?"

"What are you, a licensed psychiatrist?" Supergirl replied.

"You came to me for advice about pain," Psi reminded. "In my _professional_ opinion, your case is much more different than anyone I've ever met. It's not grief or anger. It's something else."

"We're almost there," Supergirl said, ending the conversation here.

Supergirl walks away from Psi, but the mind-reader started reciting a poem.

"Nobody knows it's empty, the smile that I wear. The real one is left behind in the past, because I left you there. Nobody knows I am crying. They won't even see my tears. When they think I am laughing, I wish you were here," said Psi.

Supergirl keeps her back turned on Psi as she continues discussing about Fort Rozz with Imra. Psi just smirked. She was rather intrigued by Supergirl's emotional case. It wasn't long until the ship finally reached the blue star, where Fort Rozz is, much to Livewire's surprise. But as Imra said, the Legion ship is a fast ship. The girls were just about to board Fort Rozz, but Psi had one problem. Her psychic dampener.

Reluctantly, Supergirl uses the key that J'onn gave her to turn off the dampener. Psi, relieved, takes the headpiece off.

"Boo," Psi joked.

"Let's go," Supergirl said with sarcasm.

Suddenly, the ship starts to shake. The ship's presence on Fort Rozz has caused some turbulence. Still, the mission doesn't change. They have to find the priestess and get out fast.

* * *

Back in the D.E.O., Winn proceeds to track the Legion ship's movement in space with James, J'onn, Mon-El, and Lyra. Lyra was sitting next to Winn, just embracing him while he worked. Winn should be happy about this, but James notices that he isn't. Winn looks like he had something in his mind. Something not good. Lyra holding him wasn't helping.

"Think I can meet them?" Lyra asked.

"Well, you'll like Imra," Winn said, sounding off. "I don't know about the others. Livewire's a live wire. Psi's difficult to understand in terms of speech and personality, but she loves torturing people... never mind. I think you'll like them."

Once again, James notices that Winn is acting weird. When he described Livewire and Psi, he sounded worried instead of upbeat. He looked like he wanted Lyra to get off him, which is weird. Lyra is his girlfriend and he wouldn't mind her taking up his personal space. _What makes today different_ , James wondered.

"Maybe we can all go for a girl's night out," Lyra suggested. "Have a few drinks, talk about the men in our lives, and maybe fight some crime."

"Fight crime _before_ drinking, okay?" Winn said, sounding wooden.

"Are you okay?" asked Lyra.

"W-W-What do you mean, am-am-am I okay?" Winn asked.

"Ever since I showed up, you've been acting strange," said Lyra. "Is there something going wrong between us, Winn?"

"No, no, no. I swear, there's nothing wrong," Winn lied.

"Uh-huh," Lyra said incredulously.

"Uh, Winn, can we talk for a minute?" James called.

"Sure thing," said Winn. "Um, Lyra, why don't you take over until I come back? J'onn, give her pointers."

Winn quickly frees himself from Lyra's grip and joins James in the training room. Winn's hands were joined together in a praying position as he walked with his best friend. Something was definitely off about him today. As soon as they closed the door behind them, they spoke.

"What is wrong with you, man?" James asked. "Lyra offers to stay and help, but you're acting like you don't want her here."

"Whaaaaaat?" Winn replied, trying to act innocent convincingly. "No, man. Of-Of course I'm h-h-happy that Lyra is here. Lyra, you know. Lyra, my babe. Lyra, my... um... uh..."

The squeak in his voice and the struggle to choose the right words were dead giveaways. James gives him the "don't lie to me" look.

Winn tries to keep his mouth shut, but then blurted something out.

"I want to propose to Lyra!"

Winn covered his mouth in case Lyra must have heard it from outside the room.

"Wait, _that's_ what's bothering you?" James replied, surprised and amused.

"Ever since Alex joked about the idea, I couldn't stop thinking about it," said Winn. "Having her by my side while I'm thinking about it isn't helping."

"Dude, she'd say yes in a heartbeat," James said positively.

"I know, but..." Winn paused. "I just don't know if I'm ready."

"Then propose when you're ready," said James.

"I wish it was that simple, but I'm... just... not... ready," Winn said awkwardly.

"Not ready for commitment? Or not ready to start a family?" James questioned.

Winn flinched and kept his mouth shut. Another giveaway of the truth.

"Does Lyra even want kids?" asked James.

"Well, I haven't ask her," said Winn. "But it's not about kids. It's about her and me. Together forever. It's scary."

"Do you love her, man?" James asked.

"I... of course, I do," said Winn.

"Have you told her?" asked James.

Once again, Winn gives away the truth with silence.

"Winn, if you love her, then do it," said James. "Just try to find the right motivation. It'll come to you."

James returns to communications duty, leaving Winn alone to think.

* * *

The four girls - Supergirl, Imra, Livewire, and Psi - journey into Fort Rozz in search of Jindah Kol Rozz. The place was mostly empty and filled with dead males (thanks to the effects of the blue star). Emphasis on "mostly empty," the girls encountered their first opponent soon. It was an alien warrior named Tormock, armed with a metal rod.

"You bear the sign of the House of El," Tormock said contemptuously, glaring at the Kryptonian. "How dare you show your face around here?!"

Imra uses her telekinetic powers to shield Supergirl with a cage door. Psi quickly attacks with a psionic attack. Livewire shoots electricity at Tormock. Despite this, Tormock still had enough strength to whack Psi in the head with her rod. Imra rushed to Psi's care, only for Psi to uncontrollably attack Imra with a psychic attack, causing Imra to be overwhelmed by fear.

Being powerless due to the blue star, Supergirl gets beaten early by Tormock. Fortunately, she remembers her hand-to-hand combat training with Alex. Supergirl ducks under Tormock's next swing and simultaneously punches her on the stomach. She then heel-kick's Tormock in the back of her knee before punching her in the face. Livewire incapacitates Tormock with electric whips.

Back to the Legion ship...

Imra was still recovering from the psychic attack. Supergirl was about to turn Psi's psychic dampener back on with the key, but Psi grabbed her hand before she could. She really didn't want her powers to be dampened again.

"Is that really necessary?" Psi asked.

"Either we can't trust you or you lose control of your powers, bottom line, you're unsafe," said Supergirl.

Reluctantly, Psi lets Supergirl activate the dampener, much to her dismay.

"So you dragged me all the way to space for nothing," Psi said, annoyed.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been so loosey-goosey with your powers on poor Matilda over there," Livewire dissed, referring to Imra.

"It was an accident!" Psi defended herself.

"Didn't look that way to me," Livewire said.

"Do you want to try this thing on and see what it feels like to have your powers taken away?" Psi asked scornfully.

"Get that thing anywhere near me and I'll fry you," Livewire threatened.

Once again, Psi and Livewire glare daggers at one another.

"Hey, no one's getting fried, no one's get hurt. We have a job to do," Supergirl interrupted.

* * *

Back at the D.E.O., the organization has lost contact with the Legion ship due to a solar flare. They have to find a way to restore communications before the girls are pulled into the blue star. Even a 12th level intellect like Brainy can't find a simple solution.

"Tell me you got a science-y plan, Honey," Lyra hoped.

"Maybe we can bend the signal around the star or something?" Winn suggested.

"With what? Willpower?" Brainy questioned. "We need to boost a strong enough signal to go through the star. You have nuclear power, correct?"

"Yes, we do," said J'onn.

"We can use a cold fusion optical transceiver to harness the..." Brainy stopped when he noticed Winn shaking his head. "Why are you shaking your head?"

"We don't have cold fusion," said Winn.

"We have to think inside the box. Use the technology we have," said J'onn.

Losing his patience, Brainy starts getting sarcastic. Mon-El is starting to grow tired of Winn and Brainy's back and forth. James and Lyra are keeping their distance from the science-off.

"Eureka! I got it! An empty bottle!" He exclaimed sarcastically. "We'll write the instructions on paper and we'll launch it into space. It'll only take 12,234 years to arrive."

"Where did they find you?" Lyra questioned.

"The planet Colu, to be precise," Brainy answered.

"That was a rhetorical question," said James.

"Oh," Brainy reacted. "How does one identify a rhetorical question?"

"Brains, sweetie," Lyra said sarcastically.

"Wait a minute... message in a bottle," Winn said. "Voyager."

"What is that?" asked Mon-El.

"Voyager 1 and 2. They're space probes from the 70s. Learn your history," Winn answered.

"They carry a record of peace from the Earth. A message in a bottle," J'onn realized.

"Okay, we can bounce the signal off Voyager 2. That's a straight line of sight directly to the Legion ship," Winn suggested.

"Good work, Agent Schott," J'onn congratulated.

"Thank you, Winn," said Mon-El.

"You're a genius, Honey," Lyra said admirably.

"Just doing my job," Winn said proudly.

Lyra kisses Winn on the cheek while the computer nerd types away. James just smiles from the distance. He's looking forward to the announcement of their engagement.

Brainy, meanwhile, feels upstaged.

* * *

The Legion ship is in need of repair due to the solar flare. Imra and Psi are asked to stay on the ship while Supergirl takes Livewire to look for Jindah Kol Rozz. According to Tormock (who they captured and interrogated), Jindah is in the Dendarah Corridor. That's where Supergirl and Livewire are heading right now.

"So what's the deal with that beautiful girl?" Livewire asked, referring to Imra. "Does everyone in the future look like _that_?"

"She's my ex-boyfriend's wife," Supergirl explained calmly.

"Oh-ho-ho, snap! Wait, Cosplay is your ex-boyfriend?" Livewire asked whilst laughing. "That's some real Housewives drama right there. So, do you hate her with every fiber of your being?"

"No," Supergirl said. "I mean, I liked him, but..." She sighed before saying, "Do you remember The Flash?"

"The super fast guy in the red suit, how can I forget him?" Livewire replied. "Wait, so you're saying you used Cosplay as a rebound?"

"No, Flash and I never dated," said Supergirl. "But I do have feelings for him, feelings I've suppressed until after Mon-El, after... after..."

"After Olsen?" Livewire guessed.

Supergirl looks at Livewire with a "how did you know" face.

"I saw the way he looked at you before we left. I know when a guy is attracted to a girl," said Livewire.

"He and I, we... we used to date," Supergirl explained. "Trust me. This is a lot more complicated than just being in love with two different guys."

Fort Rozz shakes again. It was drifting closer and closer to the blue star.

Livewire asks, "Are we sure the real Housewife's gonna be able to figure out..."

"Just focus on the mission," Supergirl interrupted.

"So, this Reign character," said Livewire. "We're getting information so we can kill her?"

"No, of course not," said Supergirl. "The priestess will have information that I can use to get through to her."

"What?! You and your Pollyanna BS," Livewire responded. "You think you're gonna get through to Reign?"

"I got through to you," Supergirl reminded. "There must be something good in you that I can trust to come with me."

"I came with you because there's a maniac on the loose and I want to take her down," Livewire clarified. "If you think I wouldn't fry you right now..."

"Then do it," Supergirl dared bravely.

Livewire was both wowed and disgusted at the same time. Supergirl's goody-two-shoes attitude is insufferable, but her nobility and bravery just makes her not wanna hurt her even if she wanted to. Supergirl can see that her dare has affected her.

"All I'm saying is somebody as evil as Reign deserves to die," said Livewire.

"And everyone else who thinks otherwise is just a sucker?" Supergirl guessed.

"Now you're catching on," Livewire replied.

Just as the two got closer to the Dendarah Corridor, a swarm of ghost-like aliens attacked them. Supergirl and Livewire got separated from one another, prompting both to proceed to the Dendarah Corridor in hopes the other would be there.

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ SUPERGIRL ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Back on the ship, Imra is still trying to repair the ship and restore communication with the D.E.O. Psi was getting rather impatient just waiting around and doing nothing. She wanted to leave immediately, but Supergirl insisted they get Jindah first. It doesn't help that Imra is doing everything herself.

"Maybe you should work faster," Psi said impatiently.

"Maybe you should make yourself more useful and hand me that spanner wrench," Imra said with sarcasm.

Psi heard and felt something, prompting her to walk towards and look out the window. As she walked slowly to see what's coming, she recited another poem.

"Sing a song of sixpence, a pocket full of rye. Four and twenty naughty boys baked into a pie..."

"What are you on about?" Imra asked, confused.

Psi continued. "The maid was in the garden, hanging up the clothes, when lowly came a blackbird and pecked off her nose."

Imra looks out the window to see what Psi is talking about. A Kryptonian pod was docking on Fort Rozz.

"It's Reign," Imra realized.

* * *

Supergirl made it to the Dendarah Corridor, where Priestess Jindah Kol Rozz is. There she stood in her black cloak, looking at the daughter of Zor-El and Alura with evil in her smile and hate in her eyes. She recognizes Supergirl as the daughter of Alura.

"Jindah Kol Rozz," Supergirl said.

"You know I am, and yet you ask. Uncertainty will be your doom, not green stone," Jindah said boastfully.

"I came to ask you about..."

"I know why you came," Jindah interrupted. "The Phantom Zone dampened my powers, not the sight. Misery of your mother's design, but you'll be with her soon."

"Can you tell me about Reign?" Supergirl asked.

"She will destroy you," Jindah said confidently.

"I've heard otherwise," Supergirl said, remembering her first and second fight with Reign.

"You know nothing of the nature of destruction," Jindah said, continuing to be sure of the Girl of Steel's fate. "You are a child, living in light. But there is darkness in all things. In every soul you know, who will it take?"

"None, if I have anything to say about it," Supergirl replied confidently.

"You fly too close to the sun," Jindah continued. "I have languished in pain for time beyond reason because of you, the Children of Light. But your pretty skin will soon be brittle scales in hellfire when the others awake and unite beneath the standard of Reign."

"Other?" Supergirl asked.

"Worldkillers," Jindah answered. "The power, the pestilence, the purity..."

Footsteps can be heard in the corridor. Someone was coming. It was Reign. She has been informed by the holographic A.I. of the Fortress of Sanctuary about Jindah Kol Rozz and she is why the Devil of Krypton has arrived.

"Priestess," Reign greeted.

"My child. You've come," Jindah said happily. "At last, our time has come. Deliver me from this prison and we will bring anguish upon our enemies."

Jindah turns around and faces Supergirl once again, preparing to gloat. Before she could say a word, she was killed by heat vision through the back and through the heart. Reign's heat vision. This shocked Supergirl. Reign didn't come here to liberate Jindah. She came here to kill her to prevent her from sharing information on the Worldkillers.

"How do you have your powers here?" Supergirl asked.

"My powers aren't dependent on something as trivial as the sun," Reign replied.

Supergirl, despite the feeling of powerlessness, chose to stand up and face her enemy with bravery. Reign can only look at her as an inferior life form due to the blue star.

"You're different without your powers. Like a child, helpless and afraid," Reign insulted.

"I'm not afraid," said Supergirl. "Even though we're enemies, there's still something that binds us."

"Save your speech, Supergirl," said Reign.

"No, you have to hear me," Supergirl interrupted. "There is something in you that sees what you're doing is wrong, that sees the pain you're causing and regrets it. You don't have to be my enemy. You want justice in the world, so do I. But we're not gonna find it by fighting each other."

"That's where you're wrong," Reign said with quiet malice.

Reign's eyes glowed red, preparing to end the Girl of Steel for good this time.

"And what of your allies?" Supergirl asked. "I know you're working with some sort of team."

"We're aware of your knowledge of our existence," said Reign.

"From what I've heard, they're all sinners. Why team up with them?" asked Supergirl.

"They have their uses," Reign answered cryptically. "But don't think interrogating me will stall your demise."

"You call yourself an agent of justice, yet you help those who want nothing more than to cause pain and misery because it's fun to them," Supergirl continued. "You dispense justice because it's your purpose, not because you find pleasure in it. You have nothing to gain from allying yourself with those you've sworn to bring to justice."

"You do not know of what transpires in the shadows," said Reign.

Just as Reign was about to use her heat vision, electricity comes zapping into the room. It was Livewire, all ready to take on the Devil of Krypton, which is what she wanted.

"Watch out!" Livewire announce her presence.

"Coming to Supergirl's rescue?" Reign mocked.

"I'm coming to take you down," said Livewire.

And the fight begins. Livewire's electric powers seem to do little to nothing against Reign (odd, considering Supergirl is vulnerable to Livewire's power). Reign tries to use her heat vision, but Livewire keeps jumping around through the power lines to keep herself from getting hit.

"That all you got?" Livewire mocked.

"You're a nuisance," Reign replied.

Reign fires her heat vision. Livewire fires an beam of electricity. The two beams clashed, but neither could overpower the other. The two walked closer towards the other, until Reign grabbed Livewire by the throat.

"Get your hands off her," Supergirl insisted.

But Supergirl didn't stand a chance. All it took was one smack from Reign to knock her out of the fight.

Livewire charges her hand and grabs Reign's arm, the one that's choking her right now. Reign was unaffected by the electricity as her hand remained wrapped around the meta's neck. Livewire had to give it all she's got just to hurt Reign.

"You need to stop attacking my friends," Livewire grunted.

Livewire's maximum charge caused an electric explosion that sent both her and Reign flying backwards. Livewire feels drained, but Reign still has plenty of strength to stay on her feet. The electricity-powered meta has definitely annoyed her, which is not good for said meta.

"No, stop!" Supergirl interrupted. "I'm the one you want, right? I'm the one who's trying to stop you. She came here because of me."

"Then she can watch you die first," said Reign.

Reign fires heat vision at Supergirl, but Livewire jumps out of nowhere to absorb the blast. Livewire expected to be charged by the heat vision blast. Unfortunately, it looked like Reign's heat vision was weakening her. Supergirl quickly rushes to the injured meta.

"Blackbird."

That call came from Psi, who convinced Imra to turn off her psychic dampener so she can help Supergirl.

"What's going on underneath that dark, dark shell of yours?" Psi wondered.

Psi unleashes a psychic attack. At first, it looked like all it did was cause Reign to stagger backwards. But a few seconds later, she drops to her knees and screams due to the pain in her head. The fear that Psi's powers inflict, it was overwhelming her. In her mind, Reign can see Ruby Arias, Sam's daughter. A crying Ruby tries to hold on to her mother, but she just ends up losing her hold and falls further and further into the darkness. This isn't Reign's fear, however. It's Sam's. Sam is afraid of losing her daughter.

Speaking of Sam, her consciousness has now taken over. When she opened her eyes, she was confused. She was in some strange metallic place with strangers. She looked and sounded scared, unsure of where she is or what she's doing here. There was one face she did recognize.

"Supergirl?" Sam muttered, still confused.

"Reign?" Supergirl replied, confused about the change of tone in the Worldkiller's voice.

Before more can be said, Reign's consciousness takes over. Feeling that the human side of her might jeopardize her mission, Reign decides to fly away and leave. Besides, she already accomplished her mission of eliminating Jindah Kol Rozz.

Supergirl turns her attention back to Livewire, who is dying.

"I guess I'm a sucker too," Livewire joked.

"No, no, just stay with me, Leslie," Supergirl pleaded, knowing she was trying to make her last words worth it. "Psi, we have to get her back on the ship, now!"

Despite her reluctance, Psi helps Supergirl carry Livewire back to the ship.

* * *

Back on Earth, all of Team Supergirl board the Legion ship to see what has become of Livewire. She has been placed in one of the ship's tanks so her life energy can be preserved. She had to be put into stasis, for her own sake. Just watching her sleep in the pod made Supergirl think about the time she had to recover inside a tank herself.

"The tank can keep her alive," said Imra. "But I'm afraid that is as far as we can do."

"I don't get it. Heat vision is supposed to make Livewire stronger, not weaker," said Supergirl.

"Reign is a Kryptonian experiment, right? Maybe her heat vision works differently," James guessed.

"Reign's heat vision has caused Livewire's electronic molecules to rearrange constantly until they break down completely," said Brainy. "Finding a way to stabilize the energy within her will prove to be the opposite of simple."

"She risked her life for you. You should be proud of that," Alex said to her sister.

"I never wanted anyone to get hurt," Supergirl said, feeling guilty.

"She chose to put her life on the line for you. If anything, that proves that she has some good in her," said Winn.

"I know," said Supergirl. "But I want her to be able to live when she realizes her goodness."

"She'll wake up," J'onn said positively. "I believe it. And if anyone can lead her down the right path, it's you, Supergirl."

"If it makes you feel any better, Supergirl, I think I'll miss her calling me Cosplay," said Mon-El.

Everyone was mildly amused.

It was time for J'onn to take Psi back to her cell. Of course, she had to put on the psychic dampener for everyone's sake. Before J'onn could take her away, Supergirl wanted to speak with her.

"You saved me life. Thank you," Supergirl said gratefully.

"Don't get emotional. I just didn't want to die out there," Psi said. But after looking at Livewire, she said, "I'm sorry about your friend, though."

"She'll be fine," Supergirl said positively. "Maybe after she wakes up, you two can insult each other like sisters."

J'onn begins escorting Psi out of the ship and back to her cell.

"J'onn," Supergirl called. "Can we get her a better room, please? Maybe one with a window."

"If you insist," J'onn agreed.

Psi smiles at Supergirl, feeling appreciative of her act of kindness. Now it's Psi who is feeling affected by Supergirl's heroic personality. _Maybe there's something to her after all_ , Psi thought.

"If you ever want more advice, Girl of Steel, you can come visit," said Psi.

* * *

At the balcony of the D.E.O. Headquarters, Supergirl was looking up the stars, thinking about Livewire. She's still alive, but she feared that she would die. Good thing someone decided to come and comfort her. Since Alex is stuck at her place with a broken leg (courtesy of Reign), James decided to take over.

"She'll make it," James said positively.

"I know she will," said Supergirl. "But she wouldn't have been in this state if I hadn't asked her to come with me."

"None of you could have known that Reign would show up," said James.

"Still, I could have done something. I almost did," said Supergirl. "I almost got through to Reign. I almost talked her into showing her humanity. I failed."

"But you got through to Livewire," said James. "We saw her as a villain, but you still tried to help her and you did it without powers. You helped her as Kara Danvers, not Supergirl."

Supergirl smiled uncontrollably and said, "You're really pushing it, aren't you?"

"I thought Barry helped you," said James.

"He did, but..." Supergirl paused for a moment. "Psi told me something that I can't stop thinking about. I'm still not whole."

"And you believe her?" James questoned.

"She spent her childhood around people who struggle with fear and pain. She saw right through me, and she's right," said Supergirl. "I may be happy now, but I'm not complete."

"Is it because of Barry or Mon-El or... us?" James asked.

"Both," Supergirl answered sadly. "But Reign comes first."

"Kara, there's always time to sort out your problems," said James. "You need to conquer your fears if you want to face Reign again."

"I'm not afraid of her," said Supergirl. "I'm afraid of myself. I feel like my heart is gonna keep fighting against me until I give it what it wants. I don't know what I want."

"We find our answers in time. No use hurting ourselves trying to find out immediately," said James. "Kinda like when I fought with Superman. I was eager, but my eagerness only got me hurt. I had to take my time and adjust until I felt like I was worthy to stand by his side. Lois helped a lot, too."

"At least I have you... and everyone," said Supergirl.

James smiles at her as she smiles at him. He then decides to give her some space.

"Wait," Supergirl called.

James stopped and turned around.

"Do you think you can talk to Lena about me getting my old job back?" asked Supergirl.

"You wanna return to CatCo?" James asked.

"Baby steps," Supergirl replied.

"I'll call her right away," James agreed.

* * *

 _ **The Secret Six's Pocket Dimension**_

"... but it will take time before I can find a way to synthesize the Kryptonite. This stuff is finite and I need as much of this stuff as I can get my hands on. Time is of the essence and I need to work with the clock or it will work against me. It's gonna take more than a new headquarters and a Samuroid to destroy those who stand in my way. It seems that the struggle for balance between Caitlin Snow and Killer Frost has been replaced by the struggle for balance between superhero and supervillain. I know it's self-aware to refer to myself as the villain, but I cannot deny that everything I do is very wrong. In this story, I _am_ the villain."

Killer Frost ends her recording and proceeds to calculating ways to synthesize her own Kryptonite.

Then Reign teleports in.

"Let me guess. She's still not dead," Killer Frost guessed.

"No," said Reign.

"What's your excuse this time?" Killer Frost asked with soft anger.

"Allies," said Reign. "As much as I hate to admit, it only proved to me that you were right to tell me I needed allies of my own."

"You do know what happens if you don't get the job done, right?" Killer Frost reminded.

"You do not want to risk exposure, so leave it to me," said Reign.

"Then you better deliver," said Killer Frost.

"Killing Supergirl seems more of a personal task than an objective," said Reign. "Why is that?"

"It doesn't matter. She's our biggest threat and she must be terminated," said Killer Frost. "So, update?"

"My search for my sisters begin," said Reign.

"Pestilence and Purity. Yes, I know who they are," said Killer Frost.

"Every one of our members except the speedster is part of a unit separate from our cause," said Reign. "I simply ask if my search for my sisters will be an issue?"

"As long as you keep them out of my business, you may proceed any way you wish," said Killer Frost.

"You're afraid they'd overpower you," Reign guessed.

"It's hard not to fear Kryptonians," said Killer Frost. "But fear is one of the emotions I seek to remove from myself."

"Do not worry. Our partnership will remain a secret," Reign promised. "But if anyone finds out, you are on your own."

"I've been alone for two years. I can handle it," said Killer Frost. "My power may not be equal to yours, but don't ever underestimate me."

"If I did, I wouldn't have agreed to this arrangement," said Reign.

Reign was about to teleport out of the pocket dimension, until...

"Reign," Killer Frost called. "Remember whose side you're on."

"I never forget," said Reign.

 **I didn't want Livewire to die. I know killing off a loved character is good for emotional effect, but I didn't want this to be the end of Livewire's story. At the very least, she won't be seen for a while. But she will come back. Psi too. I keep trying to find a way to add more for Psi, such as giving her a backstory (maybe something that would tie to her psychic fear powers).**

 **Well, Kara's coming back to CatCo. I thought it was about time. I mean, as I've said before, I thought her coming back to CatCo immediately after quitting back in the first episode of Season 3 was rushed. But here, I took the time for help to be ready to come back to work.**

 **So, what do you think? Don't be afraid to give me your full, honest opinion.**


	45. AUTHOR'S NOTE (APOLOGY LETTER)

**Dear Readers,**

 **I know I have been absent from this story for two months. I promised I would continue this story no matter how long my breaks are. Unfortunately, after two months of contemplation, I have decided that I cannot continue "Unjustifiable" anymore. I am so very sorry.**

 **(WARNING: I may get unnecessarily dramatic with my explanation)**

 **After the success of my first Arrowverse story, "Unforgivable", I really wanted to try something like it again. That's why I wrote "Unjustifiable". I recycled some plot elements from Unforgivable (such as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost being the big bad and a leader of her own supervillain team; Barry being torn between Iris, Caitlin, and Kara) and tried to twist things up while keeping it within Flash Season 4, Arrow Season 6, Supergirl Season 3, and Legends Season 3. It was a dream project of mine. So, that begs the question. Why would I quit my dream project?**

 **You see, my weakness as a writer of Arrowverse FanFiction stories is that I have so many BIG MOMENTS (epic, emotional, essential... I'm running out of E words) in my head that I want to translate to words. Unfortunately, adding content in between these big moments has always been the hardest part in writing "Unjustifiable". The episode-by-episode structure that I decided to use has become my biggest obstacle. I always thought, "the more, the better". While I was very proud of "Unforgivable", I thought I could write a story that could give Oliver, Kara, and the Legends just as much focus as Barry and Caitlin. But the episode-by-episode structure has only slowed me down and really made me lose steam as I reached each big moment (the revelation of Killer Frost's secret team, for example). And all the midseason episodes hindered me from building the momentum I need to keep going. I lost the will.**

 **Plus, I was juggling a couple other stories along with this one. One other story series that I am very committed to, and another story that has become the most successful of my FanFiction career. While "Unjustifiable" is successful enough for me to continue, I can't because of all the HIATUS'es I have taken and all the thoughts I've had about this story during every HIATUS. I wanted to believe I can still do this, but in truth, I feel imprisoned by my commitment to "Unjustifiable". I know this sounds super dramatic, but this is what I've been thinking myself for a while.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **The only way "Unjustifiable" can ever be continued is a separate story filled with one-shots of the BIG MOMENTS I've been wanting to get to but could never get to. There will be no proper narrative, unfortunately. I would just be skipping to the big moments without explanation regarding how it got there. Romantic moments, friendship moments, evil friendship moments, etc. Question is:**

 **Do you want me to write it?**

 **Are you okay with me just leaving behind a separate story filled with the biggest moments planned for Unjustifiable as an apology for the cancellation/discontinuation?**

 **Leave a review (or send me a PM message) and please tell me if you're okay with it. If it's okay with you, I would definitely write it. Without the pressures of content in between big moments, I can just focus on satisfying curiosities of how this story would've gone down. But remember, ONLY if you're okay with it. I mean, I would love to do it, but I wanna hear from all of you first.**

 **Again, I am so sorry Unjustifiable has to be cancelled, but there is still a chance you can see what happened, even if I have to sacrifice proper storytelling.**

 **Sincerely,  
CarVie16**


End file.
